Fallen Angel
by wilkins75
Summary: Gundam Wing/Gundam Seed/Destiny. When Wing Zero fired his buster rife at the end of Gundam Wing he is transported into the Seed Universe and story line. Kira/Lacus Athrun/Cagalli Dearka/Miriallia Heero/Lunamaria Shinn/Stella
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Fallen Angel**

"I will…I will…I will survive!" yelled Heero Yuy as he aimed his mobile suit, the Gundam Wing Zero's main gun at the falling space battleship. As the heat from reentering the Earth's atmosphere built up inside the suit a blast of energy shot out of the end of the buster rifle. The beam of energy shot out hitting the falling battleship square in the center creating a blinding flash of light. Heero gripped the controls as the explosion consumed his mobile suit. Suddenly an alarm started up as the white light became green.

"_What is going on?" _thought Heero as the light changed again and then it started to change faster than even he could follow. Suddenly the lights stopped as the normal heat of reentry returned only this time he couldn't detect any of the other Gundams, the remains of the battleship or for that matter even a single mobile suit his computer knew. Instead there where many different unknown ships and mobile suits high above and where not following him down.

"_Looks like I am going to the Earth."_ Thought Heero as he pushed buttons spinning around to face the Earth, when he did he saw another mobile suit entering the atmosphere along with a large white ship with two large leg like structures coming out of the ship. Heero watched as the ship moved in an attempt to get to the falling mobile suit.

"_Looks like they are trying to get that mobile suit back." _though Heero as he pressed another button and a female voice filled the intercom.

"Kira come in Kira! Can't you get back to the ship?"

"_I could help but I don't know what is going on." _thought Heero as suddenly his Gundam's eyes flashed green giving Heero the answer he needed "Ok Zero let's go!" With that he put back on his helmet and punched his already strained engines to their max as he shot forward.

"New Contact! Coming in fast!" yelled Sai Argyle as he ran his hands over the computer pad.

"What!" yelled the Captain of the Archangel Murrue Ramius as she turned to look at Sai

"Yes, it's heading right toward the Strike." said Sai

"What is it?" asked the head of combat operation Natarle Badgiruel as she turned to Sai.

"It's…it's a mobile suit, computers have no idea what it is." said Sai as he pulled up a picture from one of the working gun camera's and put it on the main screen. It had a shield like the Strike and some of the same color scheme but this one had two huge jet like engines on its back.

Heero and the Wing Zero closed with the unknown mobile suit. When he was near he turned on the radio. "Do not move I am returning you to your ship." said Heero as he grabbed the back of suit by the back of the armor.

"Captain the unknown suit as grabbed the back of the Strike." said Sai "It's bringing the Strike back."

"It is?" asked Captain Ramius as a clink was heard throughout the ship as Heero landed on the ship.

"Sir the unknown mobile suit has landed on the legged seat." said a Zaft soldier to the masked man standing by a window on the bridge.

"Very well then." said Rau Le Creuset as he watched the red stripe of the legged ship head toward the Earth. Heero sat his chair as he watched the earth get closer.

"_Looks like we are going to Africa." _Thought Heero as the heat died down as the first clouds appeared. Suddenly a voice popped into his head set.

"Unknown mobile suit this is the Earth Alliance carrier Archangel, the ship you are currently standing on." said a female voice.

"_Earth Alliance?" _thought Heero as he pushed the radio button.

"Any response?" asked Murrue Ramius

"It's unlikely that he can respond he may be out like a light, Kira's a coordinator and he is out." said Sai as suddenly an image of a man in a black space suit that, except for the helmet, looked exactly like a ZAFT suit. All the facial details where hidden behind the thin tinted glass of his suit.

"This is Heero Yuy of Wing Zero responding to the Earth Alliance carrier Archangel." said Heero as he looked at his screen to see a room filled with people in military uniform. One he picked out as the leader, she sat in a chair overlooking everything. She had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Heero Yuy I am Captain Murrue Ramius." Said the woman

"I will return your mobile suit." stated Heero

"We thank you. Is there anything we can do for you?" asked Ramius

"My suit is damaged I need a place to repair it and to find out what is going on." said Heero

"You are welcome to come onboard, but be warned any threat against this vessel will be dealt with." said Ramius

"Understood." said Heero as he cut the link.

"Can we open the hanger bay?" asked Ramius

"Yes." said Miriallia Haw as she pushed the buttons and the large hanger door opened.

"I am heading down to see this Heero Yuy." said Captain Ramius as she got off her seat. Meanwhile Heero flew Wing Zero down the inner landing bay with the strange mobile suit in his arms, it had lost all its coloring. He landed as a man dressed in an orange jumpsuit with tools hanging from his belt looked up at the two mobile suits with a stunned confused look on his face. Slowly he lowered the Strike to the deck; Heero walked Wing Zero in one of the mobile suit bays he was luckily that his Gundam fit in. As he began the power down sequence the same woman that was on the bridge appeared through one of the doorways.

Captain Ramius stopped for a second as she looked at the strange mobile suit, it did have a lot in common with the Strike. It had dents and cuts all over its body. _"That machine has been in one hell of a fight."_

"Captain what is happening?" asked head engineer Kojiro Murdoch as his team opened up the Strike and pulled an unconscious Kira out.

"This mobile suit saved Kira." said Ramius as the engines from the strange mobile suit shut off but to everyone's surprise it didn't lose its coloring. Everyone watched as a door opened below a large green circle. A boy maybe as old as Kira stood there, he had brown hair and brown eyes. He had on a black space suit with a little bit of red and white mixed in. Everyone watched as he grabbed a pulley like thing hanging from the side. He put his foot into it as it started to lower him to the ground. When his foot touched the deck he jumped off and the wire began going up again and the door inside the mobile suit closed itself. Instantly the few soldiers in the landing bay where on edge as the boy walked toward Ramius.

"I am taking a big risk in trusting you but I have no real choice." said Heero as he looked into Ramius' eyes.

"_His eyes are so cold, like a trained killer."_ thought Ramius "_But he is only a boy."_

"All I want is to repair and rearm my Gundam and then I will leave." said Heero as Ramius eyes widened.

"That is your Gundam?" asked Ramius as the door to the Gundam closed.

"Yes and if anyone tries to mess with it. It will self-destruct and destroy this ship." said Heero as Ramius nodded her head.

"Alright but we need to talk to you." said Ramius "Then we will repair your mobile suit."

A few hours later the Archangel was hiding among the sand dunes of Africa. "We landed way off course." said Mu la Flaga as he stood in Ramius' office.

"I know but we couldn't lose the Strike." said Ramius "But right now it's this Heero Yuy that has my attention."

"I saw that kid's mobile suit, it's damn impressive." said La Flaga as he leaned up against the wall. "What got my attention was the fact it didn't power down."

"It is powered down." said Ramius as La Flaga raised an eyebrow "It's made out of some allow that we have never seen before, it's four times as hard as our Phase Shift Armor but requires no power."

"Does he have a name for this alloy?" asked La Flaga

"Gundanium." said Ramius "That is why it's called a Gundam."

"Ok then, the big questions is where he is from and is he a natural or a coordinator?" asked La Flaga

"He doesn't have any of the DNA markers to increase his skills and the Doctor says that he has too many healed broken bones and other past injuries to be a coordinator but his reaction tests are even above Kira's." said Ramius

"How is that possible?" asked La Flaga

"He would only say he has been trained since birth to be a soldier." said Ramius "As for where he is from, we have some idea's based on radiation levels and what he has told us which isn't much but our best guess is in far right field."

"What is that?" asked La Flaga

"We think he is from another universe, see there is a theory that at each choice we make creates a different universe." said Ramius as La Flaga looked at her.

"And you think he is from one of these universes?" asked La Flaga

"Yes I do, at the moment he is free to move about the ship." said Ramius

Meanwhile Heero Yuy sat in his Gundam's cockpit looking at one of his screens, "Damage to face plating but noting that can't be fixed. Other damaged areas can be fixed easy." said Heero as a data sheet shot up onto the screen. "I know Zero, we need to find a way home but first we need to fix you up. Shall we begin?"

The next morning Ramius walked onto the bridge. "What's the news about Heero Yuy?"

"He never reported to his assigned sleeping quarters." said Natarle Badgiruel "He has been working on his mobile suit all night."

"All night, he hasn't slept all night?" asked Ramius

"Hasn't eaten either." said Badgiruel as she pulled up a video of him single handedly watching over the load up of rounds into the shoulder cannon and even placing new face plating on his suit.

"_That kid is a machine" _thought Ramius

Heero Yuy sat in the cockpit as he ran the last of the checklists. Zero's eyes glowed again. "I know Zero, the face plating isn't Gundanium we will just have to run power to that armor." said Heero as leaned back in the chair making it go flat as Zero closed the outer door and locked it. Heero closed his eyes and let sleep take him. Meanwhile in the medical bay Kira Yamato opened his eyes as his fever broke.

**Please forgive me for any problems and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Heero meet Kira**

"Kira you're awake!" yelled Flay Allster as she looked at the coordinator in the medical bed.

"What happened?" asked Kira as he sat up causing the doctor to rush to him.

"Lay back down, son you gave us quite a scare." said the Doctor as he shined a light in Kira's eyes checking the pupils.

"What happened? The last thing I know I was entering the atmosphere." said Kira

"Well you're never going to believe this but another mobile suit appeared out of nowhere and brought you back here." said the Doctor

"Another mobile suit?" asked Kira

"Ya, the pilot Heero Yuy called it a Gundam." said the Doctor as Kira's eyes widened even more.

"A Gundam?"

"Ya, he saved you, we have no real idea where he is from." said the Doctor "However he is a strange case, he has too many old injuries to be a coordinator but his reaction time is higher than evens yours. It's strange very strange."

"He is a coordinator, this is just one of their dirty plans to kill us all." said Flay. A few hours later Kira was back on his feet and walking toward the hanger bay. On the way he ran into Sai and Miriallia.

"Kira you shouldn't be up." said Miriallia

"I am fine; I want to thank this Heero Yuy." Said Kira

"Well last anyone saw him he was inside his mobile suit and that was a few hours ago." said Sai

"Well he did stay up all night to fix his machine maybe he is asleep." said Miriallia

"He isn't in the quarters we assigned to him." said Sai

"Could he be sleeping inside his Gundam?" asked Kira as the other two looked at him.

"He did say he didn't trust us." said Miriallia

"Let's go see." said Kira.

Meanwhile lights came on inside Wing Zero as the chair returned to its normal position and Heero's eyes opened. He pressed some buttons as all the screens turned on letting him see the repairs that were going on with the Strike. Most of the repair groups where working on those Skygraspers of theirs and looking over the Strike. He looked around for a bit before hitting some more buttons as a smaller screen appeared.

"Welcome to the Earth Federation Archangel Database." said a computer voice as Heero grinned as he started to download the files. As the information entered the Zero system it was already adding them into its database. A few minutes later Kira, Sai and Miriallia walked into the hanger bay.

"That's it." said Miriallia as Kira saw the new Gundam standing next to the Strike.

"Wow!" said Kira as the light shined off the armor. "That's a Gundam?"

"That is what we said but according to Heero it is made out of something called Gundanium alloy." said Sai "We tested a little of the alloy it is four times stronger than any of our armor and it doesn't require power."

"Did you take a look at its eyes?" asked Kira as the two other looked at him.

"No, why?" asked Sai

"Its eyes aren't like a normal mobile suit, it looks almost human like." said Kira as he looked at the structure under the glass panel.

"Mmm…" said Heero as he looked over the blue prints for Zaft mobile suit that looked like a wolf or cat "In this type of terrain the TMF/A-802 BuCUE would naturally have the upper hand over human type mobile suits. I need to adjust my suit to deal with the sand." With that Heero started to push more buttons on his control panel. Suddenly an image of two young men and a young woman appeared on the screen.

"What is it Zero?" asked Heero as Zero zoomed in on the center boy "Kira Yamato."

"So what is this Heero Yuy like?" asked Kira

"No one really knows, he…." said Sai but he was stopped as the door into the Gundam opened into a dark void. However with Kira's enhanced sight he could make out a similar set up to the Strike. However sitting there was a boy about his age, slowly he stood up and walked out of his Gundam. He wore a thin green sleeveless shirt and black shorts.

"Kira Yamato…pilot of the mobile suit Strike." said Heero as Kira and the others looked at him stunned.

"Yes, and you must be Heero Yuy." said Kira as Heero looked at him as if he was sizing him up.

"I see." said Heero as he walked out onto the small walkway toward the doors. Instantly Kira, Sai and Miriallia where on his tail even though he had made it through the door. When Kira opened the door a second time Heero was standing there a gun aimed at Kira's head. Instantly Kira grabbed the gun and tried to rip it out of Heero's hands. Only Heero matched his move by slamming him face first into the wall and taking the gun back.

"Don't kill him!" yelled Miriallia as Kira stood back up and whipped the blood from his face.

"I don't plan on it." said Heero as he spun the gun around his finger before sticking it into his belt line.

"Why did you do that?" yelled Kira

"To see if you coordinators are as fast as the reports say you are." said Heero

"So it was all a test?" asked Sai as Heero turned his back and started walking away as if nothing happened.

"If you want to think of it as a test then you can." said Heero calmly "However I did get the answer I needed."

"Wait did Kira pass your test?" asked Miriallia as Heero stopped and turned his head to look at the three Earth Alliance Soldiers.

"No." said Heero

"What? He is the best pilot we have!" yelled Sai as Heero grinned.

"He is a mobile suit pilot but not a Gundam pilot." said Heero as walked around the corner and out of sight. Later that night almost everyone on the Archangel was asleep however on a far stand dune stood two men. One was drinking his coffee while another watched the legged ship with a pair of goggles.

"Sir, should we order the attack?" asked the second man as his commander sipped some coffee.

"Yes, I suppose we should launch the attack." said Andrew Waltfeld also known as the Desert Tiger sipped his coffee. Slowly he turned around and slid down the sand dune drinking his coffee as he went. When he stopped he walked toward the group of six BuCUE mobile suits and attack helicopters. "Alright everyone listen up our mission is to test the fighting capabilities of the Earth Alliance's new ship and her mobile suit."

"Can we destroy her, sir?" Asked one of the BuCUE pilots

"We can cross that bridge if it comes to that, but remember the 8th fleet gave their lives to bring that ship to Earth and the Le Creuset team couldn't bring them down." said Andrew "Now man your mobile suits."

Meanwhile onboard the Archangel Mu La Flaga was working on his Skygrasper fighter with the head engineer. "Do you think this thing will work in the air?"

"I think so, but we will not know for sure until we get it into the air." said the mechanic

"How is that Heero kid doing?" asked La Flaga as he looked up at Wing Zero only to see Heero sitting at the controls and looking over at a computer screen.

"I have never seen a kid work so hard on a machine. He has been work around the clock, don't know on what."

"So in order to open even a hole for a person to travel to another universe I would need an unknown number of the Earth Forces 20 megaton Nuclear weapon detonated at the same time combined with the power from the buster rifle." said Heero as he looked over the early computer readings of what he would need. "And that isn't even counting on getting to the right energy level to get to the right universe or getting past those N-jammers." Zero's eyes flashed as Heero lowered his head before turning off the computer.

"I know Zero, the odds of me getting home are one in 10 trillion but I have to try." Said Heero

"All hands to level two battle station!" yelled a voice over the loud speakers as the ship's anti-air batteries opened up. "Kira Yamato, Heero Yuy and Mu La Flaga man your machines."

"They think they can order us around Zero." said Heero as the ship rocked from a missile hit on its armor. "However in order to get home we need those nukes and they are stored in their Alaska base. So for now I guess we follow their orders. Don't you agree Zero?"

Zero's eyes flashed as the cockpit door closed. "Understood Zero, we will go when you feel it is right." Said Heero as Kira ran into his machine's cockpit.

Meanwhile on the bridge the captain had returned to her chair. "Report!"

"We are under attack, by how many we have no idea. They are using the dunes to hide their movements." Reported Sai

"Is Kira ready?" asked Ramius her answer came when Kira's face appeared on Miriallia screen.

"Strike is ready, where is the enemy I will take care of them." said Kira

"We still don't know the enemy." said Badgiruel as the Strike entered the catapult system.

"Who cares I will take care of them." snapped Kira

"Well Captain?" asked Badgiruel

"I don't like his attitude but it can't be helped. Fine" said the captain

"Finally I'll take the Launcher." Said Kira as the parts where added to the Strike's body and the heavy cannon was picked up.

"I wouldn't recommend that match up Kira." Said a voice as Heero appeared on the screen. "It is likely based on the terrain that they will use Baucus and you will need the ability to move."

"There is no sign of enemy Baucus." said Badgiruel as she sat in the control section of the bridge.

"Alright I am leaving." Said Kira as the Strike shot out the Archangels launch bay. The moment it landed it slid to its knees in the shifting sand.

"Well looks like it has finally come out." said the desert tiger "Alright send in the BuCUE."

"Captain enemy mobile suits coming in at high speeds." said Miriallia

"Library match, they are BuCUEs." Said Sai as Heero grinned and Kira tried to hit the fast moving mobile suits but he couldn't

"What are the statues on Wing Zero and the Skygrasper?" asked Ramius as Badgiruel hit her radio.

"Heero Yuy brings your mobile suit to the launcher." Ordered Badgiruel

"Too late, Heero has already launched." said Miriallia

"How, we didn't use the catapult?" asked Badgiruel

"Not good." thought Kira as he jumped from sand dune to sand dune firing as he went but hitting nothing. He landed on top of one of the many tall dunes and once again the Strike started to slide.

"Time to die!" yelled one of the BuCUEs pilots over the radio as he jumped his machine at the Strike. There was nothing Kira could do to stop this attack, it was to near and his machine couldn't move. Suddenly a blur even to him flew by and right though the enemy BuCUE right before it went up in a blinding explosion. When the light died there stood Wing Zero with a beam saber in one hand and the shield and buster rifle in the other.

"That must be the unknown mobile suit that they spotted entering the atmosphere. Interesting." said the Desert Tiger.

"I told you they would use BuCUEs." stated Heero "also you will want to adjust your computers to deal with the sand. That will allow you to stand."

"Thanks." said Kira as he started to work the math into the computer.

"I'll take care of them." said Heero as he turned Zero toward some attack copters as his twin Vulcan guns appeared on its shoulders.

"So the second pilot has adjusted his machine for the desert sand. Interesting." said the Desert Tiger before turning to his radio man. "Relay this to the Lesseps, fire main cannon at the enemy vessel."

"Yes, sir." said the officer as he picked up his radio as an explosion happened in the air. Quickly the Tiger looked at the explosion just in time to see another one of his attack copters go down. He followed the line of bullets back to the second mobile suit.

"So that new suit has chain guns hidden on its shoulders." said the Tiger as the guns returned to within the mobile suit. Miles away half way hidden inside a dune sat the Zaft battleship Lesseps its main cannon turned toward the Archangel and fired.

"Heat source detected." said Sai "its cannon fire 20 miles south west."

"Take us up and evade." Ordered Ramius

"No time." Said the helms man as the ship rocked from the explosion and the takeoff.

"Kira, protect your ship. I'll take care of the enemy ship." Said Heero as Zero's engines popped up a small sand storm. Next thing anyone saw as strangle looking jet fly out of the sand toward the enemy war ship.

"So it can transform into a flight mode interesting." said Andrew Waltfeld.

"Sir, it's heading toward the Lesseps." said the officer

"Alright then tell them to get the other BuCUEs ready and to shoot that mobile suit out of the sky. Meanwhile this one should almost be out of power." said the Tiger as the Archangel launcher opened up again. "Do they have another machine?"

"Mu La Flaga launching in Skygrasper 1." said La Flaga as the jet rocketed out of the Archangel.

"MMM. That wasn't on the report either." said Andrew as the sound of gunfire ripped through the air followed by huge explosions to the southwest.

"Commander, the Lesseps is calling!" yelled the soldier as he handed the radio to his commander.

"This is Waltfeld."

"Commander, this mobile suit is tearing us apart, it's already taken down half the BuCUEs and the main gun is out." Said the captain of the Lesseps as smoke filled the bridge. "Sir, we have to pull back."

"Fine you fall back, we will meet with you after we finish our mission." Said Andrew as suddenly the radio went to static.

"My God." said La Flaga as he watched from above as Wing Zero dodged all the fire coming from the enemy battleship. Already the ship was on fire as it started to take off.

"Message from La Flaga." said Miriallia as Badgiruel and Ramius looked at her. "Wing Zero has engaged the Lesseps."

"The Lesseps?" asked Ramius

"Yes. It goes on to say the Lesseps is on fire and trying to escape." said Miriallia as Ramius' eyes shot wide.

"It's trying to escape? The Desert Tiger never runs." stated Ramius but before she could inquire anymore an alarm when off.

"Lt. the Strike's power level has fallen low." said Miriallia

Kira looked at the screens and saw that he was surrounded and there was nothing the Archangel could do, with his armor down to such a low power a single hit would kill him and Wing Zero was to far away. Suddenly out of nowhere an exposition hit one of the copters. Kira looked in the direction the fire came from only to see four small trucks shooting at the Zaft attacking force. One of them came to a stop next to the Strike and fired a small transmitter onto the mobile suit.

"Listen up pilot of this mobile suit, if you want to live you'll do exactly what I tell you." Said a female voice as a map with a red dot appeared on Kira's screen. "Here is a trap we set for Zaft. Bring the BuCUEs there."

"Freedom fighters?" asked Badgiruel

"So it would seem." said Ramius the Strike started toward the location on the map, the BuCUEs in hot pursuit.

Meanwhile another BuCUE exploded under Zero's beam saber. "Captain that was our last BuCUE!" yelled the radio man on the Lesseps' Bridge.

"How can one mobile suit take down, 10 BuCUEs so easily?" asked the Captain as the ship's engines pushed the flying battleship at full speed away from the battlefield.

"I don't know sir, it should be out of power now, but it's still going and that isn't even counting on the reaction time. I have never seen anything like it." said an officer. "I am sending the data back to HQ as we speak."

"La Flaga to Wing Zero." said La Flaga as he flew overhead. "Nice work kid. I have never seen anyone do those sorts of moves before. Well except for Kira."

"It isn't over yet." said Heero as the turned Zero toward the enemy ship.

"Whoa kid, we have won. It is time to head back home." said La Flaga as Heero raised his buster rifle and aimed it straight down the center of the enemy ship. "Kid what are you doing?"

"Following orders." Said Heero as a glow gathered on the tip of his rifle.

"What orders?"

"The orders given to all Gundam Pilots." said Heero as he pulled the trigger and the rifle fired. A beam of light equal or greater than the Gottfried cannons of the Archangel ran straight down the Lesseps. Heero smiled as the ship went up in a huge explosion, meanwhile high above La Flaga flew stunned at the raw power and coldness of this Gundam and Heero Yuy.

"Alright, I'm here." said Kira as three BuCUEs landed next to him. Instantly he jumped away.

"Prefect." said a blonde hair girl as she sat in one of that freedom fighters attack groups. She pushed a button on a hand held detonator in her hand and a series of small explosion happened all at once all around the BuCUEs, then she pushed the second button and a larger explosion happened destroying the remaining BuCUEs.

"Umm." said the Tiger as he looked at the explosion. "Order our withdraw."

"Sir, message from the Lesseps." said the officer.

"What is it?"

"It's the automatic SOS. Sir, the Lesseps has been destroyed."

"Alright fall back to HQ." ordered the Tiger as the sun started to rise over the desert.

**Please forgive me for any problems. I thank everyone who as read and reviewed. Also I would like to answer some questions that have come up. First Heero is flying the jet Wing Zero not Wing Zero custom. I never really liked that one. Second Heero will be with someone but I do not want to share that information at this time. Once again I thank you and please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Cagalli **

"So should we go out there, Captain?" asked Badgiruel as the captain stood on the bridge looking at the gathering outside.

"Yes, you remain here." said Ramius as she made her way toward the ground level and a meeting with the freedom fighters. Meanwhile La Flaga skygrasper landed in the hanger bay. In an instant La Flaga was out of his seat and heading down toward the hatch.

"I hope I know the Captain so well that I know she will be down there." thought La Flaga as Wing Zero came to a stop outside of the ship across from Strike.

"Interesting resistance fighters." said Heero as he took snap shots of the people before running them across the stolen Archangel's database.

In the Strike Kira was looking at the face of one of the resistance members. "It's her…the girl from Heliopolis." said Kira as the blonde girl stared up at the Strike before turning toward Wing Zero. Meanwhile inside the Archangel La Flaga finally met up with the captain as she was about to open the hatch with three armed soldiers beside her.

"Captain." said La Flaga

"What is it?"

"It's Heero." said La Flaga "he destroyed the Lesseps with one shot from his rifle."

"He did that with one shot?" asked Ramius

"Ya, he shot them in the back as they were running away, his rifle has to have the power of the Gottfried at least if not more." said La Flaga "But the worst part was what he said after he shot them."

"What did he say?" asked Ramius

"He has standing orders from his universe that apply to all enemies he encounters. Kill on sight orders." said La Flaga "As he says whomever lays eyes on a Gundam shall not live to tell of it."

"How can anyone, let alone a kid, be that cold?" asked Ramius

"I don't know but he is but on the lighter side we will not have to worry about that ship anymore." said La Flaga.

"Ok, let's handle this later. First let's go meet our rescuers." said Ramius as she and La Flaga walked out leaving the soldiers behind waiting for anything to happen and hoping that it doesn't.

"Thank you, for all your help. I am captain Ramius of the Archangel of the 8th fleet." said Ramius as she looked at a built man with a black beard who stood apart.

"We didn't do it for you, we just happen to be Zaft enemies as well." said the man "I am Sahib Ashman"

"Well thank you anyhow." said La Flaga as the man turned to look at him.

"I've seen you before, but I am not sure where." Said Sahib

"My name is Mu La Flaga and I don't know a soul in these parts." said La Flaga as the man smiled.

"Well I never would of thought that the Hawk of Endymion in a place like this." said the man before looking at the Strike and Wing Zero "However I would really like to know about those two machines."

"That one is the Earth Alliance's new mobile suit the Strike." said the blonde girl "But I don't know about the other."

"That is because it isn't with the Earth Forces." said La Flaga "It just appeared as we fell from orbit."

"Interesting is it from Zaft?" asked one of the men.

"Not that we can tell, I known it will sound crazy but we think it and its pilot is from another universe." said Ramius.

"Alright that is crazy."

"That is a Gundam as Heero calls it, it uses some type of metal that is stronger than even phase shift armor." said La Flaga as the blonde woman's eyes widened.

"What nothing is stronger than phase shift armor?" She yelled.

"Wow what a mouth for such a small girl." Said La Flaga "Also you should know that mobile suit brought down the Lesseps."

"What the Lesseps is down?" asked Sahib

"Saw it myself." said Mu La Flaga

"I would like to meet those pilots." said the woman

"Alright." said Ramius "Ensign Yamato come down here and Heero would you join us." Everyone watched as Kira still in his blue space suit as he grabbed onto the rope and lowered himself to the ground. Meanwhile Heero sat for a bit before grabbing his gun and putting it into his waist line behind his back and covered it. He waited till Kira was on the ground before opening his hatch and going down to the ground. He stopped when he saw that blonde hair girl yelling at Kira.

"What are you doing in that machine!" yelled the woman

"I am protecting the ones I care about." answered Kira.

"Shut up Cagalli." said Heero flatly as the woman's eyes widened before she turned toward him.

"How did you my name?" asked Cagalli

"I had Zero run your photo through the Archangel's database." said Heero before he grinned "I know exactly who you are and that is why Zero deleted the file from the Archangel."

"Wait when did you get our files?" asked a stunned Ramius.

"A while ago, I hacked into your computer system and copied everything into the database. How else would I know about BuCUEs." said Heero

"We have thousands of files in our computers how could you have gone through them all? It would take weeks even for a coordinator and you're not even that." said Ramius

"I didn't go through them Zero did." answered Heero as suddenly Zero's eyes flashed and its head moved a bit but everyone saw it.

"What how?" asked La Flaga.

"Zero moved the suit." said Heero

"Wait does that thing have an AI on board?" asked a stunned Cagalli.

"Zero is far above your AI's." said Heero "You have been wondering how I can be faster than any of those coordinators."

"Ya, I saw your fight, you took down those BuCUEs like it was nothing." said La Flaga "In fact it's kind of scary."

"Besides the fact that my training already puts me equal to a coordinator, I have the Zero system." said Heero

"Zero system?" asked Kira "What is that?"

"It's a computer system found now only on Wing Zero. It takes real time combat data and combines it will all known tactics then delivers the odds of each into my head." Said Heero calmly as everyone's eyes widened "In a way I know what the enemy is going to do before they do it."

"Wait so you know the future?" asked one of the freedom fighters.

"No but based on all possible data I can predicted which option an enemy will take to a certain attack and so on until I can plan an entire battle down to the finest detail." said Heero

"Wait that is impossible no human mind could take that sort of information." stated Cagalli.

"True only two people have mastered the full Zero system, and everyone who has tried has been driven insane by it at least once." said Heero

"Wait you said two people have mastered the Zero system but you said Wing Zero is the only mobile suit that has it. What about the other pilot?" asked La Flaga "Do you share that mobile suit, because you don't strike me as the sharing type."

"No, Zechs piloted the Epyon." said Heero "He was killed and that suit destroyed during the battleship Libra's fall to earth."

"Sorry." said Kira

"Why, he was my enemy." said Heero "I believe he is like your Rau Le Creuset but without the team."

"What Rau Le Creuset?" asked La Flaga as Heero crossed his arms and looked at the man. "However this isn't helping, we are in the open we need to get moving."

"Sounds like you decided to stay with us, Heero." Said Kira

"I don't have any options, the only way to get a chance to go home are the nukes you have stored in Alaska." said Heero as he turned and walked away. Miles away in the Zaft space port of Gibraltar.

"So we are stuck on the ground now." said a blonde hair boy in a red uniform as he looked at the screen at the image of his commander's face.

"So it would seem, Dearka." said the man "We got a report from the Desert Tiger, an unknown mobile suit linked up with the legged ship."

"Who cares we will take it down along with the Strike." Said another boy in a uniform but half his face was hidden by bandages.

"Yes, we will but this new mobile suit is troubling." said their commander Rau Le Creuset as an image of Wing Zero fighting, then in bird mode before stopping at an image of it standing next to the Strike and the Archangel. "This is a photo of the mobile suit; we have code named Delta One. As you can see it never powered down even after it took down the Lesseps."

"But it should be out of power." Stated Dearka

"Yes, it should but it isn't. We have no idea what this thing's power is like but as you can see from the combat video, it moves faster than the Strike has ever been recorded. Add that on to the fact it seems to be a flight mobile suit means it can go anywhere very fast. That is why I am sending Nicol and Athrun down at once. I have business to do in the Plants so you four are to link with the Desert Tiger and take the Legged ship and Strike down and if possible capture Delta One. In my stead Athrun will be team leader"

"We understand." said Dearka

"Ok, meet them at Victoria space port tomorrow night." said Creuset as the single broke off.

"So, Yzak looks like we are going to destroy the legged ship." said Dearka as he looked up at his standing teammate. Suddenly he started to remove his bandages. "Yzak what are you doing?"

When the bandages where removed it showed a long scar that ran down the side of his face around the nose.

"I don't care about that new mobile suit, I will destroy the Strike for what he did to me." said Yzak. Meanwhile in the desert the Archangel had settled into a small valley just big enough for them to fit through. The Strike was pulling over camouflage coverings to hide the Archangel from above.

"Shouldn't you be out there with the kid?" asked the head mechanic as he walked down the gangway toward Wing Zero's cockpit.

"I have work to do." answered Heero flatly as the older man leaned into his machine.

"You know we could help." said Kojiro Murdoch as Heero looked at him for a bit.

"I guess you and your crew can reload the guns." said Heero as he pushed a button and small holes opened up near the shoulder guns and the face guns.

"See we can do that, what about the power source, you will need a recharge." said the mechanic

"No, this is powered by a cold fusion reactor with Gundanium at its heart. It produces all the power I will ever need. All I have to do is attach the power transfer cord between the buster rifle and Zero." said Heero

"What, but that is impossible with the N-Jammers?" said Kojiro Murdoch

"Apparently they don't work in a Gundanium powered fusion reactor." said Heero before turning back to the screen "Now shut up, I am running battle simulations based on the different Zaft mobile suits."

"Well you know we don't know everything about Zaft mobile suits you would need access to a Zaft computer database to get that." said the Kojiro Murdoch as he grinned "Our database just doesn't have that."

"I see." said Heero as the screen changed to a map of the area. Suddenly a second map appeared next to it. Kojiro Murdoch watched as the two maps merged into one. They seemed the same but some of the names where off. "So Lake Victoria is a space port here but it is controlled by the South African Union, so the nearest Zaft base with all the data I would want is Gibraltar."

"Wow…Gibraltar, kid that is impossible, no single person can get into Gibraltar I don't care how good you are, that is impossible." said Kojiro Murdoch

"You are right the odds of me getting in and out with the information I need, even with Zero, is low but if a new source of information doesn't show itself soon I will have no choice." said Heero as he stepped out of the cockpit. Kojiro Murdoch watched as his Gundam closed itself up. Heero walked outside into the camp of refugees and into the command center where the head officers where in a meeting with the resistance.

"Only three short days ago, Zaft took over the Victoria space port and since then they have greatly expanded their control." Said Sahib

"Tell me do they have their computer system up yet?" asked Heero as the three Archangel leaders turned to look at him.

"Yes, they do they have an uplink with the Plants, not that it matters." said Sahib

"But it does." said Heero as he poured himself some coffee "Tell me if I would remove Victoria from the map would you help them get to Alaska?"

"Yes." Said Sahib

"Ok." said Heero as he drank his coffee "I will leave at once."

"Wait, you can't take down Victoria, not by yourself. You would need an army and an army is something we don't have." said Badgiruel

"You would need an army I need only Wing Zero and a few things from around here. I've done it before." said Heero as he put his mug down before walking out.

"He can't be serious." said Cagalli as she ran after him only to find him gone. Elsewhere in the camp Heero walked up to a supply case marked Zaft Uniforms.

Cagalli ran toward the Archangel only to find that Heero wasn't there instead the mechanics where loading his machine with fresh bullets. "Maybe he is somewhere inside the camp." She thought as she ran outside.

"I can't believe we're in a rebel camp." said Sai as he looked around at the rebels preparing their meals as the sun started to set.

"If I had known we would have ended up in the desert I wouldn't have joined the military. I would have taken the shuttle down to earth." said another man in a blue uniform, named Kuzzey Buskirk.

"But then you would be dead." said the only female, Miriallia Haw weakly as she stood next to the last man in the group in her pink uniform. Slowly the brown hair man put an arm around her shoulders.

"In war people die." said a cold voice as they turned to see Heero with a backpack and an assault rifle.

"Where are you going?" asked the man with his arm around Miriallia. "Oh sorry I didn't introduce myself I'm Tolle Koenig." He offered a hand to Heero who just looked at him for a second.

"I see." said Heero flatly as he pushed past the group.

"Now where are you going?" asked Sai as Heero kept walking toward the Archangel.

"That guy is just creepy." said Miriallia "He pulled a gun on Kira and then acted like it was nothing."

"Still did you see his mobile suit and fighting style that is amazing." said Tolle as Cagalli ran up to them.

"Have you seen the pilot of Wing Zero?" asked Cagalli

"Ya, he was…" started Sai as the sound of the Archangel's hanger opening made everyone in the camp turn toward the ship.

"No…I am too late." Said Cagalli as Wing Zero came rocketing out and before it even touched the sand below turned into its jet mode and flew off into the setting sun.

"Where is he going?" asked Tolle

"He is going to attack the Victoria Space Port." said Cagalli "By himself."

**Once again I thank everyone who has reviewed. Now I would like to clear up another thing about a review. This one is about who Heero is going to be with. It is not Flay. I hate Flay almost as much as I hate Relena. If you really want to know who Heero is going to be with send in a review and I will tell you. If you want to find out as the story goes on just keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 A True Gundam Pilot**

"Station 3, report." said the radio command center in the Victoria Space Port. Night had fallen and everyone had fallen in for another quite night with only the sounds of constant repairs that the Zaft forces where doing.

"Nothing but sand, why did the naturals build a space port in the middle of the desert?" asked the Zaft guard unaware of the small hole in fence just yards away.

"Don't ask me." responded the man at the end of the line "Station four, report."

"So Yzak when are they do to arrive?" asked Dearka as he and Yzak waited in a small lobby looking out over the repairs their fellow coordinators where doing to the base.

"In about 10 minutes." said Yzak as he noticed another man was standing by the far window. Like them he had a red pilot uniform and brown hair. "Hey you."

"Yes, sir." said the man as he turned toward the two of them.

"What is your name?" asked Yzak

"Ensign Heero Yuy sir, of the 7th desert attack force." said Heero

"Why aren't you asleep like most sane people are at this time at night?" asked Dearka with a grin.

"I could ask you the same. Sirs" said Heero

"We happen to be waiting on our teammates to come down from the Planets." said Dearka

"I see. The repairs where keeping me up. What is your mission down her sir?"

"Our mission is to grind that new Natural ship into dust along with its mobile suit the Strike." said Yzak

"I wish you luck, Sirs. Now if you excuse me I better try to get some sleep." said Heero as he snapped to attention.

"Dismissed." said Yzak as Heero walked out the door.

"Well he seems interesting." said Dearka unaware of what was happening just down the hall in one of the control rooms. All the guards where on the ground along with the operators as the faint glow from the computer light up Heero's face as he began copying all the Zaft files onto the hard drives he had brought with him.

"Looks like they are here." said Dearka as the carriers landed and the two stolen G weapons walked out, the black stealth version called the Blitz piloted by the Nicol Amalfi and the Aegis piloted by Athrun Zala. They waited for a bit as their two comrades walked up to them.

"Welcome to the dirt ball." said Dearka

"I kind of like the Earth." said the green haired Nicol

"So you like crawling around in the dirt?" asked Yzak

"Yzak shut it, we are here to do a mission and that is what we will do." said Athrun "Now did you two read the report?"

"Parts, we haven't gotten though it all but most." said Dearka "Besides its simple destroy the enemy."

"Not so easy this new mobile suit destroyed the Lesseps and 7th desert attack force." said Athrun as Dearka and Yzak's eyes widened. "What?"

"The entire 7th desert attack force?" asked Dearka

"Ya." said Athrun

"Sound the alarm!" yelled Yzak as he ran to the wall and pushed the alarm button as sirens started to go off all over the base.

"So they finally found out about me." said Heero as the last 2% of data went into the drive.

"What is going on?" asked Athrun

"We have a spy." said Yzak as they walked out of the room "A Heero Yuy introduced himself to us as a member of the 7th."

As they walked down the hall suddenly the door in front of them opened up and to Yzak and Dearka's surprise there stood Heero Yuy only he wasn't in a Zaft Uniform instead he was in a green sleeveless shirt and black shorts. Also on his hip was a pistol and in his hand was an assault rifle.

"Stop!" yelled Yzak as he pulled his own gun, all the other pilots pulled their own guns as Heero looked at them for a bit.

"So this is the famous La Creuset team. The G-weapons or Gundam pilots." said Heero

"We are the best of Zaft and we caught ourselves a natural spy." said Yzak as more guards show up "Now give up you can win, we are coordinators."

"Interesting the last few coordinators I fought even Kira haven't proven to me that big of problem barely above mobile dolls' skills." said Heero as Athrun's eyes widened.

"_Kira?" _thought Athrun as he looked at the man about his age but his eyes and the way he held is weapon was that of a seasoned veteran.

"I don't care no natural can win against coordinators." said Yzak

"Let's test that." said Heero as suddenly one hand pulled away from the gun showing a small cylinder, a detonator. They had no time to react before a powerful explosion ripped through the base hitting the space docks, control centers and mobile suit bay. When the smoke cleared Athrun looked to where Heero used to be but now was only shattered glass.

"Where is he?" asked Yzak as Dearka looked out the window.

"There he is!" yelled Dearka as Athrun and the others looked out the window just in time to see Heero run through an opening in the fence caused by an explosion.

"Wow he is fast." said Nicol as Heero disappeared into the night.

"Stop talking and let's go after him." said Yzak as he ran out toward his mobile suit which to his luck wasn't touched. In an instant all four members of the Le Creuset team where in their mobile suits. "Damn where is he?"

"If I was him, I would of left." said Nicol before an alarm went off. "Heat source detected! From above!"

Athrun turned his suit just in time to see an energy blast hit the mass driver destroying a good ¾ of it. "Mission accomplished." said Heero as the Zaft forces began to open up on Wing Zero. _"I am out of time. Flying during the day is too great a risk from being seen and bring them back to the Archangel and those people wouldn't stand a chance. Should I risk the attack or head back."_

He got his answer when Zero turned back into flight mode and headed up back toward the Archangel at max power.

"Was that Delta One?" asked Yzak as suddenly an image appeared on his and all the Le Creuset team. It was of Heero.

"This is Heero Yuy of Wing Zero." said Heero

"That guy is Delta One's pilot." said Athrun.

"I give you this one warning I do not wish to fight you. If you leave me and the Archangel alone I will not kill any of you but if cross me I will kill you. Take my offer" said Heero before he cut the signal. "I know Zero, it isn't like me to give them a warning but it is the closest thing to what Relena would have done. I can't follow her ideas to the letter but I did give them a chance to get away before I am forced to kill them."

"Any word from Heero?" asked Ramius as the sun started to rise

"No." said Miriallia "Wait, I've got something coming in low and fast."

"Archangel this is Wing Zero. Request permission to land." said Heero as Wing Zero transformed back into a mobile suit.

"Open it up." said Ramius as the hanger bay opened and Wing Zero came in for a landing. "I am heading down to the landing bay." When she got down to the hanger Heero was just getting out of his Gundam.

"Mission accomplished." said Heero as he stepped out of his Gundam.

"Where are you going?" asked Remises

"To get some sleep." Stated Heero as he walked toward his quarters but stopped at the door. "Also La Creaset's team is at Victoria. They are coming to destroy your ship."

Heero walked down the hallways of the Archangel until he came upon a door with the words pilot sleeping quarters, Kira Yamato and his name. When he opened he saw Kira sound asleep in one of the beds but he wasn't alone. There in his arms laid a red haired girl with long hair a thin sheet covered the both of them. Their cloths lied all over the place. Heero looked for a second before walking forward into the room, he walked right past the sleeping couple and toward the spare bed across from then. However as he made his way the woman woke up.

"Ahhh!" screamed the red haired woman waking Kira up in an instant. The girl jumped back against the wall using part of the sheet to cover herself.

"What are you doing here?" asked the girl.

"I was assigned to the extra bed, so I suggest you take your stuff or I will remove it." stated Heero as he picked up the bottles of shampoo from a small railing next to the bed. In a few seconds he had cleared the railing out. Then suddenly he whipped out a combat knife from his shoe and placed it on the railing. "I am assuming you have not slept in this bed often."

"No, I haven't and would you please get out." Said the red haired girl

"You can change once I am in bed, not that you really need to. You could spend all day in bed Flay Allster and it wouldn't even be noticed on this ship." said Heero as he pulled his pistol from his waist line and checked the ammo clip before placing it under the pillow.

"Hey back off Heero, be nice to her!" yelled Kira as he jumped up and to Heero's luck he was in a pair of boxers.

"I don't have to be nice to anyone." said Heero as he placed three clips of ammo next to his knife. "However I ask what does she do for this ship?"

"She does a lot of different things." answered Kira

"So in other words she does nothing." said Heero as he took off his shirt showing Kira and Flay his scar coved back from all the injuries he had taken as part of his training and missions. "Now I am heading to bed, I suggest you get some sleep as well Athrun is coming for you."

"Athrun." said a stunned Kira "How do you know Athrun?"

"When I said your name in Victoria, he acted like he knew you. So I had Zero compare your records and his." said Heero as he climbed into the bed and hit the button to close the thin cloth barrier to block off the beds. "Not that I care as long as you can fight him." Suddenly a nock came from the door.

"Ensign Yamato." said Badgiruel from behind the door "You are needed to help get supplies for the villagers."

"Coming." said Kira "Oh, Heero we are going into town to get supplies for a village that was attacked last night by the Tiger. Is there anything you want?"

"Yes, Zero needs more ammo and my .45 is down to only 4 clips, I need more." said Heero

"Ok? Anything personal?" asked Kira "Some different cloths maybe."

"My weapons are personal." said Heero as Kira started to get dressed. A few minutes later he left leaving Flay alone with Heero. "I suggest you leave, I'll give you five minutes before I shoot you."

"What I can't get ready in five minutes, I have to shower, do my hair and get dressed." answered Flay. Heero responded by sending his knife flying thought the curtain before sticking to the wall. Flay sat there stunned before she noticed a warm liquid running down her face. She lifted her hand to her face and when she pulled away there was a small amount of blood, her own blood.

"Four minutes, 30 seconds and I never miss with my pistol at this range." stated Heero as Flay rushed into her clothes before running out of the room.

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed in thanks I give you another chapter. I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for everything and please keep reading and reviewing. Wilkins75**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 The True Tiger.**

"Report back here in four hours." said a disguised Badgiruel as Kira and Cagalli where dropped off in a market place.

"No problem we just have to get some small things." said Kira as the car drove off.

Meanwhile back on the Archangel most of Kira's friends sat around a table in the dining eating their breakfast or in Miriallia's case super because of her night on the bridge. "So I heard Heero returned." Said Sai

"Ya, he came back around sunrise." said Miriallia "The captain went down to see him and when she came back she said he had destroyed Victoria."

"Wow…one man destroyed an entire enemy spaceport." said Tolle as Flay walked in.

"Morning Flay." said Sai in an attempted to talk to his arranged bride but she just kept walking.

"Don't worry Sai I am sure it will work out in the end. She is just dealing with the loss of her father." said Miriallia but like her everyone knew it was a lie.

"Hey, how long has Flay had that cut?" asked Tolle as Sai looked up and noticed a thin straight cut that ran down the far edge of Flay's cheek. In an instant Sai was at her side.

"Flay what happened?" asked Sai "who hurt you?"

"It was that Heero person I asked for something he whips out a knife and threatens to kill me." said Flay as anger built up in Sai.

"Where is he?" demanded Sai

"He said he was going to bed." said Flay as Sai stormed out, the rest of their gang after him in an attempt to stop him. In town another meeting was happening, this one inside a large office.

"So will you help us?" asked Sahib to the business man in front of him.

"Of course my friend, everyone needs water and I just happen to have it." said the man "However it will not be cheap."

"That is ok, do you have the rest of the things we requested?" asked Sahib

"Of course."

Also in town Cagalli and Kira sat down at a small food stand. "All we have left is that girl's Flay stuff. How are we supposed to get some of these things, like these lotions, there are like five different types, how many does one girl need?"

"I don't know." said Kira as their food arrived

"You should really try this with chili sauce." said Cagalli

"No you should really try it with Yogurt sauce." said a man as he placed a bottle in front of them. Both teens looked up to see a tall man with brown hair under his hat and with dark shades.

"Yogurt is horrible on this." stated Cagalli unaware of the people preparing to attack. On the building across the street a man stood up with an RPG in his hands. He took aim at the small stand and the group of three people sitting there.

"Say goodbye Tiger." He said as he pulled the trigger. The moment the rocket fired both man in the group reacted. The man with shades threw the small table over forming a small shield from the blast as the rocket hit next to them. Kira jumped in the air to try to protect Cagalli but chili sauce got all over Cagalli. When the smoke started to clear four men ran out of a building across the road firing guns. Cagalli, Kira and the stranger ducked behind the table as bullets ripped through the air.

"For the preservation of our pure and blue world!" Yelled a few of the men firing at them as the man they meet pulled a gun from his waist line.

"Those people are from Blue Cosmos." said Cagalli as the men started to go down from fire from the man and two other men at the diner. One of the men fell to the ground causing his gun to skid across the ground stopping at Kira's side. Kira looked toward the side of the building and saw another man aiming a gun at the man's back. In an instant Kira grabbed the gun next to him and threw it at the man. Causing the man to fall back dropping the gun. Kira ran toward the man kicking him in the head causing him to fall to the ground. That is when the gun fire stopped and a Zaft soldier ran up to man who they had been talking to.

"Sir, are you ok?"

"I'm fine thanks to this kid." said the man as he tilted his head toward Kira before taking off the hat and glasses showing his brown hair and a huge smile.

"So we have been talking to Andrew Waltfield, the Desert Tiger." said Cagalli as her sauce covered hair stuck to her face.

"Well how can I ever thank you my boy." Said Andrew "I know I can get your girlfriend cleaned up from the battle. Bring the car around."

"Yes, sir."

Back on the Archangel Sai threw open the door to Kira's and now Heero's room. He did a quick glance and saw that the curtain where over one of the beds. He marched toward the bed and threw the curtain, when he did he saw a gun pointed right in his face as if it was waiting for him the whole time. Sai froze instantly as his friends appeared in the door way. "You better have a good reason to wake me up." Stated Heero with his eyes closed as if asleep even though he had his arm out and a gun aimed right between Sai's eyes.

"Ummm…I want to talk to you about Flay." said Sai as Heero kept his gun on him "Why would you cut her?"

"I told her to leave and she didn't." stated Heero "Besides why do you care?"

"She and I are arranged to get married that is why I care and her father just died in battle so she needs time to think without someone trying to kill her." Snapped Sai as Heero grinned at the new information.

"Wow, so she is supposed to marry you. Now I know why she sleeps with Kira." Said Heero as Sai's eyes opened wide along with the others. "I don't even need Zero to tell me that she is useing him to fight better. Not that it matters to me."

"Flay sleeps with Kira?" asked Sai

"Sai look." said Tolle as he pointed toward the wall where a knife was sticking out of the wall. A bit of red hair and blood was still on the knife as Heero sat up still keeping his gun on Sai. He walked toward the wall putting the gun into his waist line before pulling the knife off the wall.

"So Flay was here with Kira?" asked Sai. Heero walked over to a small sink and washed the blood and hair from the knife.

"Yes, now leave before I make you." said Heero as he walked toward them flipping the blade between his fingers. All of them slowly backed out closing the door behind them. _"I forgot how much fun it is to scare the living day lights out of a person." _He added to himself as opened the small closet still filled with Flay's things. Slowly he took everything out and replaced it with his space suit, the Zaft uniform he had used to infiltrate the base and a stolen Earth forces uniform from the ships wash. He put on his green shirt and placed his weapons back on him, four hours of sleep was long for a Gundam pilot. He stopped for a second and slowly took out a small wallet with his ID and the three other fake ones he carried but he wasn't looking for that. He pulled out a small photo.

"Relena." said Heero as he looked at her photo before placing it inside the closet.

Heero walked out of the door and head toward the bridge, as he walked one of Kira's friends walked up to him. "Hey Heero, I thought you would go back to sleep." said Tolle as Heero looked at him again. "Well the captain wanted to talk to you when you got up, Kira and Cagalli are missing and she may want you to go find them."

"They will be fine." Said Heero

Miles away Kira was using his body as a shield for Cagalli as the Tiger held a gun toward them. "Tell me through your understanding as a mobile suit pilot do you think you can get out of here?" asked the Tiger as Kira ground his teeth as his eyes moved around the room but saw no way out for him and Cagalli in her new dress. "I knew it, even if you have berserker ability you're surrounded by your fellow coordinators."

"You're a coordinator?" asked Cagalli

"I don't know why you choice to fight your own kind, but I am sure you have your reasons." said Andrew "However as long as you're the pilot of that enemy mobile suit, we are destined to fight each other." Suddenly the Tiger lowered his gun "I guess there is nothing to do but destroy each other." Suddenly the door opened by the woman who had helped Cagalli get clean. "Now you're free to go."

Slowly Cagalli and Kira started out the door. "Before you go tell me kid, who is this Heero Yuy?"

"What, you know Heero?" asked Kira

"He warned one of our teams in Victoria to stop chasing your ship or they will be killed?" asked Andrew as he pushed a button and a small TV screen appeared above the fire place and a video of Wing Zero appeared fighting BuCUEs and then Heero in a Zaft uniform walking down hallways before entering a room, next he was running across blacktop toward a hole in the fence. His speech warning not to give chase played before the screen went black.

"Now, who is he?" asked Andrew

"He is a friend." answered Kira as Andrew smiled.

"I guess that is a good answer." said Andrew as Kira and Cagalli headed as fast as they could out of the Tigers command center. After checking to make sure they were not followed and a stop for Cagalli to change back into her normal gear they came across their comrades and headed back to the ship just after nightfall. As soon as they got there people started to get their personal things, the only one who didn't was Heero's.

"Guess he isn't going to show." said Kira

"Did you even tell him you were getting him some more clothes?" asked Cagalli

"Well ya, true he just said whatever but I've only seen him in that green shirt of his and shorts." said Kira "Let's just put them in his room."

"Fine." said Cagalli as the two of them headed down toward Heero's room. Kira opened the door and saw that Heero wasn't there. "Alright let's put his clothes away and hang them up."

Kira nodded his head as he opened the closet and started to hang the clothes until he noticed a photo was there. Kira stopped in his tracks and looked at the girl. She had long brown hair and she wore a red coat with a white undershirt. "Hay, Cagalli take a look at this."

"What is it?" asked Cagalli "Who is that?"

"I don't know, his sister?" Said Kira as he took the photo into his hands and turned it over and started to read the fine hand writing. "Be careful Heero come back alive, love Relena Peacecraft."

"Ok, not his sister then, must be his girlfriend." said Cagalli as Kira turned the photo over. "Stop look in the background."

"It's a seal so?"

"That is the seal of the Sanc Kingdom Royal family." said Cagalli "That kingdom was destroyed over 50 years ago."

"Maybe not in his universe." said Kira

"I would suggest you don't touch my things anymore." said Heero as the two jumped at the sound of his voice right behind them.

"Sorry, Heero." said Kira as he handed the photo back to Heero. Heero did a quick glance at the photo and placed it back into his wallet.

**I know there wasn't any real fighting in this chapter but I still hope you like it. Next chapter is when the four stolen G weapons of the Creuset team go up against Wing Zero and Heero. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed also if you hadn't noticed I tend to update almost every day. I do this because I feel that since you the readers give me reviews I should give you a chapter as soon as possible and considering I am writing chapter 29 now, it is easily for me to edit it and send it out. So please keep on reading and reviewing and I will keep posting. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 To the Coast **

"So our plan is to fight our way through the old factory district and once we are though there you will be at the coast." said Sahib as he looked over the map

"Zaft will be waiting for you." said Heero

"It's the only choice we have." said Sahib

"I agree at least the Lesseps will be gone." said La Flaga

"True but now the Le Creuset team will be waiting." said Heero as he leaned over the map "In case you didn't know that is the team that stole your G-weapons also they have two other battleships."

"Can't be helped." said Ramius

"No it can't." said Heero "But everyone should be ready for a fight."

"We will be." said the captain before turning to Sahib "However what about your people? What will happen when we leave."

"With Victoria gone we can have a few months to prepare for them." said Sahib

"It will be longer, Zaft is planning something, something big." said Heero "The Database called it operation Split break but the computer at Victoria didn't have access to that high level of information."

"Any ideas where?" asked Ramius

"The target I would hit would be Panama. With the last mass driver in Earth Forces control gone the moon base will run out of supplies." said La Flaga

"You guys are getting off track we need to get back to planning our attack plan." said Sahib "Now I suggest we put the attack trucks in front of the Archangel to lighten the attack."

"I wonder why they are letting Heero in the meeting but not Kira?" asked Tolle

"Because Heero, isn't part of the Earth Forces, if he wants he could easily leave and not fight." said Kuzzey Buskirk "With that suit of his he could fly almost anywhere in the world even to Orb, the land of peace."

"Ya, I miss the home land away from the war." said Sai

"Heero will not leave." stated Miriallia as she leaned into her boyfriend Tolle. "He is a soldier, a pure soldier, he lives only for the battlefield. I bet he enjoys killing."

"No, Heero isn't like that all the time." said Kira as he walked up.

"How do you that Kira, the only time we see him is in battle or when he is a jerk to us." said Kuzzey

"Because you didn't see the photo in his locker." said Kira as all his friends raised an eyebrow.

"What photo?" asked Miriallia

"Apparently he has a girlfriend back home." said Kira as the others looked at him. "True on the back of the photo it said Love Relena."

"It said more than that Kira, it said Relena Peacecraft and it had the Sanc Kingdom seal in the background." said Cagalli

"What's the Sanc Kingdom?" asked Kuzzey

"It was a small kingdom in Europe until it was taken over years ago and the Peacecraft's where the royal family." said Cagalli

"So Heero has a princess waiting for him back home? Who would've guessed?" said Sai

"It's more than that, the Sanc Kingdom and the Peacecraft's where known for total pacifism. No weapons what so ever." said Cagalli

"So Heero the soldier is in love with the princess of peace back home?" said Miriallia

"Well that is if, their Sanc Kingdom is a pacifism country in his universe." said Cagalli

"How do you know all this?" asked Sai.

"I…took a history course about it in school." said Cagalli as the others nodded.

"I suggest we move out at noon and attack them at dusk." said Heero

"Why it would be better if we headed across the plains during the night so their planes can't see us and attack in the morning." said Ramius

"No, because we would be attacking into the sun, your pilots may be blinded by the sun and if something goes wrong we will the cover of night to allow us to fall back." said Heero

"Makes sense." said La Flaga "Getting Zaft mobile suit kills are hard I don't need the sun in my eyes."

"Alright, we can be ready within the hour." said Ramius as everyone started out of the command cave. An hour later the Archangel was heading toward the ocean.

"I can't believe we are moving out in the middle of the day." said Miriallia as she and everyone else was at their battle stations.

"It is for the best, all we can do is trust in the Captain." said Sai as he sat next to her at his combat computer. Suddenly an alarm went off on Miriallia's computer.

"Lieutenant it's Wing Zero he is in the catapult and is asking to leave the ship." said Miriallia

"Tell him to stay where he is." said Lieutenant Badgiruel

"No, it's ok let him launch. It is part of the plan." said Ramius "I'm just happy he decided to ask for permission instead of just opening the door himself."

"Alright, open the hanger." said Badgiruel as the hanger opened an image of Heero inside his cockpit appeared on Miriallia's screen.

"Alright, Heero you are cleared for launch." said Miriallia as Heero nodded before Wing Zero rocketed out of the Archangel the moment it was out it transformed into jet mode and headed up into the clouds.

"What is he doing?" asked Sai as Heero and Wing Zero flew above the Archangel. Suddenly Sai's radar ranged increased by miles.

"He is increasing our radar rang Crewman Argyle, now please keep an eye on the screen. We may be seeing the enemies soon."

Meanwhile only a few miles away on board the bridge of the new flag ship of the Desert Tiger, the Henry Carter stood the Commander Andrew Waltfeld and the Le Creuset team.

"So they launched the Wing Zero, probably to increase their radar range." said Waltfeld as he sipped some coffee as he looked at the video feed from the UAV.

"Are we going to sit here or are we going to attack!" yelled Yzak

"Hold your horses Yzak they are coming toward us." said Athrun

"No the kid is right we need to launch an attack." said Waltfeld "Signal the Petrie code 04."

"Yes, sir." said another Zaft soldier

"Two enemy ships on the radar!" yelled Sai "They are forming a defensive line."

"Level one battle stations." ordered Ramius as suddenly Heero appeared on the screen.

"Captain stop the ship." said Heero "There are mines in front of you."

"All stop!" yelled Ramius as the Archangel stopped its movement and the resistance trucks stopped as well.

"I will clear the way for you." said Heero as Zero transformed back into a mobile suit.

"Looks like they know about the mines we placed." said Waltfeld as suddenly a blast of energy shot down from the sky hitting the mine field causing a huge chain reaction.

"What was that?" asked a Zaft soldier as Waltfeld looked at the smoke rising from the destroyed mines.

"That was Wing Zero." said Waltfeld "Your in command I am heading out, order our mobile suits and ships to attack."

"Alright move forward." ordered Ramius as the Archangel moved forward as the two enemy ships opened up. The two massive Valiant cannons on sides of the Archangel turned toward the enemy ships.

"Valiant fire!" yelled Badgiruel as the cannons fired at the enemy warship. "Load Sledgehammer missiles in tubes one through four and fire."

"Send out the Strike and Skygrasper." ordered Ramius as the Strike with the Aile attack pack attached to the mobile suit. Kira sat inside his machine waiting as the beam rifle, shield and flight back was added to his machine.

"Alright Strike your ready to launch." said Miriallia as Kira nodded his head as the Strike rocketed out and started to fight the enemy.

"Athrun looks like they have engaged the Archangel." said Nicol as he sat inside his mobile suit the Blitz as he and his teammates waited behind a large rock behind the Archangel.

"Alright get ready we are going to attack." said Athrun inside his suit the Aegis

"I'm ready." said Yzak in the Duel "I will bring the Strike down."

"Let's go." said Athrun as he turned the corner only to see a flash of light coming toward him. He just got out of the way as the laser few by hitting the sand dune behind them. _"How did they know we were here?"_

"Athrun do they know we are here?" asked Dearka in the Buster as suddenly Wing Zero appeared in front of them. Its engines keeping it off the ground, it had a glowing energy sword in one hand and the shield/buster rifle in the other. All four Zaft soldiers sat there eyes wide to stunned to move as Wing Zero charged forward.

"Captain mobile suits detected behind us!" yelled Sai as the ship rocked from some of the hits they were taking. "It's the stolen G weapons."

"They are back, just as Heero said." said Ramius

"Wing Zero has engaged them." stated Sai

"Give him cover." ordered Ramius as a few missiles flew toward the stolen G weapons. Dearka moved out of the way of the missiles using the head guns on his suit to shoot some down.

"Archangel focus your fire forward, I'll take care of these." said Heero

"Ok." Said Ramius "Lieutenant keep an eye on Heero and Wing Zero but focus all fire toward the front, we have to break through."

"Damn, he is fast." said Dearka as he fired another blast from his cannons and Wing Zero just moved out of the way.

"Come on it is just one suit and we are the best of Zaft." yelled Yzak as he fired at the mobile suit only to have the shield take the hit. Meanwhile Kira and the Archangel were fighting through the defensive line. Until suddenly an orange BuCUE like mobile suit appeared on the battlefield.

"Show me what you have kid." said Andrew Waltfeld as he and his female copilot Aisha as the LaGOWE mobile launched another wave of cannon fire at the strike.

"This is hard for you isn't it, you like this kid don't you." said Aisha as she aimed the fire at the mobile suit.

"He's good." said Waltfeld as Kira dodged point blank cannon fire.

"I can see that." said Aisha

"You should have seen him earlier he was on fire." said Waltfeld meanwhile the fight with Wing Zero wasn't going well for the Zaft soldiers, they kept firing but Heero kept dodging them.

"Take this." said Nicol as small rockets shot out of the shield on his black mobile suit. In an instant twin guns appeared on Wing Zero's soldiers shooting down the rockets in a hail of bullets however it forced Heero to land in between the Aegis with two short energy swords coming out of its arms and the Duel with its full sized energy sword.

"We got him, now." said Yzak as he and Athrun was about to charged. In an instant Heero dropped his sword and used it's free hand to grab his buster rifle letting it split in two straight down the middle.

"He split his gun?" asked Dearka as he watch the two beam rifle fire at his friend's machines both of them barely getting out of the way. _"Now's my chance."_ thought Dearka as he slammed the two parts of his gun together forming a beam rifle that could rip through most ships. "Good bye." With that Dearka pulled the trigger with a clear shot of Wing Zero's back. The beam shot out straight and true hitting the Gundam in a huge explosion.

"Nice one Dearka." said Yzak

"Ya, no one could of lived through that." said Nicol then suddenly all the smoke departed and there was Wing Zero without a mark on him.

"No way!" said a stunned Athrun as the beam saber shot out of his hand.

"That was to close if it wasn't for Zero's reaction I would be dead." said Heero as he looked at the scan of the shield, if he took another hit there without time for the armor to cool it would fail. Heero had just spun around in time to take the hit in the shield instead of the back. "Ok time to stop playing around."

"What is that thing made out of?" asked Nicol as suddenly Wing Zero shot forward and stabbed his mobile suit straight in the chest.

"Nicol!" yelled Athrun as his suit fell to the ground but didn't explode.

"I'm ok Athrun, he just got the control. Just get this guy." Said Nicol

"Relena I gave them a warning they didn't take it." said Heero.

Meanwhile Kira was fighting with the Desert Tiger. The Tiger's mobile was damaged but the Strike was running out of power. "Looks like we lost one of our battleships." said Aisha as the Petrie went up in a huge explosion.

"We have to fall back." said Andrew as he hit the radio. "All forces fall back, that means you as well Aisha."

"I would sooner lay down my life." said Aisha already knowing what her lover was planning.

"I guess we are both fools." said Andrew as he charged his mobile suit forward just as the Strike ran out of power forcing him to drop his beam weapons and shields and take up the dagger that was his fall back weapon. In an instant Kira stabbed the blade into the back of the head of the attacking mobile suit causing it to blow up with the Tiger in it.

"Dearka get Nicol out of here." ordered Athrun as he and Yzak fought Wing Zero.

"Sure." said Dearka as the Buster picked up Biltz before falling back.

"Why will you not just die!" yelled Yzak as he jabbed at Zero with a beam saber only for Zero to roll out of the way and bring his own sword to bear. In a flash the Duel was armless.

"Yzak you fall back as well." Ordered Athrun

"But…"

"Your power is almost out and you're damaged. I'll be right behind you." said Athrun as Yzak looked down and saw his power reading was in the red.

"Alright." said Yzak "I want to know what this guy is?"

"A true Gundam pilot." said Heero's cold voice over the Zaft radio link. "I showed mercy this time, next time you will not be so lucky." With that Zero transformed back into a jet and flew off toward the Archangel as it landed in the waters of the Indian Ocean.

**I hope you liked this chapter, I also hope I did ok in the fighting parts. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed I ask that you keep on reviewing because if I keep getting as many reviews as I have I will do my best to update almost every single day. Thanks Wilkins75**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Sharing**

The Archangel glided through the water of the Indian Ocean as dolphins jumped around the giant ship. The Captain had allowed off duty personal to have time above deck and that was where Kira's friends were meeting as they stood on the deck watching the waves and feeling the wind in their hair.

"You just can't get this sort of thing in space." said Miriallia

"Ya, but I really want to fly, I think I am going to ask if I can be the second Skygrasper pilot. I mean after Le Flaga and Cagalli I am the best pilot." said Tolle as Miriallia looked at her boyfriend. "Don't worry; I'll be fine I was thinking I would do the same thing Wing Zero did, spot enemies and increase our radar rang. Not fighting."

"That's all good but I wonder why Cagalli decided to come along with us?" asked Sai

"She probably has her own reasons." said Kuzzey "I wonder if we could stop at Orb. I would love to go home."

"I don't think so." said Sai "We are an Earth ship and Orb is a neutral nation if we went there it may lead to war."

"Ya, I am supposed that makes sense but I would still love to see home and my parents." said Kuzzey

"I don't think anyone wouldn't want to see their own parents." said Miriallia as she turned around to see the door into the Archangel as Heero walked out into the sun. "Well looks like even a true soldier needs a break."

Heero walked toward the edge and leaned against the railing as he closed his eyes. Ever since his training to come a pilot with Dr. J he had taken time after every battle to just close his eyes, relax, and relive the battle in his head analyzing the fight looking for things he missed. True with the Zero system he didn't really need to do that now but it was a habit he didn't want to break. Slowly Heero placed his hands on the railing and started to move his fingers as if his hands where back on the controls of Wing Zero.

"What is he doing?" asked Miriallia as she watched Heero's finger move against the railing even though his eyes were closed.

"I have no idea." said Sai as Tolle walked up to Heero and placed his hand on the pilot's shoulder.

"Hey are you alright?" asked Tolle as Heero's eyes snapped open as he spun around punching Tolle in the gut sending him to the ground in pain as he cough up blood.

"What was that for!" yelled Miriallia as she was at her boyfriend's side. Heero said nothing he just walked away.

Meanwhile up on a higher level deck Cagalli and Kira sat against the ship. "Kira something has been bugging me."

"What is it Cagalli?" asked Kira

"Why are you a coordinator?" asked Cagalli "Sorry, that didn't come out right, I mean why are you fighting for the Earth Forces, you're a coordinator."

"Ya, it's strange I get that a lot." said Kira

"Strangeness doesn't matter, the reason why there is a war is because Naturals and Coordinators are determined to destroy each other." stated Cagalli "Don't you have feeling toward that?"

"What about you?" asked Kira

"My feelings don't depend on if someone is a coordinator or a natural." said Cagalli as she looked at Kira.

"Same here."

"But when someone attacks you during a war you must fight back." said Cagalli

"I know." Said Kira

Meanwhile Mu La Flaga walked up to get some time in the sun during his few hours off duty. As he walked up he jumped out of the way as Heero stormed down the stairs. "Hey Heero where are you going?" asked La Flaga as Heero turned a corner and disappeared from sight. _"I wonder what is up with him?"_ Thought the ace pilot as he kept walking up the stairs. Soon he walked out only to see Kira's friends gathered around Tolle as a small amount of blood ran down his chin.

"Tolle you need to see the doctor." said Miriallia

"No I am fine." said Tolle

"What happened to you kid?" asked La Flaga as he walked up.

"Nothing sir." said Tolle

"Nothing, doesn't look like nothing?" said La Flaga "So spill it what happened."

"I'll tell you what happened sir, Heero Yuy punched Tolle for no reason." said Miriallia

"Ok, tell me what happened. What has Heero doing?" asked La Flaga

"Well he was standing there with his eyes closed and Tolle put his hand on him and suddenly he was punched in the gut." said Sai as La Flaga put his hand under his chin.

"I see was he doing anything odd, like moving his hands or his eyes?" asked La Flaga as the kids looked at him.

"Ya, he was moving his fingers against the railing that is why we asked if something was wrong." said Kuzzey

"Kids, let me tell you a story." said La Flaga "See there was a guy in my squadron during the start of the war. Alec Fagaly. See after every battle he would sit at a small desk we had in the flight room. He would close his eyes and move his hand across the table. One day I asked him what he was doing and guess what he told me."

"What?" asked Sai

"He had a photographic memory and he was playing the battle out his head reliving every detail to look for where he messed up or could improve on." said La Flaga

"And you think that is what Heero was doing?" asked Kuzzey

"Ya, you just interrupted him and his mind thought he was still fighting. His body reacted and punched you." said La Flaga as Tolle looked at Miriallia

"See Heero isn't that bad, we just caught him reliving a battle that is all. I am sure he is a nice guy under it all." said Tolle

"Still he shouldn't have punched you, what sort of person is he?" asked Miriallia

"One that has seen too many battles. See kids he told us that he has been trained for only one thing since he born, to be a Gundam pilot." said La Flaga

"What type of parents would let their child be used for war?" asked Miriallia

"That is the thing; I don't think he has any parents. He was raised to fight and once that fight was over and he finally could be at peace he finds himself in a new struggle." said La Flaga "He must feel that he will never escape the battlefield but it may be the only place he feels at home."

"Ya, and if he has a photographic memory he would remember everyone he has ever killed, everything he has done." said Kuzzey "I don't think I could live with that."

"Remember kids, he may be a pilot but he is still human." Said La Flaga

"Kira. There you are." said Flay as she appeared in a thin white shirt that was pulled halfway up.

"Hi, Flay." said Kira as Flay pulled him to his feet.

"Hey, come on lets head back inside, the sun isn't so good for my skin." said Flay as she dragged Kira inside as Heero was coming out.

"Hey Heero." Said Cagalli

"Hello Cagalli Yula Athha, princess of Orb." said Heero as he sat down where Kira used to be.

"I forgot you knew who I really am." said Cagalli "You're not going to tell them are you?"

"No, Zero says the odds are very good that you will tell them, soon." said Heero

"I see and what does Zero say about your odds of getting home?" asked Cagalli

"Almost zero and growing smaller every day." said Heero flatly.

"But you have to try, you have Relena to go back too." said Cagalli as Heero nodded his head.

"Yes, I must try but with every bite of data, the more times I run simulation the more it looks impossible." said Heero as Cagalli looked at the Gundam pilot and for the first time he seemed human.

"So you help us out, once the war is over I'll get the top minds in Orb to help find you away home." said Cagalli

"I don't think Orb has 100 nukes to waste because that is what the latest simulation Wing Zero did say I would need to open a hole for one person with no mobile suit. And if I got through I would be doused with such high radiation I would die before I got home." said Heero

"Well if it takes so many nukes how did you get here in the first place?" asked Cagalli

"Zero's been over the readings from my mobile suit and the Archangel in both universes at the same time a small solar storm happened, that is why I came here. The storm canceled out most of the radiation keeping me safe as well as making the hole bigger." Said Heero

"So we have time it to a solar storm." said Cagalli

"Cagalli then the odds of getting back to my universe is almost impossible." said Heero "And to tell the truth I am starting to like this universe."

"What about Relena?" asked a stunned Cagalli "Don't you love her?"

"She was the first person I couldn't bring myself to kill if that is what love is then yes I love her." said Heero "However back home I have no future, I would be a soldier with no military to join and no battles to fight."

"Then maybe you should stay." said Cagalli "I know it isn't much but I can ask my father to let you in the Orb military."

"In a land of peace what would a soldier meant for battle do?" asked Heero

"You can't be a soldier forever." stated Cagalli

"It's all I am." said Heero as he stood up and walked back into the ship. Meanwhile in the bridge a radar blip appeared.

"Radar contact, it's moving fast." said one of the soldiers

"Alright, leave 2 battle stations." Ordered the Captain as the alarm sounded through the ship.

"All hands to leave 2 battle stations. Kira Yamato, Heero Yuy and Mu Flaga man your machines."

"Sorry Flay I have to go." said Kira as he left Flay standing there as he ran down toward the ready room to get into his suit. It took only a minute for him to get dressed and to the Strike but already Heero was closing the hatch of Wing Zero.

"Captain, I have a match." Said Sai as he, Miriallia and Kuzzey got to their stations. "They're DINN's."

"Send out Wing Zero and La Flaga. The DINN's are flight mobiles" Ordered Ramius as Wing Zero walked into the catapult.

"So they sent forces by DINN's." said Heero as he prepared for launch.

"Wing Zero are you ready for launch?" asked Miriallia

"Yes."

"Alright Wing Zero launching." said Miriallia as Wing Zero rocketed forward before taking flight under its own power. La Flaga in the Skygrasper wasn't far behind him. As Kira waited.

"_I'm useless; the Strike can't fly or swim." _Thought Kari

"So they do have a flight model?" said the Zaft Commander as he sat in his DINN "I'll bring it down." With that he and his wingman transformed out of flight mode into battle mode. "Single the GOOhN team."

Deep underwater two small hatches opened up in a carrier submarine and two shark like mobile suits came out.

"Captain I'm picking something up on sonar, two enemy mobile suits!"

"Underwater type great." Said Badgiruel

"Torpedoes in the water!" yelled the Sonar operator

"Evade!" yelled Ramius

"We can't!" yelled the Helmsman

"Then take us up, they'll go under us." Ordered Ramius as the ship began to climb and the torpedoes swam under the ship.

"Damn they ascended." said the GOOhN pilot "So can I." With that the GOOhN surfaced and fired before going back under the waves before the Strike armed with his beam rifle could hit him.

"Chief, don't we have a bazooka from the supplies from the 8th fleet?" asked Kira

"Ya, why?" asked the head chief

"Get it for me I am going underwater." said Kira as a DINN exploded from Heero's beam saber.

"La Flaga handle this one." said Heero

"Ok, where are you going." said La Flaga

"I'm going under water." said Heero as he spun Zero toward the water as the Strike made a splash down in the water, bazooka in hand but he never got off a shot before he was rammed by one of the GOOhNs.

"You are a fool to enter the water, you can't use that bazooka if I am this close!" yelled the Zaft soldier as a second splash happened. The two Zaft pilots and Kira turned to see Wing Zero there.

"Another one, I'll get you!" said the second GOOhN pilot as he dashed toward Wing Zero.

"Heero get out of here!" yelled Kira as Heero grinned as his beam saber activated and sliced the enemy in half.

"How is that possible, how can he use an energy weapon underwater?" asked the GOOhN pilot as he watched his friend die unaware that he was about to join him. Kira had engaged one of the Strikes combat knife's before sticking the GOOhN in the head. Meanwhile high above the last DINN with the Commander flew away.

**I made a few changes, first I don't know if Heero has a photographic memory but I think he would, same with the habit I gave him. Also I don't know if Wing Zero's beam saber can work under water but if Deathscythe's scythe can work under water why can't Wing Zero's. I will like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reviewing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Cagalli Down**

"So a submarine carrier?" asked Ramius as she and La Flaga stood in a corridor.

"It's the only thing that makes sense; we are too far out for those suits to come from Carpentaria and it is not a surface ship or plane. We would have spotted them but underwater is new to us so a sub can easily get by us. We need to lose them or else we will follow us to Alaska." said La Flaga as Ramius nodded her head.

"True, but at least Wing Zero can operate in the water." said Ramius

"That is something else I wanted to talk to you about." Said La Flaga "Heero says Wing Zero isn't that good in the water, he will let the Strike take one of his beam swords but he will not enter the water if he has too."

"So, we will send the Strike down. I'm surprised that he would trust one of his weapons to us." said Ramius

"Maybe we are finally getting his trust." said La Flaga

"Maybe, I am just wondering what the higher ups will do, I've heard he needs nukes and that is something the upper brass will not give up without something in return." said Ramius "They may want that Zero system."

"I'm sure Heero has thought about it, about that." said La Flaga "However I think Heero will not let them have that. Remember he said everyone who has piloted anything with that system has gone crazy even him. I don't think he'll let anyone become crazy."

"You seem to really like this kid." said Ramius

"Ya, I do. I mean I like Kira but he's a coordinator he is going to be naturally better but Heero is a natural and he is better than most coordinators. He shows how far anyone can take themselves by training hard." said La Flaga "Also he may be a cold warrior on the battlefield but in the end no matter how cold a person is, they are still a person."

"True." said Ramius

"One more thing, I want to put Cagalli in the second Skygrasper, we will need more air power if we want to find that carrier." said La Flaga

"Alright, I don't like it but your right and we can't count on Wing Zero and Heero for everything." said Ramius "Well let's get some sleep tomorrow may be just as busy."

"Good call Captain." said La Flaga as he hit her in the back before walking off leaving her standing there stunned before she smiled.

"I can't believe that one machine did all that to us!" yelled Yzak as he slammed his fist on the table as he and his teammates sat around a small table in the meeting room. "We are the Le Creuset team. We are the best and one machine stopped all of us."

"I hate to say it but that machine is on par with the Strike." said Dearka

"Ya, at least on par with the Strike." said Nicol

"It's worst then you guys think." said Athrun as they all turned to look at him.

"How can it be worst, my leader, he beat two of us and sent the other two of us running." snapped Yzak

"I didn't run I was bringing Nicol back, his controls were shot." said Dearka in his own defense. "Who knows what that machine would have done to a helpless Nicol?"

"That's it, I don't think that pilot was trying to kill us." said Athrun

"What!" yelled Yzak as he jumped to his feet. "How can you say that?"

"Look at the facts, he beats two of our machines in less than two minutes and he lets the other two get away. We all saw how fast his machine can fly at Victoria. Yet he didn't chase us." Stated Athrun "And do you guys remember what he said over the radio."

Flashback

"A true Gundam pilot." said Heero's voice over the Zaft radio link. "I showed mercy this time, next time you will not be so lucky."

End flashback

"Mercy, he was showing us Mercy." Stated Athrun, "He could have killed us in an instant if he wanted too."

"He was toying with us?" asked Yzak

"Yes, I believe this Heero Yuy and Wing Zero was toying with us." said Athrun

"I just wonder where this guy came from?" asked Nicol "I mean his suit is similar to what the Earth Forces built but he never seems to run out of power. Also his reaction time is up to our speed. Do you think he is a coordinator?"

"No a fellow coordinator wouldn't fight against his own people, there must be another reason." said Yzak

"There is no reason in wasting the time now thinking about it." said Athrun "Get to bed the transports leave in the morning."

Meanwhile back on the Archangel Kira lied staring up at the ceiling wishing that Flay was next to him but with Heero right there it was out of the question. Also going to Flay's bed wasn't a good idea because Miriallia slept across from her and across the hall was Sai. He turned on his side to see Heero's face looking up at his own ceiling; his breathing was shallow and relaxed.

"I wonder how he sleeps so calmly, he killed two people but he sleeps as if it doesn't matter." Whispered Kira "I can't normally sleep without seeing the people I hurt looking at me. I wonder why it is so easily for him."

"It isn't easily." said Heero suddenly as his eyes snapped open. "It will never be easily."

"Heero I am sorry I thought you were asleep." Said Kira

"I read the report of the shuttle full of people. I am guessing that is why you don't sleep." said Heero as Kira looked at him.

"Yes but also because of me that the little girl died. I couldn't protect them." said Kira as he sat up.

"I figured that there was someone special on that shuttle when it exploded." said Heero

"Ya, a little girl she gave me this." said Kira as he opened a drawer and pulled out a small paper flower. "She wanted to thank me for protecting them but in the end I failed."

"Kira I've done almost the same thing." said Heero as Kira snapped up to look at Heero as he sat up and put his hands on his knees. "It was a simple mission, plant some explosives in an enemy base and then when nightfall hits, push the button but right after I did the planting I laid down in a small park outside in the base. That is when the girl and her dog walked up to me."

**Flashback**

"Hey mister." said a little girl as she stood above Heero "are you lost?"

"I've been lost since the day I was born." said Heero as he sat up.

"That is so sad." said the girl as she pulled out a small flower from the ground and gave it to Heero. "Here maybe this will make you feel better."

**End flashback.**

"Later that night I stood outside the base, I detonated the bombs. Everything went perfectly all the explosions happened inside the base away from the civilian building just outside the fence. Then one of the mobile suits fell down hitting another one into a building. It was her building Kira I found her puppy in the rubble because of me that little girl was dead." said Heero

"So how did you forgive yourself?" asked Kira

"I didn't. I never will forgive myself nothing I have done or will do will ever make up for the girl and her dog. Just like nothing will ever be good enough to forgive yourself in your eyes." said Heero "Forgiveness is something other people try give you but it's more for them then for you. The day will never come that you will forgive yourself for what you have done."

"Then how do you sleep?" asked Kira

"I know nothing I do will change what I've done so what is the point of not getting some sleep and if I don't sleep more people will die a pointless death." said Heero as he laid back down leaving Kira sitting there.

The next morning in the Zaft base of Victoria, which was still being repaired Athrun Zala stood in the waiting room as three transports left the base. Suddenly the phone rang on the desk near him. "Hello." said Athrun

"Sir, there is a problem with the navigation system on the transport. We will be delayed."

"Alright." said Athrun

Two hours later on aboard the Archangel Heero sat inside the cockpit of Wing Zero looking over the latest list of what he would need to get home. Every day the numbers of nukes he would need went up and his hopes of ever getting home went down. _"I know that the Plants have N-jammer cancellers but the blueprints are up in space inside the top base of the Zaft and out of my reach at the moment." _Thought Heero "_However the sure number of nukes makes it unrealistic also I would have to time it with a solar storm in order to have even the smallest chance of making it home." _Zero groaned a bit as Heero leaned back a bit; even to a Gundam pilot it was hard to face this reality.

"I know Zero, it is starting to sink in, I am never going home." said Heero as suddenly the alarm went off.

"Zaft underwater mobile suits detected. All hands to level 1 battle stations." said the voice as Heero strapped up into Wing Zero as he made his way toward the catapult. He didn't have to wait long until he was airborne with the two Skygrasper with him.

"Heero you stay with the Archangel try and kill those mobile suits when they surface to fire." said La Flaga

"Rodger that." Said Heero as he broke from formation and headed back toward the ship.

"Are you sure you want the sword?" asked Kojiro Murdoch as the Strike was loaded into the launcher.

"Yes, if I disengage the beam I can use it as a normal sword." said Kira "I want to save the beam saber."

"Alright then." said Murdoch as the striker sword package was attached to the Strike before it rocketed out into the water.

Meanwhile under the water another two GOOhNs launched their attack, piloting one of the GOOhNs was the Commander, the pilot of the one DINN that got away the other day.

"Today I bring down that ship and its mobile suit." Said the Commander "You take the ship I'll take the mobile suit."

"Yes, sir." said the second pilot as the Archangel took to the air.

Meanwhile a few miles away the two Skygrasper flew in formation above the water. Deep below a massive submarine headed toward the surface. "Let's launch our DINNs." Said the Captain as the Radar men suddenly yelled out.

"Captain enemy aircraft overhead!" yelled the operator

"Take us down!" ordered the captain as ant-sub missiles flew off the two Skygrasper.

"Too late!" yelled the radar man as the missiles hit the sub and the ship started to shake as another sailor yelled out.

"Sir we are flooding in area 51-40."

"Emergency blow!" yelled the Captain

Back below the waves of the Archangel Kira charged forward with the sword at the enemy GOOhN but missed as the GOOhN swam aside before grabbing the Strike by its side and crashing it against the rocks.

"I've got you now!" yelled the Commander as he started firing into the Strike. Kira dropped the sword as the energy sword shot out from the small holder attached to his upper arm. The sword shot out into Kira's hand as he activated it. "What an energy weapon underwater?"

The Strike's arm spun around so that the blade ran right through the arm of the GOOhN's arm, freeing the Strike. "NO!" yelled the Commander as Kira ran the sword through the mobile suit.

Above the Strike the last GOOhN surfaced to fire but found its self staring down the barrel of Wing Zero's buster rifle. "Goodbye." said Heero as he pulled the trigger destroying the GOOhN.

Miles away the Sub burst out of the water and straight into another wave of missiles. The ship went up in a huge explosion. "Good shot girl." Said La Flaga

"My name is Cagalli, not girl." Snapped Cagalli but suddenly her ship rocked as bullets ripped through the wings. She snapped her head to see a single DINN flying at her.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine it got my navigation system."

"Head back to the ship while you can I'll take care of this guy." Ordered La Flaga as Cagalli headed back toward the ship. As she flew back however a blip appeared on her radar. She spun her head toward the blip and saw through the clouds a Zaft transport.

"_If they are here to attack the Archangel I have to shoot them down." _Thought Cagalli as she turned her jet toward the enemy transport.

"Enemy aircraft coming toward us." said the pilot as Athrun walked up to the cockpit.

"What?" asked Athrun

"We have an enemy aircraft." said the pilot as the ship rocked from impact as one of the engines died. "Board your mobile suit, if need we will drop you. Don't worry about us we will escape once we drop our load."

"Alright." said Athrun as he got into his mobile before the suit was dropped away. Meanwhile outside Cagalli's Skygrasper shook as it got hit by the transports defenses.

"I'm going down!" yelled Cagalli as she dropped like a rock but luck was with her there was an island below her. Slowly she stepped out onto the small island, gun in hand as she walked up the small hill.

"Wow this is a small island." Said Cagalli as she reached the top and saw the ocean but her eyes widened as she saw one of the stolen G mobile suits on one knee. Instantly she moved behind a tree as a Zaft soldier with black hair and his red uniform on walked into her line of sight.

"Hold it right there!" yelled Cagalli as Athrun spun around to see a soldier standing there with a gun in hand. He dropped his pack and ducked behind a rock as bullets ripped past. Slowly Cagalli advanced as Athrun looked toward his patch and saw his gun lying in the sand.

**I hope you liked this chapte**r**, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reviewing. Now for the sad news I may not be able to update tomorrow. I have a big test to study for. I hope you forgive me but then again I may find the time. Thanks Wilkins75**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 A War and ORB**

Cagalli aimed her pistol at the Zaft pilot as he pulled out a knife from his boot. "Just give up." said Cagalli as she kicked the Zaft pilot's gun behind her he jumped away behind a series of rocks. _"Great I have a Zaft pilot running around," _thought Cagalli as she picked up the gun. However suddenly she heard a noise she spun around just in time to see that Zaft pilot leaping at her, knife in hand. She fired but it only grazed the coordinator's shoulder before both of her weapons were lost. In an instant she was on the sand, the pilot on top with his knife coming down she did the only thing she could, she screamed.

"What a girl?" asked Athrun as his knife stopped inches away from her heart.

"Ya, I'm a girl, what's the deal with you men!" yelled Cagalli

Meanwhile on board the Archangel Heero was rearming Wing Zero to go out and find Cagalli. While that was happening an argument had broken out on the bridge. "Captain you can't be serious. She is MIA in Zaft territory it would be foolish to stay." said Badgiruel

"Your comments are noted but I am not ready to give up on her because of all the small islands around here it is likely she landed. We will send out Wing Zero for an air search and the Strike to check underwater." ordered Ramius as Badgiruel held her tongue.

"Yes, Captain." said Badgiruel

Back on the island Athrun looked down at Cagalli as she lay in the sand tied up before walking toward his pack. "So are you really with the Earth Forces because I never been heard any soldier scream like that before." said Athrun as he took his suit off a bit to put wrapping around his wound.

"Sorry about that." Said Cagalli with a blush

"You tried to shoot down our transport didn't you?" asked Athrun

"You tried to shoot me down." said Cagalli back as Athrun turned to look at the helpless girl hog tied in the sand.

"So tell me pilot what group do you belong to?" asked Athrun

"I belong to no group and I am not with the Earth Forces." said Cagalli as she tried to stand up only to fall flat on her face causing Athrun to laugh a bit before starting to walk toward his mobile suit. "You were one of the people who attacked Heliopolis weren't you?"

Athrun stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her. "I was there. When you guys attacked and destroyed it."

Meanwhile Heero flew high above in Wing Zero looking out over another small island looking for signs of human life with thermal, radio and visual sensors but with nightfall only a couple of minutes away the visual range was shrinking fast. "Grid A04 cleared moving on to Grid A05." said Heero as Wing Zero moved into the thunderstorm front that had gathered in the area.

Down on the island Athrun sat inside his machine as the rain started to fall on the island. He launched a radio buoy out of his suit into the ocean but all he got was static. "Great the air waves are useless." said Athrun as he sat back into his chair. Suddenly he noticed some movement in a small stream next to his suit. He zoomed in on the movement and saw the Earth Forces pilot was stuck in a small stream with the water coming up almost coving her. "Better help her before she drowns." With that he moved his mobile suit so that the shield covered her from the rain.

Slowly he walked down to the girl. "What are you doing?" asked Athrun as the girl looked up at him.

"Trying not to drown, will you stop standing there and help me up." Snapped Cagalli as Athrun rolled his eyes before helping her up. As he helped her up a small crab walked out of her hair and onto Athrun's hand. After he helped her up she hoped into the rain.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get the sand off me." said Cagalli as Athrun walked up and cut her free "What are you doing?"

"Without a weapon you aren't a threat to me." said Athrun "And you have a visitor."

"What?" asked Cagalli as she patted herself down and felt a bump on her stomach. She lifted her shirt as a crab fell out. "I guess you're right." When she looked back up the Zaft pilot was blushing.

"Grid, C10 cleared moving on to D10." said Heero as he banked Zero around to start another pass over the ocean.

"Looks like we are going to spend the night here. The air waves are useless." said Athrun as he tossed some wood on a small fire inside the cave. Cagalli was wrapped up in a blanket because all but her underwear was by the fire trying to dry off.

"Well that's because your people came and attacked the Earth." Snapped Cagalli

"We only did that because we were attacked first, the Earth Forces attacked Junius Seven. Do you think we would just sit there and do nothing." said Athrun as he sipped his drink as the rain stopped.

Miles away Kira came back to the ship only to have La Flaga waiting for him. "No luck." said Kira "I need a recharge."

"You need a rest." said La Flaga

"But Cagalli is out there." said Kira "And Heero hasn't returned."

"Heero's computer system can fly for him if needed." said La Flaga

Back in the cave the argument had turned to about Heliopolis

"Believe me; we only wanted the mobile suits we didn't want anything to happen to the colony." Said Athrun

"But it did." said Cagalli "It's a fact that you attacked and destroyed the colony."

"It's a fact that the Earth Forces made it a target by building those machines there. We are only fighting to protect the Plants, our home." said Athrun

"Same here." said Cagalli as the two of them glared at each other from across the fire.

"My mother was on Junius Seven." said Athrun as he lowered his head. "It was no threat, it had only farms but the Earth Forces killed everyone there. The men, the women and the children thousands of people died in a flash."

"I'm sorry. I've lost friends as well." said Cagalli as a sound filled the air. Instantly Athrun pulled his gun and walked outside the cave to see a flash of metal high above them.

"Grid E9, heat sources detected." said Heero as he turned Zero on his wings and headed down toward the sources. His computer system stopped on the Aegis and Athrun standing next to a cave. "What is he doing here?" Suddenly Cagalli came out with a towel draped around her.

"Wing Zero?" asked Athrun as he looked toward the Aegis. _"No I can't get there in time."_

"Heero?" asked Cagalli as Wing Zero landed between the cave and the mobile suit.

"Drop the gun, I come only for Cagalli." said Heero as his voice boomed out of the suits speakers.

"Cagalli?" asked Athrun

"That's my name." said Cagalli as Athrun handed his gun to Cagalli. Heero watched as Athrun held up his hands in surrender. Slowly the cockpit to Wing Zero opened and Heero went to the ground with his gun in hand.

"I, Athrun Zala, surrender to the Earth Forces." said Athrun

"I am not with the Earth Forces." said Heero as Athrun lowered his hands.

"What?"

"I am not with the Earth Forces." stated Heero

"But you fight with the Archangel." said Athrun "You attacked Victoria."

"I did that to help the Archangel get help from the rebels." said Heero "This war isn't my fight, I just want to go home."

"What's your home?" asked Athrun

"Colony L-4." said Heero as Athrun looked at him.

"There is no Colony L-4." said Athrun

"Not in this universe." said Heero as a fully dressed Cagalli walked out.

"Heero and Wing Zero are from a different universe." said Cagalli as Athrun's eyes widened.

"I am only helping out the Archangel to get the things I will need to get home." said Heero

"So that is why a coordinator is helping the Earth Forces." Said Athrun liking that Heero was a coordinator

"I'm not a coordinator." stated Heero "In fact in my universe there are no coordinators."

"But how are you able to beat us, no natural can have the skills you have." stated Athrun.

"I was trained from birth to be a soldier and then with Zero I can out match anything you have on the field now." said Heero

"And we are taking the Aegis." stated Cagalli

"No, we are not." said Heero as Cagalli and Athrun looked at him. "Zero says he has an important role to play and he needs his machine to carry out his role."

"Zero's says?" asked Athrun as Zero's eyes flashed causing Athrun to step back.

"Yes, Zero says." said Heero

"Come on Cagalli, let's go back to the Archangel." said Heero as he turned toward Wing Zero. A few minutes later Athrun stood watching as Wing Zero flew off in the distance.

"Heero why didn't you let me take the Aegis?" asked Cagalli

"Like I said, he has a role to play." said Heero as suddenly an image appeared in Cagalli's head. She was standing on a beach surrounded by large pieces of metal suddenly a voice yelled from the distance.

"Lady Cagalli we've found something."

"What was that?" asked Cagalli as everything returned to normal.

"That was Zero, and a picture of what might happen." Said Heero as the Archangel came into sight.

"Wing Zero on approach." Said Sai as Ramius sat on the bridge.

"I wonder if he has found her?" Asked Ramius as Heero's voice filled the air.

"Mission completed, Cagalli is on board." said Heero as he landed on the Archangel.

Three days later smoke rose above the Archangel as the five stolen mobile suits using the flight machines to fly around the ship and a fleet of DINNs launched an attack on the ship near the Orb boarder. With the Orb fleet watching them and making sure that no one entered their territory.

"Damn it." said Kira as he stood on the Archangel firing at the stolen machines. "Heero where are you?"

"Taking care of the DINNs." said Heero as he cut another DINN in half.

"We need you back here." yelled La Flaga as he fired at the Duel.

"If I head back you will have to deal with 20 more DINNs." said Heero "I will be there as soon as possible." As the Buster fired a shot that destroyed the engines of the Archangel.

"Warning to Zaft and Earth Forces near the border of our land, if you enter our waters you will be fired upon." Said the Commander of the Orb fleet meanwhile Cagalli stood on the bridge looking at the Orb fleet.

"Damn that man." said Cagalli as she grabbed the radio from Kuzzey. "How dare you, can't you see we are in trouble here!"

"Who is this?" asked the Commander

"If you really can't tell who this is then you really are an idiot. My name is Cagalli Yula Athha daughter of Uzumi Nara Athha Chief Representative of the Orb Union." said Cagalli as everyone on the bridge looked at her.

"_Cagalli."_ Thought both Kira and Athrun meanwhile Heero grinned.

"That is my queue." said Heero as he spun Zero around and rocketed toward the Archangel.

"I can't believe that the Princess could be on that ship. If you cross into Orb water you will be fired upon." said the Commander as he cut the radio link.

"Damn it." said Cagalli before turning toward the Captain. "Keep going."

"Not that we have a choice we lost almost all of our engines." said the Helmsman as the ship hit the water just as Wing Zero returned to the ship.

"You have ignored our warnings and now you will be fired upon." said the Commander as the Orb flight opened up on both the Archangel and the Zaft forces, forcing the Zaft forces to fall back.

Meanwhile miles away in the meeting room of the Orb Union a bearded man sat. "Tell our forces to bring the Archangel to the underground factories of Morgenroete."

"Sir is that a good idea." said a cabinet Minster

"Yes, my daughter and the hopes of our people are on that ship." said Uzumi Athha.

"Yes, sir."

**I was saddened by the few reviews of the last chapter but still he is the next on I hope you like it. Please read and review I do read all the reviews and I even respond back to a lot of them. Thanks Wilkins75**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Upgrades in the Land of Peace.**

"Thank you for letting us into your country." said Ramius as she, La Flaga and Badgiruel sat across from the leader of Orb, Uzumi Nara Athha.

"You are welcome." said Uzumi

"I think there is another reason why you let us in. I don't think it's because we had your daughter on board." said La Flaga as Ramius glared at him.

"If only it was that simple." said Uzumi "In return for your repairs, we want access to the Strike, Wing Zero and their pilots."

"Lord Uzumi when it comes to the Strike and its pilot Kira Yamato I will order him to go but Wing Zero and Heero Yuy are not under my command you would have to ask him." said Ramius

"I understand, I will ask him myself but please have Kira Yamato and the Strike ready in the morning." said Uzumi

"Lord Uzumi, we have many people from Orb onboard. Is it possible for them to see their parents?" asked Ramius

"I can see what I can do." said Uzumi as he walked out of the meeting with the head officers of the Archangel.

"You can't be serious Captain." said Lt. Badgiruel "We can't hand them over the Strike."

"Lt. Badgiruel, I am sure that they are getting pressure on them from Zaft, so it is the least I can do for their troubles." said Ramius

"I understand sir." said Badgiruel as she walked out.

"She has a list doesn't she?" said La Flaga

"Probably." said Ramius

Meanwhile back on the Archangel a woman opened a small door to see Cagalli standing there. "Hello Myrna." said Cagalli

"Lady Cagalli, what are you doing in those things." said her caretaker Myrna as she threw her bag of cloths on the bed, before forcing the Princess of Orb to act like a princess.

"I can't believe that Cagalli is really royalty." said Kira as he worked on repairing his mobile suit. "Wait did you know about this Heero?"

"Yes." said Heero as he ran the video of the battle from the other day.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Kira as he walked over the catwalk to look at Heero as he sat inside his cockpit.

"It wasn't mine to tell." said Heero flatly as an Orb soldier and a man in a red suit, with a beard walked up to him.

"Heero Yuy?" asked the soldier

"Yes." said Heero as the soldier stepped aside letting the man through.

"Heero Yuy I am Lord Uzumi and I wish to speak to you." said Uzumi as Heero look up at him

"What do you want?" asked Heero

"I want you to bring this impressive mobile suit to the Morgenroete factory tomorrow, if you can?" asked Uzumi

"No." said Heero flatly as Uzumi looked at him for a bit.

"If you are worried about us taking anything from this suit without your permission then your worries are unfounded." said Lord Uzumi "I promise you your secrets will stay secret. However if you come to Morgenroete tomorrow you may be able to help us and we may be able to help you."

"Alright." said Heero

"You can't take this seriously!" yelled Yzak as he slammed the report from Orb onto the table.

"We can't just go crashing in there Yzak, they said they left." Said Nicol

"They were so damaged that they couldn't have left. They are still there" said Dearka

"True, but it doesn't change the fact that we can't go crashing into Orb." Said Athrun as Yzak got into his face.

"And what are we supposed to do leader?" asked Yzak

"We will have the political pressure increased, in the mean time we will sneak in and get proof that they are there. Once we do we can attack." said Athrun as Yzak grinned.

The next morning, with the early morning fog hiding their movements, Kira Yamato and Heero Yuy moved their mobile suits toward the back entrance to the Morgenroete factory. They placed both their machines on a lifted that brought them deep underground. At the end of the lift stood a tall woman with brown hair wearing a red jacket and grey paints. "Hello you two I am Erica Simmons, senior engineer of Morgenroete." Said the woman as Heero and Kira stood before her. "I have to say Heero I would love to tear your machine apart and study it but the Chairman has made me promise that no one will touch it without your permission."

"Good because Zero can activate its self-destruct system without me." stated Heero as Zero's eyes flashed.

"Alright, will you two follow me." said Erica as the two of them followed her into a hanger where rows of mobile suits stood. They looked almost the same as the Strike with the Aile pack on.

"But these are?" asked Kira

"They are the M1 Astray mobile suits built to be the next generation mobile suit to protect Orb." said a new voice as they turned to see Cagalli dressed in her normal clothes. "However until my father betrayed it by building those machines for the Earth Forces."

"Cagalli, your father had no idea what those people up there where doing." said Erica as Cagalli glared at her for a moment. "Come on I want to show you something."

With that the four of them walked toward a small control room where a series of three of those Astray mobile suits stood. "Are you girls ready to start your drills?" asked Erica

"Yes." said some female voices as they started to move the suits very slowly and very poorly.

"Very good girls, that is a lot faster than normal." said Erica

"They would be dead in an instant." Stated Heero flatly

"That is why we want you two to help build a new computer system to put in more in line with the Strike and Wing Zero." said Erica "In return for your help Kira we will rebuild the Strike and for Heero I would like to take a look at the engine." With that she pulled out a blueprint of engines. "This is Morgenroete's latest engine design, for the last stage of space shuttles. We think it can be retrofitted to your Wing Zero and allow you get to space without help."

"I see." Said Heero as he looked at the design "Yes, it should work."

Meanwhile back on the Archangel the repairs where already underway all over the ship but with Miriallia and her friends there was nothing to do, so they sat in the lunch room. "I wonder if they will let us off?" asked Sai

"I don't think so, they may let our parents come to visit us but we will stay onboard." said Miriallia

"I hope you're wrong." said Kuzzey as he looked at his food but knew she was right.

"I saw them loading in a new Skygrasper into the hanger." said Tolle as Miriallia lowered her head a bit. "Don't worry I'll be fine."

"Still I am worried." said Miriallia

On the shore only a few miles away four people came ashore in scuba gear. "Athrun Zala of Le Creuset team." said Athrun to the head Zaft spy in Orb.

"Welcome to the land of peace."

A day later Heero sat behind one of the desk at the Morgenroete factor looking over the latest computer control system for the M-1. "This should work nicely." Said Heero as Erica leaned over his shoulder and looked at the system.

"Wow I can't believe that you did this in less than a day." said Erica

"I took the base program of a Leo ground assault mobile suit and combined it with the control system for space flight from the Taurus space mobile suit." said Heero "This should allow for free movement in both ground and space combat."

"We didn't ask for space." said Erica

"Zero says you will need it soon." said Heero "I'll leave it to Kira to do the final fine tuning he knows what those machines can do better than I do."

"Sounds good, your engines should be ready soon, it's strange how well they fitted in." said Erica

"Good." Said Heero

"So Heero, do you know how you're going to get home?" asked Erica

"No, at the moment it looks like I may never get home." said Heero as he stood up and headed toward the door. "Even Zero is telling me I have no future in my old universe."

"So your suit can tell you the future." asked Erica as she followed Heero toward where the Morgenroete workers where putting in the engine busters next to the old busters in the wings and on the back.

"Yes, it tells me with almost certainty what will happen." said Heero as he looked up at Zero.

"What does it tell you about the future of Orb?" asked Erica

"Orb homeland will burn in the fires of war." stated Heero as Erica lowered her head. "However the flame of Orb will not burnout."

"Erica!" yelled an engineer "We are ready for a test burn."

"Go head Heero give it a try." said Erica as Heero hoped into Wing Zero and turned on the normal engines. Instantly dust and dirt flew all over the testing room.

"Wow what power!" yelled an engineer as Erica looked closer.

_"That_ _is just his normal engines, I had no idea that they were so powerful already." _Thought Erica as Heero looked at the readings

"All normal, alright Zero lets test out the busters, 5% max power." Said Heero as the secondary busters kicked in increasing his thrust by 10%. _"Impressive with only 5% of these engines combined with normal engines I already have escape._" added Heero to himself before pushing the engines to 10, 25, 50 and finally 75 and everything was still in the green when he shut his mobile suit's new engine down.

"So is everything in order?" asked Erika as she yelled up at Heero

"Yes, I will take Wing Zero back to the Archangel." said Heero as Erika nodded.

"I'll tell them that you are coming." said Erika

The next day on the Archangel the parents of the young soldiers where visiting their kids. "When do you leave?" asked Sai's parents

"Soon, the repairs are almost done. We are only waiting on Kira to return from wherever he is." Said Sai

"Do you really have to go?" asked Miriallia's mother

"I'm afraid so." said Miriallia as she tried to changed subjects.

In a private room in the office area at Morgenroete Kira's parents sat before Uzumi. "I am afraid the kids have meet." said Uzumi as the woman lowered her head.

"I see, do they know?" asked Kira's father

"I do not believe so, they have formed a tight friendship but nothing to be worried about." said Uzumi "Where is Kira today anyhow?"

"I guess he doesn't want to see us." said Kira's mother in tears as her son sat inside an almost finished Strike.

"Kid, shouldn't you be seeing your parents, like everyone else is today?" asked La Flaga as he looked into the cockpit.

"No, I didn't want to see them. All they would see is a soldier now." said Kira as his robot bird, Birdie stood on his shoulder. "Also I want to get this done before we head out tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good." said La Flaga before suddenly the green bird flew off Kira's shoulder and out on the vents in the underground base.

"This place has even more guarded then the port." said Yzak as he and the others stood in Morgenroete uniforms in the outer area of the factory.

"I know and the computer system is even more guarded. I can't get through." said Nicol as he looked at his handheld. Athrun looked up at the sky only to see a small bird fly down and land on his shoulder.

"Birdie." said the robot bird.

"Wow a robot bird." said Nicol as a second voice filled the air.

"Birdie!" yelled Kira as he turned the corner of one of the top ground warehouses. When he saw Athrun he stopped and slowly approached the gate. Athrun did the same the stopped only feet away from each other.

"Is this yours?" asked Athrun

"Yes. Thank you he is a gift from a good friend." said Kira as the green bird hopped the short distance between them. Athrun slowly turned and left Kira standing there.

**Sorry for the delay I studied for a test when I normal edit the chapter. Well Thank you for the reviews I ask that you keep on reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 And Then There was None**

"Archangel you are clear to leave." said the Orb operator as the metal doors opened showing the early morning sun rise over the ocean. As the gates opened Kira stood above deck making sure that all the gangways had been cleared as he stood there, they passed by the control room. He looked up to see both his parents standing there, along with Cagalli in a dress near her father as the ship left the harbor.

"You should have seen them." said Heero as he walked up to Kira.

"They would only see a soldier." said Kira sadly.

"From my understanding of what parents do they would only see their son." said Heero "Come on let's get ready we will be attacked the moment we leave Orb water."

"Wait how do you know that?" asked Kira as he followed Heero down below as four Orb warships pulled alongside in escort.

Miles away in a submarine carrier stood Athrun and the Le Creuset Team. "How do you know they are still there?" asked Nicol "We didn't see any sign of them."

"It's just a feeling." said Athrun "We will wait here for them. Since the Commander is preparing for operation Split Break they can't spare any other mobile suit so it's just us four."

"That's just fine with me." Snapped Yzak "I'll destroy that legged ship and the Strike if it's the last thing I do."

"Well first you will have to deal with the Wing Zero." said Athrun "And I know he will be almost impossible to bring down."

"What do you suggest we do then great leader." Said Yzak

"Simple instead of focusing on him or the Strike we do what we did before, hit them in the engines after that we can keep up the fire until they are gone." said Athrun as an alarm went off.

"Five ships approaching. 4 Orb cruisers and the legged ship." said intercom "The Orb ships are breaking off."

"Alright get to your machines." ordered Athens unaware that the Archangel higher ups where planning their own defense.

"So what is your plan to deal with those mobile suits if we run into them before we get into Alaska air defense?" asked La Flaga

"Well we do have those new smoke launches that Morgenroete put in." said Badgiruel as she ran through her plan. As she was speaking an alarm went off.

"Four enemy mobile suits approaching." said the voice

"Looks like we will have to do your plan on the move." said Ramius as she and Badgiruel made their way toward the bridge while La Flaga head toward the hanger only to see Tolle sitting in Skygrasper two.

"What are you doing here?" asked La Flaga

"Well I am going to spot for the Strike." said Tolle

"Did Lt. Badgiruel put you up to this?" asked La Flaga

"No, I asked for this." said Tolle as La Flaga looked at him for a second.

"Alright." said La Flaga as he jumped into his machine. Meanwhile out in the second launcher stood Kira inside the Strike with the beam cannon in hand.

"I'm attaching power cup link." said Kira as he attached the cannon to the ships power supply.

"Launch smoke canisters lay down a smoke screen." ordered Badgiruel as smoke machines activated and small rockets shot out before exploding causing more smoke. Soon the ship had disappeared behind the smoke. "Alright send out the skygraspers and hold Wing Zero in reserve."

"Alright kid, remember all you have to do is spot for the Strike." said La Flaga as he launched "Don't get shot down."

"Skygrasper two ready to launch." said Miriallia "Be careful."

"So they are using smoke." said Dearka

"Cowards." said Yzak as two Skygrasper flew out of the smoke. "What two of them?" With that he fired at the two small aircraft but missed.

"Nice kid." said La Flaga "Now spot for the Strike I'll take care of the rest."

"Ok." said Tolle as he flew up above the flying mobile suit. "Skygrasper 2 to the Strike can you hear me Strike."

"Yes." Said Kira

"Sending you the targeting data." said Tolle.

"Roger that." Said Kira as he took aim through the smoke when he pulled the trigger he missed Athrun by inches.

"Disperse!" yelled Athrun as all the mobile suits moved apart from each other.

"Lt. Heero is ready to launch." Said Miriallia

"Tell him to return to the hanger and exits his machine, he will not be needed." said Badgiruel as even the Captain looked at her. "We can't trust Heero for everything. What will happen to this ship after he is gone? We have to learn to fight without him."

"Alright but keep him on standby." said Ramius.

Meanwhile Kira had left the ship hitting the Duel's flier, the Guul with his cannon. As he was falling Athrun and Nicol where coming after him only to run into the main cannon of the Archangel. As he landed he powered down and dropped the cannon system as La Flaga flew overhead.

"I hope this works." said La Flaga as he dropped the Aile package as the Strike attached himself to it.

"He changed his equipment in midair." Said Nicol as Kira shot another hole in Yzak's flier causing him to go down. In an instant he pulled out his energy sword and in one quick attack he kicked Nicol's mobile suit's arm off.

"Nicol!" yelled Athrun as Heero sat inside his mobile suit watching the battle from the video feed from the gun camera.

"I know Zero, one of them has no future." said Heero as Kira landed back on the Archangel.

"Kira, I am sending the sword to you." said Tolle

"Target the Aegis and fire!" yelled Badgiruel as the two main cannons aimed at the red mobile suit in front of them. Athrun's armor barely took the hit and was forced to land on a small island. Only to find himself under fire from the Archangel as his alarm started to go off.

"_Crap I am almost out of power."_ thought Athrun as suddenly he noticed Kira coming down at him with a sword. He aimed his gun at him only to have it cut off.

"Athrun!" yelled Kira as he pointed his sword at Athrun

"I'm not falling back Kira, you will have to shoot me." said Athrun as he turned on his beam sabers only to have the power go out on him._ "NO!"_

"Athrun get out of here!" yelled Nicol as he charged at Kira with one of his only remaining weapons a long rod designed to spear his enemy. As he tried to stab him, Kira ducked under the attack and sliced the sword into the cockpit.

"NICOL!" yelled Athrun as his friend went up in a huge explosion. Meanwhile Kira just sat there looking at his hands.

"What have I done?" asked Kira as Athrun retreated.

"Fall back." ordered Athrun as he held back the rage within him.

"What happened to Nicol?" asked Dearka

"He was murdered!" said Athrun "We will fall back and get our revenge later."

Kira returned to the ship shaking as he lowered himself to the deck only to be surrounded by a happy mob of people. He just forced himself through the crowd as Heero sat watching from Wing Zero. He just sat there as Skygrasper two arrived and Miriallia appeared to great her boyfriend. "I know Zero they have no idea what they will lose soon."

Back on the Zaft carrier Yzak slammed his fist into the wall. "Damn it! Damn it!" Athrun was just looking at the ground. "Why did he have to die?"

"Just come out and say it Yzak it's my fault. He was trying to save me!" yelled Athrun as he grabbed Yzak by the hem of his flight suit.

"Nock it out you two, our enemy is the Legged ship and the Strike not each other." said Dearka

The next morning Heero walked toward his machine just as chief Murdock walked into the hanger with his first cup of coffee. "Hey what are you doing here so early?" yelled Murdock as Heero looked at him.

"Get the Strike ready we are about to be attacked." Stated Heero as he hopped into Wing Zero before the alarm went off.

"All hands three enemy mobile suits coming from behind all pilots' man your machines." said the alarm as the activities began.

"Alright, keep Wing Zero in reserve again." Said Badgiruel

"To late Lt. Wing Zero is launching." said Miriallia

"What, how?" asked Badgiruel as the Captain finally made it to the bridge.

"Lt. he hacked the code and ordered a launch without clearance." Stated Miriallia

"That is ok, order the rest out." said the Captain as she took her chair.

"Yes, Captain" said Badgiruel as both skygraspers and Kira launched. Kira and the Strike stood on the back of the ship firing his rifle at the coming enemy.

"Today we avenged everything this ship has done!" yelled Yzak as he fired.

"For Nicol!" said Athrun as he fired at the ships engines. Meanwhile Dearka aimed at the engines only to see a blur pass by. Suddenly his flier exploded and he was sent tumbling to the earth.

"Dearka!" yelled Yzak as he looked behind them only to see Wing Zero. "You again?"

"Don't worry about me, take down that ship!" yelled Dearka as he landed on a small island.

"Alright." said the two other Zaft soldiers as they flew after the Archangel. Dearka turned his suit around only to see Wing Zero standing there.

"I'll take you down." said Dearka as he slammed his rifles together forming an even stronger cannon. He aimed to straight at Zero as he pulled the trigger. At the same time Heero raised his buster rifle and fired. The two massive energy blasts hit each other square in the center forming a quickly building ball of energy.

Back with the Archangel things where not looking good against the two enemy mobile suits. Even with the Strike and two skygraspers, they had lost all their AA guns on their right side and the anti-air hell dart missile launchers.

"All bulkheads are sealed from section 21-29." Said Kuzzey as Athrun flew overhead.

"The Aegis is above us!" said Sai as Athrun's mobile suit transformed into its attacking form and charged its main cannon.

"Evade!" ordered Ramius as the cannon fired. The beam of light came shooting down missing the main body of the Archangel but hit the side Valiant canon, causing a huge explosion.

"We've lost lift control and aviation control." said the helmsman.

"Keep us up Ensign Newman." ordered Ramius

"I don't think I can Captain." said Newman

"Alright take us toward those islands. Where is Wing Zero?" asked Ramous

"Heero is fighting with the Buster other than that we have no idea." said Sai as he saw the dotes on the edge of his radar screen.

Dearka screamed as his suit flew backwards. The two beam shots had hit each other before exploding sending his suit crashing into the side of a small hill. For a bit he just closed his eyes as he felt blood run down his face. Slowly he willed his damaged machine to its feet only to see Wing Zero standing there with a start. "What is that thing made off?" asked Dearka as he looked at his power supply what was beeping in the red line.

"I better get out of here." said Dearka as he pushed his engines only not to move and his armor deactivate. _"No my engines are damaged and my other weapons are out."_

"You're not going anywhere." said Heero's voice over the radio as he raised his rifle straight at Dearka's cockpit as the energy gathered at the tips of the rifle. Dearka just sat there waiting to die as Heero pulled the trigger but to his surprised nothing happened. As the beam rifle began to power down as Zero's eyes flashed.

"I see Zero, he needs to live in order for Orb to live." said Heero as he pulled out Zero's beam saber.

"What is he doing?" asked Dearka before Heero's saber plunged into the Buster on the right chest above the cockpit. As soon as Heero did that all the power went off inside the Buster. Dearka quickly tried to arm the self-destruct but found it wouldn't arm and the door wouldn't open. Suddenly his mobile suit shook and started to move.

"_Looks like I'm a prisoner now." _thought Dearka _"Better that then dead."_

Meanwhile the Archangel was forced to land on the small island, while La Flaga and Yzak shot each other. La Flaga was forced to land in the ocean water and Yzak's leg was blown off. On a nearby island Kira was fighting Athrun.

"Come on!" yelled Athrun as he charged forward with his beam sword out. His sword crashed against Kira's sword. "How could you have done it Kira, you murdered Nicol!" With that he jumped back.

"Kira!" said Tolle as he flew forward firing missiles out of his Skygrasper.

"No Tolle get back!" ordered Kira as Athrun threw his shield at the Skygrasper ripping through it. Back on the Archangel Miriallia's heart stopped as the signal lost sign appeared on her screen.

"Tolle no." said Miriallia

"Captain, Wing Zero is raising us." said Sai

"Put him on." said the Captain as Heero's face appeared on the small screen.

"I've captured the Buster, send armed crewman to the hanger." stated Heero

"Yes, can you get Skygrasper 1 from the ocean?" asked Ramius as Heero nodded.

Tolle's death had forced Kira into full attack mode. He cut Athrun's arm off but Athrun returned the favorer. Athrun transformed his mobile suit back into the grabber mode. He shot forward and wrapped its arms around the Strike as he charged the main cannon but just as it was about to fire the power went off. Athrun ground his teeth as he turned to a panel near his seat, out of the panel shot a key pad. He quickly typed in the numbers as the self destruct system armed. When it armed the hatched opened and using his personal flight packs he left. At the same time Kira's eyes widened as he figured out what was happening. Before he had time the Aegis went up in a huge explosion.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reviewing. Thanks Wilkins**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Tears in the Snow**

"Tolle, Kira come in Tolle Kira." said Miriallia over the radio only to have Lt. Badgiruel come and shut down the radio.

"That is it, Ensign Yamato and Tolle are MIA." said Badgiruel as Miriallia's eyes filled with tears as she left the bridge. Meanwhile a tied up Dearka walked through the Archangel with guns in his back as they lead him toward the medical bay to have his head treated. Heero sat inside Wing Zero waiting for the next devolvement, as he sat there Miriallia entered the hanger and walked over to the computer where Tolle used to train.

"He can't be gone." Cried Miriallia as she fell to the ground and started crying even more. La Flaga walked up to her and was about to comfort her but he couldn't do it.

"Damn it!" yelled La Flaga as he punched the simulator

Back on the bridge "Three enemy mobile suits detected, their DINNs." said Sai

"What's the status of the repairs?" asked Ramius

"We should be ready in a few minutes." said Murdock

"The DINNs are 10 minutes out." said Sai

"Captain we are not in a position to fight them, if even one of them gets past Wing Zero we will not be able to fight them off. We have to fall back." said Badgiruel

"Alright, launch Wing Zero and tell him to cover our retreat and signal Orb, tell them to send a search party." said Ramius

"Orb?"

"They will want to save lives." said Ramius as Heero flew out and landed on top the ship as it took off into the air. They outran the DINNs and soon they were only miles away from the Alaska air defense line.

Meanwhile back on the sub, Yzak sat looking at the wall. "Dearka and Athrun are MIA." said Yzak to himself as he felt the engines of the sub kick on. He jumped to his feet and ran toward the bridge. "Why are we moving?"

"We have been ordered to return to base." said the Captain "And an Orb flying boat has landed nearby to conduct a search and one of their fleets is on the way."

"What is Orb doing here?" asked Yzak

"Doesn't matter we have to head to base Operation Spilt Break starts in a little over a week and they will need everyone there." said the captain.

On the island Cagalli stood on the beach with dozens of Orb soldiers all looking over the island_. "Kira please be ok."_ thought Cagalli as she stood near the head of the Strike.

"Lady Cagalli we've found someone." said an orb Soldier as Cagalli ran toward the beach.

"Kira!" yelled Cagalli as she pushed through the group only to see a red Zaft uniform.

Around sun down Athrun began to wake up. "mmm. Where am I?" asked Athrun

"You're on an Orb vessel we are treating your wounds after we found you on a beach." said Cagalli with a gun in her hand as she aimed it at Athrun.

"Orb or am in the hands of the Earth Forces?" asked Athrun as he took the IV out of his hand.

"What happened to the pilot of the Strike, did he make it out?" asked Cagalli

"No, he's dead because I killed him." said Athrun flatly as tears formed around Cagalli's eyes.

"Damn it!" yelled Cagalli as she slammed her fist against the wall as her tears fell to the floor.

"But why did I live?" asked Athrun as Cagalli's sadness turned to hate as she sprung over and grabbed Athrun by the collar before slamming him down on the bed with a gun on his heart.

"Why, why did you live? Kira may not have known what he was doing all the time but he was kind!" said Cagalli as Athrun lowered his head.

"Sounds like he hadn't changed on bit." said Athrun sadly as Cagalli's eyes widened as she lifted her hand off the trigger.

"What?" asked Cagalli "Did you know Kira?"

"Yes, we have been best friends since we were kids." said Athrun as Cagalli's eyes widened even more.

"But that would mean you killed your best friend. Why?" snapped Cagalli

"I just don't know, ok. He was my enemy, he killed my friends. I tried, God I tried, to get him to come back to the Plants but he wouldn't. See he was a Coordinator like me. He shouldn't have been fighting for the Earth Forces." said Athrun with tears in his eyes,

"Kira only fought to protect the people he cares about and you killed him." said Cagalli she let go of him before storming out of the room, leaving Athrun to his thoughts.

The next morning a small Zaft aircraft landed next to the Orb vessel. Cagalli walked into Athrun's room to find him sitting up on the bed waiting. "They are here for you Athrun."

"Ok." said Athrun as he tried to stand but found he couldn't.

"Here let me help." said Cagalli as she gave Athrun a shoulder to use.

"Why are you helping me I thought you would hate me?" asked Athrun

"Kira wouldn't have wanted that." said Cagalli as she helped Athrun to a small Zodiac boat. "Before you go I want you to have this." With that she placed a small necklace in Athrun's free hand. "It's said that the stone at the end protects people. Hopefully it protects you."

"Thanks." said Athrun as the boat took him to the Zaft vessel only to see Yzak standing there.

"You would dare show your face here?" snapped Yzak

"I destroyed the Strike." said Athrun as he walked into the ship and past Yzak who smiled. High above in the Plants Kira opened his eyes to see a pink haired woman he had seen before.

"Lacus?" asked Kira as he tried to sit up only to be pushed back down.

"Don't worry Kira, you're safe." said Lacus Clyne as she smiled at him.

"How did I get up here?" asked Kira

"I found you my boy." said a man as he stepped into Kira's line of sight. "Miss Clyne asked me to bring you up here."

"Thanks." Said Kira as the memories of his last battle came back to him "I've killed…"

"Shhh…don't worry about that now Kira, just rest." said Lacus as Kira closed his eyes again only to let sleep take him again.

Meanwhile the Archangel powered down there engines as they sat in the underground dry dock of the Alaskan main base of Josh-A. A top secreted meeting of the Earth Forces commanders happened deep underground in a darkened room, the only lights hung low over the long table.

"I'm surprised that they made it." stated one of them.

"Maybe it was the will of God." said another with a chuckle

"No it was the coordinator child, now we need to get down to the business at hand." said the man at the head of the table, Captain William Sutherland.

"Yes, sir." said the man to his right. "We were luckily in a way the pilot of the Strike, the coordinator is MIA. With the Daggers coming online and the GAT series behind them we don't want people to know that they were piloted by a coordinator."

"True, it just shows our weakness." said another "What about this Heero Yuy?"

"He is an interesting case." Said another of the officers "On the one hand he seems to be one of these biological CPU that Blue Cosmos is making but he doesn't need the drugs to keep his life going. This means we can't control him. However this Wing Zero has great power and with the Zero AI computer system it shows even greater promise."

"So we make a deal with him or storm the suit and take it?" said another Captain

"No, the AI system can move the suit on its own, we have to assume it can self-destruct as well and Heero has said he will not hand out the system. We can't form a deal with him because we have no way to make sure he keeps the deal." said Sutherland

"So what does Chairman Azrael want to do?" asked another

"Simple his fate is to be the same as the Archangel and most of her crew. After everything is done here we will find what remains of the suit and study it." said Sutherland. A couple minutes later on the Archangel, Captain Ramius and Lt. Badgiruel stood at attention as the face of the Captain Sutherland appeared on the main monitor.

"Good work on getting to here."

"Thank you sir." said Ramius

"Ok, on to business, we are busy around here with that attack on Panama only days away so we don't have time to deal with new people getting lost in the base. So all the crew is to stay on board ship until ordered." said the Sutherland

"But sir, we have a prisoner on board." said Ramius

"We don't have time to deal with him as well." said the Captain "Now I want you two, Lt. Commander Mu La Flaga and the rest of your senior staff to report to the board room at 0900 tomorrow morning." With that he cut the transmission.

Heero walked around the ship just looking at the peoples reaction to the fact of being in Josh-A. Everyone was smiling and happy only a few seemed to care about the fact that Tolle and Kira where more than likely dead. He stopped when he saw that Flay girl talking to Sai.

"Please Sai you have to have known I didn't love Kira, I loved you." Pleaded Flay as Sai glared at her.

"No, you were using him. Using him to fight and giving you some way to feel loved." said Sai "Now that he is gone you are looking for someone new to use and I will not be that person."

"Please Sai." pleaded Flay, Heero picked up the sound of a struggle coming from the other side of the door. He opened it to find himself standing in the medical bay, on the floor was a tied up Dearka with more blood running down his face. On top of him was Miriallia with a knife in her hand.

"For Tolle!" she yelled as she raised the knife above her hand. In an instant Heero whipped out his pistol from his waist line and fired. The .45 caliber bullet went right through the thin medical knife. Both Miriallia and Dearka turned to see Heero standing there as Sai and Flay appeared behind him. Miriallia sat there stunned for a moment before she tightened her fist and began punching Dearka in the face. Sai pushed passed Heero and pulled Miriallia off Dearka.

"No, why is he here. Tolle is gone and he is never coming back!" yelled Miriallia with tears in her eyes.

"He is a coordinator and all of them deserve to die!" yelled Flay as she moved toward a small table and pulled out a pistol.

"No!" yelled Miriallia as she leaped out of Sai's hands to tackle Flay, sending both of them to the ground in tears. For a second all they did was cry until Flay forced Miriallia off her. Flay jumped to her feet and glared at Miriallia.

"Why…why did you stop me? He is a coordinator he must be killed. You yourself tried to kill him. You hate coordinators just like me!" yelled Flay with tears in her eyes.

"Flay stop it!" ordered Sai

"No…I am not like you." said Miriallia as Heero picked up the gun. In an instant he pressed the load button letting the clip fall to the ground with a clank. He then broke the slide breaking the gun in two.

"Next time one of you try to kill someone make sure you take the safety off." said Heero before he walked out.

Meanwhile at a Zaft base Athrun sat on a hospital bed looking out at the setting sun. The door opened as his Commander La Crease walked in, his mask hiding the upper part of his face. For a second he tried to sit up but found he could.

"Now don't even think about standing up, your injured." said La Crease as Athrun lied back down. "Athrun I am afraid that you are not under my command anymore."

"What?" asked Athrun

"Since you destroyed the Strike you have been assigned to the elite forces and need to go up to the Plants to get our latest machine." said La Crease "Now rest you leave tomorrow morning."

**Well thanks for all the reviews please keep them coming. Well I hope you liked this chapter until next time. Wilkins75**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Return of Hope**

"Welcome to this inquiry, we will run this inquiry based on the rules of a court marshal. So say everything thoroughly because everything will enter the record." said Sutherland as he and four other captains sat at a large table before the three head officers and the key staff. "Now I have reviewed all the reports and we will start where it all began."

Meanwhile back onboard the Archangel Sai and Kuzzey, walked with food trays in their hands. "I wonder what is going to happen to us now?" asked Kuzzey

"No idea you would have to ask the Captain when she gets back from her meeting." said Sai as he walked toward Miriallia's bed; she hadn't left since the attack in sick bay. "Miriallia I brought you some breakfast."

The bed was empty because Miriallia was down in the lowest levels of the ship where the brig was. She leaned against the wall before looking into the cell where Dearka lied. When he felt her presence he sat up and looked at the girl who had tried to stab him with a knife. Instantly she turned as if to walk away.

"Wait." said Dearka as Miriallia stopped "I'm sorry for what I said, so where was your boyfriend when it happened?"

"He was in a skygrasper on that island when you guys made that last attack." said Miriallia sadly

"A skygrasper?" asked Dearka

"A fighter jet. A blue and white one."

"Wasn't me." He said as he laid back down as Miriallia looked at the blonde boy with tears in her eyes "If you came to kill me might as well get on with it."

"I'm not going to kill you; I came to say I'm sorry for trying to kill you." Said Miriallia

"Ok and I'm sorry for what I said about your boyfriend's death. I didn't know." said Dearka

"Are you hungry?" asked Miriallia

"Kind off but I can wait." Said Dearka

"I'll get you something to eat." said Miriallia as she walked away.

"She is an interesting one." said Dearka as he heard the outer door closed.

"As my friend Trowa would say all women are interesting in their own way." said a voice from the darkness. As Dearka sat up and walked toward the bars only to see Heero leaning against the far wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"You?" said Dearka as Heero opened his eyes and walked toward Dearka. "What are you anyhow a natural or a coordinator?"

"I'm a natural but I am not with the Earth Forces." said Heero

"Not with the Earth Forces, right." said Dearka with a small laugh "You pilot one of their machines."

"Wing Zero is my machine." said Heero calmly. "See Dearka Elsman I am not from this universe."

"Not from this universe?" asked Dearka

"I come from another universe. In my universe I was falling through my atmosphere trying to stop a falling spaceship from hitting the Earth. When I hit it with my buster rifle it caused the reactors to go and it opened a hole in the universe sucking me and my Gundam in." said Heero

"I am not so sure." said Dearka

"I was born on colony L-4 and trained to fight against the Earth Alliance who was the puppet of a group called Oz. The goal of me and my fellow Gundam pilots was to free the colonies from the Earth." said Heero

"If that is true, then why do you protect this ship?" asked Dearka

"I need nukes to get home and the Earth Forces is the only group that has nuclear weapons in great supply." said Heero

"Not that it will matter with the N-jammers, nukes are useless." said Dearka

"Not with the N-jammers cancellers that your nation is developing." said Heero as Dearka looked at him. "What do you think I was doing at Victoria, I got a good portion of your database. Although the sheer number of nukes I need make it nearly impossible."

"So what are you going to do?" asked Dearka

"Simple for the moment I will do the only thing I know how. Fight." said Heero

"I've been wondering why you didn't pull the trigger back on that island?" asked Dearka

"I did." said Heero as Dearka looked at him "However Zero decided you still have role to play and spared your life."

"How can a mobile suit decided to let someone live or die?" asked Dearka

"Zero or Zero system is an advanced AI system that looks at all possible actions and breaks down what is most likely, in a way I see the future. It helped me in many battles, although I didn't really need it against you guys." said Heero as Dearka glared at him.

"Whatever I have no idea if you're telling the truth." said Dearka as he lay back down.

"And I have no idea why Zero wants you to live." said Heero as he turned and walked away.

Back in the briefing room the captains stood up. "This concludes this inquiry, in the mean time the Archangel is assigned to the defense forces, your supplies will begin loading in two hours."

"Yes, sir." said Ramius

"For the time being all but Commander La Flaga, Lt. Commander Badgiruel and Crewman Allster are to remain onboard ship." ordered Sutherland.

"What for?" asked La Flaga

"You three are being reassigned." said the Captain as he walked out.

Later that night up in space, the head chairman of the Plants sat behind his desk. Suddenly an image of La Creuset appeared on a small screen. "Chairman Zala."

"What is it La Creuset?" asked Patrick Zala

"Operation Split Break is ready all we need is your approval code." said La Creuset

"Very well." said Zala as he punched his code into the keyboard.

"The attack will begin at 10 hundred Alaskan time." said La Creuset "Also your son will be leaving about that same time."

"Very good." said Zala as the screen went off again.

"But Captain, I don't want to go." cried Flay as she stood along with La Flaga and Badgiruel near the exit to the ship.

"There is nothing I can do, you can file a request but it's unlikely that they will listen." said Ramius.

"I can't believe they are sending me to California to be a flight instructor." said La Flaga

"Well maybe we will not have so many deaths on the battlefield from ill-trained pilots." said Ramius.

High above over the Earth dozens of Zaft ships waited for their orders. As their mobile suits entered their landing pods. "Sir we're got the orders but the target isn't Panama it's Josh-A." said an officer on one of the bridges.

"What Josh-A?" asked the captain

"Yes." said the officer. "Alright prepare all pods to launch."

Meanwhile at Zaft, carriers and bases surrounding Alaska they began launching their mobile suits to begin the attack. Up in the Plants Kira sat at a small table with Lacus and her father. Suddenly the phone rang; Mr. Clyne walked up to one of the walls. "Clyne here." He said a picture of two women sitting behind a desk.

"It's Eileen Canaver." said Eileen Canaver  
"Yes, what is it?" asked Mr. Clyne  
"Zala has misled us. Operation Split Break's target isn't Panama, it's Alaska." said Eileen Canaver as Kira dropped his tea cup with a crash.

"Lacus I have to get to Earth, my friends are in Alaska I have to protect them." said Kira

"I see." Said Lacus "Please follow me Kira."

Deep underground in the Josh-A base La Flaga and Flay stood in a line waiting to board a transport sub in the underground bay. "Now just show your ticket to the man." Said La Flaga

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Flay

"I forgot something." said La Flaga as he walked off. Meanwhile below even him stood the empty command center as alarms began going off. As the enemy carriers flew over the land they opened up and dropped their mobile suits to begin their attack.

"The curtain has risen and it's time for the actors to show their stuff." said Le Creuset as he headed toward one of the hidden entrances, in a DINN, he had learned about. He flew down the small shaft toward the interior of the base. Below him La Flaga ran through an empty base.

"Where is everyone?" asked La Flaga as he pushed the button on the elevator to go down toward the command center. As he stood in the lift got a strange feeling in his stomach, one he only got when Le Creuset was near, he pulled his pistol as the door opened. Slowly he walked down the hallway until he heard a sound.

"Well…" said Le Creuset before he noticed a shadow. He spun around firing his pistol as the bullet passed by La Flaga's head before taking cover behind a column. "So Hawk of Endymion, I am so sorry but I have to get going but if you're still around here that must mean you have no use anymore to the Earth Forces." With that he ran out of a side door as La Flaga walked into the command center, only to find no one there. Slowly he walked to the computer, his eyes widened as he read the screen.

"My God what are they thinking?" asked La Flaga

"Captain the enemy is attacking." Said Kuzzey

"Alright, take the Archangel out." said Ramius as she looked at Heero leaning against the wall. "Heero what do you think?"

"Wing Zero and I will be launching." stated Heero as he headed out the door as the Archangel exited the dry dock and began firing at the attacking enemy. The moment they cleared the hanger Wing Zero rocketed out of the Archangel.

Rau Le Creuset ran through the corridors that made up the Earth Forces command center. As he turned the corner he saw a red haired girl standing there shaking. "Well…well…well what do we have here?" asked Rau as the girl fell to the ground and started crying.

Flay looked up at the man although he didn't look anything like her father that voice felt comforting. "I have to get back…back to the Archangel." said Flay as Rau smiled.

"I've found it." said Rau as he quickly walked up to the girl and with one fast movement he knocked her out. Before taking her into his arms and head back to his mobile suit.

Back in space Kira dressed in a Zaft uniform rode in car. "Where are we going?" asked Kira

"Well you said you needed to get to Earth to protect your friends so I am going to help you." said Lacus with a smile.

Back on the battlefield Heero aimed and split is buster rifle in two as he stood on top of the Archangel firing one after the other. "_This is almost like when I attacked Libra." _Thought Heero as a nearby ship exploded. _"This is taking too long." _With that Heero put his rifle together before pulling out his saber. He powered his engines as he shot forward cutting down DINNs as he flew. However no matter how many Heero killed they just kept coming and advancing through the weak defenses around the Earth command center.

Meanwhile a door was opening. Kira's eyes widened as he saw what was in there. "A Gundam?"

"Will this take you where you want to go?" asked Lacus a few minutes later Kira sat inside the machine.

"N-jammer cancellers. Wow this thing has four times the power of the Strike." said Kira as he started up the machine.

"Sir, it's the Freedom. It's launching!" yelled an operator.

"Stop him!" ordered the Commander

"Too late!" said the operator as Kira flew out of the hanger into space.

**Sorry for the delay I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Back to Orb**

"We can't keep this up." said Heero as he cut another DINN in half with his sword. "If I go out to far then the Archangel will be destroyed but if I don't go out I can't stop them."

"This is the 82 tank regiment we need help!" said a voice over Heero's radio

"Nothing can help you now." said Heero as the line went to static. He spun Wing Zero around and fired the buster rifle across the bow of the Archangel destroying a wave of missiles heading toward the ship. However not even Wing Zero could stop them all one of the missiles hit the right hanger door ripping it open.

Meanwhile La Flaga had made his way up to one of the hangers only to find firefighting crews and injured soldiers. "Get out of here." Ordered La Flaga before suddenly the hanger doors burst opened to show a GINN. As the GINN was busy firing at some of the defenders La Flaga jumped into one of the few remaining fighter craft. He fired a missile out of the rail hitting the GINN square in the chest. It exploded before crashing to the ground. La Flaga punched his engines to their max and headed out.

"_Please Archangel be ok?" _thought La Flaga as he headed toward the main gate in the hopes that the Archangel was still there.

Deep under the seas and miles away, the command sub headed toward Panama "They have gotten through the 4th gate soon they will bring down the main gate. Once that happens we can set our plan into motion." said Sutherland. "The Archangel and Wing Zero are holding up the enemy just as we predicted."

"Ships functions have fallen 30%." Said Newman as the ship shook under another wave of missiles.

"Even Zero can't stop them all." Said Kuzzey

Heero cut another 10 enemies in half. Even Wing Zero shook as his shield took another missile hit. He spun around opening up with his shoulder guns but it was out of rounds. So he charged forward cutting another down. As he did an Earth Forces fighter flew by with a trail of smoke. _"Is it trying to land on the Archangel?" _thought Heero as the plane lined up on the opening into the landing bay. He didn't have time to waste he kept up his assault. The problem wasn't his ability, it was the fact that he was running out of bullets and energy.

La Flaga did a crash landing into hanger. The moment the plane stopped he jumped out and ran through the ship until he came onto the bridge. "Captain!" yelled La Flaga as Ramius turned to look at him.

"What are you doing here, what about your transfer?" asked Ramius

"Don't worry about that now; this is some screwed up plan. What orders did they give the defenses force?" asked La Flaga

"To hold the enemy until reinforcement's arrive." said Ramius

"Now listen up below base is a massive Cyclopes system, reinforcements from panama can't get here in time and soon the defenses will fall and the enemy will enter the base. When that happens the order will be given to activate the Cyclopes turning everything within 10 kilometers of the base into dust, when that happens we will destroy over half of Zaft's fighting force. That's the plan as imagined by the top brass." said La Flaga as Ramius' eyes widened.

"It can't be?"

"It's true I've seen the empty command center, all that is left behind is the Euro-Asian forces and the Archangel because they've given up on her." said La Flaga

"Alright then I, Captain Ramius, am making this decision alone, if our mission is to hold the enemy up, then this ship and crew have done so, we are leaving the battlefield." ordered Ramius.

"Don't put everything on yourself." said La Flaga

"Contact Wing Zero and the other ships tell them what is going on." ordered Ramius

"Yes, ma'am." said Kuzzey

"I'm going to launch as well." said La Flaga as he made his way back down to the hanger bay toward the skygrasper.

Meanwhile in one of the Zaft sub launcher Le Creuset returned in his mobile suit. "Commander." said Yzak as Le Creuset stepped out of his mobile suit.

"Ah Yzak, getting some supplies?" asked Le Creuset

"Yes, I have gotten through 2 gates. Next time I'll tear the in-side apart." said Yzak with a smile as his commander placed his hand under his chin.

"Actually I would like you to help out at the main gate. Wing Zero and the Legged ship is there." said Le Creuset as Yzak smiled even more.

"Thank you sir." said Yzak as he went back to the Duel. Meanwhile inside the commander's machine Flay was waking up.

"Ah, your awake young lady." said Le Creuset

Back on the battlefield the Archangel and two other of the remaining ships turned out to sea. With those three ships out of the line it gave the Zaft soldiers what they needed to break down the main gate. However a wave of missiles took down the two other ships leaving the Archangel alone.

"Alright we're giving you the main gate now let us go." said La Flaga as he flew over the Archangel.

"They aren't going to." said Heero as he blasted away at another mobile suit with his buster rifle.

"Ships functions are down to 40%." said Newman

"The Duel is behind us." said Sai

_"Why now?" _thought Ramius as the Duel started firing at the enemy ship.

Heero spun around and punched his engines to maximum as he charged forward his beam saber out and ready. His buster rifle was out of energy, it needed a recharge from the main power source within the suit but that couldn't happen in the fight. He was going to stab the Duel straight in the chest but as he charged his sword went dead.

"_I am out, I have no weapons."_ thought Heero as he hit the radio. "Captain Ramius."

"Yes, Heero." said Ramius as her face appeared on the screen.

"I am out of offensive options." Stated Heero as Ramius lowered her head.

"That's ok, we wouldn't of made it this far without you." said Ramius

"We are finished." Said Kuzzey

"Stop crying you baby." Said Sai before a GINN appeared in front of the bridge. The mobile suit raised his gun as time seemed to stop for everyone on the bridge as they faced their deaths. Sai's eyes widened, Miriallia closed her eyes and waited to rejoin Tolle, Kuzzey tried to run and the Captain just glared at the suit. Suddenly the gun exploded in the GINN's hands.

"What?" asked the Zaft pilot before he looked up and saw a blur flying at him, an energy sword in its hand. In an instant the GINN was cut in half. The strange suit stopped and hovered just in front of the bridge. It held a rifle in one hand and a shield in the other. As it hovered its wings opened showing four pointed wings as blasts of heat and steam shot out.

"Where did that thing come from?" asked Yzak

"Welcome back." said Heero with a grin

"This is Kira Yamato. I'll cover you, please withdraw to safety." said Kira

"Kira?" asked Miriallia

"It is him." said Sai

"Our Kira?" asked Ramius as Kira flew away as a targeting panel appeared inside the cockpit. The computer targeted six enemies as more blasters appeared before they opened up.

"What is taking so long withdraw!" ordered Kira

"They can't." said Heero "There is a Cyclops system below the base. We are all just bait."

"They played this, we have to get father away from the base." said Ramius

"I see." said Kira as he kept firing before hitting his radio "Attention all Zaft and Earth Alliance forces any moment now the Cyclops system will activated and the Josh-A base will self destruct."

"Like I'm going to believe that." said Yzak as he charged forward firing. Kira lifted his shield to take the hit, before charging forward beam saber in hand. Quickly Yzak pulled his sword to block. For a second they stood there swords crossed until Yzak aimed his shoulder cannon at Kira who moved away before flipping over and charging again, this time he aimed at the Duels legs cutting them off. Yzak screamed as he fell into the arms of a nearby GINN.

"He didn't, but why?" asked Yzak as the GINN took him to safety.

Meanwhile in the Earth Forces command sub two men sat by their computers. "It's time." Said the one as the other nodded his head.

"Yes." Said the other as both pulled keys from around their necks and placed them in key holes in their computers. "May this bring an end to this war?"

"For the perseveration of our pure and blue world. Three…two…one." said the first as they turned their keys. Back at the Josh-A base sparks of energy started to dance around the Cyclops system. Suddenly a wave of energy shot out of the system as the wave moved it boiled the water within people as it passed. They could only scream in pain before exploding, soon the heat from the microwave energy caused all the ammo all around the battlefield to started going off.

"High energy source detected within the base." said the Zaft control officer "Oh…no."

"They have activated the Cyclops." said Sai

"Get us out of here!" yelled Ramius as the Archangels engines burned even hotter. Heero transformed Wing Zero back into bird mode and punched his engines rocketing ahead of the Archangel. Just as the Josh-A base went up in a huge fireball.

"Looks like we have fallen into a trap." said Le Creuset as he stood on the bridge of the command sub.

"Order all remaining forces to fall back." said the captain "That is if any are left alive."

Back in the Plants Athrun Zala, his arm still in a sling, walked into the Plant's government building. Everyone was in a rush then a single man walked up to him. "Athrun Zala what are you doing back here?" asked the man as he walked up. Athrun looked at him for bit before remembering it was Nicol's father the chairman of the Plant's science council Yuri Amalfi.

"Ah Councilman Amalfi, what is going on?" asked Athrun

"Well Operation Split Break seems to have failed." said Amalfi "They say that the force has been wiped out."

"What?" asked Athrun

"And that is not all someone broke into and stole one of our top secret mobile suits." said Yuri.

Back on the surface of the Earth the Archangel had landed on a small island just south of the battlefield of Josh-A. The crew had gathered on the island as Kira landed and exited his new machine. Slowly he walked toward his friends. "Hello everyone." said Kira with a smile.

"Kid we thought you were dead." said La Flaga

"Well I'm not." said Kira

"New machine, N-jammer canceller?" stated Heero

"Ya, but I will not let anyone get their hands on it." stated Kira as Heero glared at him.

"Kira I need that information to see if I can get home." Said Heero

"Fine, you can have it but no one else." said Kira

"Now what do we do?" asked Sai

"Do we head to Panama?" asked Newman

"No, we know to much." said La Flaga "We will be treated as traitors and shot."

"Then go to Orb." stated Heero.

**Sorry for the delay but life got in the way. Well I hope you like this chapter sorry for any problems. Please read and review. Thanks Wilkins75**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Return to the Land of Peace**

Athrun walked toward his father's office, slowly he entered to find his father sitting there waiting for him. He saluted his father who looked up at him. "I have a mission for you Athrun." said Patrick Zala "You are to recover the stolen mobile suit, the Freedom, and destroy anyone and anything it has come into contact with."

"Father isn't that a little extreme?" asked Athrun as his father glared at him. "Sorry, sir isn't that a little extreme?"

"No, see the machine taken, the Freedom, is equipped with N-jammer cancellers." said Patrick Zala as Athrun's eyes widened.

"N-jammer canceller?" asked Athrun "But Sir, the Plants gave up nuclear weapons."

"We need those weapons to end this war and thanks to Lacus Clyne one of the machines has been stolen." said Patrick Zala

"Lacus?" said Athrun as the huge screen behind his father turned on to show a video of Lacus and a man standing there.

"This was taken moments before the Freedom was stolen." said Patrick Zala "Needless to say Lacus is no longer your fiancée."

"I see sir." said Athrun "_Why would Lacus help someone take a mobile suit. She is for peace, so why would she give out weapons?"_

"You will head out as soon as you're healed and the final preparations are made." said Patrick Zala.

Meanwhile back on Earth the Archangel was moving toward Orb. Wing Zero was to go, its buster rifle and saber was being recharged from the main power supply and the bullets where already loaded. Heero sat in the dining room eating when suddenly Kira sat across from him.

"You knew I was alive, didn't you?" asked Kira

"No I didn't." said Heero "However it was possible for you to live. I survived when I self-destructed Wing."

"You destroyed Wing Zero?" said Kira

"No Wing was my first Gundam, Wing Zero is similar like your Freedom is better than the Strike." said Heero calmly.

"I see." said Kira

"Your girlfriend left in case you're wondering." said Heero

"I know, Sai told me." said Kira

"I have to go run the program about getting home." said Heero as he left and headed back to Wing Zero. He entered the cockpit and looked at the results of his latest simulation to get home. One world flashed across the screen. _"Impossible."_

Heero leaned back into his chair and rubbed his eyes. _"So I am not going home." _Thought Heero as Zero's eyes flashed. _"The N-jammers cancellers work to start the reaction but they themselves release a type of radiation that destroys any chance of getting home." _

"Hey Heero is something wrong?" asked La Flaga as he appeared on the other side of the cockpit.

"No." said Heero as he pushed the button and cleared the screen.

"Come on kid, we are all a family here. So please tell me what is happening?" said La Flaga "Maybe we can help."

"You can't help." said Heero flatly

"Well if you don't tell us, we can't help." said La Flaga

"Looks like I'm going to be a permanent member of this family of yours." said Heero as he stood up and walked out of his machine.

Up in the Plants Athrun stood in Lacus' back yard. Everything was torn apart, suddenly a small pink robot jumped out of a tall bush before jumping into what remains of a field of flowers. Athrun quickly grabbed the small robot as he looked at the flowers.

Flashback.

"These flowers are from my first public concert." said Lacus with a smile "They are a great way to remember things."

End flashback.

La Flaga leaned against the wall as he sipped his drink "So Heero is stuck here?" asked Ramius as she sat behind her desk.

"That is what he said." said La Flaga "I feel sorry for him, all his friends and his girlfriend; he is never going to see them again."

"Yes, but I sleep better with two combat ready mobile suits ready to fight." said Ramius

"I can't blame you but still I wish there was something we could do?" said La Flaga "I mean he doesn't have any real friends here, he always eats alone. He is either inside his machine, resting, fixing said machine or fighting. I don't think I've seen him have fun."

"True but he has been focused on getting home so maybe he didn't want to form any bonds so that he wouldn't have to deal with the pain of leaving." said Ramius as La Flaga shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe." said La Flaga "We should be in Orb by morning. They already know we are coming and they said they will be ready with repair teams and medical squads."

"Good, once we get there we will decide what to do." said Ramius

Meanwhile back in the Plants Athrun Zala stopped his car and walked toward the run down theater. As he walked in he heard music, he reached into his sling and pulled his pistol. Slowly he made his way toward the stage where Lacus was singing. Suddenly she stopped and smiled as she looked at Athrun.

"Hello Athrun." said Lacus as Athrun raised his gun.

"Lacus why did you do it? Why did you help a spy?" asked Athrun as Lacus looked at him.

"I didn't help a spy, I gave Kira a better sword to fight with." said Lacus as Athrun's eyes widened.

"What?" said Athrun "What are you talking about Lacus, Kira is dead. I..."

"Killed him with your own hands?" asked Lacus as she shook her head. "No he is very much alive."

"It can't be."

"Don't you believe me? Do you even believe what you see with your own eyes?" asked Lacus. Athrun couldn't stop but think of Nicol and all the other friends he had lost over the course of the war, slowly he lowered his gun. "Surely you must see that this isn't the same Plants you left to defend."

"Lacus?" yelled Athrun

"Tell me, what do you fight for, is it the metal on your chest or your father's orders. If so you will find that Kira, your friend is still your enemy and so am I." said Lacus as she stood up and walked toward the gun. "Because if I am to be your enemy then you might as well shot me now, Athrun Zala soldier of Zaft."

"What did you call me?" asked Athrun as he tried to understand what was happening, before he could the doors to the theater opened and in rushed men with guns.

"Thanks Athrun Zala we knew her fiancée would know her best." said one of the men as Athrun moved in front of Lacus to protect her, gun raised at the enemy. "Now move aside."

"I don't think so." said Athrun before gun fire from the seats opened up killing the government agents. Out of the darkness men appeared some in suits others in Zaft uniforms.

"Miss Lacus it is time to go." said one of them

"Alright then." said Lucas "Oh Athrun follow your heart and decided for yourself." With that Lucas disappeared into the night. The next morning Athrun sat inside his new machine the Justice.

"_Follow my heart, I decided." _Thought Athrun as the final check list was read.

"Alright Justice you're are clear to launch." said the control

"Athrun Zala, Justice, Launching." said Athrun as he rocketed out and headed toward the Earth.

Meanwhile the Archangel was pulling into the underground dry dock at Morgenroete. Cagalli ran into the ship until she saw Kira, then she lunged forcing Kira to the deck as she cried into his chest. "You idiot why did you take such a stupid risk?" asked Cagalli

"I'm fine Cagalli." said Kira as he forced himself up.

"Welcome back to Orb." said Uzumi Athha as he stood on the bridge.

"Thanks." said Ramius

"Now rest and let us repair your ship as you think about your next step is going to be?" said Uzumi "Things have happened since you left, the world is becoming more divided."

"What do you mean?" asked La Flaga

"That since the Earth Forces lost Josh-A they have been on the war path and Zaft is out for revenge in fact we just received word that Zaft forces have launched an attack on Panama." said Uzumi

"What, Panama?" asked Ramius

"Yes and if that falls the Earth Forces lose all their mass drivers." said Uzumi "If they lose those then their moon base will start running out of supplies."

"If that happens they will come after your mass driver and they will come soon." stated Heero as Uzumi looked at him leaning against the wall.

"We will follow or motto. Orb will not attack another nation, will not allow another nation to attack us, and we will not intervene in the conflicts of other nations." said Uzumi as Heero nodded his head.

"It is a good idea in principle but how will it work when the bombs are falling and people are dying." said Heero as Uzumi nodded his head.

"True but at those times are when we have to hold those ideas even higher." said Uzumi "And every single one of the orb citizens and soldiers will die to uphold the beliefs no matter if they are natural or coordinator, we are all human."

"Very well then." said Heero "When they come Wing Zero and I will be there."

"Thanks, we may need it if that day should come." said Uzumi

Meanwhile a bunch of men sat around a large table. "This is horrible, our victory in Josh-A is meaningless now that we lost Panama." said one of them.

"However our new mobile suits the Strike Daggers worked extremely well." said another

"True but it will take time to mass produce and to take back Victoria, since Zaft has finished repairing it." said another captain. "But are first goal is to reopen supply lines to our Moon base."

"What about Orb's mass driver?" asked the only man not in a military uniform instead he was in a blue suit.

"Muruta Azrael that nation will not let any nation in the Alliance or Zaft use it." said another captain.

"Why do we tolerate that nation?" asked the blonde haired leader of Blue Cosmos

"It is a neutral nation and it has decided that neither we nor Zaft can use their driver." said another captain

"But they are a nation of Earth, therefore they should be in the Alliance." said Azrael "Tell you what, leave Orb to me. You guys plan the take the rebuilt Victoria and I'll get Orb's driver."

"Alright then." said Captain Sutherland. "We will leave Orb in your hands."

**Sorry for the short chapter. Well I hope you read and review. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 The War comes to Orb**

"What did you want to show me?" asked Kira as he, Cagalli, Heero, La Flaga and Captain Ramius followed Erica Simmons through the Morgenroete factory.

"Well I wanted to give you back this." said Erica as she opened a door only to show the Strike standing there. "We repaired it and we loaded the operation computer program from the M-1s"

"Thanks but I am going to stick with the Freedom." said Kira

"I thought you would but it's still your machine." Said Erica

"Could a natural pilot it?" asked La Flaga as the others looked at him.

"Yes." said Erica

"Then I'll pilot it." Said Cagalli

"No." said La Flaga flatly "Because I'm going to pilot."

"Lieutenant?" Said Ramius

"We aren't in the military anymore Murrue." said La Flaga with a smile.

Meanwhile in the council room of Orb Uzumi looked at a document. "We can't give into their demands." said a council member.

"But a fleet is already heading out from California and coming our way. They should be at our borders by morning." said another council members "Do we really want a war?"

"Do we want to be Blue Cosmos' and the Earth Alliance's puppets?" said the first.

"Better that then have our people and soldiers get killed." said the other council member.

"If we do that then Zaft will attack us."

"Do we have no choice but to join this pointless war? If we join one we are enemies to the other." said Uzumi as the rest of the council members looked at him. "We will not side with either the Earth Forces or Zaft. We will defend our nation and, if need, die for our nation."

"What about if we let both Zaft and the Earth forces use the mass driver." said a younger cabinet member.

"No it will not work, Zaft wants to cut off all access to space that the Earth Forces have." said Uzumi, "I want the military on high alert call up the reserves and start preparing our people to go into the bunkers."

"Ok then." said the council members

"Also I want the Archangel repaired and rearmed by the time the fleet gets here." said Uzumi

"Sir, we may not have time to get everything in place and you want to focus our efforts on that ship?"

"It may be one of our hopes." said Uzumi as the council members left.

Captain Ramius stood before what remained of her crew. "Listen up an Earth Forces fleet is less than a day from Orb. Now we are no longer part of the Earth Forces military so you are free to go, but this ship is going to defend Orb and we really would like your help."

Later that day Sai stood in front of Kuzzey. "So you're leaving?" asked Sai as Kuzzey stood in his normal citizen clothing.

"Ya, are you?" asked Kuzzey as Sai shook his head.

"No I'm staying." said Sai "Orb is in trouble and I can help here. I called my parents and told them that."

"I see." said Kuzzey "However I can't really help with anything here."

"Do what you feel is right." Said Sai

Meanwhile down below in the cells, Miriallia walked toward Dearka's cell. He sat up and looked at the girl who had brought him his meals. Slowly she opened the cell door and tossed his Zaft uniform into his lap. "You're being freed." said Miriallia

"What, why?" asked Dearka

"The Earth Forces are going to attack Orb because it isn't going to join the Alliance and we are going to defend it." said Miriallia as she walked away only to have Dearka follow her.

"Why are Naturals attacking their own?" asked Dearka

"They want Orb's mass driver ok." said Miriallia "Now I have to get ready."

"Wait, are you going to fight?" asked Dearka as Miriallia turned and looked at him.

"Yes, I'm in charge of operations now that Lt. Badgiruel is gone." said Miriallia

"Ok, what about my Buster?" asked Dearka

"It was ours to begin with and now Morgenroete has it. Now get off!" ordered Miriallia before she disappeared up a flight of stairs. For a bit Dearka just stood there watching as the girl disappeared.

"You're asking yourself why you care." stated a voice from behind him. He spun around to see Heero standing there.

"Will you stop sneaking up on people?" asked Dearka "And no I wasn't thinking that?"

"Yes, you where." stated Heero flatly as he reached into his coat and pulled out a card and handed it to Dearka. "If you want to protect her, this card will get you into Morgenroete. The Buster is in hanger three on the east wing. During the attack is the best time to get your machine."

"What if I go in and take the Buster then use it to fight against you guys again." said Dearka

"Then I'll kill you." said Heero before he to walked up the staircase and out of sight.

Up on the bridge Captain Ramius looked out the window as the repairs where being finished outside. "You shouldn't look so depressed, in all only 12 people left." Said La Flaga as he walked up and stood next to her.

"I have a question about Josh-A, why did you come back?" asked Ramius as she turned to look at La Flaga.

"Well because I wanted to do this." said La Flaga as be bent down and kissed Captain Ramius on the lips. Both of them closed their eyes as they just stood there. After a while they pulled back but still remained close.

"You should know I've never been able to stand mobile armor pilot." said Ramius with a blush as La Flaga grinned.

"Good thing I'm a mobile suit pilot now." said La Flaga before they kissed again. Just as they closed their eyes the door opened and in walked three of the crew. They stopped dead in their tracks and slowly backed out of the room.

The next morning the sun rose to show a massive Earth Forces armada just outside the border of Orb with an Orb fleet just within their own water.

"So are we ready?" asked Azrael

"Yes." said the captain "your people are getting into their machines as we speak." Down below them sat three new mobile suits with three strange men as they opened a pouch and drank the contents. As the three men stepped into their machines Azrael's face appeared on their screens.

"Now remember you are not to harm Morgenroete or the mass driver." said Azrael

"But can we destroy anything else, right?" asked a man inside a blue mobile suit, the Calamity. It has huge cannons on it shoulders and even more beam weapons located over its body.

"Yes, Orga you can." said Azrael

"Great, now open the door." said a man inside a black flight type mobile suit. This man, Clotho, as he waited for the door to open to begin his assault.

"Shut up Clotho." said the other man, Shani, as he sat inside his green machine waiting to use the Forbidden's deadly scythe.

"You will be launching soon." said Azrael

Meanwhile in the Orb command center Cagalli stood waiting. Suddenly an alarm went off. "Missile launches the enemy fleet has began their attack." said an operator.

"Tell the M-1's to launch and all forces to be ready for ground attack." Ordered Cagalli as ships began trading blows. Earth Force's fighters swarmed down from the sky attacking the few remaining ships in the harbor. "Send the Archangel to defend the Harbor we can't let them get a beach head."

"Yes, lady Cagalli." said an operator as the Archangel pulled out of the dock. The moment they left Kira, Heero and La Flaga flew out of the Archangel in their mobile suits. Heero's screen zoomed in on the enemy fleet only to notice dozens Strike looking mobile suits.

"_Looks like they are using their new mobile suits." _Thought Heero as suddenly three suits came out of the largest of the ships. One of them turned into a jet allowing another to jump on and bring it toward shore. "Kira looks like we have company."

"I see them." Said Kira "I'll take care of them you protect the others."

"Roger that." said Heero as an alarm went off.

"Enemy carriers over the western coast." said a radar officer in the Orb command center.

"What!" yelled Cagalli

"Wing Zero is moving in to intercept but he is alone." said the officer.

"Send some M-1's to help but keep most of them on the beach we can't let them get to many ashore.

"We have another Dagger left to drop then we can head back to base." said an Earth Forces pilot as he looked out his transport window only to see a glowing ball of energy in the distance. Suddenly six planes beside where consumed in a golden light before exploding.

"What was that?" asked the copilot as another six planes this time to the other side where bathed in a golden light before they too fell to Earth as fireballs. "Sir what was that?"

"I don't know?" said the pilot as he saw another beam of energy this time it was them. "But we are dead." With that his plane and the remaining eight planes exploded.

"We lost the 82nd transport regiment." said an Earth forces officer on the flag ship

"That isn't normal is it?" asked Azrael as he sipped his tea.

"No it isn't, we were counting on those planes to bring more Strike Daggers from our base. Now those Daggers are behind enemy lines without supply." said the captain.

"No matter we should have this country by nightfall." said Azrael "What about our new machines?"

"They aren't doing as good as you claimed they would do." said the captain.

Kira fired a blast at the green mobile suit only to have those shields bend the beams away from it. "You will have to do better than that." said Shani as another blast of beam energy shot up this time from the Calamity.

"Damn I missed." said Orga as he fired again without care of his two teammates. Up in the air the black Raider sent its giant mace flying toward the Freedom. Quickly Kira moved out of the way.

High above them Athrun in the Justice flew watching the battle. He zoomed in on the four mobile suits. "Kira." said Athrun as he watched the Freedom fight off the other mobile suits.

Meanwhile the Archangel shook under another wave of attacks. "Enemy aircraft coming in on a strafing run." said Sai as another five Earth Force's planes came swooping down firing at the Archangel. Their missiles were destroyed by the Archangel's AA defense and as they flew away a blast shot from the beach distorting all five of the planes in one shot. "It's the Buster."

Back on the beach Dearka opened the Buster's shoulder missile launchers, instantly dozens of small rockets flew out hitting the remaining enemy airplanes. "Archangel quickly fall back." ordered Dearka

"But why? Is he?" asked Miriallia

Meanwhile Heero destroyed the last of the Dagger Strikes even before the M-1s arrived. He quickly transformed back into flight mode and headed back toward the Freedom. As he flew he saw the blue mobile suit fire a blast straight at the Freedom's back. Before even Heero or Kira could do anything a red mobile suit came down from the sky taking the blow on its shield. For a second none of the mobile suits did anything as Zero flew up beside the Freedom.

**Sorry for some reason it wouldn't let me login or upload anything till now. I hope you forgive me. Well I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope to be back to my daily updates soon. Thanks Wilkins75**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 The Fall of Orb**

"So there are three of them now" said Clotho

"Just more targets for us to hit." said Orga as he fired another shot, all three of them moved out of the way.

"This is Zaft special agent Athrun Zala, calling the Freedom, or should I say Kira Yamato." said Athrun as Kira's eyes widened and Heero grinned.

"I had a feeling that was him." said Heero as he pulled out his beam saber.

"What are you doing here?" yelled Kira as he started fighting again. "Is Zaft entering this battle as well?"

"I haven't gotten any orders about this battle." said Athrun as he pulled out his double-sided beam saber before clashing against an enemy shield. "This intervention is my decision alone."

"Stop talking and start fighting." stated Heero as launched his attack, all three of them started their attacks. Soon most eyes on the battlefield turned to the aerial display of force.

"What's going on up there?" asked La Flaga before firing the Strikes rifle at a Dagger.

"Wow!" said Dearka

"Is it with the Earth Force's?" asked a commander in Orb HQ.

"No it's supporting both the Freedom and Wing Zero." said the operator.

Back on the battlefield Zero fired his buster rifle at the Forbidden only to have its shield bend the blast around its entire body as it shields tried to deal with the force of the blast. When the energy cleared there was Kira with the Freedom. At point black range Kira opened up on the Forbidden forcing him back. Meanwhile Athrun and the Justice dodged the mace but before he could make a cut another blast came from below.

"Orga!" yelled Clotho "Are you trying to hit us?"

"Stop getting in my way." said Orga before he suddenly bent over in pain. Before he could say anything the other two pilots felt the same. Instantly all three of them disengaged and headed back toward the ship.

"Sir the new suits are returning." said the Earth Forces operator

"What?" asked Azrael

"Sir they are returning, other than that I have no idea."

"Alright call all forces back." said Azrael as the captain looked at him. "It is only for a little bit, it would be pointless to keep fighting without our new machines. It only means Orb had some forces we were not expecting."

"Alright. signal the withdrawal." said the captain as three flares shot up in the air. Everyone watched as the Earth Forces fell back. It was about sunset when it was confirmed that all Earth Forces had left Orb. Cagalli walked out of the command center only to see the rubble of what used to be a great city. As she walked forward she watched as the Freedom and the new red mobile suit come in for a landing with Wing Zero between them. Slowly all three of them lowered themselves to the ground. The sight of Athrun in his red Zaft uniform caused the guards raise their guns.

"He isn't an enemy." stated Kira as they lowered their weapons and they walked toward each other as the crew from the Archangel appeared on the other side watching as they walked toward each other.

"_Athrun? What is he doing here?"_ thought Dearka as the two pilot stopped feet apart as Heero walked up to stand a bit to the side but in between them.

"Athrun." said Kira

"Kira." said Athrun as suddenly Cagalli ran forward and hugged them, pulling them toward each other, leaving the two boys stunned.

"You three idiots." said Cagalli as both Kira and Athrun smiled and Heero grinned.

Later that night the Archangel was being repaired as Kira and Athrun sat side by side on a box in-between the Freedom and the Justice. Heero leaned against a large supply case; Wing Zero was on the other side of the Freedom. Cagalli walked up with mugs of water for all four of them before leaning next to Heero.

"I just think that if Orb sides with anyone the other side will use its power to attack the other." said Kira "However that will not change anything. I can't allow that to happen and I will fight for that."

"I see." said Athrun "But you…"

"I know I killed one of your friends but I never meet or knew him. Also I didn't want to do it." Said Kira as Athrun thought back to Nicol "And you killed Tolle."

When he said that Miriallia who had been watching from a distance with the rest of the Archangel's crew looked down and almost cried. _"Tolle."_

"But you didn't know him either." Said Kira "And you didn't want to do it either, did you?"

"No." said Athrun "However I did try to kill you."

"Same here." said Kira

"I also tried to kill you." said Athrun as he looked up at Heero.

"I wasn't trying, I gave you a chance for Relena's sake." said Heero as Athrun raised an eyebrow.

"Relena?"

"His girlfriend, he wants to get home to her and his friends." said Kira as Heero lowered his head.

"I'm not going home, Kira." stated Heero as everyone looked at him. "The N-jammer cancellers release a canceling agent to the radiation I need, so I am stuck in this world with you people."

"I am sorry to hear that Heero." said Kira as everyone lowered their heads.

"Zero is actually pleased to be here. Back home I am a soldier with no battlefield to fight on. Here I am useful." said Heero flatly.

"Heero once the war is over I'll have Morgenroete look into finding a way to get you home." Said Cagalli as Heero nodded.

"But how are we going to end this war?" asked Kira

"It took the world almost being destroyed to unite Earth and Space back home and we weren't divided by Natural and Coordinator lines." said Heero "Just pray it doesn't come to that."

Meanwhile Uzumi Athha flew in a helicopter over what remained of the capital city. The fires still burned as he looked out over his people with pain in his heart. When he returned he walked straight to where the cabinet was gathered. "How are things going?"

"We should be ready by tomorrow afternoon." said one of the cabinet members.

"I see and what about our people?" asked Uzumi

"Boats have been leaving under a white flag, we already have about 1/8 of the population mostly coordinators out, we don't want them killed by the Earth Forces." Said another Minster

"Where are they going anyhow?"

"Most are going toward the Zaft controlled land."

"Good, now we must hold out till everything is ready and still have forces to do any good." said Uzumi. The next morning an alarm went off in the Orb HQ.

"Enemy mobile suits detected." said the operator as the alarm went off causing everyone in the Orb base to go into overdrive as they lifted their M-1s up into the fighting stance. Kira walked toward his machine only to see Athrun waiting for him.

"Kira." said Athrun as Kira got closer. "From the looks of things Orb is already lost."

"Everyone already knows that." said Heero as he walked up and to everyones surprise instead of his normal green shirt and shorts. He had his black space suit back on. "Then again it doesn't matter does it?"

"No it doesn't. What matters is fighting for something you believe in and that is what I plan on doing." said Kira as he walked up the steps toward the lift. Athrun watched as Kira rose until he could get into the cockpit. Heero walked over to his lift and soon both mobile suits where heading out to fight.

"Tough choice isn't it." said Dearka as Athrun turned to see his teammate's grinning face.

"Dearka?"

"Your orders are to bring that thing back isn't it?" said Dearka with a grin. "It will look bad if we keep helping them. We are Zaft soldiers after all."

"I just don't want them to die." said Athrun as Dearka smiled.

"Wow for the first time we agree on something." said Dearka

Heero roared through the sky aiming at the Strike Daggers as they landed on the shore line. Kira was firing the multiple cannons of the Freedom, soon they had forced a lot of the forces back until they came across the three mobile suits from the other day.

"Look, the two from the other day." said Orga as he fired all his beam weapons.

"Today I'm going to get them!" yelled Clotho as he sent the mace flying at Wing Zero. Zero ducked before opening up with its shoulder machine guns. Suddenly Shani came flying down with the Forbidden's scythe aiming for Zero. Heero flipped Zero over so that the scythe missed.

"No I missed!" yelled Shani as Heero returned the favor when he pulled out his beam saber and flew down, only Heero didn't miss. His sword went right through the back of the suit cutting the human like suit from the beam cannons and shields. Although the back blew up in a huge explosion the human part remained intact.

"ah…weakling." said Orga as he kept firing as Shani headed back toward the ship. Suddenly Orga's Calamity shook as Athrun appeared on the battlefield firing his shoulder cannons.

"Athrun but why?" asked Kira

"Because there are some things in this world that are worth fighting for." said Athrun as he joined the fight. Meanwhile Dearka and the Buster along with La Flaga and the Strike supported the Archangel.

Back in the Orb HQ Uzumi Athha stood waiting as one of the ministers ran up. "Sir it's ready."

"Good, signal all remaining forces to fall back to Kaguya." Ordered Uzumi as the order flashed.

"What, he wants us to fall back?" asked Ramius

"Yes, we are to head immediately to Kaguya and to bring the all our mobile suits with us." said Sai

"Ok, signal everyone." said Ramius as Miriallia hit her radio and appeared on the screens of all five mobile suits.

"We have been ordered to Kaguya, return to the ship." said Miriallia

"What do you say let's hop on for a ride, we can't fly like those three?" Said La Flaga as he in the Strike landed on the Archangel. Dearka rolled his eyes at the natural before joining him on the ship, he had spent so much time trying to destroy.

"We have to get going." said Kira as he dodged another beam blast.

"You're not going anywhere!" yelled Orga before an alarm went off. "What out of power you stupid mobile suit."

"If you hadn't been firing all over the place maybe you could do something." Said Clotho as he sent his mace flying at Wing Zero only to have Athrun pop out of the water below cutting it in half. Clotho transformed the Raider back into jet mode only to have the Calamity jump on top. "Who said you could get on?"

"Shut up, we need to recharge and don't tell me you aren't running on empty." said Orga as they flew back to their ship. As fast as they could the three Gundam pilots flew toward Kaguya and Orb's mass driver. When they landed at the space port they saw the Archangel in an outside dock getting some quick repairs and being loaded with supplies. They parked their suits next to the Strike and the Buster next to the Archangel. Quickly all three pilots headed indoors to the control room as they ran past M-1's being loaded into a blue and white spaceship. As they walked into the room Uzumi, Cagalli, Ramius, Dearka and La Flaga where already there.

"What leave Orb?" asked Ramius

"Yes, in case you have not noticed Orb is all but lost." said Uzumi

"What are you talking about Father?" asked Cagalli

"We can't let the dream of Orb die. Right now Blue Cosmos led by Muruta Azrael, controls the Earth Alliance. In the Plants Patrick Zala rules, these two people willing to not stop till all of the other side is dead." said Uzumi "We can't let those two be the only force out there. It may be a hard road but it has to be done if you want see a world without this war take this small light we have kindled here into space."

"We will keep that light burning Uzumi Athha." said Ramius as they headed back to make the preparations.

"If you fire a volley from the Lohengrin it will increase your speed. Allowing you to escape the Earth's gravity." said an Orb technician on the bridge screen of the Archangel "Once you are away we will send up Kusanagi."

"I don't see why Carpentaria won't take us back." said Dearka to Athrun "We have been fighting the Earth Forces after all."

"You two aren't going anywhere." Said Heero flatly as the three coordinators looked at him. "You don't really believe in what Zaft is doing anymore then the Archangel crew believes in what the Earth Forces are doing."

"You know you're a really good reader of people Heero." said Dearka with a grin. "I don't know about you Athrun but I'm going with them."

"Same here, I once thought that I had to follow the orders of my nation but I have to follow what my heart tells me." Said Athrun

"You're welcome to come with us then." said Kira before an alarm went off causing all four pilots including Heero to put their helmets on before getting into their mobile suits.

"Two enemy mobile suits detected."

"I can't believe that Forbidden was put out of commission." said Azrael as he sipped his tea.

"Archangel taking off." said Ramius as the ship lifted off the ground.

"Board the Archangel Dearka, this is an aerial fight and the Buster isn't designed for it." said Athrun as the Buster flew into the Archangel's hanger just as their two Lohengrin cannons lowered themselves into firing positions.

"Cagalli what are you still doing here, hurry up and leave!" yelled Uzumi at his daughter

"Father please we will escape together." said Cagalli as her father grabbed her hand and dragged her toward the ship.

"Fire!" yelled Ramius as the two Lohengrin fired in front of them causing their speed to increase as the ship rocketed up toward the heavens.

"No they are getting away!" yelled Orga as he fired only to have his shot intercepted by Wing Zero.

"Hurry Cagalli get onboard." said Uzumi as he pushed is crying daughter into the hands of her body guard Kisaka.

"But father." cried Cagalli

"Now stop giving me that look." said Uzumi "You may be leaving your father but you will not be alone."

Cagalli watched as he pulled a photo out of his shirt pocket, it was picture of a brown haired woman holding two babies a brown haired one in a blue blanket and a blonde one in a pink one.

"You will be with your brother." said Uzumi as Cagalli turned the photo over and read to two names. _Kira Cagalli. _Instantly her eyes widened as her father nodded. "I've been honored to have been your father." With that the door closed.

"Preparing for the Kusangi's final launch. All green. May God be with you." said a voice as the ship flew forward along the mass driver.

"Athurn!" said Kira

"Right." said Athrun back as the two of them flew toward the fast moving ship. Heero quickly transformed back into jet mode and hit the burners, when he got to the Kusangi he returned to normal as he landed. Kira pushed his engines to max as he landed on the side of one of the ships engines. Quickly he turned his suit around and with an outstretched hand pulled Athrun and the Justice the rest of the way.

"Damn it!" yelled both of the enemy pilots as the fired in vain. Suddenly Kira activated the Freedom's guns as Athrun aimed his shoulder gun and Heero turned Zero's buster rifle at the attackers. When all seven of t he beam weapons fired it forced them back just as they made the turn up.

"The seeds have flown." said Uzumi as he turned a key, "We can't leave Orb or this world in the hands of those people." With that he pushed a button. Suddenly a glowing light came from the mass driver before it all exploded in a giant fire ball.

"Father NO!" yelled Cagalli as she looked back from one of the back windows of the ships. Kira, Athrun and even Heero lowered their heads in respect of the fallen leader as the clouds started to disappear and the void of space began.

**Well now all th**r**ee Gundams will be working together. I hope you liked this chapter and please read and review. Thanks Wilkins75**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 Three Ships**

Heero floated on the bridge of the Kusanagi watching as Kisaka talked to La Flaga and Ramius. "We have the supplies needed to last us a while but they will not last forever." said Kisaka.

"This war has caused some abandoned colonies has it not?" said Heero as the others looked at him.

"True we could go to one of the outlining colonies abandoned by the war." said Kisaka as Kira, Athrun and Cagalli appeared on the bridge.

"I don't like the idea of taking things from abandoned colonies." said Ramius

"Don't worry, this isn't anything like Junius Seven." said La Flaga

"There are some working colonies in the L-4 area." said Athrun as everyone turned to look at him. "Zaft had to deal with people using them but that was a long time ago."

"It is still our best bet." said Heero as everyone turned their eyes to him.

"Good you're sticking with us." said La Flaga before looking at Athrun. "What about you, are you and that other Zaft guy staying?"

"Hey, leave Athrun alone." snapped Cagalli

"No, it's ok." said Athrun "Before I joined the military I had thought about the war but I joined to protect my homeland. However over time I am not sure that it is that we're fighting for. But I do know that we all have the same dreams for this world."

"I see." said La Flaga

"Orb wants both coordinators and naturals to live together. Also how will it look when we interfere and only a hand full are coordinators." said Heero "And I trust them."

"Well coming from Heero that's saying a lot." said La Flaga

"You know there are people in the Plants who feel the same way, like Lacus" said Kira

"That pink princess?" asked La Flaga

"Yes, she is Athrun's fiancée." said Kira. Heero noticed that Cagalli's eyes widened a bit before she lowered her head again.

"Yes, but she is being hunted by my father." said Athrun.

Back on Earth, Flay stood in a Zaft uniform behind a sitting Rau Le Creuset. He and Yzak sat watching Lacus Clyne talk about peace, every once in a while Yzak would glare at her. Rau slowly picked up the remote and changed the channel to Chairman Zala's speech about war. "The chairman is having trouble controlling that woman but I don't believe that is why he called us back." said Rau

"I still can't believe Lacus Clyne is a rebel." Said Yzak

"Her father's supporters are using her for that very reason. People think they can do no wrong but do you believe that?" said Rau as Yzak shook his head. "Good because all war is the battle between different ideas."

In the Zaft Colonies Lacus Clyne sat in a darkened room with her radio equipment. She had just finished another message to the people when one of her guards came up. "Miss Clyne we have to move again. Sorry about this."

"That's ok; it has to be done." said Lacus "What about the war?"

"The Earth Forces took Victoria using their new mobile suits. They have already started sending forces to their moon base." said the man as Lacus look at the ground.

"We have to do something." said Lacus

"We also got word that the Archangel and an Orb vessel escaped Orb and are now somewhere in space." said the man.

"I see, then it is about time we move out." said Lacus

Athrun leaned against the railing looking out at the three Gundams and the M-1s. Heero floated off in the distance with his arms crossed. Suddenly Kira appeared through one of the doors. "Athrun, Heero."

"Ya?" said Athrun

"We might as well head back to the Archangel, it may not matter but this ship is full of M-1s." said Kira as suddenly another door opened and Cagalli floated in.

"Kira?" asked Cagalli

"Ya, what is it?" asked Kira

"We need to talk." said Cagalli as she floated toward one of the polls.

"We should leave then." said Athrun as he looked toward Heero.

"No stay." said Cagalli as she floated toward Heero and Athrun as even Heero raised his head but stayed against the wall. Slowly she pulled out a photo and handed it to Kira.

"A photo?" asked Kira

"Other side." said Cagalli sadly as Kira turned it over as Athrun's and his eyes widened at the sight of the names.

"Ca..galli?" asked Kira

"My father gave that to me before I boarded." said Cagalli as she started to shake before placing a hand on Athrun for support. "He said I wouldn't be alone…that I would be with my brother."

Kira just floated there stunned as he tried to understand the information.

"What does it all mean?" asked Cagalli

"It means nothing." stated Heero "Everything is the same as it was a minute ago. You are still Cagalli and Kira is still Kira. So what if your brother and sister?"

"He does have a point." said Athrun "Your still the same people you just learned that you have a sibling?"

"But who is the woman?" asked Kira

"And what am I?" asked Cagalli

"After the war figure it out." said Heero as he headed toward the door. "I'm heading back to the Archangel."

Heero was already onboard the Archangel when Athrun and Kira left and Athrun called over. "Kira when we get back do you think that they will let me borrow their shuttle."

"Sure but why?" asked Kira

"I need to have a talk with my father." said Athrun

An hour later Athrun floated up to the small shuttle. "If I don't come back I want you to pilot the Justice." said Athrun to Dearka

"No, you're the only one who can handle that machine." Said Dearka

"Wing Zero will escort you." said Heero as Kira looked at him. "I can stay out there longer and Gundanium is invisible to radar."

"Alright." said Kira as Heero made his way toward his machine while Athrun prepared for launch. Two hours later Athrun called over to Heero.

"You might want to stop here, Heero. We are approaching Jachin Due defense line." said Athrun as huge asteroid fort came into view.

"Very well I will remain on station for 24 hours." said Heero as he started to shut down all but the necessary things in order to reduce a heat output as he started to float among the stars.

Chairman Patrick Zala sat in his office inside the Plant capital building suddenly his speaker turned on. "Sir, we have a messaged from Jachin Due."

"What?" asked Patrick

"Sir, well we have an Athrun Zala, his code checks out but he came in an Earth Forces shuttle." said a new voice

"An Earth Force's Shuttle?" asked Patrick

"Yes." said the voice "Should we send him to you?"

"Yes send him here right now." said Patrick Zala

"Yes, sir he will board a shuttle and be there in about an hour." Said the voice as the signal was cut. Meanwhile Heero sat there, monitoring the movement out of space base. Every once in a while he would fire a retro engine pushing him into a glide path into the Plants homeland.

"_These people really need to tighten their patrols." _thought Heero as the rows of hourglass shaped space colonies came into view.

Back at the Plants Athrun Zala was being escorted by two soldiers to his father's darkened office. "Leave us." Ordered Patrick Zala as the two guards left leaving father and son alone. Slowly Athrun walked up to where his father sat. "What happened, where are our machines?"

"Before that father, tell me what is the point behind this war?" asked Athrun as his father glared at him.

"What?" asked his father

"You heard me father, what is the point behind this war. It just keeps getting worst what is the point." Stated Athrun as his father stood up and walked around the table toward his son.

"I don't have to explain myself to a boy who has no idea what the world truly is?" snapped Patrick before grabbing his son by the neck. "Now where are our machines and you better answer properly because I forgive no one."

"Really father you would kill your own son?" asked Athrun

"If it means the end of this war and the death of every single natural then yes." said Patrick as he tossed his son to the floor. He ripped a little of Athrun's dress uniform allowing the necklace Cagalli had given him to show. Athern's eyes froze on that necklace.

"_Cagalli…my father wants to kill Cagalli."_ Thought Athrun as he sat back up only to see his father's gun aimed right at him. "Do you mean that father, killing every single natural?"

"Of course, now where are our machines?" Ordered Patrick

"They are safe." Answered Athrun as his father pushed a button on his desk and soldiers stormed the room.

"Take him away and force him to tell us where our machines are." Ordered Zala as his son was led away in handcuffs.

Meanwhile the Archangel and the Kusanagi pulled into a dock at the abandoned L-4 colony. "I'm sending some M-1's to look around the interior of the colony." said Kisaka on a video message to the Archangel.

"That's ok; Cagalli is still over here waiting for Athrun and Heero to return." said Ramius "She is spending her time watching the Justice."

"I see." said Kisaka with a grin as he cut the signal.

"_I could destroy this colony right now."_ Thought Heero as the capital colony of the Plants came into view. There was a few times when a patrol of GINN mobile suits came by but they all missed him. "I'll wait for Athrun here."

"Get into the van." ordered a soldier before suddenly Athrun cut the legs from under the guards before making a run for it. Two of the guards turned on their own before coving Athrun. As Athrun ducked behind a wall one of the soldiers appeared beside him.

"You know Miss Lacus is worried about you." said the man as he released Athrun from his bonds before handing him a pistol. "Come on we have a shuttle waiting."

Meanwhile in the military hanger the next generation of mobile suit carrier, the Eternal sat. "This is your captain." said a man's voice "Please carry out final preparations."

"What is he talking about." said a crew member before his ship mate pulled a gun on him.

"It means it is time for you to get off. We are part of the Lacus' faction." said his friend.

"We have to hurry." said the Lacus soldier as he flew a shuttle with Athrun in it toward the exit. Meanwhile Lacus Clyne boarded the Eternal only to see the still living Andrew Waltfeld.

"Glade you could make it." said Andrew

"Mr. Waltfeld please take us out." said Lacus as Andrew used his only remaining hand to order the engines on.

"Sir, they have changed the hanger code." said an officer.

"Very well aim main cannon at the gate." said Andrew as the main cannon aimed at the main gate.

"Eternal launch." ordered Lacus as the ship moved forward.

"Fire." Ordered Andrew as the main cannon fired blowing open the gate letting the Eternal out into space.

An alarm went off as Heero's camera's zoomed in on a light red ship moving out of a destroyed hanger. It was about the size of the Archangel but it was a Zaft ship. Suddenly a small shuttle flew out of a hanger before landing inside the larger ship. "MMM…looks like we have another ship." said Heero as the ship rocketed away. Heero ran his fingers across the computer pad bringing Wing Zero back to life.

Athrun floated to the bridge only to see Lacus and Andrew Waltfeld. "Your…dead?"

"No, I am not." Said Andrew

"Mobile suit detected behind us." Said an officer as an image of Wing Zero appeared.

"Don't fire he's a friend." said Athrun as he reached over to the radio station. "Wing Zero do you read me Heero?"

"Roger, Athrun I thought that was you." said Heero as his face appeared on the screen.

"I am Lacus Clyne, the Eternal is under my command and our goal is to stop this war." Said Lacus as Heero nodded before pulling aside side the Eternal.

"Roger I will escort you to our base." said Heero as suddenly the alarm went off.

"Looks like we have company." said Andrew as a dozen GINN mobile suits fired all their missiles at the Eternal.

"Launch intercepts." ordered Andrew as dozens of small missiles shot out from all over the Eternal hitting the missiles.

Heero aimed his buster rifle at the main body of GINNs, when he fired ten GINN's exploded opening a small hole in the defensive line allowing the Eternal and Wing Zero to fly through and out of Zaft controlled space.

**Well I hope you like this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 The Truth**

The Eternal backed up into the harbor alongside the Archangel and the Kusangi. All three captains gathered on the Kusanagi's bridge. "Andrew Waltfeld, Commander of the Eternal." said Andrew as he held out his only hand which Ramius took.

"Captain Ramius of the Archangel." said Ramius

"Alright let's stop the formalities, we need to plan our next stage." said Kisaka

"Right, we are kind of luckily the battle seems to have turned to space. The Earth Forces are gathering at the moon." said Lacus as Kira looked at her.

"They are probably going to launch an attack on the Plants themselves." Said Heero flatly

"Makes sense there've always been people who wanted to do that." said La Flaga as Heero floated toward the map.

"If they want to get to the Plants they will have to take out one of four defensive bases, most likely the nearest to the moon, Boaz." stated Heero

"That won't be easily that base is full of mobile suits and soldiers willing to fight to the end." said Andrew

"That is why they will wait till they have all the forces they can bear in place." said Heero

"That gives us the time we need to make adjustments to the Eternal." said Waltfeld

"No, they will send a force after us and so will Zaft." stated Heero "One of the first rules of war, element the 3rd party first, then focus all your forces on your main enemy."

"Alright we will hurry up with the final adjustments." said Waltfeld

Meanwhile on another level of the Kusangi, Cagalli floated up to Athrun as he looked out at the M-1's. "You know hiding from everyone isn't helping." Said Cagalli

"I know I am just trying to understand some things." said Athrun "I have tried to understand my father's thinking but I can't. When he said that the war would end only when the last natural is dead I understood, there is no hope for my father. He is evil through and through."

"Athrun." said Cagalli as she placed a hand on Athrun's shoulder as he lowered his head.

"The sad part is I still love him." said Athrun "Even though I know he is evil I still love that SOB."

"He is your father, nothing is ever going to change that fact. He may be evil, but if you didn't you wouldn't be a good person." said Cagalli "However you shouldn't give up on showing your dad the light."

Athrun smiled before suddenly floating over to her and giving her a hug. Two hours later Ramius was talking to Lacus, Kira and Athrun. "Since the Kusangi is designed for the Freedom and the Justice we will transfer them over to you. We will keep the Strike, Buster and Wing Zero."

"Large heat source detected!" yelled Sai as Ramius looked at him. "Looks like warship class."

"Take us out, level 1 battle stations." ordered Ramius as the Archangel began pulling out of the harbor.

"The Kusangi is ready, we will leave also." said Kisaka

"We are still making adjustments." said Waltfeld

"That is ok, stay in harbor we will know more once we learn if it's the Earth Forces or Zaft." said Ramius as both Archangel's hanger doors opened.

"Kira Yamato Freedom launching." said Kira as the Freedom flew out followed by the Strike.

"Athrun Zala Justice launching!" said Athrun as he flew out.

"Dearka, Buster Launching." said Dearka as he did a small salute to the camera and to Miriallia on the other side.

"Be careful." said Miriallia as he launched out. _"Why am I worried about him?" _She added to herself as Heero was lowered into the catapult. Unlike the others he never wore his helmet. "Wing Zero…you're clear to launch."

"Buster and Strike stay closes to the ship." said Ramius

"Enemy mobile suits coming out of the Archangel." said the radar officer on the second ship of the Archangel class, the Dominion. "Library matches, Buster, Strike, Wing Zero and the two suits from Orb."

"Alright open communication." said the captain of the Dominion Natarle Badgiruel formally of the Archangel.

"What for?" asked Azrael

"A good captain doesn't go into battle when it isn't necessary." said Badgiruel

"Channel open." said the radio operator.

"Archangel this is the Earth Forces vessel Dominion." Said Badgiruel as Ramius's eyes widened.

"Natarle?" asked Ramius as she opened a channel and her face appeared on Natarle's screen as Natarle appeared on hers. "I see you made captain, Natarle."

"Thank you Captain Ramius now surrender. If you do, I will do everything in my power to make sure you're treated fairly." said Natarle

"Thanks but no thanks, we have extreme doubts about the Earth Forces in general and we will not surrender." Said Ramius

"How interesting but now it is time to sink the unsinkable Archangel." Said Azrael

"Chairman Azrael." said Natarle

"_So the leader of Blue Cosmoses is here."_ thought Ramius as the signal was cut.

"Alright send out the mobile suits." said Natarle as the Forbidden, Calamity and the Raider launched out of the second ship of the Archangel class followed by a squad of Strike Daggers.

"Those three mobile suits from Orb and four Strike Daggers." said Sai "The Kusangi is pulling along the port side."

"Load missile tubes 1 through 6 aim at blue 9." said Badgiruel as Azrael raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you aiming there the Archangel isn't there?" said Azrael

"Just sit down and shut up." said Badgiruel "Aim Gottfried at the Archangel and Fire!" As the Archangel moved out of the line of fire the Kusangi pulled alongside.

"There is only one ship target its engines." ordered Cagalli

"Yes, but it's hard to find it with all the things floating around." Said the radar man before the ship shook.

"What was that?" asked Kisaka

"The ship appears to be caught on a cable of some kind." said the helms man

"Well get one of the M-1's to cut it off." Ordered Kisaka as one of the M-1's who had been fighting with the Strike Daggers moved to cut the cable.

"This is going to take some time, the cable is really hard." Said the female pilot

"Just hurry up." said Kisaka

"I'm going to get you!" yelled Shani as he kept up his attack on Wing Zero but he was out of his element, Wing Zero was designed to work in space and was even faster than he was on the surface of the Earth.

"Shani stop focusing on him our orders are to get one of the other machines." said Clotho as he and the Raider attacked the Justice.

"He made me miss a battle, I will kill him!" yelled Shani as Heero rolled out of the scythe swipe. Before Shani could recover Wing Zero kicked the head completely off the Forbidden's shoulders.

"Where is the Dominion?" asked Ramius

"Not on radar." said Sai "Wait it's above us!"

"Fire!" yelled Badgiruel as the glowing beams of energy shot out of the Dominion's cannons.

"Evade." Ordered Ramius as the Archangel moved to the side only to run into the Dominion's trap the missiles that they had fired earlier, they rearmed and came shooting down. They were to close to evade as the Archangel shook under its attack. "Where are La Flaga and Dearka?"

"They went to the colony something about Zaft forces being near." said Miriallia

"Pops we should head back." Stated Dearka as he and La Flaga flew into the colony. Before La Flaga could say anything two machines appeared on sensors. One he had never seen before the other was the Duel.

"The Strike and the Buster." said Yzak as he flew in his Duel next to Rau Le Creuset in his new GuAIZ mobile suit. "How dare some dirty natural use Dearka's machine."

"I had a feeling that you were here La Flaga and in a mobile suit none the less." said Le Creuset.

"Damn a new model, maybe the cannon isn't the best equipment for this." said La Flaga as he opened up on Le Creuset.

"Yzak you take care of the Buster I've got the Strike." said Le Creuset

Meanwhile Shani was just firing blindly in the hopes of hitting something with his damaged machine. "This guy is crazy!" yelled Kira as he moved out of the way of the attack.

"I'll finish him." said Heero as he rocketed forward until he was point blank ranged with the Forbidden his buster rifle at full charge. It took only a second for the targeting retina to turn from black to red. "Goodbye." With that Heero fired his rifle right through Shani's machine, making it explode into a million pieces.

"Shani!" yelled Clotho

"Large heat source, it's heading right for us!" yelled the radar operator on the Dominion.

"Evade!" ordered Badgiruel as Heero's cannon shot flew toward the enemy ship. There wasn't time to move the ship. Badgiruel shook in her seat as her ship rocked from the explosion. "Report!"

"Lohengrin one and two are completely destroyed Captain the Forbidden has also been destroyed." reported an officer.

"One Orb warship approaching." Said the Radar operator

"Damn. signal the retreat." ordered Badgiruel as Azrael looked at her. "We can't win this fight so unless you want to die we are falling back."

"Damn it!" yelled Orga

"We have to fall back or else we will get punished." said Clotho as they started back.

"Nice job Heero." said Athrun as the Dominion fell back.

"I missed I was aiming for the hangers." said Heero as he, Athrun and Kira escorted the Archangel and the Kusangi back into the hanger.

"How dare you use Dearka's machine!" yelled Yzak as he tried to slice the Buster in half. "You Natural! I'll make you pay." With that he fired all his missiles at Dearka in the Buster. Dearka quickly fired destroying the missiles.

"YZAK!" yelled Dearka as Yzak's eyes widened and he stopped fighting.

"Dearka?" asked Yzak "Is that really you?" His answer came when Dearka's image appeared on the screen.

"Ya, it's me." Said Dearka

"Kira we can't get a hold of the Commander or Dearka." said Ramius

"Ok I'll go find them." said Kira

"I'll go to." said Athrun

"I'll stay, the Dominion hasn't withdrawn completely." Stated Heero as the Justice and the Freedom headed indoors.

"WHY Dearka, why are you fighting alongside the Strike?" asked Yzak "I mean I'm happy that you're alive but I can't forgive you if it is what it seems."

"Yzak." Said Dearka

"Dearka!" yelled Athrun as both Yzak and Dearka looked to see the Freedom and the Justice.

"Athrun?" asked Yzak

"Athrun you handle things here, I'll find La Flaga." said Kira

"Alright let's lower our weapons and talk." said Dearka as he opened his cockpit.

"It is time for the shadow of the father to take over the child." said Le Creuset as he fired two whips at the Strike ripping off its arms and legs, sending La Flaga flying to the ground and a piece of metal ripping through his right side of his waist. "Time for you to die Mu La Flaga!" with that he aimed his rifle at the Strike's cockpit, before he could fire his gun exploded.

"Mu!" yelled Kira as he came rocking forward.

"The Freedom!" said Le Creuset as the Freedom blew off his mobile suit's head before cutting off its leg. His mobile suit crashed to the ground near Mu's. He quickly jumped out of his machine and headed toward a large building. "Come on Mu lets finish this here and now."

Mu quickly followed him into the building as Kira landed nearby and pulled his own pistol. He wasn't the only one holding a gun, Yzak had a gun pointed at Dearka and Athrun as they stood between their machines.

"Yzak put down that gun." said Athrun "We are your friends."

"Friends wouldn't betray our homeland and work alongside the Strike and the person who gave me my scar." Snapped Yzak

"Yzak, the current pilot of the Strike isn't the one who gave you that scar." said Dearka as Yzak looked at him.

"Its former pilot is now in the Freedom, the machine you saw earlier." said Athrun "His name is Kira Yamato a coordinator and my friend."

"Why would a coordinator fight against his own people?" asked Yzak

"Because he wants to end this war and protect the people he cares about." said Athrun "It's the same reason I fight."

"Mu." said Kira as he ran up to Mu.

"Kira what are you doing here?" asked Mu who was holding one of his sides to stop the bleeding.

"Well what would I tell the captain if I didn't bring you back." said Kira

"Ah good you're here too Kira Yamato." said Le Creuset from the darkness of the building. "Because you were born here too."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kira

"Follow me and I will show you." said Le Creuset from one of the darkened rooms. Slowly both of them entered the room when a bullet was fired from the darkness forcing them to take cover behind a couch.

"Welcome to your father's office Kira Yamato." said Le Creuset as he threw the same photo that Cagalli had, alongside them was a photo of a blonde haired man.

"Dad?" asked La Flaga

"What are you talking about?" asked Kira

"See you are the dream of humanity Kira Yamato, the perfect coordinator." said Le Creuset "Your father worked for years to create you, and for that dream many of your brothers and sisters gave their lives. Those fools, they should never have lived."

"Shut up!" yelled La Flaga as he fired his gun forcing Le Creuset back. "Who are you to judge everyone?"

"I am the only one who can because I am the fool who thought he could live forever by using his money." said Le Creuset "See Mu La Flaga I am Al De Flaga."

"What?" yelled La Flaga "That is impossible you mad man!"

"See I am your father's defective clone; see that is what gives me the right to judge mankind." Said Le Creuset before La Flaga fired hitting that metal mask off his face showing the true face of Le Creuset.

"So you fight to protect people but in fact you are betraying everything Nicol, Rusty, Miguel and all our fellow coordinators died for." snapped Yzak

"We've never betrayed them. They all fought to end the war and bring peace, that is what we are doing." said Dearka

"Not from where I am standing." said Yzak "Now if you two will come back maybe I will forgive you."

"Sorry, we can't do that Yzak." said Athrun "There is a person I have to protect."

"You're talking about Lacus…you can bring her too." said Yzak

"No it's not her I'm trying to protect." said Athrun as Cagalli's face appeared in his mind.

"Same here Yzak, I want to protect people and I can't do that in Zaft." said Dearka as he remembered Miriallia trying to kill him when he first came onboard "And I have things to make up for that I can only do on board the Archangel. Sorry."

"Not as sorry as you're going to be." said Yzak before his radio chimed.

"Yzak we are leaving pick me up in my machine!" yelled Le Creuset

"Sir?"

"NOW!" yelled Le Creuset as the colony shook.

"Looks like the Dominion is back." said Athrun "We better get going Dearka."

"Right." said Dearka as they headed back to their machines.

**Sorry for the lateness but I got up late so I couldn't edit before going to class. I hope you forgive me. Well thank you for all the reviews as ever please read and review. Thanks Wilkins75**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 The Stage is Set**

"I'll make you pay!" yelled Clotho as he fired at Wing Zero.

"Archangel heading out." ordered Ramius as the Archangel left the harbor.

"Kusanagi is going out as well." said Kisaka

"Eternal is also ready." said Lacus as the Eternal left as well.

"Captain, all three enemy ships have left the harbor." Said the radar operator on the Dominion. "But still no sign of those two machines from Orb only Wing Zero."

"So maybe this time we can finish it?" said Azrael

"Chairman, did you forget that Wing Zero isn't the same type of machine you're used to fighting." Said Badgiruel "He has no power limits and his armor is four times stronger than ours, he alone is a threat."

"No mater blow them out of the sky." said Azrael

"Captain, three Zaft Nazca class approaching." said Sai

"We will take care of them." Said Cagalli

"Yes, take care of the Dominion." Said Lacus

"Captain, they are returning." said Miriallia

"Mu's been wounded." said Kira over the radio before a new voice filled the airwaves.

"Archangel before we go into battle I want to return a prisoner to you." Said Le Creuset as Flay Allster was dumped into space.

"I wonder what is going on?" asked Azrael as the Freedom and the Justice entered the fight. Soon the fight was a mix of M-1's, GINNs and Strike Daggers.

"I have to get to the Archangel." Said Flay as she tried to understand the pod's control as she headed to what she thought was the Archangel but was really the Dominion.

_"We can't stay here long, we are too damaged and without the Lohengrin we are at a disadvantage."_ Thought Badgiruel before a voice filled the air.

"Archangel!" said a female voice "It's me Flay."

"Calamity Ensign Sabnak retrieve that pod." Ordered Badgiruel as the Calamity turned and made a run for the Pod. Meanwhile Kira was just too stunned to move.

"Athrun, Kira's useless take him back to the ship." ordered Heero as he fought with the Raider.

"Why is he useless?" asked Athrun as he grabbed Kira's mobile suit and started back to the Archangel.

"Don't worry about it just do it." Ordered Heero

"Archangel I have something with me…a key." Said Flay "The key that is supposed to end this war."

"Well…well isn't that interesting." said Azrael

"Captain Ramius we are about to break through the Zaft defensive line please follow." Said Lacus as the Calamity got to the pod.

"There is nothing we can do, the Dominion has her." said Ramius "signal the retreat."

"FLAY!" yelled Kira over the radio as Badgiruel's and Flay's eyes widened.

"Kira!"

"_Kira Yamat,o he is alive."_ Thought Badgiruel

"Kira you can't help her." stated Heero as he started back.

"Who is she?" asked Athrun

"Someone I promised I would protect." Cried Kira as the three mobile suits fell back.

Meanwhile Flay was being led up to the bridge of the Dominion. When she got there she was greeted by Azrael. "So what is this key?"

"Here." said Flay as she pulled out a disk "Commander Le Creuset gave it to me." Before she could say anything more Azrael had taken it and disappeared out the door.

"Kira, are you ok?" asked Athrun as he and Heero stood around the sitting Kira in the Eternal's pilot ready room.

"Ya, I'm just sorry about that." Said Kira

"Every pilot freezes up at least once." stated Heero "Just don't do it again."

"Have you done it Heero?" asked Kira

"Yes." Said Heero as he remembered the time he saved Relena at the party and just couldn't move after he had saved her. "That was a long time ago."

"I see." said Kira as the door opened and Lacus came floating in.

"Kira?" asked Lacus but to Kira it looked like Flay.

"I'm sorry." said Kira before he passed out.

"He will be fine after some rest; I'll head back to the Archangel." stated Heero as he headed back toward his machine.

"Yes…it's perfect." Said Azrael as he looked at the computer screen. "N-Jammer Cancellers."

Meanwhile Cagalli had made it over to the Eternal to see her brother. When she opened the door to Kira's room Athrun was standing there, as she looked Kira was on the bed with Lacus sitting on it as well. Before she could say anything she noticed a small photo on the stand. Slowly she picked it up and saw the same picture her father had given her, the one of her and Kira as babies. Athrun quickly pulled her out. "What?" asked Cagalli as the door closed.

"Now isn't the time to ask him." Stated Athrun

Back on the Archangel Heero sat in the dining hall eating alone. Suddenly Dearka dressed in his Zaft uniform sat across from him. "Something I've been meaning to ask you. How did you know I wouldn't have taken the Buster and left? I could have left Orb and left you all to die." Said Dearka

"I knew you wouldn't and if you had I would have killed you." Stated Heero

"But how did you know?"

"Because Dearka you have something here you want to fight for, that is how I knew you would come back." Said Heero

"I see and what about you, why do you choose to fight?" asked Dearka

"Simple it's all I know, I was trained to be a Gundam pilot and fight. That is what I am going to do." Said Heero "And this war is about to get worst."

"Don't see how?" said Dearka "Both sides are out to exterminate the other."

"Do you remember the girl in the pod said she has a key?" Said Heero

"A key to what?" asked Miriallia as she appeared in the doorway and walked up to the sitting pilots.

"That is what I am worried about, she came from a Zaft ship and Zaft created the N-jammer cancellers. Imagine if the Earth Forces got their hands on that and then launched a full attack on the Plants." said Heero as both Dearka and Miriallia's eyes widened.

"That would be horrible." said Miriallia

"If they used nukes the Plants will strike back." said Dearka "I remember my father telling me about what the council discussion after Junius Seven. There was a lot of his fellow council members who wanted to nuke the Earth, the N-jammers where the middle ground. With those gone who knows what they will do."

"Your Dad's on the council?" asked Miriallia as Dearka nodded his head.

"Ya, he is in charge of Quintilis line of colony's." said Dearka "He is a moderate on the council, maybe it has to do with having my grandpa looking over his shoulder."

"So your dad's afraid of your grandpa." said Miriallia with a small laugh.

"My Grandpa is one of the few naturals in the Plants, he is Head of the Chemical Department at the Quintilis University." said Dearka

"There are natural's in the Plants?" asked Miriallia

"You would be surprised how many naturals are actual in the Plants, most are parents of coordinators." said Dearka

"I have something to do." said Heero as he got up and left the two people in the room.

A week had passed with no action. Suddenly an alarm went off causing Kira to float toward his video screen. When he turned it on Lacus's face appeared. "What is going on Lacus?" asked Kira

"We got reports that the Earth Forces are preparing to launched an attack on Boaz." said Lacus

"I'll be ready to launch." said Kira as Lacus nodded her head.

"Push the naturals to the edge of space." ordered the Zaft commander to the Zaft forces they engaged the Earth Forces.

"Say goodbye space monsters." Said the Earth Forces their front lines began to fight.

"Report." ordered Patrick Zala as he walked into his office to see a dozen of the council members and Le Creuset.

"The Earth Forces are attacking Boaz but nothing to worry about they are attacking with their mobile suits and a few new models." Said Ezalia Joule

"No, call it a feeling but they wouldn't be attacking if they didn't have something else." said Le Creuset, back on the battlefield five ships approached. One was the Dominion the other four where Agamemnon class battleships.

"Chairman Azrael I think we've cleared a path for the Peacemaker Force." said Captain Sutherland.

"Good, signal the Calamity and the Raider." said Azrael as dozens of small mobile armors came flying out of the four Agamemnon ships. The mobile armors flew toward the space fortress under the protection of the two mobile suits before firing their missiles at the base. As the forces pulled away the light of the nuclear weapons filled the sky. Azrael smiled and Captain Badgiruel shied from the sight

"Nukes?" asked Patrick Zala as he closed his fists. "Call up all forces form a defensive line. Le Creuset with me, we will strike back with Genesis."

Alarms filled the air on all three ships as Kira and Athrun made their way up to the bridge of the Eternal. "Lacus."

"Have they started their attack?" asked Athrun as they floated up to Lacus.

"No, it's much worst then that." Said Lacus

"Boaz has already fallen." said Andrew Waltfeld "They used nukes on it."

"We were right Zero." said Heero as he sat inside Wing Zero checking his system for the battle to come. As the three ships punched their engines to the max as they headed into battle.

The Earth Forces fleet was already on the move toward the Plants as Zaft mobile suits formed up to stop them from hitting their homes.

"Today we end this war." said Azrael as he watched the battle form the Dominion.

"Three warships on radar." said the operator "It's those three ships from L-4."

"Good we can get read of them as well." said Azrael "Signal the Washington send out the Peacemaker Force."

"Looks like we aren't to late." said Lacus as the Freedom and the Justice launched. The Archangel sent out their machines and so did the Kusanagi.

"METEORs take off." ordered Lacus as two weapon pods shot off from the Eternal. The Freedom and Justice backed into the pods as they were locked into place.

"Are we ready?" asked Heero as Wing Zero sat waiting in his jet mode.

"Let's go." said Kira as the jets on the back kicked up and the three Gundams flew at full speed into the battle.

"Damn it!" yelled Yzak as he destroyed another Earth Force's mobile armor, suddenly he detected movement behind him. He zoomed in and saw mobile armors heading toward the Plants. Each one of them was armed with nuclear missiles. "THE NUKES!"

"Fire." yelled the missile commanders as all the mobile armors fired their missiles.

"NO!" yelled Yzak as he tried to get to the nukes but was attacked by the Raider. As he fought, Wing Zero, the Freedom and the Justice appeared. The two METEOR packs that the Freedom and the Justice where using opened all their missiles pods as they quickly picked their targets. With one massive attack both the Freedom and the Justice launched all their missiles and fired their beam cannons. When they fired Heero fired his buster rifle at full power forming a huge explosion as nukes were destroyed. When the flashes cleared the Plants where untouched. Yzak sat their stunned as three Gundam flew by.

"What Lacus Clyne and those other rebels are here." asked Patrick Zala as he sat inside Jachin Due's command center.

"Yes." said the operator.

"No matter is Genesis ready?" asked Patrick

"All is green."

"Alright order our forces to fall back." said Patrick as the orders was sent out.

"We are to fall back?" asked Yzak "Genesis!" With that a giant dish almost the size of the Jachin Due.

"What is that?" asked Ramius

"Freedom, Justice, Zero get out of there they are going to fire Genesis!" yelled Yzak as light fired out of the dish and hit a floating aiming station.

"Let this light mark the beginning of the Coordinator's world." Said Patrick Zala as a giant beam shot out ripping right through all the Earth Forces destroying everything it touched.

"Father what have you done?" asked Athrun as he looked at the destruction. Even Heero's eyes where widened at the sight of the weapon.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, as always people read and review. Thanks Wilkins75**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 Return to Battle**

"Victory…victory…victory." filled the airwaves as the Earth Forces and the three ships fell back.

"Heero tell me your seen something like this before?" said Dearka

"Not on this scale." stated Heero as he landed on the Archangel.

"I can't believe it." said Dearka as he floated up to Heero as he got out of his machine.

"I can but I still don't like it." said Heero as the two pilots floated away leaving the repairs and rearming to the repair crews.

"That thing is on a level above even nukes." said Dearka as Heero nodded as the floated out of the hanger only to find captain Ramius.

"Heero would you join me we are having a meeting on the Eternal." said Ramius as he nodded before joining her on the shuttle heading over to the Eternal.

"Focus on rearming for another attack." ordered Azrael.

"But sir, we have lost over 50% of our fleet and most of our remaining forces are heavily damaged." said Badgiruel

"Who cares we need to destroy that weapon before they have a chance to replace the aiming array and fire again." said Azrael.

"So what was that thing?" asked Kira as he, Athrun, Heero and the Captains plus Erica floated around a digital map table.

"It was a gamma ray burst." said Erica "They detonated a nuke then focused all its energy into a single ray destroying everything in its path. If this thing hit the Earth it would destroy every form of life."

"It's worst then that." Said Heero as everyone looked at him. "That thing has to be made of your phase shift armor making it extremely hard to take down. That is also not counting the defense lines that Zaft has placed around it."

"So how do we bring this thing down?" asked Cagalli

"Zero says there are four likely ways." said Heero "First is the simplest you hit it with everything we have until it breaks but it is also the hardest. Second is to have a nuclear explosion within Genesis itself. If we take that route either the Freedom or the Justice will have to do it, that is probably the best bet."

"What is the third option?" asked Lacus

"My buster rifle." said Heero "If I can fire my rifle the moment before it fires it will turn Genius into dust but I will have to be point blank range when it fires. Even with Gundanium, death would almost be guaranteed."

"Ok, those three options are all bad what is the fourth?" asked Cagalli

"Take over the command center of Genius and stop it before it has a chance to fire." Said Heero

"Alright we will try for that." said Ramius

"Let's start making preparations." said Lacus before an alarm went off.

"What is it?" asked Waltfeld over the intercom.

"The Earth Forces have started moving again." an operator responded back.

"Damn! Looks like we have no choice but to go now." said Waltfeld as everyone started toward the lift.

"Kira can you stay for a second." said Lacus

"Sure." said Kira as the rest disappeared. "What do you want Lacus?"

"I want you to have this." said Lacus as she put a silver ring in Kira's hands. Kira's eyes widened.

"But Lacus I can't take this no matter how much I would want to. You and Athrun are engaged." said Kira as he lowered his head.

"Don't worry about that Kira, Athrun was the one who returned the ring, he loves someone else just like I love you." said Lacus with a smile as she wrapped Kira's hands around the ring. "Just promise me your come back to me."

"I promise Lacus." said Kira.

"I have a feeling you're not telling us something, Heero." said Ramius as she and Heero made the short shuttle trip back to the Archangel.

"It is nothing important." said Heero

"Everything is important right now." stated Ramius.

"If I fire my buster rifle at Genesis right when it fires and the radiation doesn't kill me which is a 99.5% of happen I would have about a 50% chance of getting home." said Heero as the shuttle came to a stop inside the Archangel. "However, me getting home isn't worth having your earth be destroyed if I time it to late."

"You're going out?" asked Athrun as he floated next to Cagalli by a window looking out at Earth.

"Why not, I have more mobile suit time then most of the M-1 pilots and with the finished Strike Rouge." said Cagalli as Athrun just looked at her. "And don't give me that look, you take to many risks out there. Ones I wouldn't dream about doing and I am not going to let you die out there."

Athrun just stood their stunned before he smiled. "Also I will not let the person who may be my little brother die."

"Little brother…couldn't he be your big bother?" asked Athrun with a grin

"No way he is younger." said Cagalli

"I guess you're right." said Athrun before he did something unexpected, he pulled Cagalli to him and hugged her.

"I'm lucky to have meet you." said Athrun

"Athrun." said Cagalli with a blush.

"We can protect each other." said Athrun as he pulled back and just looked into her eyes before closing them as they closed together and kissed her lips.

It took only a few minutes to reach the battlefield but already it was a mess of Zaft forces fighting the Earth Forces. "Launch all mobile suits." Ordered Ramius as Wing Zero flew out followed by the Strike. Zero transformed into his jet mode as the Freedom and Justice got into the METEORs. The Buster and the Strike flew next to the Archangel as the M-1's and a red Strike, called the Strike Rouge piloted Cagalli hung around the Kusanagi and the Eternal.

"So they want us to stop Genesis and any Earth Forces nuclear attack?" asked Dearka "Is that even possible."

"Then why don't you give up." snapped Miriallia as she cut the link

"Hey?" asked Dearka as she appeared again.

"I'm sorry, be careful." Said Miriallia as Dearka smiled at her as the Buster launched.

"The array is in place." Said the Zaft soldier

"Where is the Natural's fleet?" asked Patrick Zala

"Right where we want them, yellow 13." said the operator

"Alright arm Genesis aim at Ptolemaeus lunar base." ordered Patrick Zala as Genesis started to arm.

"Shall I go out and help?" asked Rau Le Creuset

"Yes, take the Providence." said Patrick Zala

"Yes, sir." said Le Creuset.

"Also no more blunders, to make up for not destroying the Eternal make sure they don't attack the Plants with it." ordered Patrick

"Even if it means killing your son?"

"Of course." said Zala

"Yes, sir." Said Le Creuset as he walked away.

"Captain, heat source." said Sai "It's the Dominion."

"Captain, heat source." said the operator on the Dominion "It's the Archangel."

"So they are back." said Azrael "No matter we will deal with them after that weapon and the Plants are gone."

Meanwhile inside Jachin Due Rau Le Creuset took some pills before putting on his space suit. He headed into the hanger to see the X-13 Providence. It had a large star shaped back and a huge beam rifle. As he hopped inside the machine he turned on its nuclear power system. "Providence cleared to launch." said the operator as the hanger opened.

"Rau Le Creuset Providence launching." said Le Creuset as his mobile suit flew out.

"N-jammer Cancellers activated, target is locked."

"Alright let's end this war. Fire!" ordered Zala as Genesis fired.

"We're too late" yelled Kira

"What's its target?" asked Athrun

"The moon." stated Heero as the beam cut through the Earth Forces once again and even hit the reinforcements before hitting the moon destroying the entire Earth Forces base.

"Incoming message from the backup fleet, over half our forces were destroyed." said the radio man on the Dominion.

"What?" asked Azrael as his eyes widened before he jumped to the radio station where Flay sat. He quickly got Captain Sutherland on the line.

"Chairman Azrael?"

"Send out the Peacemaker Force!" yelled Azrael

"But sir? What about Genesis?" asked Badgiruel

"Shut up and follow my orders, the war will be over once we destroy the Plants!" yelled Azrael as he pulled a gun from his coat and aimed it at Badgiruel.

"Right we will launch." said Sutherland as he cut the link.

"Captain four Agamemnon ships and the Dominion, multiple mobile armors being launched from the Agamemnon ships." said Sai

"That must be where the nukes are." said Ramius "Eternal and Kusanagi take care of Genesis."

"Wing Zero will join you." said Heero as he appeared on the screen "Athrun and Kira can work on Genesis."

"Alright." said Ramius

"Archangel approaching." said the operator on the Dominion as Azrael still had his gun pointed at Badgiruel.

"Well now that we understand each other. Now take down that ship full of traitors and coordinator lovers!" yelled Azrael as the nukes launched from the Peacemaker force only to have the missiles destroyed by the Freedom and the Justice.

"There back." said Yzak as he sat inside his Duel. Suddenly his suit shook as Raider's mace hit its back.

"Look like I'm going to get you." said Clotho as he charged his beam weapons. Only to be hit in his own back. Yzak looked to see the Buster there.

"Dearka?" said Yzak

"Come on Yzak lets take this guy down." said Dearka.

"Yes." Said Yzak as he and Dearka started fighting the Raider

"Aim Valiants and Gottfrieds at those Agamemnon class ships." said Ramius as the Archangel's weapons turned on the closest ship.

"Stop them from destroying our ships." ordered Azrael before the closest ship exploded in a ball of flames. "What?"

Slowly Wing Zero appeared through the flames before raising his buster rifle right at the Dominion. "Bow down 30." Ordered Badgirual as the Dominion pitched down and rolled right. Heero's buster rifle ripped through space missing the Dominion.

"Good, he missed." said Azrael before he noticed that the other Agamemnon ship exploded.

"He didn't miss." said Badgirual. "Aim Gottfrieds and Helldarts shoot down Wing Zero."

"No have the Calamity do that, take down the Archangel." ordered Azrael as he hit the radio again. A second later Heero moved to avoid the beam cannons.

"_I don't have time to deal with you." _Thought Heero as he pulled his beam saber and charged forward dodging the fire from Calamity. He stopped right in front of the Calamity.

"Why won't you die?" asked Orga as Wing Zero's eyes flashed before his saber cut right through the Calamity.

"Fire!" yelled both Badgirual and Ramius as their ships began to fire back and forth.

"We will break through the right." Said Waltfeld as the Eternal and the Kusanagi fought against the Zaft ships fighting to protect Genesis. However they had already lost half their M-1's. Cagalli was firing like a mad woman hitting the enemy who had taken away her friends.

"Cagalli look out!" yelled Kira as he noticed a GINN coming in on Cagalli's Strike Rouge but before she could move Athrun flew down destroying it.

"Thanks." said Cagalli as she fired at a GINN who was aiming at the Justice. "Looks like we are protecting each other."

"Yes we are Cagalli." said Athrun with a smile as they went back to fighting. Meanwhile La Flaga was having his own problems. He was dodging fire coming from all sides as he fought Le Le Creuset in the Providence. Le Creuset smiled as his small spines flew off his suit's back before flying around firing beams at La Flaga in the Strike.

"You're a madman Le Creuset!" yelled La Flaga as Le Creuset just laughed.

"Maybe I am but no matter Humanity will fall into the darkness that created me." Said Le Creuset as his beams finally hit the Strike's right arm and left leg.

"Captain the Strike is returning, it's heavily damaged." said Miriallia as Ramius's eyes widened as she turned on her small screen to see the cockpit of the Strike was full of smoke.

"I'm ok, damn that Le Creuset I'll get him next time." said La Flaga

"Tell me later." said Ramius as ship came to a stop and the hanger open.

"There it stopped hit it." ordered Astral

"We are to heavily damaged to fight, our only offensive weapon is the Lohengrin 2 and that is damaged as well. If we fire that we may blow up." Stated Badgiruel to Azrael

"I DON"T CARE ABOUT THIS SHIP JUST DESTORY THAT SHIP!" yelled Azrael at the top of his lungs as one of the operators started the system.

"Archangel you have to move!" yelled Flay into the radio only to find Azreal's gun pointed at her.

"Traitor!" he yelled but before he could fire Badgiruel pounced. Slamming Azrael against the wall as they started wrestling for the gun. "What another one?"

"All hands abandon ship, head to the Archangel." ordered Badgiruel as everyone abandoned the bridge. Just as the last person got off the gun went off. Instantly Azrael threw the bleeding Badgiruel back before making toward the door but before he could escape Badgiruel made it to her seat and sealed the doors.

"What?"

"You're a monster that needs to die here and now." Said Badgiruel as Azrael made his way to on eof the control panels. "Now what?"

"I can still win." said Azrael as he armed the Lohengrin

"Stop!" yelled Badgiruel as the Dominion's Lohengrin fired.

"Captain!" yelled Sai as the glowing beam of light headed toward the Archangel.

"Evade!" ordered Ramius

"Too late." said Neumann as the beam came closer to the ship's bridge. Suddenly the Strike came down and used his shield to take the blast.

"Mu!" yelled Ramius as the Strike shook under the force of the Lohengrin.

"Didn't I say I could make the impossible possible, Murrue!" yelled La Flaga before the Strike went up in a huge explosion.

"MU!" yelled Murrue with tears in her eyes. Badgiruel smiled at the sight of the Archangel still intact.

"Looks like you failed." stated Badgiruel as Azreal's eyes widened.

"AIM LOHENGRIN!" ordered Ramius with tears in her eyes as the Lohengrin aimed at the Dominion. "FIRE!"

Azrael stood on the bridge stunned as the Lohengrin came closer and closer. Before he could do anything the bridge took a direct hit blowing up. That explosion caused a chain reaction that destroyed the Dominion.

**Well I hope you like this chapter, please read and review. Thank you for your reviews. Wilkins75**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 Genesis**

Smoke trailed from Archangel as her repair teams tried to patch the holes in the ship. "Enemy mobile suit detected." Said Sai as Le Creuset flew in with the Providence.

"Can we shot back?" asked Ramius as Miriallia shook her head.

"I'm not going to let you touch the Archangel." yelled Dearka as he fired his cannons at the Providence.

"I am almost sorry to do this Dearka but you are no longer useful." said Le Creuset as his spines shot off the back off the Province.

"What?" asked Dearka as Le Creuset's beams fired. Dearka fired his rockets to intersect the beams but it was just too many. "AHHH!" he yelled as his mobile suit's arms, legs and head where shot off.

"Dearka!" yelled Miriallia as Le Creuset fired his main cannon at the Buster's cockpit. Dearka couldn't move as the beam got closer. Just then Wing Zero swooped down with his shield taking the hit.

"Heero?" said Dearka

"Yzak, take Dearka to the Archangel." ordered Heero as he fired his buster rifle at the Providence but Le Creuset formed a shield with the beams from his spines. Suddenly Kira in the Freedom came roaring in on his METEOR and started to fight the Providence.

"Heero go to Genesis if it starts to fire you are our only hope." said Kira as he dodged the fire from the Providence.

"Roger that." said Heero meanwhile Yzak had gotten to the Buster. He grabbed what remains of the Buster and turned toward the Archangel, however suddenly the Raider came swooping in.

"Die!" yelled Clotho as he charged his plasma canon located in the Gundam's face. Yzak raised his gun to fire but before he did Heero cut off the Raiders head. The removal of the head caused the cannon to exploded taking the last of the Earth Forces new mobile suit's with it.

"Yzak, we will bring Dearka to the Archangel then I need your help." Said Heero

"What are you going to do?" asked Yzak as he pulled the Buster toward the Archangel.

"Destroy Genesis." stated Heero.

"We have to push through." said Lacus as the Eternal and Kusanagi flew forward their anti-air weapons.

"Genesis is in range." Said an operator on the Kusanagi

"Aim Lohengrin." ordered Kisaka as the two Lohengrins appeared out of the sides of the ship. "Fire!"

The Lohengrins fired but when they hit Genesis nothing happened. "Damn it this is going to be harder than I thought." said Waltfeld as the Eternal shook under the attack.

"Are any of our forces nearby?" asked a crewman on one of the Dominion's escape pods.

"Get to the Archangel!" yelled Flay as she watched the battle between the Freedom and the Providence.

"Damn you!" yelled Kira as he flew out of the METEOR before it exploded from the damage.

"No you…if people knew about you. They would want to be just like you." said Le Creuset as he fired at the Freedom.

"Kira!" yelled Flay over the radio.

"Flay?" said Kira as he zoomed in on the shuttle and saw Flay through the shuttle window.

"No not you again." said Le Creuset as he aimed at the shuttle.

"NO!" yelled Kira as he flew toward the shuttle as Le Creuset fired. Flay's eyes widened as the beam came closer. The Beam hit the Freedom's shield protecting the shuttle.

"Kira!" cried Flay with tears in her eyes.

"Flay." Said Kira happily, before one of the spines shot a beam hitting the back of the shuttle causing fire to swarm the ship. Kira could only watch in horror as Flay was consumed by the fire before she blew up with the ship. Meanwhile Le Creuset smiled before taking off to destroy the Eternal

"What is your plan?" asked Yzak as he flew next to Wing Zero through the fire fight.

"When Genesis is ready to fire again Patrick Zala will target the Earth. This may not be my reality but I can't allow that to happen." said Heero as he appeared on the Duel's screen. "There is a chance that if I fire my buster rifle at Genesis right when it fires I can cause a back lash destorting it."

"Won't that kill you?" asked Yzak

"More than likely I have to between Genesis and the targeting array when I fire." said Heero flatly as Yzak eyes widened. "It is also my greatest chance to get home."

"What do you need me for?"

"It will take 60 seconds for my buster rifle to reach full power. I must stay the same distance from the target to be most effective. In this case it means I'll be still for that time, for it to reach the max and that is what we need." Said Heero

"Don't worry I'll protect you while you take down Genesis." Said Yzak

"There are two other options let's hope the others can carry them out before we are required to step in." said Heero as Genesis covered his screen.

"Lacus, me and Cagalli are going to take down Genesis's command center." said Athrun as he and Cagalli along with two M-1's headed down one of the mobile suit tunnels into Jachin Due.

"I really did like your songs Lacus Clyne." said Le Creuset as he aimed at the Eternal but before he could the Freedom came flying in firing.

"It's all your fault!" yelled Kira as Le Creuset dodged the fire.

"It is humanities fault but soon that will all be over." said Le Creuset as he fired blowing off the Freedom's right leg.

"There are things in this world that are still worth fighting for!" yelled Kira as he shot of the Provinces arm.

"Hurry up!" ordered Patrick Zala

"But sir, we have won. If we fire on Washington than half of life on Earth would be killed." Said his add.

"Those natural vermin don't count." said Zala as he pulled a gun from his uniform and shot the aid in the chest.

"SIR!" said the other stunned aid as Zala stood up and floated toward a computer. After a few seconds it was ready.

"I'm not going to let you do this you monster." Said the aid as he pulled his own gun out and fired at the chairman. As he died the lift behind them opened as Athrun, Cagalli and one of the M-1 pilots stormed in guns at the ready.

"Father?" said Athrun as he rushed to his dying father's side even as the staff was rushing out.

"Athrun, you must fire Genesis it's the only way to make the naturals pay for what they have done." stated Patrick Zala before life left his eyes. Athrun hugged his father with tears in his eyes before he looked at the computer. It was a count down.

"It doesn't matter now" said Le Creuset with a laugh as he blasted off the Freedom's hand. "When Jachin Due self-destructs Genesis will fire, either way I win."

"I will not allow it!" yelled Kira as he used his only hand to pull out his beam saber.

"You can't stop me." Said Le Creuset

"But I can." Said a new voice as Le Creuset looked toward Genesis. There stood Wing Zero his buster rifle aimed right at Genesis as it started to build up the power to fire. The Duel right beside it.

"No!" yelled Le Creuset before flipping over to a Zaft channel. "All forces this is Commander Rau Le Creuset shot down the two mobile suits between Genesis and the array."

"Yes sir." Responded six GINNs as they headed off toward Wing Zero and the Duel.

"Athrun what are you going to do?" asked Cagalli as she flew behind him in the Strike Rouge. They had left Jachin Duo and entered Genesis.

"I'm going to destroy Genesis by blowing up the Justice and causing a nuclear explosion." said Athrun "Don't follow me Cagalli."

"Athrun wait!" yelled Cagalli as Athrun released the flight pack from the Justice forcing the Strike Rouge back. It took only a few second to reach the core, when he did he turned to the self-destruct panel. "Athrun!"

"Cagalli?" said Athrun as the Strike Rouge flew up to him.

"Sometimes that hardest thing is to live." stated Cagalli

"Just leave us alone!" yelled Yzak as he fired at the GINNs, protecting Heero.

"Get out of here Yzak." ordered Heero as the targeting reticle turned red and the power readings reach there max.

"Don't worry about me, stop that thing!" yelled Yzak

"Roger that." said Heero as a beam shot out toward the array with Wing Zero right in its sights. Heero pulled the trigger unleashing the full power of the buster rifle. The beam shot straight through Genesis' beam. Just then deep inside Genesis the Justice exploded.

Through-out space a bright light filled the sky as Genesis went up without firing. "No!" said Le Creuset.

"See, you have failed, the world has been saved!" yelled Kira as he flew forward and stabbed Le Creuset.

"I may have failed but there are others who will not." said Le Creuset before his machine exploded.

"Any sign of our machines?" asked Ramius as the Archangel got alongside the other ships even as the light continued to shine.

"I've got the Freedom, it's damaged but heading back to the Eternal, a few M-1's and I got the Strike Rouge. Cagalli is reporting to having Athrun but Wing Zero and the Duel I can't find." said Miriallia

"What is going on?" asked Yzak as his machine rocked back and forth as the lights outside changed color faster than his eyes could keep track.

"One of three things." said Heero as Wing Zero shook as well in the firestorm that was Genesis. "We are either going to my universe, your universe or most likely death, or a combination of the three."

"Is there anything you can do?" asked Yzak

"No." said Heero "Yzak, If you see Relena Peacecraft tell her I'm sorry and goodbye."

"Tell her yourself." said Yzak before he passed out from the force. Heero followed right behind him.

"Mobile suit detected." said the M-2 as they rotated around the earth carrying out their new mission finding the lost Wing Zero.

"Are you sure?" asked the former Oz member Lady Une.

"Yes, it's in grid Orange nine Red two." said the operator.

"Send out the Leos." Ordered Lady Une as the few mobile suits left unarmed toward the grid. "And contact Relena Peacecraft."

Back on Earth Relena Peacecraft sat behind her desk in the newly built Sanc Kingdom suddenly the phone rang. "Relena Peacecraft." said Relena into the video phone.

"Relena, its Lady Une we have found a mobile suit." said Une as Relena's eyes widened.

"Is it Heero?" asked Relena

"We don't know our Leos should be on the scene in 10 minutes." said Une.

Alarms where going off inside Wing Zero as Heero opened his eyes once again. "Looks like I am not dead yet." said Heero as he detected incoming mobile suits.

"We have visual on the mobile suit." said the Leo commander.

"Is it Wing Zero?" asked Une as Relena sat on the edge of her seat.

"No, I say again it isn't Wing Zero it looks like a Gundam but it's not any I've ever seen." Said the Leo commander as he transmitted back the image of a blue and grey Gundam with burn marks all over its body.

"Bring it in." ordered Une.

"GINNs." said Heero as Zaft machines flew by him. "Looks like I'm still here."

Zero's eyes flashed as be powered down and began floating among the rubble unseen by the searching friendly ships. "We will wait till we are needed again for now we will rest." said Heero as he closed his eyes

**Major things happened in this Chapter. 1st it is the end of Seed now we move on to Seed Destiny. Tomorrow's chapter will not go directly into Seed Destiny but have clips of time between Seed and the beginning of Destiny. I warn you know I am making some changes mainly around Dearka because I really like him in Seed but he wasn't in as much as I like in Destiny I will give you a hint new improved Buster. 2nd Yzak is now in the Wing Universe with the Duel, they know Heero is alive in the Seed Universe. 3rd to those who I haven't told who Heero will be paired up with you will soon meet her because I hate Relena. Well I thank you all for the reviews and I ask that you keep on reviewing.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 The Start of another war**

**One Day after Genesis**

"Open it." Ordered Une as the new machine stood in the hanger. For some unknown reason it had lost its color turning a shade of grey. When the suit opened two armed guards looked in only to see a man in a red space suit, he was out like a light.

"Hurry get him to the medical bay." ordered Une as they freed him from the seat.

"Genesis…Wing…Zero." said the man weakly as lady Une's eyes widened.

"I want to find out everything you can learn about this machine and its pilot." ordered Une

Hours later in the Seed universe the Archangel did another sensor sweep but with most of them down and the amount of rubble it was almost useless. "Still no sign of Wing Zero or the Duel." Said Sai

"Captain it's been 20 hours I don't think we are going to find them." Said Neumann

"Ok, head back to the L-4 colony." said Ramius as the ship made the turn away from the battlefield.

Down in the medical bay, Miriallia sat beside a bed. "Any word from Yzak or Heero?" asked Dearka as he lay on the same bed that Miriallia had tried to kill him in.

"Sorry, no." said Miriallia "We are heading back to L-4 we need to repair the ship. There may be a cease fire now but who knows how long that will last. But how are you feeling?"

"I have one hell of a headache and my arm is broken, other than that I couldn't be better." Said Dearka

"Well considering most people would have died, you are luckily." said Miriallia

"Let's hope Yzak was just as lucky." said Dearka as Yzak awoke in another universe. As he opened his eyes he realized he was in a hospital bed. Standing by the door where two armed guards.

"Hello there." said a brown haired woman in a brownish red uniform. "I am Lady Une commander of M-2 tracking station."

"Yzak Joule of the Plants defense force number 102938 and that is all I am saying." said Yzak

"I see." said the woman as she pushed up her glasses. "Listen Yzak Joule we have no reason to harm you all we want to know is, where is Wing Zero's pilot Heero Yuy?"

"I don't know I can hardly remember anything after Genesis fired." said Yzak "Heero said something about two universes."

"Are you saying Heero is in another universe?" asked Une as Yzak's eyes widened as he finally understood where he was.

"Great." said Yzak "Heero went to mine and I am stuck in this one full of naturals."

**One week later.**

"So what are we going to do?" asked Athrun as he Kira, Cagalli, Ramius, Waltfeld and Lacus stood on the bridge of the Eternal.

"Orb?" said Kira "It's peaceful and Cagalli will be the leader once the Earth Forces move out."

"It's our best chance." said Waltfeld "That is where I plan on going."

"Well Reverend Malchio has a home for war orphans, we can help out." said Lacus

"Aren't you going back to the Plants?" asked Athrun

"No…are you?" asked Lacus as Athrun looked down.

"No. I would be thrown in jail at once for being a traitor. They don't forgive military traitors that easily."

"What about the ships?" asked Cagalli?

"It would be better if you didn't know where these ships are going, Cagalli it might be a problem for the new leader of Orb." Said Waltfeld

"So what are you going to do now that the war is over?" asked Dearka as he leaned against the wall looking out of the window.

"Well head back to Orb, finish school. I've always wanted to be a news photographer so maybe I'll try some freelance." said Miriallia "What about you Sai?"

"I personally don't know." answered Sai

"Well I'm trapped between a rock and a hard place." said Dearka "I'm a traitor to the Zaft military so if I go back I go to jail."

"They would throw you in jail?" asked a stunned Miriallia

"Yes, not as long considering I was fighting to stop Genesis maybe I get two to three years and then I get kicked out of the military." said Dearka "But it's either that or never see my dad, home or my friends in the Planets again."

"But prison? Will you be safe?" asked Miriallia

"Don't worry." said Dearka before he floated over to Miriallia then he did something unexpected he kissed her cheek before saying, "But thanks for worrying."

Miriallia just floated their stunned as Dearka floated away. "Miriallia?" asked Sai

"Um…ya?" said Miriallia with a blush.

"You like him don't you." said Sai with a small laugh.

"I don't….know." said Miriallia as she lowered her head. "I mean Tolle died only months ago it feels like I am betraying him."

"You're not." said Sai "He would want you to be happy no matter what."

"I know but is it too soon?" asked Miriallia

"You can't control your heart Miriallia. I loved Flay even now after she betrayed me, my heart still loves her." said Sai "And he seems to like you too."

"I know." Said Miriallia.

**Six months after Genesis.**

"From what I can see it would take years to work out a way to get to another universe." said Howard as he sat at a table across from Relena "Even then it might not work."

"Please it's Heero, I don't care how many people you need to bring in or what you need just bring Heero home." said Relena

**Flashback**

"So you're Relena Peacecraft?" asked Yzak as he stood in the medical bays only hours after getting to this place.

"Yes, I was told you have a message from Heero." Said Relena as the sliver haired man looked at her.

"Ya, he says sorry and goodbye." said Yzak as Relena's eyes widened

"Goodbye?"

"That's what he said. I don't think he thinks he will ever get back to this place not that I ever wanted to be here in the first place. This entire place smells of naturals, makes me sick." said Yzak.

**End Flashback**

"Also we need to get Yzak back home." Added Relena

"Alright I'll try but Relena you need to be realist this isn't going to happen overnight and from what Yzak said Heero may be already dead." said Howard

"If this Yzak Joule can live through that then Heero can." said Relena

"If you say so." said Howard unaware that in the Seed universe an Erica Simmons sat at her computer desk in the rebuilt Morgenroete development factory.

She lifted her coffee to her lips as she looked over the design of her latest mobile suit, the Murasame flight mobile. "It's too heavy on the right side." said a voice as Erica spun around only to see a man she thought was dead standing there.

"Heero?" asked Erica "You're alive?"

"Yes." said Heero "And before you ask I don't know about Yzak and I need your help."

"What?" asked Erica as Heero pulled a disk from his jacket. He put it into the computer as another set of blue prints came up. Erica quickly looked at the blue prints. "You want my help building this?"

"Yes and to keep it and me being alive between us." said Heero "If I am going to be here for the rest of my life I may need a new machine to be ready at a moment notice."

"What about Wing Zero?" asked Erica

"It's fine it took me a while to get the material and tools I need to make Gundanium alloy but building a new machine needs tools that I can't smuggle that readily." Said Heero

"What I thought we didn't have Gundanium?" asked Erica

"Did I ever say you didn't?" asked Heero "You had all the tools and martial to make Gundanium you just never put them together."

"I see, alright I'll help but you have to help me by overlooking my designs." said Erica

"Mail call." said a Zaft guard as he walked down the corridor of cells. "Looks like you got a letter from your girlfriend Elsman." Dearka sat up as the guard handed the letter through the cell.

"Thanks." said Dearka as he quickly opened up the letter from Miriallia. One thing he liked about having a girlfriend who is studying to be a photographer was the fact he now had a lot of photos of a lot of different places. "Only two years until I hold you again."

**Flashback**

"Dearka!" yelled Miriallia as she floated over to Dearka before he could get onto his shuttle heading to the Plants and his two prison sentence.

"Ya?" asked Dearka before he could say anything more Miriallia crashed her lips against his. For a second the two just floated there as Miriallia wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands around her waist. When they pulled apart, the two smiled.

"I knew you liked me." said Dearka

"Maybe." Said Miriallia

"Sorry but I have to get going to jail now." said Dearka "at least you can't say I am cheating on you behind bars."

"I would rather not have you behind bars." said Miriallia

"Don't worry." said Dearka as he kissed her again.

**End Flashback**

"Lights out in ten minutes." ordered a guard as Dearka stood up and marked another day of the calendar. One more day closer to Miriallia.

**One year 11 months after Genesis.**

"Tell me you brought at least one dress." said Athrun as he floated next to Cagalli in red council clothing.

"Why does it matter?" asked Cagalli

"Because when you're meeting the leader of the Plants it is better to put on a show." Said Athrun as they passed over a departure lobby of the local spaceport he noticed a strange group of people. The two boys sat as the blonde haired girl floated. He just passed them off as they entered the lift to head to the Zaft base of armory one.

"Tomorrow marks the launch of the first warship since the end of the war?" asked Cagalli as she turned to the Zaft officer standing next to her "They are what I came to talk to them about."

"We did ask to meet as soon as possible." said Athrun as they came out of the internal tube showing the internal of the colony. A few minutes later Athrun and Cagalli entered a room only to see a tall black haired man standing there.

"Princess so glad you could come." said the Chairman of the Plants Gilbert Durandal

"No thank you for meeting me so soon." said Cagalli as she walked forward and shook the chairman's hand.

"How are things in your homeland princess, I've heard you have not only rebuilt everything but many problems have been solved since you took control." said Durandal as they walked toward a pair of chairs.

"There are still problems to be solved." said Cagalli

"True there are always problems to be solved." said Durandal "However I wonder what was so important that you had to come all the way out here?"

"Well I never got a clear answer from your government regarding the use of Orb personal who left during the war being used for military projects." said Cagalli

"I see." said Durandal "Let's take a walk."

Meanwhile outside the base the blonde hair girl from the lobby danced in front of a store window watching her reflection. Suddenly she started to fall back only to be grabbed by a boy about her age with black hair and red eyes. "Are you ok?" asked the boy. The blonde haired girl just glared at him before running off.

"You totally groped her Shinn, you luckily pervert." said Shinn's friend as the boy blushed.

"I did not!" yelled Shinn

"Whatever." Said his friend as an older woman walked up.

"Excuses me, but I am looking for Armory One exit 8." Asked the brown haired girl

"Down the road take a right and head straight you can't miss it." Said Shinn "But the launch is happening at gate 2 you can't get in from gate 8 and it happens tomorrow."

"I'm not here for the launch my boyfriend is being discharged from the military today and he leaves out of gate 8." Said the girl

"I see." said Shinn as the girl kept walking with a smile on her face.

"Orb will not attack another nation, will not allow another nation to attack it and will not interfere in the confects of other nations." said Durandal "That is your nation's highest idea."

"Yes." said Cagalli as they walked between the military hangers.

"Then our nation shares that same idea but we can't carry out that noble idea without power." said Durandal "However I do wonder why you are so worried about our military when the Earth Forces have launched new ships themselves…could it be that they are accusing you of helping us build new machines."

Cagalli tightened her fist as she remembered that meeting over two weeks ago. "However it is common knowledge that we took in refugees when Orb fell. Those people had to make a living so it is only natural that they would use the same skills that they used in their homeland."

Meanwhile in hanger 6, gunfire was breaking out. The three people from the lobby where killing off the guards around three mobile suits. "Auel above you." yelled the green haired boy as he killed another Zaft soldier. The blue haired boy raised his gun over his shoulder and killed two more Zaft soldiers who were on top of a machine.

"Alright, Stella get into the machine." said Auel as the blonde haired girl cut the through of another Zaft soldier.

"Right." said Stella as she hopped into the center machine and started the machine up. Soon the other two men hopped into the other machines.

"Report?" said the green haired

"All green, Sting." said Stella

"All weapons free." said Auel as the three machines started to rise. When they stood up they activated their armor, the lone survive of their attack crawled over to the hanger and hit the alarm.

"What?" asked Cagalli as an alarm filled the air.

"It's coming from hanger 6." Yelled some soldiers as they ran toward the hanger, the moment they arrived the hanger door burst open as the three mobile suits walked out.

"Chaos, Gaia, Abyss?" said a mechanic

"Destroy the hangers first so that they can't get their mobile suits." said Sting

"Stella take the left." Said Auel

"Right." Said Stella as she transformed the Gaia into its black wolf like mode and started running down the left firing at the hangers with its beam weapons.

"Dearka." said Miriallia happy as she hugged Dearka just outside the gate to armory one.

"I've missed this feeling." said Dearka as he wrapped his arms around Miriallia.

"Come on son, let's go have a late breakfast." said Dearka's father Councilman Tad Elsman.

"The first time in years that I get to pick my own meals, sounds great." said Dearka as he put his arm around Miriallia's shoulder as they started to walk away. Before explosions happened within the base. Instantly Dearka pulled Miriallia to the ground and covered her body with his.

"What was that?" asked Tad Elsman as the three of them stood back up and looked toward the base only to see a large mobile suit standing in the flames.

Inside the base several hangers where exploding. "They have stolen the new models from hanger six." Said a soldier

"What?" asked Chairman Durandal as Cagalli's eyes widened as a nearby hanger blew up.

"That's…a" said Athrun as he looked at the blue mobile suit.

"A Gundam." Finished Cagalli

**Well I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. Now I have started to make some changes namely around Dearka and Miriallia. I didn't break them up and since I never understood why the Plants would just take away his red uniform. So I placed him in jail and kicked him out of the military. Well please read and review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 Return of Zero**

"Take her to the bunker and call the Minerva for backup." ordered Durandal as one of the guards ran up to Cagalli.

"Follow me." said the guard as he lead Cagalli and Athrun toward a shuttle. Across the base a red haired girl in a Zaft red uniform ran alongside a blonde hair boy about the same age. They were running toward their machines when suddenly the hanger exploded.

"Damn it." said the red haired girl "What are we going to do now Rey?"

"Head to the Minerva and get our backup machines that are there, Lunamaria." said Rey as they stood back up.

Meanwhile Cagalli was hiding inside Athrun's arms as they ducked inside a building as a Zaft mobile suit exploded outside killing the guard. They ran out of the hanger. "Here." said Athrun as he helped Cagalli up to a fallen mobile suit.

"Athrun you're not thinking?" asked Cagalli

"I am…because I am not going to let you die here." said Athrun as he picked her up bridle style and hopped down into the ZAKU.

"What is that sound?" asked Lunamaria as she stopped in the middle of a dead sprint to the Minerva. They had decided to take a shortcut through the supply hanger.

"We don't have time Luna." said Rey before suddenly a series of small explosion came from one of the largest containers. The two of them turned toward the container as the top blew off.

"What is that?" asked Luna as slowly a mobile suit stood up.

"Looks like they finally made their move Zero." said Heero as his fingers ran across the control pad as Wing Zero's eyes flashed as its system came alive and his engines started up and pushed his machine up from the hidden box. "It is time to go." With that Wing Zero's shoulder guns opened up on the hanger blowing it off the hinges.

"What do we have here." said Stella as she turned the Gaia toward a ZAKU, which had Athrun and Cagalli in it. Slowly she raised her rifle and fired. Athrun quickly moved to the side making the shot miss. "What?" Then suddenly bullet fire hit the Gaia in the back. The Gaia fell to the ground. When it spun around showing Athrun and Cagalli their savior.

"Is that?" asked a wide eyed Cagalli

"It is Wing Zero." said Athrun as he looked at the Gundam.

"What another machine?" asked Auel as he and Sting landed beside the Gaia.

"It wasn't in any reports." said Sting as he ran the pattern through the data base. "I don't have a match."

"So what let's destroy it." said Auel before his Gundam shook under another attack. He spun around as a jet flew by followed by three pods. Everything stopped as the parts joined together to form a mobile suit. The suit came crashing down between the three mobile suits and the ZAKU. Two long swords where being held, one in each hand, as the red suit pointed them at the enemy.

"Minerva…I have four machines here." said the pilot

"There should only be three." said the Minerva's first officer Arthur Trine

"Well I am looking at four." snapped the pilot Shinn Asuka

"Your mission remains the same. Capture our machines." said the Captain of the Minerva Talia Gladys.

"Alright." said Shinn as he charged forward his swords swiping at the suits. The three machines moved out of the way then Shinn launched an attack on Wing Zero.

"Miriallia come back here!" yelled Dearka as he chased after Miriallia who was running up the hill camera in hand to get a better look at the base.

"Your girlfriend is crazy son!" yelled Dearka's father as he followed a little bit behind his son. _"She reminds me of your mother."_ The added to himself as Miriallia came to a stop on the hill before bring the camera to her face and snapping some photos.

"You are insane you know that right?" said Dearka

"This coming from a mobile suit pilot." said Miriallia "Besides take a look."

Both Elsman turned to look to see a raging battle. "Is that Wing Zero?" asked Dearka

"Yes." said Miriallia as she snapped some more photos before a siren went off.

"Alright time to go, that is the poison gas alert." said Dearka "Your life isn't worth giving up for a story."

"Alright." said Miriallia as the three of them headed toward the shuttle. Meanwhile Heero pulled his beam saber out.

_"I can't use the buster rifle, too much of a risk to the colony."_ thought Heero as his beam saber crashed against the beam part of Shinn's sword. "_and this one is only getting in my way." _

"Die!" yelled Stella as she came running in with Gaia's beam saber out.

"What are you waiting for Athrun help!" ordered Cagalli as Athrun nodded before slamming his ZAKU into the Gaia. Stella quickly punched the ZAKU into an office building. The force threw Athrun back into his seat when it stopped Cagalli fell into his lap.

"Cagalli!" yelled Athrun as he placed his hand behind his girlfriend's head only to find blood on his hand. "CAGALLI!" yelled Athrun as he hit the radio button.

"MMM…Athrun and Cagalli are here in that ZAKU." said Heero as he hit his own radio. "Athrun if you can hear, save Cagalli, I'll handle this."

"Right." said Athrun as the ZAKU flew away.

"Who are you?" asked Shinn as he clashed his sword against Wing Zero's saber.

"This is Heero Yuy in Wing Zero." said Heero over the radio "Like you, I am here to stop those three from taking those machines and starting another war."

"Why don't I believe you? Wing Zero was destroyed during Jachin Duo. You're here to take those machines and start another war!" yelled Shinn as his second sword came crashing down only to have Wing Zero's shield take the blow.

"Come on Stella let's leave these two to destroy each other. We have to go to the Girty Lue." said Sting

"I will get this guy." said Stella

"If you do you'll die here." said Auel as Stella's eyes widened and Stella started to shake.

"No I am not going to die…not going to die." said Stella

"Auel why did you do that?" asked Sting

"It got her to stop, now we can go." said Auel as all three machines headed toward one of the side exit hangers.

"Someone tell me what is going on?" said Chairman Durandal as he passed a command center.

"Chairman would you please head to the bunkers, there is toxic gases leaking out of the base." said an officer

"How can I run and hide?" asked the Chairman

"At least board the Minerva." said the officer as he pointed toward the new ship sitting in dry dock.

"Athrun?" asked Cagalli as she started to wake up.

"Cagalli…good you're alright." said Athrun as he landed the ZAKU near a command center.

"I'm fine." Said Cagalli

"Let's get you some medical attention." Said Athrun as his ZAKU zoomed in on what appeared to be the chairman entering the new warship.

"Time to begin." said a masked man in a black Earth Forces uniform. "Alright. Aim Gottfried at the enemy warship."

"Everything is ready Captain Roanoke." said another Earth Forces officer.

"It's about to get very interesting around here." said Roanoke "Fire!" With that the two Gottfrieds fired from the cloaked ship. Destroying the Zaft ship in front of them, as that happened the outer door of the hanger blew open.

"Looks like they are on time." said an officer

"Well they are a lot better than the last batch." said Roanoke as the three stolen machines entered the Girty Lue.

"Captain there is an enemy warship right outside the colony and the stolen machines have boarded it." said Arthur.

"We can't let those machines get away." Said a new voice as the bridge crew turned to see their Chairman standing there.

"Chairman?" said Captain Gladys

"Captain Gladys would you be so kind as to take this ship out. We can't let this fire go unchecked if it does, it may cause another war." Said Durandal as he sat down in one of the four chairs located behind the captain's chair.

"What do you mean I can't launch?" asked Lunamaria

"We are launching we can't send you out." Stated the deck operator as another ZAKU landed right before the hanger closed. Lunamaria turned toward the ZAKU as two people were being lowered down. Instantly she pulled her gun and aimed it at the blonde haired woman and darker hair man.

"Who are you and what where you doing in that machine?" asked Lunamaria

"This is Cagalli Yula Athha leader of the Orb Union, I am her bodyguard. We were in a meeting with the Chairman when the attack began and had no choice but to use this machine." said Athrun "She has been injured and we need to see the Chairman. He is onboard this ship isn't he?"

"Idiot kid. I don't have time to waste with you." said Heero as he turned Wing Zero toward the hanger where the three mobile suits had left. He quickly punched his engines to max.

"Damn he is fast, but I not letting you get away!" yelled Shinn as he gave chase.

Meanwhile the newest ship in Zaft, the Minerva, left the Plants after the enemy mother ship. "Captain message from Lunamaria." Said Arthur "Two people are onboard they claim to be the leader of the Orb Union and other her bodyguard."

"What, the princess is here?" asked Chairman Durandal "Please bring her up here."

"Yes, sir." said Arthur.

"Any sign of the Impulse?" asked Captain Gladys

"I've got him." said a red haired girl in a green uniform "He is chasing an unknown mobile suit at yellow 15." When she said that an image of a the two machines appeared, the Impulse was way behind the other machine which was moving faster than any mobile suit any of them had ever seen.

"Prepare to open fire on that suit." ordered Gladys

"Wait." said Cagalli as she floated into the bridge with Athrun right behind her. "That isn't your enemy, it's Wing Zero." Her worlds made almost everyone on the bridge eyes widened.

"Wing Zero, the legendary suit that disappeared after Jachin Duo?" asked Arthur

"Yes, I don't know how or why but he here." Said Cagalli

"I see do you know how to contact him?" asked Durandal

"Heero normally monitors all ranges so just call out, he should hear you." Said Athrun as the Chairman looked at him.

"I see, Captain Gladys would you please try and make contact." Said Durandal

"Yes. Meyrin Hawke, open all channels." ordered Gladys as the red haired girl started up again.

"Channels open captain." said Meyrin

"Princess if you will." said Durandal

"Ok, Wing Zero, can you hear me Heero?" asked Cagalli a moment later Heero's face appeared on the screen.

"Roger that." Said Heero as calm as ever.

"It is you Heero." Said Cagalli "For a bit I thought my head injury may have gotten to me."

"No I am alive." Stated Heero as he pulled alongside the Minerva

"Minerva why aren't you firing at this machine?" yelled Shinn over the radio

"Shinn stand down, that machine is friendly I say again that machine is friendly." said Gladys as Shinn's eyes widened.

Chairman I would like to ask permission for Heero and Wing Zero to come onboard." said Cagalli as Heero nodded on the screen.

"Yes I do believe that to be best and we will need all the fire power we can bear to take down the ship when we caught up to it." said Durandal "Captain Gladys would you please allow Wing Zero to land."

"Yes, Chairman." said Gladys as the hanger door opened allowing Heero to back his machine into the Minerva.

**Well I hope you like this chapter. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed I ask that you keep on reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 Old Grudges**

Heero backed his machine into a standing potion next to Athrun's ZAKU, as he began to power down his engines Zero's eyes flashed. "I know Zero we failed to stop them but we still have a chance to stop the rest from happening." said Heero before he checked to make sure there was air outside this cockpit.

"Why are we bringing in that machine?" asked Lunamaria

"I don't know." said Rey "But look it isn't losing its armor coloring like a normal Gundam."

"You're right." said Lunamaria as she blinked. "But what could it mean?"

"I can't be certain but the only Gundam I am aware of that doesn't lose its coloring would be Wing Zero." Said Rey as Lunamaria's eyes widened.

"Wing Zero, the Gundam from the war?" asked Lunamaria "Wow this is even better than the guard that princess brought. I think it'ss Athrun Zala." As she finished Shinn floated up just as the lift doors opened allowing Cagalli, Athrun and Durandal out to the hanger area.

Slowly the cockpit opened and out walked Heero, he was a bit taller now. Unlike the others he wasn't dressed in a flight suit. Instead he had jeans and black coat with a green under shirt. "Heero!" yelled Cagalli as Heero turned his blue eyes toward Cagalli.

"Hello Cagalli." said Heero flatly. Then he pushed off his machine and floated toward his old friends as Wing Zero closed itself off.

"So it is him, the real Heero Yuy and Wing Zero." Said Lunamaria

"What is so great about him?" asked Shinn

"Are you kidding?" asked Lunamaria "He is one of the best pilots ever, with a machine like no other and to top it all off he is a natural and only a year older then us."

"Heero you're alive." Said Cagalli as she hugged him, when she pulled away she asked "Where have you been?"

"Everywhere." stated Heero flatly.

"How did you escape, did Yzak?" asked Athrun

"I do not know, there were only three choices of what happened after Genesis fired. Since he isn't in this universe as far as I know, he is either in my old universe or dead." said Heero

"Welcome on board the Minerva I am Chairman Durandal and I would like to extend my hand to someone who played a key role in stopping the last war." said Durandal as he offered out his hand and waited as Heero refused to take it for a bit as he eyed the man up before taking his hand. "Thank you."

"You are going after your stolen machines." Stated Heero

"Why yes we are." said Durandal "We would welcome your help."

"Zero says if we don't get this under control another war may begin." Stated Heero

"Yes, we cannot allow that to happen." said Durandal "But I am wondering how did you get into Armory 1?"

"I've been keeping tabs on many groups after the end of the war. I had reason to believe an attack was going to happen on the armory so I snuck Zero in and waited for them to come." Said Heero

"I see, so how long did you sit inside our base waiting for them to come?" asked Durandal

"Over a week." said Heero

"My my you must need some things. Please make free use of the ship I would show you around myself but I have things to do." said Durandal "Rey would you please show our guest around?"

"Sorry Chairman but I have duties that need to be taken care of." Answered Rey

"I can do it Chairman." Said Lunamaria

"Yes, I believe you would be well suited to show our guests around." Said Durandal "Also please show them to some rooms, it maybe some time before we catch up with the enemy ship."

"Yes, sir." said Lunamaria as Heero noticed the dozens of mechanics almost drooling over Wing Zero.

"If I could make a suggestion?" asked Athrun

"Yes, go ahead?"

"Order your mechanics to stay away from Wing Zero." Said Athrun

"Of course, may I ask why?" asked Durandal as he turned to Heero.

"Because if someone gets to close or tries to enter the cockpit Zero will arm its self-destruct destroying this ship and everyone on board." stated Heero as the mechanics instantly jumped away from Wing Zero.

"I understand it is your machine and you have to protect it." said Durandal as he turned toward the deck chief. "No one is to go near that machine without Heero Yuy's permission, understood?"

"Yes, sir." said the chief mechanic.

"Captain should we activate the Mirage Colloid cloaking system?" asked an Earth Forces officer.

"No." said Neo Roanoke "We may have the machines and their data but that new ship may be a problem. It is best that we find out as much as we can about it or even destroy it."

"I understand but what about those two mobile suits?"

"They are something else we need to destroy however I do believe that one of those machines is Wing Zero." said Roanoke as the bridge's crew eyes widened.

"Wing Zero?" asked the captain "Could someone of built a copy?"

"I don't think so." said Roanoke "I don't have any proof but call it a feeling."

"This is the crew quarters if we can't get you back to the Plants by nightfall I am sure the captain will assign you a quarter." said Lunamaria as they walked around the ship. "I am still amazed that we have not one but two of legendary mobile suit pilots and the princess of Orb."

"Why do you say two?" asked Cagalli

"Well Heero Yuy and I believe you're Athrun Zala." said Lunamaria as Athrun looked at her.

"My name is Alex Dino." Said Athrun

"Sure it is, I don't blame you for changing your name while in the Plants." said Lunamaria "Athrun Zala does have a prison sentence if he ever does return to the Plants."

"So Chairman what do you think of that machine?" asked Gladys as she walked up to the chairman.

"It is a very impressive machine." said Durandal as he looked at Wing Zero. "From the outside it looks so simple just some guns, a shield and a sword. Our machines look more intimidating but I have a feeling Wing Zero would beat them all. Also its pilot is a strange case as well."

"I know he is a natural but his skills are on par if not better than the best coordinator." said Gladys "But many think he is only like that do to that computer system he has on board."

"Is that what you think?" asked Durandal

"No, a machine can only take a person so far, it takes human skills to do the rest." Said Gladys

"Then we are agreement once again. Remember coordinators and naturals are almost the same the only difference is how the genes are picked. Sometimes nature can create a natural better than any coordinator created in the Lab." said Durandal as Lunamaria and the other three walked into the hanger again.

"Since you're pilots I thought you would like to see the Impulse." said Lunamaria "It's a neat way to create mobile suits based off the different packs of the Strike from the last war. We can launch multiple battle packs and they can be used for different combat needs."

"It is more advanced than your stupid machine." said Shinn as he floated over giving Heero and Cagalli a look of pure hate.

"It is an impressive mobile suit." Stated Heero "But it is no Gundam and you are no Gundam Pilot."

"What did you say?" yelled Shinn as the deck crew turned to look at the argument between the two pilots.

"Shinn cut it off." said Rey as he walked up before turning to Cagalli, Athrun and Heero. "Please forgive Shinn."

"It's ok." said Cagalli

"Captain the enemy warship has entered the debris belt."

"How long till we are within range?" asked Gladys

"15 minutes." said Arthur

"Alright set condition red, have Lunamaria and Shinn launch keep Rey on standby." said Gladys

"Captain would you have one of your soldiers bring Princesses Cagalli and her guard up here?" asked Durandal as he walked unto the bridge.

"Of course but what about Heero Yuy?" asked Gladys

"I have a feeling he will be launching in his machine." said Durandal

"Alright, then. Wing Zero will launch with Shinn and Lunamaria." said Gladys as she picked up the comm. "All hands to level red battle stations bring Princess Athha and her guard to the bridge. All pilots man your machines we will be sending out the Impulse, Red ZAKU and Wing Zero. Rey stay in reserve."

Instantly everyone started running about as the pilots ran to get their flight suits on before entering their machines. Heero just floated into Wing Zero before strapping himself into his seat. "Aren't you going to put on a suit?" yelled Lunamaria as Heero closed his machine.

"Wing Zero is ready." said Meyrin Hawke

"That was fast." Said Gladys

"Heero doesn't where a flight suit most of the time." said Cagalli as she and Athrun appeared on the bridge.

"What, he doesn't where a suit?" asked Arthur

"Yes, as he puts it, a true pilot doesn't want second chances. If he gets shot down he wants to die." Said Athrun

"He is crazy." said Arthur

"Arthur! Lower the bridge." ordered Gladys as the entire bridge was lowered down into a darker more military like setting. "Open launchers send out our machines."

"Yes captain." said Meyrin as the crew started to act. The lifts picked up Lunamaria in her red ZAKU warrior and placed it into the Minerva catapult. When the ZAKU entered the catapult hatches along the sides opened up placing a power pack for the long range beam rifle.

"Lunamaria Hawke ZAKU launching." said Lunamaria as her ZAKU rocketed out. Out of a special launcher Shinn flew out inside the jet form of the Impulse. In midflight the front chest part and the back legs part joined together before the last bit, a pack with green weapon patches, on the back joined too. Heero felt as Wing Zero was picked up by the ships crane before being lowered into the catapult.

"Registering Wing Zero as friendly." said Meyrin as Wing Zero was placed into the catapult. It took only a second to meet up with the other two suits.

"So Heero what do you think about this?" asked Lunamaria as the suits passed what remains of one of the first colonies.

"That this enemy isn't as dumb as you people think." said Heero as he turned Wing Zero on a dime toward the remains and fired his buster rifle blowing up a part of the old colony.

"What was that for!" Yelled Shinn before alarms when off. His computers zoomed in on the three stolen suits. "What."

"Damn it how did he know?" asked Sting as weapons pods flew off the Chaos and started firing.

"Who cares let's get them." said Auel as he fired his beam weapons from the Abyss's wing cannons.

"I'm taking care of that green one." said Stella as the Gaia charged forward.

"How did he know they were there?" asked Shinn

"He is a legendary pilot." answered Lunamaria as she began firing at the Abyss.

"I have lost the enemy on sensors." reported Arthur

"It's a trap!" yelled Athrun as suddenly the alarm went off on the bridge

"Heat source detected from behind, it's the enemy." yelled an officer

"Looks like our heat ghost worked. Aim Gottfried" said Roanoke as the Girty Lue opened up and missiles fired out of the launcher tubes. "After our first attack launch our mobile suits."

"Move the ship use asteroids as cover." Order Gladys as the ship moved into a long trench that ran the edge of the asteroid. "Launch Rey and get our machines back here."

"Captain mobile suits have launched from the enemy ship."

"The Minerva needs us." stated Shinn as he fired his beam weapons at the Gaia only to have the suit move to the side before charging forward with its own beam saber.

"But we need to get past these guys first!" yelled Lunamaria as she fired at the blue Abyss. It dodged her fire and raised its shoulder cannon point blank at Lunamaria.

"Night…night." said Auel as Lunaimaira's eyes shot wide as dinner plates.

"Luna!" yelled Shinn

"_No not like this, please not like this." _Thought Luna before out of nowhere the tips explode when a large energy beam shot between the suits. Instantly the Abyss backed off, Lunamaria spun her head to see Wing Zero's buster rifle.

"Thanks Heero." Said Lunamaria

"Your ship is in danger head back I'll take care of these three." Stated Heero as he split his buster rifle in two and started firing at weapon pods of the Chaos.

"We are not leaving you here!" yelled Lunamaria

"I'm a Gundam pilot protecting you two will just get in my way." stated Heero as his chain guns opened up on the Gaia.

"Lunamaria go I'll stay here." said Shinn as Lunamaria nodded before heading off to help the Minerva.

"Aim your missiles at that rock they are using and shower them in it." Said Roanoke

"Sir report from the Abyss…it's been damaged by the Gundam we believe is Wing Zero." said a controller.

"I see…Wing Zero would make quick work of our remaining machines and he has almost unending power supply." said Roanoke "Very well order our suits back but keep the fire up until they have return then go dark."

"Very well." Said the captain as the flares shot out of ship.

"They are falling back?" asked Arthur

"Captain all the mobile suits are returning." said Meyrin

"What is the status of the ship?" asked Gladys

"We can move but our engines did take some serious damage." Said Arthur

"Captain Gladys you and your crew did well this day, we will form a new plan." said the chairman

"Ok then." said Gladys.

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed. I have placed a poll up to see who you think Heero will be paired up with (Those who I have told do not tell. Please.) I would ask that you take this poll so I can see where you the readers think I am going to take the story. At the moment I have just gotten to the invasion of Orb (chapter 52) so I know who Heero is going to be with in the end. Thanks again too those who read and those who reviewed and too those who will go and vote in the poll. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 Operation Meteor**

"Lunamaria?" yelled Meyrin as she floated up to the group of pilots.

"Hey Sis." Said Lunamaria "How were things back here?"

"It was rough, the ship kept shaking I thought we were going to die." said Meyrin to her big sister and the other Zaft pilots. "But how was your first real battle?"

"Scary…truth be told I would of died if Heero hadn't had saved me." said Lunamaria "I should thank him for that, did anyone see where he took off to after we landed?"

"He never left the hanger." said Shinn "That show off started reloading his machine."

"Shinn how is he a show off?" asked Lunamaria

"He bossed us around out there." Snapped Shinn "He is a citizen he shouldn't be on the battlefield."

"Shinn, this is Heero Yuy, the famous Gundam pilot. We are all rookies compared to him. We can learn a lot from him." said Lunamaria "In fact I'm going to thank him."

"Wait up sis." said Meyrin as she followed Lunamaria into the hanger and saw her first look at Wing Zero. "Wow!"

"Ya, isn't it cool." said Lunamaria as she pushed off the deck and headed toward the machine. She slowly floated toward the open cockpit, both Hawkes stopped against the machine. "Heero I would just like to say thank you for saving me out there."

She waited for a bit but heard nothing. Then she risked it, she looked inside the cockpit but found no one there. "Where is he?" asked Lunamaria. On the back side of Wing Zero Heero pulled a long line of bullets from the storage room located in Zero's shield.

"Heero isn't there?" asked Meyrin as she floated up to her sister. "Wow the interior looks similar to the few mobile suits I've been in."

"Ya, you would think a legendary mobile suit would look different on the inside." said Lunamaria as she stuck her head into the suit. Suddenly Zero's eyes flashed causing both Hawks to jump back.

"What was that?" asked Meyrin

"That was Zero." stated a voice from behind them as the two Zaft members spun around to see Heero floating there.

"Who is Zero?" asked Meyrin

"It's the advanced computer system inside the mobile suit." said Lunamaria. "My final paper in the pilot training course was the effect that Wing Zero, the Freedom and the Justice had on the battle of Jachin Duo."

"What do you two want?"

"Well I wanted to thank you for saving me out there and my sister Meyrin wanted to see your machine." said Lunamaria with a smile.

"You're welcome but you need to work on your piloting. You along with Shinn were careless." stated Heero

"Well do you have any tips?" asked Lunamaria

"Ya, stay off the battlefield." said Heero as he glared at Lunamaria before pushing past them toward Wing Zero.

"What a jerk." Said Meyrin "But he is kind of cute."

"Ya, come on let's go meet up with our friends." said Lunamaria

"So Dearka have you decided what to do now?" asked his father as the three of them sat in the Elsman house in the Plants capital.

"I think I'll head to Orb father." said Dearka as his father raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Let's face it father, going to prison almost guarantees that you won't find a good job in the Plants. I mean apart from the military prisons there are only 2 in the entire Plants." Said Dearka

"I do have some important friends who owe me a favor or two."

"No, in fact I got a letter from Erica Simmons." said Dearka

"The head engineer at Morgenroete?" asked Miriallia as Dearka nodded his head.

"Ya, she offered me a job as a test pilot for their machines." Said Dearka "It pays more then what I would get in the Plants with my record and I will only be testing their machines not fighting in them."

"Well if it what you want to do son." said his father before the phone rang. Slowly he walked up to the video phone. "Councilman Elsman."

"Councilman we need you now, there is a situation." said a Zaft officer.

"What is it?"

"Junius Seven is falling to Earth." stated the officer causing all three of their eyes to widen.

"What! Junius Seven is falling?" asked Cagalli as she sat across from Chairman Durandal

"I am afraid so. This ship is heading toward it at all possible speed and I have ordered our orbital ships to begin to break it up." said Durandal "However I am afraid we can't wait for the ship to take you back to your homeland arrives."

"That's fine if that thing falls it will be horrible, millions will die." said Cagalli "Don't worry about us."

"Do you have any idea what could have caused this?" asked Athrun

"I'm afraid not maybe it hit an asteroid our something else to set it toward the Earth but at this moment it doesn't matter." said Durandal "what matters now is stopping it before it can hit the earth."

"So we have to stop Junius Seven." said Meyrin as Shinn nodded as the pilots and a few others sat in a recreation area. "But how, it's massive?"

"Break it up." said a voice from the doorway as the pilots looked to see Heero leaning in the doorway, his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"Break it up but it's filled with dead bodies." Said Meyrin

"He is right." said Rey "The lives on Earth are more important than their tomb stone."

"But still what could of caused this?" asked Lunamaria

"Meteor." stated Heero as everyone looked at him again.

"What? It would take a giant meteor to move Junius Seven, we would have known about it." Snapped Shinn

"Operation Meteor." Said Heero

"What was that?" asked Lunamaria

"Simply put, the colonies drop one of their own on the earth causing mass destruction. Once Earth is in ruins the Gundams are sent in to gain control of what remains." Stated Heero as Shinn snapped to his feet and stormed over to Heero.

"Are you saying we did this in order to take over the world?" yelled Shinn into Heero's face "You think we would drop Junius Seven on the Earth?"

"No." said Heero calmly "Operation Meteor is from my old universe. I was one of the Gundam pilots who carried out the mission."

What!" asked Shinn "You helped drop a colony on the Earth?"

"No, we had removed that part of the plan. Instead our mission was to destroy all Oz bases and machines." said Heero "But others did try their plan. In fact that is why I am here in the first place. They tried to drop the space battleship Libra onto the Earth. I followed it into the atmosphere and fired my buster rifle to destroy it. Next thing I know I am beside the Archangel heading to Earth."

"So you're here because you were trying to save the Earth?" asked Luna

"Yes." said Heero "and it seems that the same mistakes are repeating itself."

"So you're saying someone is trying to destroy the Earth?" asked Meyrin

"Yes." said Heero as he turned his back on them "And I will not let them carry out their plans." With that he walked out of their sight.

Meanwhile inside a country club on earth a meeting was taking place. "I can't imagine that all the governments of the Earth aren't trying to stop that thing from falling." said one of the old man as he picked up his pool stick.

"True but what we should be thinking about is what happens after this." Said another "Even if it is stopped in time people will still ask why it has happened and we must give them the right answer."

"What answer is that Djibril?" said another as he sipped his whisky

"Why, of course that is all the fault of the people who put that thing above our heads in the first place." said Djibril "And those people are the coordinators."

"I see so what is your plan?"

"Simple this will unite the people under hate and with it we will launch an attack on the Plants." said Djibril "For the preservation of our blue and pure world."

A team of ZAKUs headed toward Junius Seven carrying large drilling equipment. "We have to hurry; we can't let it hit the Earth." Ordered their commander before suddenly GINNs opened up on them.

"What?" asked a ZAKU pilot before he was hit.

"ETA 10 minutes to Junius Seven." said Meyrin over the ships com system as Athrun walked onto the bridge. "All pilots man your machines."

"Chairman Durandal, may I ask something of you?" Said Athrun

"Yes, is the representative in need of something?" asked Durandal

"She is sleeping, but I know this ship has extra mobile suits. I want to help." said Athrun

"I see, but who am I loaning this suit to Alex Dino or is it Athrun Zala." Asked the chairman as Athrun shifted where he stood. "Don't worry I didn't approve of the punishment the council did after the war."

"Yes I am Athrun Zala." Said Athrun

"Fine it isn't a combat mission and the more machines the better so yes you may go." said Durandal, with that Athrun went down to the pilots locker room. Only to find Heero in there putting on a black and dark grey space suit.

"I though you didn't where a suit?" asked Athrun

"I wear it when I know I will have to either enter or exit the atmosphere." said Heero as he picked up his helmet.

"So what do you really think of these younger pilots?" asked Athrun as he put on a red Zaft uniform.

"They show promise but they are too young, too innocent." said Heero "They don't know the pain of killing someone or the horror of watching a friend die."

"True." said Athrun as he remembered everything he had seen during the war. "It wasn't till I had to watch my friends die did a really doubt that war."

"They will learn." said Heero before he floated out into the hanger and toward Wing Zero.

"What are they doing?" asked Shinn as he watched Heero and Athrun float toward their machines.

"Well Meyrin said they are coming out with us to help." said Lunamaria "And I was right Alex Dino is really Athrun Zala."

"Great first it was the Athha, then Yuy and now the Zala." snapped Shinn

"What is your problem we have two of the best pilots in recent history helping us. Who knows maybe they can teach us something to help us to live on the battlefield." said Lunamaria "He did save me."

"Still they shouldn't be here." said Shinn before he headed toward the Impulse.

"We need to get those drills going." Ordered the commander back on the ship

"We can't, we are pinned down under enemy fire." said the field commander as he fired at enemy GINNs from behind what remained of an office building.

"What's going on?" asked Shinn as the mobile suits from the Minerva neared the massive falling object only to see explosion after explosion going off.

"It's a battle." Stated Heero as he punched Zero's engines to max and rocketed forward.

"Wow he is fast." said Lunamaria

"Focus on the mission that is all that matters, Heero will take care of the enemy we need to bust this thing up." Stated Athrun

"Who asked you?" said Shinn "come we will cover the crews."

"We must make sure the tomb stone falls." said one of the GINN pilots as he fired at a ZAKU crew member. Suddenly his teammate exploded. "What?" He turned only to see a moving blur coming at him. Suddenly his machine shook as bullets ripped through it before it exploded taking him to his death.

"Any idea who that is?" asked the ZAKU team.

"Don't worry about him complete your mission." said their commander as they started the first drill.

"Looks like we have a little bit of a fight going on." said Roanoke as his ship approached Junius Seven. "Do we have the images?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright send out our machines, strike back for the pain they will cause." said Roanoke meanwhile on the Minerva Cagalli made her way to the bridge.

"Ah, Princess Athha." said Durandal

"Chairman have you seen Alex?" asked Cagalli

"You mean he didn't tell you, well Athrun volunteered his help on this mission and took out one of the mobile suits." said Durandal as Cagalli's eyes widened. "Don't worry I will not imprison him, please be seated."

"Captain it's the enemy warship from Armory One." said Arthur "They are sending out the stolen machines."

"Inform our machines make sure they don't interfere with the drilling." ordered Gladys "Lower the bridge and prepare for anti-mobile suit warfare."

"What those guys again?" asked Shinn as he turned toward the enemy as suddenly Heero reappeared.

"Lunamaria and Rey cover the crews the rest of us will take care of them." said Heero

"What gives you the right to give orders!" yelled Shinn

"Just shut up and do it." snapped Athrun as he and Heero took off.

"They are right Shinn. We will protect the work crews, take them down." said Rey

"Fine." said Shinn as he took off after Wing Zero and the ZAKU.

"Look three machines one for each of us." said Auel with a smile.

"I want that one." said Stella as she zoomed in on the Impulse.

"Alright, let's take them." ordered Sting as they started fighting with the mobile suits.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. Please keep on reading and reviewing. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 Falling Tears**

"Our tombstone must fall!" yelled a GINN pilot as he pulled his beam saber and charged toward Lunamaria's red ZAKU. "I am going to kill you!"

"Just let us do this work!" yelled Lunamaria as she fired her beam rifle at point blank range into the GINN, causing it to explode in a massive fire ball. As the fireball went off Luna's eyes widened "_I killed him…I killed someone."_

"Luna keep fighting we need to get this thing broken up." said Rey as he changed his ammo in his gun.

"Right." said Luna as she kept firing.

"I'm going to get you for what you did to me earlier!" yelled Auel as he fired the Abyss' beam weapons through buildings as he tried to hit Wing Zero as he zoomed around the remains of the colony. Suddenly Athrun pulled his ZAKU's tomahawk from its shield and with the skills he had picked up on the battlefield threw it at the Abyss.

"Auel watch out!" yelled Sting as Auel ducked under the axe.

"Thanks." said Auel

"Stop being so careless." said Sting as suddenly Wing Zero appeared in front of him. "HAA!" he screamed as he tried to move out of Wing Zero's way.

"To slow!" said Heero as he brought he sword down taking the Chaos's right arm.

"You!" yelled Stella as she came charging in with the Gaia's wolf mode it's twin beam cutters sticking out of its back. Before she could do anything Athrun shot out the cutters.

"Wow those two don't waste any time." said Shinn as suddenly a series of load explosion rocked Junius Seven splitting it in two pieces.

"Looks like they broke up Junius Seven." said Roanoke "Signal our mobile suits to return. We can't follow them into the atmosphere."

"I see." said the captain as the flares flew out of the Girty Lue

"So they are falling back." said Durandal

"Yes, but it's because of the altitude." Said Gladys "Chairman would please transfer to the Voltaire. We will follow Junius Seven into the atmosphere firing the main cannon."

"Captain you can't be serious?" yelled Arthur

"We need to help as many people as we can." said Gladys

"I understand Captain. Please be safe." said Durandal as he stood up. "Princess Athha would you please come with me."

"No, I'm going to wait right here till Athrun comes back." Said Cagalli

"I see. Alright then." said Durandal as he walked off the bridge.

"Meyrin order our suits to return." ordered Gladys as the orders started heading out. Shinn looked around only to see Athrun's ZAKU tying to start up the last of the drills.

"Didn't you get the orders?" asked Shinn

"Yes, but just splitting it in two will do nothing." said Athrun "You better head back to the Minerva." Instead Shinn brought the Impulse around to help Athrun.

"NO I can't let you stop my daughter's tombstone from falling!" yelled a GINN pilot as he fired at the two of them.

"Damn, they haven't left." stated Shinn as he pulled his sword.

"Why are you trying to stop the tombstone from falling? Patrick Zala was right we need to get rid of all naturals." said the pilot as Athrun's eyes widened before suddenly the GINN exploded.

"Hurry up." Ordered Heero

"All hands this ship will fire its main gun while entering the atmosphere." Said Author's voice as Lunamaria's eyes widened as she stepped out of her suit. "Please review our manuals as we make our landing."

"Alright the drill is going, let's head back." said Shinn

"It's too late. You can't get back in time." stated Heero

"Descent sequence phase one." said Author as the wings of the Minerva swooped in as the heat from entry started to build around the ship.

"Where are the Impulse, the ZAKU and Wing Zero?" asked Gladys

"I have no idea Captain." said Meyrin "Wait I have something."

"What?" asked Gladys

"It's hard to tell with all the falling pieces but I'll try and get a visual." said Meyrin as she activated the screen.

"It's Wing Zero." said Cagalli as she watched Wing Zero fly into the atmosphere. Suddenly it spun around and aimed his buster rifle at the largest bit of Junius Seven.

"Is he going to fire his rifle?" asked Arthur

"Back him up aim the Tannhauser." ordered Gladys as the Minerva turned toward Junius Seven as a cannon opened in the very front of the ship. "Fire!"

With that a huge blast hit the largest of the parts blowing off small parts. Meanwhile Shinn and Athrun where trying to make it back to the ship but soon they knew they couldn't make it. Heero aimed his rifle as the retinal jumped all over the target as his Gundam shook. He fired his rifle shooting through the first piece breaking it up into a lot of small pieces.

"Captain we can't firer the Tannhauser anymore." said Arthur as the Minerva enter stage two.

"Let's hope we did enough." said Gladys as Heero turned Zero on his side and aimed at the smaller one.

"I know Zero, it won't make much difference but it will make some differences." said Heero as he pulled the trigger again. That also broke up into smaller pieces as suddenly an explosion rocked his suit as the tips of the buster rifle exploded followed shortly by two of his engines. His entire mobile suit shook, pulling Heero forward before snapping him back in his seat "I've done all that I can do."

"Kira?" yelled Lacus as she walked toward Kira as he stood on a beach looking up at the setting sun with the large objects filling the sky.

"Lacus I have a bad feeling about this." Said Kira

"Same here, the world will never be the same after this." Said Lacus "Come on lets head to the bunker."

All over the world pieces of Junius Seven started falling, nowhere was safe as the rocks hit destroying everything nearby.

Back on the Minerva Captain Gladys ordered the Minerva into atmospheric mode. "Any sign of the suits?"

"No I lost them during entry." said Meyrin "Wait I got the Impulse and a ZAKU coming in."

"Good any sign of Wing Zero?" asked Captain Gladys.

"No…wait I got something coming in at yellow 13." said Meyrin.

"Open the hanger doors and let them in. Prepare for water landing." Said Gladys as the hanger doors opened one on each side of the ship. Cagalli was out of her chair and sprinted down to the hanger bay just in time to see Athrun get out of his machine.

"Athrun!" yelled Cagalli as she ran and hugged him.

"Don't worry I'm fine Cagalli." said Athrun

"This is Heero Yuy calling the Minerva." said Heero as he lined up for his entry into the flight deck.

"This is the Minerva go ahead Zero." Said Meyrin

"Have firefighting crews on standby, firing the buster rifle against the atmosphere has blown out 2 of my engines and a third is on fire." Stated Heero as Meyrin's eyes widened.

"Rodger that." said Meyrin before calling down to the flight deck. "Wing Zero coming in, fire in engine."

"What Wing Zero got damaged?" asked Cagalli as Wing Zero came into the hanger as the water system started soaking down the mobile suit putting out the fires.

"Remember Cagalli, even a Gundam has its limits. Heero must have blown them out getting those two shots off." Said Athrun as Zero was picked up by the lifts and transported to one of the bays.

"See Lunamaria even the legendary pilot has his limits." said Shinn as he stepped out of the Impulse.

"Shinn, he fought until he couldn't anymore." said Luna as Heero lowered himself to the ground before walking around his machine taking a look at the damage "I don't think we could have asked more of him."

"So Heero how bad is it?" asked Athrun

"Zero will need replacement engines, at the moment I am not as fast as the Minerva herself." said Heero before he walked away.

Later that day Athrun sat in his and Cagalli's room just thinking as Cagalli was on the bridge trying to reach Orb but failing. "Once the emergency repairs are done we will head to Orb." said Gladys

"Thanks for that Captain, I know I can't do much from here." said Cagalli

"It's natural for you to be worried, Orb is an island nation." Said Gladys

Meanwhile all the pilots plus Meyrin where gathered together practicing their hand guns outside. Lunamaria looked at her two male comrades as they hit the target square in the heart. However she was hitting all over the place. She looked over her shoulder only to see Heero leaning against the wall.

"Well looky here, Heero Yuy." said Lunamaria before asking "You want to join us?"

"Sure." said Heero as he reached behind his coat and pulled his own pistol and walked over to the open range. Unlike the others who gripped the gun with both hands Heero held his out single handed.

"You know you get better aim if you hold it with both hands." Said Shinn as Heero pulled the trigger hitting the target square in the head causing a beep. Heero emptied his clip hitting the exact same spot right between the eyes.

"Wow…" said Meyrin as Heero readied his pistol.

"You were saying something about aim?" asked Heero as Shinn glared at him.

"How can you do that?" asked Lunamaria "Is your gun better or something?"

"Give me your gun." stated Heero as he held out his hand. Lunamaria gave him her gun and he repeated the same thing only faster.

"How?"

"You twist your wrist before you fire. You would be better off with a revolver." said Heero before he handed back the gun. Then he knelt down and pulled a second gun, a revolver, from a holster by his foot. "Give this a try."

"Ok." said Luna as she aimed and pulled her trigger hitting just above the heart.

"Better?" asked Heero as Luna emptied the revolver.

"That is much easier." said Luna as she held the gun out to Heero.

"Keep it, you will need it." said Heero

"Why?" asked Meyrin

"Because likely there will be another war." said Rey "People will be angry and looking for someone to blame. A Zaft colony fell on them therefore it is Zaft's fault."

"I don't want there to be another war." Stated Meyrin

"We have no choice." said Heero as he put his gun away before walking away.

"Why are you going to Earth now?" asked Tad Elsman as he looked at his son.

"Miriallia is worried about her folks in Orb and she is a reporter." said Dearka "Besides do you want to try and talk her out of it?"

"No, she is too much like your mother I know I would lose." said Tad Elsman as Dearka looked at him. "I know she would have loved her even though she isn't a coordinator."

"Well I better get going before she takes off without me." said Dearka as he headed off toward the space port.

"Captain we are thirty minutes from Orb." said Arthur as Gladys sat on the bridge along with Cagalli and Athrun.

"Good." said Gladys "have we made contact?"

"Yes, Orb is sending two cruisers to escort us in." said Meyrin as suddenly an alarm went off.

"What is it?" asked Gladys as suddenly Wing Zero shot out of the Minerva before transforming into its jet mode before flying away at wave top level. "What is he doing?"

"He is being Heero." said Cagalli "At least we know he is alive."

Wing Zero flew low and as fast as its damaged engines could carry it until he saw a small island. Quickly he transformed back into his mobile suit mode suddenly a hidden door opened letting Zero enter the underground base. As he flew down the tunnel he entered a larger room before coming to a stop.

"What took you so long?" asked Erica Simmons as Heero lowered himself to the floor.

"Took some damage firing the buster rifle while trying to enter the atmosphere." Responded Heero

"I can see that." said Erica as she crossed her arms. "Looks like you will be grounded until I can put the replacement engines in. Two maybe three days."

"Very well then." said Heero "What was the damage from Junius Seven?"

"It's bad; Rome, Athens, Mexico city and Miami have all but been destroyed. A giant tilde wave started in the Indian Ocean and went all over the Earth." Said Erica "Early estimates are at least 15 million dead even more homeless."

"How about Orb?" asked Heero

"We were lucky, no direct hits, but coastal areas have been damaged." said Erica "Thanks for shooting that thing as long as you could."

"Get my machine going again that is all the thanks I need." Stated Heero

"I figured as much." said Erica "Oh by the way he lands tomorrow morning."

"Good." Said Heero "Let's start the repairs, Zero will be needed soon."

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed I ask that you keep on reviewing. I may be forced to slow down updates due to upcoming finials and papers I hope you forgive me. Well thanks for the reviews.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 Trouble in the Land of Peace**

"What!" yelled Cagalli as she slammed her hand against the table in the middle of a council meeting. "You're going to sign a treaty with the Atlantic Federation?"

"Yes, we are quite series, we are doing this in order to get supplies to those affected by this disaster and of course there are the photos." said the eldest of the council members Unato Seiran.

"They were a group of rebels." Said Cagalli "I was there I saw the whole thing."

"That is right." said the youngest member of the council apart from Cagalli, Yuna Seiran. "You were not here, you didn't expectance what everyone on earth experience when Junius Seven fell."

"But still." said Cagalli

"I am sorry that you disagree with us but with an entire council vote we overrule your veto power, we are going to sign the treaty." said Unato "once that Zaft ship is repaired it will be escorted from port."

"Fine, looks like I have no choice in the matter, it isn't a military treaty and we do need to help everyone effected by this." said Cagalli

"I knew you would come around to our line of thinking." said Yuna as the meeting came to an end, Cagalli walked out only to have Yuna follow her. "I am sorry about being so rough to you back there but it is my job Cagalli."

"I have someone to see." snapped Cagalli as she stormed off.

Meanwhile back in the dry dock Murrue Ramius, former captain of the Archangel walked up the captain of the Minerva. "Captain I think we should wait till we get to Carpentaria." Said Arthur

"A captain needs to keep her ship in top shape even more if it is a warship." said Murrue

"True and who are you?" asked Gladys to the tall woman wearing a yellow shirt and a ball cap.

"I'm Maria Burns I'm in charge of the work crews." said Ramius as she held out her hand.

"I see." said Gladys as she took the woman's hand.

"I've heard you guys haven't even had a proper launching but already you have a history." Said Ramius

"Correct, we have already seen some battles." said Gladys "In fact we had not one but two of the legendary pilots from the last war onboard."

"Really?" asked Ramius "I thought one of the Gundam pilots was killed and the other two haven't been seen."

"When Armory One was attacked, Heero Yuy and Wing Zero showed up trying to stop our machines form being taken. Later we learned that Athrun Zala the pilot of the Justice is your princess's bodyguard." said Gladys

"So you had the real Heero Yuy and Wing Zero onboard?" asked Ramius making sure she had heard right.

"Yes. He even hacked our system and ordered a launch by himself when we got near to Orb." said Gladys.

"_Sounds like Heero hasn't changed." _thought Ramius "Well I better get back to work."

The sun was going down as Athrun drove his car down a beach road. He stopped when he saw two people walking along the beach with a bunch of kids playing in the surf. "Kira! Lacus!" yelled Athrun as he stopped the car. The moment he was out of the car all those kids from the orphanage ran up to him and started to ask every type of question they could think of.

"How are you doing?" asked Kira "I heard you were on the Minerva."

"Yes, I was." said Athrun "Also Heero was there."

"Heero as in Heero Yuy?" asked Lacus as hers and Kira's eyes widened.

"Yes, he is alive." Said Athrun "He even has Wing Zero, he was firing his buster rifle as he entered the atmosphere after Junius seven."

"Kira why don't you ride back with Athrun I'll walk back with the kids." said Lacus as Kira nodded before getting into the car with Athrun. Quickly the two friends started down the road.

"So Heero is back?" asked Kira

"Ya, he is. He saved countless lives by firing his buster rifle as he went into the atmosphere. All I did was start and drill." Said Athrun

"Without a drill Heero may of not been able to destroy as much as he did." answered Kira as the wind blew through his hair.

"They used my father's name." said Athrun. "They thought he was right."

The sun was coming up as a shuttle landed. Miriallia and Dearka walked off the shuttle only to see Erica Simmons standing beside a dark car with tilted windows. "Welcome to Orb." said Erika as she shook their hands.

"Well I know you offered me a job but you didn't have to show up to pick me up." Said Dearka as a car door opened.

"That was my idea." stated Heero as he sat inside the car.

"So you are really alive." said Dearka as they entered the car and it started down the road. "Saw you at Armory One. Is Yzak with you?"

"No, I have no idea where he is or if he still alive." Said Heero as the car made a turn onto the highway.

"Where are we going?" asked Miriallia

"To the hidden port we used before putting in the one you guys used dunning the war. It's been abandoned since so it makes the best place to hide things." Said Erica as the car made another turn before heading down an old road. They stopped at one point as Erika pushed a button on the wheel. A small door opened in the side of a small hill. Soon they were riding down.

"I am guessing this isn't about a test piloting job." Said Dearka as the car kept going down into the earth.

"No, it's about ending the next war." said Heero

"Another war?" asked Miriallia

"Yes." Said Heero as the car came to a stop and they got out into a large mobile suit hanger bay. Wing Zero stood in one of the openings with metal plating off. "I took damaged during reenter."

"Wait how did you get Gundanium, I thought we didn't have it?" asked Miriallia

"You have the tools you just never put it all together to make it." said Heero

"But we didn't bring you here to look at Wing Zero." said Erika as she turned around followed by Heero. Slowly the other two turned around.

"The Buster?" asked Dearka as he looked at his machine

"Close but no, it's the Destroyer Buster." said Erika "It has a N-jammer Canceller at its core."

"Were are the cannons?" asked Dearka

"On its back, they will snap down when needed, on the right arm is a Gottfried cannon and the left has duel beam chain guns." _(Like Heavy Arms from Wing) _said Erika "For close quarters each arm has a beam dagger built in along with a metal one in case the power is low. Overall it has five times the armaments of the original."

"But do I really want this power?" asked Dearka

"Dearka when another war starts Kira will need all the help he can get on the Archangel." Said Heero

"But won't you be there?" asked Miriallia "Why does Dearka have to fight."

"Zero and I need to be somewhere else to uncover the true meaning of this war." stated Heero.

"Don't worry Miriallia, I'll be fine." said Dearka as he pulled her close.

"What do you mean you're going to the Plants?" asked Cagalli

"I need to talk to the chairman." said Athrun "Those people who dropped Junius Seven used my father's name. I can't do anything here but maybe I can do something in the Plants."

"I understand." said Cagalli "I just wish there was something I could do to stop them from signing the treaty. It's just those damn Seirans have too much power inside the council. In some ways they are leading the country not me."

"I know, but Cagalli you have to find a way to stop them." said Athrun before sighing "Also about you and Yuna Seiran…"

"Athrun." said Cagalli

"I know you can't really stop it but still I don't have to like the fact that the woman I love is arranged to marry someone else." said Athrun as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ring before taking Cagalli's hand and putting it on.

"Athrun…" cried Cagalli as the helicopter landed

"I have to get going." Said Athrun

"Wait a ring isn't something you can just give someone and walk away!" yelled Cagalli over the roar of the engines.

"I'll be back." said Athrun as he made his way to the chopper.

Later that day the Desert Tiger Andrew Waltfeld sat at a local food stand waiting for Ramius to get back from her undercover mission on the Minerva. He was looking over the menu when suddenly he felt another presence across from him. He lowered the menu to see a man he thought was dead, Heero Yuy. His outfit had changed. His green shirt could still be seen but now he had blue jeans and a black jacket on. "Well, well looks like your still alive after all Heero." Said Andrew as he picked up his coffee and took a sip.

"Yes." Said Heero

"I have a feeling you would only show yourself to anyone if you felt another war was on the way." Said Waltfeld as Heero nodded. "It isn't that hard to see the storm that is coming."

"Within the next 24 to 48 hours another war will begin." stated Heero

"I feared that." said Waltfeld "So what do you want of me?"

"When this war comes I will not be able to come to the Archangel." Said Heero

"You plan to be on the Minerva?" asked Waltfeld

"That ship is the key to finding out what the real purpose of this upcoming war." Said Heero

"Understandable." said Waltfeld

"To help you out Erica built a new Buster for Dearka. It is being loaded onto the Archangel as we speak." said Heero as Waltfeld nodded his head as Heero checked his watch. "Now I have somewhere I need to be."

"I would say be safe but that is impossible for a Gundam pilot." Said Waltfeld as Heero stood up and walked away.

"What!" yelled Cagalli as the council stood around her desk as the sun was going down.

"The Alliance has released a list of demands, if the Plants don't meet their demands they will be declared a hostel enemy state and a threat to humanity." said Unato Seiran

"We have to decided what to do." said Yuna Seiran as Cagalli sat down.

"Alright. You'll have my answer by the morning. I need to think about this. Will you please leave?" said Cagalli as everyone but Yuna walked out.

"Understand this is a big call. It will decide the fate of this nation." said Yuna with a smile.

"Yuna when I asked for everyone to get out that meant you." snapped Cagalli as Yuna looked at her.

"Is that a way to talk to your future husband." said Yuna

"I don't have to marry you Yuna, it is my choice." said Cagalli "it tradition but it isn't a law. Now get out."

Lunamaria ran down the street in her normal none military clothing, it was already 12:48 am she had to be back onboard the ship by 1:00. "Damn it. I'm not going to make it." said Lunamaria as a black motorcycle pulled up alongside.

"Get on." Said the driver as Lunamaria looked at the driver only to see Heero.

"What, you?" asked Lunamaria

"You want to get back to your ship, it's a 15 minutes dead sprint for me to get to your ship from here." stated Heero "Do you want my help or not?"

"Fine." said Lunamaria as she got onto the bike "Do you have any helmets or anything?"

"No." stated Heero as the bike started flying down the street. The sudden burst of speed caused Lunamaria to wrap her arms around Heero just to stay on the fast moving bike. Even with her coordinator enhanced eyes she was having trouble seeing the darkened road. They suddenly came to a stop by one of the computerized guard posts. Heero quickly pulled a card out and swiped it through the machine.

"When you get back to your ship tell your captain to head out as soon as possible, the Earth Alliance is going to launch an attack, the Minerva needs to be out of port before the war begins." said Heero as the computer ran the information on the card before lowering the roadblock.

"Another war, so soon?" asked Lunamaria as Heero started through the base, the sounds of the repairs still going on.

"I hope Luna's ok?" said Meyrin

"Don't worry she was the one who wanted to check that store out. Worst case she will be late and get cleaning duty or something as punishment." Said Vino Dupre one of the mechanic about their age as the Minerva came into sight. Suddenly a black motorcycle came roaring past them with a red haired girl on the back.

"Was that Luna?" asked Meyrin

"Yes, within the next 24 to 48 hours." said Heero as he came to a stop at the gangway to the Minerva. "Inform your captain."

"Ok and thanks for the lift." said Luna as she got off. Heero responded by revving the engine as he turned the bike on a dime around before rocketing off into the night. As he did Meyrin and their two friends walked up.

"Who was that?" asked Vino Dupre

"You're not going to believe it, but that was Heero." said Luna

"Heero as in Wing Zero's pilot?" asked another mechanic Yolant Kent

"Ya, he wants me to tell the captain that a war will start within 24 to 48 hours." said Luna "I better go tell the captain."

Miles away Heero pulled his bike into the underground hanger which he called home. As he turned the bike off, Zero's eyes flashed. "I know Zero this will be the last night of peace for a while." said Heero as he walked over to the control panel and armed the security system before walking to his room unaware that the war was only hours away from beginning.

**Well now you know the person who landed was Dearka. Also I feel that the Heero would it would drive be a motorcycle. I hope you agree with me. I also said I may slow down in my updates but I finished a paper early so I edited this. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and ask that you keep on reviewing. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 The Lights of War**

All over the world the news was flashed. "Earth Alliance defeated moments after declaring war." That is what the news woman said in her opening line as Heero woke up after a night of sleep; well for him in fact it was only 5 hours. Heero ran his hands across the keyboard of his computer as he placed his morning coffee beside him. He just sat there as the news woman kept talking.

"Only hours ago the Earth Forces launched a nuclear attack on the Plant homeland." said the news woman. "The nukes where all stopped by a new Zaft weapon of unknown origins. At the moment the Earth Forces have fallen back and the Zaft forces have not gone after them."

"Durandal is fighting a defensive war." said Heero to himself as he sipped his coffee "Or he just wants to people to think he is."

Meanwhile "Have you made up your mind yet?" asked Unato

"Yes, we will not back the demands made by the Federation." Said Cagalli as the ministers looked at her. "You saw what they did they just declared war without even talking to us. They are the attackers not the Plants. They attack instead of talking."

"If they really just attack without talking as you say then they will attack us again and burn this nation into ash." said Yuna "Do you really want that to happen or would you rather side with the Plants? The ones who dropped Junius Seven on us."

"Yuna, did you all forget about the ideas of Orb, we will not attack another nation." Said Cagalli

"Did you forget the damages that happened during the last war?" asked Yuna

"And we were attacked first when they dropped that colony on our heads." said another of the minters.

"Still we shouldn't have to side if any of them." said Cagalli

"You can stand against us in principle but in the end we still have the votes to overrule you." said Unato as Cagalli glared at him. "We will sign the treaty in three days."

Meanwhile up in the Plants Athrun sat in the Chairman's office. "I am sorry for the delay but it couldn't be help." said Durandal

"That is ok." said Athrun before looking toward the TV with Lacus singing and dancing "However I am worried about that?"

"Well Lacus Clyne wants to live in peace and out of the spotlight does she not?" asked Durandal "She is the most influential person in the Plants, even more than me. She can get peace with just the sound of her voice. Once this war is over Lacus will retired to a life of peace and the woman we have playing her now will go back to her normal life. However I don't believe you're here to talk about that."

"No I want to help get those people who dropped Junius Seven in my father's name. I need to make sure that they don't use his name to carry out those evil deeds." said Athrun

"I see, would you please come with me." said Durandal

After the meeting Cagalli went to the memorial stones around the mass driver, the place where her father had died. "Father I wish I could do something." said Cagalli as she placed some flowers at the memorial. "I am just too weak."

"Yes you are." said a voice as Cagalli turned to see Heero standing there only he wasn't in his green shirt or even his black coat and jeans. No he was dressed almost like in a formal uniform. It looked like the old European military uniform, like the ones people whore during the 18th century. It had brass buttons and the back part went down to Heero's knees with a high collar. On the shoulders where the fixed shoulders of a military man. It was a deep shade of blue the same shade as Heero's eyes with matching pants. He had dress boots on and white gloves. He walked up his dress boots making a tapping sound against the stone walkway of the memorial, he stopped right beside her. "You are weak Cagalli Yuna Athha."

"I know I am." said Cagalli as she lowered her head. "The council is just stronger than me."

"Someone I once fought told me it is the stronger that create the weaker." Said Heero as the gentle wind blew across the memorial.

"He is right." said Cagalli

"No. He wasn't." stated Heero "There is no strong human we are all weak. Natural coordinators we are all weak in one form or another."

"I can't see how you're weak Heero." said Cagalli "I can't control a group of people. You can control what could be the strongest mobile suit on Earth."

"I am weak." Stated Heero flatly "Even now I can't totally let go of Relena. I have her photo with me at all times. I wear the uniform of a Sanc kingdom guard because it reminds me of the time with her there."

"That is because you miss her, that isn't a weakness that is just being human." said Cagalli.

"And being human is to be weak." stated Heero before he turned to look Cagalli in the eyes. "The only difference between you and me is the fact I can deal with my weakness better. Cagalli your father died here to keep the ideas of this nation of yours alive."

"I know but if I don't side with the ministers then the Earth Forces invade and destroy everything we have built." said Cagalli

"That may happen but if you side with the Earth Forces you putting out the flame your father died to keep going." said Heero flatly before turning around "I am leaving Orb, I need to stop this war and from here I can't do that. Good luck Cagalli."

Cagalli just stood there thinking before another person walked up to her. "There you are Cagalli." said Yuna with a smile "You know we should really build a better memorial to your father."

"No, my father would like this, it's simple." said Cagalli

"Come on let's get you back to the capital building we have some details of the treaty with the Atlantic Federation." said Yuna

"No…" stated Cagalli "I am signing no treaty with the Earth Federation."

"Cagalli I thought we have been through this." Said Yuna as a car came around "The council will overrule your veto power, the treaty will be signed with you or without you."

"That is true but at least people will know that I stand against this alliance." said Cagalli as she got into the car with Yuna as the car started back toward the city.

"Cagalli you must be joking, in a time of war we must show a united nation." Said Yuna

"We are not at war till I order it and I will not order it." said Cagalli

"I didn't want to do this Cagalli but little girl's play time is over." said Yuna "We must show a united nation, so I have arranged our wedding to take place on the day we sign the treaty."

"I will not marry you Yuna." Said Cagalli "I don't care if it's tradition I will not marry you."

"Yes you will Cagalli. I spent time reading the law books, if you don't marry me then you will give up your right to the thrown and I will be named the leader of Orb and we will head to war. So if you really want to keep our people safe you will sign the treaty and marry me." said Yuna as Cagalli glared at him.

Back in the Plants Athrun Zala floated alongside Chairman Durandal as they headed toward a large door. When it opened to showed a large Gundam.

"This is the ZGMF-X23S Saviour, it is part of the series that was stolen from Armory One. It can transform into a fighter. Now I can't give you a machine as you are now but if you want I can reinstate you into Zaft and make you part of Faith, then this machine will be yours." said Durandal "My hope is that you will go to the Minerva. I feel that ship can carry out the same role that the Archangel did in the last war. So Athrun Zala will you help me end this war?"

The sun was going down over the Orphanage on the coast of Orb, "So you're going to be here Dearka?" asked Lacus as she and Dearka stood on one of the landings of the huge orphanage.

"Ya, Heero is worried about a war coming and that he will not be able to be everywhere." said Dearka "In fact it's kind of nice to hear that he can't do everything if the Archangel decides to launch."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." said Lacus "By the way when does Miriallia come back?"

"She went to get some things from her apartment in the city so any time now." said Dearka "I wish I could have helped her but she is worried about people attacking coordinators."

"Ya, we are thinking about moving to the Plants." said Lacus "But there I wouldn't live in peace."

"Ya, you are the famous pop singer." said Dearka "You couldn't go three steps in the Plants without someone seeing you and knowing who you are."

"I know but where are we to go?" asked Lacus "Cagalli can't control the ministers and soon this will be an Alliance nation."

"I know but from what I understand they can't kick coordinators out." said Dearka "They are key to the economy of Orb."

"But still, will we be at peace?" asked Lacus

"I guess we will find out." said Dearka "I am just happy you guys are letting us in."

"Well we could always use the help with the kids." said Lacus "Also Miriallia can help in-between her time as a reporter."

"I guess." said Dearka as Miriallia pulled up in her car. "I've better get down there and help before she yells at me."

"All hands the Minerva will be launching at sunrise all hands be ready at that time." said Arthur over the ships intercom as the dry dock started to fill with water.

"We should of left earlier than this." said Luna as she sat on her bed as he sister worked on her computer.

"We can't trust Heero's word." said Meyrin

"He was right about the war coming." said Luna as Meyrin nodded.

"Yes, but we couldn't leave without the permission of the Orb escort fleet and tomorrow morning is the soonest they could escort us out of port." said Meyrin

"Ya, I guess your right but something tells me we are in for a world of trouble." said Luna unaware of the meeting that was going on just a couple miles away at the Seiran estate.

"It went as well as excepted father. I did have to use the old law stating if she didn't marry me I would get control of the nation." said Yuna as he sat at a small chair with a glass of red wine in his hands watching the sunset with his father.

"It took our lawyers hours to find the law, but once your married we can form a council vote to place you in charge of the government." said Unato was he drank his glass of wine. "Where is your soon to be bride anyway?"

"She is in her new room." said Yuna "She says she will not sign the treaty but that is a minor setback. After the Plants are gone no one will remember about the treaty. That is what Lord Djibril said when I talked to him earlier today."

"Yes, Djibril is a strong alley to this family." said Unato "Is the trap for the Minerva set?"

"Yes father, Djibril is sending a fleet of the Federation ships along with a new mobile armor they want to test out." said Yuna "Once our ships lead them into the trap we will block their only escape."

"Nice, let us toast to the power of the Seiran family." said Unato as he held his glass up and his son hit the glass with his own before both taking a drink unaware of who was watching them from the road.

"_So nice of them to have such big windows makes reading their lips all the easier."_ said Heero as he sat on his bike with binoculars in hand. He quickly put the binoculars back into jacket before putting on his black glasses. He turned the bike on as a head's up display, showing his speed, appeared on the glasses. His bike squealed as he started down the road.

**Well I hope you like this chapter. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I would ask that you keep on reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 We Meet Again**

It was in the middle of the night at the War Children Orphanage, everyone was asleep. Lacus was sleeping in one of the large rooms having fallen sleep reading to all the kids. Miriallia was using Dearka's chest as her pillow as they shared a bed, Waltfeld was talking about coffee in his sleep as everyone else slept with only the sounds of the crashing waves on the beach below. Suddenly a dozen of people appeared out of the serf; they quickly pulled off their swim gear and loaded their weapons. "Remember she must die but leave no trace of her." said their commander as he lowered his goggles.

"Right." said the man as they started up toward the large house.

"This isn't good!" yelled the pink robot ball Haro as it bounced around the hallway. Instantly Ramius and Waltfeld came out of their separate rooms with guns in hand.

"Looks like we have company." said Waltfeld "Get Lacus and the kids I'll get the others."

"Right." said Ramius as they started down the two hallways.

As Waltfeld walked down the hall, Kira walked out of his room. "Mr. Waltfeld?"

"Kid, get Dearka and Miriallia, Lacus and the kids, and meet up with Ramius, someone is here. Head to the shuttle." said Waltfeld as Kira nodded his head.

"Commander we have a man approaching the driveway on a black motorcycle." said one of the commandos.

"If he makes the turn down the drive way take him out, if not just let him be." said their leader before suddenly a gun shot rang out. "Damn they know where here. Kill them all we can't let them live now!"

"Damn it." said Dearka as he held his own gun as he walked in front of group of kids making sure everything was good, Miriallia was right behind them keeping them close, Kira's mom and Reverend Malchio keep the kids together. Lacus was next to Kira with Captain Ramius guarding them.

"Don't worry, Lacus we are almost there." Said Kira as the two of them passed by a hallway with Ramius covering it. Suddenly one of the doors burst opened and one of the commandos rolled out firing as he did. Instantly Ramius ducked around the corner as the commando came running toward them. Right when the commando turned the corner Ramius kicked the guy down before shooting him.

"Move." Ordered Ramius

"Commander that bike guy just kept moving." said the commando.

"Good keep an eye on the road." Said the commander

"Yes, sir." said the commando as he cut the radio. "See I did what you wanted."

"Yes, you did." said Heero as he held the man at gun point. "Now there is only one thing I require from you."

"Anything." said the commando

"Tell me who sent you?" asked Heero

"I don't really know. My commander just called me up and said we were going to kill Lacus Clyne. We stole our mobile suits and came here."

"So you don't know who sent you?" asked Heero

"No, I don't know."

"Then you're not useful to me." said Heero as he pulled the trigger sending him to the ground in a pool of his own blood right next to the other commando. Heero quickly picked up the commando's rifle and his radio before getting back on his bike.

Waltfeld was using an over turned table as cover as bullets flew by, every once in a while he would fire back. "Grenade!" yelled someone from the darkness before an explosion went off. Suddenly fire came from the side hitting the commandos. The figured rolled on the ground until; he came to a stop by Waltfeld.

"I thought it was you Heero." said Waltfeld as the perfect soldier reloaded his stolen assault rifle.

"I came to tell you some information and I find myself in a gun fight." Stated Heero as he fired over the table. "I am assuming the others have fallen back to a shuttle?"

"Yes." Said Waltfeld

"Let's go." said Heero as he pulled another grenade out of his jacket. He rolled it toward the soldiers.

The two of them made a break for the door. Heero went first but suddenly he turned toward the door and fired. Behind the door a commando shook under the impact of the bullets.

"Come on." Said Heero as the two of them started running down the hallway. It took only a moment to reach the gathering of people near a large open door.

"Heero?" asked Lacus

"Get in there." ordered Heero as they entered the room. Only to have the huge metal doors seal.

"Who are they?" asked Miriallia

"They are coordinator special forces." said Dearka as he pulled Miriallia toward him.

"What are you doing here Heero?" asked Waltfeld

"I came to inform you of a problem regarding Cagalli that require your action." said Heero "We will talk after we finish with these guys. The one I interrogated didn't know who sent him but they did bring their mobile suits."

"Lacus do you have the keys? We need to open the doors" asked Waltfeld as Lacus looked uncomfortably at Kira.

"Lacus please give me the keys." said Kira as Lacus shook her head.

"No you don't have too." said Lacus

"Lacus I want to protect you." said Kira as he pulled her close "Protecting you is the right thing to do. Please give me the keys."

"We are not leaving until we get her." said the commander as they walked onto the beach in their Ash mobile suits headed up the beach. Suddenly the earth shook as suddenly a beam of light came shooting out of the side of the hill.

"What is happening?" asked the Ash pilots as a mobile suit came flying out.

"I don't believe it, it's the Freedom!" yelled one of them

"WHAT!" yelled the commander as the Freedom blotted forward beam saber in hand. In one pass four of the machines went up in flames. The remaining four Ashes fired back with their beam claws and back mounted rocket pods but nothing could stop Kira and the Freedom. Soon only one of them was left standing, that one tried to fire back only to have its arms and legs blown off. "Damn it!" said the commander as he pulled the self-destruct switch in his mobile suit. When he pulled it the other mobile suits also went up in flames.

"Kira." said Lacus sadly as she and others stood outside.

"Will you guys be ready?" asked Heero

"Ya, we'll take care of everything on our end." said Waltfeld as the smoke from the destroyed Ashes rose just as the sun was coming up.

"Good." said Heero as he handed the rifle to Waltfeld. "I have somewhere to be." With that he got back onto his bike before taking to the road again.

"Is everything in place?" asked Yuna as he stood in the large control room of the Orb command center.

"Yes." said an officer "The Federation fleet is waiting just outside of radar range of our waters."

"Good they will never see it until they have crossed into international waters." said Yuna "How long until that happens?"

"Within the hour sir." said the captain

"So you're leaving?" asked Erika as Heero loaded the few things he had into the storage room inside Zero's shield. Originally designed to carry the bullets and spare parts he would need in the field, it now served a different purpose along with the original.

"Yes. How about you?" asked Heero as he strapped down his bike and double checked his weapons.

"Well part of the treaty says they can't discriminate against coordinators, only that they can't have any more coordinator children. My son is still too young to become a father and I am not looking to have another child." said Erika

"I see." said Heero "You better get going. Once I leave I will arm the system."

"I know I did help you design it." Said Erika before heading to her car "If you need anything you know how to reach me."

"I know." Said Heero

"Good and Heero." said Erika as Heero looked at her "Please try to bring back the peace between natural and coordinators."

"Mission accepted." said Heero

"Good. Also try not to get yourself killed." said Erika as Heero climbed into Zero.

"We are leaving Orb." Said Gladys before turning to Meyrin "Any word from Carpentaria?"

"No Captain." Said Meyrin

"Vessels detected." said an officer "It's an Earth Forces fleet. They are spreading out."

"What?" asked Arthur

"The Orb fleet is also spreading out behind us." said the officer

"They shut the door." said Gladys "What is the make up of the fleet?"

"4 carriers, 6 cruises, 6 destroyers and a dozen smaller ships." said the operator "I am detecting mobile suit launches, they are Windams. I am already have 36 of them"

"Alright then launch all mobile suits, tell Shinn to say close. Have Luna and Rey shoot down nearby mobile suit." said Gladys

"All hands man your battle stations." Said Meyrin as the bridge was lowered into positions. The two Tristan cannons activated and the Minerva's old battleship like Isolde came out of the front of the ship.

"We will break through the fleet on the right." Said Gladys as the Impulse armed with its Force Silhouette headed to fight the flying Windams of the Earth Forces and the two ZAKUs stood on top the ship firing.

"Come on!" yelled Shinn as he fired at the Windams but for every one he shot down another two would take its place.

"Captain enemy missiles coming in." said a radar man as the shower of missiles launched from the smaller ships rocketed toward the Minerva.

"Evade." Ordered Gladys as the ship moved.

"Look at them all." Said Luna

"Cut the chatter." Snapped Rey

"Looks like our Orb friends where right, when will the Zamza-Zah be ready?" asked the admiral in charge of the Earth Forces.

"In a couple of minutes." responded his aid.

"Good. This new generation of mobile armor will soon be the backbone of our forces." said the admiral. Suddenly a glowing beam of light shot out of now where hitting three of the small ships and a front line cruiser. All four ships exploded in a massive fireball.

"What was that?" asked Shinn

"Captain I am detecting something coming low and fast from port." said a crewman as Gladys looked at him.

"I have a visual." said Meyrin as she pulled up the image.

"Wing Zero?" asked Arthur as Heero screamed in. Transforming into a mobile suit and landed on one of the Earth Force's carriers. The crew had no time to do anything but scream as Zero fired his rifle again destroying the carrier.

"_What is he doing here, is he trying to protect us? He did tell Luna about the war and warned us."_ thought Gladys "Meyrin mark Wing Zero as friendly until I say so."

"Yes captain." Said Mayrin

"What is he doing here?" asked Shinn as he shot another Windom down.

"Launch the Zamza-Zah." ordered the Admiral as the hanger doors opened on the top of the ship and a huge crab like mobile armor rose from the deepest part of the ship. It rose off the deck and headed toward the Minerva.

"Unknown heading our way." Said the radar man as an image of a large mobile armor flew toward them.

"What is that?" asked Arthur

"A mobile armor." said Gladys "Aim Tannhauser!"

"Right." said Arthur as the huge Tannhauser appeared out of the front of the ship. "Fire!"

A giant beam of light shot out of the cannon aimed at the mobile armor. As the beam flew out the mobile armor rose up and a glowing field of energy appeared around the front of the armor. The beam struck the energy field causing a huge explosion but when the smoke cleared the mobile armor was still there.

"Looks like our energy shield is working." said one of the pilots inside the machine

"How do we beat that?" asked Shinn as suddenly Wing Zero zoomed by.

"Cover me." said Heero as he charged forward moving in-between fire from mobile armor cannons.

"Shoot down that mobile suit." ordered the commander of the mobile armor before Wing Zero appeared right in front of them.

"Block this." Said Heero as he aimed his buster rifle at the cockpit and pulled the trigger. The entire mobile armor exploded.

"Admiral the Zamza-Zah has been destroyed." said his aid.

"What, that is impossible?" said the admiral

"Admiral that mobile suit is approaching."

"Shot it down." ordered the Admiral but it was to late Wing Zero landed on the deck, energy sword in hand. "NO!" he yelled as Zero's eyes flashed before he cut the bridge, destroying the ship.

"What is that thing?" asked Yuna as he watched the video

"It's a Gundam." Said the officer as Wing Zero destroyed the entire fleet with no mercy for anyone.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reviewing. Thanks. Wilkins75**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter** **31** **Weddings are a Blast**

Everyone's eyes were on Wing Zero as Heero lowered himself to the deck of the Minerva. Captain Gladys had come down from the bridge to see Heero. "Captain Gladys." stated Heero

"Thanks for your help Heero." said Gladys as a crowed gathered around them "However I have to ask why? Why did you help us?"

"Zero believes as I do, that this ship has the best chance of ending this war and we want to help." said Heero as the Captain's eyes widened.

"So you want to join us? Join Zaft?" asked Gladys

"Not to the Zaft part but yes." said Heero "Consider me a mercenary."

"I will have to ask HQ but at the moment you are welcome onboard." said Gladys "We are heading to Carpentaria."

"I know." said Heero

"Ok, I'll have someone show you to a room." said Gladys as Heero nodded "Arthur show him to one of our extra rooms."

"Yes Captain." said Arthur as he stepped up toward Heero "If you would please follow me." Heero followed him out and the crowd quickly disappeared soon only Shinn, Luna and Rey remained.

"Why did he come back? We didn't need him." Stated Shinn

"Just admit it Shinn we owe him our lives yet again." said Luna

"Luna is right, this ship would have taken a lot more damage if he hadn't shown up and the more skilled pilots we have, the better." said Rey

"Well here we are." said Arthur as he opened the door to a small room one bed on either wall. "You'll be alone I hope that is ok."

"That is fine." Said Heero as he pulled out a gun from his coat and placed it on the night stand.

"You will have to turn in that weapon." said Arthur as Heero glared at him. "Of course we can worry about that later."

"Good." said Heero "Now would you leave, I had a late night."

"Yes, of course." said Arthur as he practically ran out the door.

Meanwhile in Orb an old lady drove as fast as she could down the road until she pulled up the dive way, Kira walked toward the car "Myrna what is going on?"

"Master Kira, it's lady Cagalli. They are forcing he to marry." cried Myrna

"We know and we are going to stop it." said Kira as another car pulled up and two of the former crew members of the Archangel stepped out.

"Hey kid." said Murdock

"Head on in we will leave in the morning." said Kira "Don't worry, we are going to save her."

"Thank you master Kira" said Myrna as she pulled out a ring. "Make sure Lady Cagalli gets this back I think it's form Athrun."

"I will." said Kira as he took the ring "Do you think you can get us some of her things, we will not have time to get her things?"

"Of course I will return right away." said Myrna

"I can't believe that Heero would come back like that." Said Luna as she and the rest of their friends sat in the dining room. "I mean I thought it was amazing to see him at all."

"We owe him our lives." said Meyrin

"Still he shouldn't be allowed to come onboard, we don't need him." Said Shinn

"Shinn I would really like to know what your problem with him is?" asked Luna

"It's none of your concern." Snapped Shinn

"Calm down, Shinn." said Rey as he sipped his water "If he helps us, it is all that matters."

"I can't believe you trust him." said Shinn as he stormed out of the room.

"I heard that Heero went straight to bed." said Meyrin

"Well he did fight like a madman today." said Luna

"No the Duty Captain said he had a busy night." said Meyrin "Also he was given the room across form Shinn and you Rey."

"Doesn't matter." said Rey

Shinn reached his and Rey's room and collapsed onto his bed. Slowly he reached into his uniform and took out a small pink cell phone. He opened it and hit the voice mail "Hello is this Mayu I am sorry I couldn't get your call. Please leave me a message and I'll get back to you."

"Sis…I am so sorry. I will not let your's and our parent's death goes in vain." said Shinn as he rolled over to get a quick nap.

It was around supper time when Heero rolled out of bed. He had made sure before going to sleep that he had changed the pass code. He put on his green sleeveless shirt and his jacket and blue jeans before placing his weapons in their normal spots before heading out the door. He walked down the hall and entered the dining hall. Unlike the Archangel's this one was set up like a dinner. About two dozen four people tables and a crew man taking orders. Heero sat down at one of them and quickly ordered from the menu.

"Well, well look who we have here, Heero Yuy." said Luna as she sat down across from him. Heero just looked at her. "Well I never said thank you for what you did today and helping me get back to the ship."

"My help wouldn't of been required if you had left when I said." stated Heero as his food was placed in front of him.

"I told the caption but we needed to be escorted by the Orb fleet." said Luna "I just can't believe that Cagalli Yula Athha would set us up for a trap."

"It wasn't her, it was two cabinet members named Unato and Yuna Seiran. They set you up to make the Earth Forces happy. Cagalli had nothing to do with it." said Heero

"She is the leader of the county. She should have control over her ministers." Said Luna

"She is also only 18 and still idealistic, that is something that cannot last in the world of politics." said Heero as he studied the reading from the shielding of the mobile armor on a small computer pad "Not that it mattes Yuna will soon be the leader of the country."

"Why would he be leading the country?" asked Luna

"You'll find out tomorrow." said Heero "Now I need to work on my machine."

"Ok, but I should tell you Shinn is after you for some reason." Said Luna

"I know." said Heero as he stood up and headed toward Wing Zero.

The next morning Cagalli sat in her wedding dress just looking at the floor. "Lady Cagalli it's time." said a voice as Cagalli stood up and walked outside toward the mass of press. She slowly walked down the stairs toward Yuna.

"You look wonderful Cagalli, dazzling." said Yuna as Cagalli refused to look him in the eyes as he led her toward the waiting car. Cagalli sat in the car looking at the ground as the car rolled down the crowded streets. Yuna pored himself some whiskey. "Care for a drink you haven't said a word?"

"No Yuna." said Cagalli sadly

"Would you please at least try to look happy, we have massive media coverage." said Yuna unaware that on the Minerva Heero was watching the live video feed on one of Wing Zero side cockpit screens. Suddenly Lunamaria looked into the cockpit.

"What are you doing?" asked Luna

"Watching a show." stated Heero as suddenly Luna did something no one had ever done. She walked into Wing Zero and knelt beside Heero.

"What I want to watch." said Luna as she noticed it was Cagalli and a man standing before a priest "Is that Cagalli's wedding?"

"It's time." said a deep voice in the back reaches of Luna's mind.

"Who said that? Did you just say something?" asked Luna as Heero's eyes widened before he could respond the image panned out as alarms went off and the crowd went into a panic. The TV camera zoomed in as the M-1 royal guard's guns exploded. Once they where disarmed a mobile suit flew in and landed in front of the raised stage.

"The Freedom?" asked Luna as the mobile suit reached out and took Cagalli into its hands before flying away. Heero ran his fingers across the computer pad as he turned the screen off. "Wait aren't you going to find out what happened?"

"I already know." said Heero "Cagalli is going to the Archangel."

"What, the Archangel?" asked Luna as Heero just nodded his head

"Yes."

"Ok, I would ask how you know that but I have a feeling you wouldn't tell me." Said Luna as Heero nodded his head again.

"Yep."

"Ok but will you tell me what that voice was earlier it was in my head?" asked Luna

"That was Zero." stated Heero as Luna's eyes widened "Now get out of my machine."

"Are you people crazy?" screamed Cagalli as she stood on the bridge of the Archangel in her Orb uniform as the ship sailed below the waves.

"Are you Cagalli?" asked Kira as he like everyone else (except Lacus) stood in an Orb military uniform "Do you think marrying Yuna would really help the country?"

"If I didn't I would of lost all control over the government, Orb would go to war." Stated Cagalli

"You would of lost control anyhow." Said Dearka as Cagalli turned her glare to him.

"He is right Cagalli." said Kira "Show her." Miriallia hit the button on her panel as an image of Yuna and his father sitting in a lodge drinking. "Heero took this, when you read their lips they say after you married Yuna they were going to ask the council to remove you and place Yuna in charge."

"So either way Orb would become under their control?" asked Cagalli

"Yes, now we have time to find out who is really behind this war." Said Kira "A few days ago coordinator commando forces tried to kill Lacus."

"What?" asked Cagalli

"It's true." said Dearka "We don't know who is behind it but something is up on the Plants."

"Well maybe when Athrun returns he will have answers." said Cagalli

"Looks like we made it Captain." said Arthur as the ship pulled along the dock at Carpentaria.

"Yes, can you get the commander of the base on the line?" asked Gladys

"One moment Captain." said Meyrin a minute later a woman's face appeared on the screen.

"What can I do for you Captain Gladys?" asked the woman

"Yes, I need to talk to the Chairman can you get him on the line?" asked Gladys

"You're in luck Captain we already have him on the line." Said the woman as the image changed to Chairman Durandal

"Captain Gladys I am so please to hear from you, I have been worried." said Durandal

"Thanks for your worry, we are fine, however we have a guest on board." said Gladys "Heero Yuy and Wing Zero wishes to help us end this war."

"I see…that is interesting." said Durandal "Does he want to join our military?"

"No."

"Ok, I will need to discuss this with the council but for the moment treat him as a member of your crew. We are sending a new machine with your orders; it launches within the hour and should be at Carpentaria tomorrow afternoon with your orders."

"Thank you sir." said Gladys as the image turned off.

"What?" asked Athrun as he was about to get into his new mobile suit.

"Yes, the Minerva along with Heero and Wing Zero are at Carpentaria." said Durandal as he handed the now a member of the Zaft Forces and Faith the brief case with the orders. "You are to go straight there."

"I understand." said Athrun as he got into his mobile suit.

"You're clear to launch." Said the operator as the chairman left.

"Right Athrun Zala Saviour launching." said Athrun as his red mobile suit took flight heading to Earth.

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed; I believe it is time for me to show the couples in this story. First the ones you know (Kira/Lacus) (Dearka/Miriallia) (Athrun/Cagalli). I am not going to change those, if I did I would have an angry mob after me. Now for the big one Heero. Heero will be with Lunamaria. Ok I don't see an angry mob so I think I am good. Yes it is a (Heero/Luna) story. As for Shinn he will have Stella. So the final couples are (Kira/Lacus) (Dearka/Miriallia) (Athrun/Cagalli) (Heero/Lunamaria) (Shinn/Stella) I have posted a poll asking if you like these couples are not. Thank you for everything. Wilkins75**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 Dive into the Past**

Heero was doing what he always does, work inside Wing Zero, as the hanger doors opened and a new red machine came to a stop.

"What is the story behind this new machine? Who is flying it?" asked Luna as she and a crowd gathered around as the pilot was lowered to the ground. No one could see who it was until he pulled of his helmet.

"_Athrun Zala?" _thought Luna

"Athrun Zala Faith Special Forces Team." said Athrun as Shinn ran into the hanger.

"Hey did anyone else see that new machine?" said Shinn before seeing Athrun. "It's you."

"Shinn shut, it he is a member of Faith." Said Luna as Shinn noticed the white and gold patch on his chest. Instantly everyone snapped a salute which Athrun returned.

"Is the Captain on the bridge?"

"In her office." stated a voice from above as everyone turned to see Heero standing in front of Wing Zero's cockpit.

"I see. Heero would you please come with me I have orders for you as well." Said Athrun as Heero nodded before lowering himself to the ground. A few moments later both Heero and Athrun, now in his normal red uniform, stood in the lift.

"Before you ask, Cagalli is fine." said Heero "But Orb is now part of the Earth Forces."

"So Cagalli lost control?" asked Athrun as he lowered his head.

"Yes, the Serians now control Orb." said Heero "They also forced Cagalli to marry Yuna."

"WHAT!" yelled Athrun as he dropped the briefcase.

"It was either that or lose control of the military she thought but either way she would of lost control, luckily Kira and the Archangel stopped the wedding before she said I do. She is with them now." said Heero as the lift came to a stop. It took only a few more moments to reached the captain's office and for her to read the report.

"So they bring you back as a member of Faith, make me one too and make Heero a member of Heaven?" asked Gladys as she looked at the white patch just like Athrun's, a similar patch only instead of white it was black sat on the table.

"Heaven?" asked Arthur as he stood in the corner.

"You know how Faith members are the most trusted people in the military appointed and answerable only to the council?" asked Gladys

"Yes Captain."

"Heaven is very similar to Faith but instead of the military it is given to the most trusted of civilians. They are welcomed on all Zaft ships and have free reign inside Zaft bases and computer systems." answered Gladys "Our top scientists and engineers are members but I've never heard of a mobile suit pilot getting it let alone a natural. Anyway do you understand our order's Athrun?"

"Captain I never looked at them." Said Athrun

"I see, we are to head to our Mahamul base in the Persian Gulf and help them in taking Suez." Said Gladys as Arthur's eyes widened

"An attack on Suez?"

"Yes, the people of western Eurasia have rebelled there and asked for our help in a bid for freedom. However at the moment they are being crushed by the Federation and their own military." Said Gladys "Now go make the preparation, we are to leave as soon as possible."

"Yes, Captain." said Arthur as he walked out of the room.

"I've heard that the Captain is part of Faith now too." Said engineer Vino to Meyrin

"It is, and Heero is part of Heaven." said Meyrin

"They must have a lot of trust in him then." Said Vino

"They shouldn't." stated Shinn from across the room as he got a can of pop from the machine. "He, like the Athhas, can't be trusted."

"Well the Chairman trusts him so we have to as well." said Meyrin as Shinn stormed off. He walked into his room, collapsed onto his bed and reached for his sister's cell phone only to find nothing. His eyes snapped opened as he looked at the shelf but saw nothing.

"Looking for this." said a voice as Shinn snapped around to see Heero leaning against the wall a pink cell phone in his hand.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" yelled Shinn at the top of his lungs as he jumped to his feet.

"I see, is your dead sister's cell phone all you have left of your past?" asked Heero calmly as he flipped the phone open. "She along with your parents died during the last day of the battle for Orb when an energy blast hit them."

"Yes, it's all your's, the Freedom's and the Athha's fault." Said Shinn as Heero pulled up his sister's photo studying it for a moment.

"I am sorry for your loss." Said Heero as he closed the cell phone and handed it to Shinn. Shinn instantly grabbed it from Heero.

"Get out." snapped Shinn as Heero put his hands in his pockets and turned toward the door. He stopped as the door opened.

"Shinn, the Athha's and the others had nothing to do with their deaths." stated Heero "I looked over the combat video from that day and I know where the shot came from."

"What?" asked Shinn as his eyes widened as he remembered the inferno from that day and the bodies of his family laying on the ground.

"It came from me." said Heero as Shinn's eyes narrowed "I am the one who killed your family." With that Heero disappeared out the door. Instantly Shinn tossed the phone onto the bed before giving chase. He caught up with Heero in the lounge room, he was getting a drink.

"You!" yelled Shinn as Heero calmly turned to look Shinn in his red eyes.

"Shinn what is going on?" asked Athrun as he, Rey and Lunamaria walked in.

"Heero here killed my family back in Orb." Snapped Shinn as they all looked at Heero.

"It's true. I fired my buster rifle, it got deflected and it hit your family." stated Heero

"Shinn, it's not Heero's fault." said Luna "The beam was deflected."

"No, it's his fault!" snapped Shinn as he lunged at Heero. Heero just side stepped letting Shinn crash into the metal wall face first. Heero looked down as Shinn pulled himself up as the blood ran down his face.

"If you don't gain control over your emotions you have no future." said Heero

"Not everyone can be heartless like you." Snapped Shinn as he pulled himself up and threw a punch at him only for Heero to grab it and twist him around before slamming him against the wall.

"Heartless and in control are two different things." stated Heero "If you don't think I not saddened by the loss of any life then you are a fool, but if I let my control go Zero will consume me and many will die. If you lose control of your emotions on the battlefield you will die on the battlefield."

"I will kill you." Stated Shinn

"You can try." Stated Heero as he let Shinn go before hitting him the back of the neck, Shinn's eyes rolled back in his head as he passed out. Heero lowered him to the floor before standing up. "Don't worry he will wake up in about an hour with only a headache." With that Heero walked out of the room.

"Alright Minerva, you're clear to launch." said the operator as the Minerva left port with a Vosgulov-class submarine carrier with it. Miles away an Earth Forces carrier sat waiting.

"The Minerva has left port sir; they should be here in two hours." Said an officer

"Good have everything ready in an hour." said Neo Roanoke "I want that ship destroyed here and now."

"I will wake the extendeds." said the office as he walked off.

"Why would Heero do that?" asked Luna as she walked behind Athrun and Rey as the carried Shinn down toward the medical bay.

"That was how Heero gets his point across to people." Stated Athrun "You have to remember Luna, he was raised as a soldier it is all he knows."

"What type of parents would do that?" asked Luna

"That's the thing, he never had parents I wouldn't be surprised if Heero Yuy isn't his real name." said Athrun as the carried Shinn into the medical bay.

"What happened?" asked one of the doctors.

"A little fight broke out and he ran his head into the wall." Said Athrun

"OK, place him on the bed." Said the doctor as the two pilots placed the third on the bed. When they did they turned around only to see Luna gone. Heero walked into his room which he now shared with Athrun. He turned on his lap top before getting his coffee and sitting down to do some work. He had just pulled up the screen when the door flew open.

"Heero I would really like to know why you did that?" asked Luna as she stormed into the room.

"It is none of your concern." said Heero as his fingers ran across the keyboard at Coordinator speed.

"It's all our concern, Shinn will try to kill you, doesn't that bother you?" asked Luna

"No." said Heero "It doesn't bother me one bit, if he's bent on killing me it will give him something to fight for. That may keep him alive, just until he falls."

"Falls."

"As Duo Maxwell said once, all Gundam pilots fall in love during their missions, it gives them something to live for. It keeps them alive, it's the curse of the Gundam pilot to love someone as you kill other peoples loved ones." said Heero as Luna kept looking at his back. "All the Gundam pilots in both the universe I've been in have fallen for this curse or died before it could happen."

"Who do you love Heero?" asked Luna as Heero stopped typing for some reason he just couldn't say Relena. "That's ok, I know it's personal but I have to ask is Heero Yuy your real name or is it some allies."

"It's the name Doctor J gave me." said Heero

"Doctor J?" asked Luna

"He is the scientist who built my first Gundam, Wing. He also raised me." said Heero as he pulled up a photo of the Wing Gundam. Luna walked forward to take a look. Except for the wings it looked almost the same. "He, along with the other scientists, also designed Zero which was built after the original five Gundams."

"Ok if there are five Gundams then there must be five pilots, where you all friends?" asked Luna

"No, we didn't know about each other until we meet on the battlefield." said Heero as he pulled up the files on his fellow pilots. Photos of their Gundams, with the picture of them under it. "Duo Maxwell, Deathscythe Gundam. Trowa Barton-Heavyarms Gundam, Quatre Raberba Winner-Sandrock Gundam and Chang Wufei-Altron Gundam."

"So these are your friends. I bet you miss them?" said Luna as Heero nodded.

"Yep." said Heero "We may have only known each other for less than a year and on and off during that time but sharing the burden of being a Gundam pilot bonds people together."

"Well you have new friends now, don't you?" asked Luna

"Yes." said Heero as Luna saw something few people had ever seen on Heero's face, a smile. "Possibly more friends than I did back in that universe."

"Well add a new friend to your list, because I'll be your friend too." Said Luna

"Alright." said Heero as he removed the smile by taking a sip of coffee.

"But stay away from Shinn. He is my friend and I don't want to see him in the hospital." said Luna as she walked out. For some reason Heero watched her leave.

"_I told her things I would never tell anyone. All she had to do was ask and I told her. What is wrong with me?"_ though Heero as he turned back to his computer.

**Well I hope you like this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reviewing. I hope it's ok that I created a new branch of faith for civilians called Heaven. Thanks Wilkins75**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 Trouble in the World**

"We can't send out our Windoms?" asked the base commander

"You can and you will." said Neo

"But our orders are to build this base to stand against Carpentaria." said the commander "We are nowhere near ready."

"Your orders are to fight the Zaft forces. I'll leave the Gaia behind." said Neo

"What, one machine!" said the commander

"That's an order." said Neo

"Fine." said the commander as the Windoms took to the air.

"Everyone else is so lucky, I have to stay behind." said Stella sadly as she stood by her machine.

"It can't be help, the Gaia can't fly or swim." said Auel

"Just watch the ocean like a good girl." said Sting

"I am sorry that you can't join us today Stella." said Neo as he walked forward as Stella ran to him.

"Neo!" yelled Stella happily.

"But that is the way it has to be." said Neo "Take care of things back here, ok?"

"Ok." said Stella as they made their way toward their machines. They began launching Sting in the Chaos flying Gundam, Auel took the sea as the Abyss transformed into a sub before entering the water. Neo Roanoke took to the air as well in a Red Windom.

"Captain I am detecting 30 Windoms." said the Radar man on the Minerva "One of them is the Chaos."

"They are waiting for us again." said Gladys "Lower the bridge set condition red throughout the ship."

"Yes, Captain." said Meyrin as she hit the com system "Condition Red all pilots man your machines."

"What is it Captain?" asked Athrun as he appeared on bridge, the other pilots including a recently awoken Shinn sat or stood in the waiting for orders. Rey in his white uniform, Shinn and Luna in red. Even Heero had on his black uniform.

"It's the Earth Forces, they appeared to have been waiting for us." said Gladys "I'm sending the Impulse out but what about you and Heero. I can't order you two out."

"This battle can't be helped, I'll go." said Athrun, she got Heero's answer as he walked out the door.

"Looks like he will be launching as well." said Gladys

"Yes, I've never known Heero to miss a fight." said Athrun as he walked out the door as well.

"Shinn…Shinn." said Luna as she tried to get his attention as he glared at Heero's back as they walked down the corridor and into the hanger. "Now isn't the time to attack Heero."

"He killed my family, when would be a good time?" snapped Shinn as he headed toward the Impulse.

"Alright Athrun Zala Saviour ready to launch." said Meyrin as the crane placed the mobile suit into the right catapult. Meanwhile Heero was guiding Wing Zero into the left one.

"Athrun Zala Saviour taking off." said Athrun as the Saviour took flight before transforming into his jet mode.

"Alright Heero Yuy Wing Zero your clear to launch." Said Meyrin and without a word Heero launched. "Alright then, you're clear as well."

"Shinn Asuka Core Splender launching." said Shinn as the small jet flew out of the center launcher followed by the legs and chest pack and the force attack patch. He united all the parts to form the Impulse.

"30 Windoms and the Chaos." said Heero as he flew in his mobile suit mode. "Estimated battle time ten minutes."

"You can't take down 10 mobiles suits in 10 minutes." said Shinn

"Actual I was only counting on five from you." said Heero as he turned his buster rifle on the first squadron. Instantly 4 Windoms where wiped from the face of the Earth.

"So Wing Zero and a new mobile is here as well…that is a setback." said Neo "All forces engage!"

"I'll take the new machine." said Sting as he fired at Athrun.

"Alright then I'll take care of these two." Said Neo

"Shinn, head to the island due east it is likely that a base is there." Stated Heero as a Windom fell to his sword.

"I am not listening to you!" yelled Shinn as he fired at a Red Windom but missed.

"Just do it!" order Athrun

"Fine." said Shinn as he headed toward the island.

"Damn he heading toward the base." said Neo as he moved away from Wing Zero's fire.

"_Interesting he is above the average pilot_." thought Heero as he blew away another Windom but missed the red one.

"What is he thinking sending me away." said Shinn as he flew over the island suddenly an uncompleted base came into view. "He was right?"

"Damn it! You again!" yelled Stella as she fired at the Impulse.

"The Gaia." said Shinn as he fired at the Gaia

"I am going to bring you down." said Stella as Shinn landed on the ground.

"Captain I am detecting something on sonar." said an operator on the Zaft sub "It's the Abyss."

"Send out our GOOhN's." ordered the captain as sub mobile suit took to the sea.

"I am going to bring you down." said Auel as he fired torpedoes destroying the mobile suits.

"Meyrin send out Luna and Rey, see what they can do against the Abyss." said Gladys as Meyrin started to carry out the captain's orders.

"What are ZAKUs going to do in the water?" asked Luna as she started up her machine

"We will find out." said Rey as he headed out of the hanger and jumped into the water followed shortly by Luna.

"Damn how can this guy be so good?" asked Sting as he dodged Athrun's fire.

"10 left." said Heero as he blew the head off a Windom with his buster rifle before shooting down another with his twin shoulder guns.

"Take this!" yelled Luna as she fired a rocket at the Abyss only to have it miss the underwater mobile suit. Back at the base the Gaia had transformed into its human form as they crossed swords. Trees fell as they fought, meanwhile at the uncompleted base the soldiers ran toward their battle stations while the civilians they forced to work on the base headed toward the fence in hopes of getting away, only to get shot by the guards. Shinn's eyes widened as he saw the people fall to the ground in pools of their own blood. His mind filled with the image of his family dead in the flames.

"Sting, Auel, Stella we are falling back." said Neo

"But why?" asked Auel

"Because all the guys we borrowed are dead and the enemy found the base." Said Neo "And don't wine you didn't get anything big."

"Then I'll get one." said Auel as he aimed at the transport sub. Four torpedoes flew out of the mobile suit sending the Zaft sub to the bottom of the ocean.

"Alright fall back to the carrier." Said Neo as all four machines left the battlefield but Shinn was still fighting. He was using everything he had to destroy the base.

"Shinn stop they can't fight back anymore." ordered Athrun as he flew overhead. Heero just landed and watched as Shinn used his chest gun to destroy every building before ripping the fence out of the ground freeing the people.

"Mission completed heading back." stated Heero as he transformed into a jet before heading to the Minerva. Shinn was the last one to land and Athrun was the first to get to him. Everyone watched as Shinn got slapped by Athrun.

"If you want to hit me go right ahead because I don't give a damn. I helped those people." snapped Shinn only to get slapped again.

"Do you think that war is some game that you can do whatever you want in it?" asked Athrun "Stop making choices to please yourself." With that Athrun walked off.

A week later, deep in the cold waters of the Kingdom of Scandinavia the Archangel sat at the bottom with a small radio beam on the surface. Watching the news broadcasts as they came in. "It's strange." Said Cagalli "Everything is about trouble within the Alliance, there is nothing about the war with the Plants."

"True." said Miriallia

"In order to launch an attack on the Plants they need to gain control over things on the earth." Said Dearka

"True and Chairman Durandal is fighting a defensive war, avoiding battles whenever possible. I almost feel like joining him and teaching the Earth Forces a lesson." said Ramius

"No something is wrong with that guy and we still don't know who tried to kill Lacus." Said Kira

"True and the only thing the Plants news ever have now is this." said Miriallia as she hit the controller to show a video of another Lacus Clyne singing in the Plants.

"This is why I don't trust Durandal. He is up to something." said Kira "There are too many things we don't know."

"Maybe once we hear back from Heero on the Minerva and Athrun on the Plants we will know more but for now we wait." Said Kira

Across the world the Minerva was pulling into port at Mahamul "Commander Zala and Heero Yuy report to the bridge please." Said Meyrin as Heero and Athrun stood in the hanger, slowly they made their way to the lift. When the doors closed and they were alone Heero spoke up.

"Why didn't you inform me of Lacus's double?"

"Well it isn't a big deal, the Chairman is using her to call for peace and keep the people calm." Said Athrun as Heero nodded.

"I see." said Heero as they entered the bridge before walking out with the senior officers to meet with the head of the base. They walked until they were within five feet of each other before they saluted each other. Then Heero, Athrun, Captain Gladys and Arthur along with the Commander of the Mahamul base Joachim Ruddle went into a meeting room.

"As you can see the Earth Forces are building at Suez, once they are ready they will come for us here, and once we are done they will go for our Gibraltar base." said Joachim

"They can't do that yet because you control both the Mediterranean and the Indian Ocean." Said Heero

"Yes, that makes the western part of Eurasia key to keeping Suez supplied." said Joachim "To make this area theirs they have placed a massive Lohengrin cannon with a mobile amour with a defector at the Gulnahan power plant by force. We already tried to take it out but failed. When we failed the resistance was defeated"

"Our orders are to head to Gibraltar but in order to do that we have to help you?" said Gladys

"Yes that is it." said Joachim "Now we will plan the detailed parts of the mission but first do you need any supplies?"

"Some, not much, five machines do use a lot of ammo." said Arthur

"Five, I was only aware of the two ZAKUs, the Impulse and the Saviour." said Joachim "What is the other machine?"

"It's mine." Said Heero

"You're a pilot?" asked Joachim "I am sorry I thought you were a scientist or something, you are a member of Heaven."

"He is Heero Yuy." said Athrun "and he is no scientist, he is the pilot of Wing Zero."

"Wing Zero?" asked Joachim as his eyes widened.

"Yes, now I have things to do." said Heero as he stood up and walked out of the meeting.

Later that night Meyrin and Lunamaria, like almost everyone else was heading to bed "What Shinn hasn't said a word to either Heero Yuy or Commander Zala since that battle." said Meyrin as she try to put on her sisters skirt while she was in the shower.

"Ya, he can be so childish sometimes. He will just have to give in. Commander Zala is in charge and Heero is…just plain better than him." said Luna as she washed her hair.

"Your right I hate to say it but even I think he is childish." said Meyrin "Commander Zala and Heero Yuy are just more matcher then him."

"They seem so mature but they are only a year older than me." said Luna as she turned off the shower and pulled the towel from the rack "Well I think so." She dried off before putting on a clean uniform before heading out the door and toward bed.

Up on the deck Shinn stood watching the sun set over the desert as the door opened and Athrun walked out. "What are you doing out here?" asked Athrun as he walked over to Shinn

"I could ask you the same thing. Shouldn't Faith members be planning missions, not slacking off." snapped Shinn as Athrun looked at him.

"You mind telling me why you act like this. Is it the fact that I came back or maybe it's because I hit you?" asked Athrun

"I wouldn't say I am upset, but you won't find anyone who likes getting hit." said Shinn "Think about it one day this guy is the bodyguard to the Athha and next his is your boss."

"Yes, it is kind of weird, but why didn't you follow Heero's orders?" asked Athrun

"Now I have to spell it out to you, he killed my family, of course I am not going to listen to him." snapped Shinn

"It's not that your jealous, jealous that Heero has the power you always wanted." said Athrun as Shinn looked at him "The power of life and death. You want that power so that you will never have to deal with sadness and tears. However once you get that power you are the one who will cause the tears." With that Athrun walked back into the ship and down to his and Heero's room. Heero was sitting at his desk working at his computer.

"We got the information about the attack." said Heero "We will be leaving in two days."

"I see." said Athrun "What do you think of our plan?"

"I've seen worst." stated Heero

"However it depends on getting the information about the cave, until then I can't be sure." said Heero

"We will not get that till we are on route." said Athrun as he took off his uniform "I am heading to bed."

"Alright." said Heero as he stated the shutdown process and headed to bed himself.

Two days later all the pilots, including the ones form the other two battleships sat in a large briefing room. Heero leaned against the back wall as the other Minerva pilots sat in the front row; everyone was talking until Athrun walked in followed by a short girl maybe 10 years old covered with dust and dirt.

"Alright listen up this isn't going to be easy." stated Athrun as the image of the area appeared behind him. "In order to get to the target we have to go down this long narrow canyon right in the line of fire."

"You want us to go in and blow it up, right?" said Shinn as Luna rolled her eyes at her teammate.

"It isn't that simple and if you would shut up you will learn what we are going to do." Said Athrun as Shinn shut up as they stated to lay out their attack plan.

"Ok then we don't have much time, Coniel would you please give the information to Shinn, he will be flying that part of the mission." said Athrun

"What, him? Aren't you in charge, shouldn't you fly it?" asked Coniel

"Don't worry he can handle it." said Athrun as an alarm went off. "Just fly by the data and it will be fine."

"I can do it, don't worry." said Shinn as he headed to the Impulse. Soon he was flying off down a side valley in the jet with the leg and chest flier behind him.

"_Ok I have to fly down a tunnel, blow up the end, form the Impulse, and destroy the cannon." _Thought Shinn as the cave came into view. _"No problem I can do that."_

When the Impulse flew in everything went black. "What, it;\'s pitch black, how can I fly in this?"

Back on the Minerva everyone was getting ready. "Heero, do you think if Shinn fails you can destroy this cannon?" asked Athrun

"I could destroy this cannon without your help but the back force from the buster rifle and the explosion of the cannon would destroy the entire side of the mountain and maybe the town behind it." said Heero as he zipped up his black suit "You guys take down the cannon, I'll take care of the mobile armor."

"Alright then." said Athrun "we take the cannon you take the amour."

"Roger that." said Heero as he made his way to Wing Zero.

"Captain three Zaft battleships approaching and one of them is the Minerva. They are launching mobile suits." said the Earth Forces officer

"When will Zaft learn they can't come here." said the Captain "alright raise the cannon and get the Gells-Ghe out there."

Deep inside the mountain base a huge cannon rose up to an opening near the top, also a large spider like mobile armor but with the top of a regular mobile suit launched out to join the fleet of Windoms.

"Aim Tannhauser, make sure not to hit the town." ordered Gladys as the massive cannon came out of the front of the ship.

"Order the Gells-Ghe up front protect our Windoms." said the Earth Forces Captain as the Tannhauser fired. As they fired the mobile armor flew forward and activated the shield. The beam struck the shield taking the entire force of the blast.

"They are powerless." said the commander of the mobile amour before suddenly a pair of green eyes appeared in front of him. "What?"

"Time for you to die." said Heero as his buster rifle ripped right though the mobile amour with a single blast.

"Captain the Gells-Ghe has been destroyed." said the Earth Forces officer to a wide eyed captain.

"Fire the Lohengrin; destroy the Minerva before they can fire." Ordered the Captain as the Lohengrin took aim.

"We are locked on." said the officer

"Fire!" ordered the Captain as the Lohengrin's beam shot out toward the Minerva's

"Evade!" ordered Gladys as the helmsman attempted to move the ship; suddenly Wing Zero flew down buster rifle in hand. With a second to spare Zero fired at the Lohengrin. Gladys eyes widened as two massive attacks hit each other cancelling each other out in a bright light. When the light cleared Wing Zero was gone.

"Where is Heero?" asked Gladys as she looked at Meyrin

"I have him, he crashed into the ground behind us." said Meyrin

"The force of the blast must have sent him back." Said Gladys "Where is Shinn?" As if on cue the ground right in front of the cannon blew open and the Impulse flew out and joined into a mobile suit.

"Luna, go check on Heero. Rey you and me will move forward and destroy the cannon." said Athrun as they went to their mission.

"Lower the cannon we can't afford to lose it." Ordered the Captain as the Lohengrin cannon started going down.

"I am going to get you!" yelled Shinn as he fired his beam rifle at a Windom before he noticed the lowering cannon. "No!"

The Impulse dashed forward throwing away its shield as a dagger shot out. He stabbed a Windom before throwing it down after the cannon. With one massive blast the entire mountain shook as the base went up in flames.

Meanwhile in the town behind them the Earth Forces where on the run as an angry mob threw them out and killed whoever remained. When the first Zaft mobile suits rolled into the town the people greeted them with flowers and hugs.

"Good work Shinn, lets head back, we need to get going." Said Athrun as they returned to the Minerva

**Well I hope you like this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed so far and I ask that you keep on doing it. Thanks Wilkins75**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 The Chairman and Heero**

The Minerva pulled into the Zaft port of Diocula on the coast of the black sea. "So this is Diocula?" said Arthur as he walked out with the captain "It has been awhile since we were anywhere nice."

"I agree, maybe we can get some R and R here." said Gladys before she noticed a large crowd had gathered.

"What is going on?" asked Meyrin as she, Luna and Athrun walked into the crowd, before anyone could answer a Pink ZAKU with 'peace' written on it landed, on its hand stood Lacus Clyne. When the crowd saw her they instantly broke out cheering.

"Wow Lacus Clyne!" said Meyrin

"What is she doing here?" asked Athrun as the fake Lacus started singing.

"So you didn't know she was going to be here?" asked Luna "I thought you two where fiancées?"

"No I had no idea." Said Athrun

"Well I guess it would be hard for you two to talk." Said Luna as Athrun turned to leave. "Wait aren't you going to stay?"

"No I get to listen to her all the time and I need to see Heero." said Athrun as he walked away.

"Wow we are so lucky to have Lacus Clyne here." said Arthur as he moved to the music.

"It is quite an irony having her arrive just as we show up." said Gladys as she noticed the chairman getting off a transport behind the crowd. "Then again it might have been arranged."

Meanwhile in a car just outside of the base wall sat three people. "So our orders are to destroy that ship." said Auel

"Yes, but remember we don't have a good track record against that ship." said Sting as he started driving.

"We haven't lost." responded Auel as the ocean came to view and Stella's eyes widened and she smiled at the sight of the sea.

"Not winning is the same as losing, we need to bring that ship down." said Sting "So we are going to spend a few days watching her and when she leaves we will make our move, ok?"

"Ok." Said Auel

"So Heero what are you doing?" asked Athrun as Heero popped his face out from under Wing Zero which was currently lying flat on its back in the Minerva's bay.

"Checking out Zero." said Heero as he held out a dirty hand "Hand me the wrench."

"Sure." said Athrun as he handed Heero the tool.

"Don't want to listen to the fake Lacus?" asked Heero as he rolled back under and kept working.

"No, it makes me sick to look at her." said Athrun

"Something we can agree on." said Heero as Zero's eyes flashed "Zero agrees as well."

"Agree on what?" asked a man as he walked up, like Athrun he had a red uniform on and had the Faith sign on it.

"Nothing." said Heero

"Sorry, where are my manners, I am Heine Westenfluss. The Chairman has sent me to invite you, Athrun Zala, and the rest of the pilots of this vessel to a diner at five today."

"I will inform the rest of the pilots." said Athrun as he saluted Heine

"Great now I need to find Heero Yuy." said Heine

"I'm Heero." said Heero as he rolled out, grease and hydraulic fluid covering his arms.

"I see, the Chairman wishes you to attend as well." said Heine "I would suggest that you clean up."

"Whatever I'll be there." said Heero

Later that day Luna, Shinn and Athrun stood by the gang plank waiting for Heero. Rey and Captain Gladys had gone ahead "What is taking him so long?" asked Luna as a taping came from behind them. They turned to see Heero wearing the same uniform he had appeared to Cagalli in, the uniform of a Sanc Kingdom Royal Guard.

"What is up with that?" asked Shinn as he almost laughed at Heero

"It's the uniform of a Sanc Kingdom Royal Guard." said Heero as he walked toward the car.

"Cut it out Shinn, we need to get going." said Luna as she joined Heero in the car, soon all four of them sat across from the Captain Gladys and Chairman Durandal.

"You did well on the last mission Shinn." Said the Chairman

"The credit should go to Commander Zala for planning such a good operation." said Shinn "I just followed orders."

"In any case the world is a little less chaotic." said Durandal as he sipped his tea.

"Has there been any developments in space?" asked Gladys

"Some small fights but nothing major." said Durandal "However, like this area, a lot of parts on the Earth are rebuilding and asking for our help. There are just too many forces acting on the world, diving it toward war. How about you Heero, you seem to see things better than most, what do you think is behind this war?"

"That things are not as they seem, someone is pulling the strings of this war." stated Heero "Who it is Zero and I are not sure."

"I see then we believe in the same thing, Heero. You believe as I do that there is someone behind the scene pulling the strings of the war to keep this war going." said Durandal

"But who would want a war?" asked Shinn

"Think about it this way." said Durandal as he stood up and looked at the orange mobile suit standing in the distance. "This GOUF mobile suite came off the assembly line just days ago. During war, machines are destroyed and equipment is broken. All these need to be replaced, think about how much profit a company would make but with no war those profits would dry out."

"Chairman, are you saying that this war is ways about money?" asked Shinn

"It's always about money." said Heero as the others looked at him

"You sound like you have experience with this. Care to explain?" said Durandal

"My original mission was to get revenge for the death of one of the greatest leaders of the colonies, the pacifist, Heero Yuy, of the Earth Alliance and the group that control them, OZ. All with a the goal of freeing the colonies from rule." said Heero

"So this OZ is like Blue Cosmos. They were in charge of the Earth Forces during the last war." said Athrun as Heero nodded his head.

"However the group that formed OZ, known as the Romefeller Foundation. They built and provided all weapons to the Alliance." said Heero

"So someone created Blue Cosmos, just to start a war?" asked Shinn

"More than likely." said Heero "it is always about money and power."

"True." said the Chairman "They are called Logos and as long as they are around war will be unending between the Plants and the Earth. If I can, I will do anything in my power to stop them."

A little bit later they walked down a side corridor. "So we are on leave?" asked Luna

"Yes, sorry but with the influx of people there is only four extra rooms in this hotel." said Chairman

"I'll head back to the ship." said Rey

"I need some things so I'll head back to the ship, then I'll head back here." said Heero

"What did you forget, your gun?" asked Athrun

"No, I just need things." said Heero as suddenly the side door flew opened.

"ATHRUN!" yelled Lacus as she ran forward stopping just in front of the chairman "I came as soon as I heard Athrun would be here."

"Looks like you will need the gun more then I will." stated Heero as he pushed past the chairman.

"Hello Heero!" said Lacus happy as she went hug Heero.

"Touch me, I kill you." Stated Heero as Lacus's eyes widened as Heero walked down the hall and out of sight.

The next morning Luna walked down the hallways until she reached the room she was looking for, she knocked on the door. "Heero are you awake?" asked Luna.

"Come on in." said Heero from inside. Luna entered to find Heero placing his laptop into backpack and dressed in his normal outfit. His gun was on the table only a foot away from him.

"Morning Heero." said Luna happily as Heero placed his gun on his back before putting on his jacket. "Well since we have a few days off I was thinking we could go into town."

"Sorry, things to do." said Heero as he grabbed his riding glasses before turning around.

"What do you have to do on your day off?" asked Luna as she followed Heero out the door locking it behind him.

"I don't work for Zaft so I never have a day off. I have someone to meet." said Heero as he walked down the hall. Suddenly a thud came from Athrun's room. "Sounds like Athrun is awake."

"Commander Zala is something wrong?" asked Luna to the door. Suddenly Lacus Clyne in her underwear appeared at the door.

"Well hello there, everything is fine." Said Lacus with a smile, as she closed the door in a wide eyed Luna's face.

"Did you see that Heero?" asked Luna only to see Heero was walking down the far stairs.

"I am getting some coffee before heading out, if you join me, I don't care." said Heero as he disappeared from sight. Luna started after him, she caught up to him just as he entered the dining hall. Shinn walked up.

"Hey Shinn do you want to join us?" asked Luna as Shinn glared at Heero.

"Excuse me, you two pilots are the pilots from the Minerva?" asked the Heine Westenfluss from the other day.

"Why yes sir." said Luna as she and Shinn saluted to the Faith member.

"Please don't saluted me, now I believe there are two other pilots including a Faith member." said Heine

"Commander Zala is still in his room." Said Luna as Athrun appeared with Lacus hanging on one of his arms.

"Athrun Zala so nice to see you again." said Heine as he stood up and shook Athrun's hand. "And Miss Lacus it is an honor to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you as well." Said the fake Lacus with a smile before someone walked up.

"Miss Lacus we have to get going." Said her manager

"Ok see you later Athrun." said Lacus as she walked away with a wave.

"You two are close?" asked Heine as Athrun looked at him. "It's nothing to be ashamed off, but now you four and the blonde fellow I meet yesterday are the pilots from the Minerva. The Impulse, a ZAKU, the Saviour, Wing Zero and a Blaze ZAKU Phantom."

"Correct." Said Athrun wondering where this talk was going.

"Also two legendary pilots you, Athrun Zala, and Heero Yuy with Wing Zero." said Heine "With such power I wonder why the Chairman would assign me to your ship?"

"What, you have been assigned to the Minerva?" asked Athrun

"Yes, I am heading over there later today, but I wonder how three Faith members and a member of Heaven will function on a single ship." Said Heine

"I have to get going." said Heero sipping some coffee.

"When did you get coffee?" asked Luna

"When Lacus showed up." said Heero as he finished his coffee. "I've got to get going." With that he walked out and headed toward his bike.

"I'm going to head back to the Minerva." said Athrun "Why don't you and Shinn go out and have some fun."

"No I have something's to do." said Luna as she walked away.

"Ok then you should have some fun Shinn, go into town." said Athrun.

Heero pulled into a small bar in the bad part of town. He walked into the nearly empty bar. "Ah Mr. Maxwell we have been expecting you." said a tall built man as he shook hands with Heero AKA Duo Maxwell.

"Do you have them?" asked Heero

"Have I ever let you down?" said the arms dealer as he led Heero down into the basement of the bar, sitting there was a huge wooden box. "As requested 10 mark 25 guidance systems form the Zaft, all state of the art." Heero walked over to the box and opened it, looking at the parts.

"Normal deal?" asked Heero

"Of course half now, half once we get the parts to Orb." Said the dealer

"Good." said Heero as he reached into his pack and pulled out a large bag full of money.

"Nice doing busy with you." said the dealer "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No, can you get this to Orb within 10 days for an extra 10,000?" asked Heero as the dealer grinned.

"We will try or very best." said the dealer

"Ok, for every day you miss, it's 2,000 off the extra 10,000." said Heero as he turned and walked away. Miles away Shinn rode on a motorcycle of his own down one of the roads dug into a cliff. As he turned a corner he only had time to see a blonde hair girl dancing near the edge of the cliff before she suddenly disappeared from sight.

"Did she fall?" asked Shinn as he stopped his bike and ran toward the edge only to see movement in the water far below. "Damn it." With that, Shinn jumped in after the girl

**Well I hope you like this chapter, a lot of people are asking about Yzak and the Wing pilots. At the moment I don't plan to bring him back in until near the end of the story. Well I would like to thank everyone who reviewed I ask that you keep on reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 Shinn meet Stella**

"What is Heero doing here?" asked Luna as she watched Heero as he sat in the back of a dinner his laptop on and a head set including headphones over an ear with a mic.

"So how bad is it?" asked Erika over the computer system.

"It's worst then I thought. Every time I fire my buster rifle the fracture in the Gundanium gets worst. Also the fractures around the joints are growing." said Heero as he pulled up the image on the screen. "Also I have found thousands of micro breaks all over Zero."

"That is indeed quite an injury." said Erika "Then again even Gundanium has its limits. I guess that second shot entering the atmosphere did more damage than we thought."

"Zero has only a few battles left in him." Said Heero

"I know but I am at least a month away from an operational machine and that isn't even getting the bugs out of the machine." said Erika "Did you get the parts?"

"They are on route."

"Good they can help a lot." said Erika "Heero I should tell you that a fleet is leaving today, they are heading to Suez."

"I figured they would come. I will have to destroy them if they attack." said Heero as Erika nodded her head.

"I know just try to not kill too many. Just try to understand they are just following orders of Yuna." said Erica as the link was cut.

"Are you insane, do you want to die!" yelled Shinn as he pulled the blonde girl into the shallow water.

"Die?" asked the girl as her eyes widened.

"You were dancing on the edge of a cliff and it seems that you can't even swim, did you not think that you could die?" snapped Shinn but suddenly the girl backed away until she was up against a large stone.

"I…I don't want to die." said the girl before she stated to rush back toward the deeper water. "No…No."

"Wait, stop!" yelled Shinn as he went after her.

"No I don't want to die." said the girl "I am so scared."

"No one is going to hurt you." said Shinn as he grabbed the girl form behind only to have her fight him.

"If I get shot, I'll be killed. I am scared" Said the girl as Shinn eyes widened.

"_She must be a wa_r_ victim, that is why she is so sca_r_ed _." thought Shinn as the girl collapsed and Shinn held her up and placed he head near his shoulder. His hands, one on her waist, the other on her head. "Everything is fine you are not going to die." said Shinn to the girl's ear causing her eyes to widen "I promise that I will protect you."

The sun was setting as Shinn bought the girl to shore again, they were out of the water but had nowhere to go. "You are safe, I'll protect you." said Shinn as he placed a hand on her knee as they looked into each other's eyes.

"You will protect me?" asked the girl as she pulled his hand up to her cheek.

"Yes I'll protect you." Said Shinn as he smiled "So relax you're safe."

"Looks like you have found someone Shinn." said Heero as he looked down at the two from a pull off in the road. Suddenly a car stopped beside his bike.

"Well how weird is it Heero, running into you here." said Luna as she stepped out of her car.

"Well considering you have been following me all day, so no." said Heero with a grin as Luna's eyes widened.

"You knew this whole time?" asked Luna

"I am a Gundam pilot." said Heero as he lifted the binoculars to his eyes again.

"What are you looking at?" asked Luna as Heero handed the binoculars to Luna. "SHINN! Should we help him?"

"No." said Heero as Luna looked at him "Look closer."

"He is smiling. Shinn is smiling." said Luna "Who is that girl with him?"

"Someone he may care about." said Heero "That is why we will wait, let them get close and maybe he will have something to live for other than vengeance against me."

"Why did you have to tell Shinn you killed his parents? He has hated you since then." asked Luna as Heero looked at her

"He needs someone to hate, might as well be me." Said Heero as Luna's eyes widened

"You didn't fire the shot, did you?" asked Luna

"No, the shot came from the Raider and was meant for me. I moved out of the way and the shot killed Shinn's family." said Heero "but Shinn needs someone to hate, to strive to beat. It may keep him alive through this war and to not lose himself in the flames of war. I'm already lost, no point having another person turn into nothing more than a soldier."

"Heero I think your being a little hard on yourself." said Luna

"Am I?" asked Heero as he lower his head "I have killed 2918 human piloted mobile suits and I don't know how many people on the ground. I am nothing but a soldier."

Back with Shinn he noticed a small cut on the girl's ankle "You must have cut yourself." said Shinn as he ripped off some of his shirt and wrapped it around the girl's ankle. "Are you ok? Does it hurt?"

For a bit nothing happened "Well I'll get in trouble for this but it doesn't matter now." Said Shinn as he pulled his dog tags form under his shirt and broke a small cylinder, setting off the built in emergency beacon.

When night had fallen they moved into a small cave they found and built a small fire off some logs. "So are you form the town?" asked Shinn as they leaned against each other's back because most of their cloths where hanging up.

"Town?"

"Do you have a name?" asked Shinn

"My name is Stella." said Stella as she looked at the wrapping around her ankle.

"I see, well there must be someone who is worried about you, your mother and father or a brother or sister?" asked Shinn

"Mother? Father? Sister?" asked Stella "I don't know, I am with Neo, Sting and Auel and brother is gone."

"I see so something bad happened to you too." Said Shinn as he remembered what happened to his family.

"Bad?" asked Stella concerned.

"Sorry, no nothing is wrong. I'll protect you from anything." Said Shinn as Stella smiled "My name is Shinn, Shinn Asuka."

"Shinn."

"Yes, Shinn, can you remember that?" asked Shinn as Stella stood up and headed toward her things, Shinn looked at her as she pulled something out of her cloths and turned around. Shinn quickly looked back at the floor and away from the nearly naked girl.

"Here." said Stella as she held out her hand showing a small necklace.

"For me?" asked Shinn as he picked it up

"Yes." Said Stella with a smile as a sound came from outside

The Shinn quickly put on his cloths before walking out into a spotlight form a nearby boat. "You just couldn't have a normal day off couldn't you?" asked Athrun as he stood on a boat "What happened?" when he finished Stella came out of the cave and hid behind Shinn. A zodiac boat came to them and soon they were onboard the larger ship.

"Who is she?" asked Athrun as he looked at the two of them in the back of the boat.

"Her name is Stella other than that I don't know." said Shinn as he made sure the blanket was wrapped around her. "I think she is a war victim and has lived through something horrible."

"I see." said Athrun as the boat pulled into a dock. "We will take her to the base and see what we can dig up about her."

A couple minutes later they sat in a jeep heading to the base when suddenly Stella yelled "That's Sting."

"Stella?" asked Sting as he and Auel stopped their car.

"That's a Zaft jeep." Said Auel as Stella got out of the jeep and Sting got out of the car.

"Stella what happed?" asked Sting

"She fell into the water, it was luckily that I was there to save her." said Shinn

"Well thank you." said Sting

"Shinn let's get going." said Athrun as Shinn got back into the jeep.

"Shinn?" asked Stella

"Don't worry your safe. I'll come and see you soon." said Shinn as he got into the jeep and stated down the road.

"But you said you would protect me Shinn." said Stella as she got into the car.

A couple of days later, in Suez, Neo Roanoke walked down the hallways of the John Johns. "No I won't let you take it!" yelled Stella as Neo walked into the room to see Stella backed up against the glass that will be lowered over her as she sleeps, two technicians where nearby.

"What is going on?" asked Neo

"Neo?" asked Stella

"Captain we just wanted to check her leg injury before putting her under, but if we get near that wrapping she freaks." Said a technician

"I see." said Neo as he walked forward. "Don't worry Stella, no one will take that from you."

"You promise?"

"Yes." said Neo as Stella relaxed "rest now."

A couple minutes later all three kids where under the glowing domes as the technician looked at their screens. "I wonder what caused Stella to act like that?" asked Neo

"I don't know Sir, but soon it will be gone. I kind of feel bad taking their memories, but it can't be helped." Said the technician

"No it can't." said Neo "We will be going into battle as soon as the Orb fleet gets here."

"This ship is very impressive." said Heine as he and the rest of the Zaft pilots walked around the ship.

"Yes, it is. Commander" said Athrun

"And you all have done quite a lot to help end this war." said Heine "And call me Heine."

"Sir?" asked Shinn

"On the battlefield we are all the same no matter if we are a member of Faith, a red uniform or a green one. We are all Zaft pilots, so please call me Heine."

"I see." said Shinn

"Now let's consider us all a new team stating today." said Heine as he looked at them "but where is Heero Yuy?"

"Knowing him, he is either in his machine, the shooting range or his room." Said Luna as Heine nodded his head.

"I see." said Heine "Lets pay him a visit shall we?"

"Orb Murasame. Flight type can be transform into jet mode and fly at supersonic speed. Threat low." stated Heero as he sat in Zero's cockpit. "They will have their M-1s with the flight packs, threat low."

"Heero Yuy?" yelled a male voice form below causing Heero to turn on Zero's outer camera's to get a look at all the fellow pilots. Slowly he stood up and walked out of the cockpit onto the little standing area. "Ah there you are Heero." said Heine

"What?" asked Heero

"I was wondering if you would join us for an early supper." said Heine "Get yourself out of your machine and hang out with your teammates." Heero just looked at him for a bit before heading back into his machine.

"Why would you invite him to eat, he always eats alone." said Shinn as suddenly Heero reappeared with his coat. Everyone watched as he lowered himself to the ground.

"Let's go." said Heero as he threw his coat over his shoulder before Meyrin's voice came over the speakers.

"Commander Zala, Commander Westenfluss and Heero Yuy please report to the bridge." "Looks like we have to have to cancel our plans." said Heine "How disappointing."

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and read this story so far, now I need your help. I can't seem to find out the correct spelling for the lab that Stella and the other extended came from. I know what its name is but not how to spell it, so if anyone knows please tell me. Second I am currently writing the ending of the story and I don't know if it has it or not but I am planning on giving the Tallgeese III the Zero system. I hope that doesn't make anyone unhappy. Thanks for everything**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapte**r** 36 Battle in the Straights**

"The Earth Forces are heading out of Suez, we believe they are heading toward us." said Gladys as she, Heero, Athrun, Heine and Arthur stood around the briefing table. "We are heading to the Dardanelles to stop them from getting into the Black Sea."

"I see." said Heine "What sort of forces do they have?"

"That doesn't matter, they have the ship with our stolen machines on it." said Gladys

"I think you are forgetting something Captain, about the makeup of the Earth Forces." Said Heero as Gladys lowered he head before looking at Athrun.

"Yes, Athrun it seems, that a part of the forces are from the Orb military." said Gladys as Athrun's eyes widened.

"Orb?"

"Yes, I know you have feelings for the county, but at this moment they are our enemy and we will stop them." said Gladys as Athrun lowered his head.

"I see." said Athrun

"All we have to do is break that ship and their entire line will fall." said Yuna as he stood on the flagship carrier of the Orb expediency force, the Takemikazuchi.

"I see." said Neo "Then we will let the Orb military take on the Minerva. Lead them either to the left or right and we will join the battle."

"Perfect." said Yuna "We will begin at 9 tomorrow."

The next day the Minerva sat in the straight waiting, "Captain enemy mobile suits and warships detected." Said Meyrin as Gladys looked out of window of the Minerva's bridge.

"Very well, lower the bridge, have Shinn, Athrun and Heero launch, have the rest be ready." Ordered Gladys as the bridge started down into the ship.

"I hope I do ok." said Luna as she sat in her ZAKU waiting for the order to launch.

"You will be fine." said Heero as he appeared on her screen. "Just remember, the Orb Murasame is slower in its right turns then it's left. Take it into consideration when you fire your weapon." With that he disappeared f_r_om the screen.

"Thanks but you could have stayed longer_." _said Lunamaria as Zero, Saviour and the Impulse left. Suddenly the front Aegis ship fired their missiles at the three mobile suits. All three of them just rolled out of the way. Shinn and Athrun fired their weapons back hitting the missiles before they could hit their ship. Heero spun his buster rifle at the attacking ships. When the shot went off it didn't hit the ships instead it hit the water making a huge wave. The wave forced the ships onto the rocks off the coast line.

"What are you doing, destroy them!" yelled Shinn as Heero pulled out his beam saber and charged forward cutting apart the mobile suits but leaving the pilots alive.

"It seems that I am growing weak Zero, I can't bring myself to kill them just yet." said Heero "No matter, they are almost here."

"Aim Tannhauser we will take out some of the escorts." Said Gladys as the main cannon came out of the front of the ship.

"Enemy ship preparing to fire primary weapon." said an Orb office

"Evade." ordered the Captain of the Takemikazuchi, Todaka.

"Fire." ordered Gladys but before the beam shot another beam shot down causing the Tannhauser to blew up in a ball of fire.

"What?" asked almost everyone as a mobile suit came flying down.

"The Freedom?" asked Athrun "Kira?"

"Tannhauser destroyed."

"Put out those fires!" yelled Gladys as the Minerva did a water landing.

"Captain I am detecting another ship." said the radar man "I have a match…Archangel Class?"

The Archangel flew by the Minerva with the Freedom in front. Slowly one of the hangers opened and out came flying a red mobile suit.

"The Strike Rouge? Cagalli?" asked Athrun as the mobile suit came to a stop beside the Freedom, the crest of Orb placed over its right shoulder.

"I am the Chief Representative of the Orb Union Cagalli Yula Athha." said Cagalli's voice over all the air waves causing the entire battle to stop and causing everyone's eyes to widen. "Attention Orb forces stop fighting at once. I, Cagalli Yula Athha, still hold the potion as the Chief Representative of the Orb Union, and I order you to follow the ideas of our nation and return to our homeland."

On the Earth Alliance carrier Neo lifted the phone and opened a line to the Orb Flagship. "Yuna Rome Seiran, explain this now."

"Well it's…" said Yuna as he picked up his line.

"Is the person the leader of your nation and if so then why did she show up now and order you forces back? If I don't get an answer in 10 seconds things will get sticky for you and your nation." said Neo

"Umm…what I am trying to say is that…." Said Yuna before yelling "She is insane I don't know who that is."

"But Sir that is Lady Cagalli." said Captain Todaka "It's the Strike Rouge, her crest and her voice."

"It's a fake!" yelled Yuna "I know Cagalli and she isn't crazy she would never to do something this crazy, I am her husband and if it was the real Cagalli then she has been brainwashed."

"But Sir?" asked Todaka

"The real Cagalli is normal and wouldn't do something this crazy and make a fool out of me." said Yuna "Now prepare to attack, shoot down that ship and mobile suit."

"How can you give that order?"

"If we don't attack the Earth Forces will attack us and our homeland. Now fire!" yelled Yuna as Todaka lowered his head.

"Very well sir, all ships prepare to fire at…the unknown mobile suit." Said Todaka as his second in command's eyes widened.

"Sir?" said Lieutenant Amagi

"We have to follow orders." Said Todaka before adding to himself. _"I'm counting on you Freedom." _Suddenly a wave of missiles shot out of the Ob fleet heading toward Cagalli. Kira reacted and moved in front as his multiple beam weapons began firing.

"Ob fleet what are you doing?" yelled Cagalli "I ordered you to stop!"

"All forces that woman is not lady Cagalli." said a voice over the Ob battle channel "You are to sink the Minerva and the Archangel. The Earth Forces are launching as well."

"Arthur launch all mobile suits!" ordered Gladys as the Windoms and the stolen machines came into view.

"Looks like it didn't work." said Dearka as he sat in the Buster in an Orb flight uniform

"Ya. You will have to go out." said Miriallia as the Buster was lowered into the catapult.

"Don't worry, I'll be safe." said Dearka with a grin. "Dearka Elsman, Buster, taking off." With that the new Buster launched out of the Archangel followed by a Guul flyer allowing the Buster to fly.

"New mobile launch form the Archangel, no match." Said Meyrin

"Don't worry about that now!" said Gladys as the ship shook form another attack.

Meanwhile Athrun fought with the Chaos when he noticed the machine flying near the Archangel "The Buster?"

"Ok, let's try this out." said Dearka as he held the mobile suits arms out only to have two weapons come shooting out from behind its back. On the one side was cannon not unlike the original one but the other was two chain guns with a shield over it. (Like Heavy Arms.) Suddenly all over its body missile launchers appeared and a globe unlike Kira's in the Freedom appeared as the compute picked the targets. He pulled the trigger and over fifty missiles shot out, hitting multiple targets but not destroying any of the Orb mobile suits.

"Glade to see that the targeting system is working." said Heero as he cut a windom in half with his sword.

"Orb forces don't you hear me!" yelled Cagalli "STOP FIGHTING!"

"Sorry Cagalli but they are not listening, please return to the Archangel I'll do what I can to stop them." Said Kira meanwhile Athrun was doing everything he could to reach Kira while he fought with the Windoms.

"Damn it, why can't I reach them?" asked Athrun

"I am not letting you get near this ship." Yelled Luna as she fired her ZAKU's cannon at a M-1. Suddenly an alarm went off inside her suit she turned only to see a wave of missiles coming right for her. She turned her cannon and fired but nothing happed. "What, out of power!"

"LUNA!" yelled Shinn as he saw the oncoming missiles and tried to shut them down but missed. Suddenly Wing Zero came flying down taking the blows on his shield.

"Heero?" asked Luna as Wing Zero stood up from behind his shield.

"Next time you may not be so lucky." said Heero "Are you out of energy?"

"Yes." said Luna "My rifle is out of energy."

"I see, drop your weapon pack." said Heero as Luna dropped the pack from her ZAKU and to her surprise Heero gave her his buster rifle. "Don't shoot above about ¼ its max or it will tear your suit to pieces."

"Right." said Luna as her ZAKU took the buster rifle and held it in two hands.

"Also don't shot the Archangel or the Freedom." Said Heero as he pulled out his sword and charged forward. Meanwhile Heine in his GOUF was dealing with the Gaia. The orange mobile suit flew overhead dodging the fire from the Gaia.

"Take this!" yelled Heine as his whip came flying down giving the Gaia an electrical shock.

"Dang ZAKU!" yelled Stella as the Gaia transformed into its human mode. The moment it did the Gaia's gun got whipped causing it to explode.

"This is no ZAKU…no ZAKU!" yelled Heine as he pulled out his sword just like the Gaia.

"Three enemy mobile suits off the Minerva's port."

"Can you fire in-between them?" asked Ramius

"Yes."

"Alright Gottfried two fire!" ordered Ramius as the Archangel's Gottfried fired making the mobile suits brake away.

"Captain that ship helped us." Said Arthur

"They start out by destroying our cannon and now this…could they be here just to stop this battle." said Gladys.

"Who is this guy?" asked Shinn as he fired at the Freedom but Kira just rolled in and cut off the Impulse's arm. At the same time Dearka fired his Busters arm cannon straight into the water destroying the Abyss's leg engines.

"Got ya." said Dearka as he turned his other arm gun at a group of Windoms tearing them to pieces with his duel beam chain guns.

"Who is this guy?" asked Stella as the Freedom flew forward beam saber in hand. The Gaia lunged at the Freedom but only got its front legs cut off.

"Attacking all of us? What makes you so special?" asked Heine as he fired his GOUF's wrist guns but the Freedom just dodged before cutting off its arms. It came to a stop for a moment and the Gaia took its chances, it activated its back beam blades and flew forward again. However just as it did Heine in his GOUF flew forward also in an attempt to bring down the Freedom.

"Get out of my way!" yelled Stella as she cut Heine in two. The GOUF went up in a huge explosion. Kira spun around and kicked the Gaia back into the water. As he did the retreat single was given from the Earth Forces. When that happened Kira flew away leading the Archangel with Dearka in the rear his Buster ready for any attacks from behind.

"Heine." said Athrun as he looked down at the remains of the mobile suit. "Kira?"

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, at the moment I am writing the very last chapters in the story and preparing for my first final on Wednesday afternoon. Therefore my plan is to update tomorrow and Wednesday morning and then I will not be updating till the Saturday at the soonest. Thank you everyone and please read and review. **


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 Sins of the Past**

Later that day in the Zaft frontline port of Torkuis in the sea of Marmora, the Minerva sat doing repairs and removing the bodies from the destroyed part of the ship. "They destroyed the cannon right as it fired. It caused a lot of damage to the front of the ship."

"I can see that." said Gladys "Can you have it ready as soon as possible, we will need it when they attack again."

"We will do our best."

"Thanks." said Gladys as she looked at the body bags of her dead crewmembers. Meanwhile back onboard the ship Heero sat in his room working at his computer, when Athrun stormed in.

"Heero, what happened back there?" asked Athrun as Heero spun around in his chair and looked at the disturbed pilot.

"They were trying to stop the battle." said Heero

"I know that, but why?" asked Athrun

"That is something you should ask them." Said Heero as Athrun's eyes widened. "Do you want me to get in touch with them?"

"Yes." Said Athrun

"Alright I'll send the signal, we will meet them at Create." said Heero "It will take some time for them to get the message we should leave around 6 tonight and meet them at sunset tomorrow."

"Ok I'll clear it with the Captain." Said Athrun as he turned to leave "I wonder, was that Dearka and the Buster?"

"Yes." said Heero "it's Dearka and the Destroyer Buster."

"What?"

"His new mobile suit." said Heero as he went back to his computer "I gave it to him to help Kira protect the Archangel without mine or yours help.

Miles away and deep underwater the Archangel sat with a single bowie above the water. "Captain incoming message." said Miriallia as she pulled up the message.

"What does it say?" asked Waltfeld.

"The fallen one is calling for a meeting, on wings of war to the angel of peace below the waves until only zero remains. The red knight is looking for the princess." Read Miriallia as Cagalli, Lacus and Kira walked onto the bridge. "Captain I think it's a message from Heero."

"Well it makes sense Wings of war…until only Zero remains. Wing Zero." Said Waltfeld

"Who is the red knight?" asked Lacus

"Athrun." said Cagalli as her heart soared "He must be back from the Plants."

"Alright I will go and meet with him." said Kira

"No I'm going I have to talk to him." said Cagalli as Kira nodded his head.

"Alright." said Kira

Back on the Minerva Luna stood before the captain. "As you know Heero and Athrun left today to meet with the Archangel." said Gladys

"I know."

"Alright, your orders are to follow them using the Saviour's IFF signal to find them. Command wants you to spy on their meeting if possible." Said Gladys as Luna shifted a bit in her stance. "I am sorry that I have to send you to spy on your teammates but Shinn and Rey are going on a recon mission tomorrow so you are all I have."

"I understand captain." said Luna as she walked out.

The sun was setting as Heero brought Zero in for a landing near the ruins of an old Greek temple. He opened the cockpit doors and watched the sunset for a bit before the Freedom came roaring in. It landed next to Wing Zero. Heero walked out and lowered himself to the ground. Kira was doing the same holding onto his sister as they came to the earth.

"Heero?" asked Kira as he walked over to the pilot.

"Kira, Cagalli." Said Heero

"Where is Athrun?" asked Cagalli as Heero looked at his watch and pressed a button on it.

"He should be here in a few seconds." said Heero as the Saviour came roaring in before transforming back into a human and landing on the other side of Wing Zero.

"That's a Zaft mobile suit." Said Kira as the cockpit doors opened and Athrun lowered himself to the ground. Slowly Athrun walked over to his friends.

"Kira, Cagalli." Said Athrun

"Athrun did you…rejoin Zaft?" asked Cagalli

"Yes."

"Why? Why Athrun, why did you do it?" asked Cagalli before she placed her arms on his shoulders. "I was so worried about you, I had no way of contacting you to find out about you, about what was happening. Why did you have to rejoin Zaft?"

"Because I thought it was the best thing for me and Orb." responded Athrun

"What does Orb have to do with this?" asked Cagalli as Kira placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to shut up.

"So if that's your machine, then you must be on the Minerva with Heero?" asked Kira

"Are you a member of Zaft now too Heero?"

"No." stated Heero "I am trying to find the real source behind this war, that way I can remove it. However they did give me membership to a group called Heaven and free access to their computers; like I didn't have it already."

"I want to know why you showed up at the battlefield the other day. It caused nothing but chaos and because of it all the deaths are meaningless." said Athrun

"We showed because we wanted you to stop that battle and to protect the Orb fleet." Said Cagalli

"If you wanted to stop them, then you should have stopped them from sailing to begin with." Snapped Athrun as Cagalli stepped back and Athrun lowered his head.

"I know it's just…Yuna would get control of the country anyway because of some old law so Kira and the others came and got me so that I could find a way to stop him." Said Cagalli as she played with her ring "Heero recorded them talking about their plans and with the attack on Lacus."

"What attack?" asked Athrun

"The night before the Minerva left port at Orb a squad of elite coordinators launched an attack on Lacus." Said Kira "That is the reason why I decided to pilot the Freedom and why I don't trust the Plants or Durandal."

"Didn't Heero tell you, he was there." said Cagalli as Athrun looked at Heero.

"I don't give out information freely." said Heero "a Gundam pilot lives or dies based off information. But you're missing the bigger picture."

"Heero's right, Chairman Durandal may have tried to kill the real Lacus so that he can have her replaced by the fake one he controls." said Kira

"Or a rouge squad tried to kill her just like a similar squad dropped Junius Seven." said Athrun "I thought it would be clear that this is the case."

"Nothing is clear during a war." said Heero

"True, I'll look into the matter when I get back to my ship. In the meantime, you guys should get back to Orb and break up the alliance." said Athrun as he turned to leave.

"Wait aren't you and Heero coming back with us, back to the Archangel, back to Orb?" asked Cagalli

"When the war is over or when Orb is no longer following the Earth Alliance, then yes we will be walking the same path." said Athrun

"Athrun?"

"Look I'm a soldier again." Said Athrun as Cagalli's eyes widened. "I am not going back with you."

"But we're…" said Cagalli as both she and Athrun looked at the ring.

"At the moment, both me and Athrun have chosen our sides." said Heero "I will join you after I find out what I need to know and together we can destroy whoever is the cause of this war. Whether it be Durandal, Logos or another group."

"I will try not to fight Orb but you need to get that treaty removed." said Athrun as he started to walk away.

"Athrun…" said Cagalli as he stopped in his tracks and lowered his head.

"I know why you did it." said Athrun as he remembered giving Cagalli the ring. "But some things are unforgivable, even to me." With that he got into his machine and flew away.

"Shouldn't you be going to Heero?" asked Kira

"No you two head out first, good luck with whatever you decide." Said Heero as Kira and Cagalli got into the Freedom and flew off leaving Heero standing alone in the setting sun. "You can come out now Luna." He said as he looked up at a small hill.

"What! How did he know I was here?" asked Luna as she stood up showing her position.

"You get all the information you wanted?" asked Heero as Luna walked down to him.

"How did you know, I was out of sight the entire time?" asked Luna as Heero shook his head.

"From the human eye you were but not from Zero's." said Heero

"Well since you know about me, why don't you tell me what just happened?" asked Luna

"Why did Commander Zala act so weird around Cagalli Athha. It is almost as if they are a couple but that can't be because he is with Miss Lacus and what about two Lacus'?" asked Luna as Heero shook his head.

"I trust this stays between you and me?" asked Heero as he looked out at the setting sun.

"Yes, I will tell no one." Said Luna as Heero nodded his head trying to figure out why he believed her.

"These facts are simple, Athrun is engaged to Cagalli." Said Heero "The Lacus you saw him with is a fake that snuck into his room. The real Lacus is onboard the Archangel and engaged to Kira Yamato the pilot of the Freedom."

"What?" asked Luna as Heero turned and headed back toward his mobile suit.

"Come on, grab your gear, I'll give you a lift back to the ship." said Heero "Unless you want to fly that small bird at night?"

"No I'll fly. The Captain will be wondering why I show up with one of people I was supposed to spy on." said Luna as she went back to her small machine.

Night had fallen as Wing Zero and the Saviour approached the new location of the Minerva. It had moved to an abandoned Earth Forces base. All over the place people where setting up lights and moving things around as the two mobile suits landed beside the Impulse and Rey's ZAKU. When they reached the ground, the Captain was waiting. "What happened, I got to port and they said you left?" asked Athrun.

"You will want to see this." said Gladys as she led the two pilots down toward the base. As they walked Shinn walked up.

"Captain Rey is fine, the doctors checked him out but still have no idea what caused him to become like that in the first place." said Shinn as he joined their group walking down into the base.

Meanwhile in the Earth Force front line base, repairs where going on to all three Zaft machines from Armory One. "Sir, these are damaged worst then we thought." said a mechanic to Neo as he stood watching the repairs with Stella at his side.

"I see but still we can't fall back to Suez, just get them working." Ordered Neo as another man walked up.

"Sir we have a situation."

"What?" asked Neo

"There was a problem at the Lodonia lab." said the man as Neo looked at him. "They failed to destroy it and Zaft has found it."

"Great. If this day couldn't get worst." said Neo

"Suez is scrambling."

"My God." said Arthur Trine as he fought back the need to throw up at the sight of all the dead children.

"No God should allow this." said Shinn as he eyed Heero. "Captain I really think that he shouldn't be allowed here."

"We have been through this before Shinn he is part of Heaven, he is welcome onboard any ship." said Captain Gladys as Heero picked up a small knife from under the body of a five year old girl. It looked so simple, a normal K-bar combat knife.

**Flashback.**

"_Here you go." said Doctor J as he handed a small brown haired boy a similar knife. "Now let's practice your throws."_

**End Flashback**

"What is it Heero?" asked Athrun

"Doctor J used a similar knife to train me when I was five." Stated Heero

"Who is Doctor J?" asked Arthur

"He is the man who trained me to be a Gundam Pilot since I was born." said Heero as he put the knife down before looking around some more. Slowly they walked down until they reached one of the offices, the walls where lined with jarred brains as a single computer sat in the center. Heero was the first to sit down at it; it only took Heero a minute to get into the system.

"So what is this place?" asked Arthur

"This is where the Earth Forces trained those Extended as you call them." said Heero "People like me who are trained only to fight, however they control them with drugs, something I never had done. People's kids who entered died here."

"So the Earth Forces created this place and drugged kids in order to stop us from messing with genes?" snapped Shinn

"Yes…" said Heero as he suddenly stopped talking and looked at the screen.

"What is it Heero?" asked Gladys

"This place was run by the same people who built the Gundams in my universe, only here instead of being mechanical scientists they were biological and physical scientists. They created the Extended" said Heero as he pulled out a disk and placed it next to the computer.

"What are you doing?" asked Shinn

"Taking the information to look at later." said Heero

"Lab at Lodonia." Said Stella as she and her fellow Extended pilots headed to bed.

"Mmm?" asked Auel

"What is it?" asked Stella

"It's the place we lived before coming here." Said Sting

"Oh, Zaft found it." Said Stella

"Zaft but that is where my moth…mother is." Said Auel as his eyes widened before crashing to the floor. "Mother…mother is going to die!"

"Die?" asked Stella as Sting tried to calm down Auel. "Mother is going to die…must protect mother." Stella sprinted down the corridors of the carrier until she reached the Gaia. In an instant she was in her machine and powered up.

"Stop!" yelled an engineer as Stella blew open the hatch and disappeared into the night.

A couple hours later Heero sat inside Wing Zero looking over the new data when suddenly an alarm went off.

"The Gaia is incoming!" yelled someone below as Shinn and Athrun ran to their machines. Soon all three machines where taking to the air as the Gaia ran below.

"It might have some special equipment so don't destroy it. Disable it." said Athrun

"How are we going to do that!" asked Shinn as Heero blasted past them beam saber already out.

"Simple." said Heero as he landed in front the Gaia.

"Move it!" yelled Stella as she transformed into human mode and pulled out her sword. She flung wildly at Heero but Zero ducked below the swipe only to answer with an upper cut opening the cockpit up to the elements. Heero followed up with a quick buster shot to the head. This caused the Gaia to fall to the ground as Shinn and Athrun hovered above.

"Wow!" said Shinn as his computer zoomed on the cockpit causing his eyes to widen.

"A woman?" asked Athrun as the pink uniform of a female Earth Forces soldier came into view.

"Here she is." Said Heero as Zero searched the new files and pulled up her data. Instantly Heero's eyes widened as he read the information in front of him. "That can't be right." As he looked at the girl.

"Stella?" asked Shinn as he focused on the girl he had saved from the ocean, even with the blood running down it was clear to him it was Stella.

**Well I hope you like this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 History of Heero**

"Stella, why did it have to be you?" asked Shinn as he held the bleeding Stella in his arms as he placed one of his hands on her cheek.

"I don't want to die." Said Stella weakly as Shinn's eyes widened.

"Stella stay with me!" yelled Shinn as he rushed to his machine and lifted Stella along with himself up into the Impulse.

"Shinn!" yelled Athrun as the Impulse took off.

"Athrun?" asked Gladys over the radio "What is going on?"

"Shinn is taking the enemy pilot back to the Minerva." Stated Athrun as Gladys' eyes widened.

"What?" asked Gladys

"She is injured." Said Athrun

"Also she is the girl Shinn saved from the water on shore leave." Responded Heero as Athrun's eyes widened as he remembered.

"Yes, now I remember." said Athrun "Stella I think."

"Yes, I am looking at her file now." said Heero "I am heading back to the ship as well, I need to check this out myself." With that Zero punched his engines to max as he shot toward the Minerva.

"Why is the Impulse returning?" asked a mechanic as the Impulse came into the hanger. The instant Shinn's feet touched the deck he ran with Stella in his arms to the lift. "Was that girl in an Earth Forces uniform?"

"I think so." said another one as Zero pulled into the hanger. Heero did almost the same as Shinn, only, instead of waiting for the lift, he ran up the staircases as fast as his feet could carry him.

"Move!" yelled Shinn as he rushed past everyone before he entered the medical bay. "Doc!"

"What is it?" asked the doctor as he turned around to see Shinn placing Stella on a bed.

"Treat her." Ordered Shinn

"She is in an Earth Forces uniform?" asked the Doctor.

"So, does it matter? She is a human being so treat her." Snapped Shinn as Heero entered the room.

"Treat her." Ordered Heero "Do it or I shoot you."

"Yes sir." said the Doctor as he started to get things ready to treat her.

"Why do you care?" asked Shinn as he glared at Heero.

"Not now." Snapped Heero as suddenly Stella jumped to her feet and tackled Shinn and tried to strangle him. Heero pulled Stella off Shinn and held her back as she thrashed around until the Doctor sedated her.

"I don't want to die." Said Stella as the drugs took effect and she crashed just as Captain Gladys, Athrun and four soldiers walked in.

"I want to talk to you two now." Said Gladys as Shinn walked out.

"Dr. I want a blood sample when I get back." said Heero as he joined Shinn in Gladys' office.

"Shinn, I want to know who gave you permission to bring an enemy soldier on board?" asked Gladys as Shinn lowered his head.

"If he hadn't I would of Captain and as a member of Heaven you couldn't have stopped me." Responded Heero as Gladys looked at him.

"Can I ask why you two want to protect this girl?" asked Gladys "Last I heard you two hated each other."

"I meet her in port, I saved her from drowning. I thought she was a war victim. I promised I would protect her." Said Shinn as Gladys looked at Heero.

"I am not talking until I know for sure." said Heero

"I see." said Gladys "But the truth is that she is the Gaia's pilot and has been fighting us this entire time. Then again she is a victim of this thing to." Suddenly her com link buzzed. "Yes?"

"Captain can you come down here?" asked the Doctor's voice as all three of them headed down to the medical bay only to find Stella in binds on one of the beds.

"I've done an exam and this girl is one of the Alliance's Extended." Said the Doctor "There is a cocktail of different drugs in her body keeping it going, only problem is that…"

"The Drugs disappears in about 72 hours." Stated Heero as the Doctor nodded his head.

"Yes, after that time has passed she would feel intense pain as her body functions started to shut down one at a time." said the Doctor as Stella opened her eyes.

"Stella?" asked Shinn as he looked into Stella's eyes.

"I don't know you." said Stella as Shinn's eyes widened before she started thrashing around pulling at the binds. The Doctor quickly gave her some sedatives and put her back under.

"Her brain waves show strange deviations, it could be that they have changed or even erased her memories." Said the Doctor as Stella closed her eyes again.

"Erased her memories?" asked Shinn stunned

"Yes." said the doctor.

"I see." said Heero "Do you have the blood I requested?"

"Yes, its right over there." said the Doctor as Heero pulled the vile off a small rack before walking over to one of the machines. "What are you doing?"

"None of your concern." said Heero as he sat down next to one of the machines. "Just worry about her."

A couple hours later the Minerva was flying back to port as everyone was doing their own thing. Athrun was sitting on his bed thinking over his talk with Kira and Cagalli. Lunamaria sat in her quarters looking over her report on the spy mission. Captain Gladys was also writing her report about the lab; Heero was in the back of the darkened medical bay working on the computer. Suddenly the door opened and Shinn walked to Stella's bed.

"How sad not to remember anything." said Shinn as he knelt down next to her bed and placed a hand on her cheek. "All this time you where the Gaia's pilot, but your still the girl from the beach to me."

"Shinn?" asked Stella as she opened her eyes and placed her cheek deeper into Shinn's palm.

"You remember me, Stella?" asked Shinn as his eyes widened as Stella nodded her head.

"Shinn protects me." Said Stella as Shinn smiled.

"Yes Stella, I'll protect you." said Shinn with tears in his eyes as Stella fell back asleep.

Meanwhile deep underwater Kira stood looking out one of the Archangels windows, watching the fish swim by the ship. Suddenly Lacus walked in and stood beside Kira. Kira placed a hand on her hip as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Something on your mind?"

"Ya, it's Athrun and Heero." said Kira "Athrun trusts in the Chairman and Heero isn't sure about him but is willing to give him the chance for the moment. So I am wondering, is Durandal that bad, it could have been a small group that tried to kill you. I just don't know."

"Maybe once I get out there I can find out." Said Lacus as Kira's eyes widened.

"What?" asked Kira as he looked at Lacus

"It's the only way to find out what is happening out in the Planets, I have to go Kira." said Lacus as Kira looked her eyes. "Don't be worried, I'll be fine."

"Lacus." said Kira as one of Lacus' hands moved up and pulled Kira's head down in order for the two of them to share a short kiss.

It was way past midnight when Heero stood up from the darkened room. Slowly he walked over to where Stella lied asleep. "Leave." Ordered Heero as the nurse walked out of the room. Once the door closed Heero looked at Stella, just looking at her. "I can't believe this, even with all the data pointing that why, it's just hard for me to accept that….you are my sister."

FLASHBACK

Heero looked at the woman lying inside the Gaia. "Stella Loussier admitted June along with her brother and six others taken form an orphanage in Eurasia. Brother killed a year later and only two others lived through training." said Heero as Zero pulled a photo of Stella's brother causing its eyes to widen as he looked at the photo of the brown haired blue eye kid. "Is that me Zero?"

Zero's eyes flashed. "This universe's version of me then…it is hard to believe, I will have to check it out before I even can accept the fact that I have a sister."

ENDFLASH

"It is seems I have someone new to protect." said Heero as he looked at Stella "And I know where to begin. Just stay alive to let me complete my work."

"Duty Captain we are ten minutes out from port." Said the night crew as Arthur sat in the Captain's chair.

"Good." said Arthur as suddenly the hanger door opened.

"Wing Zero is launching."

"What?" asked Arthur as Zero transformed back into jet mode before flying at max speed into the sky.

"ETA to home base 2 hours." said Heero as he pushed Zero so fast that it was a blur to everyone and forced Heero back in his seat so hard he was having trouble breathing.

"What, Heero left?" asked Luna

"Ya, he just took off last night without a word, no idea what for." said Meyrin as she sat with her sister at breakfast.

"It must have been important." said Luna as she looked at her plate.

"Ya, he rocketed out of here faster than anything I've ever seen." said Meyrin

"I wonder what it was?" asked Luna as she played with her food. Meanwhile in Orb, a jet mode Zero came to a halt inside the hidden base. Heero jumped down to the ground and rushed to the computer and started downloading all the information he had gathered. As the download happened Heero called up an old friend.

"Erika Simmons." Said Erika before she saw it was Heero.

"Heero, what are you doing back here?" asked Erika "It isn't ready yet."

"I have some important work to do, don't worry, you still have time." said Heero "What is the name of the top medical researcher in Orb?"

"Dr. Keys." Said Erika

"Can he be trusted?" asked Heero

"Yes, he is in fact a friend of mine." said Erika

"Good. Where can I find him?" asked Heero

"At the medical college." said Erika

"Thanks I will contact you later." said Heero as he cut the video. As soon as the download was done he jumped on his bike and rocketed out the entrance.

Meanwhile at a space port a limousine pulled up and out stepped Lacus Clyne. "Lacus Clyne!" screamed the crowd as they rushed to greet her.

"Hello everyone." said Lacus as she started signing the photos.

"Sorry everyone, but we are in a rush so we have to get going." said one of Lacus' managers as they pushed past the crowd and headed toward the shuttle.

"Miss Clyne, we weren't expecting you for another half an hour." said a Zaft officer

"Well we are in a rush, is the shuttle ready?" asked the manger.

"We can have it ready in 10 minutes." said the Zaft officer

"Good, then we will leave once it is ready." Said the manger, ten minutes later a second limousine and a second Lacus Clyne pulled in.

"What is going on?" asked the second Lacus Clyne as people looked at her.

"Lacus Clyne?" said the Zaft officer "but you're taking off right now."

"Stop her, she is a fake." Said the manger as the shuttle lifted off the ground piloted by Andrew Waltfeld.

"Looks like they know who we are." said Waltfeld as mobile suits took off after the real Lacus Clyne.

"It can't be help." said Lacus as alarms went off as the missile locks from the mobile suits went off.

"We have missile launches." said Waltfeld as the missiles flew toward the shuttle. Suddenly all of them exploded.

"What is that?" asked a pilot as Kira and the Freedom flew in and started to tear the people who tried to kill his love apart. He swooped down toward the base destroying the fuel supply and buzzed the flight tower before flying up to meet the shuttle.

"Lacus." said Kira as his face appeared on the screen

"Kira." said Lacus

"I'm going with you." said Kira

"No, head back protect the Archangel." said Lacus as Kira looked at her.

"Don't worry kid, I'll protect her with my life in your behalf." said Waltfeld as Kira nodded before pulling off and watching as Lacus flew up to the stars.

**I think very few people saw that coming. Stella is Heero's sister, well the Heero from the Seed universe. I think that if Heero would protect Relena like he did in Wing universe he would do the same thing for his sister. Well my finals are later today and end on Friday then I head home. So sorry this is probably my last update till Saturday. Well I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep one reviewing.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 Heero's Rage**

Heero pulled his bike into a parking space at the university just outside the medical research lab. He quickly got off his bike and walked inside, quickly blending in with the mass of students walking around the campus. It took only a glance for him to memorize the floor plan hanging on the wall and to find Dr. Keys' office/lab. He walked down the hall until he found the lab, he walked in to find a slightly graying man in a lab coat looking into a microscope.

"You know it is common to knock before coming into a room." said the man as he spun around in his chair to face Heero. He had a slightly unshaven beard and an unbuttoned shirt.

"Dr. Keys?" asked Heero

"That is what it says on my name tag." said Keys as he stood up "and you are Heero Yuy."

"Erika." Said Heero

"Yes, see there is this wonderful invention called the inter web…it allows almost instant communication between people." said Keys "Now what can I do for you?"

"This." said Heero as he pulled out a drive and plugged it into a nearby computer pulling up the data from the lab.

"Interesting…" said Keys as he looked at the data

"This is all the data about the Alliance's Extended…I need you to find a way to get these levels back to normal and allow them to live without the drugs." said Heero

"Is that all…do you want me to walk on water or turn water into wine while I am at it." said Dr. Keys "However I always wanted to pull off a miracle, how much time do I have?"

"72 hours, maybe longer if she is returned to the Alliance before time runs out." Said Heero

"I see. I should have the time since I don't have to teach classes anymore. The already dumb government got worst after Yuna took over, he is passing laws trying to get coordinators to leave." said Keys "Do you have some blood for me to work with?"

"Yes" said Heero as he pulled out the vile of Stella's blood from his pack and placed it in a rack on a table.

"Alright we are in business." said Dr. Keys as he picked up small ball and bounced it against the floor "I'll contact Erika when I am done but I am human as much as I wish I wasn't. I may not find the answer to this puzzle because there may not be."

"I understand, but don't worry about recovering the memories; I have a way to do that, just get her to live off the drugs." Said Heero

"So get her to detoxify then." said Dr. Keys

"Thanks for doing this." Said Heero

"No, from what Erika told me about what you have done for all of us, this is the least I can do, but I just want to know who is this girl, Stella?" asked Keys as he read the label on the blood "Who is she to you?"

"I guess she is my sister." said Heero

"I see." said Keys as Heero walked out the door.

"Are we sure that the Minerva will be heading to Gibraltar?" asked Captain Todaka

"Yes and when they do we will be waiting for them to show and destroy them." Said Yuna "Now hurry up, we only have a couple of hours to prepare for them."

"Yes, sir." said Todaka as the combined Orb and Earth Forces fleet spread out over the ocean and waited. Meanwhile back in Orb, Heero pulled into the hanger to see Erika looking at Zero's right arm.

"Your right Heero, it is a lot worst then I thought." said Erika "The Gundanium bones under the armor have tons of small breaks and stress points."

"Zero is an old machine and has seen many battles." Said Heero

"And firing going into the atmosphere, what three times in all, didn't help at all. I am sorry Heero but Zero's time is almost up." said Erika "If you fire that buster rifle a few more times, the force will shear its arm off and may cause a chain reaction destroying the entire machine, you along with it."

"I know, but I have to get back to the Minerva as fast as possible." said Heero as he walked over to Zero.

"I understand, I filled the breaks in the arm with some armor but it takes time and heat to seal properly. Heat shouldn't be a problem knowing you'll shoot back to the Minerva so fast the heat from the air will seal it but time will be the hard part." said Erika as Heero jumped into Wing Zero before taking off back to the Minerva.

One hour 45 minutes later alarms where going off all over the Minerva "Going to Condition Red, going to Condition Red enemy fleet ahead, all pilots man your machines." said Meyrin as the pilots ran to their machines.

"I wish Heero was here." Said Luna as she ran the check list of her ZAKU

"Ya we could use his help." Said Athrun as the Saviour was loaded into a launcher.

"We can take them, we don't need him." Said Shinn

"Any mobile suit launches?" asked Yuna

No." said Todaka

"Perfect, treat them to a wave of fragmentation shells." Ordered Yuna as the Orb ships fired at the Minerva.

"They have opened fire."

"Keep the Impulse and the Saviour back until the shells are down." Ordered Gladys as the AA guns opened up, but it was too many to shoot down. The shells exploded showering the ship with thousands of bits of metal that dug into the hull of the ship.

"Ship armor down to its second level, and three more Orb ships approaching from port." Said the radar man "And nine orb Murasames above us."

"Launch Shinn and Athrun, aim weapons at the ships." Said Gladys as the Saviour flew out of the ship flowed by the Impulse flying across the water with its green gunner pack on, firing at the Orb mobile suits.

"Order all our machines to launch." Said Neo as the Windoms, Abyss and Chaos took off. "I am going to avenge your death Stella."

"Don't you feel that we are missing something?" asked Auel

"Missing what?" asked Sting

"If I knew that I wouldn't be asking." said Auel as their mobile suits launched out.

"Captain, the Chaos and the Abyss and dozens of Windoms are approaching." Said Meyrin

"Alright have Lunamaria and Rey launch, keep them away from the ship." said Gladys as Luna and Rey's ZAKU stood on the top of the ship and began firing at the Orb Murasames. Meanwhile she looked at the map and the locations of the enemy fleets. _"This is bad, if we move the Earth Forces fleet will get us, they were waiting for us. So we have no choice but to go through them."_

"I will not let you get near the Minerva!" yelled Shinn as he fired at the Orb forces but suddenly the Abyss shot out of the water and fired at the Impulse.

"Die!" yelled Auel as Shinn moved out of the way.

"You, you're like Stella aren't you?" asked Shinn as he fired at the Abyss. Meanwhile Sting and the Chaos attacked Athrun in the Saviour.

"What is taking so long…send three more ships in to destroy that ship?" said Yuna as he sat on the bridge.

"We shouldn't be so hasty, the Minerva still has a lot of fire power." Said Todaka as Yuna looked at him. "Real war isn't the same as in those games you love so much."

"Alright boys let's leave the Earth Forces to finish the mobile suits we will take down the Minerva." Said the leader of the Orb Murasame attack group Commander Baba

"Right." said his pilots as the jets spun above and dove at the Minerva. All the AA guns on the Minerva, Rey and Lunamaria opened up on the suits. Under the jets tubes opened and missiles fired out heading toward the ship. Some of them where hit but most hit, causing the ship to shake. When the smoke cleared Rey's ZAKU was laying on the deck both arms gone.

"You're not getting another hit like that." said Luna as she fired at the attacking mobile suits.

"Where is Shinn and Athrun?" asked Gladys

"Fighting the Abyss and the Chaos." said Meyrin "They are coming around again."

"Hard to port evade them." Ordered Gladys as the Orb Murasames came swooping down. One of them transformed back into its human mode, beam rifle aimed at the bridge. Time seemed to slow down as the bridge crew looked at their oncoming deaths. Suddenly the rifle exploded as another mobile suit flew in, cutting it in half.

"The Freedom!" said Arthur as the Freedom flew back toward the approaching Archangel. The Strike Rogue near the front and the Buster standing in-between the Gottfrieds.

"Kira?" asked Athrun

"Orb forces fall back, end this pointless battle." Ordered Cagalli but her orders fell on deaf ears as the fighting keep going.

"I have had it with your interfering!" yelled Shinn as he fired rockets at the Strike Rouge. Kira quickly shot down the missiles before flying forward. He did a quick slash with his sword hoping to take the head off but instead he missed and the two suits flew apart.

"Kira stop this!" yelled Athrun as he charged in with his sword out.

"Athrun!" yelled Kira as the two friend's swords clashed.

"I'll take you both down." Yelled Sting as the Chaos came swooping in firing its weapons. Quickly Kira and Athrun pulled apart letting the Chaos fly by. Sting turned around for another pass only to see the Freedom right there, sword in hand. Faster than he could follow the sword had removed the Chaos's arms and legs sending it into the sea, Sting safe inside.

"Send out the Buster." Ordered Ramius as Dearka flew out of the Archangel a Guul.

"Incoming wave of missiles." Said Miriallia but before the AA system could do anything all the missiles blew up from an attack from the Buster.

"What, I am not letting you get hurt." Said Dearka on Miriallia's screen as the both smiled at each other.

"Captain?" asked Arthur

"Even though that ship doesn't mean us any harm we suffered a lot of damaged from it earlier. It is to be considered hostel." Said Gladys as the Archangel flew off the starboard side, the Buster shooting down any mobile suit that got close to his new ship.

"Don't forget about me!" yelled Auel as the Abyss jumped out of the water firing its beam weapons. Shinn quickly spun around letting the pack take the hit exploding, but leaving the Impulse intact. Then with one quick movement he threw the energy spear at the Abyss.

"What?" asked Auel as the spear went right through the cockpit and the Abyss exploded.

"Auel?" asked Neo as his life signs disappeared from the computer screen.

"Minerva, send out the force pack." Ordered Shinn as his flight pack shot out of the Minerva. Quickly it linked up with Shinn and he took to the air shooting down the Windoms.

"Captain, another mobile suit on radar." Said Meyrin

"Where?" asked Gladys

"It's coming fast from port, I got the signal, it's Wing Zero." Said Meyrin

"Alright we have a chance now that he is back." Said Arthur as Gladys looked at him causing him to shut up.

"How far out is he?" asked Gladys

"45 seconds." Said Meyrin, high above them a group of Murasames flew.

"Alright team, let's go." said Commander Baba as the Murasames flew down.

"No, stop it!" yelled Cagalli as she flew in-between them.

"Get out of our way lady Cagalli." said Baba as he transformed back into a mobile suit. "These orders come from our current ruler, Yuna Roma Seiran, his will is the countries."

"But..." said Cagalli with tears in her eyes.

"Now you will see our tears and our determination!" yelled Baba as he blew past Cagalli hitting the Minerva with another wave of missiles. One missile hit Luna's ZAKU sending it to the deck as a mound of scrap metal.

"Luna?" yelled Meyrin as she lost the signal from her sister's ZAKU.

"Why won't you stay out of this!" yelled Athrun

"Because Cagalli is crying and I want to stop it!" yelled Kira as Athrun's eyes widened. "And if you don't want that to happen, then I have no choice, I must defeat you!" With that Kira pulled out the second of the Freedom's swords cutting off the Saviour's arms before doing the same to the head and legs.

"Kira?" said Athrun as he fell toward the water.

"Athrun!" yelled Meyrin "It's the Saviour, it's down."

"Where is Wing Zero?" asked Arthur, as if on cue one of the Murasames exploded as Wing Zero's sword went through it.

Heero stopped Zero just in front of the Minerva taking in all the data he could. Suddenly he pulled up a shot on the Minerva, instantly Zero zoomed on the broken ZAKU near one of the catapults. It was almost completely destroyed; he could barely make out Lunamaria with blood running between her closed eyes as work crews tried to free her from the broken machine. Heero gripped the controls so hard his fingers turned white as he couldn't stop his blood from boiling over with rage. Rage he had never felt, not any of the times he had saved Relena from death or what he had seen on the battlefield, nothing compared to the rage he had as gold bans ran across the screens before tuning solid, soon even Heero's eyes turned golden as he let the Zero system take him with pure rage.

"I will destroy you all." said Heero over an open channel. Everyone who had ever heard him before eyes widened. "You will all die."

"I never heard him like this before." said Kira as his blood froze as Heero turned his buster rifle straight at the Orb fleet.

"No Heero!" yelled Kira as he charged forward, energy sword in hand. "Stop!"

When he was within inches of cutting off Zero's buster rifle, it moved away and Heero's shield charged forward going straight through the Freedom's head.

"Kira are you alright?" asked Ramius

"Yes." Said Kira

"Head back to the Archangel, Cagalli will guide you back." Said Ramius

"Heero just took down the Freedom!" said stunned Arthur as Heero aimed his buster rifle at the Orb fleet.

"No you don't!" yelled Dearka as he fired everything he had at Wing Zero. To his surprise all his rounds found there mark as a giant fire ball exploded around Zero. "Sorry Heero." Said Dearka before he noticed a pair of glowing eyes in the darkness.

"Dearka get out of there!" yelled Miriallia as Heero became a blur, the next thing anyone knew he was right in front of the Buster. "DEARKA!'

Heero's golden eyes widened a bit as he heard Miriallia scream Dearka's name. "Dearka, friend, don't kill." said Heero as he cut both arms off the Buster.

"What is up with Heero?" asked Gladys as Heero turned his attack against his enemy.

"Die." said Heero as he pulled the trigger sending a blast down range at the Orb fleet.

"Captain…six enemy ships have been destroyed."

"Six ships with one shot?" asked Gladys as Zero flew forward, faster than any of them had seen.

"Wow!" said Shinn as Zero cut up a dozen Windoms in five seconds flat.

"Heero is on fire." said Arthur as the enemy blips started to disappear at an ever increasing rate.

"What is going on?" asked Yuna as a nearby ship went up in flames.

"Wing Zero is tearing us apart." Yelled an officer

"All hands abandon ship." ordered Todaka as Yuna looked at him.

"But we haven't taken any damaged." Said Yuna a second before the far side of the ship got hit by Heero's buster rifle, removing all of it.

"Now Commander Yuna please make your way too safely, I will take full responsibility for the loss of the fleet." said Todaka of Yuna ran off. "Now all hands abandon ship."

"I'll stay with you sir." said his second offer, Lieutenant Amagi

"No, go." said Todaka "If you want to help, get people who still believe in Orb and head to the Archangel, they will find the right path."

"Sir?"

"Just do it!" yelled Todaka as the flames built up on the bridge.

A couple of minutes later Zero appeared out of those flames, beam saber in hand. Todaka stood still in the flames as Zero's sword ripped through the bridge as the Orb carrier headed toward the bottom.

"Order our forces to fall back." Ordered Neo as the flares shot out of the ships.

Meanwhile inside Zero's cockpit Heero breathed heavy as his golden screen flickered in front of Heero's eyes, an image of Relena appeared, beside her stood Lunamaria.

"Relena? Lunamaria?" said Heero as the images moved back and forth before his eyes.

"Captain, Wing Zero and the Impulse are returning." Said Meyrin as Zero pulled into the hanger. It did something out of the normal, instead of going to the bays, it went down on one knee and its cockpit opened. In front of everyone Heero fell out of the cockpit hitting the deck with a thud as he gave off a slight glow.

"Lunamaria." said Heero softy as everything went black and the medical crew got to him.

**I found some time between finals and I guessed you guys wouldn't mind an early update so here it is. I have introduced my first non-wing/seed person. Dr. Keys. If you hadn't noticed he is a lot like Dr. House because I based him off him but without the limp and drug thing. What can I say I like House. Now for Heero going crazy and killing everyone. I feel that if Heero saw a loved one at the point of death he would kill anyone who caused it and anyone who got in his way. Thanks for the reviews I ask that you keep on reviewing.**


	40. Sorry again

**Well I am sorry to say that my laptop was infected with a virus and spy ware. The only way to get it back and working was to remove everything and start a new. Do not worry, my dad is a computer tech and we transferred everything over to a hard drive before cleaning it. It should be back up and running in about two days. I have to say I do have a flash drive in which I store copies of all my important files and stories but I left it in my dorm room at College so I will not get that back till Sunday. I am sorry to put you all though this. However I have not stop work on the story. I am currently working on chapters telling about Yzak's time in the Wing Universe. It may only be about three or four chapters long and it will be posted after I finish telling you about Heero in the Seed universe. Then I will bring the two universes together for my finial act. To give you a hint of these things I am planning.**

**Couples **

**(Heero/Lunamaria)**

**(Zechs Merquise or Milliardo Peacecraft/Lucrezia Noin) not sure what name I will use.**

**(Athrun/Cagalli)**

**(Duo Maxwell/Hilde Schbeiker)**

**(Kira/Lacus)**

**(Trowa Barton /Catherine Bloom)**

**(Dearka/Miriallia)**

**(Quatre Raberba Winner/Dorothy Catalonia) not sure**

**(Shinn/Stella)**

**(Chang Wufei/ Unknown if any) **

**(La Flaga/Ramius)**

**(Yzak-no one)**

**(Relena-no one)**

**This is a hint of one of the endings I am thinking about using.**

"You don't love Relena anymore do you, Heero?" asked Zechs as Relena looked at her brother.

"No I don't." said Heero as Relena stood there dumbstruck as Heero drank some water.

"What?" yelled Relena "Heero, how can you not love me?"

"Relena think he has been here for so long. He had to let us go." Said Noin

"Still now he has a chance to come back so why doesn't he?" yelled Relena

"He has changed more than guys think." Said Wufei as he looked at Heero "It appears even the perfect soldier isn't safe from a woman's touch."

"What are you talking about Wufei?" asked Duo

"None of you noticed the ring on Heero's finger did you?" asked Wufei as the pilots eyes widened as they looked at Heero, they could see a ring though the bottle on Heero's finger.

**This is only one of many versions of the ending I am working on I may or may not use it. Well until my computer is fixed I will see you later.**


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40 Saving Stella**

"What is our status?" asked Captain Gladys

"Engines are fine but the hull is heavily damaged," said Arthur as the Minerva sat in the middle of a small bay. ""Also the only two working mobile suits are the Impulse and Wing Zero. The rest are beyond repair."

"So we are really down to one because Heero is injured and can't fly." said Gladys

"Yes and the Doctor wanted to see you about him." Said Arthur

"Alright have Athrun meet me down there maybe he can shed some light on what happened with Heero." Said Gladys as she made her way to the lift

Meanwhile, onboard the Archangel, Cagalli sat before a large group of Orb soldiers.

"His last orders where, if we believed in Orb to go to you and the Archangel." said Amagi "So we gathered every working mobile suit we could and as much supplies as we could and came here."

"I thank you all, and you did great. That battle should never have happened." said Cagalli "I don't deserve as loyal soldiers as you all, I failed to control the country and stop this war."

"That doesn't matter Cagalli, what matters is ending it as soon as possible." Said Kira as he placed a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Master Kira is right Lady Cagalli." said Amagi "The people long for your return and many strongly disapprove of the current path of the nation."

"Thank you all." Said Cagalli

"How are they?" asked Gladys to the doctor

"Well I was about to release Lunamaria, she has a few broken bones but she can get out of here." Said the Doctor as Gladys noticed Lunamaria, her arm is a sling and a bandage over her right cheek talking to Athrun.

"Captain." said Luna as she sat up and saluted with her good hand.

"At ease Luna." said Gladys as she turned to look at the other pilot in the medical bay. Heero Yuy laid on one of the beds; his shirt was off because wrapping went all the way around his ribs.

"He should be fine, I don't know if it was from the fall or the sudden burst of speed he did on the battlefield but he broke five ribs, he also broke his arm, I was going to wrap that went you showed up." said the Doctor "He is still out."

"I see." said Gladys as Athrun and Luna walked up. Gladys noticed that Luna looked at Heero a good minute longer than Athrun.

"Is he going to be ok Doctor?" asked Luna

"Yes, his bones will heal." said the Doctor "I am just worried about his EEG. When he came in here, he was mumbling something I couldn't understand so I ran the test, he had two minds within his body, the second one is gone now but I have no idea what could cause that."

"Zero…" said Athrun "Heero said he talks to Zero and understands him, you must of seen Zero."

"I see, but what forced Heero to go berserker on the Orb fleet?" asked Gladys

"He lost control." Said Luna as everyone looked at her "Remember when he fought Shinn in the break room, he said he had to maintain control over his emotions or else Zero would consume him and many would die."

"She's right Captain, but what would have to happened to break Heero's control, I have no idea what could do that." Said Athrun

"I do." said the Doctor "He was upset because he was protecting someone."

"Who?" asked Luna

"That Extended girl, Stella." Said the Doctor

"Why?" asked Luna

"She is my sister." said Heero as he opened his eyes causing everyone to jump.

"What?" asked Gladys

"She is my sister, well this universe's version of me anyway." said Heero "Your Heero Yuy died in training, in that lab you found."

"So, she is your sister?" asked Athrun as he looked back and forth between them, there were some slight similarities, but not a lot.

"Yes." said Heero as he grabbed his broken arm and twisted it with a crunch as the bone jumped back into place. "Better."

"Are you insane, only a trained Doctor should be putting bones back in place!" yelled Luna

"I have done it before." said Heero as he grabbed his shirt from a nearby table and pulled it over him "On the battlefield you don't always have time to find a doctor."

"You really are the perfect soldier aren't you, Heero?" asked Athrun as Heero walked out of the room.

The next day Shinn walked into the medical bay and toward Stella, she looked a lot worst, her eyes where sinking into her face and she needed a mask to help her breath.

"Stella?"

"Shinn…" said Stella happily as she woke up for a bit and smiled at him before coughing, causing a drop of blood to hit her mask.

"_No, Stella is dying, there has to be something I can do."_ Thought Shinn as he placed a hand on her cheek "I will protect you Stella."

Meanwhile Heero was inside Wing Zero looking at Dr. Key's report, it said he is on the right track but he was still days away from a cure for his sister. _"Looks like I am out of options, I have to give Stella back to the Earth Forces or else she will die." _

Suddenly Luna popped her head in "What are you doing Heero, the doctor said to rest." Said Luna as Heero turned toward of video of the battle.

"I am resting; I only need my mind to study a battle." Said Heero as Luna looked at the video.

"Do you remember it, when you go crazy like that?" asked Luna

"No, I remember flashes of the battle but not everything like I normally do." Said Heero

"Well, you had a reason to go crazy, you were protecting your sister weren't you?" asked Luna as Heero just sat there.

"_I want to say yes, but I can't seem to bring myself to lie to her."_ Thought Heero

"That is it isn't it, I mean I always worry about my sister and I have known her my entire life I can't imagine how you feel finding out you are a big brother just days ago, you must feel the need to protect her." Said Luna as suddenly a voice yelled from outside.

"Luna you want to get some lunch?" asked Meyrin as Luna pulled out of the cockpit.

"Sure I'll be right down." said Luna before turning back to Heero "You take it easy Heero." With that she disappeared leaving Heero alone. He pressed a button closing the cockpit door before talking to himself.

"What is it about her Zero? She has more effect on me then Relena ever had." asked Heero as Zero's eyes flashed.

"Possible, I do think about her more than Relena anymore, looks like I have really let Relena go, but if you are correct, then I love her Zero, I love Lunamaria Hawke." Said Heero as Zero's eyes flashed.

Later that night the doors opened to the medical bay. "What is it?" asked the nurse as she turned toward the door only to have a fist in her gut. Shinn gently placed the nurse onto the deck before turning to Stella.

"Stella." said Shinn as he woke up the girl.

"Neo?" asked Stella before she remembered who was really standing there. "Shinn."

"Come on, let's get you out of here." said Shinn as he pushed the bed out the door.

"I wonder how long we will have to wait till we can go to Gibraltar." Said a guard

"I don't know." Said another as a strange sound filled the hanger "What is that?"

"I don't know." Said the first as he turned around to see Shinn pushing Stella's bed toward the large lift. "Stop!"

"You can't stop me." Said Shinn as the lift doors opened and he pushed Stella inside. Suddenly he heard two thuds, he turned around to see Rey standing there both guards on the ground.

"Rey?"

"You're giving her back?" asked Rey

"Yes, if she stays here she will die, I can't let that happen." Said Shinn

"I see, just tell me you are coming back, aren't you?" asked Rey as Shinn's eyes widened

"Of course I am." said Shinn

"Then go, I'll make sure the door is open." Said Rey "No matter what I think she would rather live, if given the chance."

"Stop!" yelled a guard as he ran forward only to slump to the deck. They looked up to see Heero standing there.

"I will take care of the radar." Said Heero

"You can't do that, radar and other major systems are controlled only from the bridge." Said Rey "You would have to take the bridge."

"I have ways of doing it." Said Heero

"Why are you helping me?" yelled Shinn

"I want Stella to live just as much as you do." said Heero as he turned away from the two Zaft pilots.

"If you think this will make me forgive you then you're wrong." Said Shinn as Heero turned around and looked into Shinn's red eyes with his blue.

"We don't have time to waste; we will open the door, you just get her to safety." Said Heero "Every moment we waste talking is time Stella doesn't have. Now go."

"What is going on?" asked Gladys as she walked onto the bridge.

"Captain we got a flash from sick bay, the Extended girl has gone missing." Said Arthur

"What?" asked Gladys unaware that Shinn was sitting inside the Core Spender, the center piece of the Impulse.

"Don't worry Stella; just hang in there a little bit longer." Said Shinn as Stella sat in his lap.

"Shinn." Said Stella as the hanger doors opened.

"Alright Shinn, your clear to launch." said Rey in the control room filled with knocked out personal.

"Right." said Shinn as he launched, followed by the rest of the Impulse and the force pack. "Alright Gaia's IFF, that should work."

"Captain, it's the Impulse." Said Meyrin before her screen went blank "What?"

"What is it?" asked Gladys

"I lost radar ma'am. I can't follow him." said Meyrin unaware that Heero sat inside Zero shutting down the radar control.

"Good luck Shinn, get Stella to safety." Said Heero

"Captain Roanoke." Said an Earth Forces offer

"What is it?" Asked Neo, "Gaia's IFF."

"Should we open a channel?" asked the officer.

"Yes." Said Neo as the operator hit the button.

"To Neo, Stella is waiting, come alone to point S228 to pick her up." said Shinn as he landed the Impulse on one knee on a small island.

"Captain, what are we going to do?" asked the officer

"I am going to pick Stella up, even if it's a trap you have to spring it to find anything out." said Neo

"Don't worry Stella, Neo will be here soon." said Shinn as he held her to his chest.

"Neo?" asked Stella

"Yep." said Shinn as his computer zoomed in on an approaching Red Windom.

"That one." said Neo as he brought his Windom in for a landing before exiting his machine. "I am here, I'm Neo Roanoke. As requested I came alone."

He stood there for a minute waiting before the cockpit opened and a boy dressed in a red Zaft pilot uniform holding a very sick looking Stella came to the ground.

"I am bringing her back because I don't want her to die. Please give me your word, take her some place away from this war, away from death, let her live in peace." Pleaded Shinn

"I give you…my word." Said Neo as the two walked toward each other. Carefully Shinn handed Stella over to Neo. "Looks like I owe you a thank you."

"Never mind about that, just keep your word." said Shinn before turning to Stella. "Stella."

"Shinn…" said Stella weakly as Shinn placed a hand on Stella's hand.

"Don't forget about me Stella…don't forget about me." said Shinn before he ran back in tears toward the Impulse.

**Well good news my computer is back up and running so I am back on track. I hope you liked this chapter. Also I may not update every day since I am on spring break that means taking a break. Well I would like to thank you for putting up with my computer problem. Well please read and review.**


	42. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41 Destroying the Destroy**

"I had no idea she meant so much to you." said Athrun as he stood on the other side of the cell door looking at Shinn.

"She doesn't." said Shinn "I was just upset that everyone seemed to forget that Stella is a human being. She is a victim of all this but everyone seemed to forget that. Everyone just saw her as an Alliance Extended, not as a human."

"But look at the facts Shinn, the Alliance is going to make her fight." Said Athrun

"That guy gave me his word." Snapped Shinn

"And you believed him?" said Athrun "She is an Extended, a living weapon to them. A piece of equipment, they will change her memories and make her fight again. Because of what you have done many people will die."

"Shinn, Athrun stop." said Rey from the other cell. "What is in the past is in the past and nothing is going to change it, all we can do is wait for tomorrow and see what the future holds for us."

Deep inside Russia sat the Earth Alliance carrier Bonaparte. "Bonaparte, this is Captain Neo Roanoke of the 81st mobile group please respond." said Neo as he flew behind a large transport in his Windom.

"Roger that, you're clear to land." said the carrier as they came in for a landing. Neo landed his Windom as he remembered the message that sent him to this place.

Flashback

"I see, the return of the Extended Stella is an unexpected gain but the loss of her in the first place was unacceptable." Said Lord Djibril as he sat in his command center watching all the news of the war he had planned. "However the Minerva is still a beacon of hope to all those fools who believe Naturals and Coordinators can live in peace."

"What do you want to do?" asked Neo

"Simple, we will show them our true strength. In the end the weak masses always surrender their will to the few strong. Use the Destroy, bring Western Eurasia under control." said Djibril as he sipped his wine.

"Yes, sir. However it will take about three days to get Stella able to pilot the machine." Said Neo

"I see, and then in four days we will have Western Eurasia back under our control." said Djibril "Leave none standing, destroy anyone who works with the dirty coordinators."

End flashback.

"Any developments?" asked Heero as he sat inside Wing Zero as he used one of the Minerva's commutation beams to talk with Dr. Keys in Orb.

"Some." said Dr. Keys as he looked at his computer screen in Orb. "Whoever made this was indeed brilliant but wasn't me. I found the key drug. If I break it down, all the other drugs will slowly disappear from the system."

"Can you break it?" asked Heero

"Can I break it?" said Dr. Keys with a laugh before he noticed Heero's glare. "Yes, I can, I can. I have an experimental drug that can break it within 24 hours but the problem is, there is a chance it may not work and in that case there will be no reason to try a second time because the girl will be dead."

"Very well, get things ready as soon as possible." said Heero

"I have already started, it should be ready within the next 24 hours." said Dr. Keys as the signal was cut.

"Now all I have to do is find her, get her out of the hands of the Earth Forces and get her to Orb." said Heero "I'll rest right now because I have a feeling that this is the calm before a large storm."

"So when do you think we will get word back about Shinn's fate?" asked Arthur

"Any moment now." said Gladys as she entered her office "Normally he would be killed for everything he has done, but given what he has done for the war he may be spared."

"Captain, we have a message from command." said Meyrin over the radio.

"Looks like we will find out now." said Gladys as she sat down at her desk and opened the message. "What?"

"Given the current war effort and your ship's war record the loss of the Alliances Extended will be overlooked." Read the message.

"I can't believe they are overlooking the entire thing!" said Arthur

"I guess we have no choice." Said Gladys as she reached for her phone and ordered the guards to free Shinn and Rey from the cells.

Four days later Stella stood beside Neo and Sting as the Bonaparte moved into Western Eurasia. "This is your new machine Stella." Said Neo

"My new machine?" asked Stella

"Yes, you need to use it to get rid of the scary things." Said Neo

"Scary things?" asked Stella

"Yes if you don't they will come and kill us all." Said Neo as Stella eyes widened.

"Kill us, including you?" asked Stella

"Yes, including me." Said Neo "and you are the only thing standing in their way."

"I must stop the scary things." Said Stella as she got into the machine

"I don't know why you don't let me pilot this machine, instead of some random girl who, a few days ago, was in sick bay." Said Sting as he got into the rebuilt Chaos

"Now the data says Stella is able to work it more efficiently." said Neo as he got into the Red Windom.

"Opening outer hatch." Said an operator as a huge door opened and a massive black disk rose from deep below in the ship. On the top of the disk was two massive cannons and out of the bottom of disk came two massive legs.

"I must stop all the scary things." Said Stella as a large city came into view.

Meanwhile deep below the sea the Archangel sat. "How are you doing Mir." said Dearka as he leaned on the side of Miriallia's chair as she sat in her chair on the bridge.

"Fine Dearka, shouldn't you be working on the Buster?" asked Miriallia as she looked at her boyfriend

"I'm taking a break, do you want to join me?" asked Dearka with as he winked as Miriallia took off her headset.

"Well…my break starts in a couple of minutes so I guess I…" said Miriallia until her computer beeped. "Emergency message, Captain to the bridge."

"Great." Said Dearka as he lowered his head

"Looks like you will just have to wait to make out with me till later Dearka." said Miriallia as Captain Ramius walked onto the bridge.

"What is it?" asked Ramius

"We have a message coming in." said Miriallia as she pulled up the video and her eyes widened at what she saw "My God."

"What is that?" asked Dearka as he looked at the image of a huge black shape marching through a large city destroying everything in its path.

"AHH!" yelled Stella as dozens of beams shot out destroying everything it touched.

"We have to stop this thing!" yelled a Zaft soldier as he fired at the monster in front of him only to hit an energy shield. A second later he was killed by a blast.

"All forces move out, any word from our front line base?" asked a Zaft general inside a land battleship near the center of town.

"No sir, we have lost all…" said an officer before the entire battleship went up in flames.

"All enemy forces destroyed let's move on…next stop is Berlin." said Neo as they headed toward Berlin.

"Three cities have been destroyed by the Earth Forces" said a Zaft Chairman as he sat in the council room.

"What! How?" asked a Zaft Chairwoman

"They have a new mobile armor that is destroying everything in its path. All our forces are on alert."

"Any idea where it's going?" asked a second Chairman

"Yes, it's going to Berlin."

"Were is the Minerva?" asked Chairman Durandal

"Being repaired in Gibraltar."

"Send it to Berlin to stop that thing." Said Durandal

"Only that ship sir?"

"That ship and its crew is our best hope. Send the order." said Durandal as an officer rushed out the door to send the order out.

"What are we going to do with only two suits?" asked Luna as she and Athrun walked into the pilot's ready room. "I know Heero is one of the pilots but still."

"Don't worry we will do what we can and hope for the best." Said Athrun

Meanwhile in Berlin screams and smoke filled the air as the new Earth Forces mobile suit attacked. Not even the old buildings were exempt from the fires as the black monster destroyed everything that was thrown at it.

"We have to get the people out of the city." said the Zaft Commander of Forces in Berlin. "Have our mobile suits cover there retreat."

"Sir, we are running out of mobile suits." said an operator before dozens of beams shot out of the back of the mobile suit destroying the entire remaining Zaft forces.

"Wow." said Sting inside the Chaos before an alarm went off. He looked up to see a flying mobile suit coming toward him.

"The Freedom!" said Neo as he looked over to see the Archangel "Stella watch out, he is a tough one."

"It doesn't matter what you throw at me." said Stella as she pushed a button inside her cockpit. Everyone's eyes widened as the monstrous machine started to move; two limbs fell down as the disk moved back and became a back pack to a giant mobile suit.

"What is this thing?" asked Kira as he fired at the mobile suit only to have it raise its hand. Out of each finger shot a beam shot, Kira moved out of the way but found himself fighting against the Chaos.

"I'm going to take you down today." Said Sting

"Let's back him up." Said Ramius "Launch the Buster and aim Gottfrieds."

"Right, Dearka are you ready?" asked Miriallia

"Yes." said Dearka "Let's stop this thing."

"Be careful." said Miriallia as Dearka grinned before putting this fingers to his lips before pressing it against the screen. Miriallia smiled before doing the same "Just come back alive."

"I will." said Dearka as he placed on his helmet "Dearka Elsman Buster taking off."

"Aim Gottfrieds, Fired!" yelled Ramius as the two Gottfried cannons fired at the large black Gundam. But the shield took the blow.

"Take this!" yelled Dearka as he fired the new Buster's larger cannon.

"Umm… you bug." said Stella as he shot at the Buster. The Buster ran down the destroyed streets dodging the fire.

"Crap." said Dearka as he fired back.

"I'm going out there." said Cagalli "If Kira can't get free of that mobile suit he can't stop that machine."

"Lady Cagalli we will go to." Said Lieutenant Amagi "We know that this battle has nothing to do with Orb but we can't just sit here."

"Very well." said Cagalli as Ramius nodded.

"Captain I am getting nothing from our front line command center." said Meyrin as she brought up the images of the ruined city in front of ship.

"Captain I am getting readings. It's the Freedom." said the radar man.

"What?" asked Gladys

"I also have the Chaos, a dozen Windoms and Orb murasame, the Strike Rouge, the Buster and the Archangel."

"Get me Shinn and Heero." said Gladys as she called down to the pilots ready room.

"What is it Captain?" asked Shinn

"It's the Archangel." Said Heero without opening his eye from where he was sitting in his black flight suit.

"Yes, they are here but you have only one target." Said Gladys as Heero stood up before heading to the lift and waited for Shinn.

"Be careful you two." said Luna as she looked at Heero.

"Don't worry we will be back." said Shinn as Heero nodded his head before the lift doors closed.

"Captain, five heat sources on radar." said Miriallia "it's the Impulse and Wing Zero. Behind them is the Minerva."

"It would be nice if our ships could team up but that is unlikely given our past history." Said Gladys as the Minerva's weapons opened up on the giant enemy mobile suit.

"No!" cried Stella as the gaint beam weapons above the cockpit opened up on the Impulse and Zero.

"Why are you doing this!" yelled Shinn as he dodged the fire pulling out the energy sword before slicing the cockpit of the enemy Gundam opening a small hole.

"No kid, stop." Yelled Roanoke as he slammed his mobile suit into the Impulse

"What now?" asked Shinn

"The pilot of that machine is Stella." Said Neo as Shinn's eyes widened as he focused in on the cut he had made into the monster mobile suit. There was the blonde hair girl he had saved.

"This isn't good Zero." said Heero as he listened in. "Shinn is out of the fight but can I kill her?"

Zero's eyes flashed and Heero nodded "Yes, it's our best chance either way I can't let this battle go on."

"Dearka." Said Heero as he opened up on a Windom with his chain guns.

"What I'm busy here." said Dearka as the Buster rolled away from a beam shot. "Can I get back to you?"

"Get this pilot and take him back to the Archangel." said Heero as he charged at Neo's Red Windom quickly cutting the suit's arms and flight pod off.

"Why?" asked Dearka as he moved toward the falling machine

"Just do it and get everyone back on the ship, this is going to be big." Said Heero

"NEO!" cried Stella as she started firing all over the place.

"You can't be serious Heero; we need all of us to take this monster down." said Kira as he fired at the shield.

"Trust me, it's the only way. If you want to help, take care of those Windoms and the Chaos." said Heero

"Shinn are you alright. Is something wrong?" asked Gladys as Shinn just sat there unable to move as he just looked at Stella crying inside the machine.

"Bonaparte I am withdrawing." said Shinn as Kira came swooping in cutting the Chaos apart sending him to the ground.

"Everyone back to the Ship." ordered Kira

"Master Kira we need to take that thing down." Said a Murasame pilot

"He is right Kira." Said Cagalli in the Strike Rouge

"Leave it to Heero." Said Kira

"Captain the Archangel is recalling her machines." Said Meyrin

"What?" asked Gladys

"They are falling back." said Meyrin "We have a message coming in from Heero."

"Put him on." Said Gladys as Heero appeared on the screen.

"Captain Gladys call Shinn back, and pull your ship away." stated Heero before he cut the line.

"What? Meyrin get him back." Ordered Gladys

"I can't Captain, Heero has cut his radio link and IFF." said Meyrin "We only have it as a heat source now?"

"What is he planning?" asked Gladys "Alright back the ship up."

"I have to stop the bad things!" cried Stella as the main cannons fired destroying everything in front of them.

"Stella stop this!" yelled Shinn

"I don't want to DIE!" yelled Stella at the top of her lungs.

"You're not going to die!" yelled Shinn as Stella's eyes widened "I gave you my word that I will protect you."

"Shinn?" asked Stella as she got flashbacks of the memories of Shinn

"Yes, it's me, you're safe." Said Shinn as Stella loosened her grip on the controls.

"I'm safe?" asked Stella as she looked out the creaks and saw the Impulse but behind that was Wing Zero. "No, the scary thing that killed Neo is there!"

With that she gripped the controls again and charged up the main cannons. "Looks like I have no choice." Said Heero as he dropped his buster rifle and pulled out his sword and punched Zero's engines to their max._  
_  
"Wait Heero, Stella is piloting it." Yelled Shinn but he could only watch as Heero jammed his sword into the body of the mobile suit.

For a brief second nothing happened as Shinn's and everyone's eyes where forced shut from the light of the explosion of the giant Gundam.

"Heero!" yelled Lunamaria as her heart stopped as she tried her best to look at the screen for any sign of Wing Zero.

"Stella!" yelled Shinn as an earth rattling explosion happed forcing the Impulse back under the explosion. Slowly the light started to fade and people could see the damage, everything was completely destroyed the only sign of life was Zero. Its shield planted in the ground the rest of the body taking cover behind it.

"Heero." said Luna as she let out a breath as Heero slowly stood Zero back up.

"You did it again!" yelled Shinn as he pulled his sword and came swooping in on Heero. "First my family and now Stella, I will kill you!"

"What is Shinn doing?" asked Luna

"Meyrin call Shinn off." Ordered Gladys

"Shinn do not attack Wing Zero. That is an order." Said Meyrin

"Shut it!" yelled Shinn as he brought the sword down on Heero but Heero wasn't fighting. Instead he backed away to where his buster rifle sat. He picked it up before transforming into jet mode.

"I am not letting you get away!" yelled Shinn as he gave chase, firing as he went, but Zero was moving to fast and soon he was gone.

"Captain I've lost Wing Zero. The Archangel has also disappeared from radar."

"I see, recall Shinn I want him in my office as soon as he lands. Also land the ship, we need to help the people and our remaining forces." Ordered Gladys as the Minerva went in for a landing in the war torn city.

Miles away Heero was already flying at max speed toward Orb. "I know this will be hard on Shinn for the moment but it couldn't be helped." said Heero as he looked at the young woman in his arms.

"Shinn," said Stella weakly

"You will be with him soon." said Heero to his little sister. "Just rest now, you'll be with Shinn soon."

"Shinn." said Stella happy as she closed her eyes. As Heero punched Zero's engines to max.

**Yes, Stella is alive do you really think Heero would kill his sister as to how he did it I will explain in a later chapter. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	43. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42 Heero Chooses**

"I would really want to know what you where thinking?" asked Captain Gladys as Shinn stood at attention with Athrun behind him. "Well I am waiting."

"Captain, the pilot of that mobile suit was Stella." Stated Shinn as his captain looked at him.

"So the Earth force pilot you gave back is the one who was reasonable for destroying those cities." Stated Gladys as Shinn shifted in his stance. "Also the fact that you drove away a powerful ally in a time when we may need him the most. Who knows how many of those machines they have. All over this Stella girl?"

"Yes." said Shinn

"I see, did you love her Shinn?" asked captain Gladys as Shinn looked at the deck.

"I promised myself that I would protect her." said Shinn before adding with tears in his eyes "And I failed."

"I'll take that as a yes." Said Gladys as Shinn nodded his head. "Wing Zero isn't a Zaft mobile suit I can't hold you for attacking a comrade. However when ever you aren't on duty you will be confined to quarters for the next week."

"Yes, captain." said Shinn as he saluted before walking out pausing to glare at Athrun.

"So the real question is why did Heero ran? What do you think?" asked Gladys

"It doesn't seam like him to turn tail and run. He could of easily of made it to the Archangel and the Impulse is no match for both Wing Zero and the Freedom. So the question remains why did he run?" asked Gladys

"I don't know captain, Heero is always two steps ahead of everyone." said Athrun

"True, he cut his Iff and radio link before Shinn attacked." said Gladys.

Heero took Zero off autopilot and brought it to wave top level below radar. As he flew toward the island a hidden door opened allowing Zero to fly right in. As he flew down the tunnel he slowed down until he reached a hidden Hanger. Standing there waiting as Erika.

"Welcome back to Orb Heero." Said Erika as Heero jumped out of his mobile suit Stella in his arms.

"Is everything ready?" asked Heero as Erika nodded her head. Quickly Heero carried Stella into a small medical room filed with machines.

"So this is Stella?" asked the man as Stella was put onto a medical table and strapped down.

"Will this work?" asked Heero

"We are going to find out. I have an option that should work but if it doesn't it will kill her." said Dr. Keys as he looked into Heero's eyes.

"What about running a test?" asked Erika

"We don't have time this takes 48 hours to fully work." Said Keys

"So we can't wait." said Heero "Alright do it."

"Alright." said Keys as he pulled out a large medical bag filled with a blue liquid. "This as a drug cocktail designed to cancel out the main drug in her system. If it works she will be as right as rain.

Keys then hung the bag from a medical stand before putting an IV into Stella's arm.

"We will know in 48 hours." Said Keys

"Shinn?" asked Stella as she began to wake. Heero turned to look at the girl.

"Don't worry, we are going to make you better so that you can go see Shinn again." said Heero as Stella smiled.

"Shinn…" with that she closed her eyes as she fell asleep.

"She must really love him." said Dr. Keys

"Yes, or he is the first to show her any form of kindness that she remembers." said Heero

"I'll take the first option." said Erika "It's more romantic."

"Is the other thing ready?" asked Heero as Erika grinned

"Yes and I have a surprise for you new sister." Said Erika as they walked out Heero noticed a new machine was in one of the bays. "We have been supplying the extra parts for the Gaia so it seamed only natural to give Stella a new one."

"Lets hope she will be able to use it." said Heero as he crossed his arms and looked up at the white Gaia as the IV dripped either death or life into Stella's body.

Meanwhile half the world away the Archangel hid in a snow covered plan. "So has he awoken yet?" asked Kira as he walked into the medical bay.

"A bit." said Ramius as she looked at the blonde hair man with a scare over part of his face. "He awoke and said he was Captain Neo Roanoke of the 81 mobile groups. However when we ran his data through the ships data base we came back with a 100% match. This man is Mu la Flaga."

"So it is the commander." Said Kira

"I am a captain." Said Neo suddenly as Ramius jumped back "Just because you have me

tied up and as your prisoner doesn't give you the right to demote me."

"Mu?" asked Ramius

"Mu?" asked Neo as he looked at her "Lady I have no idea who you're talking about but my name is Captain Neo Roanoke."

Ramius just couldn't take he she ran out in tears as Kira stood there _"Does he not remember us?"_ thought Kira

Meanwhile Shinn sitting at his desk with two laptops going at once. "What are you doing Shinn?" asked Rey as he walked into the darkened room.

"Finding away to defeat Wing Zero, the Freedom, the Archangel and Heero if those people hadn't gotten in the way Stella would still be alive." said Shinn as he looked at the computer. "However I just can't seam to find away to beat them."

"Here let me help, let me work on the Freedom's that way you can work on Zero's defeat." Said Rey

"Rey?"

"We haven't gotten any orders about them being enemies but we should be ready in case the Freedom and Archangel are declared enemies and Heero betrays us." said Rey as Shinn handed him a computer.

Across the hall Athrun sat on his bed just thinking of the events of the pass 24 hours. "Commander Zala may I enter."

"Yes." Said Athrun as the door opened and Lunamaria walked in. "What is it Luna?"

"Sir, I am just trying to understand what is happening here." said Luna "With Heero leaving us."

"Join the club I don't understand a lot things now a day." Said Athrun "However I do understand why Shinn attacked Heero."

"Why sir?" asked Luna

"Simple Heero took away his family in Orb and now Stella. He wants revenge and now I fear he will do anything to get it." Said Athrun

"Commander…Heero made me promise not to tell anyone this but I think you should know this, he didn't kill Shinn's family." Said Luna as Athrun's eyes widened as he looked at Luna "He said Shinn needed someone to hate until he found someone new to love so that he wouldn't become nothing but a soldier."

"And he fell for Stella and now she is dead and Shinn is out for revenged." Said Athrun as suddenly the TV turned on.

"Emergency Message from Chairman Durandal of the Plants." Read Luna as she and Athrun looked at the screen.

"Good day, I come before you to speaking to all of Earth and Space." said Durandal "I come before you to talk about the real reason behind this pointless war. See only a day ago Earth was attacked by the Earth Forces."

The image changed from Durandal to the destroyer Gundam in Berlin. "We moved in to put a stop to this attack but I am afraid to say it chose too many lives to stop this monster." Said Durandal as it showed the Destroyer blowing up but Wing Zero was edited out.

"Where is Heero?" asked Luna "They cut out Heero."

"Those lives who only wanted to live in peace with there loved ones." Said Durandal "But why did this happen? Who is to blame? Is it the coordinators?"

With that it changed again to the image of Zaft soldiers helping the people of the world. "No. It is those who make a profit off war. The people who started this war only to line their wallets at the expense of your tears and lives."

"Someone cut his link!" yelled Djibril as he watched the broadcast.

"They are called Logos." Said Durandal as the image changed to pictures of Logos including Lord Djibril. "They are the ones who started this war only for money and power and it will end with them in prison. Only then can we all live in peace."

"Why!" yelled Durandal as he stood up from behind his desk "Why can't Logos just let us live in peace?"

Suddenly the fake Lacus walked onto screen she put a hand on Chairman Durandal's shoulder as he sat down. "People it is time to whip away the tears of this horrible war and look to a future filled with hope and peace." Said the fake Lacus

"Miss Lacus Clyne is right; therefore starting today I am turning this pointless war into one that has a point. To capture and remove the members of Logos and to bring an end to all pointless wars." Said Durandal "I thank you for your time this day and I hope that soon we will be at peace again."

With that the link was cut "Interesting speech." said Erika as she sat with Heero and Dr. Keys in the control room.

"After listening to that I feel almost ready to follow him. Luckily for me I don't trust governments. The people running them tend to lie more then anyone else." said Keys

"He is telling the true about Logos." said Heero "However he isn't telling the people the whole truth. He doesn't want to remove Logos he wants to replace it. To take its power and control everyone's fate."

"Make sense all every politician wants is more power." Said Keys

"So what are we going to do?" asked Erika

"Simple in order for true peace to return Logos and Durandal was being killed." said Heero as he looked at his watch "In 24 hours we should be ready."

"What are you planning?" asked Erika

"The end of this war." said Heero

"Good work Chairman." Said an officer as he left the room leaving Durandal sitting behind his desk looking at the chess board he and his old friend Rau Le Creaset used to play on.

"_There are still pieces in my way that needs to be dealt with."_ thought Durandal as he picked up a piece _"The white queen, Lacus Cline is a powerful threat and we have not heard anything from her since she took that shuttle. Then there her knight Kira Yamato and the Freedom, maybe it is a good thing they are part. Then there is the Archangel…I can counter it with the Minerva but the real wild card player on the stage is Heero Yuy and Wing Zero. Yes, that man and his machine at the moment is a powerful Allie but all allies can turn on me. The only logical move is to remove the Archangel and the freedom before taking on Heero Yuy. With no allies he will be forced to surrender or die trying. Once all three of them is gone Lacus Clyne will be the last to fall."_

The next morning a message came into the Minerva "Captain we are getting new orders from command." said Arthur "I wonder what Logos member we are going after?"

"I will tell you once I read the order, Arthur." said Gladys as she opened the orders. "What?"

"What is it Captain?" asked Arthur

"We are to take part in operation Angel Down." said Gladys "We are to take out the Archangel, the Freedom."

"You're kidding?" asked Arthur

"That isn't all…as of this moment Heero Yuy and Wing Zero is no longer classified as friendly but as hostile. We are to destroy Wing Zero if given a chance."

"Well I have to say I've outdone myself her drugs levels are already falling." Said Keys as Stella opened her eyes. "How are you feeling today?"

"Feeling?" asked Stella "Where is Shinn?"

"We are going to take you to him but first there is something we need to do." said Heero as he untied her "Follow me."

Stella walked behind Heero until they came to Zero. "Scary thing!" yelled Stella

"No, it's going to help you. You need to get inside so it can help you get to Shinn." said Heero "Can you be strong for him?"

"For Shinn? Yes." Said Stella as Heero used a lift to place her inside Zero's cockpit.

"Now this will hurt but once it is over your see Shinn." Said Heero as Stella sat inside Zero.

"You promise?"

"I premise." Said Heero as the cockpit door closed and Zero came alive. It took all his effort not to open the door as he listened to Stella scream inside the machine.

"Sting….Auel….Neo?" asked Stella as Zero broke down the metal walls that the Earth Forces had built inside Stella's mind. "I'm the scary thing I've killed people I've caused people to die. I'm scary!!!!!!" With that the screens around her turned golden as well as her eyes then it all stopped.

**Flashback**

"Mmmm…." said a Doctor as he read the reports "It seams you and your brother are the best in the class."

"Is that true sir." said six year old Stella as her seven year old brother sat beside her. The people at the orphanage had stayed they where brother and sister that there parents didn't want them and had dropped them off in the middle of the night.

"Yes only problem is that you two really on each other too much." Said the Doctor as he pulled a gun and shot her brother right between the eyes. He slumped over as blood ran out of the holes in his head.

"Brother!!!" yelled Stella as she shook her brother hoping his blue eyes would more or his chest would fill with air. "Please live!"

"He is died, Stella and if you don't want to die you will fight." Said the man as his metical hand clinked together.

"Die?" asked Stella as she started to shake as she longed for her brother her only family to come back. "I don't want to…to die."

"If you fight you will not Stella." Said Dr. J

**End Flashback**

Heero slowly opened the cockpit only to see Stella slumped over in her chair. "Do you remember?" asked Heero as Stella sat up in her chair. Her eyes instantly widened as she looked at Heero's face and saw those same blue eyes.

"Brother….but…you died." Said Stella as Heero grinned.

"Close I am your brother from another universe your brother died." Said Heero as Stella just looked at him. "Yes. I'm your brother Heero."

"Brother." Yelled Stella as she lunged forward and hugged Heero.

"Come on Stella lets get you to Shinn before he does something stupid." Said Heero

**Well know you know why Stella fears death, I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reviewing. Thanks wilkins75**


	44. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43 For the Fallen**

"What are they doing?" asked Ramius as the Archangel moved through the snow covered mountains trying to make it to the sea. "Why is Zaft coming after us now?'

"I don't know but what matters now is getting out of here before those BuCUEs and other forces surrounded us." Said Lt. Amagi as he sat where Lt. Badgiruel used to in the command center

"Commander why don't we surround them and destroy them?" asked a Zaft soldier to the older commander

"We are waiting for the Minerva to show and have our ace pilot take care of that ship, it shouldn't be long." Said the commander.

"Why are we doing this?" asked Athrun as he stood in the Captain's office as the Minerva flew into battle.

"The Chairman was just talking about going after Logos not the Archangel and why is Heero our enemy now too?" snapped Athrun

"Because the Archangel and the Freedom hasn't picked a side and brought chaos to the battlefield, they are an enemy and must be removed. These are the orders." Said Gladys "As for Heero, for giving information to people unknown about the Lab we found, he is to be captured or killed."

"But Captain!" yelled Athrun

"Those are the orders of our nation and we must follow them to the letter." Said Gladys "They come directly from the Chairman."

"Captain we are entering the battlefield." Said Arthur on the bridge

"Very well I will be right there." Responded Gladys "Now Athrun, I suggest you separate your personal feelings from your orders or go to you cabin and don't watch this battle."

"Condition Red, all pilots man your machines." Said Meyrin's voice as Shinn stood up and headed toward the Impulse.

"I just can't believe the Chairman would say Heero is an enemy….he has helped us so much." Said Luna as Shinn glared at her.

"The Chairman took that into account, if he surrenders he will live." Said Rey

"I don't care if he tries to surrender, I'll kill him for what he has done." Snapped Shinn as the doors closed.

"Impulse your clear to launch." said Meyrin as the Impulse flew out of the Minerva

"Arm all weapons; lower the bridge and fire jamming shells." Ordered Gladys

"Right captain." Said Arthur as the front cannons fired.

Onboard the Archangel the radar screen turned white. "Jamming shells."

"Lower us 20, have Kira stay close." Said Ramius as Dearka and the rest of the pilots waited for orders to launch.

"Fire all missiles!" yelled Gladys as the Archangel made a turn only to come face to face with the Minerva

"The Minerva, why her?" asked Ramius as Ensign Newman put the Archangel on her side as they flew over the Minerva

"How in the world." asked Arthur as they gave chase. Meanwhile Shinn was firing at the Freedom.

"I'll get you!" yelled Shinn "Because of all your interfering, Stella is died."

**Flashback**

"Look Shinn, the Freedom never aims for the cockpit, only the weapons or control system." Said Rey. If you protect them you'll be fine."

**End flashback**

"Now our lead player has stepped onto the stage, we can finish this." said the old commander "Leave the Freedom to our ace. All mobile suits are to help the Minerva in destroying the Archangel."

"Yes. Sir."

Meanwhile the Minerva shook from all the near hits from the Archangel. "They aren't trying to hit us." Said Gladys suddenly as Arthur looked at her. "Meyrin open a channel."

"Yes Captain." Said Meyrin as Gladys picked up the phone

"This is Captain Gladys of the Minerva. Archangel we have been ordered to destroy you, but if you stop fighting and surrender we will stop our attack." Said Gladys as she appeared on the Archangel's screen. "I personally guarantee the safety of your crew."

"Mmm…" said Ramius as a message came in from Kira.

"Captain what matters is getting Cagalli to safety nothing else." Said Kira

"Yes." Said Ramius "Miriallia can we respond on the same channel?'

"Yes." Said Miriallia as Ramius picked up her phone.

"This is Murrue Ramius, I am the Captain of the Archangel." Said Ramius as she appeared on the screen of the Minerva.

"It's her, the one from Orb." Said Arthur

"I thought so." Said Gladys

"It is a kind offer but we can't accept, the world is being split into two armed camps and that is why we can't afford to disappear at this moment." Said Ramius "We are taking our leave from the battlefield; I hope you will let us." With that the single was cut.

"Gladys you fool." Said the Commander "Order all our forces to renew their attacks, we can't let them get to the coast."

"No the Archangel!" yelled Kira as the Freedom tried to help but ran into the Impulse.

"You have to deal with me!" yelled Shinn as he fired at the Freedom. Kira returned fire but Shinn just moved his arm or head to dodge the fire.

"We have to launch our other machines or we aren't going to make it." Yelled Amagi

"Evade them!" ordered Ramius as the ship shook under the enemy fire.

"Just let us go!" yelled Kira

"Never!" yelled Shinn as he threw his shield before firing his beam rifle at it. To Kira's amazement the shot bounced off the shield hitting the top of the Freedom's shoulder, hitting the engines of the Freedom. As Kira fell from the sky he fired his own weapon hitting the head of the Impulse.

"Meyrin, send out a chest flyer and the sword pack." Ordered Shinn as the Impulse broke into piece. The Chest part flew forward hitting the Freedom before exploding.

"Kira!" yelled Athrun back on the Minerva as he watched the battle in the pilot's ready room.

"Where is Kira?" asked Cagalli as the coast came into view

"Master Kira is fine lady Cagalli."

"Get the Rouge ready, I'm heading out!" ordered Cagalli

"Sit down!" snapped Ramius as the Archangel hit the water.

"Arm Tannhauser!" ordered Gladys as the massive cannon readied on the Minerva "We can't let them get into the sea."

Meanwhile Shinn had gotten a new chest piece as he pulled the beam dagger from the sword pack. "Die!" yelled Shinn as he threw the piece at the wounded Freedom as he flew toward the Archangel.

Kira spun around taking the hit on the shield as Shinn pulled the larger sword.

"Fire!" yelled Arthur as the Townhouse fired at the sinking Archangel. Before everyone's eyes a massive explosion filled the sky.

"The Archangel! NO!" yelled Kira as he raised his shield and sword at the oncoming Impulse and his sword. There was no time to move, the sword found its mark, the Freedom was run through, a second later it went up in a smaller explosion

"The Freedom has been confirmed destroyed and we believe the Archangel is also sunk. Send that message to headquarters." Said the Zaft battleship commander "Also let's conduct a search and see if we can confirm the Archangel is gone."

Meanwhile Shinn landed on the Minerva and to a crowd of cheering crewmembers. Shinn pushed through the crowed only to come face to face with Athrun.

"I took revenge for every Zaft member the Freedom has killed or shot down including you." said Shinn

"Kira wasn't trying to kill you. He never tried to kill anyone!" yelled Athrun as he grabbed Shinn by the flight suit. "Does that make you happy?"

"Yes it does!" yelled Shinn "I defeated a powerful enemy! Now all I have to do is kill Heero and my revenge will be complete." As he finished Rey broke Athrun's grip.

"Athrun, I understand that you have personal feelings about that ship and the Freedom but we have orders to defeat them and we did. Also the fact that you would have your emotions cloud your judgment is worrying." said Rey as Athrun turned and stormed out of the room.

Luna also left and soon found herself outside Heero's and Athrun's room, she knocked first before entering. She found Athrun sitting on the bed just looking at the floor. "Commander?"

"Are you here to say I lost control as well?" asked Athrun "That I was wrong about the Archangel and Kira?"

"No." said Luna "I may not know your friends on that ship well and I may not understand or like what they did but they were only trying to stop wars and that isn't bad."

"Glade to see I have one ally on this ship." Said Athrun

"Don't worry, Cagalli will be fine. The Archangel always seems to live on." said Luna as Athrun looked at her.

"How do you know I am worried about Cagalli?" asked Athrun

"Ummm…" said Luna as she let out a breath "I was given a mission to spy on you and Heero meeting up with the Archangel, I was on the island when you talked to Cagalli and the pilot of the Freedom."

"What!" yelled Athrun

"Heero knew I was there after you and the Freedom left, he just looked up and called for me." said Luna "He also told me about how there are two Lacus' and that you really are engaged to Cagalli."

"He told you all that?" asked Athrun "What did you have to do to get him to tell you that?"

"I just asked." Said Luna as Athrun's eyes widened. "He also told me about his pilots from his old universe but I am sure he has told you about them."

"No." said Athrun as Luna's eyes widened "Luna, Heero never talks about his past. All I know is what Cagalli told me about his old girlfriend, nothing about the other pilots he worked with or anything else."

"Who is his old girlfriend?" asked Luna

"Relena Peacecraft." Said Athrun "She is princess of the Sanc Kingdom back in his universe."

"So Heero loves a princess?" asked Luna as she looked at the floor and Athrun noticed a bit of sadness in her voice.

"I am not sure." said Athrun as Luna looked at him "I personally think he likes it here, he went out of his way to protect Lacus and Cagalli, he built a new Buster for Dearka to help him defend the Archangel."

"I see, but why did the Chairman declare him an enemy?" asked Luna

"Officially it's because Heero gave out information about the Extended." said Athrun "The Chairman doesn't know that he is only trying to save his sister, Heero asked the Captain and the Doctor not to put that information in their reports and they didn't."

"Still Heero has helped us and who is he giving the information to? The Earth Forces already have it so it is useless to them." Said Luna as suddenly an alarm went off.

"What is it?" asked Gladys as she reached the bridge.

"Captain we have spotted a mobile suit on the far side of the bay." Said Meyrin as she pulled up the image

"Wing Zero?" said Arthur

"Open a channel, let's try talking this out." Said Gladys

"15 GINNs, 10 BuCUEs, the Impulse is inside the Minerva and a land battleship." Said Heero as he looked across the half frozen bay as his computer beeped.

"Heero Yuy, power down your Gundam and exit your mobile suit or you will be destroyed." said Gladys over the radio as she sat on the bridge.

"Do you think he will surrender?" asked Arthur

"Him…no way." Said Gladys as Arthur looked at him "He is a pure warrior, he will not go down with one hell of a fight."_ "And I am not sure if we can win, Shinn may have taken down the Freedom but Wing Zero is in a league of its own." _As she thought Heero raised his buster rifle and pulled the trigger.

**Well I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reviewing. If you have not guessed next chapter is Heero vs. Shinn. Well you will just have to wait for the battle between Shinn and Heero. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. **


	45. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44 Zero's Final fight**

"Engine one is destroyed and two is damaged." said Newman as the Archangel started to go under.

"Disengage engine one, let it blow." Said Ramius

"Captain?" asked Newman

"Let them think we are dead." said Ramius "Does Cagalli have Kira?"

"Yes." said Miriallia "She is coming back to the ship."

"Good, let's make it to Orb." Said Ramius unaware of what is happening above their heads. The beam flew from Wing Zero's buster rifle right past the Minerva and hit the land battleship making it exploded in a giant fireball.

"All guns open up!" yelled Gladys "Launch the Impulse."

"Yes." Said Meyrin as the bridge went down and the guns opened up on Wing Zero.

Heero pulled his sword as a group of GINNs came at him, they were quickly cut down. Heero sat inside the cockpit looking at the battleground picking his moves. "Alright send the signal." Said Heero as Zero activated the beacon.

Meanwhile in Orb, Stella sat inside the Gaia as it rested inside a rocket. "Now remember this is a jump decent, you will enter space for a little bit before descending back down." Said Erika as Stella nodded her head.

"Will brother be there?" asked Stella

"And Shinn." Said Erika as Stella smiled at the mention of Shinn. "Your brother went to find him because your machine can't swim or fly. So we are sending you too him."

"I understand." said Stella as Erika looked at her computer.

"Alright we have the location. Hold on tight and you will be with Shinn in a couple of minutes." Said Erika as the large hanger door opened showing a vertical launch tunnel. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Said Stella

"Alright three…two…one…launch." said Erika as the booster rockets lit sending Stella flying up into the sky.

Meanwhile on board the Minerva Athrun and Luna reached the pilot's ready room. "What is going on?" asked Athrun

"It appears Heero Yuy is attacking us." Said Rey as he looked at the screen showing Wing Zero still standing on the far shore move just to avoid the incoming fire.

"Heero?" asked Luna

"Captain, Wing Zero isn't attacking." Said Arthur

"He is waiting for something." Said Gladys as the Impulse launched.

"I will get you Heero." Said Shinn as he flew forward and as he did Heero charged forward and their swords clashed.

**Flashback**

"Wing Zero is unbeatable!" yelled Shinn as he slammed his fist onto the table.

"Maybe the machine is but Heero is still human." Said Rey "And that is how you will defeat him."

"What?"

"Look at the battle against the Orb fleet. Something made him into an unstoppable machine but it hurt him." Said Rey

"Ya, I really want to face him when he is like that, there has to be a weakness to his machine?" asked Shinn

"Not really, the machine may seem simple but each part supports each other. It has great long range fire with its buster rifle. Its sword and shield along with its speed gives it an advantage in short to median range combat. Unless you remove at least one if not two from play you may not be able to defeat him." said Rey

**End flashback**

"_I need to remove his weapons but how." _Thought Shinn as all the Minerva's cannons opened up on Wing Zero from the side. Heero easy avoided all the fire from the Minerva before aiming his buster rifle at the Minerva.

"No you don't!" yelled Shinn as he fired, but Heero pulled the trigger destroying the Tristan cannon in a massive fire ball.

The Minerva shook as the massive cloud of smoke rose up over the ship. "Stop worrying, if Heero wanted to destroy us, he could." said Gladys calmly "He is just trying to disable us. Keep firing."

"You monster, you have taken away my family, Stella and now you are trying to take away my friends!" yelled Shinn as he fired at Zero but the beams where cut apart by Heero's sword. Just then a group of BuCUEs opened up on Zero from behind. Heero flipped Zero over before destroying the BuCUEs with his buster rifle.

"Three minutes." said Heero as he turned to face the last mobile suit, the Impulse. "That is how long until Stella shows up. Now I need to remove a threat." With that Heero flew toward the Minerva

"All AA guns open up." Ordered Gladys as the guns opened up on Zero but Zero opened on them with his twin shoulder guns. The Minerva may have more guns but Heero was far more actuate then the computer controlled guns and soon all the AA guns and missiles pods where knocked out of action.

"Captain?" asked Arthur as Zero turned to face the approaching Impulse.

"We have no real weapon and we are not in a spot to fire the Tannhauser." said Gladys "Move the ship until we can fire."

"Yes." Said Arthur

"I will get you for what you did to Stella!" yelled Shinn as their swords crashed again. "You said you wanted her to live but you killed her!"

"Stella is alive." Said Heero

"Like I am going to believe you, you are just trying to save your life." Said Shinn as he did an upper cut on Wing Zero but missed.

"Shinn is doing well." Said Rey as he watched Shinn and Heero trade blow after blow.

"Heero isn't trying." said Athrun "There were multiple times he could of cut the Impulse to pieces but he isn't."

"Captain, we are ready." said Arthur

"Ok aim Tannhauser." Said Gladys as the main cannon came out yet again. "Fire!"

The massive beam fired out the warship. Heero turned his buster rifle toward the approaching beam and fired again. The two massive beams hit each other causing a huge explosion and a massive flash of light. "Report!" yelled Gladys "Where is Wing Zero."

"He is in the snow." said Meyrin as she pulled up the image. There in the snow was Wing Zero only now it's arm was completely gone, smoke came out of the stump that used to be Zero's arms.

"Looks like those injuries finally got to us Zero." Said Heero as Zero eyes flashed.

"_Yes, now Heero has only a sword and no shield."_ Thought Shinn as Heero slowly stood up on one knee as snow rolled off Zero's body. Suddenly an alarm went off on board the Minerva.

"Incoming mobile suit." Said Meyrin

"What?" asked Gladys

Shinn looked up to see a drop pod coming in. Suddenly the thing broke apart and Shinn's eyes widened "The Gaia?" asked Shinn as an all-white Gaia landed. "Stella?"

"Shinn?" asked Stella over an open channel as her face appeared on everyone's screen.

"She is alive?" asked Gladys "_Heero must have saved her. That is why he didn't leave, he must have been the bacon or something for her drop pod and he disabled us so we couldn't hurt her. He is doing everything in his power to protect his sister."_

"Stella." said Shinn with a smile "Is that really you?"

"It's me Shinn." Said Stella

"But how, Heero killed you?" asked Shinn

"The blinding flash of light stopped everyone from seeing it." said Heero "I pulled Stella out of the cockpit before I placed my shield into the ground. I took her to my base and, with the help of a doctor, was able to return her to normal. She will no longer need drugs to live." Said Heero as Zero stood up.

"Why…this doesn't make up for killing my family in Orb." said Shinn "So why would a cold hearted SOB save Stella." To his surprise Heero started to laugh.

"I may be cold hearted to you but I would never harm my own sister." said Heero as Shinn's eyes widened.

"Sister? Stella is your sister?" asked Shinn

"Yes." Said Heero "She is the sister of this universe's version of me, since he is dead I took his place."

"Heero is my brother." Said Stella

"Shinn this shouldn't change how you feel about Stella." said Heero

"I can't blame Stella for your sins." said Shinn as Heero grinned

"Good, now Captain, I believe you will not harm my sister." said Heero

"I will not harm her." Said Gladys

"Good." said Heero "Stella, go to the Minerva."

"Brother, are you hurt?" asked Stella as the Gaia took a step toward Zero.

"Don't worry; I can take care of myself." Said Heero

"Ok." Said Stella as she headed toward the Minerva

"Ok then." said Heero "It is time that we finish this Shinn."

"Yes, without your weapons I will win." said Shinn as Stella boarded the Minerva.

"You're right." said Heero as Shinn's eyes widened.

"What?" asked Shinn

"I said you will win this fight, Wing Zero is an old machine and all its battles have caught up with it. But a Gundam pilot never gives up." With that Heero charged forward as the two pilot's swords crashed.

Meanwhile the Gaia powered down as guards swarmed around it. "Ok, remember what brother said to do." said Stella as she opened her cockpit door and raised her hands as the guards pointed guns into her face.

"Ok slowly stand up and exit the machine and keep your hands where I can see them." said a guard as Stella did what she was told and didn't fight back even as they handcuffed her.

"Interesting." Said Rey "He stayed to make sure his sister stayed safe and it will cost him his life."

"Heero is doing what he feels is right!" yelled Luna as Rey looked at her.

"Are you saying the Chairman is wrong?" asked Rey

"No, but Heero is doing what he feels is right." Said Luna, before Rey could respond a crash that shook the ship brought their eyes back to the screen. Wing Zero had crashed onto the deck of the Minerva, flames where coming out of its shoulder guns and some of its face plating was already falling apart.

Smoke was filling the cockpit as Heero sat inside Wing Zero. "Looks like all those fractures have reached the core, in about five minutes the reactor will blow." Said Heero as Zero's eyes flashed "I understand Zero."

"Why doesn't Heero give up?" asked Arthur as only the face of Wing Zero could be seen though the smoke.

"He doesn't know the meanings of those worlds." Said Gladys as Wing Zero charged forward and clashed swords again.

"Why won't you just die!" yelled Shinn as suddenly another explosion rocked Wing Zero as his last arm blew away from his body.

Luna watched as Wing Zero flew back to shore and stood at the base of a snow topped mountain. "What is Heero going to do?" asked Luna

"I don't know but he isn't going to surrender." said Athrun

"I have you now!" yelled Shinn as he pulled his gun. He took aim but suddenly the center green orb started to glow "What is he doing?"

His answer came when a suddenly burst of light came from Wing Zero, the bright light faded as different parts of Zero where bathed in a red glow. For a brief second nothing happened but then before everyone's eyes a massive explosion shook the earth as Wing Zero exploded, but that wasn't all, the force of the explosion caused a wave of snow to come crashing down the mountain side coving the few piece of Wing Zero in a deep snow.

"No…" said Luna with tears in her eyes as she looked at the remains of Wing Zero "He just can't be…dead."

"He is dead, good riddance." said Rey as Luna fell to the ground with tears in her eyes.

Meanwhile Shinn flew over the ruins. "He is gone, I've done it the Freedom, the Archangel and Heero all in one day and Stella is alive." Said Shinn with a smile before it faded "But how am I going to explain Heero's death to Stella." With that he headed back to the Minerva.

**I know it isn't normal for me to update two times in a single day but once I get back to college I will take a few days off while I get used to my new classes and really want to get this chapter and the next one up before I take time off. So I hope you like this chapter. So please read and review.**


	46. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45 The Raise of a new Angel**

"Chairman, a report from the Minerva." said an aid as he walked in.

"Ok, what is it?" asked Durandal

"Great news sir, the Freedom and Wing Zero have been confirmed to be destroyed and the Archangel is believed sunk as well." said the aid. "Operation Angel Down was a complete success, we lost a land battleship but it's a fair trade considering we took down two the legendary Gundams."

"Good." said Durandal "How did the Minerva and our Shinn do?"

"The Minerva is heavily damaged and once they finish a search for the Archangel they will head to port and Shinn did above our expectation." Said the aid as Durandal nodded before looking back at his paperwork and the aid walked out of the room. Once he was gone Durandal leaned back in his chair and smiled.

"_So the white queen has lost both her knights and a rook is also out of play. However I don't know where she has placed her other rook the Eternal." _thought Durandal _"I have the upper hand if this game keeps going as is, now I will win."_

"Nothing found Captain and all fires are back under control." said Arthur as he sat on the Minerva's bridge.

"Alright let's head toward Gibraltar." said Gladys before looking at Meyrin "Meyrin."

"Yes, Captain."

"Go check on your sister, I have a feeling she is taking Heero's death hard." said Gladys as Meyrin nodded her head.

"Thank you Captain." said Meyrin as she left her post.

"Stella?" asked Shinn as he walked into the medical bay to find two armed guards standing there. Stella stood between them her arms and legs in bindings.

"Shinn?" asked Stella as she turned around and smiled at Shinn. Instantly he ran forward and hugged her as the two guards looked at him.

"How are you feeling?" asked Shinn

"I'm…fine." said Stella as the doctor walked up.

"She is, all her levels are normal, there are a few drugs remaining but they are barely above the normal and appear to be fading." said the Doctor "I don't know how."

"That Doctor Heero got me found a way to break something…allowing me to be normal." said Stella

"I see, he must of found the key drug, breaking that would let your body return to normal." said the Doctor. "ok, boys take her to the cell."

"What, aren't you going to let her go?" asked Shinn

"She is still an enemy pilot, so she goes into a cell until I get word otherwise." said a guard.

"Fine but I am going with you." said Shinn.

Lunamaria crashed her face into her pillow as the tears came. "Sis?" asked Meyrin from the other side of the door.

"Just leave me alone." Resounded Luna as she heard Meyrin walk away and everything went quiet. As much as Luna tried she just couldn't get the image of Wing Zero exploding in a ball of flames with Heero in it out of her mind. "Why…why did you have to kill yourself Heero?" asked Luna out load. Her eyes widened as she felt a sudden hand on her shoulder.

"I am not dead Lunamaria." said a voice as Luna turned around to see a very alive Heero Yuy standing there

"He…ero?" asked Luna stunned "But how, Zero blew up?"

"Yes he did." Said Heero

Flashback

"Thank you Zero." Said Heero as he open the cockpit only to see a massive black cloud from the smoke. He unhooked himself from the cockpit and exited his machine. The moment he hit the deck of the Minerva Zero closed himself off before flying up and started fighting with Shinn. A few moments later the sword arm blew off, with all weapons gone Zero activated its self-destruct on the beach destroying itself. "You got your death on the battlefield just as you wanted."

End Flashback

"You were not inside Zero?" asked Luna

"I was onboard the Minerva when Zero blew himself up." Said Heero

"Heero I just want to know why…why did you attack those Zaft forces." Asked Luna

"Luna there are things you don't know about the Chairman. His plan for the world, I cannot let it happen so I have to fight Zaft now." said Heero as he looked at his watch. "I have to get going. I will see you soon Lun..."

Heero was cut off when something this pilot had never experienced before or even trained for happened. Luna had grabbed the back of Heero's head and had pulled Heero's face to hers. Heero's eyes widened as her lips touched his but almost instantly Heero relaxed and his eyes closed and for the first moment in a long time Heero wasn't thinking about battle plans or fighting. The only thing on his mind was the red haired woman kissing him at the moment, slowly she pulled away with a deep blush covering her face.

"Sorry..." said Luna as Heero smiled at her.

"Don't be, but I have to go. Stay here, you will be safer" said Heero as Luna nodded sadly

"I understand. Just don't die." said Luna

"Same to you." said Heero pulling her into a soft kiss before he walked out of the room.

"Chairman I don't feel this is a good time to go to Earth." said an aid as Durandal and the fake Lacus headed toward a shuttle.

"No it is the right time." Said Durandal as the shuttle door closed _"The Freedom and Wing Zero has been destroyed and maybe the Archangel. Is this checkmate? No, the white queen is still out there but the end is near."_

Meanwhile back on Earth the members of Logos where under attack. "Djibril you have to do something, the mob has reached my home." Said a member before the line went to static.

"Everyone fall back to Heaven's base, there is where we will strike back." said Djibril as he made his way toward his waiting chopper.

"How are you doing Stella?" asked Shinn as he sat outside the Cell.

"Good, I wish brother was here." Said Stella

"Stella I am sorry but Heero blew himself up in Wing Zero." Said Shinn

"Is he in Angel now?" asked Stella

"Angel?" asked Shinn

"Yes, after the woman loaded Gaia into the pod she loaded Wing Angel into separate launchers, something about Heero needing it after he destroyed Zero." said Stella as Shinn's eyes widened

"He planned on destroying Zero…Heero may be alive." said Shinn

"He is alive, the woman gave him an armored suit like this in case he had to blow up when inside." said Stella as she pointed to her pink suit "Well except in black."

"I've got to go Stella, be back soon." said Shinn as he ran toward the nearest computer terminal.

Meyrin walked back onto the bridge and back to her post. "How is your sister doing Meyrin? I remember she was quite friendly with Heero." said Captain Gladys

"She is dealing with it Captain, just give her some time." said Meyrin

"Well we are only 30 minutes out from Gibraltar and there we can have a rest." said Gladys "We should start preparing for a water landing."

"Captain we have an object coming in fast from behind." said an operator.

"What is it?" asked Gladys

"I don't know Captain." Said the operator

"Level one battle stations lower the bridge." Ordered Gladys but to everyone's surprise nothing happened. "Arthur, lower the bridge."

"I am trying but it won't go." said Arthur "Also none or our ships functions are working. AA defense is down and all other weapon we got back online are as well."

"What?" asked Gladys "Can we launch the Impulse?"

"No Captain, the launcher will not open." said Meyrin before suddenly the ships speed increased to military thrust.

"What is going on?" asked Athrun as his face appeared on one of the screens.

"We don't know, we have something coming at us from behind and I think we're been hacked, it's the only thing that could have done all of this." said Gladys as suddenly Shinn's face appeared on the screens.

"It's Heero, Stella says he planned to blow up Zero and replace it with something called Wing Angel." Said Shinn as everyone's eyes widened.

"Heero is alive, but how would he get onboard?" asked Gladys

"I don't know but he is a Gundam pilot." Said Shinn

"He must be the one who hacked the Minerva's systems." Said Athrun

Meanwhile in Luna's room she just looked at the wall, praying.

"Please be safe Heero." said Luna

"it's here." said Heero as he stood in a darkened room with only the light from his computer pad as he controlled the Minerva.

"Manual control?" asked Gladys

"Engineers report they have all been tempered with we can't slow down." Said Arthur as the ship lowered itself a bit before speeding up again.

"Captain…belly camera 67 has something." said Meyrin as she pulled up the video feed from the camera. Clearly visible was a long white cylinder with dozens of pointed ends at the top. It was attached to a very large booster engine. Coming out of the sides of the cylinder where two wings.

"What is that?" asked Arthur

"It is pulling alongside." said Meyrin "Airlock 68 just opened."

"What?" asked Gladys as she looked at the video. Suddenly a person jumped off the ship hitting the top tip of the ship before rolling down it. The person grabbed onto a slot coming to a stop. "Zoom in!"

When the camera zoomed in everyone's eyes widened. "Heero Yuy?" asked Meyrin

"Shinn was right, he is alive, but how? We saw him self-destruct." Said Arthur

"I don't know." Said Gladys as Heero disappeared into the unknown ship.

"Captain, it is pulling away and alongside." Said Meyrin as Gladys looked out the window only to see the strange ship.

Meanwhile inside Heero brought the systems online as his fingers danced across the controls, the back booster and wings fell away before exploding. Parts of the pack fell away until only four white parts remained. Heero rolled over as the white parts separated out into four angel wings. It looked a lot like Wing Zero. Its shoulders had more spikes on them and on its arms where small fins attached to larger block like structure. On its back in-between its wings laid the famous buster rifle, only it was solid metal with no coloring. Obviously this new suit could store the rifle on its back when not need.

"It's a mobile suit." Said a stunned Arthur as the mobile suit's eyes glowed green. Meanwhile inside the mobile suit Heero's typed in two words

"Wing Angel" said Heero as a golden flash happened inside his machine as the new improved Zero system (Angel system) came to life. "Let's go."

"It's a Gundam." Said Gladys as Heero pulled away from the Minerva faster than Zero had ever been able to go before, once he was a safe distance he returned control of the Minerva to its crew. "Send message to Command, Heero Yuy is not dead, he has a new Gundam, Wing Angel."

**I know this chapter was shorter than almost all my others but I wanted to focus on Heero/Luna and Heero's new Gundam. Wing Angel looks like Wing Zero Custom, I have done upgrades but I will save it for later. The only upgrade you know is that improved Zero system the Angel system. Well I am taking one to two days off to get used to my new classes so please read and review.**


	47. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46 Setting the Stage**

"_So Heero Yuy is more than alive he has increased his power with a new mobile suit."_ thought Durandal as he looked at the photos of Wing Angel as he stood in Gibraltar control room _"What powers lie inside this new piece on the board? Also this Stella is an interesting case and may prove very useful piece. No matter we must keep going with the grand plan."_

"Once the Minerva is docked I want them to send over Commander Zala, Shinn Asuka and Stella Loussier to hanger 1. I'll be waiting for them. Also guards will not be needed." said Durandal as a soldier carried out his orders.

Meanwhile deep under the sea the Archangel made its way toward Orb. "Anything on sonar?" asked Ramius

"No Captain, looks like we have…wait a second we have something directly ahead."

"All stop, arm torpedo tubes, prepare to fire." said Ramius

"Captain I am getting an IFF." said Miriallia "Wing Angel?"

"It's Zero's replacement." said Heero as he appeared on the screen "I had a feeling you were still alive Archangel, requesting permission to come onboard."

"Granted. Miriallia open the hanger door, let Heero in." said Ramius as the hanger door opened.

"Well, well long time no see Heero." Said Chief Murdock as Heero stepped out of his cockpit "Is this your new machine?"

"Yes."

"What happened to Zero?" asked Murdock, at the name Zero, the Orb soldiers started glaring at Heero.

"I blew him up." Said Heero as he lowered himself to the deck

"Don't worry about the glares, they are mad because of what you did, why did you do that anyway?" asked Murdock

"I will explain later, I am assuming Kira is in sick bay and Cagalli is with him." said Heero as Murdock nodded as Heero walked out the door. It took him only a minute to reach the medical room. When he entered he found Kira lying down in one bed with Cagalli sitting next to him.

"Long time no see Heero." Said Kira as he sat up and Cagalli noticed him.

"Heero! I want to know why! Why did you destroy an Orb fleet!" yelled Cagalli as she glared at Heero.

"I had my reasons." said Heero calmly

"What reason could you possibly have for killing all those people?" yelled Cagalli

"I lost control of my emotions, and lost control of Zero." stated Heero

"Who was it?" asked Kira as Cagalli looked at him. "The only thing I see that could shake your control over your emotions is a woman."

"Correct." said Heero as Cagalli looked at him. "The pilot of the red ZAKU, Lunamaria Hawke."

"Lunamaria? The one who showed us around?" asked Cagalli as she looked at Heero, her eyes as wide as diner plants wondering if she heard right.

"Yes." said Heero "seeing her in a pool of her own blood, in her damaged ZAKU made me lose it, it may have been the best thing that could of happened."

"How is that good, you lost control and destroyed an Orb fleet." asked Cagalli

"It made me let go of Relena once and for all." Said Heero

"Zero is destroyed?"

"Yes, but I now have Wing Angel, it is sitting inside the hanger now." said Heero before looking at the other bed. "Captain Neo Roanoke."

"Finally someone who believes what I am saying." Said Neo as he moved back the curtains, the moment he saw Heero his blood turned to ice. "How, you're dead, the lab reported Stella's brother had died, that is why she fears death, but you're here."

"Stella? Brother what is he talking about Heero?" asked Cagalli

"He is talking about Stella, the pilot of the Gaia and the Destroyer Gundam. Turns out she is the younger sister of this universe's dead version of me. So in a way she is my sister." said Heero as Cagalli and Kira's eyes widened. Suddenly Heero pulled his knife and cut Neo free from the wall but kept his hands tied. "Come on Neo, it is time for you to remember the truth."

"What are you talking about?" asked Neo

"The fact that you are Mu La Flaga." said Heero

"I keep telling you people I am not this Mu guy." said Neo

"Yes, you are." Said Heero "The same way you removed Stella's memories, is what the people who were in charge did to you. It is time for you to remember and Angel can do that for you."

"I wonder why the Chairman wants us?" asked Shinn as they walked into the hanger. Stella was hiding behind Shinn as Athrun looked forward to see the Chairman and Lacus standing there.

"Athrun!" yelled Lacus as she run forward and wrapped her arms around Athrun.

"Please let me go Lacus." Said Athrun as Lacus looked at him before backing off.

"I am so happy you three could make it." said Chairman Durandal as he noticed Stella hiding behind Shinn. "Ah…so this is Stella."

"Don't worry Stella, he is a friend." said Shinn as Stella walked forward, her hands were tied up with rope.

"Hello." Said Stella

"Hello there, let's free you from those binds. Athrun do you have your knife?" asked Durandal

"I do sir." said Shinn as he reached into his shoe and pulled out a small knife. "Stay still Stella."

"Ok." said Stella as Shinn cut her free

"Much better." said Durandal "Now we can talk as equals. I understand that Heero is your brother."

Stella nodded "Yes, brother."

"Do you know where he is?" asked Durandal

"No, he made sure not to tell me." said Stella sadly "I miss him almost as much as I missed Shinn."

"I see…you and Shinn are close?" asked Durandal with a smile as he noticed a blush on Shinn's face.

"Close, is that love?" asked Stella as Durandal nodded "I like to think."

"Very well then, since the Doctor says you are a normal natural I see no reason to hold you behind bars. Also since you were used by the Alliance against your will you can't really be held responsible for your actions. However I would ask your help in telling the world what happened to you." said Durandal

"Will it help Shinn?" asked Stella

"Yes, Stella helping Chairman Durandal is helping me." Said Shinn as Stella nodded.

"Ok then." Said Stella

"Good." Said Durandal

"Can I also help protect Shinn; Heero gave me Gaia to protect Shinn." Said Stella

"I think we can arrange that." Said Durandal "but he may not need much protecting after he has these."

Meanwhile onboard the Archangel Neo was forced inside Wing Angel. "This is going to hurt." Said Heero "But once it is done you'll remember everything."

"I am telling you I am Neo Roanoke, not this Mu La Flaga guy." said Neo

"Then this will just hurt." said Heero as he closed the cockpit.

"What is going on?" asked Ramius as she looked up at Heero.

"I am helping Mu remember who he is, if it is Mu and not some clone." said Heero as Ramius looked at him.

"How?"

"One of the few good things about the Zero, or Angel system in this case, is that it can return lost memories, if it works he will remember everything." Said Heero as Ramius eyes widened as she smiled, until she heard the screams coming from inside. "Of course it hurts. If this works he will want to see you first. So get up here."

It took all of Murrue Ramius' will not to open the cockpit as she listened to the man scream behind its Gundanium door. Suddenly it stopped and door slowly opened Neo sat there, sweat running down his face. Slowly he stood up "I told you my name is Neo Roanoke." Said Neo as Ramius' eyes filled with tears and she turned away. "And that was a lie. I am so sorry Murrue." Ramius' eyes widened as she turned to see Neo smiling "I should have said my name is Mu La Flaga."

"Mu?"

"It's me." Said La Flaga with a smile as Murrue rushed over and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest.

"Mu." said Ramius with tears in her eyes.

"This I missed, now Heero would you please untie me so that I can use my hands." Said La Flaga as Heero whipped out his knife.

"Tell me what machine where you piloting when you blew up?" asked Heero

"Never trust anyone do you Heero…alright I was piloting the Strike when the Lohengrin from the Dominion fired, I took the blow to save Murrue." said La Flaga as Heero nodded before freeing him. "Now get off I need to go do something, I will meet you in Orb."

"Wait, you came just to restore La Flaga's memories?" asked Ramius

"Yes." said Heero as he got into Angel "Now to buy some time."

"The ZGMF-X42S Destiny, it is the strongest mobile suit ever produced by Zaft. It contains three of those silhouette forms of the Impulse." Said Durandal as Shinn looked at his new machine "In simulation it surpasses all three legendary machines from Jachin Duo, including Wing Zero."

"This machine is better than Wing Zero?" asked Shinn happily.

"All the data points that way." said Durandal "and over here we have the ZGMF-X666S Legend. It is based off the Providence Gundam from the last war but with a better aiming system and other major improvements. This is your machine Athrun."

Athrun turned toward Durandal with a slight glare "Is something wrong Athrun?"

"I take these machines are for us to fight against Logos." Said Athrun

"I think I follow Athrun and yes it is strange fighting to end wars but our words are falling on deaf ears and those we must fight." Said Durandal

"True but why did you destroy the Archangel and the Freedom?" asked Athrun

"Athrun leave it alone." Said Shinn

"They only wanted peace and they fought to end this war just like us. I know they brought chaos to the battlefield but why didn't you give them a chance to explain themselves? They were the first to respond to the attack in Berlin." snapped Athrun as Durandal looked at him.

"I understand your point Athrun but we did. I am sure they heard my speeches for peace if they had contacted us we would have welcomed them in just like we welcomed Heero until he betrayed us." said Durandal

"He did that to save his sister!" yelled Athrun

"I know but giving information to the enemy, even if it to save someone, is still giving information to the enemy." Said Durandal "As for the Freedom and the Archangel, didn't Captain Gladys give them a chance to surrender before the final battle?"

"They didn't surrender because…" said Athrun as he glared at Lacus

"Mmm… even Miss Lacus has gotten behind the war effort." said Durandal

"Chairman!" yelled Athrun

"Back off Athrun." said Shinn as Stella just stepped back watching the interaction.

"I understand your feelings about this Athrun. You are asking yourself why…why did it have to be this way…why didn't it turn out the way we planned. It is upsetting I know. But let's face the truth in this world today; none of us truly know what role we are meant to play. What our strengths are. We are all moving blindly into the future with a path to follow. I believe your two friends Heero Yuy and Kira Yamato are the best examples of knowing our destiny."

"Chairman?" asked Athrun

"Look at the facts, Kira Yamato is one of the best mobile suit pilots of his age." said Chairman as Shinn let out a low mmm. "However he wasn't raised to be a soldier therefore his skills where left undeveloped. Now Heero Yuy was raised from birth to be a soldier and even though he is a natural he is the equal of, if not better then, Kira Yamato. Now tell me Athrun have you ever seen Heero confused about his next step?"

"No." said Athrun

"That is because he thinks with the mind of a warrior, he was raised on the battlefield and there he knows all and can explain everything. Imagine if he was raised from birth to be a doctor or a musician, he would be the best in his field saving people's lives or writing beautiful music that will outlast him." said the Chairman "Kira on the other hand was confused about his path, he lost control and got blinded by the power he wielded. He shows up on the battlefield fighting against whoever he wished. I couldn't allow this loose cannon to roam free, that is why I gave the order to shot him down. If he had understood himself like Heero he would have lived a happy life."

"A happy life?" asked Shinn

"Yes, didn't Heero say he is at home on the battlefield? He knows only how to fight." Said Durandal as Athrun nodded his head. "That is the world I want to make, where everyone feels happy because they know who they are and what they are meant to do and that is why I am giving you these machines to help bring that world into reality."

**Well I know I said that I would take a few days off to get used to classes but then I remembered that I don't have class on Monday till 1 so I had time to edited this chapter but I will probably not update tomorrow because it is my busy day. Well I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reviewing. **


	48. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47 The Heart**

Athrun leaned against the wall of his darkened room, just thinking as he listened to the pouring ran outside his hotel window.

"Athrun, you in there Athrun?" asked Lacus from outside the door. She opened the door and turned on the lights before running up to Athrun. "There you are… you have to hurry and prove yourself to the Chairman or else."

"What are you talking about?" asked Athrun

"They, the Chairman and that Rey fellow, think that you will not do…that your confused and a waste because you think of things other than being a soldier." Said Lacus "You have to prove yourself or else."

"Athrun Zala this is base MP we need to ask you some questions." said a guard outside the door.

"So the Chairman wants me to shut my mouth and be his pet mobile suit pilot. Well I will not allow it." Said Athrun as Lacus's eyes widened.

Outside the guards heard the sound of breaking glass. "Sounds like a runner, shot the door open." Ordered one of them as they fired at the handle before busting down the door. When they entered they found Lacus cowering by the broken window.

"Let's get him." said a guard as he stepped outside as his other two comrades followed. Lacus just stood there until she heard three thuds. Next thing she saw was Athrun standing in the rain.

"Come with me." Ordered Athrun as he held his hand out to her. She took it and stepped onto the wet fire escape.

"What are you doing…if we go now maybe the Chairman will forgive you and you and me..." said Lacus as Athrun glared at him.

"Meer." Said Athrun as Lacus' eyes widened

"No…I am Lacus Clyne." Said Lacus

"No you are not. The Chairman is using you and once he is done with you he will kill you." said Athrun as the fake Lacus' eyes widened.

"No…if I play my role I'll be happy, what is wrong with being content with your life." Said Lacus

"It's not your life." Stated Athrun

"It is now…I'd rather be Lacus Clyne the Meer Campbell." said Lacus

"Please Meer." Said Athrun as he held his hand out but she didn't take it. He pulled it away as he disappeared down the fire escape leaving the fake Lacus to her tears. Athrun ran down the stairs in the rain until he reached a lower level, he entered the building again.

"What is going on?" asked Meyrin as she sat down at her room's computer. Suddenly the door opened. "Commander Zala." Athrun sprinted over and covered her mouth.

"Don't scream, I am only trying to escape." said Athrun "Do you understand?" Meyrin nodded as Athrun pulled his hand away.

"Why are they after you Commander?" asked Meyrin

"I'll tell you later." said Athrun as a knock came from the door.

"MP's we need to search your room." Came a voice from the other side of the door.

"When I break the window scream. Tell them I had a gun on you."

"Wait I have an idea." Said Meyrin

"Open this door now!" yelled a guard

"What is going on?" asked a healed Luna as she walked up to the guards.

"We need to search this room." Said a guard as the door opened to show Meyrin with wet hair and only a towel covering her body. Instantly the male guards looked away as Luna glared at her sister.

"Meyrin, what are you doing?" asked Luna "Answering the door in only a towel?"

"Well they were going to break it down." said Meyrin as Luna glared at the guards

"Move along boys." said the lead guard as Meyrin closed the door.

"Sis what is wrong with you sometimes?" asked Luna as she opened her room door across the hall. She flipped on the lights and closed the door behind her. Slowly she walked into the main room thinking she was alone but she wasn't.

"You know you need to work on your locks." said Heero as he sat at her desk wearing a red Zaft pilot uniform.

"Heero?" asked Luna "Are you the reason why they are busting down doors?"

"No, they are looking for Athrun." said Heero "Apparently he isn't following the Chairman's wishes." Suddenly an alarm went off.

"He's at the harbor?" asked a guard in the lobby

"How did he get over there?" asked another as they gave chase.

"Athrun stay here I'll get a car, jump in when you see me." said Meyrin as Athrun hid in a darkened ally "Now that everyone thinks you're in the harbor I can get you to the inland hangers easier."

"Thanks for this Meyrin." Said Athrun as Meyrin disappeared around a corner.

"Sounds like Athrun is in trouble shouldn't you help him." Asked Luna

"Shouldn't you turn me into the guards, Lunamaria?" asked Heero as Luna's eyes widened. "Besides it was to easily tripped, he isn't at the harbor, now why don't you turn me in?

"I can't do that." Said Luna

"Why?" asked Heero calmly

"Because….of those kisses onboard the Minerva." said Luna with a deep blush "It just…"

"Felt right?" asked Heero

"Yes." said Luna

"Same here." said Heero as he lowered his head. "Luna, remember the second battle with the Orb fleet when I went crazy."

"Because you were protecting your sister." Said Luna

"No I wasn't protecting her." Said Heero

"Alright, take a GOUF and get out of here." Said Meyrin as she and Athrun walked toward one of the empty GOUF.

"What about you?' asked Athrun

"If they are trying to kill you. You would be better off running." Said Meyrin. Suddenly Athrun tackled her and pulled her behind a large computer system just as bullets flew by.

"This is unforgivable Athrun." said Rey as he fired his assault rifle. "You have betrayed the Chairman's trust."

"Rey stop this Meyrin is back here!" yelled Athrun as Rey kept firing. Athrun rolled out of the side and brought his own gun to bear shooting the rifle out of Rey's hands.

"You weren't worried about Stella?" asked Luna

"I was worried about her but it wasn't what drove me out of control." said Heero "It was seeing you in your broken machine half dead."

"What?" asked Luna as she looked into Heero's eyes

"Seeing you almost dead drove me to break my emotional control over Zero." said Heero "However it was a good thing. When I went deep into the Zero system control I was given a choice."

"What kind of choice?" asked Luna

"Between going back to Relena or staying in this universe with you." said Heero

"Relena? Your love from your old universe?" asked Luna

"Yes and I chose you." said Heero as Luna's eyes widened.

"Are you saying you love me Heero?" asked Luna

"Yes." Said Heero as Luna's eyes widened even more as she smiled. "Now the question remains do you love me Lunamaria Hawke?"

"Come one." Said Athrun as he and Meyrin went to the GOUF and started its engines. "I am sorry but if you stay here they will blame you."

"I understand." said Meyrin as she knelt behind Athrun's seat. Rey reached for his cell phone and quickly called Shinn as he ran to his car.

"Shinn get the Destiny and the Legend ready." Ordered Rey

"Why, what is going on?" asked Shinn

"A fugitive took one of our machines." Said Rey as Athrun took the GOUF into the air.

"Heero." Said Luna "I just don't know…I've never been in love, truth be told you're the first person I ever kissed."

"Same here." Said Heero

"I know I have strong feelings to you, I just don't know if it's love and this whole thing about the war." Said Luna as Heero nodded his head.

"I understand, if you change your mind Angel's radio number is 275.7, activate it and I will come." said Heero as he made his way to the door. Suddenly a GOUF lifted off from the nearby base. "Looks like I better go help Athrun. Also stay here, I don't want you getting hurt. When the bombs I planted go off. Don't worry they are all far away from people."

"Heero?"

"Ya?" asked Heero as Luna walked up to him and kissed him again, for a second they just stood there kissing.

"I am not sure that I love you, but stay alive until I know the answer." said Luna as Heero nodded his head before disappearing out the door.

Meanwhile the Destiny and Legend were raised from the underground hanger just as Rey got there. "What is going on Rey, who is this spy?" asked Shinn

"Be on your toes, we are going after Athrun Zala." Said Rey

"What are going to do?" asked Meyrin as she and Athrun flew through a thunder storm.

"We are going to look for the Archangel." Said Athrun

"But that ship was destroyed." Said Meyrin

"No, it's alive and Kira is with it." Said Athrun.

"Why would Athrun betray us?" asked Shinn

"I don't know but we need to stop him, he is getting away." said Rey as he activated the Legend and took to the air followed by Shinn in the Destiny.

Meanwhile in the control room, Chairman Durandal sat behind a large desk, suddenly a guard walked in. "Sir, we traced the computer who hacked our system. It came from a Meyrin Hawke of the Minerva."

"I see." Said Durandal as he brought Rey up on the come link.

"Chairman." Said Rey as Athrun's GOUF came into range.

"Rey did you see any sign of Meyrin Hawke while hunting Athrun?" asked Durandal

"Meyrin?" asked Shinn

"Yes, she is with Athrun right now. She is helping him." Said Rey

"I see…then treat her as a traitor as well." Said Durandal

"Right." said Rey "Shinn I'll hit from the right,s you get in front of him."

"But Rey?" asked Shinn

"What if all the Chairman's dreams of peace end here because of those two?" asked Rey as Shinn's eyes narrowed as he fired the Destiny's rifle at the low flying GOUF.

"Stop this Shinn, don't you see they are using you!" yelled Athrun as he fired the GOUFs wrist cannons but hit only the energy shield of the Destiny

"That isn't going to work on us Athrun and you should feel ashamed." Said Rey as the dozen small spines of the Legend turned toward him and fired.

"Just surrender, don't betray us!" yelled Shinn as he fired at the GOUF that Athrun and Meyrin where in. Athrun pulled around using the GOUF's bull whip to make the Destiny's gun explode.

"Shinn I know the Chairman's words sound nice but he will destroy the world." Said Athrun

"Don't listen to him Shinn." Said Rey

"Fine, don't, but let Meyrin get out, she has done nothing wrong." Said Athrun

"She has betrayed us. There is no point to her life." Said Rey as he fired his gun but missed.

"I can't let this war go on." said Shinn "It's all your fault!"

"Shinn!" yelled Athrun as Shinn pulled the Destiny's sword.

"You betrayed us!" yelled Shinn as Athrun threw his whip again but Shinn moved out of the way before grabbing it with his free hand. The hand sent an electrical charged that blew up the whip. "Die!"

"No!" yelled Meyrin as she cowered in fear as the sword came closer. Just as it was about to hit, it was cut in half.

"What?" asked Rey as he pulled the Legend back.

"Every life as a point Rey." Said a voice as another mobile suit appeared in the darkness. Suddenly four wings appeared out of its back and in its one hand a glowing energy sword. A flash of lighting showing who was there.

"Heero." said Athrun as Wing Angel floated between him and Meyrin and Shinn and Rey.

"Fallback I'll take care of these two." said Heero as Athrun turned his GOUf away from the battle.

"Shinn, Rey, why have you stopped?" asked the Chairman over the link.

"You don't see the mobile suit on radar?" asked Shinn

"No, is there another machine out there." Asked the Chairman

"Yes, it's Heero Yuy in Wing Angel." Said Rey

"Shoot him down and then finish the rest of your mission." Ordered Durandal

"I would like to see you try." Said Heero as suddenly a second sword shot out of the left arm.

"Two swords?" said Rey as he pulled the Legend's sword. He charged forward his Heero just grinned, he had seen it coming a mile away.

Heero ducked under the attack before cutting off both the Legend's arms in a single move. "Rey!" yelled Shinn as he pulled out the cannon from the Destiny's back and aimed it at Angel. "Take this!"

The beam fired and one of Angel's top wings moved forward forming an energy shield to take the hit. "He has energy shields too?" asked Shinn as Heero charged forward cutting off Destiny's cannons.

"All too easy." said Heero "Well they are new to those machines."

Angel's eyes flashed as the screen turned gold for a second. "Very well, I will let them live. Shinn, because Stella would never forgive me, and Rey because you say so Angel. Now let's go." said Heero as he punched Angel's engines forward heading toward the base.

"Chairman, Heero is heading toward you." said Rey

"Can you stop him?' asked Durandal

"No he has disabled both me and Shinn, we are on our way back." said Rey as alarms went off as Heero approached the base. Inside his cockpit Heero pressed a button. Suddenly all over the base explosions went off as the bombs Heero had placed went off. In all the mobile suit hangers in the back part of the base, the fuel depot went up in a fireball and so did the ammo dump.

"Alright Angel lets test out some others tools." said Heero as he floated over the main harbor. He pushed a button and the feathers on his lower wings shot off into 10 small flying parts. When that happened a center globe popped up inside his cockpit as the targets where picked. Also Heero pulled out his buster rifle from behind his back and split it in two. When Heero pulled the trigger 10 small beam shots and two shots from his buster rifle went off, hitting all the points he had missed with his bombs. He fired three rounds from each before putting away his weapons and his feathers returned to their docking points.

"Put those fires out!" yelled the Chairman as he looked at the completely destroyed base.

"If it wasn't for the fact that Luna and so many other people are in that building with you. You would be dead Chairman but looks like that will have to wait." said Heero as he zoomed in on the window. He scrolled down two stories to see Luna looking out the window.

"Luna." Said Heero

"Heero." said Luna as she looked up at the burning sky seeing two pair of glowing green mobile suit eyes through the darkness. Suddenly Angel spread its wings wide before letting out a burst of steam from its engines making the mobile suit's outline glow in the night sky before Heero flew away. "I love you Heero."

**Well I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reviewing. **


	49. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48 A Short Break**

"How bad is it?" asked Durandal

"In man power not bad, the attack killed only three dozen but 75% of our machines and supplies have been destroyed beyond repair another 20% is in need a major repairs." said a technician "Only 5% of our attacking force is ready to go."

"I see, how are the ships in the harbor?" asked Durandal

"All but the Minerva took damage, but they can repaired." said the technician

"Very well, how long until we can replace those machines we lost?" asked Durandal

"It will take a week of around the clock orbital drops to replace those machines. The first drop should take place in about an hour."

"Very well. You're dismissed." Said Durandal as the aid left Durandal to his thoughts. _"This is an interesting and troublesome turn of events. However I wonder why didn't he attack the Minerva or in that case me. He had me in checkmate, one shot and the king would have fallen but he didn't take it."_

"_Chess is more than a game…the way a person plays show what they are willing to give up to attained victory." _Said Le Creuset's voice in Durandal's memory

"_Yes, all this time I have been thinking of Heero as a piece on the board but what if instead of the piece he is a player. He is calling the moves he sees and is moving according." _Thought Durandal as he turned to look out the window, some of the fires still burning, but most where out._ "He didn't attack the Minerva or hanger 1 because his sister Stella was likely in those two places. He didn't kill Shinn because of Stella's feelings for him. So he isn't willing to hurt his sister but that still doesn't explain why he didn't take my king and finish the game."_

"_Some pieces are too important for a person to surrender, they would rather lose everything else then give up that one piece." said Le Creuset "The Queen is the prime example of this."_

"_If Heero is the King what is his queen? Maybe it isn't a what but a who…and she was in this building, killing me would mean killing her and he couldn't allow that." _thought Durandal staring at the small chess board he carried wherever he went. "Can you bring the list of the Minerva's crew who were staying here last night?"

"Yes sir." said a guard as he walked out.

Meanwhile Heero landed Angel on a nearby beach next to Athrun's GOUF. "Now what are we going to do?" asked Meyrin as Athrun opened the cockpit door.

"You two will transfer to Angle and we will head to the Archangel." said Heero

"But that ship was destroyed." Said Meyrin as Heero shook his head.

"I was there before I went to Gibraltar. Now hurry over before they send a force to find us." said Heero as he opened his cockpit and extended his hand. Meyrin and Athrun jumped on the mobile suit's hand before being pulled back toward Heero's cockpit. It was cramped but they fit inside. Heero closed the door before pulling his buster rifle and destroyed the GOUF.

"How long to the Archangel?" asked Meyrin as Angel took to the air.

"We can only go about ¼ total speed because any faster and you would slam your head against the wall and die. So about 2 hours." said Heero "We should reach them right before they get to Orb."

"You can get from here to Orb in only 2 hours?" asked Meyrin

"If I really wanted to I could get there in ½ hour but I can't risk you two getting injured so we are going slowly." Said Heero

"Heero, why were you at Gibraltar anyhow?" asked Athrun

"Too blow it up." said Heero "And I did."

"Wait did you blow the hotel because…." asked Meyrin fearing the worst.

"No your sister is fine, I left the resident area and the Minerva untouched." said Heero "However if Luna hadn't been in the hotel I would of destroyed it to kill Durandal."

"Heero, are you saying you like Luna?" asked Athrun stunned by the Gundam pilot. His answer came when the screen turned golden and an image entered his mind. It was Heero standing in Lunamaria's room and to his surprised they were kissing.

"Ok…what was that?" asked Meyrin as she looked at Athrun "Did you just see my sister kissing…"

"Heero." finished Athrun "Yes."

"Angel needs to learn to stay out of that part of my memories." Stated Heero

"Wait, did that really happen?" asked Meyrin

"Yes right before I escaped the Minerva on Wing Angel." said Heero "Now let's leave that alone."

"Here is the list you wanted Mr. Chairman." said the aid as he dropped off the paper.

"_So there were only five members of the Minerva's crew who got rooms in the hotel. Gladys, Athrun, Lunamaria, Meyrin and Rey. Well we know that Athrun, Meyrin and Rey where not in the building during the attack. I don't see him protecting Gladys so I am left with one choice Lunamaria Hawke a Red uniform ZAKU pilot."_ Thought the Chairman before looking up "Would you please get me Lunamaria Hawke and Captain Gladys of the Minerva."

"Yes sir." said the aid as he ran off, a couple of minutes later Gladys walked in with Lunamaria at her side, both women saluted.

"You wanted to see us Chairman." Said Gladys

"Yes, please be seated." Said Durandal as they pulled up chairs and sat across from him. "I am sorry that we have to meet again under these times Lunamaria Hawke."

"So am I sir." said Luna "I have told the MPs everything I know about Meyrin and Athrun."

"And I believe their reports but what about Heero Yuy." Said Durandal as Lunamaria's eyes widened.

"Heero?" asked Luna

"Yes, Heero." said Durandal

"What is this about Chairman?" asked Gladys

"It is about Lunamaria knowing that Heero Yuy was on base." said Durandal

"How would she know?" asked Gladys "Do you have any proof that she knew?"

"No, just logical." said Durandal "The Minerva wasn't hit by Heero's attack because his sister Stella was there but why did he spare this place full of the Commanders of Zaft including myself. It would have been a prime target unless he didn't want someone to die and it turns out the only two Minerva crew who were in this hotel during the attack was you and Lunamaria."

"Chairman that still doesn't prove…" said Gladys but she was interrupted by Lunamaria

"Heero came to see me." said Luna as Gladys looked at her.

"I see, where did you encounter him." asked Durandal

"In my room, I opened the door and he was sitting at my desk in a Zaft uniform." said Luna

"Why would Heero do that?" asked Gladys

"He wanted to talk to me." said Luna

"About what?" asked Durandal

"Well…" said Luna

"He loves you doesn't he?" asked Durandal as Gladys' eyes widened and Luna nodded her head. "I see, so the reason why he didn't attack this place was so he wouldn't kill you."

"Yes, sir. He asked me to stay in my room." said Luna

"Luna did you know about the bombs?" asked Gladys

"Yes, but Heero never told me where they were, only that he wanted to kill as few as possible." said Luna

"And he did, he could have killed thousands instead only 3 dozen people died. Now those deaths are tragic but in the grand total it is a small amount." said Durandal

"Why didn't you tell us this Luna?" asked Gladys "Did he threaten you or something?"

"He kissed me Captain." Said Luna

"So Heero what is all different about Angel?" asked Athrun as he, Meyrin and Heero flew over North America. Meyrin had fallen asleep as best she could inside the cockpit.

"I combined technology from my old universe with this one." said Heero "I have Gundanium phase shift amour with a Gundanium power source giving me unlimited power."

"Gundanium phase shift?"

"It's like normal phase shift but instead of titanium being the main element it is Gundanium." said Heero "This Gundam's amour is 7 times stronger than even Zero's armor."

"What?" asked Athrun

"I also have two beam swords instead of one; my machine guns are now beam guns and my improved buster rifle."

"How is it improved?" asked Athrun

"I can change the rate of fire and I decreased the shock from firing so I don't have a repeat of what happened to Zero." said Heero

"I saw you have shields." said Athrun as Heero nodded.

"The upper wings and both arms can generate a shield." said Heero "Also I have the Dragoon system like the Providence and the Legend, only I can use it inside the atmosphere."

"How?" said Athrun "That is impossible."

"Each feather has its own engine and flight system that allows them to fly." said Heero "I have also taken into account the weakness of this universe's machines."

"What do you mean?"

"Power, your machines like the Strike and the Impulse run out of power way to fast." said Heero "So I installed a cable. In battle it can shoot out and recharge friendly unites, also I can use it as a weapon."

"How?"

"I can use it to deliver the computer virus Angel created, with it I can disable an entire ship in five seconds without killing them." said Heero

"He disarmed you emotionally making you unable to fight back. Now the real question is: do you love him Lunamaria?" asked Durandal

"Gilbert!" yelled Gladys "That is personal, she doesn't have to tell us that!"

"Very well, but would you fight against him?" asked Durandal

"I don't know sir, I believe in you sir, but it's Heero." said Luna

"I understand…maybe if you run into him again you'll be able to convince him to follow the right path. The path we are making for the world." Said Durandal as Luna looked into his eyes and for the first time didn't see any hope in her Chairman's eyes in fact they made her skin crawl. "You are dismissed."

Slowly Lunamaria walked out of the room leaving Gladys alone with the Chairman "Are you going to punish her?" asked Gladys

"No, she is following her heart. I think she loves Heero as much as he appears to love her." Said Durandal "In fact I think since Shinn and Rey get the Destiny and the Legend Lunamaria should become the new pilot of the Impulse."

"Is that wise, I don't think she could fight Heero." Said Gladys

"And Heero can't fight her, so they will not fight each other." said Durandal "And she might turn him to our side, a woman's love has a profane effect on every man."

"I see, so you are going to use their love for each other as a tool?" asked Gladys

"Yes, if it ends all wars I would." said Durandal "Now as for the Gaia's pilot Stella."

"Yes, I don't like the fact that you are letting her pilot the Gaia on the Minerva." Said Gladys "she may of turned but she was still an Earth Forces pilot."

"And half of our forces in the attack on Heavens base will be Earth Forces that have joined us." said Durandal "if it makes you feel better I plan to let her join Zaft later today as a red uniform pilot."

"What!"

"Yes, she has many skills and a deep love for Shinn." said Durandal.

"So you are using her love for Shinn to make her fight?" asked Gladys as Durandal shook his head.

"No…no…no she wants to protect Shinn just as much as he wants to protect her. They will protect each other on the battlefield." said Durandal as Gladys nodded before leaving.

"Alright hold on." said Heero as he brought Angel into the water near a large island. As they entered the water there was the Archangel backing up into the underground hanger. One of the Archangel's hanger doors opened allowing Heero to enter. Once inside Heero opened the cockpit allowing everyone to get out.

"Athrun!" yelled Kira as a lift brought the three of them down to the hanger deck.

"I thought you were dead Kira." said Athrun "When the Freedom exploded."

"Wait' he's the Freedom's pilot?" asked Meyrin

"Yes, and the real Lacus Clyne's fiancée." said Heero

"Real Lacus?" asked Meyrin

"Yes, the one in the Plants and with the Chairman is a fake." Said Athrun

"Is this Lunamaria Heero?" asked Kira as Heero shook his head.

"Hello, I am Meyrin Hawke, Luna's my older sister." Said Meyrin

"She helped me escape after I refused to follow the Chairman's wishes." Said Athrun "And become his pet mobile suit pilot. We probably would have been killed but Heero showed up and saved us."

"So that is where you took off Heero." said Dearka from an upper railing. "Long time no see Athrun."

"Same to you Dearka, how are you and Miriallia doing?" asked Athrun

"Fine, she says I snore too loud but I don't believe her." Said Dearka

"I do, you never wondered why we would always give you your own room when we were in Zaft." said Athrun as he grinned "Because none of us could sleep through those sounds you made."

"Whatever…welcome back." Said Dearka

"That's Dearka Elsman, pilot of the Buster." said Athrun

"Athrun!" yelled Cagalli as she ran forward stopping just short of him.

"Cagalli." said Athrun as he lowered his head. "Can you ever forgive me for what I've done?"

"Athrun I should be the one who's saying I am sorry, I almost got married without even telling you." said Cagalli as she lowered her head.

"Just kiss each other already." Stated Heero as he got off the lift "I need to get some sleep, is there an extra room or do I have to head home?"

"There are some extra rooms in block 3." Said Kira as Heero walked away. "Come on Meyrin, I will show you around."

"We have one week, one week before anything major should happen." thought Heero as he found a spare room. He locked the door and set up his normal locking system before hitting the bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

**I know some people may be upset with Luna for talking to the Chairman but remember she still believed in him but not anymore. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75**


	50. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49 Once more**

"Chairman, we are ready." Said a soldier

"Very well, we are starting a week late but it couldn't be helped." said Durandal as he headed toward the Minerva, as the rebuilt Earth and Zaft fleet headed out of Gibraltar and headed toward Heaven's base in Iceland.

As the Minerva headed out, Shinn stood looking at the Destiny. Rey was sitting down reading while he waited for the oncoming battle. The back door opened. "Shinn?" asked Stella as Shinn turned to see Stella standing there in a red flight suit.

"Stella." Said Shinn as she walked up and stood next to Shinn. He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Shinn, me scared." said Stella

"Don't be, once this is over we will have peace." Said Shinn

"Peace?" asked Stella

"Yes and I'll protect you out there." said Shinn "You'll be fine."

"Send a message out to Heavens base. Tell them to surrender Lord Djibril and all other members of Logos and to disarm." said Durandal as he sat on the Minerva's bridge. "There is no harm in opening the door to peace."

"Very well sir."

Meanwhile Lunamaria sat inside the Core Spender, she set the radio to 275.7. "Hurry Heero." said Luna

Half the world away Heero sat inside Angel's cockpit watching the news reports of the coming battle at Heavens base debating when he should take off. Suddenly an alarm came over his radio. "Luna" said Heero as he closed the cockpit door.

"Heero what are you doing?" asked Miriallia as she appeared on the screen.

"I need to go, open the hatch; I need to launch now!" ordered Heero with such force it took Miriallia back.

"Ok." Said Miriallia

"We have two hours until the deadline." Said a Logos member

"Why wait?" asked Djibril "Tell the base commander he can attack."

"Yes Lord Djibril."

Outside the base every weapon the Logos forces had opened up on the combined Earth and Zaft fleet. "Captain it's a full scale attack!" yelled Arthur

"All forces launch the attack." order Durandal

"Launch all mobile suits and lower the bridge." ordered Gladys as the mobile suits began taking off.

"Shinn?" asked Stella as she sat inside the Gaia

"Sorry Stella just stay here, the Gaia can't fly or swim so you will go ashore when a transport arrives." Said Shinn as the Destiny was loaded into the catapult. "I'll see you on the beach Stella."

"Ok Shinn." said Stella as the Destiny took off followed by the Legend.

"Lunamaria Impulse I'm taking off." said Luna as she flew forward. "_Where are you Heero?"_

Heero was pushing Angel past the red line as he was forced back in his chair, "Mach 14." Said Heero weakly as his vision started to narrow at such speeds. "ETA 12 minutes. Just hang on Luna I'm coming!"

"Launch all the Destroys." Said the commander as five of the giant black mobile suits from Berlin came out of the side of a large hill.

"Fire!" yelled Sting as he sat in one of the Destroys. He fired his two main guns at the fleet, instantly 12 ships where wiped from the face of the earth.

"Stella, you ok?" asked Shinn looking for the Gaia's landing craft.

"I am fine." Said Stella as her face appeared on the screen. "They are like me; they don't know they are the bad thing."

"I am sorry Stella but I have to stop them." Said Shinn

"I understand." Said Stella as she cut the link and watched the shore get closer.

"Assault boats will hit north west coast section 1-4 in 2 minutes, section 5-9 are delayed due to those monster mobile suits. Mr. Chairman." Said an operator

"Very well signal the descent pods." said Durandal

"Zaft descent pods on radar." said an operator

"Activate the Nevalon system and destroy them." said Djibril

"Opening hanger." Said an operator as an entire mountain moved to reveal a large disk. High above the descent pods filled with Zaft mobile suits, "Nevalon system armed."

"Fire." said Djibril as he sipped his wine. Out of the disk shot a huge beam filling the entire sky.

"My God." said Arthur as the bright beam filled the sky, suddenly dozens of smaller explosions appeared as the mobile suits exploded.

"Chairman, the entire descent force has been destroyed." Said the controller "The first wave of forces have hit the beach."

"Let's go." said Stella as the Gaia jumped into the shallow water before running ashore firing her gun at the defending turrets.

"I see, what about those monster machines, where are they at?" asked Durandal

"Two are heading toward the landing forces and the other three have formed a defensive line." said radar man "Wait I have something coming in very fast."

"Show me." said Durandal as an image of Wing Angel came flying in so fast that steam was coming off from where the hot engines heated the moist air around it. "_I knew that the Heero would come to protect his queen."_

"It's Heero." said Gladys

"Send message to all forces, Wing Angel is an enemy." said Durandal

"Yes, sir." Said an aid as he sent out the message.

"This is so much fun!" yelled Sting as he fired his cannon's again.

"Stop!" yelled Luna as she fired the Impulses rifle at the Destroy.

"That isn't going to work on me!" yelled Sting as he fired at the Impulse. Before Luna could move Wing Angel moved in front of the shot. Instantly Heero raised his arm forming an energy shield taking the hit. Once the blast was deflected Heero wiped out his buster rifle and pulled the trigger. Not even the energy shield of the Destroy was enough to stop the blast, the beam ripped right through the shield turning the giant mobile suit into dust.

"Heero?" asked Luna

"You called." said Heero as he appeared on her screen.

"Ya, I don't know what really is going on but I trust you more then I trust the Chairman right now." said Luna as Heero nodded

"Alright, first let's help bring down Logos then we will make our exit." said Heero "They are just as reasonable for this war as chairman Durandal."

"Ok." Said Luna as the two flew off.

"Shinn we need to take this thing down." said Rey as he and Rey dodged fire from two of the Destroys. "Can you get close?"

"Consider it done." said Shinn as he flew forward dodging fire from Destroy. His arm glowed as he charged up the electrical charge in his hand. He placed his hand on the top of the Gundam's head. The entire mobile suit exploded as the electrical charge ripped through the Destroy. He turned toward another of the Gundams, but suddenly it exploded. "What was that?"

His answer came when the Gundam fell to the Earth only to see Wing Angel there with his buster rifle in one hand and a sword in the other. "You!" yelled Shinn as he pulled his sword and charged forward. Heero moved out of the way before kicking Shinn's mobile suit into the ground.

"Shinn I am not here to fight you, but if I must I will shoot you down." said Heero as the Destiny stood up from the small hole in the ground.

"You are the enemy." said Shinn as he lifted his rifle but before he could fire a green beam cut thought the gun blowing up.

"What?" asked Shinn as his computer traced the beam shot "Luna? But why?"

"Because I love him." said Luna as Heero smiled before turning his buster rifle at the second to last Destroy Gundam.

"We have lost 4 of the Destroys." said an Earth Forces operator "Also Zaft landing forces have hit the beaches on all shores and are advancing."

"Have they breached our secondary defense line?" asked Djibril

"Yes and the third is under heavy attack." said the operator as the Logos members stood up and started to panic. During the panic Lord Djibril slipped out of the room and headed toward the waiting sub.

"How are we doing?" asked Durandal

"All forces are advancing and a lot of the defenders have started surrendering." said an operator

"Good, what about Heero Yuy, how is our forces doing in bring him down?" asked Durandal

"Well sir, most of our soldiers aren't attacking him because he is helping us take down the Destroys sir." said the operator as Durandal glared at her. "I'll send the order again sir."

"Alright Luna, let's fall back and leave the rest to them." said Heero as he cut the Destroys legs off.

"What do you want to do?" asked Luna as a map appeared on her screen.

"Head there; there is something else I need to do." said Heero

"Alright but please don't hurt anyone on the Minerva they are my friends." said Luna as Heero nodded.

"Captain the Impulse is heading away from us." said the radar operator

"What?" asked Gladys "Signal the Impulse, ask Luna what she is doing?"

"Captain, Wing Angel is approaching fast!"

"Activate all AA defenses!" yelled Gladys as Angel stopped just short of the bridge. Heero raised his hand and out of the box located on Angel's arms shot a small cable.

"What is he doing?" asked Arthur before all power on the ship deactivated. Angel flew away at full speed.

"Captain we are blind."

"He disabled us so we can't follow him by tracking the Impulse." said Gladys

"No matter, just in case Lunamaria did decide to turn against us I had an extra tracking beacon placed inside the Impulse and in her suit." said Durandal as Gladys glared at him "Once we get the power on we will be able to track the Impulse wherever it goes."

"Sir, we are getting a light message from back up ships." said Arthur as he pointed at a nearby ship using the old method of commutation, the flashes of light. "I think they are saying Heavens base just surrendered."

"Good, Sorry Gladys but I feel I must transfer ships until you can bring your systems back online." Said Durandal as Gladys nodded as the Chairman stood up and left.

Meanwhile Lunamaria sat with her feet hanging out of the open cockpit as the Impulse sat on a small island, the sun was starting to go down. "I wonder if I did the right thing?" asked Luna as Wing Angel landed across from her. She stood up as Angel's cockpit opened up and Heero stepped out and walked up to Luna.

"Luna." Said Heero as the two pilots looked into each other eyes. His blue met her lavender as the sun started to disappear below the horizon, but the faint afterglow remained. "Did you mean it?"

Her response came when she stood on her toes and kissed Heero's lips. "Yes." Said Luna between a kiss, as she put her arms around Heero's neck and he placed his arms around her waist. "What are we going to do now?"

"First remove the tracking system Durandal placed inside the Impulse and your flight suit. Then head to the Archangel, your sister is already there." said Heero as Luna nodded.

**I am not sure if I spelled that weapon system right so please forgive me. Yes Luna has joined Heero. Heero disabled the Minerva with the computer virus I talked about last chapter, the virus also told him about the tracking system. Also I guessed on Luna's eye color if I am wrong please forgive me. Well thanks for all the reviews I would like to ask that you keep on reviewing. Wilkins75**


	51. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50 Into the Sky**

"So Heero, do you understand what the Chairman is doing?" asked Lunamaria as Heero pulled the tracking system from the Impulse's cockpit.

"Everything…no, but I see most parts of his plan. First step, replace Lacus Clyne with one he can control." said Heero as he pulled out the second tracking system.

"I am still having trouble believing there are two Lacus Clynes." said Luna "I know you told me that, but still it is hard."

"Trust me, there are two, the one you saw in Athrun's room wasn't the real one." said Heero "How many people love and believe in Lacus Clyne and whatever she says?"

"Like….everyone." said Luna as her eyes widened "Everyone in the Plants and a lot of the Earth would do anything she says."

"And Chairman Durandal wants her power, and since he couldn't get the real Lacus he created another through surgery. The sad thing is, I think the woman he found now believes she is the real Lacus." said Heero "But the real evidence came from what he told Athrun and Shinn he wanted to do."

"What does he want to do?" asked Luna

"Create an army of people like me." said Heero as Luna blinked "He basically wants a person's fate to be decided by their genes. If your genes say you would be a great doctor you would study to be a doctor from birth or be a perfect soldier like me. No one would be free, everyone would know there place and according to Durandal there would be no more wars."

"The no more wars sounds good." said Luna as Heero nodded his head.

"That's true but that is based on the idea that humans are all reasonable and we are not." said Heero "What Durandal is really doing is placing the strong over the weak. He fails to see that all humans are weak."

"Are you weak Heero?" asked Luna

"Yes." said Heero as he stood up and walked into Angel's cockpit, he pulled out another black space suit. "Sorry, all I have is an extra suit."

"That's ok. But how do you know they placed a tracker in my suit?" asked Luna as she took the suit and disappeared into the Impulse as Heero turned his back giving her some privacy.

"When I fried the computer system, I also downloaded the file, but once we get to Orb Erika will give the Impulse another check for trackers." said Heero

"Ya but Orb is across the world, the Impulse doesn't have the power to get over there." Said Luna

"That is another thing that cable I used on the Minerva can do. I can recharge the Impulses system from Wing Angel's main reactor, and if there is a tracking system I missed, as long as you're within 250 feet from Angel, its jamming system should work." said Heero as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Luna in his black uniform, it was a little too big for her but Heero couldn't help but smile at her.

"Don't you dare laugh at me." said Luna "Come on, let's head to Orb."

"What, Djibril wasn't there?" asked Shinn as he, Rey and Stella stood in the Minerva's pilot room.

"He is bad right?" asked Stella as Shinn nodded.

"Yes Stella, he is the person who caused all this, and until we get him this war will not end." said Rey "But where did he go, Victoria, Panama or the Moon, those are the three major bases that are still loyal to Logos."

"Orb." said Stella as the two men looked at her. "Orb helped the Earth Forces, couldn't he go there?"

"Good point Stella, Djibril could have gone to Orb." said Rey

"Any word on Luna?" asked Shinn

"Yes and no." said Rey "We followed her IFF to a small island but found it has been removed. As of this moment she, like her sister and Athrun, are enemies of Zaft, just like Heero is."

"Brother is an enemy?" asked Stella

"I am afraid so Stella." said Shinn "He is trying to stop the Chairman from ending this war."

"Brother is doing what he feels is right." Said Stella

"His right is wrong." Said Rey

Meanwhile, high in space, hidden inside a large asteroid the real Lacus Clyne sat on the bridge of the Eternal. "DeCosta is back from the old research colony." said Waltfeld as his old aid from Zaft floated in.

"There wasn't much left inside the colony but I did get one notebook." Said DeCosta as he opened the file "And take a look at this."

"Destiny plan?" asked Waltfeld as suddenly an alarm went off. "Recon, GINN. I'll take care of him."

"It's to late…" said Lacus "If they are here its mother ship isn't far behind."

"Now what?" asked Waltfeld "The machines in the factories aren't ready and we can't fight off more than a single ship."

"We will launch and head to Earth and drop the pod with the machines that are ready and these documents, that is what is really important." Said Lacus

"Very well." said Waltfeld "Raise the Archangel, tell them we are heading out." Said Waltfeld

Down on Earth Kira was just walking around watching as the crew from Morgenroete worked on the Buster. "Is something on your mind Kira?" asked Athrun walked up to him.

"Nothing…" said Kira

"You miss Lacus don't you?" asked Athrun

"Ya, it's been over three months since I've seen or spoke to her." said Kira

"Ya, when I was on the Minerva, it drove me crazy not talking to Cagalli…I just couldn't keep her out of my mind. The smell of her hair or the taste of her lips." said Athrun

"You do remember she is my sister?" asked Kira

"So, I am engaged to her and you are engaged to Lacus, are you telling me you don't feel now what I felt then." said Athrun as Kira nodded.

"Kira Yamato to the bridge, we just got word that the Eternal has been found and they are launching." Said Miriallia as Kira's eyes widened in worry.

"Kira head to the Strike Rouge and use the booster. Go protect Lacus, I'll head to the bridge." said Athrun

Meanwhile in space the Eternal pulled away from the asteroid as fake pieces fell away, as it rocketed away from the asteroid in order to lead them away from the factory in hope that Zaft wouldn't find it. "Three Nazca class vessels detected, they are launching mobile suits."

"Damn." said Waltfeld "I am going out there, I'll keep these wolves at bay, make sure they don't hit the engines."

"We are almost there." said Heero as he flew next to the Impulse

"Good I am getting sick of sitting in a mobile suit." Said Lunamaria "I don't know how you could stand a week inside of one when you were at Armory One." Suddenly a door opened in the side of the cliff.

"So that is where you have been hiding?" asked Luna

"I didn't do that." said Heero as Wing Angel came to a stop just as a rocket came flying out before heading up into space.

"What was that?" asked Luna

"Kira, something must be happening in space." said Heero as the two of them headed down the launch tunnel "Come on let's get you inside, I can't leave you until we make sure there is no tracking system."

On the bridge of the Archangel Cagalli, Athrun, Meyrin, La Flaga and Ramius stood watching as Kira flew up. "Captain, Heero has returned and the Impulse is with him."

"The Impulse?" asked Cagalli

"Before we left, Rey was supposed to get the Impulse but since he has the Legend Luna maybe piloting the Impulse." said Meyrin as Heero's face appeared on the screen.

"Captain Ramius, could you have Erika come to the hanger. We need to check the Impulse for any tracking systems I missed." said Heero

"Heero, is that Luna in there?" asked Meyrin as Luna's face replaced Heero's

"Yes sis, it's me. I'll see you inside." Said Luna as the Impulse and Angel where lowered into the large hanger.

"Why did Kira leave?" asked Heero

"The Eternal has been found by Zaft." said Ramius "Do you think you can head up and help."

"No, if I missed one of their tracker systems and the Angel leaves the area they may be able to track her here." said Heero

"Captain, the Eternal has launched a mobile suit…it's the Gaia." Said an operator on the Zaft Ship

"I see, one mobile suit no matter how good it is can stand up to 30 ZAKUs and GOUFs." Said the Captain

"Object coming up from planet side."

"What?" asked the captain

"The Strike?" asked Andrew as the rocket broke away and the Strike came out shooting.

"Kira?" yelled Lacus as his face appeared on the screen.

"Lacus, sorry, I was worried." said Kira as he fired at a ZAKU. Suddenly his arm got blown off.

"Hurry back to the Eternal kid." Said Andrew as Kira looked at him. "Go get your new machine."

"Right." said Kira as he headed toward the Eternal as the damaged Strike entered the Eternal. It took only a moment for Kira to get through the air lock. As he opened the outer door Lacus was waiting for him.

"Kira!"

"Lacus!" yelled Kira as they floated into a hug. Lacus placing her head on top of his shoulder as he did the same. "Thank goodness."

"Kira." said Lacus as they pulled apart but still looked each other in the eyes.

"Being here with you, I have never been so happy." Said Kira

"I feel the same way Kira."

"Where is it?" asked Kira as Lacus' eyes fell

"This way." said Lacus as he took her hand. Suddenly the ship rocked sending Lacus toward the wall.

"Lacus!" yelled Kira as he leaped between the wall and Lacus so that Lacus hit him rather than the wall. "We have to hurry."

"Right." said Lacus as she led him into hanger and there stood his mobile suit. It looked identical to the Freedom except it didn't have a shield, instead it held another gun. "Thanks Lacus, with this I can fight property."

"Kira?"

"Don't worry I'll be right back, then we will return back to our friends." said Kira as he headed to his new machine. Soon the launcher opened up as the engines kicked on.

"X20A Strike Freedom go head and launch." said Lacus voice came over the intercom.

"Kira Yamato, Freedom." Said Kira as the Strike Freedom flew out of the ship. As it flew he attractive the armor. It had the same color set up as the Freedom only at its joints it was golden. As Kira flew out missiles flew by. He activated his new energy shield before shooting down the missiles.

"What is that?" asked a Zaft Pilot

"The Freedom!" yelled a pilot as he fired his GOUF's wrist gun at the Freedom but all of them missed as Kira flew forward cutting off his arm. As he flew away two other GOUFs threw their whips wrapping around an arm and leg. Kira quickly pressed a button and eight fins on his back flew off before firing beams at the ZAKUs.

"Take this!" yelled Kira as the eight fins and all the other weapons of the Strike Freedom began firing.

"25 he defeated 25 ZAKUs and GOUFs." Said a Captain on a Zaft ship "And he did it in under 2 minutes."

"Incoming enemy mobile suit."

"All guns open fire, shoot it down." Yelled the Captain but the fire wasn't able to stop the Freedom, soon all three Zaft ships where disabled.

"Eternal, I am heading back." Said Waltfeld as Kira flew besides the Eternal looking at Lacus as she looked at him.

**Well I hope you like this chapter, last night I wrote the last chapter of this story. So I would ask that all you keep reading and reviewing also I plan on changing the story into the crossover section in a couple of days so please keep an eye out. Thanks Wilkins75**.


	52. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51 Enemy at the Gates**

"Sis!" yelled Meyrin as she ran forward and hugged her sister as soon as her foot reached the deck.

"I missed you sis." said Luna as she hugged her sister.

"Umm when did you start wearing Heero's black space suit?" asked Meyrin

"Since Durandal placed a tracking device in her suit." said Heero

"And that is why you want Erika to check out your girlfriend's suit." said Dearka from above as Heero nodded his head. "Wow you didn't argue with that she is your girlfriend. Great, now I owe Miriallia five dollars."

It was well past midnight onboard the Minerva as Shinn rolled around in his bed. "Shinn." said Rey as Shinn sat up, sweat running down his face "It's a nightmare that is all."

"It seemed so real." Said Shinn as he remembered the dream he had just had about his sister and parents death.

"The worst ones always are." said Rey as he handed him some water. "You should get some sleep, the Chairman wants us in his office tomorrow morning."

"I know, I am just wondering what he wants us for?" asked Shinn he got his answer the next morning.

"You two have done very well and have severed beyond the call of duty. You two have earned those new medals on your chest and these." said Durandal as he pulled out two Faith metals and handed them to Shinn and Rey.

"Thank you Sir." Said Rey "I will do my best to make you proud."

"Me too." Said Shinn

"I know you will." said Durandal as the small crowed clapped. A couple minutes later Shinn, Rey and Stella walked down a flight of stairs.

"What does this mean?" asked Stella

"It means I can protect you better Stella." said Shinn as he put his arms around Stella's shoulders just as the sound of two people reached their ears.

"Sir, we found Djibril." said the first voice as they came to a stop.

"Where is he?" asked Durandal

"He is in Orb."

Meanwhile, Heero lay on the grass outside an entrance to the bunker looking up at the clear summer night sky. "You can come on out Luna." Said Heero as Lunamaria walked toward him.

"It's scary how you know a person is near." said Luna as she laid beside him and looked up at the starry sky. "It's beautiful out here."

"It's strange, the stars are in the same places here as in my old universe." said Heero "Every time I could I would calm down by watching the stars, it is one of the few times of my childhood I liked."

"You know on the way here you told me pretty much everything since you dropped to Earth in your Wing Gundam but you never said anything about your childhood." Said Luna

"I went through the same type of training as the Extended the Earth Forces had. Except I was alone. Every day it was the same run, jump and shoot, day in and day out." said Heero "In my room, if you can call it that, there was a small window out into space."

"And that is why you like watching the stars." said Luna as Heero nodded his head. "I like it because it's peaceful."

"It's the calm before the storm." said Heero "War is coming to Orb."

"What, Djibril is with the Seirans?" asked Cagalli as Kisaka's face appeared on the Archangel's screen.

"Yes, and Zaft knows, a fleet should arrive by morning." said Kisaka "They have demanded that he be handed over or they will take him by force."

"I see, there has to be something we can do?" asked Cagalli

"Only to get this ship ready." said Ramius before hitting the com channel. "Mr. Murdock how soon can the ship ready?"

"Two, three days." said Murdock

"Please hurry we may have only until morning until Orb gets attacked and if we get there late we may not get there at all." said Ramius. Meanwhile Heero and Luna had headed back inside and down the elevator into the mobile suit hanger.

"What's the word Erika, did you find any tracking system inside the Impulse?" asked Heero

"No, everything seems fine." said Erika "it is an impressive machine."

"Good, I am heading to bed." said Heero as he kissed Luna's check before walking away.

"Wow." said Erika

"What?" asked Luna

"I have never seen him act like that." said Erika as Luna raised an eyebrow "What I am trying to say is, the first six months we worked together building Angel and the Buster. He never said anything except when he need something and he never acted that friendly. It took me months just to find out his favorite type of pizza and I would bet you know him better than anyone. He must really trust you." Luna couldn't help but smile.

"Ya, I know he does." said Luna as with a smile as she headed toward bed.

The next morning everyone was on edge as Yuna Seiran appeared on the TV to make a speech. "We have gotten word that the Zaft forces believe that we have this Lord Djibril inside our country." said Yuna "Also the fact that you would accuse us of helping them is an insult to this nation."

"What is Yuna doing, does he really think his words are helping?" asked Cagalli as almost everyone else stood on the watching.

"Also we demand that your forces remove themselves from their positions near our water." said Yuna as the image turned off.

"We better hurry, Zaft will attack as soon as they get the order." said Heero

"Miriallia has the Orb military deployed yet?" asked Athrun

"No." said Miriallia

"They well be caught flat footed and be wiped out in under an hour." said Heero as Cagalli's eyes widened. "How long until the Archangel can move?"

"30 minutes." Said Ramius

"Lt. Amagi, get the Murasames ready, we will help defend our nation."

"If you're going to go out there then you'll need it." said Heero as Cagalli looked at him. "Come with me."

"All forces launch an attack, take down the Seiran compound, Orb command center and capture the mass driver. Above all else, take Lord Djibril dead or alive, it doesn't matter." said the Commander of the Zaft forces as his mobile suits started taking off.

Meanwhile in the Orb command center Yuna stood stunned. "Why are they attacking us?"

"Because they don't believe that lie you just tried to pull." Said an officer

"Why, it worked when we had the Archangel during the first war." Said Yuna

"These are two different seniors." said the officer "Now sir what are your orders."

"Stop them." Said Yuna

"Very well sir. Launch all mobile suits and send out the fleet, form a defense line around the command center, the city and the mass diver." said the officer.

"In hopes that the day will never come when this door need be open." said Cagalli as she read the small plate in front of the large doors.

"That day has come." Said Heero as he pressed a button and the door opened and the lights turned on to show a large golden Gundam. "I helped Erika design this in return for her help building Angel. It's the Akatsuki."

"The Akatsuki?" asked Cagalli

"Yes, one your father's last orders were for a Gundam to be made for you and there it is." Said Heero

"My father."

"Cagalli." said her father's voice from the speakers. "If the day should come when you need more power, consider this the answer to that need. There were many things I wasn't able to teach you but if you keep your heart and mind open you will learn them all in time."

"Father." said Cagalli with tears as Athrun wrapped his arms around her as her father kept speaking.

"Power is what anyone makes of it, fools are those who hope for it in excess and equally foolish are those who resent it for no reason. Think of it as a sword, use it for protection. However I had hoped that the day would never come when this door need be opened but if it has, then take it. Whatever happens my dear Cagalli I wish you a long and happy life." With that the line went dead.

"So Cagalli will you take it." Asked Heero

"Yes. I need to retake the nation from the hands of the Seirans." said Cagalli

"Ok, I suggest..." Said Heero

"Heero," interrupted Cagalli, "I trust you to take whatever steps that you feel are needed to save this country, get them ready." Heero nodded before walking out with Luna at his side.

"What are you going to do?" asked Luna

"It's to far of a fly for the Buster but the Murasame, the Akatsuki and Angel will head out and hold them off until Cagalli gets to the command center and rebuilds the lines." Said Heero

"What about me?" asked Luna

"I am not making you go out and fight your countryman if you don't want to." said Heero.

"Cagalli you don't have to go out there, I can go." Said Athrun

"No, I need to be the one to retake my country and my father's dream." said Cagalli as she got into her space flight suit.

"I understand but…" said Athrun until Cagalli kissed him and shut him up.

"I'm going and that's final. Help out on the Archangel." said Cagalli as she walked down the walkway toward the Akatsuki.

"Hurry up!" yelled Heero as he ordered around the Orb soldiers like a seasoned commander "We launch in two minutes with or without."

"Yes, sir." yelled a soldier clearly forgetting Heero wasn't in the military

"After the war you would make on hell of a commander." said Luna as she stood beside Heero in a red Zaft suit.

"I am guessing you're going out." Said Heero

"What, you don't want me out there?" asked Luna

"Personally I would rather not fight any of these battles but yes I would love to fight with you." said Heero

"Then consider it a date." said Luna as she walked toward the Impulse.

"We are ready." said a Morgenroete mechanic.

"Good open the hatch and let us launch." said Heero as he headed toward Angel.

"Cagalli Yula Athha, Akatsuki taking off." said Cagalli as the Akatsuki flew off and went to the head of a small squadron of Murasame along with Wing Angel and the Impulse. It took less than three minutes for the main island to come into sight.

"Alright, we will split into two squads; half of you head to the front line and hold them off." said Cagalli "Meanwhile me, along with Heero, Lunamaria and a few others will head to the command center and retake it."

"Right." said the Orb soldiers as they headed off to carry out their orders.

"I have reinforcements coming in from the sea." Said an Orb radar woman

"Reinforcements?" asked a commander

"Yes, their IFF says they are machines from the Takemikazuchi."

"What?" asked Yuna

"Three unknowns are leading the group. Library match says that one is Impulse Gundam from Zaft." said another technician as she pulled up images of three suits. "But it's firing at Zaft mobile suits."

"What?" asked the commander

"Transmission from the golden one."

"Put it on." Said the commander

"Orb command center do you read me, this is Cagalli Yula Athha chief representative of the Orb Union." said Cagalli's voice as Yuna ran to the mike.

"Cagalli you came to save me, I knew you would." Said Yuna

"Yuna…" said Cagalli "Do you know me to be Cagalli Yula Athha chief representative of the Orb Union?"

"Of course, it's the real Cagalli everyone." Said Yuna to the room filled with soldier

"Then I am issuing this order." said Cagalli "Soldiers for the crime of treason, I want you arrest and restrain Yuna Roma Seiran."

"It's an order, we are taking you into custody." said an Orb soldier before throwing a massive right hook straight at Yuna's wide eyed face. Yuna fell to the ground as a dozen others jumped on him.

"All forces, as of this moment I am taking command, is that understood." said Cagalli

"Yes." Said the soldier

"Have all Astray teams gather around the city. Have two teams of Murasames give them air support." Ordered Cagalli "And find Djibril, I don't care what you have to do get Yuna to talk."

"Sir, we are beginning to be forced back." said a Zaft officer.

"Mmm…they were at the point of failure a few moments ago." said his commander "Very well send in a couple more teams."

"Minerva 20 degrees off port." Said another officer

"Good, the ship they sent all the way from Gibraltar is here. Tell them to take potions on the right side." said the Commander. Meanwhile on the Minerva's bridge Captain Gladys looked out over the battlefield.

"Any readings?" asked Gladys

"Yes Captain, besides what we expected I am picking up an unknown suit, Wing Angel and the Impulse." Said the replacement for Meyrin

"The Impulse?" asked Arthur "Is Luna firing at the Orb Forces?"

"No she is firing at the Zaft invasion forces."

"Very well, list the Impulse as an enemy and get me Shinn and Rey." Said Gladys

"Yes Captain." said the operator as she pulled up the pilot's ready room only to show the three Minerva pilots standing waiting.

"What is it Captain?" asked Rey

"We have confirmed Wing Angel, the Impulse and an unknown mobile suit are fighting with the Orb forces." Said Gladys

"Brother?" asked Stella

"Luna." said Shinn

"Very well Captain I will launch." Said Rey

"No I am going alone." Said Shinn

"Shinn I can't ask you to attack your homeland." Said Gladys

"It isn't my home anymore and if anyone is going to bring them down it's going to be me." Said Shinn as Gladys nodded

"Can I go?" asked Stella

"Yes, the Guul is ready to take you ashore but wait until we need you." Said Gladys as Shinn headed toward his machine.

**Well I hope you like this chapter; please keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75**


	53. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52 The Battle for Orb**

Wing Angel flew over the Zaft forces slicing their mobile suits apart with his duel swords. Lunamaria was using the Impulse's shield to protect some retreating population from the ZAKUs attack. "Aim for the head or limbs if you don't want to kill the pilot." said Heero as Luna rolled her eyes.

"I am not a first timer, I have fought before Heero." said Luna as she blew off a ZAKU's head.

Meanwhile high above them Cagalli in Akatsuki blew away a DINN; suddenly a massive blast flew toward the Akatsuki. Cagalli turned around as an energy shield deflected the beams. "What?" asked Cagalli as a red and blue mobile suit came flying in.

"Looks like you're the leader, if I get you then this will all end." said Shinn as he pulled his sword and came in to cut the Akatsuki but Angel flew between them sword in hand.

"Cagalli head to command take control from there." said Heero

"Right." said Cagalli as the Akatsuki headed away from the battlefield.

"Luna can you cover Cagalli?" asked Heero as the Impulse followed the Akatsuki

"The main island is coming into view." Said Miriallia as the Archangel made the turn toward the battlefield.

"Send out the Buster and the Skygrasper." Said Ramius as both launchers opened to send Dearka and La Flaga out into battle. "What is the enemies strength?"

"34 ships." Said an officer "Captain, one of them Minerva!"

"What, they came all the way from Gibraltar just for Djibril?" asked Ramius

"Captain, we have a new ship." said the radar man on the Minerva as he pulled up the image.

"The Archangel?" asked Arthur

"So it wasn't destroyed after all." Said Gladys

"Now it is just you and me Shinn." Said Heero as Angel glared down the Destiny

"I will bring you down for killing my family." Snapped Shinn as he tried to cut Heero only to have their blades clash.

"Shinn you have to let go of your past to move forward or else there will be nothing but unending battle. Unless we stop this now history will keep repeating itself." said Heero as he jabbed at the Destiny.

"It will end when you and Orb are gone!" yelled Shinn "Then we will have peace!"

"So tell me Shinn how many people must die for that peace. How many families must cry over the deaths caused by you?" asked Heero as he dodged fire from the Destiny.

"Shut up!" yelled Shinn "I will not turn like Meyrin or Lunamaria, they are enemies of the Chairman now and I will kill them." Heero's eyes narrowed as he gripped his controls.

"_Please forgive me Stella." _Through Heero as Angel's wings spread, letting out a burst of energy.

"Die!" yelled Shinn, as he did the same and they charged toward each other swords out. They passed by each other, for a second nothing happened then suddenly the Destiny's arm blew off. "What!"

"Return to your ship Shinn, don't make me shoot you down." said Heero as he flew off.

"I am not letting you get away!" yelled Shinn as he turned the Destiny's cannon on Wing Angel. His recital turned red when suddenly a beam shot down blowing off the Destiny's cannon destroying it. "What!"

Shinn looked up to see something he thought he would never see again. "Him?" yelled Shinn as Kira came flying in, sword drawn.

"Welcome to the show Kira." Said Heero

"Sorry for being late." said Kira "Miss Murrue please pick up Lacus."

"Right." Said Ramius as the hanger door opened and Lacus, piloting the new Justice, the Infinite Justice, flew into the hanger.

"Captain we have a drop pod coming in." said Arthur as Gladys's eyes widened.

"A drop pod but we aren't using any for this operation." Said Gladys as the pod broke up and 3 black and purple machines and hit the earth.

"Don't you love earth's gravity?" Said one of the pilots

"Cut the chatter, let's go." Said the female leader with an eye patch.

"Right." Said the third as they started firing at the Zaft forces

"This is for Miss Lacus." said the woman as the three suits started to tear apart the Zaft forces.

"Shinn, back to the ship." said Rey as he appeared on the screen.

"But…"

"Your machine is damaged and almost out of power, if you want win return now." said Rey as he disappeared from Shinn's screen. Shinn rocketed away from the battle.

"Kira handle things here, I have something I need to do." said Heero

"Sure." Said Kira as Wing Angel flew toward the Orb command center.

Meanwhile back on the Archangel, Athrun looked up at the Justice. "For me?"

"If you want it." Said Lacus "The choice is yours"

"I'm heading out." Said Athrun as Cagalli landed at headquarters with the Impulse and some Murasame at her side. Cagalli jumped down and headed inside just as Heero arrived.

"Luna can you cover me?" asked Heero as Angel landed next to the Akatsuki.

"What are you going to do?" asked Luna as she fired her gun at a flying DINN.

"Make Yuna talk." said Heero as he pulled his gun from the side of the cockpit before heading out and joining Cagalli inside.

Heero walked into the command room to see Yuna tied to a chair.

"Come on Cagalli…I don't deserve this." Said Yuna before Cagalli punched him so hard that some of his blood flew across the room.

"You're not the only one to blame for all this, if I was stronger maybe I could have stopped this." Said Cagalli "Now where is Djibril?"

"I don't know." Said Yuna

"Cagalli, give me a few minutes and I will know." said Heero as he walked forward gun in hand.

"Heero?"

"Is there a room that no one is using?" asked Heero as the captain nodded.

"Good, I don't want his blood messing up the computers." Said Heero as Yuna's eyes widened.

"Cagalli! Please stop him!" yelled Yuna

"Heero use whatever means you find needed to make Yuna tell us where Djibril is." Said Cagalli as Yuna's eyes shot as wide as diner plates and Heero grinned.

"Shinn!" yelled Stella as she hugged him as he entered the pilot's ready room.

"I'm ok Stella." Said Shinn.

"Your machine took a lot of damage." Said Rey

"Yes and the Freedom is back." Said Shinn

"I see, once your suit is ready we will launch." Said Rey

"Please stop!" cried Yuna as Heero walked around the darkened room grinning.

"It's funny, you act all tough when you tried to blackmail Cagalli into marrying you but once the tables are turned you're a coward." said Heero as he pulled his knife letting it shine in the dark as Yuna shook where he sat. "Now where is Lord Djibril?"

"I don't know." Said Yuna

"Well that is bad for you." said Heero as he pulled his gun and shot Yuna in the foot causing him to scream again. "Now let's try this again, where is he?"

"I don't know!" yelled Yuna as Heero shot his other foot.

"Ok, let's try this, where is he not?" asked Heero

"Well not the Athha, Seirans or Kakis bunkers." Said Yuna as Heero shot him in the knee cap. "What was that for?"

"Lying, now which of those three is he in?" asked Heero

"I wasn't lying!" yelled Yuna

"Your breathing picked up and your pupils dilated and you looked to the left." Said Heero "When you tell the truth your breathing slows, pupils contract and you look to the right."

"Now tell me and maybe the next bullet will not go into your other knee cap." said Heero

"Alright I'll tell you!" yelled Yuna "He is in the Seiran estate bunker under the house."

"Thank you." said Heero "However you did betray this nation and I believe that is the only crime that carries the death plenty and with the evidence I have against you, there is no way you are getting off."

"What do you mean?" asked Yuna

"It means you are not leaving this room alive." said Heero as he reloaded his gun.

"Destiny is ready to take off." said a voice over the speaker as Shinn stood up along with Rey and headed toward the lift.

"Shinn."

"Stay here Stella." Said Shinn as the lift doors closed.

"We will move forward and attack the Archangel, understood." Said Gladys

"Yes." Said everyone on the bridge as they prepared their ship's weapons as it took flight.

"We have the Minerva coming in off our port." said Amagi

"Turn to port aim Gottfried and Valiant. Load all missile tubes." Ordered Ramius as the Archangel turned to face the Minerva.

"Launch Shinn and Rey once they are cleared, open fire on the Archangel." Said Gladys

"Launch Athrun once he is cleared open fire on the Minerva." Said Ramius

"Shinn Asuka Destiny launching." said Shinn as he flew out of the Minerva

"Athrun Zala Justice Launching." said Athrun as he flew out of the Archangel

"Rey Za Burrel Legend taking off." said Rey as he too flew out of the Minerva.

"Fire!" yelled the second in command of both ships as they fired their weapons at each other.

"Did you find out anything Heero?" asked Cagalli as Heero walked out of the room.

"He is at the Seiran estate bunker. I'm heading there now." Said Heero

"No, send some M-1's, we need you at the front, if we can't get Djibril we can force them out and force them to talk." Said Cagalli

"Very well, but send Luna and the Impulse as well." Said Heero as Cagalli nodded

"Lady Cagalli we have just gotten word, the Archangel and the Minerva have engaged each other." said an operator.

"I am on it." said Heero "Also, I took care of Yuna, you don't have to worry about him anymore."

"Under different times I would disagree with your methods Heero but in this case you did the right thing." Said Cagalli as Heero made his way out the door. Angel was kneeling there and the Impulse stood there.

"No one to shoot?" asked Heero as he climbed onboard Angel

"No the Orb forces are pushing them back." Said Luna

"Good what's your power level?" asked Heero as Luna looked down.

"I'm half." Said Luna

"That should be ok; Luna you're leading some M-1's to take care of Djibril. He is at the Seiran estate." Said Heero

"What are you going to do?" asked Luna

"Stop our friends on both the Archangel and Zaft from killing each other." said Heero as Angel took flight over the battlefield.

Meanwhile Shinn and Rey flew toward the Freedom only to have an alarm go off. "What?" asked Shinn as his computer zoomed in on a red mobile suit flying up beside the Freedom.

"The Justice." said Rey as another alarm went off.

"And Wing Angel too." said Shinn as Heero pulled up along with Athrun and Kira.

"It looks like we are up against the three legendary machines from Jachin Duo." Said Rey

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, now tomorrow I plan to move this story over to the crossover section, so if you don't have it on alert then get it or look for it there. Thanks for all the reviews I ask that you keep on reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75**


	54. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53 The Two of a Kind**

"Fire!" yelled Arthur as the Minerva fired its cannons at the Archangel but nothing seemed to break through the Archangel's defenses.

"Any word from the forces, have we found Djibril?" asked Gladys

"No, it seems our forces have reached a stale mate with the Orb forces." said the radar man.

"Get out!" yelled Dearka as he took cover behind a building shooting at the enemy, a static line had formed just outside the city limits.

"Looks like we have company." said Heero as the Destiny and the Legend started firing at them from a distance.

"Yes." Said Athrun

"Can you two take care of them?" asked Heero

"Sure." said Kira "But why?"

"I'm going to take down the Minerva." Said Heero

"What?" asked Athrun

"Don't worry I am not going to kill them." Said Heero as Shinn came rushing in, sword drawn. He raised his sword over his head and brought it down on the Freedom. Kira reacted faster grabbing the sides of the sword with his mobile suit's hands.

"What?" asked Shinn as the Freedom's lower guns took aim and fired at the Destiny forcing it back. "If that was beams this would have been over, why isn't he trying to win? Is this some kind of lesson?"

Meanwhile Rey was firing at Athrun in the Justice. "Rey, Shinn stop this." Yelled Athrun over the radio as Rey fired all his beam weapons at the Justice.

"You are a traitor who escaped his punishment!" yelled Rey as Athrun formed an energy shield around his arm taking the blow.

"I will not let you take another step closer to Orb!" yelled Athrun as he pulled his two sided beam saber and flew between Shinn and Kira. Rey came in and tried to keep Athrun focused on him but instead Kira engaged him. "Shinn tell me, do you understand what you're fighting for?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Shinn as he fired his beam rifle at the Justice. "Just shut up, you don't know anything, you're just a traitor."

"Shinn." said Athrun

"Prepare to submerge, descend 20." Said Ramius as the Archangel dodged fire from the Minerva.

"Roger Captain." said Neumann as the ship prepared to dive.

"Arthur we can't let them submerge. We would have no weapons." said Gladys "Raise the ship quickly." As the Minerva climbed a mobile suit appeared in front of them.

"Where did he come from?" asked Arthur as Wing Angel's eyes flashed as he shot the wire out of his suit hitting the Minerva. Suddenly all the weapon system went off line. "Captain I don't know how but he is doing it again!"

"I thought we fixed this problem?" asked Gladys

"Apparently not." said Arthur as Heero ran amuck inside the Minerva's computer system.

"Captain the Impulses launcher is activating."

"What?" asked Gladys as the silhouettes loaded themselves into the launcher.

"Heero is taking the extra parts of the Impulse." Said Arthur as parts of the Impulse flew out of the Minerva heading toward the base.

Meanwhile Lunamaria and a group of six Murasames and M-1's landed at the Seiran estate. "Alright spread out and find him." Ordered Luna as suddenly the top of the hill opened up and a shuttle fired up into the sky. "What?"

"Lady Cagalli we have a shuttle launching from section 2." said an operator in the Orb command center.

"What?" asked Cagalli

"It belongs to the Seiran's." said the operator.

"Get Lunamaria and those forces we sent there." Ordered Cagalli _"Djibril is likely on that shuttle."_

"Dang it." said Heero as Angel zoomed in on the shuttle "If I had known, I would have gone with Luna but I can't get there now. I need to finish my work here. It's up to you Luna."

"All forces shoot down that shuttle at any cost." Ordered Cagalli as the Murasame and the Impulse took to the air firing after the shuttle.

"Dang it." said Luna as the shots kept missing but soon the shuttle was out of reach.

Under the waves the Archangel was wreaking havoc on the Zaft fleet. The Zaft fleet was hit by torpedoes. "Arthur do we have radio?" asked Gladys as Heero pulled away from the Minerva.

"Yes captain."

"Get me the command sub." ordered Gladys as Arthur pulled up the commander. "Commander we are at a huge disadvantage and that shuttle probably had Djibril on it, we need to fall back."

"Are you kidding?" asked the commander "We would be a laughing stock."

"Commander." Said Gladys until the line went dead.

"Captain the command sub has been destroyed." Said Arthur

"With the loss of the flag ship this ship will take command." ordered Gladys "Launch signal flares, we are withdrawing."

"Captain?" asked Arthur

"We came here for Djibril not to fight Orb." said Gladys as the flares launched out of the Minerva.

"If they fall back we will let them." Ordered Cagalli as the Zaft forces began falling back and the Archangel surfaced.

"Miriallia report, what is the status on our machines?" asked Ramius

"I have IFF readings from Heero, Athrun, Kira, Lunamaria Dearka, La Flaga and about half the Murasames." said Miriallia "but the others are gone."

"I see." Said Ramius "Have our machines return and rearm, we don't know when they may come back."

The sun was already going down as Captain Gladys sat in her office talking to Chairman Durandal through the laser link. "So your telling me, not only did Djibril get away but Orb drove you from the field, is that true?" asked Durandal

"Yes." Said Gladys "We were up the Freedom, Wing Angel, the Justice, the Impulse, the Buster, an unknown Gundam and the Archangel with them on the battlefield, we were at a huge disadvantage. Also we aren't sure the man we were looking for was even in the country. It was becomeing nothing but a battle of attrition."

"I see, do you think Djibril was on this shuttle?"

"Yes." said Gladys

"Very well then Captain Gladys you made the right decision." Said Durandal as he cut the link.

Meanwhile Heero sat inside the a small pilot ready room, his head leaning back against the wall as he remembered the battle that had just happened, reliving every detail. Kira and Athrun sat by one of the doors each with a bottle of water in their hands. "So this Shinn Asuka is piloting the Destiny?" asked Kira

"Yes, and Rey Za Burrel pilots the Legend." said Athrun

"That machine, the Legend, seems to be the same as that machine Le Creuset used and even some of the same attacks." said Kira "It was strange, it is almost as if I was fighting him again. Now what's the agenda? Djibril is in space so there is no reason for Zaft to come after Orb again."

"Yes, there is." said Heero as he looked at his fellow pilots. "Think, Orb fought off a combined Zaft and Earth Alliance fleet, a threat that powerful cannot be allowed in Durandal's world."

"What is Durandal planning?" asked Kira

"A perfect world that will never work." said Heero as the door opened and Lunamaria walked in.

"Ah you must be Lunamaria Hawke." said Kira "I'm Kira Yamato, pilot of the Freedom."

"I know, Meyrin told me about you." said Luna "Also Lacus is looking for you, Cagalli wants you and Athrun to be there when she makes her speech."

"Ok, come on Athrun let's go." said Kira as he and Athrun left the room.

"Heero I am sorry I wasn't able to shoot down the shuttle and stop Durandal." said Luna as she sat across from Heero.

"Luna you did nothing wrong, none of us knew about that shuttle, it's more of my fault then yours. I was in such a rush to get information from Yuna Seiran that I didn't press for details." said Heero

"And I missed the shot." Said Luna "Anything he does up in space is my fault."

"No it isn't." said Heero "It is your fault you missed just like it's my fault that I didn't give you the information you needed but whatever what he does up there isn't yours or mine fault. Everyone is reasonable for their own actions."

"Heero do you think this war is about to end?" asked Lunamaria

"Yes, but not until a final battle that is bigger than the others we have been through." Said Heero as Luna looked at him. "I have fought in what is now three wars, in two of those the war only ends with one massive battle, the third will be no different."

"I guess you're right." said Luna "Have you thought about what you will do after the war?"

"I personally don't know, if the war plays out one way I will be dead." said Heero as Luna's heart stopped for a moment at the thought of that "The other one is where Orb is the strongest nation on Earth or space. That is the world I want to see, where everyone is free to make their choices."

"And what would you choose to do, would you disappear like you did after the first war?" asked Luna as Heero shook his head.

"No, I went into hiding because I knew there was going to be another war very soon." Said Heero "This should be the last war for a while, but as to my fate, I am not sure, Angel hasn't shown me the right path."

"Maybe it's because it's up to you to choose your path, not Angel." Said Luna as Heero grinned "Choose what path you want to walk and just walk it."

"Your right." said Heero as he stood up and walked across the room and kissed her forehead. "Thanks."

"What are you going to do Heero?" asked Luna

"Walk the path I have chosen." said Heero as he disappeared through the door.

"You're on in two minutes Lady Cagalli." said a TV crewman as Cagalli let out a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Don't worry. You will do great Cagalli." said Athrun as he stood there in an Orb union. Kira and Lacus where standing in a private room nearby.

"I wonder why Cagalli wanted us; I know why she wanted Athrun." Said Kira

"She only wanted Athrun, but I had a feeling she would need me and I wanted to be with you Kira." said Lacus as Kira nodded his head.

"This is a message to Chairman Durandal of the Plants and to the world." said Cagalli "This is about the man known as Lord Djibril and the invasion of our country. We all listened to Chairman Durandal's speech about Logos and we have seen his proof however…"

Suddenly the line went to static and an image of the fake Lacus in the Plants came on. "My friends it is I, Lacus Clyne, the other day there was a battle at Orb. I just can't understand why Lady Cagalli, a good friend of mine would protect this Djibril person. I am having trouble understanding it and because they protected him, he got away. It isn't bad protecting things but Logos is different. They shouldn't be protected by anyone." said the Fake Lacus

"I had a feeling you would try something like this Durandal but now it's my move." Said Heero as he sat inside Angel and began his work. He quickly found the signal Durandal was using and pushed the image of the fake Lacus into a box in the corner letting Cagalli retake the screen. "Now it's up to Lacus and Cagalli to move, then." Just as he said that the real Lacus walked onto screen.

"What?" asked Shinn as he and a lot of the crew of the Minerva stood watching the screen

"Why are there two of the same people on the screen Shinn?" asked Stella

"Hello everyone I am the real Lacus Clyne. I led the Eternal along with the help of the Archangel and the Kusanagi and the three legendary Gundam pilots to end the last war. I have been on the Archangel as we tried to end this war." said Lacus as the fake Lacus looked around confused.

"What is she doing in Orb?" asked Durandal

"Now we may look the same, but me and her are worlds apart. However I am the real daughter of Siegel Clyne." Said Lacus as Heero grinned as Durandal reached for the controls.

"Cut the line." ordered Durandal

"But sir, we are live." said a voice at the other end.

"Do it." yelled Durandal as the line was cut.

"Now the only one to blame isn't the people who fight but those who force people to fight. Now is Logos to blame, is this war all their fault, according to Chairman Durandal it is, but is that the whole truth? I do not trust Chairman Durandal or this Djibril, both of these men are doing nothing but gaining control of people but through different ways. One through force of arms the other by making you surrender your will to him. I along with my friends will fight to stop both of these men from carrying out their plans." said Lacus "I thank you for your time and I wish that soon peace will once again come to both Earth and space."

"Very good Lacus." said Heero as he ran his fingers across the controls of Angel pulling up the files about how Meer Campbell became Lacus Clyne. _"I would love to see Durandal's face when he sees that his own personal computer isn't safe from me."_ He added to himself as his message was sent out to every news agency on Earth and space. Heero leaned back in his chair as Angel's eyes flashed.

"I know the final moves are about to be played, it is also time for me to choose a path." Said Heero before activating Wing Angel and heading out of the Archangel.

"Thanks for that Lacus." Said Cagalli as the camera crews walked out leaving Cagalli, Lacus, Athrun and Kira in Cagalli's office.

"No I wanted to do it." Said Lacus "It was time for me to stand against her. I am just worried about what Chairman Durandal will do to her now that she has failed him."

"Me too, she really does believe she is you." said Athrun as he looked at Lacus.

"He will not kill her if that is what you're thinking." said Heero as he walked into the room. "He needs her in case anyone asks questions and they will with the information I sent all over the place."

"What information?" asked Cagalli

"When I was at Gibraltar base, I did more than plant charges, I also hacked the chairman's computer. I got all the information about Meer Campbell's transformation into Lacus Clyne. I sent it to every news agency in the world and up in space." Said Heero "But that isn't why I dropped by."

"What is it Heero?" asked Cagalli

"I want to join the Orb military." said Heero as Cagalli's and everyone else eyes widened.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. I hope you all found this story even after it moved. Now as to Heero joining the Orb military I always felt that Orb was the Sanc kingdom with weapons. Thank you all for the reviews, I ask that you keep on reviewing. Wilkins75**


	55. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54 Pain in the Stars**

"What?" asked Cagalli trying to understand what she heard. "You want to join our military?"

"Yes, as long as Angel stays my machine." Said Heero

"I don't know what to say Heero." Said Cagalli "But yes you can join our military, but why?"

"After this war is over I will be needed here." Said Heero as Cagalli raised an eyebrow. "After this war the fire that started it will be out, but nothing will be standing in the way of another fire from starting."

"True and you have an idea." Said Cagalli

"Yes, a group of pilots and machines ready to go anywhere to put out those flames of war before they can spread." said Heero

"It is a good idea, but who will be in this group?" asked Athrun

"If I had my way you, Kira, La Flaga, Dearka, Lunamaria and myself at the moment. Maybe after the war we can get Shinn and my sister in." said Heero

"Eight Gundams is that really enough to stop a war?" asked Kira

"It took five to end a war in my old universe, eight is overkill, and if Shinn and Stella join after the war we would have at least three from the Planets besides Lunamaria." said Heero

"An international group." Said Cagalli

"Also it would consist of both Naturals and Coordinators." said Lacus as Cagalli nodded her head.

"Alright Heero, do you have a name for this group?" asked Cagalli as Heero nodded his head.

"Yes, Angel Squadron." Said Heero

"It's appropriate, an Angel protects and you do pilot Wing Angel." Said Cagalli "Very well Angel Squadron it is. And you will lead it Heero Yuy or should I call you Commander Yuy."

"How are you doing Meyrin?" asked Luna as she sat across from her sister in the Archangel dining room.

"Pretty good, I wish we didn't have to fight against our nation but this is the real Lacus and I trust her." said Meyrin "So you and Heero…have to say I don't know what dad would say?"

"I like to think dad would like Heero, I mean he was one of the first mobile suit pilots and Heero is a mobile suit pilot. Also they both sort of act like each other." said Lunamaria as Meyrin nodded.

"True but he has fought against Zaft, but then again so have his two daughters." said Meyrin "Mom is probably worried sick about us."

"Understatement of the year, her two little girls are traitors to Zaft, working in Orb. Do I have to remind you how bad she freaked out when she heard that I had joined Zaft." said Lunamaria with a small laugh.

"She was yelling for a week straight." said Meyrin "But I can see she is proud of you."

"I know." Said Lunamaria "I wonder what mom will think of Heero?"

"She will like him." said Meyrin as Heero walked into the room in a white orb uniform.

"Heero, you're in a uniform?" asked Luna as Heero sat down.

"I took your advice and decided to walk my own path." said Heero "I joined the Orb military and Cagalli made me a Commander."

"You joined the Orb military?" asked Luna

"Yes, I even have a command." Said Heero as Luna raised an eyebrow.

"What type of command?" asked Luna

"I am to put together a special group of pilots with two goals in mind. One to stop this war and the second is to be a fast action group to stop any wars after this one ends." said Heero.

"So who are these pilots?" asked Meyrin

"Me, Kira, Athrun, Dearka, La Flaga is now piloting the Akatsuki and I was hoping you would join us as well." Said Heero as Lunamaria looked at him.

"I don't really want to join Orb right now." Said Luna

"That's fine, after the war Cagalli plans on asking the Earth Alliance and Zaft pilots to join. That way all three major powers will work together." said Heero

"Alright then." Said Luna

Meanwhile high above in the Earth Alliance base on the dark side of the moon Djibril stood next to a top Earth Alliance Captain. "Are you serious about using this weapon?" asked the Captain

"Of course, there is no point to having a weapon like this without using it." said Djibril as the Captain smiled.

"Prefect. I am glad to hear that. We spend all this time developing weapons like this but none of the big wigs up stairs are willing to use it." Said the captain

"Don't worry I will pull the trigger. I am no wimp."

"Ten minutes till Requiem is ready." said an officer.

Meanwhile Chairman Durandal was on board a shuttle heading back to the Plants newest space base Messiah "So a battle has broken out in sector 12?" asked Durandal

"Yes, we spotted an old abounded colony heading toward the Plants, when we went to investigate we found an escort fleet. True they are far off but two teams are fighting as we speak." said an aid

"I see, keep me informed." said Durandal

"Sir, also we were wondering about what to do about that fake Lacus in Orb. Maybe it would be best if the real Lacus explained everything."

"No that imposter has broken Lacus' heart, she is resting at the lunar city." Said Durandal as the shuttle entered the base.

Meanwhile on the lunar base a large hole opened up as light gathered inside it. "60 seconds till max power. Target capital of the Plants." said an Earth Forces operator "Raising trigger now."

Djibril smiled as he pulled the long cord out and pressed the trigger down. "And now Chairman Durandal I will play a Requiem for you and all your kind!" yelled Djibril as the beam fired out of the lunar base hitting an old colony above them before bending around.

"Energy source coming from the far side of the moon." said a Zaft operator on Messiah as the beam bent toward the Plants. There was nothing anyone could do. The beam sliced into four colonies breaking them apart. The four broken colonies crashed into two more destroying them, but the beam missed its main target, the capital of the Plants remained intact.

"My God." said a Zaft officer

"What was that, I want some answers and I want them now!" yelled Durandal as he looked at the destroyed colonies.

"How did we miss?" asked Djibril

"The battle near station 3 must have thrown off the shot." said an operator

"How long tile we can fire again?" asked Djibril

"2 hours but the station will be gone in less than that and it will take 10 hours to move another in." said an operator as the news was flashed all over the world.

"No…" said Shinn as he stood in the lobby of the Minerva looking at screen.

"Are they dead Shinn?" asked Stella

"Yes." said Rey as Stella's eyes widened just as much as everyone.

"A monster did this." said Stella

"Yes, a monster name Djibril." Said Rey

"But how?" asked Shinn

"They must have placed giant magnets at abandoned colonies, with that he can bend a beam wherever he wants, hitting anything he wants." said Rey

Lunamaria held onto Heero as she looked at her devastated homeland, they like many others, stood in the Archangel's lobby looking at the screen, her hands where turning white as her grip tighten on Heero's arm. Heero was to stunned to notice the pain, his mind was in overdrive to find out what he missed, how could a weapon this powerful be developed without his contacts learning about it.

"Heero do you know…?" asked Lunamaria as her voice shook.

"No…I had no idea this thing was around. It would have been the first thing I would have destroyed." Said Heero

"Djibril did this didn't he?" asked Luna

"More than likely." said Heero

"And I won't let him get away." cried Luna as Heero turned to her.

"It isn't your fault, Luna." Said Heero, Lunamaria couldn't hold back her tears as Heero pulled her close and let her cry into his chest as he glared at the screen. _"Death is too good for you Djibril."_

"Hurry up, we need to get up there!" Yelled Captain Gladys as a large booster was attached to the Minerva.

"We will be ready in five minutes." said Arthur as Gladys winced.

"This will never be forgotten." Said Athrun as he sat on the bridge of the Archangel with almost everyone else, it had been less than two hours since the destruction of 1/8 of the Plants.

"It will not be." said Heero as everyone looked down.

"There has to be something we can do?" asked Meyrin

"Yes, destroy that thing. I am sure at this moment Zaft will launch a full scale assault on the first station and a special assault on the base itself. It would be a safe bet that Durandal has ordered the Minerva up to the moon to help." said Heero "We could help as well."

"How, the Archangel will not be ready till morning." Said Cagalli "And we need to keep our fleet around our Lunar city incase Zaft decides to hit there next."

"We can't let them hit the Plants again, please do something Cagalli." Said Luna

"Send me." Said Heero "Angel can have its booster attached within ten minutes allowing me to get to the moon in only an hour, there I can fight and rejoin the Archangel once you reach orbit."

"Alright, I will send a message to Chairman Durandal that we are sending a Special Forces team to help him." said Cagalli as Heero nodded as he walked out the door. He had just got to the lift when Luna caught up to him.

"Heero." said Lunamaria

"Don't worry Luna I'll be fine." said Heero

"You will be surrounded on all sides, Shinn doesn't know you didn't kill his family, he will try to kill you." said Luna

"I am a Gundam pilot, I am supposed to be surround and have people out to kill me." said Heero with a grin

"Just promise me you'll come back alive." Said Luna

"I promise." said Heero as he kissed her before disappearing down the lift.

Meanwhile high in space. the Chairman Durandal sat in the command chair of the Messiah station. "So the Lunar fleet will attack the first station. At the same time the Minerva will launch a surprise attack on the weapon itself." said Durandal

"Sir, we are getting a message from Orb." said the administrator "They are offering a Special Forces team to help us take down that weapon. They say that weapon is a threat to peace throughout Earth and space, they would send more but they are protecting their homeland at the moment and can only spare a team."

"I see, it can't hurt, inform the fleet to consider any Orb mobile suits friendly unless fired upon." Said Durandal _"They will send a few M-1's from their Lunar fleet and they will fall, it will make taking them over a bit easier in the end. None of the Gundams could get there in time to make a difference."_

"Wing Angel you're ready to launch." Said Erika's voice as Heero sat inside the sealed form of Wing Angel, extra boosters attached. He still wore the black space suit, the only change was the Orb flag on his shoulder and his name and rank on his chest.

"Roger that." Said Heero as the lines broke away from the booster.

"Heero be careful." said Luna's voice.

"I will be." said Heero as the first stage engines lit. "Wing Angel, Commander Heero Yuy taking off." With that Angel shot off into sky.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I modeled Angel Squadron after the Preventers from the wing universe. Thanks for all the reviews I ask that you keep on reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	56. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55 The Calm Before the Storm**

In space, a battle had already broken out at the new rally station between the EA and Zaft. However the Minerva glided just above the surface of the moon toward the base.

"So we are to take down the base by ourselves." said Shinn

"It appears so, we will have the element of surprise and we found a weakness in the base, also as a sign of peace Orb is sending a commando squad, but one or two M-1's from the lunar base will not make much difference. This cooling vent leads down into the blast chamber, if the Gaia can get down there it can disable the cannon." said Rey

"Can you do it Stella?" asked Shinn as Stella nodded.

"We should finish this as fast as possible, if they get a shot off the Plants are gone." said Rey

"I will do my best Shinn." Said Stella as an alarm went off.

"We need to get into our machines." said Rey as he made the way toward the lift. "Make it fast." With that the lift door closed.

"Shinn be safe." said Stella as Shinn smiled before wrapping her up in his arms as they floated there.

"Don't worry Stella, once this is over you and I can live together in peace." said Shinn as Stella smiled.

"Me like." said Stella as Shinn smiled before they headed toward the lift and to their machines.

"Enemy ship detected at blue 17." said an Earth Forces operator as Djibril's eyes widened "It's the Minerva."

"How could we let it get this close, send out all our mobile suits and mobile armors." Ordered the Captain as copies of the two types of giant mobile amours the Minerva had seen on Earth launched alongside Windoms.

"Shinn let's do this!" yelled Rey as the Legend shot off and started firing at the enemy mobile suits and armors.

"Right." said Shinn as he pulled out the Destiny's sword and cut a Windom in half.

"Fire all weapons!" yelled Gladys as the Minerva flew down a small trench firing its cannons into the base.

"Captain I am detecting an unknown heading our way, about mobile suit size."

"Is it our backup from Orb?" asked Gladys

"Even so Captain they only sent one suit?" asked Arthur as suddenly an image appeared on the screen.

"I could take down this entire base by myself, Duty Captain Arthur." said Heero as he sat in his full suit including helmet.

"Heero Yuy?" asked Gladys

"Commander Heero Yuy of Orb Special Forces." said Heero as the boosters broke away and Angel freed itself from the restraints and spread its wings and flew into battle.

"Launch the Destroys." Ordered Djibril as once again giant black Gundams appeared out of the hangers.

"Not these guys again." Yelled Shinn as he fired at a Destroy until it suddenly blew up. "What?"

"I think you would have learned who would interfere where he isn't need." Said Rey as Wing Angel flew by.

"You!" yelled Shinn as he fired at Heero.

"Shinn, Rey stand down!" yelled Gladys on the radio

"Captain we have a standing order to take him down." Said Rey

"True but the Plants are more important than him and he is a member of the Orb military, if we attack him it would be an act of war." said Gladys

"What, he is a member of the Orb military?" asked Shinn as he placed a glowing hand on top of one of the Destroys causing it to explode. "Since when?"

"About 24 hours ago." said Heero as Angel backed up a bit as the feathers flew off it's back picking targets as they danced around the suit firing at every enemy suit. The larger mobile armors fell to Heero's buster rifle. Just behind the main lines the Gaia ran up to a few Windoms, tearing them apart.

"I will not let you harm Shinn." said Stella as she ran down the tunnel heading to the bottom of the base.

"What is the charge of the cannon?" asked Djibril

"The shielding won't charge in time." said the captain "If we fire the base will be destroyed."

"No matter, fire it anyway." said Djibril "we will wipe out the enemies lunar fleet. We can head to another base on the Girty Lue and try again."

"Alright let's go." said the captain as the two of them headed toward the Girty Lue.

Meanwhile a hole blew open and the Gaia flew into the firing chamber. "Charge is at 60%." said an operator as the Gaia appeared outside the window.

"I will not let you harm Shinn!" yelled Stella as she fired into the control center blowing it to pieces. Meanwhile Shinn had flown into a ship hanger and started to blow everything apart. Suddenly the same ship that was used at the Armory One theft rose from the base. Djibril sat on the bridge as Rey and the Legend appeared in front of him.

"No!" yelled Djibril as Rey sent two spines rocketing through the bridge killing the last free member of Logos.

"Time for me to go." said Heero as he flew off shutting down systems as he made Zero invisible to all tracking systems.

Later that night Athrun stood on the outer deck of the Archangel looking out at the lights of the harbor. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. "How are you doing Athrun?" said Cagalli

"I have been better." said Athrun

"I know, with all the crazy stuff that has been going on we haven't talked that much." said Cagalli as they both leaned against the railing.

"Things have been crazy." said Athrun

"You don't know the half of it, the bunker the ministers where in was destroyed so at the moment I am the federal government." said Cagalli "At least we got word from Heero that Zaft has taken over the base and the weapon is disabled at the moment. The war seems to be over."

"It's not…Durandal will not end the war until he carries out the plan Lacus and Heero uncovered." said Athrun "A world in which your genes decide your destiny makes me sick."

"Peace without freedom is not worth it." said Cagalli "Do you think your friends on the Minerva see past Durandal's words."

"Some do, I think Captain Gladys does, but I think she and Chairman Durandal are very close." said Athrun "But Shinn, the pilot of the Destiny, and the Impulse before Lunamaria got it, can't get past those wonderful sounding words."

For a moment the two just stood there watching the lights.

"Cagalli?"

"Yes, Athrun."

"How could you forgive me?" asked Athrun "I have killed your nation's soldiers."

"So has Heero and he is a Commander now." said Cagalli

"Heero had reasons, he saw his love bleeding and close to death and he lost control of Zero. I don't have a reason near that." said Athrun

"Athrun, reason why I forgive you is simple, I love you and when you truly love someone you can forgive almost everything." said Cagalli

"Cagalli, can you please give me the ring I gave you." said Athrun as Cagalli's eyes widened. "Just trust me."

"Ok." said Cagalli as she took off the ring and handed it to Athrun. He took it in his hand and looked into Cagalli's eyes.

"I know I did this before but I didn't do it properly." said Athrun as he took one of Cagalli's hands before going down on one knee causing small tears to form at Cagalli's eyes "Will you marry me Cagalli?"

"Yes." said Cagalli as Athrun placed the ring back on her finger as he stood back up, before he could say anything Cagalli's lips crashed into his.

Deep below in the Archangel Kira was actually at peace; Lacus was asleep in his arms with her head on his chest. "Is something wrong Kira?" asked Lacus as she lifted her head off Kira's chest.

"It's nothing Lacus, just a little worried about what is going on in the world." said Heero

"Kira, don't worry about that now. You don't carry the burden of the world alone so rest now Kira. I can sleep better if you rested." said Lacus "Please get some rest."

"Alright Lacus, I'll try." Said Kira as both coordinators closed their eyes. However Dearka couldn't close his eyes as he walked onto the nearly empty bridge only to find Miriallia and Lt. Amagi carrying out a night shift.

"Dearka, shouldn't you get some sleep?" asked Miriallia as her boyfriend sat down in one of the extra chairs.

"It's hard to get some rest when I don't know if my father is alive or dead, let alone all my friends." said Dearka

"I understand Dearka but they haven't released a list of the dead and the only communications going on between Orb and the Plants is only at the highest levels." said Miriallia

"I just wish there was some way I could find out if my dad is alive or dead." said Dearka as Miriallia stood and walked over to him.

"Dearka head back to the room, when we find out I will come and get you." said Miriallia as she kissed her boyfriend.

"Miriallia Haw, Dearka Elsman if you too want to be lovely dovey do it in your room not on my bridge." Said Amagi as the two teens pulled apart before Dearka left.

"Sorry sir." said Miriallia

"Miriallia, you'tr dismissed." said Lt. Amagi as Miriallia looked at him. "You know as I do they will not release a list until they finish and that is going to be long time. He needs you more than I do up here."

"Thank you sir." said Miriallia as she stood up and walked out of the room after her boyfriend.

The next morning every crew member of the Archangel stood in front of Cagalli "Now I know the world is messed up at the moment that is why I believe the Archangel would be best used in the 2nd orbital fleet. Chairman Durandal is now the most powerful leader in the world. He can be seen as being incapable of doing anything wrong and all knowing. This is why some nations like ours fear how powerful he has become. Orb wants peace more than anything but that will only come with freedom, we cannot submit. I hope that the Archangel can help defend our ideas." Said Cagalli before all of them saluted.

"We leave for the lunar city of Copernicus in 30 minutes." said Ramius.

Cagalli was making a quick walk through of the Archangel saying goodbye to everyone, since she was staying in Orb. She walked past a corridor only to see Lunamaria and Meyrin standing there in their Zaft uniforms.

"So you two are heading up there as well?" asked Cagalli

"Yes, Lady Cagalli." Said Meyrin

"Please call me Cagalli." said Cagalli "Can I ask something of you two."

"Anything Cagalli." said Luna

"Please keep an eye on Athrun for me." Said Cagalli "He can do some stupid things sometimes when it isn't needed and Kira and Heero can't be there all the time."

"Don't worry Cagalli, we will make sure he comes back to you." said Luna as Cagalli smiled. "Just make sure we get invited to yours and his wedding."

"Of course." said Cagalli

A couple minutes after that Cagalli stood on the dock as the Archangel lifted out of the ground and headed toward space. "Good luck you guys." said Cagalli as the Archangel disappeared behind a large cloud.

The Archangel rose up into space, when they reached there everyone started floating around. "How long until we reach Copernicus?" asked Ramius

"About 2 hours." said Miriallia "Captain, Wing Angel is asking permission to enter."

"Ok, let him come onboard." Said Ramius as the hanger opened up and let him come onboard.

**Well I hope you like this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I will ask that you keep on reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75**


	57. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56 The Pain of Lacus**

"Archangel please land in spot seven." Said an Orb controller as the Archangel lowered itself into one of the underground landing spots "And welcome to the moon."

"It's actually my first visit." said Lacus as she, Luna and Meyrin walked toward the gangplank "And I've spent so much time inside ships I miss going out and just being a normal person."

"Well today we aren't, worry about war, we can't be soldiers all the time." said Luna

"What about Heero, I have never seen him outside his soldier mode." Said Meyrin

"I have, you just have to work to see past it." said Luna as she remembered his story about the stars. Just as she finished the three girls turned a corner to see Heero, Kira and Athrun standing in none military clothing.

All six of them walked into the large parking lot. "What car do we want?" asked Meyrin as Heero walked up to a large desk. The man behind the counter looked up and smiled.

"Ah…Mr. Maxwell, what can I do for you?" said man

"I need two cars. Top protection models." Said Heero as the man nodded before going off and getting the keys.

"Heero?" asked Luna

"I spent two months here between the war making contacts with the underground weapons traders. Duo Maxwell is my cover name, it helps when you're dealing with arms dealers not to give your really name." said Heero as the man returned

"Here you go, two cars, top of the line." Said the man as Heero took the keys.

"Good, take the money from my account." said Heero as the man nodded. A couple minutes later two cars pulled out the tunnel. Heero and Luna in the lead car with the others in the trailing car.

"So these cars are top of the line, what sort of line?" asked Luna

"Bullet proof glass, self-sealing tank and wheels that sort of stuff." said Heero

"How did you pay for all of this stuff?" asked Luna

"I am trained as an assassin as well, I've done some jobs. When two smugglers are at war with each other one calls me, I get paid half up front and then I call in a tip that puts the man I am supposed to kill behind bars." said Heero "I can't kill him when they are in jail, so I walk away if half the money, an arms dealer is off the streets and everyone lives."

"Works I guess." said Luna

"At least I don't have to do that anymore." said Heero as he pulled into the large mall.

They had already been there for a couple of hours and Heero, along with Kira and Athrun, where long past board. "Tell the truth, I am surprised you agreed to come along Heero." said Athrun as the girls kept trying on different cloths.

"He probably just wanted to spend time with from Luna away from the battlefield." said Kira

"That and get some coffee, my personal supply is out." Said Heero

"Kira, what do you think?" asked Lacus as she stepped out of dressing both.

"It's great." said Kira with a smile as suddenly a red robot ball came up and jumped up into Lacus' arms.

"That's Meer's." said Athrun as Lacus pulled out a small note from the little robots mouth.

"It says they are going to kill her." said Lacus

"It's a trap." said Heero "They would do anything to remove you from play."

"Ya, it is defiantly a set up." said Meyrin as Heero took the letter from Lacus' hands and took a look at the small map.

"I know this place." said Heero "It's a large outdoor theater."

"We have to help her." said Lacus

"I agree." said Kira

"Alright." said Heero "There is one route that provides the best protection."

Meer Campbell, also known as Lacus Clyne, sat in the front row of the huge theater. "_Am I the real Lacus? Yes, I did all those things to help end the war, but Miss Lacus stands against what I've done. But I am the real Lacus, am I not?"_

Athrun looked around the corner of the stage only to see Meer sitting there by herself, everyone but Lacus had guns out. Suddenly the small red robot rolled out causing Meer to look up and see Athrun. "Athrun!" yelled Meer as she ran up to him.

"Stop right there." said Athrun as he pointed his gun at her.

"Athrun?" asked Meer

"I got your message and I know this is a trap." Said Athrun

"Athrun." said Lacus as she stepped forward with the others at her side, all their guns drawn.

"Miss Lacus." said Meer as Heero's eyes scanned the theater.

"I already see 10 places I could be." whispered Heero

"Do you see any enemy?" asked Luna

"No, the points are too armature, no trained killer would use them as a primary spot." said Heero

"You wanted our help." Said Lacus "That they were going to kill you."

"I should be the one." cried Meer

"Meer!" yelled Athrun

"But I am the real Lacus aren't I?" asked Meer "I am, I have her voice and her face! When I am Lacus there are is nothing wrong!" With that Meer pulled out a gun only to have it be shot out of her head by Athrun.

"If you want my name, take it, but we will still be different people with different dreams and that cannot be changed." Said Lacus as Meer fell to the ground "No one else can be anything but who we are. Your dreams are yours and yours alone, don't let others use them."

"Sniper!" yelled Heero as he opened up on a faraway bush.

"Damn it!" yelled the female sniper as Heero's bullet grazed her cheek. Instantly she flipped her gun to automatic and started to spray the stage.

"Lacus!" yelled Kira as he ran forward and pulled Lacus behind a wall

"Come on Meer." said Athrun as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into cover.

"How many are there?" asked Kira as multiple bullets hit the stone wall

"At least 8." said Heero as he stood next to Luna, as they both reloaded. Heero reloaded faster than Luna because of the fact she was using the revolver he had given her a long time ago. Everyone but Meer and Lacus began firing back; Lacus crawled toward Meer until they sat side by side.

"There is nothing to fear Miss Meer." said Lacus, meanwhile Luna stood in front of Heero.

"Three…two…one." said Heero as Luna went down on one knee as both of them leaned out and started firing at the enemy, two enemies fell before they pulled back and starting to reload.

Suddenly a grenade rolled in. Heero's eyes widened as he threw Luna to the ground and covered her with his body as the grenade went off. "Heero! Luna!" yelled Meyrin as the smoke cleared and Heero slowly rolled over before standing up.

"I'm alright. Luna?" asked Heero as Luna sat up and placed her back to the wall.

"Apart from a headache, I am fine." said Luna as she opened her eyes only to see a small trail of blood running down Heero's arm. "Heero!"

"I am fine, just a light wound." Said Heero as he reached into his jacket and pulled a grenade of his own and threw it out the window, having it exploded right above two soldiers. The last soldier, the female sniper, went down to Athrun's bullet. Suddenly Mu and the Akatsuki landed in the auditorium.

"You kids alright?" asked Mu over the Akatsuki's speakers.

"What took you so long?" asked Kira "Take Lacus and the girls out of here."

"Don't worry about me." Said Luna "Come on Heero, I want to take a look at that arm."

Heero nodded as he let Luna lead him to one of the walls, he removed his coat showing the wound on his right arm. "There is a small med patch in my jacket." Said Heero as Luna reached in and found a thin small case almost like a hip flask. She opened it to find some wraps and some staples for sealing wounds.

"Just hold still." Said Luna as she pulled out a small cloth and removed the blood, it took only a few moments to clean and dress the wound. "Thanks, you saved me again."

"You don't need to thank me." Said Heero "It came naturally, I had to protect you. It meant more than my life."

Luna smiled as she finished wrapping the arm. She was about to kiss him when a shot rang out. Both of them looked toward the Gundam to see the fake Lacus fall to the ground, into the real Lacus' arms. Athrun, Meyrin and Kira fired at the half dead sniper who had fired the shot.

"Meer!" cried Lacus

"Please don't forget about me Miss Lacus." Said Meer as she reached into her purse and pulled out a photo of a tall black haired woman. Then her body went limp.

"What happened?" asked Luna

"Meer pushed Miss Lacus out of the line of fire." Said Meyrin

"She died to save Lacus." said Heero "I was wrong about her. She wasn't the Chairman's puppet, deep down she had her own freedom and that is worth fighting for. Because if the Chairman has his way all freedom and choice would be removed from humanity, and what are we after that?"

"I don't know." Said Luna

It took only a few minutes to reach the Archangel, once onboard Athrun took Meer's body in his arms and carried her bridal style down a long hall filled with the crewmembers of the Archangel.

Athrun, Kira and Lacus stood in the morgue looking over Meer's body. "She died for me." Said Lacus with tears in her eyes as she looked into Meer's picture and then she saw a small computer flash drive. "What is this?"

"Let's find out." Said Kira as the three of them left only to run into Meyrin and Luna in their Zaft uniform and Heero in his Orb one coming their way. "You found something." said Heero

"Yes." said Kira "It's a computer flash drive."

"Let's take it to my computer, it will beach through any defenses in a few seconds." Said Heero as the six of them went to Heero's room. He took the drive and placed it into his computer. It took less than a second for the password to fall to Heero's computer program. "It's her diary, starting the day she became Lacus."

"Heero, could you copy this and send it to my computer?" asked Lacus

"Of course." said Heero as his fingers ran across the keys. "It's on its way."

With that they all just started to read the screen, the story of Meer Campbell, about how she was picked to become Lacus. How she spent hours studying every detail of Lacus' life. Soon she even started to write Lacus' name at the bottom of each page. Then it came to Athrun's defecting from Zaft.

"She believed she was Lacus." said Luna sadly "She lost herself in the Chairman's mold for her."

"In the end she did break it." said Heero

"I should never have agreed with the Chairman's plan to us her." said Athrun "He talked about only using her to make a peace and let Lacus live out her life."

"I am sure that if the Chairman could, he would have Lacus follow what he says." said Kira "However no one should be forced to be defined by someone else, that type of world is based of arrogance."

"Yes, and control, it is all about controlling people." said Heero

A few hours later everyone stood at attention as Meer's coffin was placed in the back of a car. As that happened Chairman Durandal spoke to the world.

"We had just ended a war when a second one appeared. We have all felt so much pain, a band of rebel coordinators dropped Junius Seven on Earth, killing millions and just days ago tens of thousands more people died in the Plants from an attack from the now destroyed Logos." Said Durandal "However I wonder what caused this. One reason is, as I already pointed out, Logos, but could a small group of men really be behind all this pain and suffering. I don't believe so."

"Here it comes." Said Heero as he stood on the Archangel's bridge

"I believe the true threat to humanity and the biggest enemy ever to humanity rests inside every man, woman and child. That enemy is our own ignorance. We fail to understand ourselves and we face our future with that lack of understanding. How can we go forward when we don't understand ourselves?" said Durandal "We do not go through this world to help each other, we do it to be richer, to hold more power. Our desires force us to fight, you see we humans are the true causes of war and pain. However we are at a point where we can…no, where we will end that. We have the tools and knowledge to remove ignorance from humanity, where we will understand everything about ourselves and we will know our place in the world. To carry out this dream I hear by announce the Destiny plan, the plan that will judge all mankind."

**Important Note**

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I couldn't think of a way to really tell Meer's story so I didn't. So now I need your help, now I said I have finished this story and just needed to post it but while I was walking to class the other day I had a brainstorm so I am going to put a clip under here of my two idea's I would like you to vote for which one you would like to see.**

**Seed vs. Wing- basically since the Wing universe learned about coordinators from Yzak some people want to create Plant like colonies with coordinators however others not so much. So a war is about to break out right when Morgenroete finds a way to send ships across universes and back again.**

"You know Sally I expected better from you and the others." said Heero "What is the point of outlawing coordinators, once word is out people will do it no matter what?"

"It's the law and we have to follow them and that is stopping them" said Sally

"Very well, it appears that we are enemies' now." said Heero as Sally's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious, you would fight against Relena?" said Sally "The woman you love."

"I will fight Relena but not the woman I love Sally." Said Heero with a grin "Now until we meet again." With that everything went black.

**Normal-Wing finds a way to travel to the seed universe everyone meets, and talks no real action.**

"I am Vice Admiral Lunamaria Yuy. I am Heero's wife." said the woman as the wing pilots just looked at her.

"What?" asked Relena

"I am Heero's wife and have been for almost three years." Said Luna with a smile as Relena blinked.

"Is this some kind of joke?" said Relena "You can't be Heero's wife."

"I am." said Luna as she stepped closer to Heero and Heero reached out and placed an arm around her back setting on her hip. Then in front of everyone the top of them kissed and when they parted both smiled at each other.

**Note: either way Heero will be with Luna. Now please go and vote on the poll. Poll closes on Monday. Also I will not be updating over the weekend since I am going home for Easter. **


	58. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57 Setting the Stage**

"The Destiny plan uses all the technology we coordinators have developed, combined with the genes of every person. Inside everyone is every bit of information about a person. Their traits, like knowledge, personality and other skills." Said a female voice as a message was sent out after the Chairman's speech. "It may be that you are being treated unjustly and your skills are being hidden. This is a loss to all mankind and the Destiny plan fixes that."

"What is this Chairman?" asked Shinn as he stood next to a sitting Rey in there room onboard the Minerva.

"Why are you surprised? The Chairman told you he wanted to build a world where everyone will live happy lives and this is the only way." said Rey

"Ya, but I don't think the world is ready for something like this." said Shinn

"The world is never ready for great change, but it has to happen anyway and with us on his side a world with no more wars and everyone happy will come to be." said Rey as suddenly the door beeped.

"Shinn?" said Stella's voice on the other side of the door.

"Wait outside; we are in the middle of an important meeting." Said Rey as Stella lowered her head outside the door.

"Rey."

"Shinn, history tells us great change is always met by resistance it is up to us to make sure the Chairman's plans are not stopped. Those who stand in our way must be removed at all costs. Take Stella for example."

"What about her?" asked Shinn

"Think, she is more than likely the only living one, all the other children where trained to be killers, it was only luck that she lived." Said Rey as Shinn remembered the bodies in the lab. "If we don't change now there will be many more labs like that and many more people will die for our ignorance." Suddenly Rey's hand shook "You must be strong and protect the world the Chairman is building."

"Rey?" asked Shinn as Rey stood up and walked to his bed pulling out some pills and placing them into his mouth. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, leave me alone." Snapped Rey

"Just as we thought, the world is taking their sweet time with this one." Said Waltfeld onboard the Eternal as he talked with the Archangel

"We are dealing with genes and that has everyone confused." Said La Flaga

"Just listening to him sounds too great, no more wars we would all live happy peaceful lives." Said Ramius

"Content is far from happy." stated Heero "You can't be happy without freedom."

"He's right but I don't think the Chairman would see it your way." said Waltfeld

"What's up with Orb?" asked Athrun as he looked at Miriallia.

"They have already started to deploy their forces because everyone knows they are going to reject it." Said Miriallia

"If they refuse the plan then it will be forced on them." said Kira

"In my old universe a Gundam meant two things." said Heero as the others looked at him. "It meant death to the oppressors and freedom to those oppressed. I will die before I submit to anyone."

"Heero's right, we submit or we die." Said Lacus "Captain, would you contact Orb and prepare for launch. We need to link up with the Eternal."

"We will be waiting." Said Waltfeld.

"Any news from the Earth?" asked Durandal

"No, not since the rejection from the Kingdom of Scandinavia and Orb." said an Aid "However we have detected multiple ships launching from the last Earth Alliance base on the moon."

"Tell me, is that the one where the President of the Alliance is?" asked Durandal

"Yes sir."

"Good, how about the Requiem, is it ready?" asked Durandal

"Yes, we moved in a new station and repaired the base." Said an Aid

"Good, then let's destroy one threat to peace right now, signal the Requiem."

"Yes. Sir." Said the aid as the order was sent out.

"So you're going to transfer to the Eternal." Said Luna as she and Meyrin floated down the corridors of the Archangel.

"Yes, it is a Zaft ship, and I heard that the Freedom, Justice and those three other Zaft machines are transferring over as well." said Meyrin "Are you going to take the Impulse over?"

"No, I'm going to stay here." Said Luna as they entered the hanger and looked out over all the machines. The front rows where the five Gundams, behind them where the three Zaft machines and deeper back where M-1's and Murasames. The Impulse was split into all its different packs and wad stacked like they would be on the Minerva. When they were in Orb Erika Simmons had modified a part of the hanger originally designed to hold mobile armor/skygraspers into where the Impulse and the fliers where stored. "The Eternal only has one catapult compared to the two of the Archangel. So they would be slower in sending the different parts of the Impulse out. Also Heero is staying here."

"So the truth finally comes out sis." said Meyrin as suddenly she noticed Heero was in the hanger looking at the inside of the Core Spender for the Impulse. "What is he doing?"

"I'll go see; you better get everything ready to go to the Eternal." Said Luna as she jumped over the railing and floated toward Heero. "What are you up too Heero?"

"Luna, I have to ask you something important and I want you to think about it." Said Heero

"Ok, what is it?" asked Luna

"Do you want me to install the Angel system into the Impulse?" asked Heero as Luna's eyes widened.

"What?" asked Luna "I thought you said the Angel system was an advanced Zero system."

"Correct." Said Heero

"And that the Zero system drives people insane." said Luna

"Correct, but I said Angel system not Zero." said Heero "Angel system isn't as dangerous as Zero but still it is a dangerous system. However, it is a good battlefield system that will keep you alive."

"But I am not sure I can handle it, I mean, it's a legendary system." Said Luna

"Luna, Zero spoke to you when you stepped inside of it." Said Heero "You heard him as I heard him, you will be fine. I know you can handle the system."

"Alright then." Said Luna

Meanwhile onboard the Minerva, Rey regained his composer. "I am sorry that I snapped at you, Shinn. I just want you to understand the importance of your role."

"That's ok but why are you doing this, you're acting like a dying man giving out the last bit of advice." Said Shinn

"You're not far off, see I was born with short telomeres. I don't have much of a future." said Rey "See I am a clone."

"High energy source detected from the far side of the moon." said an operator on the Minerva "It's the Requiem!"

"What?" yelled Gladys "Where is it going?"

"The moon, Earth Forces base."

"Then it's our forces firing it?" asked Arthur

"We are the ones in control of it, the Earth Forces aren't even there anymore." said Gladys as the beam ripped through space before hitting the surface of the moon. The beam quickly broke through and entered the base, those who were not killed by the beam where killed when all the air went into space.

"Miss Murrue?" asked Kira as he and Athrun came to the bridge only to see an image of the moon, a large cloud of dust rose up into space.

"Requiem?" asked Athrun

"It appears that the Chairman didn't dismantle it." Said La Flaga

"And he just destroyed a good part of the remaining forces of the Earth Alliance." said Ramius

"With that they can hit any place at any time." said Athrun "That thing is on par with Genesis."

"There is nowhere to run now." said Lacus "How long until we reach the Eternal and the other ships?"

"About an hour." said Miriallia

"That doesn't give us much time." said Heero as he and Luna appeared on the bridge. "Given the time they fired it the first time and the second time they tried to fire when the base fell. That means we have only three hours before they fire again."

"But what would be their target?" asked Meyrin

"Orb." said Lacus as Heero nodded.

"Orb is the last nation standing in the Chairman's way, if they fall then he has won." said Heero

"And the world will truly be lost." said Lacus

"But how do we stop something like that?" asked Dearka

"The same way Zaft did." said Heero "Destroy the first relay station and the beam can't bend. Then we destroy the base for real."

"Alright, engines to maximum, we need to hurry." said Ramius as the Archangel increased her speed.

"Target has been destroyed." said an Aid on the Messiah

"Perfect. Signal the Minerva, have Rey and Shinn come here at once with their machines." ordered Durandal.

"Yes, sir."

An hour later Luna hugged her sister goodbye as she got unto a transport shuttle with Lacus. The mobile suits had already launched. "Be careful, sis." Said Meyrin

"Same to you." said Luna as they pulled apart.

"Heero take good care of my sister will you?" asked Meyrin as Heero nodded his head.

"I will." Said Heero

"Thanks, Heero." Said Meyrin as the shuttle door closed.

"This is going to be the biggest fight any of us have ever seen isn't it Heero?" asked Luna

"Yes, and we may be forced to destroy the Minerva." said Heero as Luna lowered her head.

"I understand but they are still my friends." said Luna

"If it is me, I will only disable them, but if I have too I will destroy them." said Heero

"What if I was still onboard Heero, would you fire?" asked Luna

"No I wouldn't." said Heero "I could live with myself if I had killed you, that is one of the reasons why I wanted you to come onboard the Archangel, it lets me keep an eye on you, to make sure you're safe."

"At the moment nowhere is truly safe." Said Luna as Heero nodded.

"That is another reason why I may be forced to destroy the Minerva." Said Heero as he stepped toward Luna and placed his arms around her "to keep you safe I would do anything."

"Shinn? Can't I come in?" asked Stella as Shinn lowered his head.

"I am sorry Stella but no…me and Rey have to go to the Chairman." Said Shinn as Stella lowered her head. "Don't worry Stella, you just do whatever the Captain tells you to and soon we will be together again."

"You promise?" asked Stella

"I promise." Said Shinn as Stella smiled. Shinn couldn't help but smile at her, without even thinking the two leaned in toward each other and gently placed a kiss on each other's lips. Both of them closed their eyes and just enjoyed this moment.

"If you two are about done, we need to get going." Said Rey as Shinn and Stella pulled apart.

"I will be right back." said Shinn as he floated toward his machine.

"All hands to level one battle stations, we are 10 minutes out from Requiem station one." Said Miriallia over the com system as Heero closed his locker and zipped up his flight suit.

"La Flaga I need to ask you do something." said Heero as La Flaga looked at him before he understood what he was going to ask.

"Don't worry, I will keep an eye on Luna for you." said La Flaga "It's the least I can do after you brought me back."

"Thanks." said Heero as he left the room before he made his way to Angel, he floated over to Luna inside the Core Spender. "Luna."

"Yes."

"The Angel system isn't activated, when you feel the need for it, type "Angel" into the computer and it will activate." Said Heero as Luna nodded. "And be careful."

"Same to you Heero." Said Luna before they kissed, then Heero floated off into Angel.

"Signal the Eternal, launch all machines." said Ramius as Miriallia sent out the order.

"Kira Yamato, Strike Freedom, let's do it." Said Kira as the Freedom flew out.

"Athrun Zala, Infinite Justice heading out." said Athrun as he launched out.

"METEORs take off." Said Waltfeld as the METEOR systems flew off the Eternal and the Freedom and Justice joined up with them.

"Heero Yuy, Wing Angel." Said Heero as Angel flew out of the Archangel, the Akatsuki and the Buster right behind him.

"Alright, Lunamaria Hawke, Core Spender." said Lunamaria as she closed her helmet. The moment she launched the other two parts of the Impulse flew out of the other launcher and the last part came after her. Everything worked perfectly as the Force Impulse formed.

"You two ready?" asked Heero as Kira and Athrun pulled alongside in their METEORs.

"Yes." Said Kira

"Let's finish this." Said Athrun

"Roger that." Said Heero as all three suits punched their engines to their max as they headed toward the first relay station guarded by a huge Zaft fleet.

**Well the final battle is about to begin and just in time for me to take my Easter break, sorry but you will more than likely have to wait till Monday for the next chapter. You can hate me now. Well I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and voted in the poll please keep it up I will make the final call on Monday. Thanks for everything and happy Easter or whatever else your celebrating. **


	59. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58 The Final Act**

"I want to talk to the Zaft fleet." said Lacus

"Alright." said Meyrin as she opened the lines.

"Attention all Zaft forces, this is Lacus Clyne." Said Lacus as the front line Zaft pilots stopped their machines.

"Miss Lacus?"

"A weapon like that can't be allowed to be used by anyone for any reason." said Lacus "If you have pride in the uniform you wear and want peace, you will stand aside and let us through."

Meanwhile onboard the Messiah Rey and Shinn walked into the control room to see Chairman Durandal sitting at his raised chair overlooking the large control room. "Ah…Shinn, Rey, I am so happy that you could make it."

"You wanted to see us Chairman." said Rey

"Yes, I will need you two here. When it is time you two will launch and remove the threat to an ever lasting peace." said Durandal as he pulled up an image of the Archangel and the Eternal near the first station.

"I wonder if they will listen?" asked Kira as the three Gundam's flew toward the front line of the Zaft defense force. They got their answer when the front defense line didn't open up but instead let them through.

"What are you doing!" yelled the Zaft Commander "They are Logos supporters, they don't want to listen to the Chairman; they only want to hold onto their own positions and power. For the sake of Zaft shoot them down, that's an order."

"It was nice while it lasted." Said Athrun as the Zaft forces opened up on the three Gundam. With that Kira and Athrun opened up with all their rockets and beam weapons on the Zaft Forces. Heero had his buster rifle in one hand and beam saber in the other as he cut and blasted the Zaft forces.

Meanwhile the Archangel and the Eternal opened up as well with their missiles and weapon systems. Dearka was flying next to the Archangel destroying incoming missiles as La Flaga and the Akatsuki shot off its own spines shooting at the Zaft forces.

"Please stop, just let us through." Said Luna as she fired at a Zaft ZAKU blowing off its arm. "We only want peace."

"Fire Gottfried." ordered Ramius as the Archangel fired at the lead ship in the line.

"Something seems to be on your mind Shinn?" asked the Chairman

"It's nothing sir, everything is just happening so fast, I am still trying to understand everything." Said Shinn as the Chairman nodded his head.

"I understand Shinn, things have been changing quite a lot over this year, this all started with the theft at Armory One and now here we are fighting for the future of mankind." said the Chairman "At this moment the Archangel and the Eternal are trying to stop that peaceful future of mankind."

"They must be stopped." Said Rey

"And they will. The Minerva and half the lunar fleet is on route to stop them while the other is heading to Requiem to protect it against a gathering forces of Orb, Earth Alliance and a few traitorous Zaft vessels." said Durandal "To help them out we are heading there as well, but a space battle station doesn't move as fast as a battleship."

"Sir, how long until we reach the battlefield, I want to help make sure the world will never fall back into grief and chaos." Said Rey

"In about 20 minutes." Said the Chairman "Then we can put an end to all this."

"Yes and the Destiny plan is what is needed. It can put an end to all of the death and I for one will do anything to make sure it happens." Said Rey

"Rey?" asked Shinn

"And it will happen." Said the Chairman "And how about you Shinn, do you feel the same?"

"I…I do sir, I believe the same things as Rey." Said Shinn as the Chairman smiled.

"We need to break though." Yelled Kira as the Freedom cut the engines off a Zaft battleship.

"Agreed." said Heero as he fired his cable at a Zaft ship, Angel's computer virus quickly disabled the entire vessel weapons and systems (All but life support). Before he fired his buster rifle destroying another ship and a few mobile suits.

"Heero, can you hit the relay with your buster rifle?" asked Athrun

"Yes, however there are too many ships in the way, the blast wouldn't be as effective." Said Heero

"I see." Said Kira as an alarm went off. "Another fleet?"

"It's the Minerva." Said Athrun

"You guys go handle the station, I'll take care of enemy fleet." said Heero

"Alright." said Athrun as he and Kira flew toward the station.

"Captain, I have the Eternal and the Archangel." Said Arthur

"I see, send out the Gaia, Heero is coming." said Gladys "All hands to level one battle stations, make sure he can't use that virus on us again."

"Yes, Captain."

"Load all weapons, target the Archangel." Ordered Gladys "For the honor of Zaft we will face down that ship and destroy it."

"We have to hurry." said Dearka as he blew apart another ZAKU

"There is just too many." said Luna before adding to herself "_We need to get rid of them faster. There is only one choice."_

She reached over to her keypad. "Angel." She keyed. Suddenly her screens went golden and the next thing she knew they were gone, she looked around, she could still see her controls but the screens seemed gone, it was if she was looking through her mobile suits eyes, and instead of reading the sensors it was if she felt her machine. Her eyes widened as hidden patterns became clear to her and she saw the layout of the entire Zaft defense.

_"This must be what Heero sees and feels every time he steps inside Angel." _Thought Luna as she spun around and fired at a Zaft ZAKU. "He is right, I can handle this system."

"Wing Angel coming in fast!" yelled Arthur as Angel flew forward.

"All guns open fire!" yelled Gladys as the entire fleet targeted Angel, but Heero just rolled between the shots. Suddenly the ship shook under a sudden attack. "Where did that come from?"

"It's the Impulse, Luna's below us firing at our engines." Said Arthur

"What?" asked Gladys "Fire missiles at her." With that the Minerva fired a volley of missiles at the Impulse but they all missed.

"You activated it didn't you Luna?" asked Heero

"Ya, don't worry I'll handle it." said Luna

"I know you can." said Heero as he aimed his buster rifle at a large vessel, with a pull of the trigger the entire battleship disappeared under its blast. Luna flew forward until her's and Heero's machines where back to back firing at the enemy fleet.

"Arthur, aim Tannshour at Wing Angel and the Impulse." Said Gladys

"Right." said Arthur as the Tannhauser came out of the front of the ship. It took only a few seconds for it to charge.

"Fire!" yelled Gladys as the beam flew forward.

"Move." Said Heero as he and Luna moved out of the line of fire as the beam shot forward.

"Large heat source detected, it's heading our way." said Miriallia "It's the Minerva's Tannhauser!"

"She's got us, if we move the shot will hit the Eternal." said Ramius as the beam came closer. Suddenly La Flaga and the Akatsuki flew down and activated his shield.

"You're not getting the Archangel!" yelled La Flaga as the beam hit his shield.

"Mu!" yelled Ramius as she flashed back to when the Strike did the same thing. Suddenly the beam died but La Flaga was still there.

"Don't worry, I am never leaving your side again." Said La Flaga as the spines shot out of the Akatsuki to form a shield around the Archangel.

"I can't let that happen again." said Luna as she fired a beam at the Minerva's Tannhauser, destroying it.

"Luna, can you handle my sister?" asked Heero as the Gaia came flying it.

"Yes, what are you going to do?" asked Luna

"Open a hole for the Archangel and the Eternal so once Kira and Athrun destroy the station we can go to Requiem." said Heero

"Alright." Said Luna as she pulled the Impulse's sword and charged toward the Gaia.

"Alright Athrun, let's do it." Said Kira as the Freedom and the Justice got to the station. They activated the beam swords on the tips of their METEORs and started to run down the length of the station cutting it in two.

"mmm…looks like I am behind schedule." said Heero as the feathers shot off Angels back and started firing at the Zaft ships and suits along with his buster rifle.

"I must do this for Shinn!" yelled Stella as she clashed swords with the Impulse.

"Stella, do you remember me Stella, I'm Lunamaria?" asked Luna

"Lunamaria…betrayed Chairman…helping Chairman is helping Shinn…I must help Shinn!" yelled Stella as she backed off and fired at the Impulse. Luna returned fire but none of their shots found there marks.

"Stella, did Shinn tell you who I am?" asked Luna "I'm your brother's girlfriend. The one he wants to protect, just like Shinn wants to protect you."

"Brother protects you?" asked Stella as she stopped firing "He loves you?"

"Yes." said Luna "Now I know you want to protect Shinn from all outside harm but you also have to protect him from himself. Sometimes Shinn gets over his head and needs to be brought down, you need to make him see that your brother is right and the Chairman is wrong."

"Shinn said brother killed his family." Said Stella

"No, your brother lied so that Shinn wouldn't let war consume him. You have to tell him that." Said Luna

"All forces, relay one has been destroyed move through the hole Heero has created, we need to get to Requiem." ordered Ramius as the Archangel and the Eternal flew by.

"Tell Shinn alright." said Luna as she flew away after the Archangel and the Eternal.

"Captain?" asked Arthur

"Signal all vessels to give chase and recall and rearm all machines." Said Gladys as the entire fleet moved but the Archangel and the Eternal already had a lead on the fleet.

"You ready Shinn?" asked Rey as Shinn looked at his sister's cellphone.

"I guess, what is going on?" asked Shinn

"Station one was destroyed and an enemy Orb fleet is heading toward Requiem, if that falls then the world will see the power of Orb and they will not follow the Chairman's wishes. That will cause the wars to keep coming." Said Rey

"I see, any word about Stella?" asked Shinn

"She is fine, she had a fight with Luna but neither one could win. She, along with the Minerva, is chasing the Archangel and the Eternal." said Rey "You should really believe in her more."

"Alright, let's get going." said Shinn as the two headed toward their machines.

Meanwhile onboard the Archangel everyone was rushing around getting everything ready. Heero watched as some rounds where loaded into his Gundam's face machine guns. "You did great out there Luna." Said Heero as Luna nodded.

"Thanks and you were right, I can handle the system." Said Luna "And I think I got through to Stella, maybe she will get through to Shinn."

"No…she will not." said Heero "I will have to face Shinn myself, only then will he understand."

"I see." said Luna

"This will be the final act of this war." Said Heero as Luna nodded her head.

"Then we better get out there." said Luna as the two headed toward their machines.

"Captain, Requiem is in range." said an Orb officer on the Orb flagship.

"Aim Lohengrin." Ordered the Captain as the Lohengrin appeared out of the side of the ship and aimed at the Requiem. "Fire!"

With that the beam shot out but as it did a large energy shield appeared taking the hit. "So that thing has a shield as well." Said Heero as Wing Angel launched followed by the Impulse. Just as he said that an alarm went off inside his machine.

"What is that?" asked Kira as he and Athrun flew in the lead of the fleet.

"Looks like they brought Messiah all the way out here." said Heero as he hit his radio link "All forces scatter, they are going to fire a Genesis beam at us."

"What?" asked Ramius

"Neo-Genesis fully charged." Said a Zaft officer

"Fire." said Durandal as the beam fired out of the giant space station.

"Evade!" yelled Ramius as the Archangel and everyone else moved out of the way but two ships didn't make it including the flagship. "Signal the fleet, we will be taking command, tell them to launch all mobile suits, bring down Requiem and that battle station."

"Yes, Captain." said Miriallia

"Tell Shinn and Rey they can launch." Said Durandal

"Yes, sir." said an aid.

"Rey Za Burrel, Legend." Said Rey as he took off

"Shinn Asuka, Destiny." said Shinn as he took off as well. The entire mobile suit force of Messiah launched as well.

"So, we are surrounded by enemies and outnumbered at least 10 to one." Said Luna

"Yes." Said Heero calmly

"And we need to destroy two things that are behind probably the strongest shields we have ever seen? And if we lose the world is lost?" asked Luna

"Right." said Heero "it's a fight worthy of Gundam pilots and you're one of them Lunamaria."

"Alright, let's do it then." Said Luna

"Athrun?" asked Kira

"Right." Said Athrun as the two of them departed from their METEORs and engaged the Legend and the Destiny.

"_Soon I will remove the last pieces from the board and win the match."_ thought Durandal _"The Final moves have begun."_

**Well I have returned, and I have made my choice about what ending to do. I have chosen to do them both. I would like to thank Nikek Beldo for suggesting it. I hope you don't mind. The story will be the same till a certain point I will mark that point so you know where ending A and ending B split. Now I hope you liked this chapter I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I would ask that you keep on reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75**


	60. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59 The Finial Moves**

"Take this!" yelled Shinn as he fired at the Freedom.

"This doesn't look good Kira; they are going to take out Orb." Said Athrun as a massive fire fight broke out between the Archangel and Eternal vs. the massive battle station.

"Miss Murrue, take the Archangel and destroy Requiem, you too Athrun." said Kira as Athrun's eyes widened. "The Justice can break through that shield."

"But if we leave the Eternal will be valuable." Said Ramius

"Orb is more important then us!" yelled Lacus "Go we will take down this monster."

"Alright." said Athrun as he and the Archangel turned away.

"I am not letting you get away!" yelled Shinn as he turned and fired at the retreating Justice.

"Shinn join up with the Minerva, stop Athrun and the Archangel." Said Rey

"What?" asked Shinn

"I will deal with the Freedom." Said Rey

"Order the fleet to reform we need to break though that shield." Ordered Ramius

"Minerva from yellow 15." Said Miriallia as the Minerva fired all her missiles at the Archangel. Dearka and the buster flew in firing his weapons destroying the missiles.

"Nice one kid." Said La Flaga

"I can't let you take all the glory and I have someone onboard that ship I need to protect as well." Said Dearka

"I have to find Shinn to tell him." said Stella as she flew the Gaia through a firer fight. Suddenly the Justice came into view.

"The Gaia, Stella." Said Athrun

"Shinn says he is bad but he sides with brother." said Stella "I must protect Shinn." With that she raised her rife and shot at Athrun. Suddenly Heero can flying in taking the hit on his shield.

"Go Athrun." said Heero

"Heero you go destroy Requiem I'll go back and support Kira." Said Athrun

"No…Shinn is coming my fight is here." said Heero "Luna go help Athrun."

"Right." said Luna as she and Athrun flew away.

"Brother?" asked Stella

"Yes, it's me Stella." said Heero as he appeared on her screen.

"Is it true Lunamaria is the person you want to protect?" asked Stella as Heero nodded his head.

"Yes just like you protect Shinn I protect her." said Heero "Whatever Luna told you is the truth Stella."

"Then you didn't do it, you didn't kill Shinn's family." Said Stella as Heero shook his head.

"No I didn't and now you must protect Shinn and attack me." said Heero as Stella's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" asked Stella

"Yes, Shinn needs to be as mad as possible as me for him to see the truth." Said Heero "Don't worry your be fine."

"Alright." said Stella as she charged forward energy sword out. Heero quickly pulled his sword and cut off one of the Gaia's legs and one of its arms.

"Heero!" yelled Shinn as he flew in sword out. "What type of brother are you? Attacking your little sister! I will kill you for that!"

"Shinn lets settle this, the old way." said Heero over the radio "No guns or beams. Sword vs. sword, the better pilot will win."

"Fine we will do it your way!" yelled Shinn as he backed up and powered up. "First one to die loses!" With that both machine ran toward each other swords out.

"_He is just like him."_ Though Kira as he moved out of the way of the Legends firer. "_He is just like Creutet during Jachin Duo."_

"Who are you?" said Kira over the radio

"Don't you know me Kira Yamato." said Rey over the radio as he kept up his firer on the Freedom "I am Rau le Creuset."

"What?" asked Kira

"You are the result of people's greedy impulses and because of that you can't be aloud to live." Said Rey "I will finish what my other self started long ago."

"How is this possible?" asked Kira as he formed a shield to take the hit. "Another clone?"

"Die!" yelled Rey as he fired again but Kira blasted away the spines of the Legend.

"You're wrong, everyone has one life you are not living his you are living your own." yelled Kira as he turned all his weapons on the Legend. With one massive blast he blew apart all its arms, legs and weapons but left the cockpit untouched.

"I will defeat you!" yelled Shinn as his and Heero's sword clashed.

"Tell me Shinn what are you fighting for?" asked Heero

"I am fighting for peace!" yelled Shinn

"No you're fighting so that millions of people in Orb will die when Requiem is fired." said Heero as the two backed off and charged again, this time both hit each other's shield.

"They will be die for peace!" yelled Shinn

"Just like your parents and sister?" asked Heero as Shinn's eyes narrowed

"You killed them…they didn't die for peace, you killed my parents!" yelled Shinn

"No I didn't." said Heero "The beam was shot from the Raider and was meant for me but I didn't kill them."

"Like I would believe you, you attacked Stella!" yelled Shinn

"Shinn which are you more upset with me right now. The fact that you believe I killed your family or that I attacked Stella?" asked Heero as Shinn's eyes widened as he realized he was more upset with Heero about Stella then about his family. "I may have all the power of Wing Angel at my control but I can not change the past, I can't go back and take the blow that took your family. No one can change the pass. All we can do is walk the path we ourselves have chosen because if will walk one that is chosen for us do we really have any power then?"

"Shut up!" yelled Shinn as he charged forward with his glowing hand suddenly the Gaia flew in.

"Shinn stop." Said Stella

"Too late!" yelled Shinn as he kept coming. Heero flew forward and raised his shield taking the blow.

"You idiot." said Heero as he pulled out his second sword and brought both of them down onto the Destiny cutting off it's arms before slashing off the legs.

Shinn screamed as the Destiny plummeted to the surface of the moon.

"Shinn!" yelled Stella as she went after him.

"Now for you Durandal." said Heero as Angel flew toward Messiah

"Is station two ready?" asked Durandel

"Yes, it may lose some power having to go father out to the second station but not that much." Said an aid

"Very well, we will clear the mouth of Requiem before we fire." Said Durandel

"Sir Neo Genesis will be ready in two minutes." said an aid.

"Fire the missiles!" yelled Ramius as the Archangel and the Minerva traded blow after blow. Already both had lost one of their cannons. Missiles flew out of the Archangel blew up under the fire of the Minerva's anti-air battery. When the smoke from the explosions cleared the Archangel was upside down above the Minerva guns pointed down.

"Fire!" yelled Ramius as the guns ripped through the Minerva.

"All launchers and cannons are down captain." Said Arthur as the Justice entered the battle. Athrun detached his flyer pack and let it run straight through the Minerva's engines. "Main engines are damaged, we are going down."

"All hands brace for impact." Said Gladys as the Minerva crashed landed on the surface of the moon.

"Good it's still intact." said Luna as she and Athrun headed toward Requiem.

"Sir, Neo Genesis is ready." said an aid

"Good where is the Legend and the Destiny?" asked Durandal

"We have lost both there singles." said the aid.

"Sir the Freedom and Wing Angel are approaching fast!" yelled an officer

"_So both have fallen, it was them." _though Durandel unaware that Rey was slowly making his way back "Fire Neo Geniuses."

"Firing in three…two…one fire" said an aid before the entire base shook and alarms went started going off.

"What was that?" asked Durandel

"Sir, Neo Genesis's array was hit by a large beam of energy just before firing." said an aid "With a point to guide it the entire thing exploded. We lost have the station in that blast."

"_Heero Yuy."_ Thought Durandel as Heero put away his buster rife.

"Good job Heero." Said Kira "Let's just hope Athrun can destroy Requiem."

"Let's do it!" yelled La Flaga as he, Athrun and Luna flew toward the large energy shield surrounding Requiem. All three machines punched there engines to max to get though the shield into the already glowing firing chamber. Once in all three started firing like mad until large expositions started to go off.

"Let's get out of here!" yelled Luna as they flew just head of the explosions and out of the Requiem.

Meanwhile miles away on the surface of the Moon Stella knelt holding Shinn in her arms behind her where the remains of the Destiny and a landed Gaia. "Stella?" asked Shinn as he opened his eyes.

"I was worried, I though I had failed you Shinn." said Stella with tears in her eyes. Shinn turned his eyes toward the battlefield and saw a massive explosion.

"What is that?" asked Shinn

"Brother has won." Said Stella "Orb wasn't hit."

Meanwhile Wing Angel, the Freedom and the Eternal kept up an unending firer on Messiah as piece after piece started to break away one at a time.

"Messiah?" asked Arthur

"Or battle is over all hands abounded ship." Ordered Gladys "Arthur could you see to it that everyone gets off safely I have something I need to do."

"Yes, captain." Said Arthur

"Arthur you will make a great captain someday. It was an honor to sever with you." said Gladys "It was an honor to sever with you all, please be safe."

"Thank you captain." said Arthur as Gladys disappeared though the door. Above their head the Archangel floated and Ramius saluted her fallen enemy.

Back on the Messiah, Kira and Heero headed into the command room guns at the ready. Everyone was gone except the chairman.

"Truth be told I didn't think you two would make it this far." said Durandal as he pulled his gun.

"Just surrender, even if you shot one of us the other will kill you." said Kira

"Are you so sure that killing me will be the best solution?" asked Durandel "If you kill me then you will be damning this world into a never ending system of war."

"You are right." Said Heero "But everyone should have the freedom to choose there own path."

"But they always choose the wrong one. No one ever understands themselves." Said Durandel "and that leads to never ending war."

"We understand but everyone can learn for themselves and change for themselves." Said Kira as Rey appeared behind them, his own gun out. "We want change in your world nothing changes, everything would be the same."

"Oh that is what the prefect coordinator would think." said Durandal "Heero I though you of all people would see the wonders of this world I am trying to build. A world where no one would have to live though a battle."

"You forgot one key fact Chairman a Gundam means one thing to me, freedom a gundam as I know it isn't a weapon of war. It as a weapon of liberation and before anything else I am a freedom fighter. First as a fighter of the colonies, then to free myself and finally to free my old home from war."

"I see then." said Durandal as Gladys ran out of a lift "What will you two do when the next war starts."

"We will stop it by any means." said Kira as he aimed his gun "I will stand and fight." Suddenly a gun shot rang out as Durandel fell to the ground. Kira turned around to see Rey standing there a trail of fine smoke leaving his gun. Rey fell to the ground in tears as Gladys walked up to Durandal and held him in her arms.

"Ah, Talia." said Durandel with a smile as blood ran out of the corners of his mouth.

"I'm here Gilbert." said Gladys

"Kira, lets go." said Heero as Kira looked at him.

"He's right go on while you still can I am staying here." said Gladys "My place is right here."

"Are you sure?" asked Kira

"Yes, and will tell Captain Ramius something for me?" asked Gladys as Kira nodded his head. "Tell her I have a son, a little boy asked her if she will go visit him sometime."

"We will Captain Gladys." Said Heero

"And Heero will you tell Luna, Shinn, Athrun and Stella that I want all of them and you to have a happy peaceful life?" asked Gladys

"I will tell them." said Heero as he turned and walked away from the scene. Once he and Kira had left the room they started running through the smoke filled halls toward their machines.

"Why didn't you go with them Talia?" asked Durandel

"My destiny is to be at your side Gilbert." Said Gladys as Rey walked up with tears in his eyes. "It's ok Rey sit down." Rey sit down as all three hugged before a large explosion ripped through the room killing all three of them. Kira and Heero flew out of Messiah just as it ripped apart and crashed into the moon.

"Its finished." said Kira

"Ya." said Athrun as he came along with the others.

"We have peace." said Heero with a smile.

**One Week later in Orb.**

"This is where it happened." said Shinn as he placed flowers in front of a large stone "Even now I can still see the flames of that day."

"Shinn." said Stella sadly as she placed her arms around Shinn.

"That will never leave you." said Heero as he stood on other side of Shinn beside Luna. There was still a lot of tension between the two male pilots and maybe there always be some.

"Heero's right what matters is that you remember the good times you had with your family." Said Luna

"I know but it's still hard." said Shinn

"I know." Said Athrun as he, Cagalli, Kira and Lacus walked up.

"So you guys made it." Said Heero

"Ya." said Athrun as both Cagalli and Lacus placed flowers at the marker. For a bit nothing happened then Shinn noticed Kira. "Shinn this man here is Kira, Kira Yamato he is the pilot of the Freedom."

"What?" asked Shinn as his and Stella's eyes widened.

"Hello." said Kira

"Hello." Said Shinn

"So I am assuming peace talks are over?" asked Heero

"Yes, they are." Said Cagalli

"So where are we all going?" asked Luna

"Well one of the demands for peace from the plants was my return to them." said Lacus "They made in supreme Chairwoman."

"I see so you are our new commander." said Luna as she, Shinn and Stella saluted her.

"No, please only do that when you're on duty we are all friends here." said Lacus

"I'm going with her. I am joining Zaft as part of Lacus's defense group." Said Kira

"I see." Said Heero

"Where am I going?" asked Luna

"You are staying here to help Heero out." Said Cagalli as Heero and Luna looked at her.

"See to help improved relationships between all three military we are setting up a school for the top pilots from Orb, Zaft and the Earth Alliance can all train together, here in orb." Said Cagalli

"And I'm one of the instructors?" asked Heero

"You're the one in charge of the school Heero." Said Cagalli as Heero grinned "Think of it as a way to find new members for Angel squad."

"Yes and Lunamaria is the Zaft forces coordination officer and instructor." Said Lacus "and as we speak the Gaia and the Destiny are being rebuilt for your part in angel squad."

"I don't deserve it." Said Shinn "Look at what I almost did."

"Everyone deserves a second chance." Said Heero as he remembered the shuttle he shot down all those years ago filled with the leaders of the alliance. "I have had a few of them myself."

"What about Dearka and Miriallia?" asked Luna

"They are heading to the plants." said Kira "Dearka wants to see his dad. Also he has rejoined Zaft as a black uniform captain and Miriallia has the job as supreme chairwoman official photographer."

"Sounds like jobs they will both love." Said Heero as the surf started to pick up and the stars started to come out. Slowly couple by couple they walked away.

"So Heero how long do you think, this peace will last?" asked Luna as Heero placed an arm over her shoulders as they walked toward black and red motorcycles.

"As long as it can." said Heero as a falling star crossed the sky.

**Well Seed Destiny is over let the Endless Waltz begin. Next Chapter will take place in the Wing Universe and before Seed Destiny. Now I hope you liked this chapter and I would like to ask everyone to keep on reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	61. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60 White Reflections**

"I hate this." said Yzak as he looked out the window toward the Duel, "I shouldn't be here."

"Well sorry, but you are here." said Duo as he walked over to the Coordinator he had known for a few months.

"I am a pilot, I trained to protect my homeland from naturals, and now I am stuck in a universe full of naturals." Said Yzak

"Well Howard is working nonstop to get you home, and he thinks he is on to something." Said Duo as he looked out the window into the hanger where three out of four Gundams and the Duel stood. "That is one of the reasons we are upgrading our mobile suits. So that when we go to your universe we will be ready to fight if need be."

"Still I am useless here." Said Yzak "And that Relena is after me."

"She isn't after you." Said Duo

"If she isn't then why did she push through that law banning coordinators after finding out that I was one." Snapped Yzak as Duo rolled his eyes.

"Yzak, that debate started even before the war, when people started looking at genes to pick the kids gender. They just saw how far it could go and how it can divide people. So they decided to stop it before it goes any farther." said Duo before looking at his watch "I better get going to the shuttle if I am going to see Hilde. Deathscythe should be ready by morning, just in time for Christmas."

"Wufei already picked up his mobile suit and left, no idea where he went to." Said Yzak

Meanwhile at the resource satellite M02 a Christmas party was being held in the memory of those lost in the final battle one year ago. "It's strange, a year ago people didn't celebrate Christmas." said Lady Une as she stood next to Noin as they listened to the president's speech about the peace.

"The president doesn't understand that it is harder to keep the peace then to attention it." Said Noin

"He does." Said Une "If he didn't the government wouldn't be funding the Preventers and the upgrades of the Gundams."

"I see." said Noin "I should check on Sally, she is checking up on some strange alloy that was found. It could be used in a new mobile suit."

"I see, where is Relena anyhow, I thought she would be here." said Lady Une

"She is checking out that new colony, X18999." said Noin before looking at the floor "I am worried about her. She hasn't been the same since Heero disappeared and it has gotten worst since Yzak came. Now she knows he may be alive but in another universe and out of her reach. So she is throwing herself into her work in order to keep going."

"I agree." said Lady Une "At least I know Mr. Treize is gone. I can't image the pain that Relena feels knowing that Heero is more than likely alive but out of her reach."

"That is one of the main reasons why she convinced the government to put as much money as she can get toward bringing Heero home." said Noin

"He is the man who saved the world." said Lady Une "the people want one of their hero's back."

"True but from what Yzak said Heero joined up with three ships with a few other Gundams." said Noin "I am just worried that by the time we find a way to get Heero back he may not want to come back."

"We will find out when we see Heero again." said Lady Une

Meanwhile at the far off colony at X18999 Relena Peacecraft sat around a large table "It has been seven years since the colony was completed but our high unemployment has hindered efforts to increase the colonies population." said a leader of the colony

"I see, the problem is that people have trouble understanding that every colony and the Earth is part of the same nation. If one part is not working then the rest suffer." Said Relena

"Our people have voiced their own ideas." Said another leader as he stood up "The people long for a strong leader, someone like you Vice Foreign Minister Peacecraft, to rise up and lead us, by force if needed."

Relena looked at him as she sipped her tea "What a shame, I am a woman of peace, a forceful change is never the answer and will only….lead…to more…war." Said Relena before she fell onto the table as armed guards entered the room.

"We have Relena Peacecraft." said a tall man standing next to a red haired girl.

"Good, then stage one is complete Dekim." said the girl

"Yes, it is Mariemaia and soon we will control all of the Earth and have a strong peace that will not end." said Dekim

"I am worried Dekim, we all know that Heero Yuy and Wing Zero haven't been seen since the last war but the other Gundams are at the lunar base. They may try to get in our way." Said Mariemaia

"Do not fear Mariemaia because the Gundams are useless without their pilots, by the time we launch all of the pilots will be dead or in our hands and their machines will be under our control." said Dekim

"Good, make sure it is done, we don't want anything to get in our way." said Mariemaia "My father left me the mobile suits in order to form a truly strong peace unlike the weak one that exists now."

Meanwhile in the colony's fairground a large tent stood, everyone inside was having a good time, it wasn't often that the circus came out to the far off colony. "We are on in five minutes Trowa." said Catherine Bloom "People are going to love our act."

"I have a feeling that this colony as other forms of entertainment then our act." said Gundam Pilot Trowa Barton as he looked up as a group of man in business suits walked in.

"Who are they?" asked Catherine

"I'll find out." said Trowa as he disappeared

"There he goes pulling one of his ghost numbers." said Catherine "He just better be back in time for the show."

Outside the tent Trowa punched the last of the men to the ground. He slowly walked over to one of the men and pulled of an ID badge. "Barton Foundation." said Trowa "Could they be up to it again?"

Meanwhile the artificial snow was falling inside the colony as Hilde Schbeiker sat beside the window looking out the window at the snow. "Sorry I am late Hilde." said Duo as he sat down across from her in the restaurant.

"No that's ok, to tell you the truth I was late myself." said Hilde as the waiter came by and took their orders.

"You know, most people at Christmas spend time with their family at home with a meal but I guess that doesn't really work for us considering neither of us have a family." said Duo as he looked at Hilde through the candle light.

"True and neither one of us can really cook, so the home cooked meal is out of the question." said Hilde

"Hey I can cook." Said Duo as Hilde let out a small laugh.

"I don't consider beans and hotdogs a home cooked meal." said Hilde as Duo pouted a bit.

Meanwhile in another colony, a violin was playing as Quatre Winner played a song in his private study at his estate. He should be having Christmas with his 29 older sisters and their families but he decided instead to mark the end of the war by playing a song for all the people he had killed while being a pilot in the war and remembering them. When he stopped a single pair of hands clapped.

"That was beautiful Mr. Winner." said Dorothy Catalonia as she walked in. "Was that for Heero Yuy?"

"No, I have a different song for him." said Quatre as he put his violin away. "What are you doing up here Dorothy, I though you would be on Earth?"

"Like you Mr. Winner I have a private ship, it will wait for me." Said Dorothy "I sent the other pilots and Miss Relena, Christmas gifts and since I was in the colony for business I thought I would drop yours off personally." With that she held up a large shopping bag.

"Why thank you." said Quatre as he took the bag. He set it on his desk and reached in pulling out a large wrapped box.

"Open it please." said Dorothy as Quatre opened the box and his eyes widened. "Do you like it; it took a while to find it."

"Dorothy is this?" asked Quatre as he pulled out another violin but it wasn't a normal violin.

"Yes, a Stradivarius the rarest of all violins, only 24 left in the universe and your holding one of them Quatre." said Dorothy as Quatre held the 15th century instrument in his hands ever so gently.

"Wow…I don't know what to say. Thank you Dorothy." Said Quatre

"It is the least I could do after all you Gundam pilots have done for us." said Dorothy as she turned to leave.

"Wait." Said Quatre

"What is it Mr. Winner?" asked Dorothy

"I didn't get you anything but the least I can do is play you a song." Said Quatre as he picked up the Stradivarius as Dorothy took a seat.

On the Lunar base Yzak sat behind his desk looking over the data from the latest idea to get him home, he wasn't a scientist but he wasn't dumb. "That isn't going to work." said Yzak as he lifted a piece of pizza into his mouth. _"At least the food is still the same, but it is scary, I am getting used to the smell of naturals." _Thought Yzak as a sound came from outside the door. _"Almost everyone is gone so what caused that noise?"_

Yzak's answer came when a he heard a firing pin go off and bullets came ripping though the door. Yzak reacted instantly and pulled his own gun before moving out of the way as bullets ripped his desk apart. Yzak ducked behind a bookcase as he heard a clip fall to the ground. Taking aim he shot though one of the holes in the door hitting his attacker square in the chest. "So someone is out to kill me." said Yzak with a grin as he looked out the window only to see about a dozen men in red uniforms placing explosive charges on the Gundams. "And there are more than one of them. Finally I get to have some fun."

"So are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Hilde as Duo's eyes widened "I mean we live together, we go out on what I would consider dates, all but for kissing and the things that go with that, we are boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Well its complicated." said Duo

"How so?" asked Hilde

"It's just I am a Gundam pilot." said Duo

"Tell me something I don't know." said Hilde

"Well it's just hard to have a normal life as a Gundam pilot; I mean people will be out to kill me all the time." said Duo "And I don't want you…"

He was cut off when Hilde leaned forward and kissed the God of Death of the lips causing him to shut up. However as they kissed an explosion rocked the restaurant as a bomb went off.

"Very good Mr. Winner." said Dorothy as Quatre finished his song.

"Target is in sight." said a man as he aimed at the back of Quatre's head with his high power sniper rifle.

"Thanks Dorothy and please call me Quatre." said Quatre as he placed the Stradivarius gently on his desk.

"Green light." said the spotter as he watch Quatre stand back up.

"Say goodbye Gundam pilot." said the sniper as he pulled the trigger. The round left the barrel of the gun and flew straight and true until it hit the window. Suddenly the glass splintered but didn't break.

"What?" asked Dorothy as she looked at the glass.

"Miss fire again." Yelled the spotter as the sniper began firing where he thought Quatre would be.

"Move!" yelled Quatre as he grabbed Dorothy's arm and ran out the door.

"Damn he got away." said the sniper

"Oh well, without his Gundam he can't stop us." said the spotter

"What just happened?" asked Dorothy

"Someone tried to kill either you but more than likely me." said Quatre "Good thing I installed Gundanium laced glass."

"It saved your life." said Dorothy. Suddenly both of them realized where they were. Quatre had his arms wrapped around her to protect her and Dorothy had her head near his heart. They pulled apart instantly.

"Sorry." said both of them with blushes on their face.

"Are you alright?" asked Duo as he rolled off Hilde.

"I am fine, thanks for shielding me, Duo." said Hilde as she coughed "What happened?"

"Someone tried to kill us." said Duo "But who?"

"All to easy." said Yzak. The naturals had their back turned to the door as they placed bombs all over Gundams. They stood no chance Yzak's coordinator speed, he killed them all before they could pull their own guns.

"You, the soldiers of Mariemaia, will lead the world into a new future." said Dekim as he stood in front of the new mobile suit with a large group of soldiers. "However before we can do all that we must destroy the enemy within." With that he pulled out a gun and pointed straight at one of the men in the line "Trowa Barton proceeded to the front."

Trowa dressed in the same uniform as everyone else jumped out of the way of the bullet fired by Dekim, pulling his gun in the air. As he landed on the stage a sword came to his throat. "Wufei?" asked Trowa as he looked up at his fellow Gundam pilot.

**Well this is the first chapter where I do not have Heero in it. I hope you liked it. I was originally going to put Trowa and Catherine together. However I have learned that they are brother and sister and that is a line I do not cross. I know a lot of people may not like Quatre and Dorothy but I always liked those two together and it will not play an important role and it is my story so I can do what I want. Thanks for the reviews and I would ask that you keep on reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75**


	62. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61 To X18999**

"The fire is located at X18999." said Sally as she talked with Noin as they both flew in the small patrol ships.

"Who is in charge of that colony?" said Noin

"A Mariemaia Barton." said Sally

"Barton?" said Noin

"Yes, but I fear we are to late, I believe they will declare its independence if not war in a couple of hours." said Sally

"They timed it perfectly with the upgrade of the Gundams, only Wufei's is online and he is off somewhere." said Noin

"And it gets worst, Relena Peacecraft has been missing since her last visit to X18999." said Sally

"Miss Relena?"

"Yes, it's the perfect storm, with Gundam down for repairs, and Relena as their hostage, there is really very little we can do." said Sally

"We have to do something, we will have to push up the meeting." said Noin as she punched her cruiser engines to max.

"Hilde head home, something is up, I need my Gundam." said Duo as Hilde nodded.

"Ok, just be careful." said Hilde as Duo headed toward the hanger and toward a shuttle.

"Master Quatre?" asked his older friend Rashid Kurama head of the Maganac corp.

"Rashid get Miss Noin on the line and prepare the fastest ship we have, someone is trying to break the peace." said Quatre "I may need Sandrock."

"Yes, master Quatre." said Rashid

Meanwhile on X18999 Relena slowly opened her eyes, she slowly sat up on the large bed she was on. "What happened?" asked Relena

"Did you have a good sleep?" asked a young voice from behind a large chair.

"Who are you?" asked Relena as the chair slowly turned around to show a young girl with red hair and pale blue eyes. Her feet barely touched the carpeted floor of the room as the colony downtown could be seen out the window. "Were you taken as well?"

"No I was the one who ordered them to bring you here Relena Peacecraft." said the girl

"What? Why?" asked Relena "Who are you?"

"My name is Mariemaia Khushrenada; I am the only daughter of Treize Khushrenada and the future ruler of all Earth and space." said Mariemaia as Relena's eyes widened.

"You must be joking." said Relena as she looked down at this little girl maybe 9 or 10 years old.

"This is no joke it has already be proven by DNA testing." said Mariemaia "I will do everything in my power to carry out my father's wishes and the only way to do that is to become the ruler of the world."

"I don't know who is telling you these lies but…" said Relena before Mariemaia jumped to her feet.

"Watch your talk." snapped Mariemaia "I have been chosen by birth to be the world ruler. I will not allow rude comments." Suddenly guards came bursting in. "It is nothing you may leave."

The head soldier saluted before they left. "This room is being watched around the cloak now please remain calm and don't do anything." said Mariemaia "I am meeting you like this because you used to be Queen Relena of the world, so please don't try anything that would force my hand."

"Fine, but what are your plans for me?" asked Relena

"You'll find out soon." said Mariemaia

"Miss Noin." said Quatre as his face appeared on Noin's cruiser.

"Quatre." said Noin "What is it?"

"Someone just tried to kill me." said Quatre "I believe something is going on."

"You're right, the new colony X18999 is moving toward independence, if not war with the world." said Noin "Now it appears that they are trying to remove you Gundam pilots from play, also they have caught Miss Relena."

"I see, I will get in contact with the other pilots and try to find out if we can do something, but without our Gundams we are weakened." said Quatre

"I'll call Howard and get him and his team back in and rebuild your Gundams." said Noin

"Good." said Quatre as he cut the link before calling the lunar base.

"What is it?" asked Yzak as he picked up the phone.

"Yzak is anything out of the normal over there?" asked Quatre

"Well apart of the soldiers I killed trying to blow up the Gundams nothing." said Yzak

"Are you ok?" asked Quatre

"I am, they not so much." said Yzak as Duo walked into the room stepping over a dead body.

"I see you have had some fun as well." said Duo "Someone just tried to kill me and Hilde by blowing up the restaurant we were in. What is going on?"

"X18999 is going to declare war on the Earth Nation and they have Miss Relena." Said Quatre

"Well we have to go get her back, if anything should happen to her Heero will kill us." Said Duo

"Yes, but without our Gundams it going to be hard, we don't even know what sort of weapons they have." said Quatre "Howard is coming in to rush the upgrades."

"Well looks like me and Yzak will just have to go to X18999 in one of the old mobile suit transport rockets and save her." said Duo "it should take what an hour at max speed to reach the colony.

"I am not going." said Yzak "Why would I want to save Peacecraft?"

"Well you get to fight someone." said Duo "So this is your chance."

"Fine." said Yzak as he grabbed his gun.

"Be careful you two." said Quatre as he cut the link.

An hour later a line of space Leos and Taurus mobile suits formed around X18999 "Looks like the leader of X18999 is going to make a statement." said Duo as he sat at the controls of the shuttle while Yzak sat in the copilot chair. Suddenly an image of a young girl dressed in royal robes appeared

"We the people of colony X18999 hereby declare independence from the World Nation and at the same time declare war on the Nation." said the red haired girl.

"Who would follow a little girl?" asked Yzak

"My name is Mariemaia Khushrenada; I am the only daughter of Treize Khushrenada."

"What did she say?" asked Sally as she stood behind Noin in the Preventer's cruiser.

"I am carrying out my father's wishes, see it is in the human spirit to fight…." said Mariemaia

"How can you let this happen!" yelled the President of the World Nation into the phone

"Sir, I reported this yesterday." said Lady Une

"I know but it is your job to stop something like this!"

"Sir, this plan has been in the works a lot longer than our department has been around and we are moving to stop this from going any father." said Une as the president slammed the phone down. "I wonder if we can stop them without the help of the Gundams." Suddenly the door opened and a man walked in "Who is it."

"Excuse me." said a deep voice

"But…you're…" said a stunned Lady Une

"I was wondering if I could get a code name." said the man "I like the name Wind, a good name for a man to put out fire."

"That is why people follow her, she says she is the daughter of Treize." said Duo

"She is still a little girl." said Yzak

"If what she says is true she is the only daughter of a man who was worshiped by almost every soldier on Earth and since they don't have anything to do since there is no real military, they are looking for something to do." said Duo "She may have control over tons of soldier and mobile suits. However, how are we going to take them down?"

"When we had to deal with the Earth Forces G weapons we broke into the colony and stole the mobile suits." Said Yzak

"Alright when we get there we will just steal two of their mobile suits." Said Duo suddenly his computer beeped.

"Attention unknown shuttle, this is a danger zone please fall back to safety." said Noin's voice as Duo hit the radio.

"Well Noin we heard that X18999 is having a very fun Christmas party and we had to show up." Said Duo

"Duo?" asked Noin as they appeared on each other's screen.

"Yes it's me and Yzak, we are going to get Relena so that Heero doesn't kill us when we get him back." Said Duo

"But without your Gundams you're powerless." said Noin

"We are never powerless." said Yzak

"Well we have to hurry and get there before they run out of treats." said Duo as he cut the link.

"Looks like we have to back them up." said Sally as they headed toward the battlefield.

Meanwhile the shuttle shook as Duo guided it through the hail of beam fire. "Damn it just let us through." said Duo as he pulled away from another blast. Four Taurus' flew by and started firing from behind the shuttle. Suddenly those mobile suits blew up as the cruiser fired its beam weapons. As the Preventers cruiser approached, they launched 16 large cases. The cases flew off to different points before opening up and launching a wave of missiles. While the Taurus' tried to get away from the missiles Duo lined up for his landing, but two Taurus' lined up to stop them.

"Get out of my way!" yelled Duo as he hit the button letting the major rocket booster fly off hitting one of the Taurus destroying it. "Hang on tight!" yelled Duo as did a crash landing inside one of the hangers.

"Alright it's up to them." said Sally as she and Noin pulled back. Meanwhile inside the colony Yzak and Duo sat inside two space Leo's.

"What I wouldn't give for a plan GINN right now." said Yzak as he cut a Leo in half.

"Well sorry, once we get Relena we can head back to the moon and Howard should have your machine ready." said Duo as he shot the last Leo in the chest. "Ok there are two doors nearby; you take the right one, I will take the left."

"Fine." said Yzak as he headed one way and Duo the other, it took only a few minutes to reach one of the doors. Suddenly the door opened and a large mobile suit with duel machine guns on one arm stepped out.

"It's the new mobile." said Duo as the guns opened up. Duo quickly fell back until he got behind a large pillar. "I know this; I know this style of combat." He mentally placed an image of Heavyarms over the new module.

"It's Trowa." Said Duo as he stepped out and started firing at Trowa.

Meanwhile Yzak cut apart another Leo when another one exploded beside him as the new improved Alton Gundam appeared. "I really would rather fight Heero but then again you are a coordinator, this will be training for when I fight him." said Wufei as he pulled his spear and charged toward Yzak.

"I am not going to let you bring me down." said Yzak as they clashed weapons "I am a coordinator, I am better than any natural."

"And Heero Yuy, the perfect soldier, beat you easily, so in order to defeat him I have to defeat you." said Wufei as he did an upper cut and cut off the Leo's sword arm.

Duo fell to the ground as bullets ripped through his Leo "Trowa why have to betrayed us?" yelled Duo

"You have the wrong guy, I am not Trowa." said Trowa as two lines of rockets opened up on Duo.

"_I have no name and I have been on the battlefield since before I can remember." _Thought Trowa "_I was a worker on Heavyarms and the pilot was going to be a man named Trowa Barton, the real Trowa Barton. In the end he was killed when he said he was going to follow Operation Meteor. So I took his name, his Gundam, and went to Earth to do battle. I am not the real Trowa Barton but it is my name now." _

Duo closed his eyes as he awaited death, but it didn't come, instead the rockets hit all around him kicking up dust that filled the corridors.

"What?" asked Wufei as the cloud of smoke filled the void of space. When the dust cleared the Leo stood there an open and empty cockpit. "So without a weapon he runs away."

"Where did he go?" asked Duo as got out of his mobile suit and looked around but saw no sign of Trowa. "Oh well lets head in." With that he headed toward one of the entrances into the interior of the colony.

**Well I hope you like this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I would ask that you keep on reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	63. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62 Wind**

"So their space forces are heading toward one of the commutation stations." said Noin

"Yes, but they are taking a strange route." said Sally "The way they are taking now will take about 3 hours longer than the normal route."

"Sally was there any new mobiles in the battle?" asked Noin

"No and the heat sources say that those were mostly mobile dolls." said Sally

"It's a fake, there main forces is somewhere else." said Noin

"We are moving as fast as possible but we are still hours away from getting everything online." said Howard as he stood beside Quatre in the lunar base.

"Please hurry we may not have time." said Quatre

"We will." said Howard

"Are you sure you will be carrying out your father's wises if you declare war?" asked Relena as she and Mariemaia rode in a chopper toward the space port.

"I just want to be victories, that is all that really matters." said Mariemaia

"If that is true then you will have to decide what the real reason to fight is" said Relena

"Now Miss Relena please remember I will not allow rude comments from you." said Mariemaia

"We wasted our time, looks like they are getting away." said Yzak as he and Duo stood on top of one of the buildings "They must be heading to Earth."

"Well, she does want to rule it." said Duo

"It's a smelly dirty ball why anyone would want it is beyond me." said Yzak

"But why would they take the time to take over this place to begin with?" asked Duo

"How would I know, who can understand what a little girl is thinking?" asked Yzak "I still can't believe she is controlling this. There has to be someone else, the real controller."

"Your right, I believe this colony is run by the Barton Foundation." said Duo as Yzak raised an eyebrow "They were the one of the main groups who built and planned out the Gundam invasion."

"So what?" asked Yzak

"They are going to carry out Operation Meteor." said Duo "And we have to stop them."

"The Preventer cruiser has changed course." said a Mariemaia soldier as he sat at his computer "They are heading our way."

"No matter, by the time they get to this natural resource satellite the ruler of the Earth will have changed." said Dekim as he looked out at the Earth. "Open the hangers and send out the Serpent troops."

"Yes, sir." said the soldier "Open the Earth side gate."

On the huge natural resources satellite of MO3 the huge hangers opened and out came dozens of decent transports all heading toward the Earth. As the transports left an alarm went off in the command center "Unknown mobile suit coming in fast."

"What?" asked Dekim

"Checking computers," said an operator as he zoomed in on the approaching mobile suit. "It's the Tallgeese."

"Treize…no must be Zechs." Said Dekim as Tallgeese cut the first three transports to bits before falling back.

"Great…I read their movements perfectly…maybe there is a place in this world for someone who just can't get used to peace." Said Zechs

"The Serpent troops can't move with their shielding devices on. Should we have them remove them and destroy the Tallgeese?" asked an Aid

"There is no need." Said Dekim as Zechs appeared on the screen.

"This is Preventer Wind calling." Said Zechs

"Zechs Merquise. I thought you were dead." said Dekim

"You're right, but I cannot sleep in my grave as long as Treize's ghost still walks amongst us." Said Zechs "Dekim Barton I heard about you from Quinze, surrender or be destroyed."

"I dare you to shoot us down." Said Dekim with a grin as Zechs looked at him. "Did Quinze not tell you? I was the one who first designed Operation Meteor."

"X18999?" asked Zechs

"Yes, we can drop that colony any time we wish and without the mighty Wing Zero and his buster rifle there is nothing you have that can stop it." said Dekim "You will surrender."

Meanwhile back at X18999 a shuttle left carrying Mariemaia and Relena, while outside Wufei flew his Gundam in escort. "What drop the colony? You can't do that!" said Relena as she sat beside the girl ruler.

"Miss Relena please calm down, it should not come to that as long as everyone bows to my will." Said Mariemaia

"Do you really think everyone will just follow you?" asked Relena

"They will once you back my rise to the throne." Said Mariemaia as Relena looked at her. "See as your past role as Queen Relena and your current one as Vice Foreign Minister you have gained the respect and love of the people, they will follow your wishes. So once you support me I will gain there trust and in short order they will love me more then you. Once that day comes you can retire from the stage and spend the rest of your days in the Sanc kingdom with Heero."

"Heero?" asked Relena

"Yes, Heero Yuy pilot of Wing Zero, my sources have learned that he is alive in another universe." Said Mariemaia "In return for you placing me on the throne I will throw the entire resources and man power of all of Earth and Space to get our lost hero and your love back. It seems like a fair trade, I get the love of the people you get your love, isn't it?"

At the same moment Duo and Yzak ran down the corridors at the colony control center shooting there way though the guards. "This feels almost like Heliopolis." said Yzak as he shot the head off a guard.

"Hey we are trying to save lives not take them." said Duo as Yzak glared at him.

"Sometimes to save lives people must die." said Yzak

"Operation Meteor." read Trowa off a screen "That was the name given to the Gundam decent to Earth but at first it was a completely different. The colony is sent toward the earth causing mass panic and death and as all control breaks down the Gundams are sent in to gain control of the Earth. That was the original Operation Meteor."

Just then Yzak and Duo ran into the control room. "What took you so long?" asked Trowa

"So you're helping now?" asked Duo

"Some of my friends work on this colony and this was the only thing I could think of to protect them." said Trowa "I am having trouble with the final locking code."

"Alright." said Duo as he walked over to the computer. "But what about Wufei did he become a Mariemaia soldier just to stop this?"

"No, he is like me." said Yzak "We don't hide what we want we do what needs to be done."

"Your right." said Trowa

"But what are we going to do after we stop this colony from falling out of the sky?" asked Yzak

"Well I am so glad you asked I just got a message from Quatre it seems that Howard has two of our four Gundams ready." said Duo "All we have to do is get there."

"We need to free the hostages, they are holding here before we can do anything." Said Trowa

"Open this door we have you surrounded surrender!" yelled a voice from the other side of the door.

"Ok, you two think of something I'll send a message to Noin." said Duo

"This is Preventer Wind, I am destroying M03." said Zechs as he aimed Tallgeese's beam rifle. He shot his rifle at the station causing it to explode in a massive fireball. As it exploded a shuttle came flying out carrying Dekim and his staff as he headed toward Earth.

"So you guys stopped Operation Meteor?" asked Noin

"Yes, we are going to free the hostage before heading to the lunar base by then we should have our Gundams back." said Duo

"Alright I will meet you down on Earth." said Noin

"So have you two thought of anything?" asked Duo

"Maybe." said Trowa

"The mobile suit bay is full of titanium fuel." said Yzak "We can release it as a gas."

"Are you crazy that gas is toxic if breathed in." said Duo

"Not really." said Yzak "If you keep the levels right people just pass out instead of dying, Zaft did it to take over a small EA base on the moon at the beginning of the war."

"And you think you can unleash this gas?" asked Duo

"I am already sealing off this room and where the hostages are from the air system." said Yzak "Give me five minutes."

"Ok." said Trowa

Meanwhile in Earth orbit Noin held her breath as she looked at the white mobile suit just sitting there. Zechs sat there reading a book as Noin appeared on his screen. "Noin is that you?" said Zechs as he flipped a page.

"I've come to pick you up, Zechs." Said Noin as Zechs lowered the book letting Noin see his face.

"So Noin how have you been doing?" asked Zechs

"Good." Said Noin with a smile "Zechs it's been one year and two days."

Snow wasn't the only thing to fall to Earth this Christmas night all over the world but mainly around the presidential mansion mobile suits belong to Mariemaia landed in the snow covered city. They quickly took over the government of the United Earth Nation. Mariemaia was already coming down to Earth with Relena at her side as peace came to an end on Earth only after one short year.

"How much longer?" asked Duo

"If you want it fast I could just kill everyone now?" asked Yzak as he sat his computer "If not give me two minutes."

"You have one before that door comes down." Said Trowa as Yzak used all his coordinator enhanced speed to type.

"There, the gas is spreading." said Yzak as the sounds stopped outside the door. "In about five minutes everyone outside of this room and the hostage's location will be out like a light."

"Good, signal Quatre, tell him we will heading toward him in about 20 minutes." said Trowa

About a half an hour later Relena stood by a frost covered window of the presidential estate looking at the line of mobile suit guards. "Heero I need you, where are you?" asked Relena as suddenly the entire building began to shake. Her eyes widened as the entire house began sinking into the ground; it went deep underground sealing gates along the way until finally it stopped.

"My Castle is now completely protected." said Mariemaia as she walked into the room "Don't you find it strange that this place needs such protection in a peaceful world with no weapons."

"What?" asked Relena

"See Miss Relena, history is like an Endless Waltz, the three beats of war, peace and revolution keeps playing forever however that is all going to end." said Mariemaia "Once I become ruler of the world a new age will begin."

"Even if that is true you can't have peace with weapons." Said Relena

"But without weapons how can you keep the peace?" asked Mariemaia as Relena looked at the ground.

"Weapons only lead to war and war only leads to death and pain." said Relena

"True but if I have all the weapons and the love of the people there will be no wars." said Mariemaia "Now have you thought about our deal. The people's love for your love's return."

"It isn't just love I would be giving I would be handing over the world." said Relena as the little girl laughed

"No, Miss Relena you wouldn't because I already have the world." said Mariemaia "I will give you till New Year's when I am crowned to make up your mind."

**Well I hope you like this chapter; I was saddened by only getting three reviews for my last chapter. Oh well. Now on to business I am almost done with the Seed vs. Wing ending and the everyone gets along ending is already done. I am leaning toward doing the Seed vs. Wing ending first since more people voted for it. Now I must warn you in the Seed vs. Wing ending I unleash my deep hatred for Relena and Heero will fight all his old friends. Here is a clip.**

"Stop this Heero!" yelled Duo as his scythe crashed against Heero's sword "I don't want to fight you."

His answer came when a second sword emerged from Heero's free arm. _"A second sword!"_ thought Duo as the sword ripped through both his legs. Heero flew back as put one of his swords away and pulled out his buster rife. All the pilot's eyes widened as he turned it on Peacemillion.

"Heero stop that is Peacemillion!" yelled Quatre "Your ship!"

"Quatre that is no ship of mine." said Heero

**So what do you think of that clip. I would like it if you would please review. Thanks Wilkins75**


	64. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63 Return of the Gundams**

"Everything is ready." said Howard as the pilots headed toward the improved mobile suits. "Now there may be some small glitches but we just don't have the time to get all of them out."

"We will manage." said Duo as he started the new improved Deathscythe

"Yzak, we placed a Gundanium reactor inside your mobile suit." said Howard to Yzak in his red Zaft space suit "You shouldn't have any energy problems for a while."

"Ok but how am I going to get through the atmosphere?" asked Yzak

"We have shielding for all four of you so it shouldn't be a problem." said Howard "We also have a rocket booster to get you all to Earth as fast as possible."

"Let's get going." said Yzak

"Show me your true feelings Earth." said Wufei as he sat inside his Gundam looking down at the moving Earth below. Suddenly an alarm went off as he looked up and saw a large transport.

"So they are here." said Wufei

"So what are we going to do?" asked Duo "How are going to deal with Wufei?"

"I'll take care of him." said Yzak "You go save the dirt ball." With that he broke off from the shuttle and raised the duel gun.

"Coward you would use a gun instead of fighting honorably!" yelled Wufei as he charged forward with his two sided triton out.

"Honor is all fine and good but between two warriors on the battlefield everything goes." said Yzak as he fired his gun along with his shoulder cannon.

"What do you fight for?" asked Wufei as he sent one of his dragon arms forward, which Yzak countered with his shoulder rockets.

"I fight for the Plants!" yelled Yzak as he put his gun away and pulled his sword.

"At least your nation doesn't throw there soldiers aside after the war, so what are soldiers supposed to do when peace comes?" asked Wufei

"Solders follow the orders of their commanders if they say fight, fight if they say not to then you don't and your war is over." said Yzak as the two crashed again. When they were near each other Yzak fired his shoulder gun but Wufei moved out of the way. "So what do you fight for?"

"I fight for all soldiers." said Wufei as the crashed again as the two started to head into the atmosphere.

Meanwhile down on the Earth Zechs in Tallgeese III and Noin in a white Taurus engaged the Serpent troops firing there duel machine guns at them. "Zechs the estate it sealed we can't get to it." said Noin as she fired at the Serpent troops legs.

"I know that but I have to do something." said Zechs as he cut up another two Serpent troops.

"Who are you waiting for?" asked Noin

"For those who hope for peace, if we don't stop them here and now they will give birth to a second Milliardo Peacecraft!" yelled Zechs as he shot out a whip from his shield. The whip wrapped around an enemy leg as they pulled it through two other mobile suits. "Noin you don't have to stick around."

"Zechs I told you a year ago that I will never leave your side and I will not leave it now." said Noin

"I understand." said Zechs as the two of them charged forward.

At the same moment the Duel and Altron came through the atmosphere. "You can't fly can you?" said Wufei as the Duel fell toward the Earth faster than Altron.

"I may not be able to fly but at least I am a good soldier." said Yzak "I follow orders and if a soldier doesn't follow orders then the deaths of other soldiers are pointless, you dishonor them." With that Yzak crashed into the water.

"Am I a bad soldier?" asked Wufei "I am fighting for all soldiers but it is against the peace that others soldiers gave their lives for, what my home colony died for, what my wife, Long Meilan died for."

"Tallgeese and Taurus have reached our point D number 3 defense line." said an operator in Mariemaia's underground control center.

"Send all forces there, destroy those mobile suits." said Dekim

"Well looks like a sibling reunion is out of the question." said Mariemaia, meanwhile Zechs protected Noin's mobile suit with his shield.

"We have reached our limits." Said Zechs

"I am not saying goodbye yet Zechs." Said Noin

"Of course not, Noin." said Zechs as three Serpent mobile suits came toward them shooting as they went. Suddenly all three of them stopped as their heads fell to the ground.

"I am glad we weren't to late, Miss Noin." said Quatre as Sandrock appeared with both his covered swords out.

"Quatre?" asked Noin as the atmosphere shielding fell off showing the new improved Sandrock, the custom formed. Quatre shot forward taking down another three mobile suits.

"You two are really impressive, you've gone this far without killing a single soldier." said Quatre

"I would be happy if we could teach these guys something." Said Noin

Deep behind the front lines a line of Serpent mobile suits fired heavy beam weapons at Sandrock, Tallgeese and Taurus. One of them looked up toward the full moon just in time to see a large black object open up in bat like wings and a glowing scythe. Duo landed on the ground cutting all of the mobile suit's heads off with his new scythe. "Let's just take the weapons and war itself along with us to hell."

On a different road Trowa landed and opened up with all four of his machine guns shooting down the mobile suits but not destroying them. "250 suits left that is 50 suits each we should be able to handle it."

"Why do those kids keep on fighting us?" asked Dekim

"It doesn't matter, even if they destroy the mobile suits they can't reach us down here." said Mariemaia as she sat beside Relena.

"I have been running." said Relena as she stood up.

"What?" asked Mariemaia as Relena ran toward a control computer and hit the button causing her image to broadcast to the world.

"Listen peace isn't just something given to you. You must…." said Relena as her image disappeared from the TV.

"Was that Relena Peacecraft?" asked a man as he stood in a crowd watching the TV news reports of the battle nearby.

"Are you people just going to stand there or are you going to fight?" asked Dorothy as she appeared in the crowd. "Or are you all cowards?"

"What are you talking about? I fought in the final battle a year ago." said a man "I am a man not some coward."

"Really because the only men I see are fighting for your freedom right now." said Dorothy as she pointed toward the TV showing the Gundams fighting.

"I guess peace isn't just handed to us." said another man "But what are we going to do, we don't have any weapons."

"Just stand up to them." said Dorothy as dozens of large trucks pulled up.

"Are you calling the people to battle?" asked Mariemaia as her soldiers pointed guns at Relena "Isn't that against your ideals as a Peacecraft?"

"I am no longer a Peacecraft, what is needed is the hearts that long for a peaceful world and who will defend it from people like you who would use our peace to place yourself as ruler." Said Relena

"I hope you reconsider your actions. If you don't step in line I will not let you go after your love Heero Yuy." said Mariemaia

"If I followed you I wouldn't be the same person that Heero loves, I wouldn't be worthily of his love." said Relena

Meanwhile outside Trowa shot down another three mobile suits only to run out of bullets. Quatre crossed his swords as they came at him. "Looks like we are fighting another losing battle." said Quatre as he charged forward.

"Take this!" yelled Duo as he charged taking off another mobile suit head.

"Gundam pilots you have done enough please leave now." said Zechs as he stabbed another mobile suit.

"Wait, get out?" asked Quatre as one of his swords broke apart. "If we had been fighting to kill this battle would have been over long ago but then this battle would have no meaning."

"But if you stay here you will die in vain." said Noin as she flew back firing her gun.

"If we had been planning on retreating we would have been gone but I know it will be hard to keep fighting." said Duo as he cut a mobile suit in half.

"They were just like us; they were led by Dekim to believe they live only to fight." said Trowa as he backed up under fire.

"But you will die." said Noin

"Don't worry we have gotten very good at these losing battles." said Duo

"That is how we always remained ourselves through all these battles." Said Quatre

"You think like that now because you lost your battle but in time you will see it my way." said Mariemaia as she looked at Relena.

"All the Gundams have stopped fighting." said an operator

"See, it is over I win." said Mariemaia

Out on the battlefield Duo's system ran out as all five mobile suits brought their backs together. "Well I have nothing left but our self-destruction could take out half the remaining mobile suits?" said Duo

"No, that should be done away from them, we must limit deaths to just ourselves." said Trowa as he looked out over the mass of enemy mobile suits.

"See Miss Relena I have won." said Mariemaia before an alarm went off.

"Another Gundam just appeared on the estate." said an operator

"What?" asked Dekim as topside Yzak shot the few guard mobile suits around the top of the bunker.

"Foolish naturals always looking toward the battle and never behind you." said Yzak as he pulled out his sword and cut through the first gate dropping down onto the second.

"Call the Serpents back here. Stop that mobile suit." yelled Dekim as the second gate fell.

"If I cut off the head of the snake it will die." Said Yzak as the first Serpent showed up and started firing at the Duel from above as the third and fourth gate fell. However the firth gate he couldn't break though. "Well I guess this will have to do."

"What is that fool planning." said Dekim as he watched the video, suddenly the cockpit opened and a man in a red suit came out, and using a strange looking device flew up away from his mobile suit. The man spun around and saluted his machine.

"Goodbye Duel." Said Yzak as the Duel went up in a huge explosion as the self-destruction went off. The entire bunker shook as the Duel caused the bunker to start to fall apart. As parts of the wall started to fall around Mariemaia Lady Une ran into the control center and covered her with her body.

When the smoke cleared Mariemaia looked up at the strange woman. "Who are you?" asked Mariemaia

"Even though you are confused I cannot allow His Excellency Treize's daughter to die." said Une

"What?" asked Mariemaia

"Another Gundam has appeared at point E number 4 defense line." said an operator at one of the few working computers.

"We will not let you take us over!" yelled a man as he stood at the foot of Wufei's Gundam.

"Battles like these are pointless if they take away the peace, peace needs to be fought for." said Wufei "This is goodbye Treize I am no longer going to fight your ghost."

"Looks like peace is coming back." said Zechs

"The self-destruct missed its chance once again." said Trowa

"Who are those people?" asked Dekim as he looked at the screen.

"His Excellency Treize fought losing battles, he loved people who would keep their stance and fight, that is why people love and stand behind the Gundams." Said Une as Mariemaia looked at her.

"This is impossible how this can't be happening!" yelled Dekim "We of the Barton Foundation are destined to rule over the Earth and Space. Miss Mariemaia, take your rightful place."

"I am…victorious?" asked Mariemaia as she walked toward Dekim suddenly Relena appeared in front of her and slapped her across the face. "Miss Relena."

"You know real fear now Mariemaia, you must now see that what you have done is wrong." Said Relena

"Stop right there Miss Relena Peacecraft." said Dekim as he pulled his gun. "I can't let you brainwash her."

"If you plan on shooting then shot." said Relena "I will die for peace."

"I will tell you the truth before you die." said Dekim "The public always follow the victors."

As he pulled the trigger Mariemaia pushed Relena out of the way as the bullet ripped through Mariemaia's upper shoulder, she fell to the ground as blood came pouring out.

"We can always make a new Mariemaia." said Dekim "I made her after all."

"Dekim." said Une as she pulled her gun but two people fired first. Dekim fell to the ground as Yzak walked out of the shadows gun in hand and a Mariemaia soldier had his gun out as well.

"I have executed the rebel Dekim." said the soldier "I express my apologizes for betraying Treize." With that all the soldiers saluted.

"I better get a new Gundam for this." said Yzak as he put his gun away as the soldiers of Mariemaia started to surrender.

**(This is the Change point between the story types the first will be Wing Vs Seed.)**

**One year after Mariemaia same time as the beginning of the Second War in Seed.**

"Yzak Joule?" said a voice over the phone.

"Yes, who is talking." said Yzak

"I know what you are." said the voice at the other end of the phone. "I know you're a coordinator."

"So what you dirty natural." snapped Yzak

"Not that I want to be." said the voice as Yzak raised an eyebrow "I have an offer to you. I and my group want to create a world like your old one, one filled with coordinators, but we need a leader and help."

"I am listening." said Yzak.

**Well the Waltz is over, I hope you liked this chapter. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. I will take your idea of Luna slapping Relena and redo it; I may do something like it or I may not. Also this chapter is probably the nieces I am going to be to Relena for a bit. For a clip of how evil I plan to be to Relena here it is.**

**(Heero shows a picture of his and Luna's wedding to Relena, while he is guarding Cagalli as she tried to mediate a peace.)**

"This has to be a fake." said Relena "My Heero would never love anyone but me and differently not some dirty coordinator."

"Relena…." said Heero as he fought the urge to hurt Relena for saying those things about Luna "it took years but I got over you and I have Luna now and I love her."

"No Heero's love for me can never fade." said Relena "You're a fake."

**Next chapter will be clips from different times that I couldn't fit into flashbacks. Please keep on reviewing Thanks Wilkins75.**


	65. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64 How Far We have Come**

(This chapter has a little different set up. They will be clips from the time between the end of the war and when the Wing/Seed people meet from all people. In the order that they happen everything happens after the second war of Seed. In order of when they happened)

**Lacus-3 weeks **

The newly appointed leader of the Plants Lacus Clyne walked with Dearka and several other guards at her side through the corridors of the government building. She stopped in the lobby and waited as the lift doors opened. There stood Kira in his new white Zaft uniform. On either side stood Heero and Athrun in their white Orb uniforms all three of them with a patch on their right arm showing them as part of Angel Squadron. Behind them stood Luna, Shinn and Stella in their red pilot uniforms and Meyrin in her green uniform.

Without even thinking Lacus and Kira ran toward each other and in front of everyone embraced. Each of them having their face on each other's shoulder as Kira wrapped his arm around her. The ring she had given him on the Eternal before the final battle of the first war was no longer on a necklace around his neck but on his finger. Lacus smiled as she enjoyed his warmth

**Yzak-7 months **

"Yzak, we have done it." said an aid "the first coordinator has been born."

"Good, let's hope it's the first of many." Said Yzak as he leaned back in his chair at the colony he now ran.

**Kira-1 year**

"I was wrong." said Kira into Lacus's ear.

"About what Kira?" asked Lacus

"When I said on the Eternal that I had never been so happy to be with you, I was wrong." said Kira "I don't think I can be as happy as I am right now."

Lacus smiled into Kira's chest as the music kept playing and they kept dancing. "I agree and I love you Mr. Yamato."

"Lacus…" said Kira

"I want you to say it Kira." Said Lacus as Kira grinned.

"Alright, I love you Mrs. Yamato." said Kira into his wife of two hour's ear "And I will to the end of the universe." With that Kira and Lacus Yamato kissed as husband and wife for only the third time with many more to come.

**Duo-1 year **

"It's hard to believe that they rebuilt this place already." said Hilde as she sat across from Duo in the same restaurant that was bombed one Christmas ago.

"Things always change." said Duo "This place certainly changed me."

"Really how so?" asked Hilde

"Well I kissed you for the first time here." said Duo

"I think I was the one who kissed you Duo Maxwell." said Hilde with a small laugh

"True you won that race but you didn't win in asking me to marry you here." said Duo as Hilde looked at him as he pulled out a small box from his pocket.

"Duo are…you asking me?" asked Hilde as Duo opened the box.

"Yes, so Hilde can you stand being around me for the rest of your life?" asked Duo as Hilde smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Yes." said Hilde as Duo placed the ring around her finger.

**Heero-1 year 3 months. **

A warm summer night in Orb as the nation celebrated. All over the nation parties where being held as fireworks filled the air over the major cities. However the main event was happening at the Athha mansion. There Cagalli and Athrun danced along with a bunch of friends and diplomats from all over the world. It wasn't often the one of the most powerful woman in the world got married after all. At the moment the live band was playing a slow song as everyone's eyes were on Cagalli as she placed her head on Athrun's chest as the new married couple danced. Heero and Kira both stood in their best military uniforms both with beers in their hands.

"You know it isn't often that you drink Heero." said Kira

"Alcohol slows down reflexes and reaction time but I feel I can risk it today." said Heero as the song ended when Athrun and Cagalli kissed.

"Kira you ready to head out there." said Lacus as she walked up to Kira before heading out onto the dance floor.

Another song started just as Luna walked in a red dress that matched her hair. "Dang I missed the song." said Luna as she stood next to Heero.

"We will just have to wait." said Heero as he watched his friends dance. "Who would have thought that a little bit over a year ago that the leaders of Orb, the Plants and the EA would get together for a wedding?"

"Well it isn't often that one of the two most powerful woman in the world get married and to a legendary Gundam pilot no less." said Luna

"True." Said Heero as he looked over at a nearby table only to see Stella laughing with Shinn. _"She will never be totally normal but neither will I but Shinn is helping her with that." _Thought Heero as music began to slow before coming to a stop.

"Come on let's get out there and see if a legendary mobile suit pilot can dance as well." said Luna with a grin unaware that Heero did know how to dance.

**Zechs-2 years **

"Looks like we are in for another long patrol Zechs." said Noin as she sat down in the pilot's chair of the Preventer cruiser

"Yes we are." said Zechs "We must be ready to put out fires if needed."

"Yes, at least there hasn't been any real fires since Mariemaia." said Noin "And with the president expanding the Preventers we might actual get a break sometime."

"Noin?"

"Yes, Zechs." Said Noin

"Will you marry me?" asked Zechs

**La Flaga-2 years **

"How did I get so luckily?" asked La Flaga

"Um." said Murrue

"Out of the entire war I end up on your ship, then I come back from the dead and now here I am." said La Flaga as he moved some of Murrue's hair back behind her ears.

"You are the man who can make the impossible possible." said Murrue as the two went in for a kiss. As they kissed a cry came up. Both looked toward the source only to see a blonde hair brown eyed baby looking at them. Murrue walked over and picked up her and La Flaga's daughter.

"How did I get so luckily." said La Flaga as he smiled at his girls.

**Quatra-2 1/2 years **

"Everyone seems to be having a great time Mr. Winner." said Dorothy as Quatre looked out the window at the massive tent.

"Good." said Quatre "What is the point of having money if you can't share it with people and since Trowa and his circus were in town I thought I might as well give the people a free show."

"Very true Mr. Winner." said Dorothy "Now I believe you need to get down to the ring and enjoy the show."

"Dorothy?"

"Yes, Mr. Winner."

"Would you like to join me?" asked Quatre

"I would love to Mr. Winner." said Dorothy

**Shinn-2 1/2 years **

"Heero?" asked Shinn as he, La Flaga, Athrun, Kira, Dearka and Waltfeld all sat around a large fire with a clear summer night. Each one of them with drinks in their hands.

"Ya?" said Heero as he tossed another log on the fire

"At yours and Luna's wedding would it be ok if…" said Shinn

"Yes, you can ask my sister to marry you." said Heero as Shinn let out a breath

"Good I thought since I have tried to kill you in the past you may not want me." Said Shinn

"Shinn I can see just like everyone else that you and Stella love each other and you help Stella." said Heero

"That is true." said Athrun

"Well now I feel old, all you young guys are married or going to be married." Said La Flaga

"I am the last unmarried man of all of you." said Waltfeld as he raised his coffee cup at three in the morning.

"However Shinn if you hurt her I will break you." said Heero so coldly it turned Shinn's blood to ice.

"_Great and I want him as a brother-in-law."_ thought Shinn before thinking of Stella "I would never hurt Stella, Heero."

**Cagalli-3 years **

"Athrun." said Cagalli as she used her husband's shoulder as a pillow as they watched a movie. It was late in the evening. Since Cagalli was the leader of Orb and Athrun was now in charge of the main military base they didn't have as much time as both would like just to be 24 years old, let alone a married couple, so they had arranged it so every Friday afternoon and evening they would be together.

"Yes, Cagalli." said Athrun

"Well don't freak out but you're going to be a daddy." said Cagalli's as Athrun's eyes widened as he looked at his wife of three years.

"Dad?" asked Athrun a little to stunned for words.

"Yes, I hope its ok that our little boy or girl is a natural not a coordinator." said Cagalli

"Cagalli I don't care." said Athrun "How far along are you?"

"Only a few weeks." said Cagalli "But Doctor Keys thinks I may be caring twins."

The next thing Cagalli knew Athrun's eyes widened before he slumped over. "Athrun? Athrun!" yelled Cagalli as she checked her husband. He was still breathing; he was just out like a light. Cagalli stood up and headed toward a door and toward an aid to get the on call doctor, all the while she laughed her herself _"Even a legendary pilot can pass out."_

**Athrun-3 years **

Heero walked into the main office at Orb control center, he knew his path all to well as he headed toward Admiral Zala's office. He didn't even knock first as he entered the room. "You know it is normal for a person to knock." said Athrun as he looked up at Heero.

"True." said Heero as he sat down across from him. "I have to get the list of applications for Angel Squad flight school from you."

"Sorry." Said Athrun as he pulled the file and handed it to Heero "I would have gotten it to you yesterday but…"

"Something came up?" asked Heero

"Yes." said Athrun

"Considering Friday afternoons are the day you and Cagalli take time off just to be together it has something to do with Cagalli." said Heero as Athrun nodded his head.

"I guess there is no reason to not tell you since I already called Kira." said Athrun "Cagalli is pregnant."

"Congratulation." said Heero as Athrun smiled before looking at his desk.

"Thanks but I don't know if I am ready to be a father." said Athrun "I mean my father isn't the model I want to follow in."

"As Luna told me once, just walk your own path, I am sure you will be a great father." Said Heero

"That is what Kira said but I am worried." Said Athrun

"Then you are already on the way toward being a great father." said Heero as he took the files and walked out.

**Wufie**-**4 years **

The mountains shined as the sun rose over them as Wufei sat in meditation. "In a few short years I will travel to another universe to bring back a lost warrior." said Wufei as the sun hit his face.

"I will need to be at my best both mentally and physically in order to defeated Heero when he comes back." said Wufei as he opened his eyes "Wherever you are Heero I hope you are preparing, because I want to know what is in the heart of the perfect warrior.

**Luna-5 years 9 months **

Luna propped herself up with her elbow as she watched Heero sleep, she just couldn't help but smile at the legendary pilot sleeping beside her. It wasn't one of those fake sleeps when he wants to be left alone to his thoughts or half sleeps that kept him on alert. It was a full deep sleep, one that he only does after he has locked down everything. Things had changed a lot since they had first meet all those years ago on the Minerva. For one thing she didn't have the ring on her finger then and her last name was Hawke instead of Yuy and she was Zaft, but a few days before her wedding she transferred from Zaft to the Orb military. It was weird just dating someone in different nations military let alone being married to one. They have been married for almost three years now and she wouldn't trade a minute of her life for anything else.

True it was hard to get Heero to sleep more than 6 hours at most a night but now he slept around seven and once in a while eight. However Heero still found ways to surprise her. For her birthday last month she fell asleep the night before using Heero's chest as her pillow and woke up in the same spot but flowers on the bed and a teddy bear on the night stand. How he had gotten up and got everything ready and gotten back without waking her she would never know and she didn't want to know. Luna looked over at the time and saw it was 6 in the morning Heero would be up in about an hour or two. Both Yuy's had the day off but tomorrow it was back to flight school.

**Relena-5 years 9 months **

"Damn Yzak." Snapped Secretary of State Relena Darlian over the phone. "You have been creating coordinators. I could never prove it till now."

"So what, coordinators have just as much rights as naturals!" snapped Yzak back "and don't you think about sending the Preventers here. We have our own military now and we will die for this colony."

"If you don't stop I will advise the president to launch an attack to destroy you coordinators from our world!" yelled Relena into the phone

"I heard that before, for the preservation of our pure and blue world." said Yzak

"Your right, you coordinators are responsible for Heero going away." snapped Relena "I will make sure that every last coordinator is erased from our world."

"If you're so sure then come and get us." said Yzak as he hung up the phone.

**Erika Simmons-5 years 9 months**

The chief designer at Morgenroete's computer beeped. Normally she would be home by now but see wanted to see the data from the computer test as soon as possible, so that meant burning the midnight oil. She looked up as the data rolled out. "It works." Said Erika with a smile "I wonder what Heero will do with the chance to go back to his old home?"

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, it isn't normal for me to update 2 times in a day but I felt like doing it because I really want to get to when Wing meets Seed. Now I hope you liked this chapter, if you are wondering Heero has been gone from the Wing Universe for eight almost nine years I think that would make him 23. One thing that has been bugging me, if Cagalli is married to Athrun would her last name be Zala. I know some important people when they marry keep their last name so I am not sure what to do. Also in the next chapter I will still call Noin and Ramius instead of their husband's last names it makes it easier for me and I would think you. Please keep on reviewing, Thanks Wilkins75.**


	66. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65 Heero Learns the Truth**

A twenty three year old Admiral Heero Yuy walked down the halls of the Angel Squad flight school in Orb, he looked down at his watch. "_I have two hours till the next class I have to teach." _Thought Heero as he headed toward the elevator and soon he was outside his wife's office. He knocked first.

"Enter." Said Luna as Heero walked into the room.

"Luna are you open for a late lunch?" asked Heero

"Sure." Said Luna as she sat up with a smile as the two Yuy's headed out the door.

Meanwhile at the Morgenroete development lab Erika Simmons sat in front of her computer looking over the latest experiment. "We should know soon if it works for sure." said Erika suddenly data came flying into her computer as she smiled.

"It worked." said Erika as she pulled up an image of the Earth but it wasn't her Earth. "So that is Heero's old home. Let's check out the news and see what we are dealing with." She pulled out the file from the small probe they had sent over to the other universe.

"My God." said Erika as she reached for the phone "Get me Representative Attha."

An hour later Heero and Luna sat at a small table in the dining hall eating lunch and just talking. Suddenly Heero's cell phone rang. "Yuy." said Heero into his phone

"Heero." said a female voice, which he knew was Cagalli

"Yes, Cagalli."

"Will you and Luna report to an emergency meeting in an hour." said Cagalli

"I have a class." said Heero

"Cancel it." ordered Cagalli

"Alright we will be there." said Heero as he hung up before looking at Luna "Looks like we have a meeting to go to."

"I wonder what is so important?" asked Luna

"Probably just a pirate attack, they have been on the rise since the end of the war." said Heero

An hour later Heero and Luna walked into a large meeting room only to find Cagalli and Athrun sitting at a table with a large screen in front of them. Erika was standing in front of the screen. "This isn't about pirates is it?" asked Luna

"No it isn't." said Cagalli as the two Yuy's took their seats. "Are we online with Lacus?"

"Yes." said Lacus as she appeared on half the screen. Behind her stood Kira and Dearka both in their Zaft uniforms.

"Good, Erika." said Cagalli

"Alright." said Erika as she took a deep breath "For years I have been working on a way to get Heero back to his universe."

"What?" asked Heero

"I have been working on a way to send you home." Said Erika

"Erika, I am home." Said Heero

"I know that and for a while I thought about abandoning the project but I thought you would like to see your friends again so I kept working." said Erika "and today it worked."

"So you're saying that you found a way to get a message to Heero's friends?" asked Luna

"Yes, in fact the readings say we can send people across to the universe and back again." Said Erika "But that isn't why I need to speak to you all, the probe was designed to gather data about what was going in the universe and this came up." An image of a silver haired man with a huge scar across his face standing in front of a podium.

"Yzak?" asked Athrun

"So he is alive." said Heero

"Yes." said Erika

"What is he talking about?" asked Luna

"I will play it for you." said Erika

"We of the Neo-Plants will never give to the demands of the Earth Sphere Nation." said Yzak "We have the freedom to build a coordinator colony in space."

"Sounds familiar?" asked Erika

"Sounds like the historical records about the coordinator debate." Said Athrun "From the time when it was illegal but people wanted to do it."

"That is what I thought, it seems that Yzak is the leader of a colony who want to build a Plant like colony." Said Erika

"I can see the problem right away." said Heero "I can see tons of people very unhappy with the thoughts of coordinators."

"Correct and a Secretary of State Relena Darlian is their leader." said Erika as she pulled up an image of a young brown haired woman in a suit.

"So Relena is a member of the government." said Heero

"They are preparing to force them into submission if they don't surrender in two weeks." said Erika

"That is why I called you Lacus, we need to decide what to do." said Cagalli "Erika tells me Archangel can be fitted with this jump drive of hers in two days. We can go and try to stop them from having a war."

"This is indeed most troublesome, it isn't our world and so it isn't our fight but would they have followed this path is they hadn't learned about coordinators having Yzak go there." said Lacus

"We started this fire it is our job to put it out." said Heero

"I agree, we need to stop this before it gets out of hand. I will talk to the council but coordinators are being oppressed it will be a simple vote." said Lacus "How much time would be needed to fit the Minerva and the Eternal with these jump drives?"

"Two days each, I would also like to send a test subject though to make sure it's safe." Said Erika

"Very well, we will try to stop war before it can start." said Cagalli "Heero I want you to look over all the data that the probe got. See if you can piece together what has been going on in your old universe since you came here. We need to know as much as possible, the other instructors will take the classes."

Heero nodded his head as he looked at Relena's image; there was a fire in her eyes he had never seen before, a fire of hate.

A few hours later Heero sat inside Wing Angel looking over the data "Anything interesting?" asked Luna as she leaned in with a cup of coffee in her hand which Heero took.

"Many things." said Heero as he pulled up the data from the probe "I can understand almost everyone else's moves but Relena is so off the wall I can't pinpoint why she is doing these things."

"I can, she lost you." Said Luna "Think about it, she has spent eight years dreaming every night about you. She must have felt so much pain in her heart she had to shut down feelings of kindness to stop the hurting. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"Me too, you mean more to me than anything else." said Heero as he looked at his wife "I would kill anyone and die to keep you happy and alive."

"Well you have to live for me to be happy." Said Luna as the two of them kissed. When they parted they just looked into each other's eyes smiling before the computer beeped. They both turned to the screen to see a still image of a blonde haired man with blue eyes standing in front of a large white mobile suit.

"Zechs?" said Heero

"I thought you said he was dead?" asked Luna

"I did, he must of survived somehow." said Heero "So it would seem we are going to be up against upgraded Gundams, a rebuilt Peacemillion, Zechs and their Preventers."

"Preventers?" asked Luna

"Like Angel Squadron but bigger, it's the entire military force." said Heero "I don't have the numbers but they seem to be almost as big as the Alliance or the EA used to be, when we go in we may be in for one hell of a fight."

"From the looks of those machines, it seems that our machines could easily out match them." said Luna

"One on one, no problem, but they have numbers and even the best pilots can be overwhelmed." Said Heero

"And then there is the power problem our mobile suits face. Now the Gundams should be fine and since the Impulse and the Gaia now have Gundanium power cores they should be fine too." said Luna as Heero nodded

"But everyone else still does." said Heero

"Heero I came to let you know the test pilot jumped, it worked and he is fine." Said Luna

"I was kind of hoping it wouldn't work." Said Heero as Luna raised her eyebrow at her husband's words. "Apart from a few small battles we finally have peace here, part of me says we should just leave them to their fate."

"And the other part?" asked Luna

"The other part of me is telling to go fight because it's our job to stop wars and we started this and it isn't right to start something and not finish it." said Heero "And they are all still my friends and I have to protect my friends."

"I know, come on it's getting late you can work more on this tomorrow." said Luna as she stepped out of Wing Angel, a moment later Heero stepped out as well.

A week later Heero stood on the Archangel with Luna, Athrun and La Flaga. "Captain." said Heero as Captain Ramius now Captain La Flaga.

"Ok prepare for universal jump." ordered Murrue. The four Gundam pilots sat down as electrical energy danced around the hulls of the three ships.

"Everything is in the green." Said Newman

"Ok jump." ordered Captain La Flaga as the Archangel, Minerva and the Eternal disappeared in a flash of light. A couple of seconds later the three ships reappeared in another universe.

"We made it and so did the others." said a radar man.

"Good." said Athrun "Stay in deep space for a bit Kira, Heero and me will go contact Yzak."

"Let's go." said Heero

A couple of minutes later Wing Angel, the Freedom and the Justice approached a line of Leo space mobile dolls.

"Attention unknown mobile suits if you come any closer you will be fired at." Said a male voice over the radio

"This is Commander Kira Yamato of the Zaft Special Forces, can I speak with Yzak Joule." said Kira for a bit nothing happened suddenly the voice changed.

"I never heard of a Kira Yamato." said a male voice which Athrun knew belong to Yzak.

"How about me, Yzak. It's Athrun."

"Zala?" asked Yzak

"How many Athruns do you know?" asked Athrun "We found a way to travel between universes."

"I am not sure if I believe you." said Yzak "You will be escorted in, if you do anything out of the normal you will be killed."

"We understand." said Heero.

A couple minutes later the three suits came to a stop inside a hanger; armed guards filled the area as they opened the cockpit. Slowly all three legendary pilots got out of there machines, helmets off and hands in the air.

"Lower your weapons." ordered Yzak as he walked forward. "So I guess you really are Athrun."

"Nice for you to believe us." said Athrun as the three of them lowered themselves to the floor.

"But what are you doing in an Orb uniform?" asked Yzak

"This will take time." said Heero calmly.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, next one is when Heero runs into more of his old friends. Thanks Wilkins75 **


	67. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66 Return to an Old Battlefield**

"What?" asked Yzak as he looked at the gathering of people in front of him. The Legged ship, the Eternal and a new ship, the Minerva.

"During the second war four of the Plants were destroyed and your mother was killed during the attack." said Dearka "Sorry."

Yzak sat down as he took the news that his only family member was dead. "Four, that is worst then Julius Seven." said Yzak

"Yes, it was." said Athrun

"There has been peace since the end of the war." said Kira

"That is why Angel Squad was made to make sure another war doesn't happen." said Heero

"Ok, but who are all these people, I know some but not all of you." Said Yzak

"Shinn Asuka." Said Shinn

"Stella Asuka." said Stella as she stood beside Shinn.

"Husband and wife?" asked Yzak

"Yes." Said Shinn "and Stella is the only natural in Zaft."

"A natural in Zaft?" asked Yzak

"She is my sister and a top pilot." said Heero

"Mu La Flaga."

"Lunamaria Yuy." said Luna as Yzak raised an eyebrow "Yes, I am Heero's wife."

Yzak suddenly broke out laughing. "Great, just perfect, I would love to see that bitch Relena's face when she learns the Heero is married, the only thing that would be better would be if you're a coordinator." said Yzak with a smile.

"I am a coordinator." said Luna as Yzak smiled even more.

"Secretary of State Darlian has Yzak Joule taking up your offer for peace?" asked a reporter as Relena stood in front of a podium in the press room of the government building.

"I am afraid not." said Relena "They still refuse to disarm and to stop breaking the law by creating coordinators."

"Is war really worth stopping a few people from having coordinators?" asked another reporter.

"Yes, it is." Said Relena "We have learned from Yzak Joule that in his universe naturals as he calls us where at war with coordinators. They fought because they were separate groups of humans. We don't need that dividing us and causing another war."

"Is it true that you're gathering military forces at the New Edwards base?" asked another reporter.

"As the president's orders the Preventers are gathering at New Edwards in the hopes that the show of military force will bring them back into the Earth Nation." said Relena "Now excuse me I am late for a meeting."

As Relena walked out as the cameras kept going off. "You used to love her?" asked Luna as she sat next to Heero as they all stood around a large table in the new coordinator colony

"She wasn't like this before." said Heero flatly "She reminds me now of the leader of Blue Cosmos Muruta Azrael."

"Well what is our first move?" asked Kira

"Simple, they are gathering there forces at New Edwards, we remove them from play." said Heero as Yzak smiled.

"Great I wanted to launch an attack on that base but I don't have the forces to carry it out."

"I am worried though, we are members of the Orb military, we don't attack another nation." said Athrun

"So send Zaft forces, the council voted for military action against any threat to this colony." said Kira

"No, me and Luna will go, as members of Angel Squad our first mission is to make a peace." said Heero "And I know the base and the people we will likely run into."

"Ok, how are you going to get down there?" asked Athrun

"A page from my old book, we go down as shooting stars." said Heero

Later that night Relena stood on her balcony at home in the rebuilt Sanc Kingdom with a glass of wine in her hand, looking up at the night sky. "Heero once I finish these coordinators off I will come and free you from the coordinators in your prison." said Relena as a pair of shooting stars crossed the sky.

"This is how you entered the atmosphere?" asked Luna as the Impulse shook inside a small pod.

"Yes, and I got shot down before I even made it to the Earth." said Heero in his own pod as the two of them fell to Earth.

The next morning at the Preventer base of New Edwards Sally Po walked down the halls with a file in her hands. "How could of things come to this?" asked Sally as she entered a control room only to find the lights off, the only light came from a single computer with a man sitting at it. "Who are you?" asked Sally as she pulled her gun.

"It's been awhile hasn't it Sally." Said a cool voice as Sally eyes widened as she remembered that voice.

"Heero?" asked Sally as she lowered her gun a bit only to hear the cock of a gun in her ear. She looked to see a woman with red hair standing there; she reached out with her free hand and took away the gun before lowering her own.

"You have everything Heero?" asked the woman

"45 seconds." said Heero

"Heero what is going on?" asked Sally

"I'm taking your database." said Heero "It will help a lot in the defense of the coordinator colony."

"Heero…" said the woman.

"Don't worry that is all I am saying." said Heero as the computer beeped "We have it."

"Good." said Luna as Heero pulled the drive out.

"Uploading virus into network, 10 seconds." said Heero

"Heero why are you doing this?" asked Sally

"You know Sally I expected better from you and the others." said Heero "What is the point of attacking or even outlawing coordinators?"

"It's the law and we have to follow them." said Sally

"Very well, it appears that we are enemies now." said Heero as Sally's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious you would fight against Relena?" said Sally "The woman you love."

"I will fight Relena but not the woman I love Sally." Said Heero with a grin "Now until we meet again." With that everything went black.

Next thing she knew was a monster headache as she opened her eyes and sat up. She pulled herself over to the computer feeling around for the right button. With the last of her strength she hit the alarm before passing out again.

"What is going on?" asked Noin as she stood beside Zechs in one of the large hangers. Before Zechs could say anything the base rocked under a series of huge explosions targeted around the fuel depot and other supply centers.

"We're under attack!" yelled a pilot as he ran to his Serpent mobile suit only a second later to have it exploded in a ball of fire. The next thing they knew a mobile suit landed in the street. It held a gun in one hand and a shield in the other. It had a blue top except for the red around its waste.

"What type of mobile suit is that?" asked Noin "It looks like a Gundam but I have never seen one like that before."

"It's a Gundam." said Zechs as the both ran toward the Tallgeese and the white Taurus.

Meanwhile Lunamaria aimed at another Serpent mobile suit before an alarm went off inside her machine. She turned to see two white machines Angel quickly id the machines. "Tallgeese and Taurus so Zechs and Noin." said Luna with a smile "I'll let Heero take care of them."

"Mmmm…something isn't right." said Zechs as he looked at the strange Gundam "It knows we are here but it isn't worried about us."

"We have to stop it from destroying the base." said Noin as she raised her gun. Suddenly a beam shot through her mobile suit's arm causing it to blow up.

"What?" asked Zechs as he looked behind him only to see a cloud of fire and smoke. Suddenly another mobile suit's glowing green eyes appeared out of the smoke. "So he wasn't worried because you were here. No matter I will stop both of you."

Suddenly the smoke moved showing Zech's this enemy, his heart almost stopped as he looked at the machine that looked so much like a long lost mobile suit "Wing Zero?"

"Looks like I get to fight you again Zechs." Said Heero as he pulled a sword and Zechs did the same.

"No it isn't Wing Zero but it is close, someone must be using it as a base for a new mobile suit." said Zechs as charged forward sword out. To his amazement the suit side stepped letting the sword hit the ground behind him. Heero brought Angel's knee up into the Tallgeese's gut sending it stumbling backwards.

"It seems he doesn't use the Zero system anymore Angel." said Heero as Zechs sent his whip flying at Angel but Heero just raised his hand grabbing the whip in midair; his armor more than a match for the blow.

"What?" asked Zechs as the mobile suit held onto the whip.

"Heero I've finished." said Luna as she landed the Impulse next to Angel.

"Good." said Heero "Just one more thing to do." With that the feathers launched from Angels back and formed up around the mobile suit, before all at once firing hitting the Tallgeese in both arms and legs. Zechs cringed as he fell to the ground.

"Zechs!" yelled Noin as she tried to stand up but her suits systems where to far gone.

"I'm alright Noin." Said Zechs as he opened his cockpit and got out of his broken machine. He looked up to see the mobile suit that had beaten him. The cockpit door was opened and standing there was a brown haired man in a black space suit. His deep blue eyes glared down straight at Zechs.

"Heero?" asked Noin as her systems focused on the pilot. He turned to look at Noin as if he knew he was on camera. There was no mistaking it, he was older but that was Heero Yuy. "Heero but how?"

She watched as Heero pulled out a photo from a pocket. He held it out and turned it so Noin could see it. It was a photo of a smiling Relena about the time Heero went missing. Heero let the photo go; the wind carried it up into the air for a second, Heero closed his eyes. Suddenly he whipped out his gun and shot the photo as it flew down to Earth. Zechs just stood there as the photo landed in his hands. He looked at it, the shot had gone right though the head.

"Tell Relena she can have her photo back." Said Heero as Zechs looked up at him.

"Heero?" asked Zechs as Heero walked into his mobile suit's cockpit.

"Time to go." said Heero "How are your systems Luna?"

"I'm good, let's head back to space." said Luna "I left one of the transport rockets intact so I can get up there."

"I am sorry that I couldn't place these engines inside the Impulse but the force would tear it apart." Said Heero as the two machines took flight.

"That's ok." Said Luna "The upgrades you did are more than anyone could ask for. I am just sorry that your homecoming is marked by war."

"There is nothing that can be done about that." said Heero "All we can do is make sure that this universe's coordinators are not oppressed like ours used to be."

"Alright." said Luna as they reached the shuttle.

"What?" asked Relena as she talked to Lady Une

"New Edwards base has been completely destroyed, every single mobile suit is gone. Even the Tallgeese was destroyed." Said Une

"How is my brother?" asked Relena "and Noin?"

"Both are fine and so is almost everyone else." said Une

"I will have to explain to the president what happened. Do we have any idea who caused this?" asked Relena

"Well it appears to be two people." said Une "Thanks to Sally we know it is a man and a woman. Also we know who the man is."

"Who, is it Yzak?" asked Relena

"No." said Lady Une as she placed a photo on Relena's desk. "This was taken by Noin's suit's camera, Zechs saw him as well."

"He looks…like Heero." said Relena as she looked at the photo of the man; his blue eyes pressed her heart even though it was a still image.

"It is Heero." said Lady Une as Relena's eyes widened.

"What?" asked Relena as her heart stopped.

"Sally ran into him as he took all the data from the military core, he also implanted a virus." said Lady Une "We stopped it before it could do anything but it was going to bring down our space born tracking system."

"Why would Heero do something like this?" asked Relena "He must not know what all happened since he left, he doesn't understand the risk to peace coordinators pose. We can't have another war because of them."

"Relena I sent Peacemillion after his shuttle, they should be making contact in about an hour." Said Lady Une

"Ok, I'll inform the president." said Relena as she looked at Heero's face _"Why didn't you come straight to me, Heero? Maybe it isn't Heero maybe Yzak is pulling a trick on me." _

"You should get going Luna." Said Heero as both of them stood inside the mobile suit bay in the carrier.

"Are you sure you want to do it this way?" asked Luna

"Yes, they need to know." said Heero as he kissed his wife "Don't worry I'll be fine."

"I know just don't kill them, you would never forgive yourself if you did." said Luna

"I won't kill them unless I have too." said Heero

"Remember all that needs to be done is for them to see that they shouldn't fear coordinators and you're best to make them see that." said Luna

"Thanks." said Heero as he smiled at Luna.

An hour later Angel stood on top of the transport as it flew through space. Heero sat inside the cockpit waiting. Suddenly an alarm went off as he looked up to see his first ship. "Peacemillion." said Heero calmly as four familiar looking mobile suits came out.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, next one is the Heero vs. Wing boys. Wing Angel vs the Custom Gundams who will win? I would ask that you would all keep on reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	68. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67 Fight**

"I can't believe Heero is back." said Duo as Deathscythe flew out of Peacemillion 2 "I wonder how old no smile is doing."

"He just attacked a military base, I don't think he is in a talking mood." said Wufei as he zoomed in on the mobile suit just standing on top of the transport.

"He seems to be waiting for us." Said Trowa as he stayed back, Heavyarms was a long range mobile suit after all.

"Yes." said Quatre "Let's try talking to him first."

"Alright." said Duo as he hit his radio "Heero old buddy, its great your back but you have some explaining to do for attacking New Edwards."

Meanwhile on Earth Relena sat in a cabinet meeting with the president of the Earth Nation watching the video feed from Peacemillion 2.

"There is nothing that needs to be explained." Said Heero as he appeared on all their screens. "If you wage war on coordinators you are my enemy."

"What?" asked Duo "You can't be serious after all we have been through you can't be serious in fighting us?"

"It seems all of you have lost your way." Said Heero "We original fought to free the colony's from the oppression of the Earth. Now you are the oppressors."

"Heero please reconsider this, we don't want to fight you." Said Quatre

"And I would rather go home to Orb and not have to deal with this but I can't let you take away the freedom of coordinators." Said Heero "The choice is yours, let them live in peace and freedom or fight me. Admiral Heero Yuy Orb Armed Forces Angle Squadron out." With that he cut the link.

"Admiral?" asked Duo

"What are we going to do?" asked a cabinet member.

"We have no choice we have to stop him." Said another

"It's Heero Yuy, pilot of Wing Zero." said another "Can we stop him?"

"Relena, what do you think?" asked the president

"It sounds like Heero, even looks like him." Said Relena "But that can't be my Heero Yuy it has to be a trick done by Yzak."

"Alright, then." said the president "Have the Gundams destroy that mobile suit."

"They want us to destroy him?" asked Duo "But it's Heero."

"Orders are orders." said Trowa "If he is our enemy he is sadly our enemy."

"Finally I am going to fight him." said Wufei as he charged forward.

"About time." said Heero as he pulled his sword and his feathers launched out and started to dance around him.

"What are those?" asked Quatre as he noticed the white objects dancing around Heero's mobile suit. Even Wufei stopped as he looked at the objects.

"So that is your choice." Said Heero as he appeared on the screens "You choose war and Relena you should know better, I am Heero Yuy, now I will kill you."

"Heero?" asked Relena. Suddenly the white objects stopped and turned to face the Gundams.

"I am sorry it had to be like this." said Heero as he locked onto the Gundams.

"Heero just think about this. Is turning on us your friends really worth it?" Asked Quatre

"Besides they are just coordinators they are not worthy of anything, to change genes is dishonorable." Said Wufei as Heero's eyes narrowed and he glared so hard it turned all the pilots' blood to ice.

"You shouldn't of said that Wufei." Said Heero

"You're angry, with that you can't use the Zero system effectively." Said Wufei

"You're right." Said Heero as Wufei grinned "Luckily I have the Angel system now and it works a lot better and I can even let my emotions out."

"What?" asked Wufei

"_Crap we don't know what Heero is capable of and Wufei just pissed him off." _Thought Quatre

"Listen Heero we don't want to fight you and you don't want to fight us." said Quatre "So let's just go to Peacemillion and talk this out."

"I am afraid we have gone past that Quatre." said Heero "Now prepare yourself, you're about to go up against one of the legendary three Gundams, Wing Angel." With that all the objects fired green energy beams at the Gundams, at the same moment Heero charged toward Wufei so fast they had no time to react. Wufei's eyes widened as Heero's sword came crashing down on his arm cutting up Altron's right arm before round house kicking the Gundam in the head sending it flying into space.

"He…just took down a Gundam in a single move." Said a wide eyed Minster

"That is impossible. No one can defeat a Gundam so easily." said another Minster "Maybe he is the real…Heero Yuy after all."

"Wufei?" asked Quatre over the radio

"I am fine." said Wufei "It appears I am still not ready to fight him."

"So that is the way it's going to be." said Duo as he charged forward. At the same time Trowa was dodging fire from the feathers. When the old teammates crashed sword and scythe for a brief second nothing happened.

"Stop this Heero!" yelled Duo "I don't want to hurt you."

His answer came when a second sword emerged from Heero's free arm. _"A second sword!"_ thought Duo as the sword ripped through both his legs. Heero flew back as put one of his swords away and pulled out his buster rifle. He turned it on Peacemillion.

"Heero stop that is Peacemillion!" yelled Quatre "Your ship!"

"Quatre that is no ship of mine." said Heero as he flew forward just as all the anti-air guns opened up. None of them could touch Heero as he swarmed around Peacemillion, he flew to the side getting the shot he was after. He aimed his buster rifle again. This time Quatre's words had no effect as he pulled the trigger. The energy blast ripped across the back of Peacemillion destroying all the engines but the ship remained intact.

"Sorry Heero." said Trowa as he fired a full blast at Wing Angel. Heero just grinned as he rolled out of the way of the missiles and the bullets all the while heading toward Heavyarms. Heero got right in front of Trowa with one hand he cut the tips of the gun off. With the other he grabbed onto Heavyarms arm and ripped it out of the joint.

"What power." Said Duo as he looked at his friend's, now enemy's, machine. Heero placed away his sword before looking at Quatre.

"Heero, why are you doing this? We are your friends?" asked Quatre as he charged forward to the unarmed Wing Angel swords out. Quatre raised his two swords up as he aimed to cut of Angel's arms. However Heero just raised his arms forming an energy shield taking the blow. "What?" asked Quatre as his swords rolled off Heero's shield. Next thing he knew Heero's arm was on Sandrock's head and with one quick movement he ripped it off.

"Now, I give you the choice, leave the coordinators in peace or next time I kill you." said Heero as he flew away as the other Gundams watched.

"My God, he just defeated all the Gundam pilots' single handedly." Said the president

"I still can't believe that is Heero." said Relena "I refuse to believe that Heero would fight against his friends and me."

"I think we can all see that is Heero Yuy, no other person could defeat the other Gundam pilots by himself." said an aid.

"But what are we going to do; he is a hero to the people for what he did at the end of the first war." Said the Public Reaction Minster "He carries a lot of weight with the people and there are already many who say this war is a bad idea."

"Our first step is to refit and rearm all or mobile suits. At the same time we will talk to them about peace to buy time." Said the president as the ministers nodded. "Also tell the Gundam pilots I need as much information as they can get, sneak into the coordinator colony.

Heero approached the colony past a line of Taurus' and what looked a lot like GINN mobile dolls.

"New mobiles." Said Heero and entered the colony's hanger. He could see the Archangel, Eternal and the rebuilt Minerva were sitting there. He made his way into the interior of the colony and into the small military base. It used to be a Preventer base but now was under the control of coordinators. As he pulled Angel into a hanger he could see Luna in her white Orb uniform standing there waiting for him.

"Sorry, took longer than I thought." Said Heero as he lowered himself to the deck as Luna grinned.

"Heero you are less than five minutes late." Said Luna "If you were 10 or more I would send the Archangel after you."

"This should be the last battle that I have to fight alone." Said Heero as Luna nodded.

"Alright let's get you out of your flight suit and to the meeting." said Luna

Meanwhile onboard Peacemillion the Gundam pilots sat in the dining room. "I can't believe he would actually fight against us, after all we went through bringing down Libra." Said Duo

"There must be something's we are missing." Said Quatre

"He has spent a lot of time in the coordinator universe he may have a lot of friends who are coordinators." Said Trowa

"A guy like that doesn't make friends that easily." Said Wufei

"True but something is up with him." Said Duo

"Maybe if we can find that out we can understand why he fights." said Quatre "At the moment he is unbeatable."

"Ya, I didn't think it was possible but his new suit is faster and stronger then Wing Zero ever was." said Duo

"All suits have a weak point we just need to find it." said Trowa

"Well on our spy mission we will just have to find out." Said Duo

A couple hours later a small shuttle just big enough for the four Gundam pilots slipped past the defense line of mobile suits and attached itself to the outer hull of the colony near an airlock. Duo quickly bypassed the alarm allowing the Gundam pilots to enter the colony. "So how are we going to do this?" asked Duo as he took off his space suit.

"Trowa and I will head to the port and see if any ships are there." said Quatre

"Alright then me and Wufei will find Heero and see what we can learn." Said Duo

It took only a few minutes for Quatre and Trowa to reach the ship hanger, they quickly got past the checkpoints and to a large window looking out over the bay. "Three ships." said Trowa

"Yes, I remember two of them from Yzak's story the Archangel and the Eternal but I don't know the third." said Quatre "I don't know those machines."

"They kind of look like Gundams but mass produced." said Trowa as an Orb M-1 floated by carrying a crate. "Those other machines are also interesting." As a GOUF appeared.

"They have definitely increased their military force." Said Quatre as the door opened and three people walked in. Two where men in Zaft white uniforms and the single woman was in a red uniform. Quatre and Trowa quickly opened a panel and made it look like a pair of mechanics.

"So Commander Dearka any orders while you're at the meeting?" asked the black haired man with red eyes.

"No…Shinn just make sure the food and medical supplies are unloaded." said Dearka "Hopefully they will make peace and we can all get home and leave only a couple mobile suits here to make sure they keep their word."

"It's strange being in another universe." Said Shinn

"Ya, makes me wonder what Heero felt all that time he spent in our universe." Said Dearka

"It is strange being in brother's old home." Said the blonde haired woman as Quatre's and Trowa's eyes widened.

_"Brother?" _thought Quatre as he turned and looked at the woman _"Is she Heero's sister, is that even possible?"_

"Excuse me." said Quatre as the three looked at him "I couldn't help but over hear you, are you saying that you're Heero Yuy's sister?"

"Who are you?" asked Shinn

"I am Raba Minner, Heero Yuy has been a hero to us all since he destroyed Libra. I was unaware he had a sister." said Quatre hoping they would buy his lie.

"Well Stella is our universe's version of Heero's sister but he was killed and your Heero adopted." Said Shinn

"Dr. J killed my true brother when he was training us to be pilots at Londa to fight against my husband's kind." said Stella as she lowered her head before she smiled "At least I have brother now."

"I see." said Quatre "Now if you excuse me the air system isn't going to fix itself."

"Ok." said Shinn as all three of them walked out.

"Well Trowa, it seems we found why Heero is siding with the coordinators because his adopted sister is married to one." said Quatre.

"So it would seem." said Trowa as he put the vent back on. "Now we better get going."

Meanwhile Duo and Wufei walked in stolen uniforms down the halls of the command center. They turned down the hall just in time to see Heero, a dark haired man and a red haired woman all wearing similar white uniforms walk past the far end with a brown haired man in a white Zaft uniform.

"It seems Heero is indeed a big wig around here." said Duo "We need to learn more."

"Take the woman, we can get her to talk." said Wufei as they started to tail the group.

"Heero I will be in shortly." Said Luna as she gestured toward a door marked woman.

"Alright." said Heero as he, Athrun and Kira walked into the meeting room.

"Here is our chance." Said Wufei as the two of them walked down the empty hallway. Wufei placed his ear to the door. "Three, two, one."

With that the two pilots entered to see the woman with her back turned washing her hands. Wufei ran up to grab her but before he could lay a hand on her she turned around and punched Wufei straight in the face making him fall to the bathroom floor, nose broken.

"Could you two be any louder?" Said the red haired woman as she pulled Wufei up and held him as a shield as she pulled her own gun and aimed it at Wufei's head.

"Lady place the gun down, as long as you tell us why Heero would turn his back on us you'll be fine, you're up against two Gundam pilots so give up." said Duo as he aimed at the woman just then he felt a gun barrel touch the back of his head.

"And you are up against four Gundam pilots." said Heero

"Looks like you're still better than me Heero." Said Duo as a brown haired man in a Zaft uniform took the gun away.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you right

"Duo, you didn't just point a gun at one of my friends." said Heero coldly as Duo heard now Duo?" asked Heero

"I am sorry for pointing a gun at your friend." said Duo

Heero pull the hammer back "You pointed a gun at my wife."

**All I can say is Duo is in trouble. You do not point a gun at a perfect soldier's wife. Now I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and I ask that you keep on reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75**


	69. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68 Relena Learns the Truth**

"At your wife?" asked Duo as he felt his blood turn to ice as he remembered what Heero used to do to people who threatened Relena and he just pointed a gun at his wife.

"This weakling is your wife?" asked Wufei as Luna cocked her revolver.

"Just for your knowledge I am a Gundam pilot and I have mastered the Angel system, you may now it as the Zero system." said Luna "Kira, Athrun tie them up."

"No." said Heero as Athrun and Kira stopped and Luna looked at him. "I want to talk to them and then I'll let them go back."

"What!" yelled a voice as Yzak stormed in "They want to crush the world we are building here."

"No, they are following orders." said Heero "And they may have lost their way but they are still my friends."

"It's ok, Yzak." said Dearka as he showed up in the room with a grin. "Now I would suggest if we are going to have a meeting we don't have it in the ladies room."

"Duo and Wufei are late." said Trowa as he and Quatre stood waiting.

"They are here." said Heero as he turned the corner gun in hand "Keep your hands up."

"Heero." said Trowa

"Just hand over your guns." said Heero flatly "I just want to talk." He watched as both of them tossed their guns on the floor. "Both of them Trowa." When Trowa had tossed his last gun to the floor Heero lowered his gun but kept his gun at the ready. Lunamaria walked out with Duo and Wufei.

"What are you going to do with us Heero?" asked Trowa

"I am letting you go." said Heero as Quatre and Trowa looked at him "But first let us talk."

"We know why you are siding with them." Said Quatre as Heero looked at him "You have a sister, who is married to a coordinator."

"I see you meet Stella." Said Heero "That is one of the reasons why I am siding with them but also most of my friends are coordinators, Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala, Dearka Elsman, Lacus Yamato, Shinn Asuka, Meyrin Hawke, Erika Simmons and Andrew Waltfeld, all friends of mine and all coordinators. Then of course there is the woman standing next to me."

"Who is she?" asked Trowa

"She is Lunamaria, Heero's wife." said Duo as the other pilots' eyes widened.

"A coordinator?" asked Trowa as both of them nodded.

"So you are fighting us because you're married to a coordinator?" asked Duo

"I would of fight you no matter what, you're trying to oppress someone and I cannot allow that." said Heero "Once this is all over I will be returning back to Orb and hopefully I don't have to deal with this."

"Heero we are your friends." Said Quatre

"Not now, now go and tell Relena to make peace with Yzak and let them choose for themselves or I will force a peace." said Heero as he turned around and walked away leaving the Gundam pilots standing there.

"It is true we were attacked by two unknown mobile suits." Said the Press Minister as the media swarmed around him asking questions. Relena turned off the T.V. as she rubbed her temples.

"Any world from the Gundam pilots?" asked Relena

"We got word that they have made it back to Peacemillion they haven't sent their reports yet." said Lady Une

"Tell me as soon as they come in." said Relena before she looked at her clock "Yzak is making a speech, maybe he will finally give up."

She turned on her screen only to see Yzak standing in front of a large flag. "I am standing here to talk to the people of the world."

"Who would have thought Yzak would play the politician." said Athrun as he and Kira sat in a side room of the command center watching Yzak speak.

"Wasn't his mom a council member?" asked Kira

"Ya, but Yzak is a hot head and he likes to attack first and ask questions later." said Athrun

"All we want is freedom to choose if we want the next generation to be coordinators." said Yzak "And we will do anything to carry that out." He paused for a bit to gather his thoughts.

"A couple days ago a ship jumped into this universe, it came from my old home." said Yzak "They had been working for years to develop a way to send a hero in both universes home. You know him as Heero Yuy."

"Heero Yuy…isn't that Wing Zero's pilot?" asked people all over the world as Yzak kept talking.

"He has since become an admiral of the Orb military and a leader of a band of multinational Gundam pilots in order to keep peace." said Yzak "And he and another member of the squad attacked and destroyed New Edwards and disabled Peacemillion and all four Gundams." With that an image of all the Gundams floating dead in space and Peacemillion in the background with smoke venting out into space.

"Quatre?" asked Dorothy as she looked at her TV screen

"Trowa?" asked Catherine

"Duo?" asked Hilde as she worried about her husband.

"Now all we want is peace." Said Yzak "But we will fight till the end if we have too. Now in my old universe there is a country called Orb where both coordinators and naturals live in peace. Their leader has offered to mediate our talks with the Earth Nation."

"That smart man." said Relena "That nation would be neutral in our universe and since it's a coordinator and natural country it would appear to be a fair country to judge."

"Why wouldn't it be?" asked Noin

"Because we can't believe a thing that comes out of his mouth." said Relena "Orb is probably a coordinator country and that is if the whole story isn't a fake."

Noin just looked at Relena _"What happened to her, she used to be so trusting of people but now it is as if she isn't Relena anymore." _Thought Noin

"But still we will have to hold talks because the people want a peaceful life but it will give us time to rebuild our mobile suits." said Relena

"Any place the Earth Forces want to meet we can as long as they don't try to arrest any of us while we are talking about peace, if not we will launch an attack without delay." said Yzak as he cut the link.

"Wow I never thought as you as a diplomat Yzak." Said Athrun as Yzak glared at him.

"If it was up to me I would have attacked them long ago, but the coward naturals of this council want peace and freedom." Snapped Yzak "Sometimes in order to get freedom in the long run you need to give up peace in the short run."

"That sounds like the Yzak I know." Said Dearka

"Chairman Joule we are getting a message from the president." said an aid as Yzak took the paper out of his hand.

"He says as long as no coordinators set foot on the Earth we are welcome to come to the peace meeting at Lake Victoria tomorrow." said Yzak as he crushed the paper in his hand. "Stinking naturals."

"Looks like I am going to the Earth again." said Heero "Alright Cagalli, me and La Flaga will all go to the meeting tomorrow."

"Sounds good." said Cagalli as she walked into the room "Heero tell me what I should know about these people."

"What do you mean the pilots haven't written there reports yet?" asked Relena as she stood on the tarmac of Victoria base.

"It seems that they are having trouble with their radios, we will have to wait till they get to the repair bay on the moon." said Noin as a mobile suit appeared out a large cloud. It was the same one that attacked New Edwards, instantly the mobile suit troops around the base ware on guard as the suit landed. Next came a large shuttle with a strange golden mobile suit flying beside the shuttle. Relena could only watch as the shuttle came to a stop and the doors opened. Another man walked down the set of stairs. He stood to the side and saluted as a blonde hair woman in a white and blue uniform with a gold band around her shoulder. The moment she set foot on the ground the two mobile suits cockpit doors opened and two men lowered themselves to the ground. Both of them were in white uniforms, one was older than other but didn't have as many metals. She couldn't see the pilot's faces as they talked to the woman who got off the shuttle.

"So who am I dealing with here Heero?" asked Cagalli as she looked across the tarmac at the gathering of three people and soldiers.

"Relena Peacecraft is the woman in the center and she is the one you will have to deal with." Said Heero calmly "One of the other two are here brother Milliardo Peacecraft but is a mobile suit pilot named Zechs Merquise and the woman is Noin."

"So what should I expect." said Cagalli

"I don't really know, they have changed to much for me to predict there movements perfectly but Relena would be the hardest one to accept the fact that I am me and not some trick." said Heero

"Great I am dealing with international politics and a person's love interest." said Cagalli as she walked toward the ground. Heero and La Flaga on either side.

Relena's eyes widened as the people walked toward her, those deep blue eyes and brown hair that had haunted her dreams every night now was in front of her. "Hello I am Cagalli Yula Zala Athha Chief Representative of the Orb Union." said Cagalli

"Commander Mu La Flaga." said La Flaga

"Admiral Heero Yuy." said Heero calmly

"You can't be Heero." Said Relena "Tell me who are you really?"

"I am Heero Yuy, Relena." Said Heero calmly before he looks at Zechs "There is only one thing needed for total peace, a strong heart. Do you remember those words Zechs?"

"Yes. Those are some of the last words I said to you." said Zechs before looking at his sister "It's him, it's Heero."

"What how can you be sure?" asked Relena

"I never told anyone about that talk I had with him before Libra exploded." Said Zechs "Only he would know what I said."

"Heero…" asked Relena as she started to believe who was standing in front of her.

"We didn't come here to talk about this." said Cagalli "I have been asked to speak to you about stopping this war before it begins."

"There is nothing to talk about." said Relena as Cagalli raised an eyebrow "Yzak can go with you back to the coordinator world and take any coordinator kids with him."

"So you would split families apart?" asked La Flaga

"Yes coordinators are illegal so their parents are criminals and we will punish our own." Said Relena

"I can tell you now that will not be accepted." said Cagalli

"Well it's the stance of the president." said Relena "Now as for Heero."

"What about me?" asked Heero already knowing where this was going but hoping he was wrong.

"Well your transfer out of the Orb military, surely you want to stay here with me." said Relena with a smile.

"Relena, I am not leaving the Orb military." said Heero as Relena's smile disappeared.

"What?" asked Relena

"I mean if it was up to me, I would have left you all to your fate." said Heero "Your fate has no real effect on my life and, in fact, if I had known that Morgenroete was working on the jump drive I would of stopped it."

"Heero how can you say something like that?" asked Relena "We are destined to be together."

"Me and my wife both disagree with you on that one." Said Heero calmly as Relena's eyes widened.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I am sorry to say but I will not be updating tomorrow. I have a test to do so I will be studying for that I will not have time to edit the next chapter. I am sorry but I do update a lot compared to other people. Thanks and please keep on reading and reviewing. Wilkins75.**


	70. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69 The Talk before the Storm**

"What?" asked Relena "Heero did you just say you have a wife?"

"Yes, Lunamaria and I have been married for three years now." said Heero calmly as he pulled out his wallet and then a photo. "Miriallia insisted on this photo when she photographed the wedding."

Heero held out the photo as Relena took it from him. She looked down to see Heero in his white uniform and a red haired woman in a wedding dress. Heero had his hand around her waist and she had her head on his shoulder. In the background stood the two machines that attacked New Edward's, the one over Heero's shoulder was the one he had landed and the other was over the woman's shoulder.

"Let me guess this Lunamaria is a pilot?" asked Noin

"Yes, she is the pilot of the Impulse Gundam and the second person to master the upgraded Zero system the Angel system." Said Heero

"You would never think that small red haired coordinator woman would be one of the best pilots in the world." said La Flaga as Relena's eyes widened at the mentioning of coordinator "She beat me in last month's training exercises but I was very tired, my little girl was crying all through the night."

"She still beat you and on the battlefield once is all that matters." said Heero

"This has to be a fake." said Relena as she ripped the photo apart "My Heero would never love anyone but me and definitely not some dirty coordinator."

"Relena…." said Heero as he fought the urge to hurt Relena for saying those things about Luna "it took years but I got over you and I have Luna now."

"No Heero's love for me would never fade." said Relena "You're a fake!"

"Relena, Zechs says he is Heero and I believe him." Said Noin

"I don't care!" snapped Relena causing even Zechs to raise an eyebrow at his sister's actions. "I know Heero would never do this. So therefore this isn't Heero and if this isn't Heero then the entire thing is a fake. Guards!" Instantly the soldiers standing behind Relena raised their weapons. Heero and La Flaga raised their own guns and pushed Cagalli back behind the two pilots.

"Don't do this Relena, they only want to live in peace." said Heero as they slowly backed up toward the shuttle.

"If they want to live in peace they will send all the coordinators back to that universe, their parents will be thrown in prison and you will admit your love for me and come home with me!" yelled Relena

"If you don't believe it is me then how will me saying any of that matter?" asked Heero

"If you admit it then I will believe you are my Heero Yuy but everything else will still have to happen." said Relena as four mobile suits appeared from behind a large building.

"Looks like there is no hope of stopping you from launching this war." said Heero

"Only if they give into my demands." said Relena "Now surrender."

"A Gundam pilot never surrenders." Said Heero as Angel moved his arm and turned on its energy shield to form a bearer between them and the solders. "Move!"

Cagalli and La Flaga didn't have to be told again. Cagalli bolted toward the shuttle as La Flaga went into his Gundam. Heero stood still for a second as he glared at his old friends on the other side of the shield. Meanwhile Angel's second arm came down and raised Heero up to the open cockpit. "La Flaga we have cover Cagalli's shuttle at all costs." Said Heero as the shuttle began to take off.

"You got it." said La Flaga as he fired at an AA gun. Two Aries mobile suits came flying out of the hanger. Heero turned toward them, his shoulder cannons turned them to dust.

"Relena, we need to get you out of here." Said Noin as the three of them rushed to a nearby car. Relena was thrown into the back seat as Zechs jumped the hood to get to the driver's seat. Soon the three of them where rocketing out of the base just as the shuttle flew up with Heero and La Flaga on the sides.

"La Flaga use your booster and take Cagalli up, I need to take care of something." Said Heero as he pulled out his buster rifle and aimed at a fast moving car leaving the base.

"Heero no." said Cagalli over the radio "You don't have to do that."

"Roger that." said Heero as the two mobile suits and the shuttle broke into space and headed toward the colony. "Cagalli you might want to get ahold of Lacus looks like we have a war on our hands."

Meanwhile Peacemillion 2 pulled into the hanger at the lunar base. "Heero did a lot of damage; it will take at least a week to get the engines back online." Said Howard

"What about the Gundams?" asked Duo

"That is where we are lucky, we should have those back online very soon, Heero hit the joints so all we have to do is replace them." said Howard

"Did you send the reports?" asked Duo

"Yes." said Howard

"I better go." said Duo as he headed toward the shuttle. It took only a few minutes to reach the shuttle and in about half an hour he was at his and Hilde's apartment door. The moment he entered the apartment Hilde ran up and hugged him.

"Duo I was so worried when the image of your suit was shown." said Hilde

"I'm fine and so is everyone else." said Duo as Hilde nuzzled into her husband's chest.

"Was it really Heero?" asked Hilde

"Ya, its him." said Duo "I also ran into him when we snuck onboard the coordinator colony and he almost killed me there but I would do almost the same thing in his shoes."

"What did you do?" asked Hilde

"Wufei and me picked a person to interrogate about why Heero turned on us." said Duo "A coordinator named Lunamaria, she knew we were coming and held Wufei at gun point while I pointed my gun at her. That is when Heero placed his gun at my head and almost pulled the trigger."

"Was this woman a friend of his?" asked Hilde

"She is his wife." said Duo as Hilde's eyes widened.

"Heero is married and to a coordinator?" asked Hilde

"Yes and that is why I would do the same in Heero's spot, I don't know what I would do if someone pointed a gun at you." said Duo as he kissed her forehead.

"Relena will not take that well." said Hilde

"Ya that is an understatement." said Duo

"Are you hungry? We can have a late super?" asked Hilde

"Sure." Said Duo "Let's just order in, afterword I need to get some sleep."

"Heero what are you thinking?" asked Luna as she walked up to her husband as he leaned over a table with a map of Earth and space on it, they had been back for a couple of hours.

"I am trying to find the best way to force a peace at the same time causing as few deaths as possible." Said Heero

"You do know what they are talking about in the council room right now?" asked Luna

"Ya and I hope they do it." said Heero "It would make this all easier, all we would have to do is hold the line as Erika places a jump drive inside the colony. Then we could leave and take the coordinators with us back home and leave this universe alone."

"True, but we will still need to get the people on Earth who have coordinator children up here." said Luna

"I have an idea for that, but I will talk it over with Lacus and Cagalli. Also we would have to move fast to carry out the mission before the Gundams are back online in 48 hours." said Heero

"So they didn't find your virus." said Luna

"They found the virus I wanted them to find." said Heero with a grin as he looked down at the map showing real time troop movements of all mobile suits in the Preventer force.

"Only you would think of putting a virus within a virus." said Luna

"Even with all the data it is hard for me to believe Relena would go as far as she has." said Heero

"People change Heero." said Luna

"So what are we dealing with?" asked Zechs as he sat in a video meeting with Wufei and Trowa.

"They have three large ships and two dozen mobile suits not counting Gundams." said Trowa

"How many Gundams do you think they have?" asked Zechs "We saw two at New Edwards and another from Victoria but I think there are more."

"I believe they have at least nine." said Trowa "I noticed a patch on Heero's arm and a similar patch on those three people and a similar one on Luna."

"I saw similar patches on two other people and none of them is a blonde haired man in an Orb uniform so there is another." said Wufei "So that makes nine people and I think that is there mark of who is a Gundam pilot."

"Nine Gundams plus Yzak's makes ten to our five." said Zechs

"Yes, but ours don't have to deal with power limits, we should have an advantage there." said Trowa

"Let's hope that is the case." said Zechs as he cut the link.

Meanwhile Quatre sat inside his office just thinking about what was happening in the world. "How did it come to this?" asked Quatre "Have we lost our way?"

"Mr. Winner?" asked Dorothy as she walked into the room.

"Dorothy, we have been dating for six months you can call me Quatre." said Quatre

"Sorry force of habit, Quatre what is wrong?" asked Dorothy as she sat across from Quatre "Let me guess, it's about Heero Yuy."

"Yes, I am wondering if we are following the right path." said Quatre "I mean I don't really mind coordinators, a person is a person no matter who it is."

"You are quite right, you can design a person's body but you can't design a person's soul and it is what is in your soul that matters." said Dorothy as Quatre nodded. "Play your music Quatre you always think better after you do that."

Quatre nodded as he stood up and headed toward his violin, Dorothy just leaned back in her chair with a small glass of wine and listened to her boyfriend play music.

"Are you sure that is what you want?" asked Athrun as he stood in front of a council of the colony.

"It will be our backup plan but this is our home and we want to stay in this universe." said a minister

"I understand, but if that is the case we need to carry out the operation." said Heero as he stood beside Athrun.

"It is a bold step." said a minister

"Sometimes it is needed, the Plants were under the thumb of the EA until we stood up." said Yzak "it is needed."

"Very well." said the minister

"We will carry out the operation in 12 hours." said Heero "Send a message to all the coordinators in hiding to tell them about our plan."

"We will." said Yzak

"Athrun, me, Luna, Shinn and Stella are heading back take care of things here." said Heero

"We will hold the line here." said Athrun

Twelve hours later Heero, Luna, Shinn and Stella backed there machines into drop pods hanging below three Zaft ships. In the distance the Archangel was preparing to jump as well.

"It took a lot of effort to get these three ships ready to go." said Erika over the radio "Make sure they come back so we can use them again."

"Roger that." said Heero as all three ships jumped from the Seed universe to the Wing universe reappearing over another Earth.

"Target set tracking system armed." said a Zaft office over the radio "Are we ready, Admiral Yuy?"

"Yes, Captain." said Heero "Remember do not harm an any civilian our mission is to take the space port for anyone who wants to leave. Once the civilians are clear the Archangel will pick us up and take us back into space."

"Yes, sir." said a bunch of voices.

"Alright, decent operation begins in 10 seconds." said the Zaft captain.

"You really don't want this do you Heero?" asked Luna over their personal channel.

"No, I don't." said Heero as he felt the decent pod begin it's free fall. A few seconds after the drop began the sides of the pod fell away letting the Gundams and the other mobile suits land on the coast line.

"I fought to defend this land and now I am invading it." said Heero as he looked up toward a large hill to see a mansion overlooking the city. "I am attacking the Sanc Kingdom."

**You were in luck on of my professors canceled classes today so I used the time to edit this chapter. Now as for the Sanc kingdom I believe in the show it doesn't have a space port but in the eight years Heero was gone they built one. I will give you a hint of the next chapter. Lunamaria vs. Zechs. Well I hope you liked this chapter please read and review. Thanks Wilkins75**


	71. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70 Attack on the Sanc Kingdom**

Relena was sitting in her garden drinking her morning tea when alarms and sirens went off all over the city. "What is going on?" asked Relena to her old butler

"I am not sure Miss Relena."

"Miss Relena!" yelled a guard as he ran to her "We are under attack."

"What?" asked Relena as she looked out over the city. A glimmer of metal caught her eye as she noticed about two dozen mobile suits landing in the water. Suddenly a flight of three large jets flew overhead.

Wing Angel landed in the surf line with a line GOUFs behind him and Orb Murasame taking control of the air. "You know your orders move out." ordered Heero as he made his way toward the city.

**Flashback**

"Attack the Sanc Kingdom?" asked Yzak

"Yes, it has become a major spaceport to get the people out and since Relena used to be Queen a lot of the government buildings are there." said Heero "Also it will be a major show of force."

"Couldn't this backfire and make it look like we are the aggressor." Asked Kira

"If there are a lot of needless deaths, then yes it will be seen that way." Said Heero "But it is our only real choice, we have to hit one of the spaceports and we might as well make a show."

**End Flashback.**

Heero pulled his sword as a Leo mobile suit appeared from behind a building and began opening fire on the attack force. Heero charged forward, Wing Angel's feet never touching the ground, he brought his sword down on the Leo cutting it to pieces but leaving the cockpit intact.

"Admiral we have taken over the spaceport and the first shuttle is being loaded." said a Zaft pilot over the radio.

"Good have all marked pilots load there machines in the mobile suit carriers located on the back part of the spaceport so we can get out as fast as possible." Ordered Heero

"Yes, sir."

"Admiral Yuy I have a flight of 15 mobile suits guarding a ground force of 20 mobile suits coming in from the country." reported an Orb pilot.

"We will take care of them." said Shinn as he took flight with Stella's white Gaia running under him.

"Luna makes sure the spaceport is held." Said Heero "There is something I have to do." With that he flew toward an old home.

"Move all mobile suits into combat positions protect Relena and the people at all cost." ordered Noin as she stood in the command center under the palace. "Report!"

"Captain, the ground forces and air forces have engaged two unknown mobile suits." said an operator.

"Show me." ordered Noin as an image of a flying mobile suit with a long sword came onto the screen. Below that was a white wolf like mobile suit running though the Leo's cutting them to pieces with two beam cutters on each side.

"Captain I am getting a message." said a Preventer operator as am image of a red haired woman appeared.

"This is Vice Admiral Lunamaria Yuy of Angel Squadron we mean you no harm, we are evacuating coordinator families in hiding on the Earth, once they are away we will leave. We are limiting our attacks to military and any threat to the shuttles around the spaceport." said Luna "We are sorry for this but it has to be done."

"Lunamaria Yuy?" asked Noin "Is she Heero's wife?"

"Captain?"

"Launch all mobile suits." Ordered Noin _"I wish I had another choice but I don't."_ Suddenly the sound of gun fire broke out inside the base "Report?"

Meanwhile near the large lift to the surface a line of Leo's waited for the lift to come back down from the surface. However as it came down their eyes widened. Instead of a clear pad there stood a Wing Angel buster rifle raised.

"What!" yelled a pilot as Heero pulled the trigger. Even with his buster rifle at its lowest setting it still turned all the machines to dust.

"You would think after all these years they would have removed my access code from the computer." said Heero as he brought Wing Angel into the base destroying the line of mobile suits getting ready to launch.

Outside the base a white mobile suit flew toward the battlefield. "I was too young when my home fell the first time; I was too late the second time. I will not let it fall again." said Zechs as he charged toward the battlefield.

"Looks like we have company." said Shinn as he flew toward the white machine sword out. "Take this!" yelled Shinn as his sword crashed against Zechs.

"He is talented." said Zechs as he pulled back before sending his whip out striking an energy shield. "But he still has a lot to learn." He charged forward sword out.

"Shinn!" yelled Stella as she transformed the Gaia into its human form and started firing at Zechs.

Zechs spun around taking aim at the Gaia with his cannon; with one quick blast he tore the entire right arm and shoulder of the Gaia off. "Stella!" yelled Shinn as he watched his wife's machine fall to the ground.

At that moment alarms went off inside both the Wing Angel and the Impulse. "Stella." Said both Heero and Luna.

"Can you hold the line here?" asked Luna as she stood at the spaceport.

"Yes, the fifth transport is away and the sixth is almost ready to go and after that we have one maybe two shuttles to go." said an operator.

"Ok, I am going to help the others." said Luna as she took off.

"I am on route." said Heero as he turned to exit. As he did he noticed another mobile suit lying on its back. "What is that doing here?"

Angel's eyes flashed as Heero looked down at his original Gundam. "She must have kept it to remind herself of me." Said Heero as he raised his hand and shot his cable into Wing's chest. Wing's eyes glowed as the Angel's computer took over the cockpit. Wing slowly stood up as both Gundams headed back up the lift.

"Luna." said Heero over the radio

"Yes." said Luna

"I am sending a mobile suit to the airport don't attack it." said Heero

"I am not at the port, I got the message from Stella so I went to help." said Luna

"Alright I am on route." said Heero as he took off.

"Take this!" yelled Shinn as he charged forward sword out. The Tallgeese ducked under the attack before coming up with his own sword hitting the Destiny in the arms taking both of them away.

"Shinn!" yelled Stella as the Gaia struggled to stand up.

"Shinn, Stella head back to the port and get your selves out of here." ordered Luna as she appeared on the battlefield.

"Alright." said Shinn as they both started to limp back toward the port.

"Zechs." said Luna as she fired her gun.

"This is Lunamaria, Wufei said she controls an upgraded Zero system." said Zechs "I didn't want to do this but I have no choice." He reached toward his computer pad and typed in Zero. His screens turned golden as he felt the Zero system come alive. The two systems crashed as Zech's eyes turned red.

"So he has the Zero system now." Said Luna as her Angel system flashed. She pulled her sword as she charged forward. Zechs did the same as the two hit, the chest guns in the Impulse opened up on the Tallgeese. While there swords clashed Zechs sent his whip around the back of the Impulse forcing Luna back.

"You may have a better system but I am the better pilot." Said Zechs "And that is all that is required to beat you."

Zechs brought his whip down this time it found its mark it as ripped across Luna's machine's chest ripping it to pieces as the Impulse fell to the ground. Luna hit the side as she felt her bone snap as her arm broke. She also felt blood run down her face as she lost consciousness. "Die!" yelled Zechs as he raised his sword above his head.

"No…I have to fight…Zero's control of me." said Zechs as he pulled back. "I don't need to kill her, she is Heero's wife. She is an enemy. She doesn't have to die…no one does." With that he pulled back, he landed on a far by hill and quickly he turned off his Zero system. Just as he did Heero showed up.

"LUNA!" yelled Heero as his heart stopped as he looked down at his wife's broken machine. He lowered his machine to a knee and he lowered himself to the ground. He ran over and opened the cockpit. He jumped down into the cockpit and found his wife; he took off Luna's helmet.

"Luna?" asked Heero as Luna opened her eyes as blood ran between them.

"Heero." said Luna weakly.

"Don't worry Luna you're be fine." said Heero as he unbuckled his wife from her cockpit before picking her up bridal style. Somehow Luna found the strength to wrap her arms around her husband's neck and place her face into his chest. Heero walked out and stood for a second looking onto the ruins of the Impulse.

Zechs sat back in his cockpit chair with sweet running down his face. "I shouldn't have done that." Said Zechs as he opened his eyes. He looked out to see Heero standing there with Luna in his arms. Zechs eyes widened as he felt his heart stop as his blood turned to solid ice. Heero's eyes were not controlled like normal instead they burned his pure hate and rage but that wasn't all, there was a look of a wild animal in a mood to kill that didn't care who or what got into his way. _"What have I unleashed?"_ Heero looked down and his eyes changed instantly instead of hate his eyes were filled with love.

"Don't worry Luna." said Heero "Just stay with me."

"I am not going anywhere Heero." said Luna as Heero turned and headed back into Wing Angel.

"Admiral, all shuttles are away and the Archangel is waiting for you and Vice Admiral Yuy to return to the Archangel." said an Orb operator as Heero sat down in Angel, Luna on his lap.

"On my way, have medical team standby Luna is hurt." said Heero as he turned and flew away. Meanwhile the Angel system inside the Impulse tried to self-destruct but found it couldn't so it did the next best thing; it fried its own military data base before frying its computer pad.

Heero landed on the Archangel and rushed Luna to the medical bay and to the only doctor he truly trusted. "I know it won't stop you from worrying but she is fine, a broken arm, a concussion and a small cut from where her head smashed on her helmet." said Dr. Keys as Heero sat beside his wife.

"It won't." said Heero as he sat beside Luna as the ship used its Lohengrin's to launch itself into the sky. _"I am going to make them pay for hurting you Luna."_

Later that day Zechs and Noin and a few technicians walk over the remains of the Impulse. "This is bad." said Zechs "He will never forgive us."

"You are talking about Heero?" asked Noin

"Yes." said Zechs "He will show no mercy and anyone who crosses him will die, he will feel it is necessary to make up for not protecting her."

"Do you really think Heero would kill his friends?" asked Noin

"To protect the woman he loves, I would do anything." said Zechs

**Well if you thought Duo was in trouble for pointing a gun at Luna then Zechs just unleashed hell, now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	72. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71 One Last try for Peace**

"So they attacked the Sanc kingdom." said the president

"Yes." Said a minister

"Can we use this against them?" asked the president

"Only 20 people died in a city of 3 million and those who died where soldiers." said Press minister "And since they said they were taking only coordinator families up with them and we have confirmed that. So it looks like they are just saving their own."

"It will just make it easier to remove them all at the same time." said Relena

"Relena did they offer any terms for peace?" asked the President

"No, they didn't." said Relena

"We need to buy some time maybe we should send another envoy for peace." said an aid

"Very good idea, Relena you will go to space and try talking to them again." said the president

"Excuses me Mr. President." Said Lady Une as the president looked up at her "Maybe sending Relena isn't the greatest idea, considering her old relationship with Heero it could be trouble." Relena eyes narrowed as she looked at Lady Une.

"I see, what do you suggest?" asked the president

Meanwhile Zechs sat at a computer terminal looking at the data from the Impulse while most of the combat data was destroyed a single personal file was left untouched by the virus. "What have I done?" asked Zechs as Noin walked into the room.

"What is it Zechs?" asked Noin

"Heero is going to kill me." said Zechs flatly as Noin's eyes widened and her heart stopped at the thought of her husband dieing. "For what I did to his wife."

"He wouldn't carry things that far." said Noin "You are Relena's brother."

"That means nothing to him." said Zechs as he pulled up an image of Heero holding Luna, his head was down looking at Luna. "Relena isn't the person he loves it's the woman in his arms."

"Sorry Zechs I still think those two are destined to be together." said Noin

"No, take a look of the file photos." said Zechs as he pulled up images. One was of Heero dressed in his white military uniform dance with Luna in a red dress. In the background were two more couples, one being Cagalli. The next one was of Heero with Luna sleep on his chest both where dressed in what appeared to be work out uniforms. One of Heero's arms was wrapped around Luna's back holding her close and most amazing part was that Heero is smiling in his sleep "How many people can get that close to Heero while he is asleep?"

"No one and he is smiling." said Noin

"He really loves her and I hurt if not killed her." said Zechs as he pulled up the image of Heero looking toward Zechs with a hurt Luna in his arms. His eyes said it all as Noin felt fear as she looked into those blue eyes. "He is in the mode to kill, the only reason why he didn't attack right there was his worry for his wife."

Meanwhile on board the Archangel Heero sat beside his wife's bed. "You know I am fine." said Luna as she opened her eyes.

"I know." said Heero

"You could go to meetings and look over data and plan out our next move." said Luna

"I can think and plan anywhere so might as well be at your side." Said Heero "I am just story I didn't get there in time."

"Your still human Heero." said Luna as she sat up. "Did the transports get away?"

"Everyone." said Heero

"How many did we lose?" asked Luna

"Five." said Heero "2 Orb Murasame and 3 Goufs."

"How many people got out?" asked Luna

"123 people." said Heero

"I guess five is worth that." Said Luna "But I wish it was lower."

"Same here." said Heero

"But what am I going to do about a Gundam?" asked Luna as Heero looked down.

"Luna I was saving this for your birthday but I built a new gundam for you." said Heero as Luna's eyes widened. "It wasn't ready when we came here, but I asked Erika to put a rush on it. Maybe in a week it will be ready."

Meanwhile Quatra sat at his desk, Dorothy was right music always clears his mind. "We are in the wrong, this war is wrong. If we want to be true to the idea of the gundams we would be fighting along side Heero against the Earth Spear not with it." Said Quatra as his phone rang. "Quatra Winner."

"Quatra this is Lady Une, we have a mission."

"Admiral Yuy to the bridge." said a voice over the intercom. Heero just sat there looking at Luna.

"Go, I'll be fine." said Luna as he stood up. He walked to the door stopping just as the door opened; he turned around to look back at Luna. "Go already."

"_Sometimes that man is too overly protective." _Thought Luna with a smile _"But that is one fault I am happy he has."_

Heero made his way to the bridge only to find Captain Flaga standing there. "What is it?" asked Heero

"We have a message from Yzak." said Murrue. Heero nodded as he went to the channel.

"Yes." asked Heero as Yzak's face appeared on the screen.

"They want to talk again." said Yzak "And the follows council members want to talk to them too and they want Orb to do it."

"After have our leader being shot at do they really think we would do that?" asked Heero

"No they want to be held in Orb." said Yzak "They want to see how a world with naturals and coordinators working together."

"I think that can be arranged." said Heero "At least they can't shot at us."

"True." said Yzak

"Very well I will send a message to Cagalli." said Heero "Any idea who they are sending?"

"Yes, four people." said Yzak

"Leading the talks will be lead by Lady Une, Quatra, Noin and a Dorothy Catalonia." said Yzak.

"Very well." said Heero "The Archangel was heading back today for a short leave so have them come here."

"I will, but will there be force to protect this colony." asked Yzak.

"Kira, La Flaga, Dearka and once the Destiny and Gaia are back online will all be there along with three Zaft ships." said Heero "If needed one of those ships can jump away and get us."

"Very well." said Yzak as he hung up the phone.

"Prepare for guests." said Heero as Captain La Flaga nodded. An hour later a shuttle with escorted by Sandrock and a white Taurus. Heero was standing in a flight room as he watched Quatra and Noin pull there machines along side the original Wing that stood across from Wing Angel and the Justice. The rebuilt Duel stood beside the Justice. Athrun had board just minutes before and now stood beside Heero in the flight ready room looking out the glass window into the hanger.

"So Quatra you said he was like Nicol?" asked Athrun

"I never meet Nicol except outside a battlefield but from the reports and what you have told me it seams so." said Heero as Athrun looked down at the blonde hair man lower himself to the deck.

"I see, well you are the highest ranking officer on the ship." said Athrun as Heero nodded as the two of them headed toward the door.

Quatra took a look around the hanger, Wing Angel and a red gundam he had never seen before. "Welcome onboard the Orb battleship Archangel." said Heero as Quatra turned and looked at his friend. Beside him stood a dark haired man in a white uniform.

"Ah, Heero it has been a while." said Lady Une as she walked up to Heero.

"Yes, it has." Said Heero flatly as he put his hands behind his back but making sure they could see the gun hanging from belt. "Now for ground rules while you are on this ship areas like the bridge, hanger, engine room and weapon stations are off limits unless with a guard and mine or Admiral Zala's permission."

"We understand Heero, how is Luna. Zechs was worried about maybe killing her." said Noin as Heero's eyes narrowed.

"Noin, if Zechs had killed Luna he and everyone else who had taken part of the battle in any way shape or form would be dead by now." said Heero

"I am fine." said Luna as she walked up. In her uniform, the only thing different was her arm was in a sling that ran under her right side, because of that her jacket was open showing her white under shirt. "He just worries too much sometimes."

"Ah so this is Lunamaria Yuy." said Dorothy as she appeared from behind Quatra

"Yes and you are?" asked Luna

"Dorothy Catalonia." said Dorothy as she bowed her head.

"Yes, I remember Heero talking about you." said Luna as she held out her good hand.

As Dorothy and Luna shook hands Noin was studying Lunamaria Yuy and comparing her to Relena. Luna was maybe an inch or two taller. Luna's hair is short and red; Relena's is long and brown. Relena dressed always wore a suit; Luna was in her military uniform.

One is a woman of peace the other is military woman. One a diplomat the other a gundam pilot, a coordinator and a natural. Lunamaria and Relena where worlds apart however it was Luna's eyes that spoke the story. They were a light shade of blue like Relena's but were Relena's are cold hers are warm. During her time as a flight instructor she saw to many of the warmth in her students eyes disappear after a couple of battles but here was a woman who had been though countless battles but remained herself.

"Let's head to the bridge." said Heero "We will make the jump from there."

All of them headed into the hallway as they floated to the bridge Noin turned to Luna. "So Lunamaria, where did you meet Heero?" asked Noin

"I meet him while I was serving on the Minerva during the second war." said Luna "Of course Heero was already a legend, for ending the second war. I actual wrote my final paper on him for flight school."

"I did a similar thing for my husband." said Noin

"Zechs?" asked Luna

"Yes." said Noin

"Is the Minerva like this ship?" asked Dorothy

"No it's a Zaft ship." said Luna as they reached the bridge.

"Captain you can prepare for jump." said Heero

"Yes, Admiral." said Captain Flaga "Newman prepare for jump."

"Yes, captain." said Newman as he powered up the drive. "Jump in 45 seconds."

"You might want to find a seat, the first time can be rough on you." said Heero as he headed to a chair Luna sate beside him as the newcomers strapped themselves into the remaining chairs. For a second nothing happened then a blinding flash of light and the ship shook a bit but then everything was back to normal.

"Jump complete." said Newman

"Start decent pattern, take us home, Newman." said Captain La Flaga

"Yes, Captain." said the helmsmen as the Archangel headed toward the Earth a couple of minutes later the ship flew over the water a large city in the distance. The Archangel landed smoothly in the water before pulling along side other war ships. In the distance a line of mobile suits stood. Noin could clearly see soldiers running around in normal military drills.

"Welcome to Orb." said Luna as they got off. As they walked down a gangway they finally saw Yzak talking with Cagalli.

"Cagalli." said Heero as he and Luna snapped to attention.

"Shouldn't you be saluting as well?" asked Noin as she looked at Athrun.

"No, saluting your wife is a little odd." said Athrun

"But she is an Athha is it and your Zala." said Noin "Is it not normal for the woman to take the last name of her husband?"

"Yes, but two things she is royalty and so are our children, I am not and the Zala name is a cursed name after what my father did." Said Athrun "I was thinking of changing my name for a while, and let the name die."

"I welcome you all to Orb." Said Cagalli "Heero would you introduce me?"

"Yes." Said Heero and after they went around introduction everyone the talking began.

"Now I want to know why you are all here, some of you are not government officials." Asked Heero

"True, and there is no reason to hide the truth from you Heero." said Quatra "Part of our mission is to learn about you. Relena wants me to confirm it's you and not some fake but I already know you are you."

"Noin and I will be the ones leading the talks for the Earth Nation." Said Lady Une

"I am here for three reasons." Said Dorothy "I am here to see how the people live side by side with each other, learn about the woman who has stolen the perfect pilot's heart and of course spend time with my boyfriend." With that she looked at Quatra as Heero raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting, I didn't predict that you two would be together." said Heero

"Well it is getting late." Said Cagalli as she looked at her watch it was already 6:30 "We should start our talks in the morning. I will have someone here shortly to take you to a hotel."

"Actual, Cagalli why don't have Quatra and Dorothy stay with me and Heero." Said Luna "Let the two pilots caught up with each other."

"If that is fine with them." said Cagalli

"Of course." said Quatra.

**The next couple of chapters happen in the Seed universe as they try to work out a peace. It also lets me show you how Heero and Luna live. Well I hope you liked this chapter, please keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	73. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72 Talk of Peace Prepare for War.**

"This is very nice." said Dorothy as she drank some wine in a restaurant looking out the window at the lights of the Orb at night.

"It is." said Luna "I just love the view."

"It reminds me of this restaurant in New York." said Dorothy

"It is quite a lovely city." said Quatra "I noticed a lot of construction."

"Well during the first and second war it was attacked, they where only half way done repairing the damage from the first invasion when the second one began." said Heero "They should be finished in a year or two."

"It does take a long time to clean up after a war, and things like families can't be rebuilt." Said Quatra "That is what the preventers were designed for, to make sure there are no more wars."

"That is Angel Squadron mission as well." said Luna

"If you are both trying to keep the peace then why fight each other?" asked Dorothy

"I don't know." said Heero as he drank his water "Personally I didn't expect that you would try to ban coordinators."

"I don't like it either Heero." said Quatra "From what Yzak told us coordinators and naturals seamed destined to fight each other. However I always believed that was a lie."

"Ya, I am a coordinator and Heero is a natural yet we are married. Cagalli is a natural and Athrun is a coordinator, it is the same story for Dearka and Miriallia, Shinn and Stella. All of us are married to person as you say are destined to fight each other." said Luna "A lot has changed since the end of the last war; it has become common for naturals and coordinators to marry."

"I see." said Dorothy "Yzak said something about coordinators having kids."

"That problem was only between married coordinators and was solved a few months before the beginning of the second war." said Luna as there food arrived.

Meanwhile Lady Une and Noin sat in the hotel bar eating there super. "It is strange being here." said Noin

"Yes, it just feels weird." said Lady Une

"Yes, I wonder if this is how Heero feels here or does he feel like that in our universe." said Noin

"He feels at home here." said Lady Une

"Do you think we can find a peace?" asked Noin

"I don't know, you know how Relena is now and if she was older she would be president." said Lady Une

"I know but truth be told, she isn't the same person who lived for peace." said Noin "I see more of the old Relena in Lunamaria then I do in Relena now."

"I agree and both of them are soldiers, they understand each other better." Said Lady Une

"Yes, I am now worried about what Relena will do once she meets Luna face to face." Said Noin

"We will have to cross the bridge when we come to it." said Lady Une "First lets deal with the peace talks."

Later that night Heero pulled his car into his and Luna's driveway. They got out of the car and as Heero walked toward the lock pad for the garage Quatra looked around. Even though it was dark he could tell some of the details of the house. It was a good size but wasn't huge seamed like lower upper class sort of what you excepted from two admirals.

"It may not be what you're used to Quatra, Heero said your family is wealthy." said Luna

"Oh, I don't really care." Said Quatra as he looked around the garage, beside the car there was a tool bench and two motorcycles. It looked like a normal garage except for the locked gun rack filled with different weapons. "I am just happy that you would open your home to us."

"You better get some rest; the talks begin at 9:30 tomorrow." Said Luna as Heero opened the door. "We have two spare rooms unless you want to share?"

Meanwhile in the Wing Universe Relena sat on her bed looking down at Heero's photo with tears in her eyes. "Heero…why Heero? Why would you attack your future home." said Relena as she brushed her hand over the photo of Heero taken when he entered her school. "There must be a reason….it must be that coordinator woman." With that she tightened her fist. "In order to get my Heero back…I need to get ride of her."

The next morning Quatra got up and quickly got ready he walked out to find Luna sitting in the kitchen eating some breakfast. "Morning." said Luna without looking up.

"Morning, where is Heero?" asked Quatra

"He went for his morning run." said Luna "He should be back in a couple of minutes depending if he decides to run five or six miles today."

"Don't you go with him Luna?" asked Dorothy as she walked out.

"Normally ya, but since you're here and I am hurt I took the day off." said Luna as Heero walked though the front door, in a green shirt and black pants. "Had a nice run?"

"Ya." said Heero "I should be ready in a couple of minutes and then we can all head to the base."

"Actual I don't have to be at the talks I am here to find out how Coordinators and Naturals live together." said Dorothy "So I was thinking that Luna could show me around the town."

"I can go, in fact technically Heero doesn't have to be there. Athrun will representing armed forces in the talks." said Luna "However we have to hurry Lacus's shuttle lands in half an hour."

"Lacus?" asked Dorothy

"Supreme chairwoman of the plants and one of our friends." said Heero as he pointed toward one of the photos on the wall. There was a picture of Luna with pink haired woman holding drinks. "She is also Kira Yamato's wife, he me and Athrun are known as the legendary three gundam pilots for our actions during the first and second war."

"Ya, and her songs are still popular." Said Luna "I have to ask her is the rumors are true and she is doing a new CD."

"I wouldn't bet on it." said Heero as he sipped some coffee "Those rumors have been around since she became chairwoman."

"Well the rumor is she is doing a series of lullabies, the same ones she sings to hers and Kira's son." said Luna "And we both know she sings songs to her kid."

"True." said Heero as he looked at his watch "I better hit the shower."

A half an hour later Heero and Luna along with the others stood on the tarmac as a shuttle landed. Out of the shuttle came four people one being Lacus, her long pink hair pulled back into one long pony tail. Beside her stood a woman in a white Zaft captain uniform.

"Captain Hawke long time no see." said Luna with a grin as she saluted.

"Sis…" said Meyrin with a grin "First I am a captain you are a vice admiral I should saluted you." Then both of them just hugged.

"It's been too long Lacus." said Cagalli as she walked up with Athrun at her side. All three of them looked down at the small baby sleeping in Lacus's arms.

"It has, and its little Siegel's first time on Earth." said Lacus as her son opened his eyes before yawning and looking up at his aunt and uncle. In the distance a brown haired woman snapped photos from one of what had to be three different cameras. Behind them all was a Zaft soldier in his best uniform just a normal guard.

"Lets head in for the talks shall we?" said Lacus

"Lets, I really want to find a peaceful solution to this." said Lady Une

"The Plants also want a peaceful end to this." said Lacus

"Let's take this inside." said Cagalli

"Cagalli Dorothy wants to see how coordinators and Naturals live together, so I was going to show her the town." said Luna

"Sounds good." said Cagalli with a smile

"Why don't you go as well Meyrin." said Lacus

"Chairwoman." said Meyrin

"It's been a while since you have spent a day with your sister. So go show Dorothy around the city. You too Miriallia, this is a closed door meeting so no cameras will be allowed in." said Lacus

"Thanks." Said Miriallia as the group walked off leaving Meyrin, Luna, Miriallia and Dorothy standing there.

"So what are we waiting for lets do some shopping." said Meyrin.

The talks were being held in a meeting room in the angel squad flight school building. Cagalli sat at the head of a large table with Athrun and Heero on either side. Across from them sat Lacus, her kid was now in the base nursery. On the sides of the table sat Yzak and a minister of the coordinator colony and across from them sat Lady Une, Noin and Quatra.

"All right let's start out slow and small by listing the complaints one at a time." said Cagalli as she started the talks.

Hours later the four girls sat at a food stand eating lunch, Meyrin and Luna where out of their uniforms but some soldiers would still saluted Luna when they saw her. "Everyone does seam to get along quite well here." Said Dorothy "but how is it other places?"

"Well in the plants most people don't hold grudges against naturals but there are a few of us but growing since a lot of us are married to coordinators." Said Miriallia "As for the Earth there are still some strong patches of Anti-coordinator areas but they lost a lot of power after the two wars."

"I see." said Dorothy

"It's no different then people who hated people in the past because of there race." said Meyrin as she shipped her water "In time that will disappear too."

"So tell me what was Heero like before he came here?" asked Luna "I heard his side but I want to hear the other side."

"Well I fought Heero once." Said Dorothy

"You're a mobile suit pilot?" asked Meyrin

"No, it was in Miss Relena's school in the Sanc kingdom and it was a fencing match." Said Dorothy "I had a feeling he was a gundam pilot and at the time I felt that the only way to find out about someone was to fight them. Heero shoved the sword though the edge of my mask, that told me that he was a warrior."

Meanwhile Heero sat listening to Yzak and Lady Une argue it out while Cagalli and Lacus tried to solve there problems. "The simple truth is that coordinators are illegal we are only trying to enforce the law." said Lady Une

"The law is wrong and you know it, it was pushed though by Peacecraft and her raciest supporters." snapped Yzak

"Miss Relena isn't a raciest." said Noin

"Lets just calm down shall we." said Quatra

"Yes, we can't make destion in hast." said Cagalli "Now I understand the law is the law but surely there must be some room here. You could allow this one colony to be a coordinator colony and the rest will remain non coordinator."

"I personally would agree to that but I know the president wouldn't." said Lady Une "He would say it starts a with one and becomes two and so one."

"Lady Une I don't think you understand what sort of potion you are in." said Heero as Lady Une looked at him.

"Orb may not fight you, but the entire Zaft military will and as a Commander of Angel squadron I have 25 ace level mobile suits under my direct command from Orb, Zaft and the Earth Alliance, not counting the gundams and I will lead them into a war with you." said Heero as Noin's eyes widened.

"But you said Orb wouldn't fight us?" said Noin

"Orb will not attack another nation." Said Cagalli "That is one of our founding ideas but Angel squadron is under Heero's command if one of the three nations go to war against anyone other then the three powers here, Heero can decide if will join them or not on his own free from my direct command."

"So you start giving some ground, you haven't seen all that we can do." Said Heero "And don't think because some of the people I would be fighting are my friends means anything to me."

"Lunamaria I have to ask you are you and Heero thinking about having a kid?" asked Dorothy as Luna's eyes widened as the other two women looked at Dorothy. "I noticed that you looked at Lacus kid with longing in your eyes."

"Luna?" asked Meyrin as her sister shifted in her seat and didn't say a word.

"It's true isn't it?" said Miriallia.

"We had an appoint in two weeks." said Luna "But we pushed it back because of the war."

"Luna why didn't you tell me?" asked Meyrin

"Because we don't want to make a big deal about it." said Luna "You remember how some nut case broke into the lab and tried to steal Lacus's and Kira's kid before implantation to hold him hostage. Heero and I don't want to go though that."

"I understand." said Miriallia "In fact me and Dearka have been talking about having a kid in a year or two. Of course Dearka wants a son."

"And what of the perfect soldier does he want a son as well?" asked Dorothy

"No, he told me he wants a daughter first." said Luna with a smile

"Perfect I can't wait to have a little niece. Have you told mom yet?" asked Meyrin

"If I haven't told you do you think I told mom yet?" asked Luna as Meyrin blinked.

"I guess not." said Meyrin

"I was going to tell you when it got closer to the date." said Luna

"So Heero is going to have two coordinator women to protect." said Dorothy as Luna looked at her.

"Is that a problem?" asked Luna

"No…not for me." Said Dorothy "It is the soul of a person that matters to me and that can't be designed in a lab. However I can see Miss Relena having a problem with it."

"It isn't really her concern." said Meyrin

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I would ask that you would keep on reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75**


	74. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73 History Lesson **

Heero sat behind his desk doing some paperwork, his uniform jacket hanging around the back of chair the meeting would begin again in another hour. "Heero?" asked Quatra as he walked into the room.

"Ya" asked Heero

"Would you really launch a full scale attack on us?" asked Quatra

"Yes, I would." said Heero "Quatra there is something I want to show you, clear your schedule with Lady Une."

"What are are you going to show me?" asked Quatra

"I am going to show you the pass." said Heero as he stood up and threw his jacket back on.

Meanwhile in the Wing universe Duo stood beside Howard looking at the growing number of mobile suits gathering at the lunar base. "They are building up for an assault even as they speak peace." Said Duo

"Ya, but what do you expect." said Howard "Governments always play both sides building up weapons as they try to peace. I think they are just buying time with these talks until they have the force needed to launch an attack."

"Do you really think Relena would lie about trying to make peace in order to wage war?" asked Duo

"Relena hasn't been herself in years and from what you said about Heero being married and to a coordinator isn't going to make her any better." said Howard

Heero and Quatra walked down the street toward a series of large hangers just outside the base line. "Heero what is this place?" asked Quatra as Heero opened the door to show a large hanger bay with lines of different mobile suits.

"This is a museum about two wars." said Heero as Quatra looked at the lines of mobile suits. "We have machines used by all sides here Zaft, EA and Orb they are all here. However the real important room is in here."

With that they walked down to a large circle room. There stood life size replicates of Wing Angel, Strike Freedom and the Infinite Justice. Each machine had there backs to each other in a circle. Along the sides of the room stood six machines two of which he knew as Wing and Wing Zero.

"I thought it right for Wing's final resting place is beside the rebuilt Wing Zero and someday the real Wing Angel." said Heero

"All three of your gundams should be side by side." said Quatra "So these are the legendary three gundams as you put it?"

"Yes, we have the Strike, Aegis, the Freedom, the Justice, the Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice all the machines used by use though both wars all standing in this room." Said Heero as Quatra walked over to a display case in front of Wing Zero, in it was photos and information about Heero and to his surprise there was a photo of all the other gundam pilots including himself.

"So you are really more apart of this world then you really ever was of ours?" asked Quatra

"Yes, I spent almost a decade here, it is my home. I have fought in both wars here." said Heero "At first I was hell bent on finding away to go back to you guys but soon I accepted that I couldn't and I started to make friends here. I don't want to go back with you."

"I understand Heero." said Quatra "Maybe after this is all settled we can work out away for all of us could visit each other."

"Maybe." said Heero as he crossed his arms "Quatra there is one thing that may confirm why we are trying so hard to make sure you don't follow the same path of Natural on Coordinator war. I am going to show you what has been called the room of tears."

"Room of Tears?"

"It records the Break the World and the Tears of the Stars." said Heero (I don't know what they call it when the Plant colonies were destroyed so I made it up)

"What are those?" asked Quatra

"Let me show you." said Heero with that Heero walked toward a small door. He opened it and suddenly a sad song filled the air. _(The one Lacus sang to the kids Fields of Hope I think was its name) _Quatra walked into the room and looked at the photos lining the wall. His heart was breaking as he looked at the photos and videos of death and destruction.

"What is this?" asked Quatra

"The break the world tragedy basically operation Meteor." said Heero "A group of coordinators who suffered loses at Junius Seven wanted to punish the earth for what they did and decided to drop the colony on earth. We broke it up into smaller pieces but still 30 million people died when the pieces fell to earth and the tidal wave the hit the coast lines."

"30….million people?" asked Quatra stunned by the numbers.

"Than came the war and more died then final a group of naturals fired a beam weapon that destroyed four coordinator colonies killing another 13 million people." said Heero "In all around 45 million people died in both wars in a span of 4 years."

"45 million people." said Quatra

"Yes and that is why we don't want you to follow the path we did, it cost to many lives." said Heero "However the cat is out of the bag, you can't stop people from having coordinators so you must learn to live to them."

"I agree with you but it isn't up to me. I follow orders from the president." said Quatra

"And Relena controls the president." said Heero

"She would be president if she was older." said Quatra

"I know." said Heero "And it allows me to see the truth behind these talks."

"What do you mean?" asked Quatra

"The talks is all a fake, leading us to think we are making headway toward peace as you build up a military attack force." said Heero "Relena will not rest until all coordinators are gone. I just hope you were not aware of the plan because if you are I will be forced to kill you."

"Heero give peace a chance both sides want it." said Quatra "We just haven't decided on the terms yet."

"I hope your right because I want this to end." said Heero

"I don't want to fight either Heero." said Quatra "the weight of all the deaths I have caused still weigh down my soul."

"I know I feel the same." said Heero "But there is another reason this war is causing me and Luna a personal problem."

"A personal problem?" asked Quatra

"We were planning to start a family in about two weeks before this came up." Said Heero as Quatra's eyes widened as he looked at Heero.

"A family?" asked Quatra

"Ya." said Heero "and before you ask yes we are going coordinator."

"I am trying to image what Duo would say about you becoming a father." said Quatra with a laugh "Well either way congratulation."

"Thanks but we haven't gone yet, we are waiting till this war is over so the sooner it is the over the sooner I can hold my daughter." said Heero.

"I will try my best to make that happen." Said Quatra "Since your going coordinator do you have any idea how you want your daughter to look?"

"Tentatively." said Heero "I want her to look like her mother and Luna wants her to have my eyes."

"I see." said Quatra "Names?"

"Haven't gotten that far yet." said Heero "I would like it if you do not tell Relena, that knowledge would push her off the edge if she isn't already."

"I will not tell he, but what about the others?" asked Quatra

"As long as they don't tell Relena I don't care." said Heero "Come on now that you know maybe we can form a peace."

A few days later Heero sat behind his desk looking over paperwork. "Come on in Luna." said Heero, Luna walked in.

"You really need to tell me how you know I was there before I even knocked." said Luna with a grin as she sat across from her husband. "Well the talks seam to be going well. Maybe we will be ably to keep our appoint."

"We can hope." said Heero before grinning "How did your mother take the news?"

"How do you think?" asked Luna "She loves you and have been on our case to have a kid since you proposed to me. She was happy to say the least and ecstatic when I said we plan on having a girl."

"I am just luckily your mother likes me." said Heero

"Any luck in getting the Impulse back?" asked Luna

"Not really." said Heero "I haven't been pushing for it, it's a small thing we can deal with at the end and with your new gundam almost finished I felt no reason to push for it until needed. How is your arm?"

"It's fine." Said Luna as she pulled her arm out of the sling

"You should really let it rest longer." said Heero

"This coming from the man who snapped his own broken arm back into place." said Luna with a grin.

"So we have reached a tentative agreement?" asked Cagalli as all the sides sat around the table the next afternoon.

"Yes, in return for complete disbarment of the Neo-Plants except for a Zaft ship with the jump drive." said Yzak

"We will give you the right to govern your colony laws so long as they do not interfere with trade." said Lady Une "Of course the president will have to sign on but it seams like a fair deal."

"Very well, the Archangel will be ready to go in about an hour." Said Heero

"I will also make sure that the Impulse is returned to you." said Lady Une as Heero nodded before walking out of the room and headed toward a large hanger in Morganroute.

"Is it ready?" asked Heero

"Just some fine tuning." said Luna as Heero looked up at his wife's new gundam. It looked a lot like the Impulse's force mode but like Wing Angel it was made of phase shift Gundamiun armor. Under its gun barrel rested another gun barrel, a short rang buster rife. It didn't have the power of Heero's rife but it would still turn enemy mobile suits to dust. There were other improvements like engines capable of reaching space on its own, energy shields, guns replaced with beams and the four red stabilizers wings on the back now could shot off into four dragoon beam cannons.

"You know it isn't easy building all these gundams." Said Erika as he walked up to the Yuys

"Can't be helped." said Heero "I just hope we don't have to test the Heaven Impulse in battle. Load it onto the Archangel but keep it off limits from people. No reason to show it to our guests."

Hours later Lady Une, along with Dorothy, Noin and Quatra stood before the president and his cabinet including Relena.

"All in all it is a far deal." said Lady Une

"I see it does seamed fair." said a Minster

"I can't believe you would consider trusting these coordinators. I thought the entire point behind these talks was to rebuild our forces." said Relena as Quatra's eyes widened Heero was right yet again.

"If it avoids war that is all that matters." Said the Minster

"All this does is delay the war; in time their numbers will grow we need to crush them now before they grow." Said Relena "We have the force we should attack now and remove them for the universe."

"Sir, I talked this peace in good faith that we would honor our deal." Said Lady Une

"You don't have that power Lady Une." Said the president "Inform the preventers we attack in 24 hours."

"Excuses me Mr. President but this deal to return the Impulse Gundam is it." said Relena "Is a good place to remove some of there force before an attack. They would likely send one if not more of the gundams and we can destroy or capture them before the battle."

"A very good plan, Relena." said the president. "We will carry it out."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, now I have something to ask of you. I still haven't decided on what Heero/Luna's daughter name will be I have some ideas but I haven't decided. If you have any ideas please send them in. As for the number of people who died I guessed as well so please forgive me. Just for your information next chapter Relena meets Luna face to face. Thanks for all the reviews I would ask that you keep on reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75**


	75. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74 The War begins**

"So this war is over?" asked Shinn

"It would seam." said Athrun as they stood around the coordinator colony control room.

"It isn't." said Heero as he walked in "It's all been a ploy."

"What?" asked Cagalli "They just sent a time to meet to sign the treaty, how can it be a ploy?"

"I got this from the preventer's data base look at the orders given to their forces." said Heero as he pulled up the order from the preventer data base. "It's a trap to get as many off us as they can."

"Those dirty naturals!" yelled Yzak as he slammed his fist on the table "We need to attack right away."

"And look like the aggressors?" asked Luna

"We can't go to a signing of a treaty when we know is just a set up for a trap." said Yzak

"Yes we can, only we trap the trapper." said Heero with a grin

The next day a shuttle launched from the Archangel heading toward the peace signing onboard the nearby Peace Million 2. "I hope this works." said Yzak as he sat in the shuttle.

"It will." said Luna as Peace Million neared. She looked over to her husband; his eyes were closed as if he was asleep. Luna knew he was really planning everything out. The shuttle came to a stop inside the hanger of Peace Million.

"It's time." Said Heero as he stood up and headed toward door. Inside the hanger Relena along with another Minister stood with Noin and Sally Po as there guards. Also standing there was the Gundam Pilots and Howard. Slowly the shuttle door and Heero walked down the steps to set foot on Peace Million. Next came Luna.

"_Not good." _thought Noin as she noticed Relena's eyes narrow as she glared at Lunamaria. Next came Yzak and one of his ministers and finally Dearka and Shinn representing Zaft stepped off. Last of the Miriallia camera in hand.

Slowly all the sides came together. "I thought your leader and the leader of the plants would be joining us Heero." Said Relena

"Family issues Cagalli's little boy came down with the flue and since Lacus is Cagalli's son aunt she is with him as well." said Heero "I will be signing for Orb, the cosigner will be Lunamaria. As for Zaft Commander Dearka and Commander Shinn will stand in for Lacus. But first were is the Impulse?"

"It's right over there." said Relena as she pointed to the back of the hanger "But you're not going anywhere." With that guards from all over came out guns at the ready Miriallia was taking photos of the action as fast as she could.

"I am sorry Heero; we have no say in the orders." Said Duo

"So am I." said Heero "Now what happens Relena?"

"Simple I will kill all the coordinators and you will be mine Heero." Said Relena

"That isn't going to happen Relena." Said Heero as the back of the shuttle opened up and out of it rose a gundam they had never seen before. "Allow me to introduce the Strike Freedom." The guards backed up as Kira turned on all his guns and aimed it all over the ship.

"You backstabbing coordinators." Yelled Relena

"Backstabbing you are the one who lead us into a trap." Snapped Yzak

"You coordinators are all evil and you're the worst of them all!" yelled Relena as she pointed at Luna.

"You don't even now me or any coordinators outside of Yzak for that matter." said Luna

"You took Heero away from me that makes you evil!" yelled Relena

"And how did I do that?" asked Luna "He asked to marry me after 2 and ½ years of dating was I suppose to say no to the man I love?"

"He is mine!" yelled Relena as she dashed forward fist raised. Luna rolled her eyes as she caught the flying fist in mid air.

"Calm down." ordered Luna as Relena sent her other fist flying around aiming to hit Luna across the head. Luna ducked as she sent her own fist into Relena's gut. Relena felt the wind get knocked out of her as Luna leaned forward and whispered into Relena's ear. "You forgot Heero is not only my husband but we train together and soon we will have a kid together and she is going to be a coordinator." Relena's eyes widened as she heard that before her eyes closed and passed out.

"Now I believe we will be taking our leave." said Heero as Luna placed Relena on the floor. "Dearka, Shinn make sure the Impulse is loaded onto the shuttle transport bay."

"Sure, we are gundam pilots so why not do the job of a mechanic." said Dearka as he and Shinn walked off.

"Looks like we are going to war." said Heero

"Yes." Said Sally Po "Listen Heero we don't like it but it is the law and we have to follow it."

"I know and I will fight you." said Heero as he turned and headed back to the shuttle. The Shuttle flew away with the Freedom at its side.

"So how long do you think we have until they attack?" asked Luna

"As soon as Relena wakes up she will call the president and then the attack will begin." said Heero "And after what you told her she is going to be out for blood."

"Sorry I just couldn't help it." said Luna "They way she is trying to break us up I just needed to rube it in her face."

"I am fine with it." said Heero as he placed an arm around his wife "Also your form was perfect."

"I had a good teacher." said Luna "Now we better get ready."

An hour later Relena awoke in the Peace Millions. "What happened?" asked Relena

"You tried to attack Lunamaria and she punched you." said Noin

"Lunamaria." said Relena with venom in her voice. "Where is she?"

"She left with Heero." answered Noin

"You let her go?" snapped Relena

"Well they did have a gundam standing by, we really had no choose." said Sally

"She needs to die." snapped Relena "Before it's to late."

"Before what?" asked Noin

"She said her and Heero are going to have a kid." said Relena as both Noin's and Sally's eyes widened. "I can't let Heero's child be a dirty coordinator. Get me the president we must whip both universes clean of all coordinators."

"What happened to us?" asked Quatra as he sat in the ready room with the other pilots.

"What do you mean?" asked Duo

"I mean we used to fight for the freedom of the colonies but now we are fighting to oppress them." said Quatra

"There has to be limits to freedom we do not want another war to break out because of two different groups of humans." said Trowa

"I don't want war just like the rest of you but I don't think there is a problem with coordinators." said Quatra

"I agree with you Quatra." said Duo "However we are preventers we follow the orders of the government. I am not going to turn into a traitor and go on the run I will not put Hilde though that because a few minutes ago Hilde called…turns out I am going to be a dad."

"Congratulation Duo." said Trowa as Wufei nodded his head and Quatra smiled.

"Thanks I wanted to pass out when I heard the news, I just wish this was over I want to go home and be with my wife and unborn kid." said Duo

"Heero wants the same." Said Quatra as the others looked at him.

"What?" asked Duo

"Heero and Lunamaria have an appoint once this is over they will start a family." said Quatra as the other pilots eyes widened.

"Old no smile a dad." said Duo

"Yes, to a little girl." said Quatra

"Since they know all these things I am guessing they are going coordinator?" asked Trowa

"Ya." said Quatra

"I think messing with your genes is un honorable everyone should have an equal start." said Wufei "Also I can't wait to fight Heero."

"All pilots man your machines we are about to engage the enemy." said Sally's voice over the speakers as she stood on the bridge.

"Miss Relena would you please take a shuttle to the Lunar base." said Noin

"No I want to watch as the coordinators are removed from this universe." Said Relena "Also make sure to capture one of there ships we need the jump drive to remove all coordinators from both Universes."

Noin looked down "Miss Relena I have to say this, this isn't right we can still talk for peace." Said Noin

"The time for talk is over, is my brother on the way?" asked Relena

"Yes, Zechs is coming with the lunar force he will be here in ten minutes." Said Noin

"Good." said Relena

Meanwhile in the command center of the coordinator colony Yzak looked down at the readings from the sensors. "We have 50 mobile suits carriers coming from the moon they will be here in ten minutes." said a minister "That is over seven hundred mobile suits all coming our way."

"Don't worry." Said Heero

"Don't worry that is about the same number of suits that took part in the Christmas battle against libera." Said a minister "and your telling us not to worry."

"Yes, numbers will mean nothing in the coming battle." Said Heero

"We only have what 400 suits?"

"450." Said Luna "Not counting the gundams."

"Like the gundams will make up for all the mobile suits they have."

"Have faith we can hold them this time but what are you going to do in the long run?" asked Heero

"I think we should revisit the idea of abounding the colony and heading to there universe." said Yzak

"Alright we will hold a meeting and if the battle starts going against us we will start the evacuation." Said a minister

"Alright." said Heero as he and Luna walked out the door. "So what is your plan Heero, even we can't fight off seven hundred mobile suits by ourselves."

"I have a way." said Heero "Now we need to man our machines."

A couple of minutes later hundreds of Leos, Taurus, Scorpions mobile suits lined up as they the waited for the order to go into battle. In front of them stood the Gundams with the Tallgeese and Noin's white Taurus. Behind there lines stood Peace Million.

Across from them stood the colonies defense force and a couple Zaft ships in the lead stood the Archangel and on either side was the Minerva and the Eternal. "Angel squad launch." said Heero as the launchers of the Archangel opened up.

"Admiral Heero Yuy Wing Angel." said Heero as Angel flew out.

"Infinite Justice Athrun Zala." said Athrun as he took off.

"Lunamaria Yuy Heaven's Impulse taking off." said Luna as she launched. Meanwhile the other machines launched.

"Lacus send out the Meteors." said Kira

"Right." said Lacus as she sat on the bridge of Eternal like she did all those years ago.

"Lacus I wish you wouldn't be here." said Kira

"Don't worry Kira." said Lacus before turning to Waltfield. "Mr. Waltfield would you please launch the meteors?"

"Just like old times Pink Princesses." said Waltfield as he launched the two meteors from the side of the ship. "Slowly the Freedom and the Justice backed into their meteors.

"So we are going to do another battle." said Dearka as he lined up with the other gundams with Heero in the center.

"This is Secretary of State Relena Dorland lay down your weapons and surrender or we will destroy you." said Relena over the radio

"Yzak may I speak?" asked Lacus over her link to the command center.

"Go headed." said Yzak

"Please open all channels." said Lacus

"Channel open."

"This is Supreme Chairwoman Lacus Yamato of the Plant council I must to inform you that Chairman Yzak Joule of the Neo-plants has decided not to take you offer of surrender." said Lacus "Instead we ask that everyone return to the table and we try once again to reach a peaceful coextended."

"Naturals and coordinators can never live peacefully together." said Relena "Now give up our we will destroy you."

"I am so sorry it came to this, all we are trying to do is stop you from repeating the mistake we did by hating each other." said Lacus "Hate will only lead to pain and hate on this scale leads to unending tears but we must defended. Admiral Yuy I put our hope for peaceful worlds in your hands."

"Thank you Lacus." said Heero "All forces Angel Squad will take point, Kira Athrun."

"I am ready." said Kira

"Let's do it." said Athrun

"Ya let the Legendary three take point I am sure they can handle this." said a voice over the radio as Wing Angel, the Freedom and the Justice headed toward the enemy lines a few seconds later the rest of the gundams flew forward as well along with a group of 50 suits behind them. The remaining forces staying back as a defense line.

"All forces is this Preventer Wind move forward and engaged the enemy." ordered Zechs as the mobile suits flew forward.

"Range to target 30 seconds." said Heero as he gripped the controls of Wing Angel.

"15 seconds out of range." said Zechs as the Tallgeese flew forward.

"10."

"5"

"0" said both Heero and Zechs. Heero raised his buster rife, Zechs his gun. Athrun and Kira opened up all there weapons as well as Trowa. In an instant both sides sent a massive wave of missiles, rockets and beams at each other. The battle had begun.

**Thanks for the reviews, I have posted a poll of the names I like for Luna's and Heero's daughter so please go vote. Also I will be slow in the update because of tests/papers and I am thinking about a sequel and I want to plan it out to see what it would look like and that will decided how I will end this story. Now as for the battle coming in the next chapter here are the match ups.**

**Heero vs. Zechs**

**Luna vs. Noin**

**Athrun vs. Duo**

**Kira vs. Quatra**

**Shinn vs. Wufei **

**Dearka vs. Trowa**

**Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I would ask that you keep on reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	76. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75 Shields and Swords**

All the weapon ports on the two meteors opened up on the enemy fleet. "Evade." ordered Trowa as the mobile suits moved out of the way, but still many suits feel to it wave of missiles.

"Wow…those two suits just launched more missiles then even Heavyarms." said Duo

"Now it is time to even the odds." said Heero as he pressed a button on his control panel and his virus inside the preventer's database began its work.

"Sir." said an operator on Peace Million

"What is it?" asked Howard

"It's the mobile suits IFF singles they have all changed." said the operator

"What?" asked Sally

"None of the suits are reading as friendly." said the operator

"But what without that our suits can't tell friend from enemies." said Sally as she looked out over the chaotic battlefield in front of her. "Order all forces back."

"What are you doing?" asked Relena

"Our forces can't fight without IFF radios, we will have so many friendly fire cases." explained Sally "We have to order our forces back."

"No keep going." said Relena

"Miss Relena…hundreds of people will die." said Sally

"If it removes coordinators from our world it is worth it." said Relena "Make sure you capture one of their jump ships so that we can take this war to them."

In the battle Wufei sent a dragon into a Gouf when suddenly he noticed two of the Gundams leading a lead a team of mobile suits into battle. They were not Heero's or his wife's machine they were the other two machines from the attack on the Sanc Kingdom.

"A gundam." said Shinn as he noticed one of the gundams. "That must be Altron gundam."

"Shinn?" asked Stella

"I'll be fine Stella finish the mission." said Shinn as he pulled his sword and Wufei pulled his trident.

"Be careful Shinn." said Stella as she lead the force away as Shinn dashed forward with his sword.

Meanwhile on board the Eternal Lacus sat watching the battle and praying for everyone safe return but most of all for her husband and her close friends. "Don't worry Lacus there singles are still coming in strong." said Waltfield.

"Thanks but it won't stop me from worrying." said Lacus as she looked out over the battlefield as it got closer and closer to the colony.

Inside the battlefield Dearka flew through the battlefield firing his Busters weapons as fast as possible. Dearka watched as a group of three Leos blew up from firer from a group of Taurus "Looks like Heero's plan is working." Said Dearka as his alarm went off as a wave of missiles came flying toward him. He quickly pulled himself out of the fire only to have another wave of missiles coming at him. "Take this!" yelled Dearka as he fired all his weapons hitting the incoming threats.

"It would seam that you are a long range firepower mobile suit as well." said Trowa "No matter."

Another place on the battlefield Athrun flew in his meteor when suddenly a glowing beam came down from above. "What?" asked Athrun as he snapped the meteor out of the way. He turned to see a black mobile suit with black wings. "Deathsythe Heero said it's a stealth type mobile suit."

"Dang I missed." said Duo as he charged forward again.

"I need more movability." said Athrun as he disengaged from the meteor and pulled his two sided sword.

Elsewhere Heero and Luna stood back to back as they fired at all the mobile suits around them. "How is the new suit working Luna?" asked Heero as Luna took a hit from a beam on her energy shield.

"It's working good." said Luna as an alarm went off in both suits. Both Yuys looked up to see two white mobile suits coming down from above them.

"Zechs." said Heero as he pulled his sword as Zechs did the same.

At that moment Quatra cut apart an Orb M-1 only to see the Strike Freedom come flying at him. Quatra braced himself as Kira disagreed himself from the meteor and pulled his swords. "I don't really want to fight you but it seams that I have no choose in the matter."

"Take this!" yelled Dearka as he fired a massive wave of missiles at Trowa.

"He does have firepower and seams to be built around the same lines as Heavyarms. He may have the same weakness." said Trowa as he fired all his weapons back. "However I can't save bullets and wait for him to run out, because he has beam weapons and from the number of attacks he has launched power seams not to be a problem, so I have to find another way."

"This is Heavyarms." said Dearka "This is going to be tough fighting basically the same machine. Oh well its going to fun."

"Take this!" yelled Duo as he brought his scythe around but hit an energy shield in front of a normal shield. "I really hate those things." Suddenly a sword came up from below, Duo pulled back just in time to miss Athrun's sword. As Athrun's sword flew up Duo brought the bunt end of his Scythe into the Justice's face.

"Who are you?" asked Wufei "I want to know who I am killing."

"Shinn Asuka of the Zaft defense group and you are Chang Wufei." said Shinn

"Once I defeat you I will be one step closer to defeating Heero." said Wufei as he did an upper cut on the Destiny but missed by inches.

"Like you could, I have been trying to defeat him for years." said Shinn as he backed up and fired the main cannon.

"So you can't defeat a perfect warrior be being an unhonorable coordinator." said Wufei

"Honor is something you earn you aren't born with it." said Shinn as Wufei sent one of his dragon arms forward. Shinn ducked under the attack before reaching out his glowing hand. An explosion ripped through Altron as his arm broke into pieces. Wufei backed up as the Destiny's eyes glowed.

"As for fighting my brother-in-law first you will have to defeat me." said Shinn

Quatra and Kira clashed both their swords together. Quatra's eyes widened as two lower beam guns appeared and took aim at his legs. Quickly Quatra pulled his legs up just as the beams fired just missing them. Instantly Quatra kicked himself way from the Freedom.

"He is good, well what would I expect from Heero's friends." said Kira as he turned on all the guns of the Freedom and sent his Dragoon pods off. Instantly the targeting dome appeared in front of him as the targets began to be picked.

Quatra's eyes widened as this one machine started to throw out a massive amount of fire and started hitting targets all around him. Sandrock moved as fast as possible but it was having trouble not getting hit by the beam shots.

"Zechs." said Heero as he clashed swords with his oldest enemy.

"Heero." said Zechs as her pulled back and fired his whip. Heero fired his shoulder guns at the same moment their wives where fighting as well. Noin's beam bounced off Luna's shield. Luna fired back but Noin kept moving out of the way of her fire.

"She is good." said Noin as a beam grazed by her suit's shoulder. "Well what would I except from Heero's wife." Suddenly from under the main barrel of Luna's gun a large beam shot out. Noin got out of the way as a shot just as power as Heero's wing buster rife came shooting out.

"Well that works." Said Luna as she pulled her sword and charged forward.

"Noin!" yelled Zechs as he went to his wife's aid only to take fire from Heero's feathers.

"Your fight is with me, I will not let you harm Luna again." Said Heero as Zechs turned around just in time to block the sword strike. Both suits began to pitch and roll trading short and middle range fire like they did so many years ago inside Libra all the while flying away from the main battle it was their personal fight.

Captain Murrue Flaga sat onboard the Archangel watching as the battle came closer to closer, unlike Lacus or Cagalli who floated beside her chair, her husband was sitting in his mobile suit along side the archangel. "Athrun can take care of himself." said Murrue

"I know but still." said Cagalli as suddenly Yzak's face appeared on the screen. "What is going on Yzak?"

"The council has agreed to evaluate the colony while the battle is happening." said Yzak

"Very well I will send one of the ships to protect you as you the shuttles jump away." Said Lacus

"Commander La Flaga you go as well." Ordered Cagalli

"All right." said La Flaga as he flew off.

"Even with the number of jump capable shuttles you gave us it will still take some time." Said Yzak

"We can hold them." Said Cagalli

Athrun threw his beam digger at the Deathsythe; Duo took the hit on his bat wing and kept going. "So you are one of Heero's friends?" asked Duo as he clashed beam weapons again.

"Ya I am Athrun Zala." said Athrun "In fact I was Heero's best man at his and Luna's wedding."

"Duo Maxwell God of Death and I was Heero's first friend." said Duo with a grin as they clashed beam weapons again.

Quatra watched as the Strike Freedom kept firing at him and the nearby mobile suits "He isn't aiming to kill." Said Quatra

"I have to end this battle but I will not kill." said Kira as he blew off a Leo's arm and leg.

"Why are we doing this?" asked Quatra as he lowered his swords. To his surprised Kira lowered his guns. "I mean I don't have any problems with coordinators and fact the ones I meet seam very friendly well beside Yzak. I can tell you don't want to fight as much as I do."

Noin flew backward as she moved away the Luna's sword. Noin fired back but Luna rolled out of the way. As she rolled the four red points on the back of the Impulse flew off and started to fire beam shots at Noin's suits. One shot found its mark hitting the Taurus suit in the arm. Noin fired back but she couldn't hit Luna.

On board Peace Million Relena stood watching as the forces advanced on the coordinator colony with a smile. "Get me the President." said Relena

"I have the president on the line." Said an operator as the president's face appeared on the screen.

"Mr. President with your permission. I would like to unleash the Ares force." said Relena. The president leaned back as he thought.

"Very, well I hope this is the right thing." said the president

"It will end the war and ending wars is always the right thing Mr. President." said Relena as the President disappeared.

"The Ares force?" asked Sally

"It's what is going to end this war." said Relena "Just send the single informing them to attack."

"Ok." said Sally as she sent the order.

Heero and Zechs kept flying away from the battlefield trading blows along the way suddenly a large object came into view. "How appropriate." said Zechs as he landed on top of one side of the object.

"Your right Zechs." said Heero as he landed on the other side. "I am surprised you didn't tear this thing apart yet."

"They left it as a reminder of how close the world came to death." said Zechs

"I see, well lets finish what we started here all those years ago." said Heero as he changed out his sword as both mobile suits stood on the remains of Libra and the original Peace Million.

**Sorry for the delay but tests and papers are still in my way. I hope you liked this chapter. I am thinking about doing a sequel about the children of all the gundam pilots and their story though another war. As for the name of Heero's and Luna's daughter I have decided to go with Leilani Yuy or Lei Yuy for short. I know that Mai was the top name but I like Leilani more. Thanks for the reviews and please keep them up. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	77. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76 Take me Away**

"The battle has reached our second defense line." Said an operator inside the coordinator colony

"How far along in the evacuations are we?" asked Yzak

"3/4 of the way." said an aid "We need more time to get the rest away."

"Sir, we need to get you out of here." said a soldier

"No get the Duel ready I am going out there." said Yzak as he walked out the door.

Heero and Zechs punched into the old mobile suit corridors of Libera a few pieces of videos mobile dolls still floated as the two pilots dueled. Heero rolled over firing his shoulder guns at Zechs. Zechs took the shots on his shield before sending his whip flying.

"What do you fight for?" asked Heero as he side stepped the attack and they clashed swords again.

"I fight to protect my sister and this world from war between the stronger and weaker." said Zechs

"Zechs…I told you long ago all of humanity is weak." said Heero "Naturals…Coordinators doesn't matter we all weak."

"You may be right but I most people will not see it that way and they will cause wars so the best solution is to stop coordinators from taking root in this universe. If they live in your universe I don't care." Said Zechs as he punched his engines and slammed Angel into a wall which gave way from the hit.

"If you force them to leave then they will hate you for taking away their homes. It took me years to get used to my home now." said Heero

"Tell me Heero would you trade your life now if you could change history and never go to there?" asked Zechs

"I wouldn't, I have friends, a good job, my sister, Luna and mine and Luna's little girl." Said Heero as Zechs smiled.

"Congratulation." said Zechs as he came in on a downward cut. Heero raised his arm taking the blow on the shield.

"Thanks." said Heero as he stabbed Zech's shield.

"Take this!" yelled Wufei as he charged forward. He extended his trident at Shinn. Shinn roll out of the attack but suddenly Wufei stopped and shoveled his trident back hitting the Destiny in the arm taking it clear off.

"I win." said Wufei as the destiny's arm blew off.

"No I win." said Shinn as he shoved his sword backwards hitting Altron square in the back. "Also if you even want to fight Heero calm down, it's the only way to stand any chance." With that Altron shook as it started too exploded. Wufei coved his visor as his cockpit exploded.

"Shinn!" yelled Stella as the Gaia flew over.

"I'm ok, Stella." Said Shinn

"No, your hurt." said Stella "back to Minerva."

"Alright we can head back I need a new arm." said Shinn as he and Stella flew away. They flew pass Wufei as he sat inside what remained of his cockpit. His helmet visor was cracked and blood ran down his face but he was still alive.

"Why are we fighting?" asked Quatra

"Because you are attacking us." said Kira as he appeared on Quatra's screen.

"I've seen you before your Kira Yamato." Said Quatra as Kira nodded

"You're Quatra Winner, Lacus told me about you." said Kira

"Ya, I meet her and your little boy." Said Quatra as Kira smiled.

"Tell me Quatra what do you fight for?" asked Kira

"I fight to bring peace to my friends and to outer space." Said Quatra

"I fight to protect my friends and my family." said Kira

"So the question remains why do we need to fight." asked Quatra

"So you where Heero's best man." said Duo as he kept his close in attack going. Athrun kept his shield up and moving just to stop the Deathsythe from getting a good hit.

"Ya, it came down between Kira and me and Heero made us flip a coin. I won." said Athrun as he cut the scythe in half leaving Duo with two pieces one with the beam the other just a metal ending.

"Crap." said Duo as Athrun crashed his shield against Duo's machine. Sending Duo crashing back into a small stone meteor.

Meanwhile Trowa and Dearka got closer and closer as they kept up a constant fire. Soon the two machines where out of missiles and it was between Trowa's guns and Dearka's beams.

"Take this!" yelled Dearka as his mini lohengrinn gun under his arm fired. Trowa moved out of the way but the tips of one of his duel guns on his arms was cut off. Trowa disbanded the gun letting it fall out into space. From his now free arm Trowa activated his knife.

"Looks like this will be decided close up." said Trowa as he charged forward as he did he drop his other gun and pulled a second knife. Dearka quickly snapped his guns back and turned on his two beam diggers that shot out from the arms like the Aegis.

"Bring it on." said Dearka

"I will." Said Trowa

"Die!" yelled Dearka as he brought his beam diggers down on Heavyarms from above but Trowa countered his knifes stopping the attack.

"You just opened up your middle." said Trowa as his chest opened up.

"crap." said Dearka as his suit shook from the bullets ripping into it. He was saved when Trowa's guns ran out but that wasn't the end of his attack. Trowa's arms broke though and his knifes can crashing down on the Destroyer Buster. One of Trowa's knife's went right though Dearka's arm but the other only cut deeply into the shoulder. Dearka pushed off the Heavyarms as he tried to regain the upper hand.

"Not good." said Dearka as he checked his systems "left arm gone and the right gun off line and I am out of missiles and my engines are all but toast."

"You should have been move careful." said Trowa as he charged forward. However just then Dearka hit something form behind.

"I have you know!" yelled Dearka as Trowa's eyes widened. Dearka had found the gun he had thrown away during the knife fight. There was no time to stop before Dearka pulled the trigger at point blank range. Bullets from Trowa's own gun came flying out hitting Trowa, Heavyarms shook under the fire as systems started to go down. Soon the guns ran out but both gundams where dead in space.

"This is Commander Elsman I need a pick up." Said Dearka over his radio

"I am on the way kid." Said La Flaga

"Shut it old man." Said Dearka

"I was to rash over the radio." said Trowa

"Ya, everyone can be like that sometimes." said Dearka "I know my wife says I can be rash some times."

"What is your name?" asked Trowa as he leaned back in space.

"Dearka Elsman." said Dearka

"I see." said Trowa "I remember Yzak talking about you. Yzak as to be one of the most hothead people I know."

"Your telling me." said Dearka with a laugh "I am just worried what he will do when he learns that my wife in a natural."

Noin's suit shook as Luna's dragoon pods took there toll on it. Noin's head snapped back in her seat as both arms flew away. Suddenly it all stopped. "Are you alright?" asked Luna as she appeared on Noin's screen.

"Why did you stop?" asked Noin

"Your disable so why keep fighting, my goal isn't to kill you." said Luna "Not even Heero likes to kill when he doesn't have to. He would rather be at home working on his bike, teaching his students or being with his friends and family."

"I read the reports Stella and you are the only family he has." Said Noin "And of course the kid you two are planning."

"Ya, we plan to have a little girl." said Luna with a smile before suddenly her computer beeped. She looked up as her angel system zoomed in only to see a flight of two dozen red Taurus but they were different. Under one arm was a large launcher.

"What is that?" asked Noin as she looked at the force.

Luna zoomed in and her heart stopped. "No…they wouldn't." said Luna before she hit her radio "All forces this is Vice Admiral Yuy we have a group of enemies coming in from yellow 23 armed with nuclear missiles."

"This is Area's force in range in 15 seconds." said the lead Taurus

"What?" asked Yzak as his eyes widened. "How many people are left inside the colony?"

"Around 5,000 people." said an aid over the link to his commanders Gundam on the battlefield.

"Get them out of there now!" yelled Yzak

"Fire!" yelled the commander as the missiles fired. Luna pushed her engines as fast as they could go.

"No!" yelled Luna as she fired, missiles started to fall and soon there was only one. Luna kept firing until it was over.

"I have you know!" yelled Luna as angel locked in on the final missile. Luna pulled the trigger and her beam flew true, however on of the enemy suits flew in taking the blow.

"No." yelled Luna as the missile flew on. Luna covered her eyes as a blinding flash of light filled the sky as the colony shook and started to break up.

Just above Libera Heero and Zechs crossed there swords but both of them stopped as they looked toward the blinding flash of light. "What…the." said Zechs before he understood what had just happened "My God."

"Relena what have you done?" asked Heero

On board the Eternal Lacus lowered her head as some screams came over the radio from the few people still alive inside the quickly decompressing colony. Waltfield went to turn the radio off. "No leave it on." said Lacus with tears in her eyes "Someone should listen to their dieing words."

"Very well." said Waltfield as they stood listening as the screams slowly disappeared from the radio.

"What have we done?" asked Quatra as the light began to fade.

"This is how the first war started and that is what we where trying to stop." said Kira "I am going to see if there is anyone left alive that needs to be saved."

"Go I am not going to fight anyone if it causes only more death and pain." said Quatra with that Kira flew off.

"Not again." said Cagalli as she and crew of the Archangel looked out over the destroyed colony as it kept breaking up.

"My god." said Duo "How could she have done this?"

"It's just like Junius seven." said Athrun.

"Junius Seven?" asked Athrun

"A colony the Earth Forces nuked it started the first war…my mother was on the colony." said Athrun as he charged forward and stabbed the Deathsythe in the chest. He pulled back leaving the sword in Duo's arm. He tried moving forward but found the sword went all the way though into the meteor. "Don't try and move if you do the sword will go down and cut your suit in two. The power supply will run out in a couple of minutes so just sit there and stay out of the fight. I need to do something for those people" With that Athrun flew off.

"The colony has been destroyed." Said an operator on Peace Million

"Good what is the status on the gundams?" asked Relena

"Relena you just nuked a colony." Said Sally still stunned

"Yes a colony full of human traitors who wanted to create coordinators." said Relena "Now the gundams?"

"We have beacons from Heavyarms, Altron and Noin's suit. Also Ares force has been destroyed. The Deathsythe reports being pinned to a meteor and Quatra said he is done fighting." said the operator.

"What get Quatra on the line." yelled Relena

"I can't he cut all links after sending the message." said operator

"We will deal with him later." said Relena "What of my Brother and Heero where are they?"

"Fighting on Libera." Said the operator

"And of that coordinator Lunamaria have we killed her?" asked Relena

"No she and the other gundams are still holding the line, but they are on a full retreat." said the operator

"Then move in and kill them all." ordered Relena

**I plan one more chapter of this version ending. The Battle between Heero and Zechs and the end of the war. Then I will post the everyone gets along ending. I am almost sure now that I will write a sequel about the kids of the Gundam pilots from Seed and another war with the Wing universe. At the beginning Heero's and Luna's daughter goes undercover as a preveter and meets her father's friend's kids. Like Duo's son Victor Maxwell. Now here is a clip of my brainstorm. **

Duo's eyes widened as he looked at his student true face and her real eyes "You finally figured out who I am haven't you, Instructor Maxwell. Let's just say your flight school is nothing compared to my father's."

"It can't be." said Duo as Lei grinned.

"Who are?" asked Victor Maxwell

"I am Ensign Leilani Yuy of the Orb armed forces Angel squadron." said Lei with a grin "I think you know my dad Instructor Maxwell."

"I do and I have to say you have your father's eyes but it may not the same brain to get yourself trapped like this." said Duo

"I am offended by that." said Lei with a grin as her watched beeped. Suddenly behind her the glass blew out. "Now I must be going."

With that she leaned back and fell out of the window of the skyscraper. Instantly Victor and others ran toward the window just in time to see a parachute open up as Lei fell toward the ground.

"I take that back, she is her father's daughter." Said Duo

**Well do you like this idea I have. Please read and review. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	78. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77 Angels on High.**

"Zechs!" yelled Heero as they went back to fighting "Do you see what you are fighting for, you are fighting for mass murder!"

"_He has never been emotional in combat, he always remained cool." _ Thought Zechs as he tried to attack but even with Heero's emotions he couldn't do anything beside move out of the way of his attack.

"I am sorry Heero." said Zechs as he sent his whip flying Heero rolled out of the way drawing his second sword as he did.

"I know you are but saying sorry doesn't forgive that." said Heero

"Nothing ever will I will carry the blame the rest of my life." said Zechs as he blocked Heero's swords with his own and his shield. As that happened Heero's shoulder beam guns opened up on Zechs. In response Zechs punched his engines to max and the top pilots crashed back into Libra.

"Yzak we have to leave." said Lacus "We can take you in."

"Thanks, we have nothing here because of those damn dirty naturals." said Yzak

"Just remember Yzak not all naturals are bad." said Luna "There are naturals are fighting beside you right now."

"Fine the naturals here are dirty." said Yzak

"They are falling back." said an operator onboard Peace Million.

"Destroy them before they have a chance to get away." ordered Relena. "Also make sure to take one of their ships intact so that we can finish them off in their own universe."

"Is that really necessary?" asked Howard

"Yes." said Relena "Now do it."

"All forces fall back recover all pilots." ordered Luna "We will not leave anyone behind." As she said that a damaged M1 pulling a Gouf flew by.

"Hold still Duo." said Quatra as he pulled Athrun's sword out.

"Thanks." said Duo as he regained control of his machine.

"Looks like you had a nice run in with Athrun Zala." said Quatra

"Ya." said Duo "I have to say he is very good."

"Well he is one of the legendary three gundam pilots." said Quatra "With the man I just fought, Kira Yamato in the Freedom and Heero being the other two."

"Legendary three…how come we don't get names like that?" asked Duo "We are only called Gundam pilots."

"Well they have a lot more gundams then we do." Said Quatra "Now what do we do?"

"My suit isn't fit for combat." said Duo "But I don't need repairs just yet."

"We can try and rescue people." said Quatra

"Sounds good." said Duo "I can't believe Relena would do that."

"Ya." Said Quatra as the two of them flew off.

Heero landed on the deck of the old mobile suit bay of Libra but as he did the metal gave way causing angel to fall to its knee. Zechs took his shot. He sent his whip flying towards Heero's sword. The Whip struck Heero's arm forcing the sword to fall to the deck. Heero responded by charging forward tackling the Tallgeese. Zechs was sent crashing hard into a wall, before he could react Heero as on top of him. Heero used his sword less arm to punch the Tallgeese's face.

"Get off!" yelled Zechs as he punched his engines to max throwing Heero to the other side of the bay. Slowly both machines stood up from across from each other. "I thought you would have beaten me by now. With your angel system in all."

"Because you don't use Zero anymore it wasn't right for me to use Angel so I turned him off." said Heero as Zechs eyes widened "You have been fighting me and me alone."

Zechs started laughing "I see, you are a lot better then when we fought all those years ago in Russia." said Zechs

"So have you." said Heero

"Let's finish this Heero fight me at full strength." said Zechs

"Very well." said Heero as Angel's eyes flashed as the system came back online. Meanwhile Zechs typed in Zero into his computer. Tallgeese's eyes flashed as the Zero system came alive.

"Heero." said Zechs as his engines started to power up.

"Zechs." said Heero as Angel's wings speared kicking just dust in the ghost ship.

"Let's finish this!" yelled Zechs as he punched his engines to max. Heero did the same as both charged forward swords out. Both suits charged toward each other Zech's sword came across aiming for Angel's head. Heero ducked below the attack before stabbing the Tallgeese in the chest. The Tallgeese fell to the deck as all his systems started to shut down.

"Why don't you kill me?" asked Zechs as Angel stood above him sword in hand.

"Because I love Luna more then I hate you." said Heero as he put his sword away.

"What?" asked Zechs as he summoned the last of the Tallgeese's control power to bring him to a knee

"She asked me not to kill you so I am not doing it."

"Why…I hurt I almost killed her, why would she ask you to spare my life?" asked Zechs

"That is just who Luna is." said Heero "She thinks me killing you would hurt my heart and she doesn't want to see me in pain. And me being in pain puts her in pain and I will not put the woman I love though pain."

"I understand." said Zechs "This is the second time you spared my life for the love of a woman."

"Maybe you should retire." said Heero

"Maybe your right, it's time for the Lightening Count to fade into history." said Zechs

"Zechs I am sorry but there is no other way." said Heero

"So am I." said Zechs

"Goodbye Zechs." said Heero as he flew away.

"All forces fall back we are pulling out." yelled Luna into her radio as the suits began to fall back to toward the carriers.

"So how is everything going?" asked Flaga as he fired his guns at the near by enemy.

"Almost everyone is back." said Luna "We just need to hold them off till it's finished."

"It's easer said then done." Said Athrun as the Zaft ships started to jump away with there crews and machines. Soon only the Archangel, the Eternal and the Gundams remained.

"We are letting them get away!" yelled Relena as Peace Million kept advancing.

"Incoming enemy mobile suit!" yelled operator

"What?" asked Sally "Who?"

"Who do you think?" said Howard as Wing Angel appear on the screens.

"Heero is coming back to me." Said Relena with a smile before Heero stopped his suit.

"We have Heero Yuy on the line." Said an operator as Heero's face appeared on the screens.

"Relena do you remember the promise I gave you all those years ago?" asked Heero

"That we will bring peace to outer space. Yes." said Relena

"Not that one." said Heero "The one I gave to you when I ripped up your birthday invitation."

"That…you would kill me?" asked Relena as Heero raised his buster rife.

"Yes." said Heero as his buster rife began to glow.

"Move the ship!" yelled Relena

"It won't help." said Howard as he leaned back in his chair.

"I guess we kind of brought this onto ourselves following what we knew was the wrong path." Said Sally as Relena looked at them.

"Well I have had a good life." Said Howard

"Same here." said Sally "Heero go ahead."

"It's been an honor working with you all those years ago." Said Howard

"I am sorry." Said Heero as the end of his buster rife glowed even brighter.

"No Heero don't do this come back to me!" pleaded Relena "You love me!"

"I did." Said Heero as Relena smiled "But now I love Lunamaria and I will spend the rest of my life with her."

"Have a happy life Heero you earned it." Said Sally

"Roger that." Said Heero

"You can't have a happy life without me Heero we are destined to be together." Pleaded Relena

"I walk my own path not one chosen for me by another." said Heero "Goodbye Relena."

With that he pulled the trigger as the beam shot forward. Relena's eyes widened as she watched the beam come closer and closer. She screamed as she ran toward the door in trying to escape but there was no escape. The shot ripped though Peace Million causing the entire thing to exploded in a massive fireball that filled the skies.

"Peace Million?" asked Duo as he watched his ship go up in flames as Heero flew pass him. "Heero?"

Quatra lowered his head as he dragged what remains of Heavyarms though space. As Heero kept going back toward the Archangel

"You win this time, Heero Yuy." Said Wufei as Angel flew pass him.

Noin stood beside Zechs as he stood on top of Libra looking at the still exploding parts of Libra. "I am sorry Zechs." said Noin

"I failed…"said Zechs "I could protect Relena from all external sources but I couldn't protect her from herself."

"What do you want to do?" asked Noin

"End this." said Zechs as he hit his radio "All forces this is Preventer Wind stop fighting and fall back to the lunar base."

Zechs and Noin watched as the battle came to a stop and all the forces began to fall back. Just then Heero reached Luna.

"I thought you said you were done with one on one missions?" asked Luna

"Sorry but this was…"

"Something you had to do. I know, now what?" asked Luna

"We all go home." Said Heero as he turned to Yzak "I am sure the plants or Orb will take in your people."

"Yes, if they will use nukes to get us it would be safer just to leave and never return." said Yzak as he headed toward the Minerva.

"Once we recover all machines and our dead we will leave." said Heero

"Trowa can you transfer to Sandrock?" asked Quatra

"Yes." said Trowa

"Good, Duo can you pick up Wufei." asked Quatra

"Ya, but why for?" asked Duo

"We didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Heero last time, I think we should say it this time." said Quatra.

"Alright." said Duo

"They are coming back." said Athrun as he watched two gundams fly toward them.

"Let's get them!" yelled Yzak

"Stop, they didn't come here to fight." said Heero "They came to say goodbye to me."

"Then let's go say goodbye." said Luna as she and Heero took off and flew toward the other gundams. As they approached they noticed that both gundam's cockpits where open and two people stood by each of them.

Heero and Luna both opened there cockpit doors as they neared the others. Soon all four gundams and six pilots stood out in space.

"Looks like you win again Heero." Said Duo

"Yes and no, no one truly wins battles like these." said Heero

"Now what will happen?" asked Trowa "Do we just gather our forces again and repeat this all again?"

"No." said Luna "Yzak and the coordinators here are moving to our universe. You can have this universe free of coordinators and maybe we can leave a jump shuttle so you can visit us."

"No." said Heero flatly "We can't leave a jump shuttle here."

"Heero is right." Said Quatra "Once people learn about Relena's death and the others they will want blood so in order to avoid a war between us again we can never have that jump drive."

"Looks like I'll have to cancel the play date between our kids Heero." said Duo with a grin.

"Hilde and you are expecting a kid?" asked Heero

"Yes, scary thought me a dad." said Duo

"Almost as scary as Dearka becoming one." said Heero as Luna started laughing.

"Stop with the inside jokes." said Duo as he pouted a bit.

"You were right Heero he is a lot like Dearka." said Luna "I just wish we would all have meet under different terms."

"Ya, anyone who can keep Heero in line has to be someone special." Said Duo

"Every woman is special in there own way." said Trowa "However any woman who can tame Heero's heart has to have a lot a power."

"Thanks." said Luna as suddenly the computers beeped.

"Sounds like you have to go." said Wufei

"Yes." said Heero

"Then this is goodbye." said Quatra

"Have a good life Heero." said Trowa

"I will." said Heero "Same to you all."

"Goodbye old no smile." said Duo as Heero smiled.

"Goodbye everyone." said Heero as he and Luna turned around and headed back. The other Gundam pilots stood there watching as all the ships jumped away. Soon only the large white one remained. They watched as Heero backed angel into the Archangel.

Heero watched his friends as the hanger door slowly closed to space. When they closed the Archangel jumped away.

"I hope he has a good life." said Quatra "He devisees it."

"He does, I just hate that we will never see him again." said Duo

"I am not sure why but I have a feeling we will see him again." said Trowa

"We will see him again." said Wufei

**Two Years later**

"How are you doing Victor?" asked Duo as his little son turned and laughed at his him.

"How are my boys doing?" asked Hilde as she watches Duo play to their son.

Meanwhile in Orb Heero lied on the conch looking down at the small body asleep on his chest. He heard a camera clip shut. He looked up to see Luna standing there with a camera in hand. She smiled down at her husband and their sleeping daughter. "Sorry, go back to sleep."

"I am not the one who should say sorry to." said Heero as Leilani Yuy opened her blue eyes.

**Well here is one ending of story; I have decided that the New God of Death, Victor Maxwell and the New Angel Leilani Yuy are going to be the main gundam pilots in the sequel of this story. My hope is to get the beginning of the sequel up in late May or early June. Sorry for the delay but I like to write about five chapters before I even post a story. You remember at the very end of Endless Waltz in chapter 63 (64 on the chapter list) I had a point where the two endings split. So next chapter will be the everyone gets along ending. Thanks for the reviews and I ask that you keep on reviewing. Wilkins75.**


	79. Chapter 63 alt ending part 1

**This is the other ending to the story.**

**Chapter 63 How Far We have Come**

**One year after Mariemaia same time as the beginning of the Second War in Seed.**

"Any developments?" asked Duo as he looked at Howard at the lunar base all five gundams stood in a line in the hanger. The Tallgeese and the Taurus where out on patrol.

"Yes, I believe I have found it." said Howard as Yzak looked at him.

"If you are joking I will kill you." Said Yzak

"No." said Howard with a grin "Thanks to the data we have from when Heero disappeared and when you came I can pin point the except energy level we need to get to Yzak's universe and back."

"That's great what is the way?" asked Duo

"Two Gundamiun bombs." Said Howard as Duo eyes widened.

"You must be joking." Said Duo

"A what?"

"It's a nuke bomb with its core it's Gundamiun." said Duo "Just one of those bombs could destroy an everything within 175 mile square mile radius."

"I am not joking those bombs will work in both this universe and since Wing Zero worked in Yzak's universe." said Howard

"So what if it destroy a wide area, you blow it up in space it will not any hurt anyone." said Yzak "How long will it take to build the bombs?"

"About five years." Said Howard as Yzak eyes widened.

"Five years?" asked Yzak

"That is if we produce Gundamiun as fast as possible more then likely it will be six years." Said Howard "It take about 6 times the amount of Gundamiun to make the bomb as it does to make a gundam and then we need to a lot for the armor of Peace Million two."

"Well look at this way, you are going home." said Duo

"Ya in six years." said Yzak "You better call Relena and tell her to start planning the welcome home party."

**(A lot will be the same as in the other chapter like this but some are not to make it simple all the dates are after the second war in seed.)**

**Lacus-3 weeks **

The newly appointed leader of the plants Lacus Clyne walked with Dearka and several other guards at her side though the corridors of the government building. She stopped in the lobby and waited as the lift doors opened. There stood Kira in his new white Zaft uniform. On either side stood Heero and Athrun in their white Orb uniforms all three of them with a patch on their right arm showing them as part of angel squadron. Behind them stood Luna, Shinn and Stella in their red pilot uniforms and Meyrin in her green uniform.

Without even thinking Lacus and Kira ran toward each other and in front of everyone embraced. Each of them having there face on each other shoulder as Kira wrapped his arm around her. The ring she had given on the Eternal before the final battle of the first war was no longer on a necklace around his neck but on his finger. Lacus smiled as she enjoyed his warmth

**Yzak-7 months after Mariemaia**

"How do you like it?" asked Howard as Yzak sat inside the new Duel

"It should work." said Yzak "I will have test it out before saying for sure."

"I understand." said Howard "What I am worried about is if and when we get you home will the people know this machine as the Duel. We have added some things to it; the Zaft computers may not mark it as the duel."

"We will have the radios." said Yzak "So it doesn't matter."

**Kira-1 year**

"I was wrong." said Kira into Lacus's ear.

"About what Kira?" asked Lacus

"When I said on the Eternal that I had never been so happy to be with you I was wrong." said Kira "I don't think I can be as happy as I am right now."

Lacus smiled into Kira's chest as the music kept playing and they kept dancing. "I agree and I love you Mr. Yamato."

"Lacus…" said Kira

"I want you to say it Kira." Said Lacus as Kira grinned.

"Alright, I love you Mrs. Yamato." said Kira into his wife of two hour ear "And I will to the end of the universe." With that Kira and Lacus Yamato kissed as husband and wife for only the third time with many more to come.

**Duo-1 year **

"It's hard to believe that they rebuilt this place already." said Hilde as she sat across from Duo in the same restrount that was bomb one Christmas ago.

"Things always change." said Duo "This place certain changed me."

"Really how so?" asked Hilde

"Well I kissed you for the first time here." said Duo

"I think I was the one who kissed you Duo Maxwell." said Hilde with a small laugh

"True you won that race but you didn't win in ask me to marry you here." said Duo as Hilde looked at him as he pulled out a small box from his pocket.

"Duo are…you asking me?" asked Hilde as Duo opened the box.

"Yes, so Hilde can you stand being around me for the rest of you life?" asked Duo as Hilde smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Yes." said Hilde as Duo placed the ring around her finger.

**Heero-1 year 3 months. **

A warm summer night in Orb as the nation calibrated. All over the nation parties where being held as fireworks filled the air over the major cities. However the main event was happening at the Athha mansion. There Cagalli and Athrun danced along with a bunch of friends and diplomats from all over the world. It wasn't often the one of the most powerful woman in the world got married after all. At the moment the live band was playing a slow song as everyone's eyes where on Cagalli as she placed her head on Athrun's chest as the new married couple danced. Heero and Kira both stood in their best military uniforms both with beers in their hands.

"You know it isn't often that you drink Heero." said Kira

"Alcohol slows down reflexes and reaction time but I feel I can risk it today." said Heero as the song ended when Athrun and Cagalli kissed.

"Kira you ready to head out there." said Lacus as she walked up to Kira before heading out onto the dance floor.

Another song started just as Luna walked in a red dress that matched her hair. "Dang I missed the song." said Luna as she stood next to Heero.

"We will just have to wait." said Heero as he watched his friends dance. "Who would have thought that a little bit over a year ago that the leaders of Orb, the Plants and the EA would get together for a wedding?"

"Well it isn't often that one of the two most powerful woman in the world get married and to a legendary Gundam pilot no less." said Luna

"True." Said Heero as he looked over at a near by table only to see Stella laughing with Shinn. _"She will never be totally normal but neither will I but Shinn is helping her with that." _Thought Heero as music began to slow before coming to a stop.

"Come on let's get out there and see if a legendary mobile suit pilot can dance as well." said Luna with a grin unaware that Heero did know how to dance.

**Zechs-2 years **

"Looks like we are in for another long patrol Zechs." said Noin as she sat down in the pilot's chair of the preventer cruiser

"Yes we are." said Zechs "We must be ready to put out fires if needed."

"Yes, at least there hasn't been any real fires since Mariemaia." said Noin "And with the president expanding the preventers we might actual get a break sometime."

"Noin?"

"Yes, Zechs." Said Noin

"Will you marry me?" asked Zechs

**La Flaga-2 years **

"How did I get so luckily?" asked La Flaga

"Um." said Murrue

"Out of the entire war I end up on your ship, then I come back from the dead and now here I am." said La Flaga as he moved some of Murrue's hair back behind her ears.

"You are the man who can make the impossible possible." said Murrue as the two went in for a kiss. As they kissed a cry came up. Both looked toward the source only to see a blonde hair brown eyed baby looking at them. Murrue walked over and picked up her and La Flaga daughter.

"How did I get so luckily." said La Flaga as he smiled at his girls.

**Quatra-2 1/2 years **

"Everyone seams to be having a great time Mr. Winner." said Dorothy as Quatra looked out the window at the massive tent.

"Good." said Quatra "What is the point of having money if you can't share it with people and since Trowa and his circus was in town I thought might as well give the people a free show."

"Very True Mr. Winner." said Dorothy "Now I believe you need to get down to the ring and enjoy the show."

"Dorothy?"

"Yes, Mr. Winner."

"Would you like to join me?" asked Quatra

"I would love to Mr. Winner." said Dorothy

**Shinn-2 ½ years **

"Heero?" asked Shinn as he, La Flaga, Athrun, Kira, Dearka and Waltfield all sat around a large fire with a clear summer night. Each one of them with drinks in their hands.

"Ya?" said Heero as he tossed another log on the fire

"At yours and Luna's wedding would it be ok if…" said Shinn

"Yes, you can ask my sister to marry you." said Heero as Shinn let out a breath

"Good I though since I have tried to kill you in the pass you may not want me." Said Shinn

"Shinn I can see just like everyone else that you and Stella love each other and you help Stella." said Heero

"That is true." said Athrun

"Well know I feel old all you young guys are married or going to be married." Said La Flaga

"I am the last unmarried man of all of you." said Waltfield as he raised his coffee cup at three in the morning.

"However Shinn if you hurt her I will break you." said Heero so coldly it turned Shinn's blood to ice.

"_Great and I want him as a brother-in-law."_ thought Shinn before thinking of Stella "I would never hurt Stella, Heero."

**Cagalli-3 years **

"Athrun." said Cagalli as she used her husband's shoulder as they watched a move. It was late in the evening. Since Cagalli was the leader of Orb and Athrun was now in charge of main military base they didn't have as much time as both would like just to be 24 years old yet alone a married couple so they had arranged it so every Friday afternoon and evening they would be together.

"Yes, Cagalli." said Athrun

"Well don't freak out but your going to be a daddy." said Cagalli's as Athrun's eyes widened as he looked at his wife of three years.

"Dad?" asked Athrun a little to stun for words.

"Yes, I hope its ok that our little boy or girl is a natural not a coordinator." said Cagalli

"Cagalli I don't care." said Athrun "How far along are you?"

"Only a few weeks." said Cagalli "But Doctor Keys thinks I may be caring twines."

The next thing Cagalli knew Athrun's eyes widened before he slumped over. "Athrun? Athrun!" yelled Cagalli as she checked her husband. He was still breathing he was just out like a light. Cagalli stood up and headed toward a door and toward an aid to get the on call doctor all the while she laughed her herself _"Even a legendary pilot can pass out."_

**Athrun-3 years **

Heero walked into the main office at Orb control center he knew his path all to well as he headed toward Admiral Zala's office. He didn't even knock first as he entered the room. "You know it is normal for a person to knock." said Athrun as he looked up at Heero.

"True." said Heero as he sat down across from him. "I have to get the list of applications for Angel squad flight school from you."

"Sorry." Said Athrun as he pulled the file and handed it to Heero "I would of gotten it to you yesterday but…"

"Something came up?" asked Heero

"Yes." said Athrun

"Considering Friday afternoons are the day you and Cagalli take time off just to be together it has something to do with Cagalli." said Heero as Athrun nodded his head.

"I guess there is no reason to not tell you since I already called Kira." said Athrun "Cagalli is pregnant."

"Congratulation." said Heero as Athrun smiled before looking at his desk.

"Thanks but I don't know if I am ready to be a father." said Athrun "I mean my father isn't the model I want to follow in."

"As Luna told me once just walk your own path, I am sure you will be a great father." Said Heero

"That is what Kira said but I am worried." Said Athrun

"Then you are already on the way toward being a great father." said Heero as he took the files and walked out.

**Wufie**-**4 years **

The mountains shinned as the sun rose over them as Wufei sat in medication. "In a few short years I will travel to another universe to bring back a lost warrior." said Wufei as he sun hit his face.

"I will need to be at my best both mentally and physical in order to defeated Heero when he comes back." said Wufei as he opened his eyes "Where ever you are Heero I hope you are preparing because I want to know what is in the heart of the perfect warrior.

**Relena-5years 9 months **

"Heero." said Relena Darline as she looked at the only real photo of Heero she had. It was of him entering the school she had set up all those years ago in the Sanc Kingdom. "Tomorrow. I will finally see you in real life tomorrow and then you will be home. I already have everything ready. I have a room ready and even a job with the preventers waiting for you."

Relena smiled as she placed two fingers to her lips before placing them on Heero's image lips. "We can't get back the time God stole from us, Heero but we will have the rest of our lives to be together."

**Luna-5 years 9 **

Luna propped herself up with her elbow as she watched Heero sleep, she just couldn't help but smile at the legendary pilot sleeping beside her. It wasn't one of those fake sleeps when he wants to be left alone to his thoughts or half sleeps that kept him on alert. It was a full deep sleep one that he only does after he has locked down everything. Things had changed a lot since they had first meet all those years ago on the Minerva. For one thing she didn't have the ring on her finger then and her last name was Hawke instead of Yuy and she was Zaft, but a few days before her wedding she transferred from Zaft to the Orb military. It was weird just dating someone in different nations military let alone being married to one. They have been married for almost three years now and she wouldn't trade a minute of her life for anything else.

True it was hard to get Heero to sleep more then 6 hours at most a night but now he slept around seven and once in a while eight. However Heero still found ways to surprise her. For her birthday last month she fell asleep the night before using Heero's chest as her pillow and woke up in the same spot but flowers on the bed and a teddy bear on the night stand. How he had gotten up and got everything ready and gotten back without waking her she would never know and she didn't want to known. Luna looked over at the cloak and saw it was 6 in the morning Heero would be up in about an hour or two. Both Yuy's had the day off since tomorrow Heero and Athrun had to go to space for the finial test for the students. So Luna place her head on her normal spot just above Heero's heart as she let the beating law her to sleep.

The next morning Heero and Athrun both dressed in there Orb uniforms stood onboard the Archangel as it prepared to take off. "So how many do you think will graduate this year?" asked Athrun as he looked out over the line of Murasame, Goufs and a few Strike Diggers.

"Maybe 10." said Heero

"Wow are you growing soft Heero?" asked Athrun with a grin "The first year only 3 people made it though you're training session."

"Or maybe it's because ¾ of the people still here where last years drop outs." said Heero "They know what I except from them."

"All hands stand by for lift off." said an operator voice.

"We better get into our chairs." Said Athrun

**Meanwhile in the Wing universe**

"Alright everything is in the green." said an old man wearing a Hawaiian shirt and large black sun glasses. "Is everyone strapped in?"

"Everything is ready, Howard." said a brown haired woman by the name of Sally Poe

"Alright then." said Howard as he strapped himself in on the rebuilt peace million. "arm the bomb."

"We are in the green." said Sally

"Alright here we go." said Howard as the bomb went off just as he hit Peace Million's engines to max. The ship shook as the color of the lights changed faster then he could follow a few seconds later the ship stop shaking and normal space returned.

"I think we have made it." said Howard.

**Well I know a lot of the things where the same but I still hope you liked it. I know you helped me in the pass but once again I am at an impasse. As you know I am working on the sequel and I haven't decided on Dearka's and Miriallia's son name and since you guys came up with great names last time I am asking again. So please send in your suggestions. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	80. Chapter 64 alt ending part 2

**Chapter 64 We meet again**

"Alright as you already know this is your finial test, if you pass you graduate if you don't you fail." said the 23 year old Admiral Heero Yuy as he stood in front of a line of 6 orb pilots, 6 Zaft faith pilots and 4 EA pilots. "This is the finial test if you are ably to locate, coordinate and destroy your target or get enothe points you will graduate and earn the right to call yourselves among the best mobile suit pilots in the world."

"Sir?" said an Orb pilot

"Yes." said Heero

"Is this a live fire test or are we using training weapons?" asked the pilot

"Training weapon, I don't want to kill you and if you hit me my wife will kill you." said Heero "Now as most of you already know your targets will be me, Admiral Zala and Commander Yamato."

"The three legendary pilots." said a Zaft pilot "and I thought last year was impossible with Admiral Yuy, Commander La Flaga and Commander Elseman."

"Well just imagine how much better you will feel when they hand us our asses." said an EA pilot.

"You can't go into battle thinking you will lose or else you will." said Heero "Now you leave in ten minutes."

"So did we make it?" asked Duo as Yzak looked at the radar

"Everything seams to be right but three of the plants are gone but new ones are up." said Yzak as he looked "And I have no idea what this junk around the moon is from."

"Maybe another battle?" asked Trowa

"Possible from this distance they appear to be the right size." said Yzak as the radar picked up a large object. "The Legged Ship and the Eternal."

"Aren't those the ships Heero was with?" asked Relena

"Last time I saw him ya." said Yzak

"Alright we head there at once." said Howard "We should be there in about ten minutes."

"Kira you ready to launch?" asked Athrun as he started up the justices system.

"Ya." said Kira as he started up the Freedoms system on the Eternal "It's been a while since all three of us fought together."

"Ya." said Heero as Angel came to life "Once we launch I will share our plan."

Suddenly Captain Meyrin Hawke of the Eternal appeared on all there screens "We have an unknown ship approaching us."

"Any idea who it is?" asked Athrun

"No matches." said Meyrin

"Alright change to live weapons have all machines do the same we need to see who this ship is before anything else." said Heero as he hit a button on his computer pad causing all his weapons to go from training mode to live.

"It will take time to rearm the other machine." Said Meyrin

"That's ok; we can hold who ever it is off." Said Heero as Wing Angel headed toward the catapult.

"Any luck raising them on radio?" asked Howard

"No." said Sally

"Maybe the pulse from the bomb fried our radio's can we still talk to the mobile suits?" asked Howard

"Ya." said Sally

"Three mobile suits have launched." said an operator

"Heero?" asked Relena

"No Wing Zero is not one of them. Two are the freedom and the Justice." said the operator

"Alright send out the mobile suits." said Howard

"We are getting a message from one of the ships." said Sally as she pulled up the image of a red haired woman.

"This is Captain Meyrin Hawke of the Zaft ship Eternal, you will identify yourselves or be fired upon." said Meyrin "Be warned we have all three legendary pilots, Admiral Yuy, Admiral Zala and Commander Yamato I say again identify yourselves."

"Admiral Yuy?" asked Relena

"You don't think, she is talking about Heero?" asked Sally

"We have visual on all three approaching machines." said an operator as he pulled up the image of all three mobile suits.

"That one in the middle looks a lot like Wing Zero." said Howard

"Maybe Heero has done some upgrades." said Sally

"Heero?" asked Relena as she looked at Wing Angel.

"That's a strange looking ship." said Athrun as he looked at the half disk like ship.

"It almost looks like Peace Million but its one in 100 trillion that they would be here." said Heero

"I have seven mobile suits launching from unknown ship." said Kira as they pulled up the image.

"Is that the Duel?" asked Athrun

"Deathscythe, Heavyarms, Altron, Sandrock, Tallgeese and a white Taurus." said Heero "I don't know how but it could be them."

"Who are they Heero?" asked Kira

"There is only one way to know for sure." said Heero "Stay back and don't interfere."

"Ok." said Athrun as Kira and him stopped.

"So that's Heero's new machine?" asked Duo

"So it would seam." said Zechs as Heero charged forward pulling stopping a good distance off before pulling his beam swords.

"What is he doing, he must realizes it's us." said Duo

"He does, he just wants to know for sure." said Zechs as he pulled his own sword "Stay out of my way he wants to see if it is me."

"Very well." said Trowa as Zechs charged forward causing there swords to clashed.

"What is my brother doing?" asked Relena as Zechs and Heero clashed swords.

"Those two know each other's fighting style so well they would know each other by just fighting, no words needed." said Sally as Zechs sent his whip flying at Wing Angel but it's shoulder beam guns opened up.

"So you have upgraded Heero." said Zechs as he brought his sword crashing down on what he thought was an unshielded arm only to have an energy shield pop up. "What?"

"You certainly have some of Zechs moves but are you the real one." said Heero as he backed Angel up before launching his feathers and pulling his second sword.

"What are those things?" asked Duo as he looked at the 10 white objects moving around space suddenly beam shots came out. "What?"

"Looks like he has improved his weapons." said Wufei "This will make it more interesting when I fight him."

Zechs rolled pitch and ducked as fast as possible to avoided the beam strikes and Heero's sword attacks. "Mmm…" said Heero as he noticed none of his shots where hitting. "He is Zechs."

Everything stopped as the feathers returned to there spot. "Heero what is going on?" asked Kira

"It appears that they are my friends from my old universe." said Heero as Kira's eyes widened "get a hold of Lacus and Cagalli we have guess."

"Zechs?" asked Duo

"It's him, it's Heero Yuy." said Zechs

"Heero." said Relena happy

"I think I have the radio problem fixed I can't believe I didn't remember they use laser commutation not normal ones." said Howard as he turned a knob "His is Howard calling Heero Yuy in Wing Zero."

Suddenly an image of a man in a black space suit appeared, his face hidden behind his face mask. "This is Admiral Heero Yuy in Wing Angel, long time no see Howard."

"Heero?" asked Relena as the head looked at her.

"Relena." said Heero flatly as he pressed a button on his helmet opening the visor showing his blue eyes and part of his brown hair. "What are you guys doing here? You don't belong in this universe."

"Well we came to drop off Yzak and to take you home." said Howard

"I see." said Heero before looking toward another screen "Meyrin?"

"Yes, Heero."

"Can you take the Goufs, Diggers and Muramsus I think it would be best if we talk about this on Earth." said Heero

"Sure and I have already relayed Athrun's and Kira's messages Cagalli, Lacus and sis are aware of the situation." said Meyrin

"Good." said Heero before looking back at the screen. "We will meet on the Archangel before going to Earth, it would be best if we talk there. Don't worry nothing will happen to your ship."

"Alright, we will have Relena and a few others in a shuttle in a few minutes." said Howard as Heero cut the link.

"Heero." said Relena happy before running off toward the shuttle.

"Is it just me or is he really different now?" asked Sally

"Yes, he said your ship when talking about Peace Million." said Howard "I think he considers this place home now."

"If that is true Relena may be in for a world of hurt." said Sally before she made her way toward the shuttle. "I will check in as soon as we learn anything."

"So they are really your friends?" asked Luna over the commutation link as she sat at her desk in orb.

"It appears so." said Heero as he sat on the Archangel's bridge "They should be boarding in a few minutes."

"Well go say hello to them and I will see you on the ground." said Luna

"I will and Luna I am not…"

"Heero I know you're not going to go back with them after what we talk about last night, having a son in two years I believe was what you said." said Luna with a grin "I will see you at the dock." With that Heero stood up and walked toward the pilot's waiting room where he could look out and see Deathsythe and the other gundams all find spaces on the line. The last to come onboard was shuttle.

"Shouldn't you be down there saying hello to them?" asked Athrun as he and Kira floated in.

"And say what?" said Heero "Glade to see you all now go home?"

"Start with hello." said Kira as he looked down at the gathering of people.

"It's strange when I first came here I would do anything to see those faces again but now I would do anything not to see them." Said Heero "Relena would be better off thinking I was dead I don't know how the news will effect her."

"She will understand I mean you have been here for eight years, she couldn't expect you to wait for her could she?" asked Kira as the door opened and everyone walked in. A brown hair woman ran up to Heero and tried to huge him.

"Heero." said Relena

"Relena, what are you trying to do?" asked Heero as he glared at Relena.

"I am trying to huge you Heero." said Relena with a smile "It's been far to long, I have everything ready back home. A job with the preventers and even a room ready."

"_This girl is crazy." _ thought both Kira and Athrun as the alarm went off for atmospheric reentry. Everyone quickly found a chair, Relena tried her best to sit next to Heero but he sat beside a wall with Kira next to him.

"So Heero how have you been?" asked Duo as Heero just glared at him. "I see you have not changed much."

"You would be surprised." said Heero as he sat up just as the ship stopped shaking he walked to out the door.

"Heero!" yelled Relena as Heero just kept walking.

"What is up with him." said Quatra "I thought he would want to be with Relena right away."

"Things change." said Athrun

"Athrun what are you doing in an Orb uniform?" asked Yzak "Why have you betrayed Zaft!"

"Well I haven't been a member of Zaft since near the end of the second war that was almost six years ago." said Athrun "And considering I am married to the leader of Orb it would be weird to be a member of Zaft."

"What?" said Yzak "I thought you and Lacus Clyne?"

"She is my wife." said Kira

"Who are you, sir?" asked Yzak

"Kira Yamato." said Kira

"He pilots the Freedom used to pilot the Strike." said Athrun as Yzak eyes narrowed as he glared at Kira. "Let it go Yzak."

"All hands prepare for water landing." said a voice as the archangel came in for a soft water landing.

"Lets head to the gangway, Heero will be there." said Kira

"Thank you." said Relena "I am sorry I never got your name."

"Admiral Athrun Zala." said Athrun

"Commander Kira Yamato." said Kira

"I am Minister Relena Darlian." said Relena as they walked down the corridors introducing each other. Soon they came to a long gangplank they got on just as Heero reached the end and to three women and one man. Heero saluted the blonde haired woman before standing to her right side. They reached the end of the gangplank.

"Welcome to Orb I am Cagalli Yula Zala Athha." said the blonde haired woman as she held out her hand "I am the chief repisentive of the Orb union."

"Hello I am Minster Darlian." said Relena as she took the hand.

"I see you already meet my husband." said Cagalli as Athrun walked around and stood beside his wife.

"Yes." said Relena "Heero why don't you introduce the rest of them."

Heero looked at Cagalli "Go ahead Admiral Yuy, introduce them as well since you're the only one who knows everyone." said Cagalli

"Alright." said Heero as he stepped between the groups "Zechs Merquise and Lucrezia Noin."

"Actual Heero I married Zechs a few years back, so it's Merquise but I still go by Noin" Said Noin

"I see." said Heero "Sally Po."

"Long time no see, Heero have you been staying out of trouble?" asked Sally as Heero just looked at her.

"Now for the gundam pilots." said Heero "Duo Maxwell, Quatra Raba Winner, Trowa Barton and Chang Wufei."

"It is great to meet Heero's friends." said Duo with a grin.

"Commander La Flaga and his wife Captain La Flaga." said Heero as the two older people nodded there head.

"I have to agree with Duo is it…meet the kid's old friends is great." said La Flaga as Heero glared at him as Duo broke out laughing.

"Kid, he calls you kid Heero." said Duo

"I call everyone kid, kid." said Flaga as Heero stepped toward the last woman.

"Heero I will introduce myself." Said the last person a red haired woman as Heero nodded before moving back to stand beside her. Everyone's eyes where on her as she took a deep breath before stepping forward. "I am Vice Admiral Lunamaria Yuy. I am Heero's wife."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, now I am very busy tomorrow so it will be a later update tomorrow. Sorry but it can't be helped. Thanks for the reviews and I ask that you keep on reviewing. Wilkins75. **


	81. Chapter 65 alt ending part 3

**Chapter 65 Relena meet Luna**

"I am Vice Admiral Lunamaria Yuy. I am Heero's wife." said the woman as the wing pilots just looked at her.

"What?" asked Relena

"I am Heero's wife and have been for almost three years." Said Luna with a smile as Relena blinked.

"Is this some kind of joke?" said Relena "You can't be Heero's wife."

"I am." said Luna as she stepped closer to Heero as Heero reached out and placed an arm around her back setting on her hip. Then in front of everyone the top of them kissed and when they parted both smiled at each other.

"Wow." said Sally

"Did Heero just smiled?" asked Duo

"Yes." said Trowa "It would seam that he is not coming back with us."

"I am just happy he has found peace." said Quatra

"He has gone weak." said Wufei

"Ok…this is impossible Heero can not smile." Said Duo as he looked at Heero "Who are you and what have you done with Heero?"

"Things change Duo." said Zechs "However it seams Heero has changed a lot."

"I can say that first time I meet him he pulled a gun on me." said Kira "Years latter I was his best men."

"Only because you won the coin toss." said Athrun with a grin.

**Flashback.**

"So Heero why did you want both of us here?" asked Athrun

"Well as you know I asked Luna to marry me." said Heero

"Ya." said Kira

"Well I need a best man." said Heero as he pulled out a coin "heads or tail?"

**End Flashback**

"Miss Relena?" asked Noin as Relena just stood there in a blank stare.

"What?" asked Relena

"Are you ok?" asked Noin

"Sorry but I think I need to lie down." said Relena as she rubbed her eyes.

"We can rest in the shuttle." Said Noin

"No, feel free to us my office." Said Luna "It isn't that far and there is a couch and I feel we need to talk." Relena just looked at the red haired woman who was maybe an inch or two taller then her.

"Alright." said Relena as she Luna and Noin started walking down one of the roads.

"I should check in with Howard." Said Sally

"Hurry up Luna has a com link in her office." Said Heero as Sally nodded before going after the three woman.

"Lets get your machine's into the hanger, the Archangel needs to go pick up my students." Said Heero

"Your students?" asked Zechs

"Heero is a flight instructor." said Cagalli "I better get going before I got here I was informed that Lacus and the others are coming down on the Minerva and I am in charge of an entire country."

"Alright let's get your machines into a hanger." said Kira

Relena just watched Luna stand there as all four of them stood in an elevator. The doors opened to a large lobby with a blonde haired woman sat behind a desk doing paper work. "Vice Admiral Yuy." said the woman as she saluted Luna as she saluted back.

"Tell me if Heero shows up." Said Luna

"Yes." said the woman before she sat back down. They entered Luna's office to see it was about the same size as Relena's office. Two couches faced each other and a large desk which Luna sat behind.

"Feel free to lay down, I needed to catch up on paper work." said Luna "Heero and I took the day off yesterday."

"I need to contact Howard." Said Sally

"Oh sorry." said Luna as she turned on her computer "Here you go."

"Alright." said Sally as she walked up to the computer and quickly pulled up Howard.

"So what is going on down on Earth?" asked Howard

"Well it appears that Heero is staying here." Said Sally

"Really why?" asked Howard as Sally turned the computer to show Luna

"He doesn't want to leave his wife." said Sally with a grin as she guessed Howard's eyes widened under his glasses.

"I see." said Howard "Well if I can I will try and make it down I would like to see Heero before we leave."

"The Minerva should be coming by soon to drop off Chairwoman Lacus, Shinn, Stella and my sister." said Luna "They can bring you down."

"Thanks." said Howard as he cut the link.

"So where did you meet Heero?" asked Noin

"I actual meet Heero onboard the Minerva while I was still in Zaft." said Luna "It was during the whole armory one attack that started the second war. Heero showed up and tried to stop the war but he couldn't. When he came onboard it was overwhelming."

"What do you mean?" asked Sally

"I mean he was already a legend from the first war." Said Luna "He was the mobile suit that saved the world and then disappeared, he beat coordinators as if they where naturals and he is a natural. I wrote my final paper about him in school."

"Hero worship." said Sally "Sounds like you and Zechs Noin."

"A little." said Noin as she looked at Relena who was just sitting there listening to Luna talk.

"I don't really know when it turned from hero worship to love but it did." said Luna with a smile. "People say I am the only one he totally trusts. He told me everything about you guys and his pass."

"I would bet, you are his wife." said Noin

"Ya, I am one of three people he said he would die to protect." Said Luna "One of the others being his sister."

"Sister?" asked Noin as he eyes widened.

"Our Heero doesn't have a sister maybe we came to the wrong universe maybe my Heero is still mine." Said Relena as Luna blinked.

"Sorry maybe I should have been clearer. This universes version of Heero was killed long before Heero came. That Heero has a sister, Stella." said Luna as Relena lowered her head.

"And Heero took his place." said Sally as Luna nodded "Sounds like something Heero would do."

"Who is the other one?" asked Noin as suddenly a buzzer rang.

"Yes." said Luna

"Vice Admiral Yuy, the Minerva has started it's decent."

"Thanks." said Luna "If you guys want to stay here you can, I need to be there."

"Miss Relena you how are you feeling?" asked Noin

"I am sorry about making you open up your office for my expense Vice Admiral…Yuy." said Relena as she looked down "I just needed a place to think."

"I can understand." said Luna as she looked down "I don't know what I would do with Heero disappeared on me and please call me Luna."

"Luna do you mine if I talk to alone for a bit?" asked Relena as Luna nodded.

"Alright we will leave you two alone." said Sally as she and Noin walked out leaving Luna and Relena alone.

Meanwhile in the large hanger all the pilots looked up at the gundams. "So Wing Angel is yours." Said Duo

"Yes." Said Heero

"The Freedom belongs to Kira Yamato and Justice is Athrun Zala." said Duo as they nodded "And the golden one is the Akatsuki, La Flaga's."

"Yes."

"So who does this one belong too?" asked Duo

"Luna's." said Heero

"So your wife is a pilot also." said Wufei "Maybe I was too quick to call her a weakness. Like all women she is a source of weakness but since she is a pilot maybe she isn't as weak."

"Did I leave out Luna mastered the improved Zero system." said Heero as Wufei's eyes widened "My wife is far from weak."

"Listen I am guessing since you said Zaft you're a coordinator." Said Relena

"Yes, I am a coordinator and before you ask Heero knew that before we even started dating." Said Luna as Relena looked at her "I can tell by your eyes you are one of those people who don't hate Coordinators but you don't like us either."

"Correct." said Relena "I feel it is human playing God but that isn't what I want to talk to you about. I wanted to talk to you about Heero."

Luna looked at the woman as she lowered her head and a tear ran down her face. "I can tell Heero loves you." said Relena "I would give anything to be in your shoes, to wake up beside Heero, I have dreamed that for years. I could act like a bitch and yell and scream at you and Heero to try to get my way but I know it will not change anything."

"No it will not." said Luna "Relena sit down I am going to tell you something about Heero that we have been hiding since we didn't know how you would take it."

"I wonder what is taking them so long." Said Noin

"They do have a lot to get off their chests I just hope it doesn't come to blows." Said Sally

"I see that is another thing I didn't believe would happen." said Relena as she looked at the ground "Just promise me two things."

"Sure."

"First make sure Heero doesn't do anything stupid like blowing up his gundam with him still in it or going into a battle in which he has no chance of coming back alive." said Relena.

"No problem there." said Luna "What is the last thing."

"Make sure Heero and you have a long and happy life." said Relena as Luna smiled.

"I will." said Luna "Now I think we need to head to the dock."

A couple minutes later Relena, Noin and Sally walked up to the dock just as the Minerva pulled into the dock. "Where is Luna?" asked Duo

"She had to go take care of something." said Relena. Lacus was the first off the Minerva a little boy in a blue shirt and shorts held her arms.

"Daddy!" said the boy as he pointed at Kira.

"Missed Daddy." said the brown hair boy with light blue color eyes.

"I missed you too Siegel." said Kira as his son smiled.

"So this is Lacus's son." said Yzak until he noticed a blonde hair man behind Lacus.

"Well Long time no see Yzak." said Dearka with a grin.

"Dearka Elsman." said Yzak as he looked at Dearka standing there in a white uniform. "So you're a commander now."

"Actual I am in charge of Armory one." said Dearka

"You always wanted a ship command." said Yzak

"Well now he would rather spend his time with me." said a woman's voice behind Dearka as a brown haired woman stepped out.

"Your wife?" asked Yzak

"Ya Miriallia and in about 7 months we will have a son." said Dearka

"Congratulation." said Yzak

"Ya, now we have to find a new name." said Dearka as Yzak raised an eyebrow.

"We where going to name him after you since everyone thought you where dead." said Miriallia

"Brother!" yelled a voice as a tall blonde woman ran toward Heero and hugged him.

"Long time no see Stella." said Heero as the woman pulled back as a black haired man with red eyes walked up. "Shinn."

"Heero." Said Shinn as the two glared at each other.

"Ok, you said in the hanger you have a sister that is weird but why are you glaring at him?" asked Duo

"It's what they normally do." said Athrun "Shinn still keeps trying to beat Heero even though he is married to his sister." Just then a car pulled up and Cagalli got out.

"Sorry for being late, had to pick up some people." said Cagalli as a little boy with blonde hair and a girl with blackish blue hair got out of the car.

"Uzumi, Lenore." Said Athrun as Cagalli pick up their son and he picked up his daughter.

"So those are your natural kids." Said Yzak as everyone glared at him even Dearka. "What?"

"You may not know this but Cagalli and Kira are brother and sister so you just insulted the cousins of your chairwoman." Said Heero

"Also Miriallia is a natural, our son may be a coordinator but Yzak those days of hate on both sides are long since gone." Said Dearka as Yzak blinked.

"Great guess I will have to get used to naturals." Said Yzak until he noticed Luna and Heero where talking softly to each other.

"Heero is something wrong?" asked Duo as he looked at them. Luna's back was to the crowd of people.

"No but there is one other person you need to meet." Said Heero as Luna turned to face them. There in her arms was a small bundle in that bundle was a small baby about six months old with a red hair and deep blue eyes.

All the wings pilots eyes widened except for Relena, she already knew. "This is Leilani Yuy." said Luna with a smile

"My daughter." said Heero with a smile of his own.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I am sorry if there are any grammar mistakes I was up almost all night writing a paper. Lucky me. Now there is only one chapter left so I hope you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75**


	82. Chapter 66 alt ending part 4

**Chapter 66 A Never Ending Story**

"Alright I have three targets at point L-2." said a young woman as she sat inside mobile suit wearing an Orb flight suit.

"I have two more at R-7." said a young mans voice also in an Orb flight suit.

"I have another one at A-3." said another young man's voice only he was in a Zaft red uniform.

"Alright attack in three…two…one." Said the woman as the two boys fired at the dummy targets while the woman charged forward sword in hand and cut them to pieces in a few second. "Mission accomplish."

"Nice work you three." said Heero as he appeared on all three pilot's screens.

"Thanks Admiral Yuy." said the two men

"Thanks Dad." said Leilani Yuy as Heero glared at his daughter but she knew that glare was a show under it all her father was laughing.

"Return to base." said Heero

"You heard my dad." said Leilani as she took off her helmet letting her short red hair out. Except for the deep blue eyes she was almost an except match for her mother.

"You know your not spouse to take off your helmet while inside your mobile suit." said the other Orb soldier

"Calm down Uzumi. My dad sometimes doesn't wear his entire flight suit." said Lei as Uzumi Athha rolled his eyes.

"You are not your dad Lei." said the zaft pilot

"You think I don't know that Siegel." said Lei with a grin "None of us are as good as our fathers yet that is why we are here and we will not really know how good we are until we really are on the battlefield."

"True." said Uzumi as the hanger came into sight. "However I would rather we not have to find out any time soon but I will let my sister take care of the political stuff to keep the peace. I would rather just defend the peace."

"Same here." said Siegel as he pulled her machine into the hanger. "I'll let my little sister handle all the political stuff in the plants."

"That is why I am glade neither of my parents are politicians." said Lei as she powered down her mobile suit.

"I heard a roamer that your dad is going to retire and let you pilot Wing Angel." said Uzumi causing Lei to break out laughing.

"You can't be serious? My dad will still be piloting mobile suits until he is into his 80's or 90's." said Lei as she got out of her machine and lowered herself to the deck. "Now Mom maybe but I don't think so either. I think she would miss leaving me and my brother for a day or two and just be with dad on patrol. It's like a paid vacation."

"Maybe." said Siegel as the three of them headed toward the debriefing room.

"They are quite good." said the 42 year old Admiral Athrun Zala as he stood beside Heero and Kira.

"Yes." said Heero

"I still don't like it that they wanted to become pilots but still it was their choose." said Kira

"They are the kids of the three legendary gundam pilots it is only natural that they wanted to follow you guys." said Luna as she walked in and stood beside Heero as he watched their eldest daughter disappear into the flight debriefing room.

"Truthly be told I am kind of going to miss going on portal and making sure that the world was safe from war." said Athrun

"Me, too." said Kira "I mean the Freedom and the Justice aren't being retired but I have a feeling if another war came up it would be those three who would be making a name for themselves not us."

"They are the next generation of pilots." said Heero "They will have there own battles just like we have had ours. All we can do is teach them and equipped them as best we can."

"Does that including giving Leilani Wing Angel?" asked Athrun

"No. Wing Angel, like the Freedom, the Justice and the Impulse will always our machines." said Heero "They need new gundams of there own, ones that they can walk their own path in and not just stand in our shadows."

"Your right." said Kira

"You already have ordered them haven't you?" asked Athrun

"No." said Heero "They are already built, when the pass the finial test in a few days they should get them."

Underground in the hanger three mobile suits lay on there backs waiting for their pilots to be ready. One of the machines looked strangle familiar at first glace it looked like the Impulse but if one looked closer the two golden wings (Like the original Wing) came out of its back. Its eyes flashed a deep shade of green as it waited.

"Hay, Heero Luna is it next year or this year going to the Wing Universe for a week?" said Kira

"Next once Tyus graduates from basic flight school." said Heero as he named all three of their kids. Deep down he always worried that the only reason why Leilani and their son Tyus because both there parents where pilots and felt like they needed to follow them. However both Lei and Tyus where natural pilots and seamed to love every second of being inside a mobile suit.

"You know last year Lei seamed to get very close with Victor." said Luna with a grin.

"Duo's son." said Heero as he remember him boasting about being the new God of Death. "That would be a strange relationship almost as strange as Tyus with one of Zech's daughters or with Relena's own daughter."

"Are those any stranger then us?" asked Luna

"No." said Heero

The sun had already set when Lei Yuy walked out of the hanger room and to her red and black motorcycle. She sat down on the bike but before she turned it on she just looked up at the clear night sky with her clear blue eyes. No matter how much she looked or acted like her mother like her father she loved to look up at the starry sky. Just then a shooting star crossed the sky. She smiled as she put on his riding glasses and turned on her bike before riding off the base.

**Well this is the end of Fallen Angel I hope you liked it. I have been asked which ending I will be using in the sequel, it will be the Wing vs. Seed ending and here is a clip of what I am planning.**

Lei stood out in the garden looking up at the starry desert night the sound of the party of the graduating preventer force she had infatuated and became friends with. _"I hate lying to them but I can't let them know that I am a coordinator I need to find their jump drive and destroy it before they can jump an army into Orb." _thought Lei as she turned around to see her new friends drinking and partying before they go off to war against coordinators against her, her family and friends back home.

"I know who you." said Dorothy as she walked up to the young woman standing in hers and Quatra's desert home.

"What are you talking about Mrs. Winner?" asked Lei

"Not try and fool me, I knew the moment I saw you that you were not who you say you were." Said Dorothy

"I don't follow you." Said Lei

"Leilani Hawke isn't your real name well at least your last name isn't Hawke it is your mother's madam name." said Dorothy "You do look a lot like her even with what I have to guess is color changing contacts."

"I am an orphan Mrs. Winner I never knew my parents." said Lei

"You act like your dad, you look up at the night sky like him and you are the second best pilot in the class. Probably the best because you have to hid the fact that you are a coordinator." said Dorothy "You don't have to worry about me Leilani Yuy."

**Flashback**

"Remember do not tell anyone who you are." said Heero "Unless you know for sure that you can trust them."

**End Flashback**

"Ya, I am my father's daughter." said Lei as Dorothy smiled.

"You're here to stop us from attacking you." Said Dorothy as Lei nodded her head. "Sorry but you can't stop this storm. You have been around the new generation of people."

"Ya, too many people sound like the few anti-coordinator people left in our universe." said Lei "I wonder what my friends here will think about me once they find out the truth about me. I mean they are my friends even though they are out to kill me and my kind it doesn't change the fact that they are my friends."

"I see you also have your father's heart as well." Said Dorothy "So my advice is simple follow your heart it will guide you."

**Now you will have to wait tile the end of this month or the beginning of the next one for this story. I will post a chapter on this story when the sequel has started. Now I am going to celebrate my ****birthday so until we meet again. Thanks Wilkins75 **


	83. Bonus 1

**Bonus Chapter Generation**

_Takes place after the Wing vs. Seed story. _

"Computer Start Report, Date June 4, 92 CE" said head of Morganroute Erika Simons as she held her cup of coffee in her hand. "It has been way to long of night for a woman my age but since this is going to be last project before my retirement I can stand a few more late nights. For two years the head researchers from Orb, Zaft and in return for help on their new mobile armors the EA have been working on a top secret project. Our goal is to bring the next generation of Gundams online before the old ones mainly the legendary three Gundams of Wing Angel, Strike Freedom and the Infinite Justice go off line. Now I personal don't see them disappearing from the battlefield for a while, most of all Admiral Heero Yuy but everyone has there time and we need to think of the future so Project Generation II started. Like the original G weapons from the first war we built five machines. At first I didn't know who would be piloting theses machines but it soon became clear to me that theses suits would be piloted by the kids of last generation of gundam pilots so I designed there suits around their parent's older machines."

Erika pulled up the image of the first suit. "First there is the ORB0002376 The Constitution. This suit is like the Justice so it is no surprise that the Consitution's pilot would be Uzumi Athha son of Chief Repisentitive Cagalli Athha and the pilot of the Justice Athrun Athha. When I look at Uzumi I see so much of his father it is almost scary how much those two are alike maybe that is why those two always seam to be arguing about something."

Erika took a ship of coffee as she gathered her thoughts again. "Now back to the suit, apart from the normal upgrades like engines, sensors, shields and power soupy we built the Constitution for close up combat. For that we gave the Constitution almost the same weapons as the Infinite Justice. Two beam cannons in the shoulders, duel sided beam swords and a throw able beam digger. The upgrades come in small ways, the duel sided sword can now be split into two dual swords but the real change comes in the gun. Instead of being a middle range gun we have armed the Constitution with what we call the Bust Beam Shotgun. Each shot from the gun shots out a spread of short range beam shots that can tear multiple machines apart in a single shot. I know that the lose of the middle rang gun leaves a hole in the gundam's attacking power that is why like the Justice and the Freedom the Constitution is designed to work with ZM000012348 The Liberty."

"The Liberty is the top of the line Zaft mobile suit only the best of the best worked on the suit of the head chairwoman of the plant's son, Siegel Yamato. Just like there father's before them Siegel Yamato and Uzumi Athha are best friends it is kind of scary how well they can predict each movements. The Liberty like the Strike Freedom has multiple targeting guns that snap into place over the shoulders and under the arms. Unlike the Strike Freedom the Liberty has only one hand held gun and a shield. In some ways the Liberty is more like the Freedom then the Strike Freedom and that is ok, Siegel likes to get up close just a little bit more then his father and a shield is very useful up close. However it still has the Dragoon beam pods like the Strike Freedom." said Erika as the Computer wrote out everything she said. "Now if Siegel Yamato and Uzumi Athha act a lot like there father the pilot of the ZM000012349 Terra is a mix of her parents."

"Another of the Next generation gundams the Terra is an interesting machine. It is designed for ground assault and can change into wolf mode slimier to the Gaia of the last war. So it is no wonder that the selected pilot of the Terra is Mayu Asuka the daughter of Commander Shinn Asuka and Commander Stella Asuka. Now when it comes to building a mobile suit for a person I feel one has to base the suit in a person's personality because the suit is an extension of the pilot in battle. Mayu's personality is a strange mix, sometimes she can be so innocent and peaceful like Stella and the next moment she will be cursing you out and wanting to fight you like her father. The Terra is similar to this; all its weapons can be hidden inside its body allowing it to have less drag and thus greater speed when it runs. However at a moment notice it's two beam swords can shot out cutting an enemy to pieces as the Terra runs by. The main upgrade is located in the human mode, in human mode the Terra can fly just as well as most mobile suits. However the real power of this suit lies in ground combat." said Erika

"Just as the Terra is designed for a certain type of combat the four gundam in the next generation series is the ZM00012350 The Shard. Armed with four long rang beam canons located in two pods on the back, multiple missile launchers and a long range beam sniper rife the Shard is a true long rang gundam built to take enemies out at a distance. Little close in options it's only defense up close is not to be seen. For that the Shard has the next generation of sheath system the Shard system. It turns the mobile suit total invisible to all sensors. In Shard mode the suit can not move or else the system will fail. This Zaft mobile suit will be piloted by Rhyu Elsman." Said Erika "On a personal note I remember the first time I meet Rhyu, he was five or six years old and Dearka had brought the Buster down for some upgrades. While he was talking to me, little Rhyu had somehow gotten into the cockpit and armed the self destruct. We stopped it just in time and all the while he grinned just like his father. In time I noticed one key different between father and son, Rhyu has her mother eye for the perfect shot while Miriallia shots a camera her son shots his long range rife."

Erika paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. "The last gundam is the one I am handle personal, ORB0002377 Golden Wing or Wing II for short. As the name suggest this mobile suit is based on Wing Zero and Wing Angel but mostly on the original Wing gundam. When Admiral Heero brought that gundam back from his old universe I saw a lot of potential in it. So for the final gundam I put the basic Wing Angel body with the wings from the original gundam. Golden Wing has similar weapons to the Impulse. It has a large shield in one hand a beam rife in the other. With the add on of a shield and the location of the wings, Wing II can once again transform into a flight mode that is almost the same as the original Wing. It gets the name golden Wing from the gold coloring along the tops of the wings." said Erika "This suit is stands out above the others. Admiral Heero has asked me to make this one out of Mark III Phase Shift Gundamiun instead of the normal Mark III Phase Shift. While I guess he wants his daughter to be as safe as possible."

"I guess that gave it away but the chosen pilot for Wing II is Leilani Yuy. Now I know Lei very well and in almost every way she is like her mother Lunamaria that is outside the cockpit. Inside she is just like her father even her eyes seam to change. See for the longest time I noticed that Heero's eyes seam to change inside and outside of battle. Inside a battle his eyes seam to see everything and those are the eyes that Leilani has and I think that will keep her alive and maybe in time she will surpass her father and mother in skills." said Erika as she stood up and walked toward the window looking out into the underground bay where the two Orb gundams where being built. "I have a feeling that theses kids will someday be tested just like their parents where in the past. I just hope the tools my team and I are building for them will be what they need to pass that test. The gundams should all be online by the end of the year. Computer end report."

**Well I am sorry to say it doesn't look like I will meet my own deadline of posting the sequel of Fallen Angel, Rising Angel up by the 10****th**** of June. I have finals and finishing up another story before I can focus on this story. However I haven't forgotten you. It is my hope is to have it out by late June early July. However I have given you the names of 5 of the planned 10 new gundams. I hope you like them. I used their parent's gundams as models and one of my friends said I needed a sniper gundam like the one in Gundam 00 so the Shard was born. Well one more thing I have posted a poll so if you would please go do it for me. Thanks for everything.**


	84. Bonus 2

**Bonus Chapter Mark II**

An old man, named Frank West stood in a blue T-shirt looking out over the factory floor as the next generation of mobile suit rolled out. The Leo mark III looked a lot like the original Leo's from all those years ago only with upgrades based off recovered and then lost Impulse Gundam and other parts left behind on the battlefield. "You know the President wants a report within a couple of days." said Duo as he stood in the doorway in a Pereventer uniform.

"I know." said Frank "She just doesn't understand I am not Howard, I may have been his floor chief in the building Peace Million 2 but I am not as good as him."

"She wants everything now." said Duo "I have been graduating new pilots none stop for over two years all to prepare for a war we shouldn't be fighting."

"Don't let her hear you say that." Said Zechs as he walked in also in a uniform "She would have you head."

"You are right, it's just I can't build the new gundams, work on a jump drive and run the factory floor all at the same time." said Frank "It's just impossible."

"Well you have to tell her something." Said Duo

"Well we have finished the frames for 4 out of the five gundams and last one should be finished early next week."

"She will want details about their designs." Said Zechs

"Well…" said Frank as he pulled up the blue prints on the screens. "The only one we have one time, is the PG (Pereventor Gundam) -01 Omen."

"This is the one you based off Deathsythe right?" asked Duo as he looked at the blue prints of the black and dark grey mobile suit.

"Correct, like the Deathsythe it is designed to go in unseen and hit the enemy up close and personal. However unlike the Deathsythe this suit is armed with a sword and a shield. Located inside the shield is a small one handed scythe that can be used instead of the sword or duel wielded with the sword." said Frank

"Can it be thrown?" asked Zechs "Because at the moment that suit has no range weapon."

"We are working on that but at the moment we are not sure." said Frank "The back up to that is to add an a ball and chain to the end of the scythe."

"Either way it's a badass suit." said Duo "Zechs as head of the advanced flight training school who will you recommend for this suit?"

"Your son he is a natural pilot." said Zechs as Duo grinned "That is if he can sit down and finish the written part of his flight training."

"Well I was never big on written tests." said Duo

"Like father like son." said Zechs "What about the others?"

"Well the PG-02 Sikyonis slightly behind but nothing a few overnight work sessions won't fix." said Frank as he pulled the image of the red and gold mobile suit with a large shield."

"Looks like one of those Spartans from ancient Greece, it even has the head dress." Said Duo

"Well I based it off them, in history they were the most defended soldier and you seen the firepower the Strike Freedom can up out. Well this gundam is designed to take those blows and still come at you." Said Frank "It's shield holds the strongest version of the energy shield with could make and it has a median range spear that can be thrown and a back up sword. Three weapons and a shield simple but effective."

"I think Aeneas would be best for this one." Said Duo

"Isn't he Wufie's top student?" asked Frank

"Yes." said Zechs "The way they act you would think they are father and son instead of teacher and student."

"What about the other three?" asked Duo

"Well the frames for the Tallgeese mark IV and the Sorra are almost finished." said Frank as Zechs lowered his head.

"My kid's machines." said Zechs.

**Flashback 2 months after the Battle of the Neo-Plants**

"Noin." said Zechs still calling his wife by her old last name.

"Yep." said Noin as she walked into the dinning room only to find Zechs looking at a bunch of papers laying all over the table.

"Looks like I have no choose in order to make any money I have to stay with the Preventors there just isn't much use for a mobile suit pilot outside of that." Said Zechs

"I think Heero would understand why you couldn't retire." said Noin "But maybe instead of being a frontline commander a flight instructor would be better."

"Maybe I heard Heero and Luna run their own school over there." Said Zechs

"Besides you can stay home and be with your kid." Said Noin as Zech's eyes snapped wide opened as he looked at his grinning wife.

**End Flashback**

Nine months later Noin gave birth to a little boy named Bernardo after Zechs father and girl named Merena after Noin's mother. Now those two kids were getting there own suits.

"The PG-04 Tallgeese Mark IV is made out of Gundamiun like the others but its basic design of Tallgeese." said Frank as Zechs looked at his son's machine. It looked a lot like his, had the whip, arm cannon, sword and shield. The real difference lied with the fact it was made out of Gundamiun and its head was like the original Tallgeese instead of his own. "It's a perfect suit for the Lightening Prince."

"Lightening Prince isn't it strange Zechs how our son's changed our nicknames just a bit, I was the god of Death, and Victor calls himself the Angel of Death and you are the Lightening Count and he is the Lightening Prince." said Duo

"Ya, but I wish it they had decided not to follow in our footsteps." said Zechs as he turned his focus to his daughter's machine.

"The PG-03 Sorra, is built for speed." Said Frank "When completed this will be the first mobile suit to go into orbit without the need of a booster of any form. We based it off the captured parts from Murasame and like them it can transform into a sweep wing fighter. Armed with sword, shield and a fast short to medium range gun it will close with it's enemies at high speed before destroying them up close."

"Merena does like to fly and speed." Said Zechs

"The last one is the PG-05 Ragnarok ." said Frank "This one is the one really behind."

"Looks a little like Heavyarms." said Duo

"Correct." said Frank "It is armed with three times the number of missiles as Heavyarms but instead of machine guns on both arms with have a single Beam gun on one hand and on the other we have a rail gun. This can send a solid round down range at such speeds that it can go though our best shields and Gundamiun alloy. Nothing can stop the round once it is fired."

"Sounds up Dimitri's alley." Said Duo

"Isn't he the one who in a training session sent his own people to die on a suicide mission just to win?" asked Frank

"Ya, he doesn't care who gets in his way as long as people die, I think he is crazy and shouldn't be within 100 miles of any weapons but the President has ordered that he gets a gundam." said Zechs

"When we watched the video of the battle with Orb and Zaft he broke out laughing when the nuke went off." said Duo

"And why would the president want him to be a gundam pilot?" asked Frank

"Simple, he will carry out the mass murder of every single coordinator he finds." said Zechs

"And we are giving him and the others the tools to kill innocent people." said Frank as he looked at the blue prints of all five gundams.

**Well here is another bonus chapter; you now know all 10 of the new gundams and their pilots. I hope you like them. Also if all goes right I should have the first chapter of the next gundam story up this Friday. However I am sorry to say I will not be ably to update everyday like before my hopes is to have a new chapter every Friday. Who would think I would have less free time during the summer then I do at school. Sorry for that. So keep an eye out for Raising Angel coming next Friday. Thanks Wilkins75**


End file.
